TAWoG-Family Ties
by BlackAcez
Summary: [Reupload. Deleted 10 / 7 / 14 Originally uploaded 8 / 1 / 13 ] For the diverse and growing Watterson family, life can be difficult, surprising and somethings that occur can be thought of absolutely impossible. But they will soon find out the hard way, how cold and cruel the world can be if there are no strong ties with one another in this action packed adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin this story, another must be told first; the story of the Watterson family. Gumball Tristopher Watterson, eldest son of Richard and Nicole. The fun loving, trouble making, blue ball of fur. His adopted brother Darwin Watterson; the kind, loveable and comically ignorant evolved pet fish of the family. Their younger sister Anais, the small, incredibly intelligent and enlightened pink rabbit of reason. And Lexy Watterson, the pink, twin sister of Gumball; the calm, kind and brave soul. As a family, they have easily the most eventful lives in their various adventures in the town of Elmore. Meeting many friends and making almost as many enemies, these children spent their childhoods without a care of the thoughts of others watching them, wanting to live out their youth in bliss.

As they grew older however, they slowly grew further apart. As Gumball finished his high school career, he had to face many ordeals before finding a comfortable life as a stand up comic. Darwin took a similar path, however currently unemployed yet as happy as he could ever be. Soon after high school he was able to establish a long lasting relationship with his girlfriend Rachel WIlson, a rainbow haired lass five years his senior. Despite this controversial age difference, they still loved each other dearly, enough to marry each other soon after. Anais' life went a different direction. Due to her stunning intelligence, she was able to attend university in her early teens and has traveled the world for studies and research of the world ever since, barely having time to visit her family. Lexy, like her sister, branched off into her own way, not to be seen or heard much from anyone lately.

After numerous attempts at winning the antlered peanut Penny's heart, only for her to be taken by his now close friend, Damien Goldbrooke, he began to converse with the sulking, suffering ghost girl Carrie Kruger (or Booregard). The two became fast friends and enjoyed each other's company enough to ignore their differences, both personality and bodily wise. Their friendship continued until certain events plagued Carrie's high-school years, placing her at a horrifying position and threatening her dignity, modesty and ultimately her freedom to live. Thanks to help and support from Gumball, she was able to become free once again and from there on the two realized their love for each other. Despite the hardship, she was able to adjust back into normal living quite easily, and excelled higher than she ever thought possible before. Since she didn't have a body when she was younger she has always been fascinated with the human (er..living) body, going into deep study of anatomy, biology and medicine. Reaching "ghost puberty" and discovered she could have a physical body of her own, she made it her goal to do her best in school and to become a fully certified doctor

It was a perfect summer day. Sun shining, the mowing of grass and children sliding their bellies on inflatable water slides. A now middle aged Gumball is resting after having a "Morning workout" with his beautiful ghost wife, Carrie. So far Gumball's life has been quite prosperous. His Career as a stand-up comedian has been going uphill with him telling stories of his adventurous life, especially when he told of the day he had to save the love life of a balloon and a cactus (Episode: The Storm) and how he had to literally BLOW a man to get his spirits up. These opposites have been married for many years after the birth of the first of their myriad of children, promising to raise the family with love and care.

Gumball wakes meeting his wife's face next to him .

"Ahhh..." Gumball yawned

"Good morning Gummy-Puss." Carrie said to Gumball whilst kissing him on the lips

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Thats why I love calling you that." said Carrie as she smiled

Gumball laughed under his breath

Gumball and Carrie have had multiple children (thanks GumballXCarrie fandom). Gumdrop, Marmalade, Carnie, Marissa, Skye, Carbon and many more. Life wasn't the easiest with a large family like this and having their relationships with each other challenged and nearly torn multiple times but they managed to pull through, stronger because of it.

"So." Said Carrie as she leaned to his ear and asked seductively "Ready for round two?"

Before Gumball could even answer, one of their children came out of nowhere.

"DING! DING! DING!"

"WHAT THE-?" shouted Gumball and Carrie in unison.

Their most spirited daughter by far, a young ghost. Her hair a deep blue in natural color, a body similar to her mother's in her youth, a orange and black shirt to cover her formless body, a single sharp tooth sticking from her mouth and a habit to call interesting things "kinky" even though she probably doesn't know the full meaning of that word. Her name was Marmalade.

"Where did you come from?!" He asked loudly as they covered themselves in their sheets.

"I teleported in here to check on you guys. You havent left your bedroom for hours" said Marmalade. "And whats round two? Are you guys playing a game?"

"Uh..." Said Gumball as he turned to Carrie

"Yes dear. A game. But for adults only!" Exclaimed Carrie

"An adults only game? Thats so kinky!"

"Oh yeah. It is." Said gumball with a smirk on his face

"Well come down stairs! The others are already eating breakfast." Said Marmalade as she teleported downstairs.

"Ah damn it. They're really abusing their powers" Said Carrie as she was putting her pajamas on

"No kidding. Remember when Carnie and Marissa sneaked into the wrong movie while being invisible? They couldn't close their eyes without seeing the murder part for weeks." Said Gumball

"Or when carbon was caught shoplifting? And when he couldn't control where he would teleport, he ended up putting himself in jail?"

" Yeah but Marmalade and Skye have been usually responsible with their powers and Gumdrop doesn't have anything yet. Does he?" said Gumball putting on a shirt.

"I dont think so."

"But hey. They're kids basically with super powers so of course they are going to have a little fun with them. Hell i'd do the exact same thing"

The powers they referred to were the natural "ghost abilities their children were to posses. Because of their maternal half being that of a spiritual being, they inherited a certain amount of spiritual power, such as levitation, intangibility, teleportation to only name a few.

Little did Carrie know that her husband had some special abilities of his own. Gumball rarely showed it but he has extraordinary athletic abilities‚ passed down from his mother. He also has the spirit of an old mage in his head named Varric from the events of "The Knight in blue fur" who helped him survive and become an expert swordsman. After that event he hasn't talked to him much and almost completely forgot about the spirit within him.

Gumball and Carrie made their way downstairs to see their children all seated‚ eating and talking.

Skye and Carbon were arguing that Marijuana isn't a drug and if it should be legalized. They were the first born and oldest. Since they were kids they have had a love/hate relationship caused by all the pranks they pulled on each other which later proved to be too much as it nearly destroyed their relationship. However they still have a strong bond as twins. Skye is a mellow‚ calm and loving teenage ghost girl of and her brother Carbon is a blue, impulsive and somewhat destructive cat like his brother and father; both seventeen years of age. Each with a unique personality and interesting love lives of their own. Skye's long term boyfriend, John Munoz, a rooster whom she has known ever since her days of early elementary school. And Carbon's girlfriend, Sally Danton. Sally's reason for Carbon's love involves a great debt she owes him. During the early years of highschool, Carbon met Sally whom was mainly quiet around others with many ill rumors of her personality. Upon meeting her for herself, Carbon discovered the true side of Sally and the two became close friends. It was soon that Carbon learned the reasons for her reclusiveness; her father. Her abusive father, blaming her for the death of his wife who died during childbirth, forcing her to turn to drugs to keep her numb to the pain. After being charged and sentenced for child abuse, Sally was placed under the housing and guardianship of Gumball and Carrie where she confessed her love for Carbon and they stayed together since.

Marissa and Carnie were asking each other what they would do to kill someone quick and easily. However Carnie would just say the most flamboyant ‚ extravagant and grotesque ways of assassination. Marissa was a ghost/blue cat with spiked blue hair and a feline body, with white fur. When she was younger she was more like her brother Carbon times three in terms of bad behavior but when this drove her entire family almost hating her and willing to let her attempt suicide‚ (excluding Gumball and his parents) she made the resolution to change but is still the same Marissa they knew and loved.

Carnie was a white ghost/feline with a malevolent nature but not without good reason. As a child‚ Carnie was was tormented by boy bullies which made her very aggressive and resent all males. She has held a strong resentment towards one of her brothers, leading to much abuse and conflict.

Lastly we have Gumdrop and Marmalade discussing the many adventures they had with their friend Deejay and first cousin Charcoal. The friend in question is the son of Penny and Damien Goldbrooke, taking after his mother, her peanut shell. As he and Marmalade have been good friends for many years, she eventually grew secret feelings for him, which she was ignorant to the fact the feelings were mutual. The cousin mentioned is the only child of Darwin and Rachel Watterson. Taking no physical traits from his father, he resembles him in character and attitude although, being one to follow his friends into trouble and not get into it himself. Her older brother Gumdrop is a blue cat like his father and brother but he more closely resembles Gumball. During the investigation of a haunted house‚ he has become the host of a spirit who calls herself Amy. Sometimes in pits of rage his hidden powers come to surface. He has yet to have control and he fears that one day things may be done that cannot be undone. But being the optimistic kid he is‚ he tries not to think about it.

Gumball and Carrie make it to the kitchen with Gumball making cereal and Carrie brewing coffee.

"So...how was the game?" Said Marissa trying to hold back laughter

"MARMALADE!" Shouted Carrie in rage

"What? Aren't games fun?"

"Oh yes. VERY fun. So did you win a prize?" Laughed Carbon

"It Must've been an awesome prize! I could hear shouts from my bedroom earlier today. Like "Yes!" And "I'm almost there!"

The rest of the kids laughed hysterically while Gumball and Carrie hid their embarrassed faces.


	2. Chapter 2

During all the laughter Scrapper, Sindy, Belle and Ranae came from upstairs into the kitchen

"Ahhhh..." yawned a sleepy Scrapper

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sindy rubbing her eyes

Scrapper is a small purple ghost cat without a body. His brother Gumdrop found him the skeleton of a rabbit in a pet cemetery and he has used that as a body ever since. Sindy and Ranae were two little ghost girls. Sindy was blonde while Ranae had blue and pink hair. Belle is a small cat girl as well as the only female who is fully a cat in her family. She especially loves her big brother gumdrop.

"Whatever we have. Now hurry and eat, you have school." Said Carrie

Gumball and Carrie went to work and the kids went to school after breakfast. Skye, Carbon and Marissa went to Elmore High while Marmalade, Gumdrop, Carine, Belle, Sindy, Ranae and Scrapper went to Elmore Jr. high.

Elmore Jr. High, the school of which almost every resident of Elmore has been alumni. It has not changed much over the years besides some new staff. The oldest and longest working teacher, Mrs. Simian is still teaches while making the Watterson's lives a living hell as much as she can. Gumball and Darwin have made quite the names for themselves while they attended Elmore so everyone knew who the Wattersons were and the kids lived up to the name.

It was the first class of the day with . Marmalade was ignoring her teacher's lecture on bodily functions since it had nothing to do with her. She was still a bit confused from what happened that morning.

"_What was the joke?" _Thought Marmalade, hopelessly ignorant of the actions of her parents. _"I may just ask Gumdrop later on. Maybe he knows. Speaking of Gumdrop‚ i wonder how he is handling having that ghost Amy inside him. Why would she want to live in his body?" _Only she and a select few others knew of the existence of Amy Shadowthourne which was kept secret from her parents.

_"-_now when the it reacts with enzymes ‚ what happens?" Asked focusing her attention to the distracted Marmalade

The little ghost girl is staring out the window still thinking.

"Marmalade.." Said the Baboon

"_Is she just mooching off of Gumdrop? And what happened to him being able to use his ghost powers? I haven't seen him use them since-"_

"Marmalade Watterson!"

"Present!" Said the shocked back to reality Marmalade, making the class laugh.

"What is the answer to the question?" Asked .

"Uhh...it breaks down?" Answered the not so sure girl.

"Hmm..thats actually correct." Mrs. Simian said surprised. "BUT YOU WEREN'T PAYING ANY ATTENTION BEFORE SO THATS AN HOUR OF DETENTION! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Ms. Simian in an evil triumphant manner

"What?! But i just-" said Marmalade confused

"Two hours!" Said the evil teacher

Marmalade opened her mouth to make a vain attempt to explain

"Would you like to make it 3 hours?" Said Ms. Simian with a wide grin on her face.

Marmalade decided to accept defeat and remain silent‚ however not without flipping her teacher off with her back turned to the board.

_***2 hours later***_

Homeroom ends and Marmalade leaves with an agitated expression after her conflict with her teacher. She leaves to her locker and runs into her friend Deejay and her cousin Charcoal.

Charcoal was the son of Darwin and Tobias' older sister Rachel. After Darwin and Rachel got to know each other more after they met during her secret party‚ Rachel realized how much she loves Darwin‚ even though they are a bit older. After Darwin graduated from college and returned home‚ he was first greeted by her who asked him to marry her‚ which he accepted on the spot.

Deejay was the son of Penny and Damien. Damien was best friends with gumball and darwin who was secretly in love with Gumball's current love interest; Penny. After Gumball found out‚ he decided that it would be best for the two of them to be together because he found new feelings for Carrie. Gumball and Damien are still best friends who hang out every weekend with Darwin.

"Whats up cuz?" Said Charcoal high fiving Marmalade

"Hey Marms" said Deejay

"Hey Deejay" said Marmalade smiling while giving him a hug. This made Deejay blush a bit. Charcoal was giving Deejay a thumbs up.

_***flashback 2 hours ago***_

Deejay‚ Charcoal and Gumdrop were in their first period class together. Deejay was in a similar situation to Marmalade; day dreaming. Deejay had always had a crush on Marmalade ever since they were little. He had imagined them being together‚ going out‚ talking‚ laughing and his favorite... Kissing. He wondered how it would feel to have his lips pressed against hers. The indescribable joy of sharing affection with the one you love. Deejay was lost in a dream of his own while Charcoal couldn't help but notice this going on for the last few weeks.

Charcoal snapped his fingers in Deejay's face

"Hey! Dude! Snap out of it!" He whispered to Deejay

"Uh wha..wha..what?" Said Deejay disoriented

"Dreaming about my cousin again i see" remarked Charcoal

"What! I wasn't dreaming about Marmalade!" Barked Deejay

"I didn't say anything about _Marmalade." _Charcoal said

Deejay held his head down embarrassed that he just gave out his secret to his crushes cousin.

"...how long have you know?" Asked Deejay with his head in his hands

"For about a month" stated Charcoal

Deejay let out a moan of distress

"Hey man don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything" assured Charcoal

"Really?" asked Deejay

"Yeah. Although..." Charcoal looked to his left and right

"I wouldn't know about Gumdrop. He is her brother after all" Charcoal said.

"Please! You cant tell anyone else! Especially not Gumdrop! I don't know what he would do!" Deejay begged

"Hey man don't worry! Your secret is safe with me." He said with a reassuring smile.

"In fact‚ i want to see you two get together. I've always thought you two would make a great couple!"

Deejay stared at Charcoal speechless. He couldn't believe his crushes cousin was going to help him be with marmalade. Deejay couldn't contain his happiness any longer and suddenly hugged Charcoal.

"Uhh...dude...let go...people are watching"

_***Fast forward to present time***_

Deejay is still a little hyped from being pep talked by Charcoal to say hi to Marmalade which earned him a hug. As Marmalade got the rest of her books together for her next class Deejay made his move.

"Soooo...Marms" said Deejay

"Yeah what's up" asked Marmalade with a bright expression on her face

"Do...you...maybe want to...i dont know...gotovertomyhousetoplayvideogamesafterschool? (Go over to my house to play video games after school?) said Deejay super fast and madly blushing

"I'd love to!" Then Marmalade 's face changed from happy to irritated. "But i can't...i have _**detention.**_"

"Oh." said Deejay. "W-well how about.."

Before he could finish the bell rung.

"Well i'd better get to my next class. The sooner this day can end the better." said Marmalade

As Marmalade was floating away. Deejay was frozen in fear of what would happen if he tried talking again. But even so he knew he had to try. With all of his courage he forced himself to scream:

"WAIT!"

Marmalade quickly turned around

"How about after detention, i come pick you up? I'll wait for you!"

A few seconds went by as Marmalade and Deejay stood in place, both silent.

"Really?" Marmalade asked with a face full of joy "Yeah i'd love that!"

An announcement came on the P.A *_One minute left to get to class, One minute.*_

" Oh crap! We gotta go!" said Charcoal

"Okay. See you later Marms!" Said Deejay as he and Charcoal rushed to class

"K! See you later!" shouted Marmalade

Marmalade said her goodbyes heading to her next class, looking forward to the end of the day

"_I guess...this day will be a good one after all!" _Marmalade said to herself


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was officially over for everyone‚ except Marmalade who had to do her time in detention.

After leaving her final class‚ she had to meet up with her siblings to tell them the situation and give her an alibi for her not being home to her parents.

"So you want us to tell mom and dad you were at Deejay's house?" Asked Scrapper

"Yes! Please! They will kill me they find out!" Begged Marmalade

"What do you think they would do to US if they found out? You're just dragging us down with you!" Exclaimed Sindy

"Come on! I'll do anything!" Marmalade begged her brothers and sisters again

"Aaaaannnyything?" Ranae asked

"Yes." Marmalade assured

"Homework for a month! Chores! Allowance for 3 weeks! Burn down the Robinson's home!" Said all of them almost in unison

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Fine! Yes to all!" Marmalade screamed to her demanding brothers and sisters

The blackmailing bunch left to go home while Marmalade went to Ms. Simian's class to attend detention.

This wasn't her first time in detention so she already knew the drill.

** TALKING**

**2. NO EATING**

**3. STAY IN YOUR SEAT**

These were the 3 golden rules that no one broke until Simian left the room at exactly 2:50 p.m everyday for 10 minutes. At this time all the trouble makers and Hooligans got into their cliques and group to discuss their day, what were their plans after school, etc. Marmalade was alone for today without her partner in crime Charcoal or any of her siblings to keep her company.

A small group of kids, all dressed in black could be heard talking

"Can't believe Simian showed her Ass again today." said a reptile looking girl

"Yeah and its our fault for pointing out the obvious! What a *female dog*!" said one of her friends

"I know right?" said another group member.

"Hey. Who's that?" he asked pointing to Marmalade who was alone sitting in a desk near a window.

"Oh. She's Marmalade Watterson." said one of them.

"A Watterson? I wonder what she did to get in detention? Probably the craziest thing ever!" one group member said

A large ape like child stood out of his seat; more than likely the ring leader.

"Hmm. She seems pretty cute." The ape said while stroking his chin

"You sure you wanna mess with her? Heard her family are a bunch of wackos!" A female friend said

"I'll be the judge of that" Said the Ape

Marmalade was hating every minute of detention as well as hoping that her brothers and sisters would keep their end of the deal. However she was looking forward to the end of the day, in which she would spend some time with her friend Deejay.

"_Man, it was really nice of Deejay to want to spend some time with me. I hope we can hang out a little more often_." Marmalade thought to herself until a 300 pound monkey came to her.

"Hey sweet thing." The Ape said while sticking out his chest and flexing his muscles.

"Uhh...hi?" said a confused Marmalade

"What's your name?" He asked

"Who wants to know?" Said Marmalade

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mojo Simian." Said the newly introduced Mojo.

"Simian? Are you and related? Marmalade asked

"Yep. Shes my Great-Great-Great-Great *many greats later* Aunt. Now may i ask again? What's your name?" Asked Mojo moving closer to Marmalade.

Marmalade moved back a bit

"Marmalade Waterson." She said

"Well, Marmalade, i've seen you across the room and i think you are pretty cute."

Marmalade was getting disgusted with every word he said.

Mojo was all muscle in his upper body while his lower body was a bit smaller but not too out of proportion. He seemed grossly muscular and had a lot of hair on his body. Marmalade did not find this attractive at all.

"How about you and me go get some food after detention?" Mojo asked

"Umm...thanks but i have plans." Marmalade said

"Like what?" Mojo asked getting within an inch away from Marmalade's face

"Like get the hell of my face with your stinky banana breath!" Marmalade Yelled pushing Mojo away from her.

Mojo was on the ground with his posse surrounding him.

When Mojo was brought back to his feet, the door opened and walked through.

"...what's going on?" Simian asked looking at the situation that ensued

" !" one of Mojo's friends/lackeys yelled "That girl just-" Mojo put his hand up signaling for him to stop

"Nothing auntie. Everything is fine" Mojo said trying to keep his cool

"Are you sure" Ms. Simian asked

"Yes. Hey auntie can i get out of detention early? My mom called and she needs me back home" Mojo lied to his aunt

"Hmm. Well...ok" Ms. Simian said shooing him off to the door.

"Oh and she needs the help of my friends. Can they leave too?" Mojo asked making an innocent face

"Fine. Go on!" said Simian

Mojo and his group left the classroom, but not before a couple of them looking back at Marmalade with hateful eyes then leaving.

Marmalade wasn't intimidated the slightest by this. This wasn't the first time she made some enemies and she felt she could handle herself. All she could think of was getting out of detention.

*2 hours later*

Detention finally ended and all the students left the classroom. Marmalade made her way outside eager to leave, but nature wasn't on her side today it seemed. It was raining cats and dogs outside without any sign of letting up.

"Crap." Marmalade said to herself

Marmalade looked around for any sign of Deejay waiting for her. She looked in the football field, no sign of him there. She tried the entrance, nothing and she looked all around the school and still found nothing.

"**Today freaking sucked! I got detention, some D- bag tried to flirt with me, its raining like hell, and Deejay left to go home!** *sigh* I can't say i blame him. He didn't have to wait up for this long." Marmalade retorted on the verge of tears while going on route to her house.

In the corner of Marmalade's eye she could see a person who seemed to be sleeping on the school's back door. At first she thought it was just a homeless person, but upon closer inspection she could see...antlers? A small head of hair, and a head that looked similar to a peanut shell? She moved closer and saw a full image of his face, it was Deejay!


	4. Chapter 4

_***Back at the Watterson's household* **_

Gumball‚ Carrie and the rest of the family are home. Scrapper‚ Ranae‚ Sindy‚ Belle and Carine have all kept their promise to Marmalade so Gumball and Carrie were oblivious to her detention. Gumdrop was upstairs in his room trying to recover from his paralysis while watching his favorite anime‚ Shingeki no kyojin (_**yes i added that anime cuz...I LOVE IT!)**_.

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGAR!" Gumdrop shouted in unison with the anime's opening theme.

"Oh my god! I freaking love this show." Gumdrop shouted.

"...why am i talking to myself?" Gumdrop asked himself

"_But your not...im here too." An ominous female voice said_

"What the what?! Who is ther-...oh its you Amy" Gumdrop remembering the wraith in his body

"_You know it." _Amy said

"So..whats up?" Gumdrop asked

"_Nothing." "Cant i just say hello to my boyfriend while watching our favorite anime?" _Amy askes with a sly smile on her face

"What! Im not your boyfriend!" "And since when do you like anime?" Gumdrop angrily asked Amy

"_Well i DO stay with you 24/7. So im bound to appreciate what you like. Besides‚ the show is really good!" Amy told Gumdrop_

_"But what did that phrase at the beginning of the song mean? I know it wasnt Japanese" _Amy questioned

"Its german. It means "They are the prey and we are the hunters"." Gumdrop said answering Amy

"_Oh. Nice words to live by. Hehehe_." Amy said with a little giggle.

"What do you mean?" Gumdrop asked

"_I mean it gives you the drive of a beast. It tells that nothing is more important than you and you target. That nothing should distract or stop you from annihilating any obstacle in your path keeping you from sinkinh your claws into your enemies neck. For they are nothing but prey...and you are the hunter‚ killing for his feast." _Amy said with an devilish aura in her voice

Gumdrop was taken back at this a bit. He never heard her say such words before. But somehow‚ to him...it made since.

"_Gummy-puss? Are you ok? Your not scared of me are you?_" Amy asked with an apologetic tone in her voice

"What. No not at all." Gumdrop assured "And stop calling me Gummy-puss! You know i hate that!" He told her

"And thats why i love calling you that." Amy said with a smile on her face

"Whatever." Gumdrop said looking away

"Lets just finish watching." He said resuming watching his show.

After the show was over‚ Gumdrop felt his body coming back to his control and made his way downstairs. His mother was relaxing on the couch‚ his sisters except for Carine‚ Marissa and Skye were playing with dolls while the duo were talking about the movie they just saw "The Purge" and Skye was listening to some MCR songs.

His brother Scrapper was playing with his power ranger action figures and Carbon was talking to talking to Sally. Everyone was present except for Marmalade and his dad. He knew why his sister wasn't present but not his father. He decided to try looking for him in his room‚ living room kitchen‚ bathroom and found him nowhere. Then he went into the basement downstairs and found him training...hard.

Gumball decided not to give up karate as a kid despite the teasing others gave him and he became exceptionally good at it‚ especially with his "cat like reflexes". He learned various other martial arts such as Muay Thai‚ Takewando‚ and Judo. However his favorite was Tiger style kung-fu. One day in high school he went toe to toe with Tina and a group of kids he spent detention with in and won...barely and sent him a 2 weeks in the hospital‚ but he won. After the events of "Knight in blue fur" he also tried weapons training‚ mainly with swords with Varric still guiding him until he could take care of it himself. Gumball never had to use his sword skills again however but he still kept up with his close combat training.

Gumball is punching on a full body bag‚ practicing punches‚ kicks‚ knees and elbows. He stops when he notices his son behind him.

"Oh hey son! You can move again i see." Gumball said

"Yeah. What are you doing dad?" Gumdrop asked

"What? This? Oh its nothing much. Just something to keep me in tip top shape. You don't think my wife loves me for just my personality did you?" Gumball asked jokingly to his son

"Actually i did." Said Gumdrop

"Pff. Whatever." Gumball said with his arms folded

"You sure got alot of equipment." Gumdrop said looking at his fathers workout gear.

Weights‚ fist wraps‚ treadmill‚ punching bags. It looked like a mini personal gym.

"Yep." Gumball said.

Gumball thought about it for awhile and then decided.

"Hey son. How about you try sparring a bit with me?" Gumball asked

"Really?" Gumdrop asked

"Yeah. Ill even teach you somethings." Gumball offered his son

"Well...ok sure!" Gumdrop said accepting his offer

Gumdrop and his father went to the middle of the room. Gumdrop heard his guardian wraith talk to him

"_Wow. Your dad is like freaking Batman!" Amy told Gumdrop_

"Yeah i guess" Gumdrop thought to her

"_And that body. Mmmm." _Amy said with a slight moan in her voice.

"Hey! Gross! Dont say that about my dad!" Gumdrop retorted to Amy

"_Dont worry. Your pretty sexy yourself." _Amy told him

"Just...shut up" Gumdrop told Amy

Gumdrop went into a fighting stance to prepare for his sparring match

Gumball was also getting ready to fight until he heard a voice in his head also...an old friend.

"_So..this is your son huh?" The mysterious voice asked_

"V-varric?!" Gumball almost screamed to himself in surprise

"Its sure been awhile since ive talked to you!" Gumball thought/ said to Varric in his head

"_Yep. Gumdrop sure is growing up‚ and he is a splitting image of you" Varric said_

_"_I know. Wait. How did you know his name? And that he was my son?" Gumball said in confusion

"_Oh well i dont know. Maybe because i see and hear everything you do! Ive been with you for 18 years! Ive been there with you through it all! Your graduation‚ your wedding‚ when your kids were born! Cant believe ypu forgot about me like that. _Varric said

"Sorry man. We just haven't talked that much and life was so good for me that...wait up." Gumball said

"You said you see ALL i do?" Gumball asked nervously

"_Yes." _Varric confirmed

"...so...you...were there when..." Gumball tried to finish his sentence before Varric finished

"_Your children were conceived? Yes. Oh and great job this morning by the way. Im sure your wife loved every moment." _Varric said bluntly

"...so...you were the one telling me what to do the first time? Wow. I thought that was just the testosterone talking." Gumball jokingly thought

_"Ok enough of this. Lets just spar." _Varric said ending the awkward conversation


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright son, you can come at me first" Gumball said

Gumdrop nodded and decided to surprise his dad by getting on all fours and pounce at his father. Gumball grabbed his son by his front paws and threw him over his shoulder. Gumdrop's body hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Ahhh. Oww." Gumdrop said lying upside down

"Hahaha! What was that?! We need to actually fight son." Gumball said shaking his head

Gumdrop flipped himself rightside up and got back on his feet

"Haha. Why would u try to jump him?" Amy asked him

"Well i thought it would work!" Gumball thought to Amy

"Look. If you are going to fight your old man‚ acting like your feral ancestors wont work." Amy told Gumdrop

"I know. I know." Gumdrop said nervously approaching his father

Gumball was watching his son recovering from being thrown over

** *Meanwhile in Gumball's mind***

"Over did it a bit dont you think?" Varric said

"What? No. I mean what else was i suppose to do?" Gumball thought to Varric

"How about just dodging? You dont want to seem too overpowered. It isnt good for the boy's self image." Varric lectured Gumball

"Are you telling me how to raise MY son?" Gumball argued to Varric

"Need i remind you that if it wasnt for me‚ you wouldn't even be alive long enough to have a son? Or have a relationship with Carrie in the first place?" Varric told Gumball

"W-well.." Gumball tried to argue back but couldn't find any words

"Why‚ you didnt even know how to please your wife until i-" Varric was getting ready to lecture him again until Gumball gave up trying to argue

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Fine! Sorry!" Gumball apologized to Varric

"Your right. I shouldnt be too hard on him. He is my son afterall. And at least he is trying. He's doing much better than i did when i was his age." Gumball said

Gumball and Gumdrop got out of their mindscapes with their inner guardians and readied themselves again.

"All right Gumdrop. Sorry for being so forceful. Your a beginner so i will go a bit easy on you. You ok?" Gumball asked

"Yeah im fine. It was my own fault anyway. Lets fight normally." Gumdrop told Gumball

"Ok. Now i will punch and you try to block it." Gumball warned his son

Gumdrop nodded his head and prepared to block

Gumball threw a quick left jab which Gumdrop used his left arm to block it from making contact with his face.

"Good block son!" Gumball complimented his son

"Now i will throw some punches and you try to block or dodge ok?"

Gumdrop nodded but it was in a nervous manner. He knew that block was a fluke and he couldnt know when his dad would punch or where‚ so he couldn't block.

"Hey. You dont seem so sure of yourself." Amy said to Gumdrop

"Like you have no idea. I have no idea where or when he is going to strike." Gumball thought

"Right eye! In 3 seconds block!" Amy demanded Gumdrop

"Wh-what?" Gumdrop questioned her

"Just do it!" Amy demanded again

Gumball threw a punch to the exact area where Amy said he would. Because Gumdrop was warned of this‚ he was able to block it.

"Now he is going to try and kick you in the stomach and uppercut you! Block and dodge!" Amy told Gumdrop

"Right!" Gumdrop exclaimed

The same thing happened. Gumball did exactly what Amy said he would and Gumdrop did what Amy told him.

"Woah. How did you know what he was going to do!? Gundrop asked Amy in confusion

***Gumball's POV***

"How did he know what i was going to do!?" Gumball asked himself in confusion

"Maybe your son is more talented than you gave him credit for" Varric said

"But he didnt even know how to fight before." Gumball said

"Maybe he was deceiving you to throw you off your guard." Varric suggested

"Awwww thats my boy! Chip off the old block!" Gumball thought happily

"As a fighter or a liar?" Varric questioned

"...yes." Gumball said

***Gumdrop's POV***

"Well you see‚ i can kind of...see things before they happen. Its not like i can see the future but i can tell what someone is going to do before they even realize it." Amy tried to explain the special ability she had

"By watching how another person stands‚ walks‚ behaves‚ talks or even how their eyes move‚ i can tell what they are going to do next before they even know what they will do!" Amy told Gumdrop

"Woah. So its like...the Sharigan?! From Naruto?" Gumdrop asked in a jokingly yet serious manner

"Well...yeah. Actually...yes! Its basically the same thing" Amy told Gumdrop

"Neat! Wish i had a power like that!" Gumdrop said a bit jealous of Amy

"Well you got me. I think that should be enough." Amy said with a happy tone in her voice

"Yeah. Yeah" Gumdrop said

Gundrop was then told to dodge his father's incoming kick but after he managed to dodge‚ he decided to strike his father in the ribcage. After a successful strike he went in to kick his father in the face which Gumball managed to duck out of the way of and push himself away jumping into the air and landing on his feet‚ a few feet away from Gumdrop.

***Gumball's POV***

"Well son. I can tell you are very skilled. So as a reward‚ i wont hold back anymore" Gumball said smiling at his son who could hear a slight growl coming from his father

Gumball was becoming more like his mother in terms of competitive nature. Even with his own son‚ he wouldnt back down from showing what he is capable of to someone who he thought could handle it.

***Gumdrop's POV***

*gulp* "Uh...dad? Are you ok?" Gundrop started to shake as he saw the fire in gumball's eyes

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Dad lost it. Im gonna die!" Gumdrop thought to himself

"Stop being such a puss...oh wait you are! Hahahaha!" Amy said to Gumdrop laughing

"Would you shut up and help me?" Gumdrop told Amy while he was freaking out

Gumball was approaching his son with the intent to give some pain.

"Of course ill help you. I know exactly what to do. Hold on." Amy said

Gumdrop was staying still‚ fearing what his dad might do to him. Then he felt as if something was opened inside of him. He felt as if power and energy was surging through his body. He had been awakened.

"Finished!" Amy said

"Wow...i feel...what did you do?" Gumball asked in excitement

"Your going to have to see for yourself! Amy told him with cheer and confidence

*Gumball's POV*

"Hehehe. I bet i scared him a little. First ill show him some of my Tiger style kung-fu"

"Gumball wait!"

"What? I need to see what else he can do!"

"No its not that its just...i feel as if something has changed in your son."

"What do you mean?'

"I can sense that he has gotten...stronger. Much stronger."

"Stronger? How stron-" Before gumball could finish his sentence his son punched him hard in his solar plexus with incredible speed‚ causing him to go to the ground holding his chest gasping for air. Gumdrop then used his newly unlocked ghost to teleport behind his dad and swept him off his feet. While he was above him he proceeded to strike his father's face. Gumball luckily reacted quickly enough to roll away.

"...that stronger." Varric said

"Ahh!" Gumball screamed in pain

"How did he do that?" Gumball questioned himself

*Gumdrop's POV*

"How did i do that?" Gumdrop questioned himself

"Your welcome." Said Amy

"Again. What did you do to me?" Gumdrop asked

"All i did was release the dormant traits you inherented from your fathers side of the family. Like speed and strength. And some of your mothers powers‚ like teleportation." Amy told Gumdrop

"Wow! Thanks Amy! What would i do without you-"

Gumball rocketed from the ground up to his feet and uppercutted Gumdrop. Gumdrop felt the hit not make contact with him. With every punch and kick his father threw‚ Gumdrop blocked‚ countered and dodged every one. When Gumdrop saw an opening‚ quickly attacked it with all he had. In addition to this‚ Gumdrop's claws were extended so every hit ripped whatever clothes Gumball had on‚ as well as scratching his skin showing blood.

*pant* "Ok...he definitely got stronger‚ but how? And his ghost powers are here too?" Gumball asked

"Well i can see if there is anything wrong." Varric offered

Varric could see any energy or power from others. In Gumdrop what he saw shocked him. He saw a dark aura‚ an intimidating power coming from his body. And it was rising.

"Oh...my. I'm not sure exactly what it is but something is giving him power." Varric told his friend

"Well..that explains his sudden change. But what can i do?" Gumball asked

"At this rate you two are evenly matched." Varric paused for a few seconds before saying "Go all the way." Varric said

"A-are you sure?" Gumball questioned him

"Yes. I highly doubt you will hurt him too much." Varric assured him

"Hmm. Ok." Gumball said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Do it."

Varric did the same thing Amy did; unlock his dormant abilities.

***Gumdrop's POV***

Gumdrop was feeling very pleased with his new found power. He fought like an animal. His claws hungered for tearing through something and he loved the feel of harming his opponent‚ even if it was his father.

"Uhh...woah. Gummy...i think you have met your match." Amy said surprised

"What do you mean?" Gumdrop asked

"Your dad. I can sense his energy‚ his power. And it just went through the roof." Amy said in a fearful tone

"How strong do you think he is now-"

Gumdrop was cut off by his father going on a full barrage on him. He punched his stomach twice with much force‚ he used quick jabs and elbow strikes to attack his body. Gumball aimed for pressure points which would incapacitate Gumdrop so that he would be slightly paralyzed. The speed at which his father was going was almost blinding. Gumball uppercutted his son with an open palm‚ revealing his claws. With a animalistic growl‚ he swiped his chest with his now clawed palm‚ ripping Gumdrop's shirt by missing his chest by an inch. Gumball then went to attack his son the exact same way he did his brother Darwin years ago when Darwin couldn't stop talking ill of people. He kicked Gumdrop into the air‚ while he was mid air he rapidly kicked him numerous times while dashing from side to side in an "X" figure attack then finishing him off with a double open claw swipe which sent Gumdrop crashing to the ground.

"To answer you question Gumdrop...that much stronger." Amy said

"Damn. I can barely even move." Gumdrop said resting on his one good leg

"Does he have some spirit in him too?" He asked

"I'm not very sure. But the least i can do is help you move again." Amy told Gumdrop

Amy healed him so that he could move again. During the process‚ a steam like substance radiated from his body. Gumdrop stood up‚ healed from his wounds.

"Ok. No way his ghost powers could do something like that." Gumball said in awe

"Then i was correct. There is a being in his body helping him." Varric said

"What? What is it then?" Gumball asked Varric

"It is a ghost like entity. But more powerful." Varric said

"Well. Is this a bad thing?" Gumdrop asked with concern in his voice

"It seems to have a mutual relationship with him. It does not seems too dangerous‚ since it is helping the boy." Varric said assuring Gumball's sons safety

"Phew. Thats a relief." Gumball said

Gumball and Gumdrop were staring at each other. Both out of breath‚ drenched in sweat and tired of exchanging blows. Gumdrop was eager to fight again. His carnivorous teeth were showing with a wicked smile‚ growling a bit. Gumball saw how different he acted. He knew that only one thing would snap him back. He decided to end this with his expertise...sword play

"Hey...son" Gumball said

"Yeah dad?" Gumdrop asked

"Ha..you... are...really good at this! Im proud!" Gumball said giving his son a thumbs up

"Hehe. Thanks dad." Gumdrop said with a sense of accomplishment.

"But. Before we end things. Lets do one more thing." Gumball said

Gumball walked over to a closet and pulled out two wooden practice swords. He threw one to Gumdrop and kept one to himself.

"You may be great at brawling. But lets see how you deal with a more...complex way of fighting ." said Gumball as he readied himself with the sword/stick in his hands

Gumdrop had no idea to use a weapon so he fumbled with the wooden stick a bit before he readied himself.

"O-ok. Ready!" Gumdrop said

"Amy. Want to help me out with this?" he asked Amy

"I don't know anything about sword fighting! The best you can do is block!"

"Aww come on!" Gumdrop shouted out loud

Gumball rushed into Gumdrop with the sword in his hand and in a split second‚ Gumball was at Gumdrop side‚ sword making contact with his. Gumball kept attacking furiously from all sides with no signs of mercy while Gumdrop was helplessly trying to block. Gumball was able to luckily swap the sword out of Gumball's hand‚ only to have him grab it back by the hilt and strike back. This kept going on until Gumball used all of his strength to strike Gumdrops sword‚ breaking it. Gumdrop was in shock as he saw his weapon destroyed. He knew he had no chance of winning. While in awe‚ Gumdrop noticed that his father was no longer there. He stood still, wondering where his father went until he felt a presence behind him. His father was with his sword at the back of his son's neck.

"Annnd your dead. I win!" Gumball shouted joyfully

Gumdrop dropped to his knees from exhaustion‚ wondering what just happened.

"He..he just..disappeared...like he teleported." Gumdrop thought

"Even i didn't see that. He is not completely normal. No way he is." Amy said

Gumball patted his son's shoulder

"Hey man. You alright?" Gumdrop asked

"Y-yeah dad. Wow. You were freaking awesome!" Gumdrop said admiring his father

"Thanks! But the real marvel is you!" Gumball said with pride in his voice

"Thanks dad." Said Gumdrop

Gumdrop fell his back to the ground trying to rest after the long sparring match. Gumball decided to do the same.

During all the fighting they did not know that a certain curious ghost feline was watching all the action‚ Carine.

"Ho...ly S#!+!" Carine whispered in amazement of her father and brother

"How...what just... I can't believe that just happened! How can these two goofballs be so...different while fighting? How can they fight like that?" Carine thought to herself

She remembered to Gumdrop's display of primal rage. His clawing‚ his growls and his total change in nature. Usually Carine would have liked this behavior... But not with Gumdrop. Carine and her brother did not have the best relationship‚ and she openly states that she hates him‚ but she knew him more than anyone else.. And this was not him.

This moment was cut off by a screech coming from upstairs.

"MOM! HEELLPPP!" screamed a girl

Carine ran upstairs quickly before her brother and father could notice notice.

Gumball and Gumdrop heard this and helped each other up to get to the source of the problem.

Carrie‚ Gumball and her children were upstairs to see Marmalade at the door holding a boy in a pancho.

He looked battered‚ beaten and very sick.

"D-deejay?!" Gumdrop screamed in shock to see his best friend hurt.

"M-mom..please..h-help h-him..." Marmalade said sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! ^-^ You guys know the drill! Let me know how i did in Reviews, PM or whatever. Be sure to tell other readers to give my story a try! Enjoy!**

***Readers POV***

A terrible storm was brewing outside and inside the Watterson's home. Marmalade just came through the front door carrying her hurt friend, hoping that her family could be of service.

"D-deejay?" Gumdrop said

"Oh my.." Skye gasped with het hands over her mouth

"Marmalade! What happened?" Carrie asked his crying daughter

"I-I don't know! I just found him like this when i was coming from school!" Marmalade said

"Coming home from school? I thought that was supposed to be 2 hours ago! Where have you been?" Carrie asked confused

"Look. Mom. I swear to you. I will explain everything later, but right now i NEED your help! A hospital is not within miles! So i had to come here! Please help him!" Marmalade begged her mother

Carrie saw the desperation in her daughter's eyes. She decided to forget about her questions and focus on the situation at hand.

"Marmalade. Put him on the couch." Carrie demanded and Marmalade obeyed

Deejay had bruises all on his face, including a black eye. Carrie then felt Deejay's head, he had a high fever. His clothes were drenched, it looked as if he was laying in the rain for hours.

"Ok. He is burning up. We need to strip these wet clothes off him. Marmalade, get his pants" Carrie told her daughter

"W-what?!" Marmalade could not believe what she heard.

Just saying, even in a situation like this, what teenage girl wouldn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed about taking off a boys pants?

"Y-you w-w-want me t-to take off h-his pants?!" Marmalade asked shaking and stuttering nervously

"Marmalade! Just do it! He is sick and hurt!" Carrie said furiously to Marmalade

"Ok! Ok!" Marmalade said trying to ignore her embarrassment

Carrie first took off Deejay's rain jacket and then his shirt so that he would be bare chested.

Marmalade went by Deejay's side and proceeded to remove Deejay's jeans. She was blushing madly the entire ordeal but she was able to push through it and successfully removed the pants.

Carrie examined Deejay's body. There were a few scrapes on his legs and bruises across his chest and on his sides. He also had a few open cuts on his arms. He was breathing a bit hard as he was still feverish.

"Gumball can you get me some wet rags?" Carrie asked her husband

"Yes honey!" Gumball said as he rushed into the kitchen and got some clean dish rags and wet them with ice-cold water. He then went back to the living room and handed the rags to Carrie who then put one on Deejay's forehead, trying to lower his temperature. She put the rest on his bumps and bruises to try to help lower the inflammation.

"Gumdrop. Give me the disinfectant and bandages." Carrie said

Gumdrop nodded and left to obtain the materials for his friend.

"What the hell happened?" Gundrop thought

Gumdrop came back with what Carrie needed. Carrie applied the disinfectant‚ which stung a little bit‚ and wrapped the wounds up with bandages.

Carrie felt around Deejay's ribcage who silently screamed in pain from her touch.

"It looks like he may have some broken ribs" Carrie said with her arms folded.

Gumdrop was thinking of the well being of Deejay. Was he going to be ok? How did this happen?

"Oh my. I hope he is ok." Amy said

"Amy! Can you heal other people? Like you did me?" Gumdrop asked Amy in his head

"Sorry. I cant. Im in your body and im most familiar to how your body works." Amy said

"Damn it!" Gumdrop cursed silently

"Ok! I need bags of ice and some pain killers! Skye! Sindy! Get them!" Carrie told her children

"Yes!" Sindy and Skye both said

A few seconds later they came back with what she needed.

She placed the bags of ice on his ribs and checked his temperature again. It was slightly normal‚ not perfect‚ but not as bad as before.

Deejay could be heard wheezing and coughing. Fearing he had pneumonia‚ Carrie told Carbon to get the meds from the top drawer.

To anyone who doesn't know yet‚ Carrie works as a full time doctor so she knows what she is doing and has medications for her family in times of illness.

"Ok‚ we need to administer the antibiotics." Carrie said

Carrie poured the medicine down Deejay's throat. Luckily he swallowed and didnt choke on it. A few minutes later‚ his wheezing went down and so did his temperature.

"Gumball. Help me take him upstairs to the guest bedroom." Carrie told Gumball

"Yeah" said Gumball

Carrie and Gumball carried Deejay to the guest bedroom where he could rest. Carrie also advised to put two fans in the room to cool Deejay off.

"Deejay will be ok. Well‚ more okay than he was. Ill call his parents." Carrie said

After calling a surprised Penny and Damien while they were away on business‚ they said they were on their way.

Carrie called marmalade into the living room. Marmalade came and sat down‚ ready to face her parents.

"So. What happened?" Gumball asked

Marmalade held her head down in disgrace that she lied to her parents and made her siblings lie for her. She told them of how she fot detention and that Deejay offered to wait for her after detention.

"-so i found Deejay and rushed over here." Said Marmalade finishing her story

"SO YOU GOT DETENTION AND THEN YOU LIED?! Carrie shouted at Marmalade with fire in her eyes

"Y-yes." Marmalade said

"Wait." Gumball said

"You said that Simian gave you detention even though you answered the question right?." Gumball asked trying to confirm her story

"Yes. Its true." Marmalade said

"...that *bleep*! That witch messed with my mother! Me! And now she is messing with my kids?! I would have kicked her bright‚ red‚ wrinkly old ass if i were you!" Gumball retorted

"Carrie‚ even you have to agree that it wasnt fair how she was judged." Said Gumball

"Hell yes i agree! She is just out to get us just because!" Carrie said‚ surprising her daughter

"Marms! You are not grounded for getting detention!" Carrie said

Marmalade was shocked by her mother's sudden change

"But you ARE grounded for lying to us." Gumball said‚ shooting down Marmalade's happiness

"And as for you all!" Carrie said talking to Scrapper‚ Belle‚ Sindy and Ranae.

"3 weeks Gumball?" Carrie suggested

"3 weeks indeed." Gumball agreed

*a few minutes later*

Charcoal came running through the door‚ being alerted of Deejay's condition by Gumdrop along with Deejay's parents coming soon after.

Carrie offered Penny and Damien a seat in the living room as she thought of what to say.

"S-so. I-is he okay?" Penny asked crying

"He is now. Although he seems to have a few broken bones and slight pneumonia." Carrie told Penny

"Would you like to come and see him?" Carrie asked Penny and Damien

"Yes!" They both replied

Carrie‚ Penny and Damien entered the guest bedroom where Deejay was still resting. He was surrounded by Marmalade‚ Charcoal and Gumdrop.

"Kids. May you leave to give these two time alone with him?" Carrie asked Marms‚ Char and Gumdrop

"Yes ma'am.. Wait! Deejay is waking up!" Charcoal told everyone

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal and Deejay**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yo! Chapter 7! ^_^ Now just a WARNING! This chapter WILL contain cursing. Just found it fair to warn you! Enjoy!**_

_***Deejay's POV***_

"It is nothing but darkness. Pain all around my body. My lungs felt as if they were like water balloons and were about to explode. If hurts to even breath. My head is splitting, its a wonder how I can even think. What happened to me?" Deejay said as he was floating in endless darkness and pain

"Please, just make this end. I don't how this happened but please, just make my suffereing end."

Deejay kept hearing these voices out of nowhere

_*Sob* _

_*sniffle*_

"Who is that? Is someone crying?" Deejay asked, but nobody responded

"_Who could have done this?"_

"_Why would someone do this?!"_

"Who are those two? Why do they sound so familiar?" Deejay asked again

"_D-deejay"_

Deejay sees a faint flash of light in the murky darkness of his mind

"Who are you? A-am i dead? Are you the angel of death? Here to take my soul?" Deejay asked once again

"_Deejay!"_

"Wait...that voice. Marmalade! Its her voice!" Deejay shouted

"_Marms please, crying won't solve anything"_

"_He's right. We know how you feel cuz."_

"Its Gumdrop! and Charcoal! Hey guys! Where are you?!" Deejay asked with no answer

*sobs*

The light gets brighter and brighter in the distance

"Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Deejay said as he ran closer towards the light, determined to leave this pit of darkness

*GASP* Deejay loudly gasped as if he has been shocked back to life

_***Everyone's POV***_

Deejay finally woke up. He started coughing, trying to clear whatever fluids was still in his system, He opened his eyes.

"Gumdrop? Charcoal? Mr and Mrs. Watterson? Mom? Dad?...Marmalade!" Deejay said coming back to the world of the living

"Dude! Are you ok? What happened? Why were you outside? Who did this? When-" Gumdrop and Charcoal rambled on

"Boys, Boys. Deejay is very weak. We need to let him rest and spend time with his fami-" Carrie was about to finish her sentence before Marmalade burst out crying

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Marmalade before she hugged Deejay as tightly as she could

Marmalade was crying her heart out. She feared for Deejay's life, seeing him in his condition, she didn't know what would happen.

"Deejay!" Marmalade cried again

Nobody broke them up, they instead smiled knowing that she cared so much.

Deejay was shocked at first by the sudden burst of emotion, but he soon hugged back.

"Ok..this hurts like words cannot describe, but i don't care." Deejay thought with a smile on his face

Marmalade finally loosened her grip on Deejay with tears still in her eyes. Her face was lit from the brightest, most warmest smile Deejay had ever seen.

"Thank god you're okay." Marmalade said in a soft voice

Charcoal gave Deejay a thumbs up like he did earlier today. Deejay then looked nervously at Gumdrop who was nodding his head in approvement of what happened. This relieved Deejay a bit.

"Ok. I think we should let you talk to your folks." Gumdrop said

"Yeah. We will talk to you later bro." Charcoal said leaving the room along with Gumdrop, Gumball,Carrie and lastly Marmalade who gave Deejay a quick hug one last time before leaving out.

"Oh Honey!" Screamed Penny as she hugged Deejay even harder than Marmalade did which caused him even more pain.

"Penny! Stop it you're killing him." Damien said trying to save his son from having crushed internal organs

Penny let go of Deejay to let him breath. Damien sat down in a chair beside his son with his wife by him.

"Son, what happened to you? Who did this? What are their names?" Damien asked his son, trying to get to the root of the issue

"I-i...i don't know. I barely remember anything." Deejay told his parents

_***Gumdrop's room* **_

There is a silence in Gundrop's room. Marmalade sitting on the floor and Charcoal was sitting on Gumdrop's computer desk.

For five minutes‚ everything stayed quiet and awkward until Charcoal decided to break the silence.

"You love him dont you?" Charcoal asked out of nowhere

"I what?!" Marmalade asked back‚ shocked

"You-Marmalade love Deejay. I know you do." Charcoal said again

"No one who sees a boy as JUST a friend‚ hugs them that tight and cries that hard." Charcoal told Marmalade

Marmalade knew what he was saying was true; she did like-no LOVE Deejay. He was the only boy she ever felt feelings for and the nicest to her out of anyone else. She was always afraid to admit her feelings because she didn't know if he felt the same.

"I-i just thought he was going to die! Im not in love with him!" Marmalade said painfully lying to her cousin

"All right‚ fine. Deejay is going to be heart broken i guess." Charcoal said while walking to the door until Marmalade stopped him

"W-wait!...Deejay...likes me?" Marmalade asked

"Yep. Ive know that for awhile." Charcoal said with his back leaning on the wall trying to look cool.

"...he...likes me. He likes me! HE LIKES ME!" Marmalades shouted in pure happiness

"Uh yeah he does." Charcoal said

"How will i tell him? Or how will he tell me? How will i do this?!" Marmalade kept asking

"Dont worry. Im sure the time will come." Charcoal assured

Marmalade was still ecstatic. The boy she loved had the same feelings for her as she did for him.

_***Living Room***_

Gumdrop needed some alone time in the living room. His parents were in the kitchen while his siblings were in their rooms. He was also relieved that Deejay was alright but he couldn't stop thinking of who caused this.

Carine decided to get something to drink from the kitchen but she couldn't help but see her brother sitting on the couch alone. Usually she wouldn't give two turds about him but because of what happened to his friend, she couldn't help but feel some sympathy.

"Um...hey." Carine trying to sound nice

"Oh hey Carine. Whats up?" Gumdrop said

"Oh nothing just... checking on you." Carine said

"...YOU...are checking on ME?" Gumdrop said

"Look. Im trying. Cut me some slack." Carine said pinching her forehead.

"Hehe. Well thanks. It means a ton." Gumdrop told Carine

Carine got up to get the drink she came down for in the first place until Gumdrop asked her:

"So how did you enjoy that fight?"

"What...fight?" Carine asked

"Pff. Don't play dumb with me. I know you saw me and dad sparring." Gumdrop said

During his sparring match with his dad‚ Amy unlocked many abilities within him. Which includes knowing of others presence with their scent.

"_He...knew i was there? How." _Carine thought

"Uh...yeah. You got me." Carine confessed

"Man. I bet i got my ass handed to me huh?" Gumdrop said

"What?! Did you see what you did back there? You were like an animal. Dad was too! Where did you guys learn that?" Carine asked with eager eyes

"I know dad trains‚ but i didn't learn that from anyone. Just instinct. (_**As well as a little help from Amy).**_" Gumdrop said

"Yeah right. There is no way that Gumdrop Watterson; the biggest goof i know‚ can fight like that!" Carine told Gumdrop

"Believe what you want." Gumdrop said

"AAAGGRRHHH!"

A scream of pain was heard. It was from Deejay

The pain of having his ribs broken was finally kicking in. It felt as if knives were stabbing him from the inside. Each movement he made was a burst of pain

Carrie rushed into the room‚ along with Marmalade and Charcoal‚ knowing full well what the pain was. She told Deejay to swallow two pain killer tablets. The pain slowly went away but still lingered.

Gumdrop heard the screams and he seethed with anger. His curled his fists and tried to calm down but it proved too much for him.

Gumdrop gritted his teeth‚ showing his fangs. He could be heard growling like an enraged beast.

"Gumdrop? Are you alrig-" Carine tried to ask her brother

"RWAAHHH!" Gumdrop roared before extending his claws and swiping the wall leaving a large scar and a chunk of wall missing.

Gumdrop breathed hard from his nostrils with rage not yet satisfied.

"Gumdrop! Calm down! Your going to get in trouble!" Carine warned

"SO WHAT?! SO FUCKING WHAT?!" Gumdrop screamed at Carine

Carine stepped back a bit in shock. She saw him angry before‚ but not like this. She could see that his eyes were red. Not a metaphor‚ actually red with a slit down the middle like an animal.

"YOU SAW HOW HE WAS! IF MARMALADE DIDNT FIND HIM HE WOULD'VE DIED!" Gumdrop retorted in rage once again

Gumdrop punched through the wall. Carine was once again‚ surprised by her brother's behavior. Not even Carbon acted like this.

Carine was disturbed by this. But her confusion turned to fear...when Gumdrop went from raging...to laughing

"Hehehehe...Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA! You know..its funny. Usually you would call me some little punk or a coward if i ever acted this way before. Why aren't you doing that now? Huh?" Gumdrop said with a sadistic smile

Carine was now‚ for the first time in years‚ genuinely afraid.

"There is a difference between you and me. If someone pisses you off or does you wrong‚ you talk all of this shit. Saying you would kill them in terrible ways. When the worst thing you ever did was burn down a house when they weren't even home." Gumdrop said with his expression changed from insane smile to cold frown

"Now with me." Gumdrop let out his claws

"I may be a goof‚ i may be a child‚ i may be a simple idiot...but I am no little bitch. If someone has the balls to harm those i care for; my family‚ my friends...no matter who it is. A kid‚ adult‚ parent‚ teacher‚ student‚ police officer. It doesn't matter. Whoever did it‚ whoever was involved...i wont have a problem with killing EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. ONE. With my bare hands. Nothing to delay it. No tricks. No fun with it. No help. I would just do it. And sleep like a kitten the following night."

"You are a Joker"

"...I am a killer..."

Carine feels as if she had lost her brother. He was a completely different Gumdrop Watterson. She was terrified of him. He had the eyes of a pure killer. Carine felt as if she had no other choice to get Gumdrop back.

_***SMACK***_

Carine slapped Gumdrop as hard as she could. Gumdrop was sent off his feet and fell onto the floor.

Gumdrop was unconscious for 5 minutes before coming to.

"Ahhh. Oww. What happened?" Gumdrop said holding his cheek

Gumdrop looked above him and saw his sister. She looked as if she saw a ghost _**(no pun intended)**_. Her eyes were also glazed‚ shiny and red.

"Carine. Are you alright? H-have...you been crying? Gumdrop asked surprised at the fact that she may have cried

Gumdrop was back. Whatever happened to him‚ she didn't know. But he was back.

"What! No! Shut up!" Carine yelled

"Ahh why does my cheek hurt? What happened to the walls? Theres a hole and...did something claw it?" Gumdrop asked confused with seemingly no memory of what happened

"Yeah. Some animal came in here and messed up the place. You were knocked out but we got it out..Mom and Dad dont know this yet so we have to fix the wall before they find out! Come on." Carine said trying to change the subject

Gumdrop stood there still confused. Then he looked at the claw marks more closely. Memories of what happened today rushed back. Deejay's accident‚ his argument with Carine‚ and what he had said to her.

"No...no...not again. What did i do?"

Carine came back with the plaster‚ paint and glue to fix the wall and saw Gumdrop standing with his head down.

"Carine. I did this. I know i did." Gumdrop said

Carine looked at her brother‚ knowing also that he had done this.

"Did...i hurt you? Did i say anything? If i did..im sorry. Whatever i did i apologize...please. Forgive me." Gumdrop said with cracks in his voice

Carine did the one thing that she never thought she would do. She gave Gumdrop a big hug.

" You're alright. I understand." Carine said

Carine released Gumdrop

"Thanks. So...wanna help me patch this wall up before mom and dad find out?" Gumdrop asked his sister

"Hmmm. Sure." Carine said

Gumdrop and Carine got the wall fixed up quickly before their parents could find out.

"Hey Carine. Thanks for helping me out. And again i apologize for how i acted." Gumdrop said

"Stop apologizing! You sound like a punk." Carine said

"Haha. Yeah ok. Later." Gumdrop said

Carine went back to her room. As the room laid empty‚ Amy exited out of Gumdrop's body

"What the hell was that?!_" _Amy said

"What do you mean?" Gumdrop asked

"That tantrum. I've never seen you that pissed_." _Amy said

"To be honest... i dont know. I just felt so much anger inside me. Ive never felt like that or clawed the wall before either. I felt more...savage." Gumdrop said while looking at his hands

"Gummy? Do you want to see your friend? To try to make you feel better_?" _Amy asked

"I dont know. Probably later...why do you care?" Gumdrop asked

"Why do i care?" Amy said

"Yeah. Why? Ever since you came to live with- scratch that‚ live IN me. I've lost control. I almost destroyed my home and i might've hurt my sister! So why do you even care for my well being?!" Gumdrop shouted at Amy

Amy gave Gumdrop a big hug‚ melting away any anger he had within him. Amy takes both of Gumdrop's hands and holds them

"Because... I care about you Gummy. I really do."

To Gumdrop‚ Amy was an awesome girl. She liked the same things he did and they did everything together. She may have been mischievous‚ brash and seemed a tad evil sometimes but Gumdrop knew her true heart.

"You got me out of an eternity of pain‚ you gave me peace‚ you gave me a home‚ you gave me a family‚ you gave me life and most of all‚ you gave me...you."

Gumdrop looked into Amy's face. She looked so sincere and so were her words. Her eyes were entrancing. (_**I wouldn't say they were "eyes" if you look at Amy's actual character design but you get the image)**_ Voids of darkness with shades of red which were pulling Gumdrop's face closer and closer until they were so close they could hear each others breath. Because of Gumdrop's newly enhanced senses‚ he could smell scents from her which he never could before. Lavender‚ cinnamon‚ strawberries and many more. Each second he became more and more intoxicated with her‚ ready to indulge in her.

"Amy..." Gumdrop said while closing his eyes

"Gumdrop..." Amy said while closing her eyes

"Gumball!" Shouted a voice out of nowhere scaring the two while ruining an intimate moment

Gumdrop looked back and saw his father. His hands were on his waist and he had a big smile on his face.

"So this is the little Missy who lives in your body!" Gumball said happily

"What? Who? Where? Who are you talking abou- ahhh i give up." Gumdrop said with his head down in defeat

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	8. Chapter 8

Gumdrop and Amy were in a _VERY _awkward situation. Gumball just walked in on them having a moment. This alone would be enough but now Gumball knew of his son's secret.

"Don't worry son. I've known that something was odd about you ever since we sparred, so I'm not too surprised." Gumball said

"Um...ok." Gumdrop said

"So who is your friend?" Gumball asked pointing to Amy

"Oh! Uh..this is Amy. I kind of..picked her up after I went in that house."

"H-hi. Nice to meet you Gumdrop's dad" Amy said

"Nice to meet you too. And you can call me Gumball." Gumball said

"So dad..are you going to tell mom about this?" Gumdrop asked

"Tell your mother that a ghost has been hosting your body, living with you, sleeping with you and god knows what else would be going on if I didn't stop you two just now?" Gumball said

"We didn't do anything! We were just...talking! Right Amy?" Gumdrop said frantically

"Yes we were just discussing things!" Amy yelled

"You guys are terrible at this. Don't worry I won't tell your mother what happened. But we will talk later. Ok?" Gumball said

"Yes dad." Gumdrop said

"Alright‚ well i'm going to get some groceries! Bye son! You too Amy!" Gumball said while leaving out the door.

Gumdrop and Amy were left alone and uncomfortable. They were both blushing madly trying their best not look at each other.

Gumdrop's heart was pumping hard in his chest. His mind was full of questions. Amy's case wasn't that different. Her heart _**(if she has a physical heart in the first place)**_ was racing and they both were thinking the same thing.

"What was going on? Were we about to...kiss? Oh god! Why would I do that? What will he/she think of me now?" They thought simultaneously

After a few minutes of sitting‚ their nerves calmed down enough so that they could look at each other again.

"H-hey."

"Hi."

"How you doing."

"Relatively well."

"Good. Good."

They stay silent

"...how about we go see Deejay now?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks... for caring."

Amy smiled "Sure."

_*** In the guest Bedroom***_

Deejay was talking to Charcoal while Marmalade was sitting by them. Penny and Damien were talking to Carrie regarding Deejay's status of health.

"How is he? How long will he need to recover?" Damien asked

"Well‚ his pneumonia is virtually gone but his main problem is his ribs. They may take a week to recover. Probably two. He will need lots of rest so i wouldn't recommend him going to school until he fully recovers." Carrie told Damien

"Hmm. I hope he can still move." Damien said

"Deejay sweetie. Can you move?" Penny asked her son

Deejay tried to move out the bed

"Argh. Still hurts like hell. Oops. Sorry mom." Deejay told his mother's

"Well then how are we going to-" Damien tried asking before Carrie intervened

"Don't worry. He can stay with us." Carrie said

Penny and Damien looked surprised. As well as Marmalade and Deejay.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean‚ we would never want to impose or-" Penny tried to say before being stopped by Carrie

"Penny‚ don't worry about it. He is more than welcomed to stay here. We will take care of him as if he was one of our own. He can live here until he heals up. Besides im pretty we would _LOVE _to have him here. Right Marmalade?" Carrie said while looking at Marmalade with a sly smile

"Uh..yes. Yes that would be great!" Marmalade said trying to hide her excitement

"Then it's settled! He can stay here." Carrie said

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We can pay for any expenses." Penny said

"Nope. You don't need to pay a dime." Carrie said

"Oh my goodness. You are so good! Just let us get whatever Deejay needs from home ok?" Penny said.

"Of course" said Carrie

Damien and Penny left to get some of Deejay's things. Carrie left the room for a while.

"Well I'd better leave for home before my mom throws a fit." Charcoal said

"Seeya Marms" Charcoal said while high fiving her

"Peace Deejay" Charcoal said while giving him a handshake

Charcoal walked to the door about to leave but but before looking back and saying:

"Good luck you two!" Then closing the door

Both knew what he meant but they didn't know that the other knew as well as themselves. _**(Did you get that?)**_

"Hey Deejay. Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Marmalade asked

"No im good. Im alright." Deejay said

"Deejay." Said Marmalade

"Yes?" Deejay asked

"What happened to you?" Marmalade asked him

"Oh. Uhhhh. I honestly don't remember much Marms." Deejay stated

"Please try. Can you remember anything?" Marmalade begged, trying to get to the bottom of this

"Well...i'll try." Deejay said.

Deejay closed his eyes and tried to concentrate


	9. Chapter 9

_***Hours ago***_

Deejay left school and immediately waited by the front door. He had his PlayBox Rita with him to keep him occupied _**(parody of the PlayStation Vita). **_He played for a few minutes until it ran out of battery.

"Crap. Well i guess ill-" Deejay was saying until he noticed a lot of rain pouring down.

"Well good thing i brought this poncho." Deejay said

He put it on and stood with his back by the door.

_**(Deejay is not telling Marmalade about the parts in which he thinks about her)**_

"Well it sure is raining‚ but i can take it because Marmalade is worth it!"

Deejay waited for half an hour before he decided to take a little nap. He had a dream.

He was alone in a pitch black room. He looked for a light switch or something to turn on light. Then one by one‚ candles were lit until he could see what was in front of him. He saw a heart shaped bed‚ covered in rose petals.

"Um...what's going on? Deejay asked in his dream

"_Our honeymoon baby.." _A woman said in a sultry tone

_**(I'm not trying to be a perv or anything‚ im just describing the fantasy of a teenage boy.)**_

Deejay turned around to see the source of the voice. He saw a voluptuous looking woman dressed in red laced lingerie. She had a busty figure with the curve of an hourglass‚ however she had no legs and instead had a ghostly tail and a orange and black bow in her blue hair. It was a fully grown Marmalade.

Deejay was left speechless at the beauty of his love. He had never seen a woman so beautiful right in front of him.

"Marmalade... What are you doing? Why are we here?" Deejay asked with his mouth still on the ground

Marmalade got very close to Deejay

"This is our honeymoon. We are here to...consummate our love." Marmalade said.

"W-w-w-what?! Y-y-ou mean..." Deejay stuttered as Marmalade gently pushed him onto the bed

Marmalades tail turned into legs which revealed more of her figure. She had a very thick waist and thighs which fit the restnof her body perfectly. Deejay found incredibly attractive. She was now on top of Deejay. His heart felt like it was going to shoot out of his chest. He had always dreamed of this moment. Marmalade caressed Deejay's abdomen‚ her fingers traced his abs and went to his chest and continued upward until she reached his cheek. She got closer and closer to Deejay until they could clearly see into each others eyes.

"Now..love me..my husband." Marmalade said closing her eyes and moving her lips Deejay's

Deejay closed his eyes and prepared for a kiss.

When he opened his eyes again‚ he was still sitting on the wall near the front gate. He was awake.

"Dammit! That was a good dream too!"

Deejay looked at his watch. It was 3:30. In an hour and thirty minutes detention would be over.

*Cough*

*Cough*

Deejay took two mucus filled coughs. He felt as if he had less energy and he felt very hot. His clothes were drenched from sitting in the rain.

"Man! How long was I out? I'm feeling really sick. But I have to pull through. I have to be here for Marmalade!" Deejay screamed

"Did you say Marmalade?" A random voice said

"Huh? Yes I did. Who are you-" Deejay could not finsh his question as he was hit hard upon the head causing him to go unconscious. The group of people surrounding his body beat him with baseball bats‚ kicked him in the stomach and his eyes. One person took his knife and sliced his legs and arms. They then dragged his body and threw him on a porch near the sidewalk away from the school. Since he did not see who did it he had no idea who it was. Almost two hours later‚ he was picked up by Marmalade.

_***Current time***_

"After I heard that random voice‚ I just blacked out. Then I woke up here. Thats all i remember." Deejay said telling his side of the story.

Marmalade had a feeling of anger which turned into a feeling of guilt.

"Oh...my..." Marmalade said before tears streamed down her cheeks

"Marmalade.. What's wrong?" Deejay asked

"Me! I'm what's wrong!" Marmalade said before she broke down crying.

"It's my fault! If i never asked you to be with me after school. You would be ok!" Marmalade screamed while crying

"What?! This is not your fault! I'm the one who asked for you to come over! I'm the one who decided to stand in the rain all that time! It is my own fault! Not yours!" Deejay said trying to assure her.

"IT IS MY FAULT! I GOT DETENTION! I AGREED FOR YOU TO WAIT AND IT GOT YOU HURT! I ABUSED YOUR KINDNESS!" Marmalade said while still crying her heart out

"I never want you to have to do things for me if you dont want to...i'm *sniffle* so sorry! You almost died..if i lost you...*sob*" Marmalade cried

Deejay couldn't take her hating herself anymore.

"Marmalade! Look at me!" Ordered Deejay

Marmalade kept trying to apologize

Deejay used whatever strength he had and grabbed Marmalade's hand

"LOOK AT ME!" Deejay screamed at Marmalade to do‚ which she did

"I don't want you to apologize for anything you do! None of this was your fault in anyway! Dont you dare talk down on yourself! I offered for you to hang out with me because I love being with you! Even if I knew all of this would happen‚ I would have still stayed in the rain! I would have taken another beating by the whole damn football team for all i care! I Love you too fucking much for you to blame and hate yourself!" Deejay screamed to Marmalade

Marmalade was frozen in place. Did Deejay just confess to her?

"I..Deejay...I..." Marmalade said

Deejay wrapped his arms around her

"Marms...just please promise me you will not blame yourself for anything. You saved my life."

Deejay released the hug to look at Marmalade's face.

"Thank you for caring for me so much. Thank you for being my friend." Deejay said

Marmalade wiped her eyes of tears.

"Y-yes Deejay i promise." Marmalade said

Marmalade and Deejay were now at total peace‚ the world around them became nonexistent.

"Deejay...?" Marmalade said

"Marmalade...?" Deejay said

Marmalade moved her face closer to Deejay's

"Deejay..." Marmalade said

"Marmalade..." Deejay said

Deejay tilted his head to the right as Marmalade tilted hers to the left. They were ready for a kiss.

"Deejay..." Marmalade whispered while closing her eyes

"Marmalade..." Deejay whispered while closing his eyes

"AND GUMDROP!" said a loud shout from the door of the room

The two love birds quickly turned their head to the entrance

Gumdrop was standing which his arms crossed while smiling.

"Well‚ well‚ well" Said Gumdrop clapping his hands slowly

"That was like a movie!" Gumdrop said

"Gumdrop! We were not doing anything! I swear! Right Marmalade?" Deejay panicked

"Yeah! I was just...making sure his eyes were alright!" Marmalade said

She went and opened up Deejay's eyes wide

"Yep! All good!" Marmalade said chuckling nervously

Gumdrop obviously didn't believe it.

"No need to lie. I saw everything. I hope you weren't planning on using any tongue Marmalade. Or else we would have to add paralysis to his list of ailments." Gumdrop said

"Sh-shut up!" Marmalade shouted

"Hahahaha! Sure." Gumdrop said

"Oh! Marmalade mom said she needs to talk to you for a bit."

"Why?" Marmalade asked

"I don't know. She just needs you. It will give me and Deejay time to talk...man to man." Gumdrop said looking directly at Deejay

Deejay was scared out of his peanut shell. He feared what Gumdrop might say or do to him now since he has seen him almost kissing his sister.

"_Marmalade don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" _Deejay begged in his mind

"Alright i'll see what she wants." Marmalade sighed

"_Damn it!_" Deejay thought

Marmalade held Deejay's hand for a moment

"I'll be back ok?" Marmalade told Deejay before she floated to her mother

Now, it was just Deejay and Gumdrop. Deejay knew he couldn't run away from him or try to convince him otherwise, in other words...he knew he was screwed. Gumdrop slowly walked towards him‚ not showing a bit of emotion in his face.

"_He must be so angry he can't even express it!"_ Deejay fearfully thought

Gumdrop was now right beside him. Deejay was sweating out of fear. Gumdrop extended his paw to touch Deejay. Deejay closed his eyes‚ ready to receive whatever he was going to get.

Deejay felt the paw land on his shoulder and it laid there. Deejay opened his eyes to see Gumdrop...smiling at him.

"You...are...a Badass. You know that?" Gumdrop said

"What? I am? I thought you were going to kick my ass!" Deejay said

"Well someone beat me to it." Gumdrop said chuckling

"Besides if anyone deserves to be with my sister‚ it is YOU! After all the crap you endured? Just for her? I would be mad if she didn't try to kiss you!" Gumdrop said

Deejay let out a sigh of relief‚ knowing that his friend was on his side.

"Phew! Thanks man. That took a load off my shoulders." Deejay said

"And man you are lucky! You get to stay in bed for a couple weeks‚ food will be brought to you‚ you get to watch T.V and have Marmalade take care of you all that time." Gumdrop said

"Well yeah i guess that's...wait..MARMALADE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF ME?!" Deejay asked surprised

_***In Carrie's room***_

"I'm going to take care of Deejay?!" Marmalade asked her mother

"Yes. We can't just leave him home alone and me and your father have work. Your grades have been good enough so your grades won't drop too much. We may have grounded you, but you are also the main reason Deejay is still alive. So consider this a once in a lifetime reward." Carrie said

Marmalade couldn't believe it. This was an anime fantasy come to life. An injured boy being looked after the girl who loved him. _**Unsupervised**_

"What is wrong? I thought you would love this." Carrie said

"I-i do! I just..can't believe it." Marmalade said

"Hm. I would bet. Not many people are given a bonding experience like this. Now remember! You are just going to be his caretaker. Not his dirty little nurse!" Carrie said

"Dirty..little nurse? Like i wont shower or anything?" Marmalade asked confused

"You know what I mean!" Carrie said

"Uh..no i don't." Marmalade

Carrie then remembered what happened this morning. While all the kids knew what her and her husband were doing...she didn't. She had no idea how babies were made.

"Oh no...Gumball didn't tell you." Carrie said

"Tell me what?" Marmalade asked

"...look honey...we need to have a talk." Carrie said

Carrie then explained, in disturbing and medically accurate ways of how procreation occurs giving no mercy to her child like innocence.

"And that is how babies are made!" Carrie said trying to smile to brighten the mood

Marmalade was shocked‚ disgusted and embarrassed all at the same time. She never imagined _**that**_ was how they were made.

"Marms..are you ok?" Carrie asked

"U-u-u-uh hu." Marmalade said not able to speak properly

"Crap. I think she is traumatized." Carrie said while facepalming

_***Back at the Guest Room***_

Gumdrop and Deejay were discussing one of their favorite anime shows- Naruto: Shippuden.

"I seriously think Obito is now the most OP character ever!." Deejay said

"Yeah he is basically the sage of six paths now! How can Naruto and Sasuke beat him?" Gumdrop asked

"What if Minato gave him the other half of the nine tails chakra?" Deejay suggested

"That would be awesome. But even if he did, ninjutsu doesn't work on him remember? Only Naruto's Sage Mode jutsu can hurt him." Gumdrop said

"Hmmm...What if one of them got the Rinnegan?" Deejay asked

"Oh my god. Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Gumdrop asked

"Well they could! Wait...what if they fused like in Dragon Ball Z and became the Sage of six paths because of their Uchiha and Senju clan Blood? And Sasuke looks like him too. I saw pictures of what he might have looked like online!" Deejay stated

"Dude...you sound like a Fanfiction writer." Gundrop told Deejay

"What? I can't have an Imagination?" Deejay said

Gumdrop and Deejay finished their conversation with them telling of outrageous conclusions to Naruto.

"Well bro. I'm going to take a shower. Talk to you later and welcome to our home." Gumdrop said

"Alright. See ya." Deejay said

Gumdrop made his way out the door before Deejay stopped him to say something.

"Hey man. I gotta ask you. Do you really trust me? I mean‚ to be with Marmalade?" Deejay asked

Gumdrop went to Deejay's side.

"Deejay‚ i've known you for years. I've known about your crush on her. You treat her with the utmost respect. You almost died for her! I trust you with my life." Gumdrop said

Deejay now had a clear conscience. He could now pursue his feelings for Marmalade‚ with his two best buddies backing him up.

"And besides‚ _if you try anything with her without her consent i will rip off your antlers‚ shove them up your ass and those will be your new ribs_!" Gumdrop whispered in an evil tone

Deejay's face was like: O.O

"But nothing to worry about! Later!" Gumdrop said happily leaving the room.

_***In the Shower***_

Gumdrop was washing in the shower running shampoo through his fur. His muscles still ached after his sparring match‚ so that warm water felt great.

"Scrub-adado! Scrub-adabadee!" Gumdrop sung in the shower.

"_Stop...just stop."_ Amy begged him

"Stop hating on my singing." Gumdrop said

"_You sound like a dying cat._" Amy said

"But..I am a cat." Gumdrop said

"_Now all you need to do is die and that would be your singing._" Amy said

"...hurtful!" Gumdrop said sadly

Amy was still thinking of what happened between them two. She was still slightly embarrassed. Out of her comfort zone‚ she started acting strange.

"_Umm...hey Gumdrop." _Amy said

"Yeah?" Gumdrop said while washing himself

"_Well...technically... Are we...showering together?!"_ Amy blurted out

Gumdrop stood still and questioned what she said

"Showering together?! Umm...n-no i don't think so. In order for us to shower _together_, you would need to be here,like physically here, in the shower to bathe with me. Why are you asking such weird questions!?" Gumdrop asked

"N-no reason. Just curious." Amy said

Gumdrop exited out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"Amy, you sure are becoming stranger by the minute...wait...what..the..."

Gumdrop looked at himself in the mirror and saw something very strange on his chest...a tattoo.


	10. Chapter 10

Gumdrop stared at the mirror in astonishment at what he saw; an odd looking mark on his body‚ closely resembling an unfinished tribal style tattoo.

"Amy. Are you seeing this?" Gumdrop asked.

"_Yeah! When did you get a tattoo?_ _And it looks so ugly! Is it even finished_?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea! This is my first time seeing it too!" Gumdrop.

"_Maybe its some weird birthmark or something." _Amy suggested.

"No. You can clearly see it's a tattoo. Maybe I can rub it off." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop tried to wash it off his chest‚ but it proved to be impossible.

"Crap! It's permanent! Where did this even come from?!" Gumdrop asked.

"_I dunno! Why are you asking me?" _Amy said.

"Because I don't know who else! You know what? I have a feeling that either Carine or Marissa had something to do with this." Gumdrop said.

That duo has a history of playing pranks on him and wreaking havoc.

"Or maybe it's from Marmalade and the rest of them." Gumdrop said.

"_Yeah probably." _Amy agreed.

Gumdrop grabbed his towel and left to his room.

_***Back to Deejay***_

Deejay's parents came back with some of Deejay's things. Some clothes‚ his toothbrush‚ and his PlayBox 3.

"Alright son. I think you have everything you need." Damien said.

Penny gave her son one last hug for the day.

"Don't worry son. We will visit you everyday ok?" Penny said.

"Y-yes mom." Deejay said while choking.

Penny released and followed Damien out of the door.

"Oh and by the way‚ your sister is here to see you too." Damien said.

"What?!" Deejay said.

"Deeeeejjaaaayyyy!" Alice yelled while running to her brother.

"_No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!"_ Deejay thought as his sister ran to him and gave him a crushing hug.

Deejay's older sister‚ Alice GoldBrooke was a sunflower/Bumblebee like her father while her brother is a Peanut/Deer like his mother.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK? Are you breathing? Can you move? Are you dead? Can you eat? Can you sleep?" Alice asked‚ as well as many other questions.

Deejay couldn't answer from the overwhelming pain he still felt because of his ribs.

"Yeah..so your sister will stay with you until she feels she can come home." Damien said.

"Bye son! Love you! Be home soon Alice!" Penny said while exiting the room.

Damien and Alice meet Carrie on the other side.

"I can see that Alice is fairly concerned." Carrie said smiling.

"Yes she is. She won't stay long. She just wants to make sure that he is ok." Penny said.

"Understandable. Not a problem." Carrie said.

"Well‚ we should get going then. Bye Carrie." Damien said.

"Bye Damien." Carrie said.

Penny‚ instead of a simple goodbye walked to Carrie and hugged her.

"Thank you Carrie...thank you. *quiet sniffle* you saved my son. Thank you...thank you." Penny said while crying tears of joy.

Carrie hugged back.

"No problem at all Penny. No problem at all." Carrie told Penny.

Damien and Penny walked home while Alice still stayed there.

"Two weeks?! You have to stay here for two weeks?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I can't move all that well‚ and my body still hurts like you wouldn't believe." Deejay said.

Gumdrop walks in the room fully clothed from his shower.

"Hey man sorry i missed your folks..." Gumdrop tried to finish before he saw that Alice was there.

Alice has the habit of constantly flirting with him.

"Oh..no. Oh..no no no no no Oh Hell no! What are you doing here?!" Gumdrop asked pointing at Alice.

"What? I can't check on my own brother?" Alice asked.

Alice decided to flirt with Gumdrop.

"So..._how are you Gumdrop_?" Alice asked seductively.

Gumdrop had always ignored Alice's taunts before. But now‚ things seemed different. She seemed more...compelling.

"Uh. I'm doing good?" Gumdrop said nervously.

*yawn* "Well thats good." Alice said while she fake stretches to show off her stinger to Gumdrop.

Gumdrop gulped loudly becoming clearly nervous.

"Just ignore her dude." Deejay said.

For some reason‚ Gumdrop couldn't stop staring at Alice. He had never felt like this before. His eyes were so fixated on her‚ as if she was a piece of meat.

"Aww. So you're going to try to ignore me huh?" Alice said while slowly approaching Gumdrop.

"Uh I-I-I-I...Alice..now isn't the time." Gumdrop said while being backed into a corner.

"Oh look at you. Now you can't keep your eyes off me." Alice said now right in front of Gumdrop.

Gumdrop could feel himself going crazy. She was close enough so that now he could smell her. He could smell whatever perfume she had on‚ her shampoo and something else. Was it...honey? Her hair‚ her eyes‚ her body all screamed to him.

"_**POUNCE! TAKE HER! TAKE YOUR MATE!**_" His carnal desires told him.

Gumdrop was on the brink. He could feel himself getting ready to snap.

He was confused. Why did he feel like this? Where did this...drive come from?

Alice then made Gumdrop go past the point of no return by whispering in ear:

"_You know you can't resist me." _Alice said

In that instant‚ Gumdrop's body reacted on its own. Gumdrop took Alice by both arms and pinned her on the wall where he was cornered. He looked into her eyes full of lust and purred loudly.

Alice changed from playful to resentful. She knew she pushed him too far. She tried to break free but he was surprisingly stronger than her. Gumdrop seemed lost in his desires‚ ready to do whatever he wanted to Alice.

However‚ he was able to stop himself from going any farther. He quickly got off Alice and questioned what he did.

"W-what...happened to me?" Gumdrop asked himself.

"Alice! I...I don't know why I did that. Please I..forgive me." Gumdrop said while running to his room.

Alice was left shocked at what happened while Deejay was more disappointed at his sister than at Gumdrop.

"So...you finally broke him. Great freaking job!" Deejay retorted at Alice.

_***Gumdrop's Room***_

Gumdrop slammed the door. He dropped onto his bed with his face on the pillow.

"What is wrong with me?!" Gumdrop screamed with his voice muffled.

Amy manifested herself so that she could talk to Gumdrop directly.

"Gummy. It's ok." Amy said with a comforting voice.

"No its not! What's wrong with me? Why did i do that?" Gumdrop said with his voice muffled.

"Well. She did try to seduce a young boy who is experiencing puberty. But I guess you are just a weak male after all." Amy sighed .

Amy secretly hated how Alice acted around him, and she was even more irritated at Gumdrop for him giving in to her beckoning.

"Shuddap!" Gumdrop said with his face still in the pillow.

They heard a knock on Gumdrop's door.

"Hey. Gumdrop? This is Alice."

Gumdrop moved his face from his pillow and looked towards the door.

"Look. I'm really sorry for messing with you earlier. I came on a little too strong. I didn't mean for you to be forced into a situation like that. It was my fault and...I'm really sorry. I'll leave now." Alice said.

Gumdrop opened his door and went to Alice.

"Alice wait!" Gumdrop said to Alice who stopped to look back at Gumdrop.

"A lot of stuff has happened today so I was a little on edge. It's okay. It really is." Gumdrop said to Alice.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! And...I would be lying if I said I don't like it when you flirt once in awhile." Gumdrop said.

"You really mean it?" Alice asked.

"Of course. All is forgiven." Gumdrop said.

"Thanks Gumdrop." Alice said with a smile.

Gumdrop opened his arms asking for a hug which Alice accepted.

Alice then said goodbye to Gumdrop and her brother and left for home.

"Well that's settled. Now to fix this problem." Gumdrop said while taking off his shirt to look at his Tattoo.

"Hmm. It looks nicer than it did before for some reason." Amy said.

"Is there something there you didn't notice before?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah. Before it was just a circle with spikes. Now there are little designs in the circle and around the outside spikes." Amy said.

"Hmm. We might have not noticed it because of all the steam in the bathroom. Carine and whoever else did a good job! Speaking of them‚ time to pay those trouble-makers a visit!" Gumdrop said.

_***Carrie and Gumball's Bedroom***_

Carrie was laid out on the bed exhausted.

"What a day! All this that happened." Carrie said.

"Wasn't Gumball supposed to be back by now?" Carrie asked herself.

Carrie took out her phone and texted Gumball.

_**"Gumball. Are you there?**_

_**"Yeah I'm here."**_

_**"Where are you?! You've been gone for hours!"**_

_**"Sorry. Something came up and I can't come home right now."**_

_**"What!? Why?"**_

_**"Don't worry. I will be home tomorrow I promise. If I'm Lucky‚ I may have a big surprise for you."**_

_**"What did you get yourself into this time? Alright fine. It better be good."**_

_**" Thanks honey! I'll be home tomorrow."**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"I love you too."**_

_***In Marissa's room***_

Carine was talking to Marissa in her room. It wasn't the usual discussion of pranks, violence or school. Carine needed to talk to her sister regarding their brother; Gumdrop.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. Our brother...Gumdrop Watterson...was fighting dad, got so angry that he clawed the wall, punched a hole through it, cursed at you, and said some creepy manifesto to you, and you had to slap him back to his old self?" Marissa asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but whatever happened to him, that wasn't him! It was like he was...someone else. It's crazy" Carine told Marissa.

"So are you saying he's possessed?" Marissa asked.

"...I don't know...maybe. He just changed so fast." Carine said.

"He is going through a rough patch in life. His best friend was almost killed after all. Time alone is all he needs. Ok?" Marissa said.

Carine and Marissa heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Marissa asked at the door.

"It's me! Open up!" Gumdrop yelled.

Carine looked at Marissa with an "I told you so" look and then unlocked the door.

"Alright! I know what you did to me-...oh hey Carine." Gumdrop said while talking to Marissa at first then noticing Carine.

Gumdrop still remembered what happened between the two.

"Hey. So what did you want?" Carine asked.

"I want to know about your little prank!" Gumdrop said.

"What prank?" Marissa asked.

"Do not play dumb with me! I know what you did to me!" Gumdrop said while stomping his feet.

"Look. I don't know what you are talking about-" Marissa said before being cut off by Carine.

"Alright! Alright! You got me." Carine confessed.

Gumdrop nodded his head in agreement and accomplishment to her confessing.

"I've been the one writing "I'm a Pu$$y Cat" on the back of your shirts" Carine said.

"AHA! I KNEW IT...wait...what are you..." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop took of his shirt to look at the shirt's back. He saw the message on the back.

"What the *bleep* on a *bleep* sandwich?! No no no no no! Not this!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop took off his T-shirt and showed his sisters the tattoo.

" I mean THIS! Which one of you did it?!" Gumdrop said pointing to his mark.

Marissa and Carine were shocked at what they saw.

"Woah! You got a tattoo?" Marissa asked.

"When and Where did you get it? Do Mom and Dad know?" Carine asked.

"Stop playing! I never got a tattoo before! I know it didn't just magically appear! Carine! You probably tattooed me while I was asleep!" Gumdrop retorted.

"I did NOT ink you while you were sleeping!" Carine said.

"Me neither!" Marissa said.

"Yeah right! and how am i supposed to believe you?" Gumdrop asked.

"Like this!" Carine said.

***SLAP***

Carine slapped Gumdrop's tattooed chest.

"Ahhhh! What was that for?!" Gumdrop asked Carine furiously.

"How does it hurt?" Carine asked.

"What do you think?" Gumdrop said.

"Tell me how it hurts!" Carine demanded.

"It stings!" Gumdrop said.

"If I gave you a tattoo earlier today, it would have hurt like hell." Carine told Gumdrop.

Gumdrop understood what she was saying. If someone was freshly tattoed, the area would be obviously sore and tender. However, it didn't hurt at all.

"Also." Marissa said before feeling Gumdrop's tattoo.

"It doesn't feel raised. As if it has always been there. Strange." Marissa said.

"What the what? Then did the others draw it on or something?" Gumdrop asked.

"No. It's too well done. No one here is that good of an artist. It looks professionally done." Marissa said.

"So...this thing just...appeared on me then? But how?" Gumdrop asked.

They pondered over it for a moment, until what Carine said ringed in Marissa's head.

"_I know it sounds crazy, but whatever happened to him, that wasn't him!" _

"_So..you think he is possessed?"_

Marissa was thinking that it may have made sense considering his behavior and now this odd mark on his body.

"Gumdrop. Did anything...strange, happen to you recently?" Marissa asked.

"Strange? Strange like what?" Gumdrop asked.

"Like, have you been hearing any weird noises or have had any odd thoughts come to you?

Gumdrop thought about it for a moment and knew what she was talking about. His odd behavior, his sudden spike in aggressive nature.

"Okay, Gumdrop. I am just going to tell you what I think." Carrie was saying.

"...I think you may be possessed." Carine told her brother.

Gumdrop was getting a bit nervous. Had they suspected that something was not right with him lately? Do they know of Amy's presence?

"P-possessed? W-what are you talking about? That is crazy talk! What have you guys been reading lately? Hehehehehe..." Gumdrop said nervously.

"We can help you! I've read tons of books on how to expel demons!" Marissa said while grabbing Gumdrop's arm.

"Marissa! This isn't necessary!" Gumdrop said.

"Come on! We will get that demon out of you!" Carine said while grabbing his other arm.

"I said NO!" Gumdrop told them with a booming voice.

Gumdrop teleported to the door.

"You can teleport now?" Carine said.

"Look! I don't know what is going on with me! But that is no reason to jump to random conclusions!" Gumdrop told them.

Gumdrop stormed out of the room to go back to his own room.

"...do you believe me now?" Carine asked Marissa.

"Yeah sis. I do." Marissa said.

Gumdrop made it back to his room and locked the door.

*Sigh* "First me getting angry so easily, then me attacking Alice, and now this? What is happening to me? I'm so confused!" Gumdrop said to himself.

Alice manifested herself out of Gumdrop's mind.

"...you think this is my fault..don't you?" Amy asked in a sad tone.

"Amy...of course I don't." Gumdrop said.

"But what if they are right? What if I'm the one causing this?" Amy asked.

"Amy! I know you! You would never do something like this!" Gumdrop said.

"But...how can you just trust me so much?" Amy asked.

"Because...you trusted me the same way. You trusted me to bury your body, You trusted me to keep you a secret and even though Dad, Marmalade and the others know of you, you are still with me. You are part of the family. Whatever is happening to me is probably all my own doing. You don't even know what is going on either. Even if they did find out about you, I would let them know that you are no threat to me or them in anyway. And i sure won't let them exorcise you!" Gumdrop told Amy.

"...Gumdrop. No matter what happens, if I do something unintentional or stupid, will you still care for me?" Amy asked.

Gumdrop grabbed her hand and assured her.

"Always Amy...Always." Gumdrop told her.

Amy smiled at Gumdrop.

"Now lets get some sleep huh?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah Gummy-Puss." Amy said.

"Stop calling me that." Gumdrop said.

Amy laughed before going back to Gumdrop's mind.

Gumdrop put on his Pajamas and went to bed.

_***Deejay's Room***_

Deejay was playing his video game system in the dark. He was playing Zuper Fario Sisters 3. While playing he saw the door open a little bit.

Marmalade was on the other side looking at Deejay through the crack in the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" Deejay asked.

"Its me Deejay. May I come in?" Marmalade spoke through the door.

"Oh of course! Come on in!" Deejay said.

Marmalade came into the room wearing her nightgown. It was silver and looked as if it was made from silk.

Deejay saw this and was staring at her because of how pretty he thought she was.

"Marmalade...you look...really pretty." Deejay said.

Marmalade blushed at hearing this.

"Oh..t-thanks." Marmalade said.

"So...would you like to play with me? This has two player mode!" Deejay offered.

"Ok! Sure!" Marmalade said.

The two played the game until they got so tired they couldn't stay awake. Their eyes got heavy and there energy lowered.

"Well I think that is enough for tonight. Time to rest.' Deejay said.

"Yeah Deejay...I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Marmalade said.

"Good night." Deejay said.

Marmalade made her way towards the door but was stopped by a sudden lightning strike.

*Whimper*

"Marms..are you alright?"

"Um...yeah I.."

*Thunder*

Marmalade went to the corner of the room and held herself as tight as she could.

Deejay could tell from how she was acting; She was afraid of lightning.

"...Deejay"

*Loud Thunder strike*

Marmalade was quietly crying.

"_Oh god. Why does he have to see me like this? He probably think i'm a little baby." _Marmalade thought.

Deejay saw how frightened she was and decided to do something he would usually never dare to do.

"Marmalade. Hey, come here. Please?" Deejay asked.

*Sniffle*

"O-ok." Marmalade said floating slowly to Deejay before another thunder strike sent her running to Deejay's arms.

Deejay held onto Marmalade and stroked her blue hair while she was crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok Marms. Don't worry about it, i'm here. I'm here."

Marmalade held tightly onto Deejay while savoring every moment of it

"T-thank you Deejay..Thank you."

Out of the heat of the moment Marmalade accidently said:

"I love you..." Marmalade said

Marmalade quickly realised what she said and felt as if the world was going to end.

"_Oh no...what have i done?" _Marmalade thought.

"D-Deejay...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I-I..." Marmalade said trying to quickly escape from the room.

To her surprise, Deejay held onto her tighter.

"Marmalade...what did I tell you before? I told you not to apologize for anything you do. I told you, I love you too much for that." Deejay whispered into Marmalade's ear.

Marmalade opened her eyes in astonishment. Deejay accepted her love. She knew that he liked her back but, to hear it from him was something completely different than hearing it from Charcoal.

"I've loved you for a long time. Everything you do, I love. All that you want to do, I want to do for you. You are everything to me. I would take a hundred beatings like I took today for you." Deejay told Marmalade.

"Deejay...I love you so much. That is what makes you getting hurt so hard for me to take. You have always been the best to me. Even when I am wrong, you are by my side. You are always there for me. Don't ever leave me." Marmalade told him

"I won't. And this is how I will prove it." Deejay told her.

Deejay looked into Marmalade's eyes for a few seconds, then moved forward to kiss her.

Marmalade was caught off guard by this but she returned the kiss in almost an instant. It was both their first kiss so at first they were not sure how to go on about this, but they just did whatever felt right. All of her fear melted away, along with her heart. Deejay was in complete euphoria. The girl of whom he loved was kissing him and he was kissing back passionately. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you, Deejay GoldBrooke." Marmalade said.

"I love you, Marmalade Watterson." Deejay said.

Marmalade laid her head on Deejay's chest and peacefully sleep with Deejay following soon afterwards.

Behind the door of their room, Gumdrop was watching the whole event take fold.

"You..sir...are truly...a badass. I deem you worthy of my sister. Good Luck you guys." Gumdrop said while returning to his room.

"So...that is what love smells like" Gumdrop said one last time before heading to bed.

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! This chapter will be in Gumballs perspective and why he didnt make it home on time.**_

_*** A Few hours ago Gumball's POV***_

Gumball left his home to go get some groceries for his family. He had just walked into his son and his friend Amy having an intimate moment and told them that they would talk about this soon.

He had just left the door.

"_Gumball. Are you sure about this?_" Varric said in Gumball's head.

"Sure about what?" Gumball asked.

"_About trusting that girl. You have no idea who she is! She could be using Gumdrop for all we know! Are you not even the least bit concerned?" _Varric said with great concern.

"A girl who is using my son wouldn't talk to him like she did. I know what she told him was true. I know when a person lies to me." Gumball told Varric.

In truth‚ Gumball knew that his children were lying to him about Marmalade from the beginning. He just wanted to see where the lie would end up.

"_Well. Whatever you say, but I will keep an eye on her" _Varric said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Gumdrop said.

Gumball walked past his car and made it to the sidewalk and continued forward.

"_Gumball. What are you doing? Your chariot is behind you." _Varric said

"Uh, its called a car and i know. I'm just going to see if i am still as flexible as i was when i was younger!" Gumball said readying himself to run

"_You are surely as energetic as you were when you were younger, i'll give you that." _Varric said

"Thanks! Now..." Gumball said

"3..."

"2..."

…...1!"

Varric did something to Gumball's body in that moment. He increased Gumball's blood flow‚ adrenaline and testosterone levels.

Gumball ran to his house and rocketed himself onto the roof. He landed with his body positioned to dash again. Gumball ran towards the end of the house and jumped to the next one. He repeated this for 10 homes until he reached a trampoline in one neighbor's backyard. He decided to jump on it to propell himself 30ft into the air. He spun like a top and stopped himself mid-air to look at his surroundings. He saw the massive lights of the city next to Elmore. Elmore City‚ as it was called‚ had massive skyscrapers‚ various attractions and plentiful areas to free-run. Gumball thought about why he went out in the first place but was held victim to his adventurous nature.

"_Well...might as well have a little fun." _Gumball thought

With his mind set‚ Gumball spun himself again and forced his body to shoot downward onto the street while landing on his feet. Gumball went on all fours and ran through the street to next roof and climbed up the tallest building next to it. He was now at Elmore Train station. At this viewpoint he could see a train leaving to Elmore City.

"_Time to board a train!" _Gumball thought.

He saw that the train was departing and acted quickly. Gumball jumped and ran to the train track. He stood in the middle of the track and waited. He saw a bright light to his left and felt the track vibrate a bit. Still‚ he waited. The light got closer and the track shook more violently. Still‚ he waited. The train was now in clear view and still he waited. He could feel the wind brush against him from the force of the train's speed and still he waited. The large metal piston that was the train was an inch away from crushing him and in what seemed like an instantaneous movement‚ he jumped up‚ dodging the train and landing on top of it while holding himself down.

After a few minutes of clinging for dear life on the top of the train‚ he saw that an apartment complex was nearby. Gumball smirked and ran towards the end of the train. He knew that the speed of the train combined with his speed would more than likely throw him off the train before he could get off. He liked the odds. He got up on his feet and ran towards the end while also moving from train car to train car. He knew he should not jump. Not even for a moment until he reached the end or else the direction of the train and him being in the air would cause him to not land back when he returned to the surface. Gumball made it to the middle row of cars and ran on all fours as fast as he could to the last car. He felt as if he was about to fly off the train but he continued anyway. When he got to the end of the train‚ he jumped off of the train landed on an apartment building. Although he didnt stop running. If he did stop‚ he would have crashed and probably roll off the building. He kept moving as fast as he could to try to get rid of the additional speed safely. He jumped over a stair railing and kept running on the roof of a second floor apartment building. While running he saw a horizontal flag pole and knew it would be a great way to slow down. He grabbed it and made 5 revolutions around it before letting go and flying into the air. He was very near a 10 story apartment‚ on the fifth floor‚ when he extended his claws to grappel himself to the window and climbed to the top. Gumball took a deep breath and felt the wind at his face. He lifted his hand up to both his sides as if he had wings‚ he heard a bird cry out and he jumped off the building. Gumball gracefully swan dived off the edge and turned his back to where he was going to land and let himself fall. At the last second before his body hit the floor‚ he quickly turned his body around and landed right on his feet‚ unscathed while making the ground quake beneath him. He landed in an alley way in between a drug store and a liquor store. He walked out of the Alley slowly with his hands in his pockets

"_You are getting sloppy." _Varric said.

"Yeah. Your right." Gumball agreed.

Gumball looked around where he was and saw that he was in a bad part of the city. It was dark‚ dreary and full of shady people.

"Looks like I was a little off on where I would land." Gumball said.

"_Yes. Yes you were." _Varric said.

"Hey! No need to rub it in!" Gumball told Varric.

Gumball looked up and saw massive rain clouds starting to form.

"Crap. Rain." Gumball said.

Quickly the rain started to pour down.

" I came all the way here for this? What a waste." Gumball said while running‚ trying to find some cover from the rain.

Gumball ran past an alley way that contained various people yelling profanities at someone. Gumball walked backwards to see who they were yelling at.

"Varric...whats going on?" Gumball asked.

"_It seems some hoodlums are having some conflict at a young woman." _Varric told him.

"What? Why would they be saying such things?" Gumball said.

Gumball decided to walk over and ask what was happening.

"Hey fellas!" Gumdrop yelled at the group of people.

They looked back at Gumball with angry eyes. The majority of them were men with a few women. They were all dressed in Black and Purple‚ as if they belonges in a gang.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Gumball asked them

One member‚ a crocodile‚ asked:

"What the *bleep* is it to you?! Who are you supposed to be?" He said

"Name is Gumball‚ Gumball Watterson. And I see you are having an issue with this woman. Whatever she did‚ can it really be worth it to gang up on here? Why dont you just leave her alone and let bygones be bygones?" Gumball suggested

"Is this *bleep* *bleep* Serious?! Come on lets *bleep* him up!" One member said

They all approached Gumball ready to pound him.

Gumball moved his eyes quickly from member to member.

Gumball put his hamd up signaling them to stop and then reached into his pocket making the othet members flinch as if he was about to pull out a weapon. Instead he pulled out a phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello‚ I would like to request an Ambulance please?" Gumball asked the operator

"What are you doing? Calling up an ambulance in advance for your ass?! Smart move buddy!" A gang membet said

"...yes the injuries are very serious."

"We are on the alley way between the liquor store and foot locker downtown."

"...how many?" Gumball asked while raising his finger to point at the gang members one by one.

"10...17...22."

Gumball smiled to the side of his face

"Yeah... 22...what happened?"

"...a hurricane."

"Thank you‚ bye." Gumball said while putting away his phone.

Gumball kicked up a pipe laying on the ground and positioned it like a battle staff.

"This...will be fun." Gumball said‚ readying himself for battle

_***2 minutes later***_

Multiple bodies laid on the ground. All of the gang members were beaten unconscious. Some tried to run off but Gumball mad sure that no body escaped. He stood in the middle of the carnage holding his pipe while the rain poured down on him.

"Well that was fun!" Gumball said

"_Again...sloppy." _Varric said

"Shut up Varric!" Gumball shouted

Gumball looked around to find the woman he was supposed to be protecting and found her lying on the ground.

Gumball ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?...wait...what the?" Gumball asked when he noticed something strange.

The woman had blue hair as well as a big blue ears. She could have just been a cat like Gumball was but then noticed her skin‚ it was white...ghostly white. Upon closer inspection‚ he saw that she had a necklace with a symbol of lightning on it. She had a ring on her left ear and wore glasses.

Gumball could not believe what he was seeing.

"_No...that couldn't be..." _Varric tried to say.

"St...Stormy?!" Gumball yelled in confusion and disbelief.

_**DUN! DUN! DUUUUNNNN! What the shocker huh? **_

_**P.s A shoutout to anyone who can tell me what inspired the scene in which Gumball calls the ambulance in advance for the gang members!**_

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**We have chapter 12! I hope you brought some school friends, a school bus and , cuz we going on a FEELS TRIP!**_

Gumball stared at the woman in disbelief. He shut his eyes hard and opened them back up again to ensure he was not dreaming. His eyes were not lying to him, it was his runaway daughter, Stormy Watterson.

"Oh my god...what is Stormy doing here?" Gumball questioned

"Stormy! Stormy! Can you hear me?!" Gumball asked while shaking her but with no response

"Damn it! I have to get her to somewhere dry!" Gumball said

Gumball could hear the sirens from the ambulance he called as well as the police. Gumball couldn't risk the possibility of him being arrested and questioned to what had happened. He threw stormy over his shoulder and climbed up the window of an abandoned apartment building avoiding the police.

The room was dirty, mold ridden, and smelled horrid. But Gumball knew he had no choice. He laid Stormy on the couch and felt her head to see if she was sick. She had a normal temperature which made Gumball sigh in relief.

Gumball sat next to her and had his mind racing with questions.

"Why is Stormy here? What happened to her?" Gumball said with his face in his hands

"_She seems exhausted, but she is relatively healthy and alive. No physical injuries. I know this won't help change the situation but, you should feel proud Gumball. It was because of you that she is alive right now." _Varric told Gumball

"Dude. Right now isn't the best time to to say things like "If I wasn't there and what would happen" all i need right now is for her wake up...all this time...I wondered how she was, and to see her in that situation..." Gumball said while moving his face from his hands

He could not help but feel angry at what had happened and what could have happened.

"If I knew that those punks were messing with her I would have called in a FUCKING HEARSE!" Gumball yelled

"_Gumball. Calm down. What matters is that she is alright now." _Varric said

Gumball breathed sharply and tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah. Your right." Gumball said

Gumball looked to his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and softly.

"I'll ask what happened when she wakes up." Gumball said while smiling

Gumball sat next to her and watched her sleep.

_***Stormy's POV***_

Stormy is running from a group of people as fast as she can. Every corner she turns, more of them pop up. She tries to conjure a storm to try to lose them and find a hiding place in a dark alley. However, they all found her anyway. She was so exhausted from running that she felt light headed, she could not breathe anymore and began to lose consciousness. The group of people surrounded her as her vision began to fade. She thought her life would end there, until she heard a familiar voice call them out.

"_Stormy.."_

She heard the voice again

"_Stormy!..."_

She heard it become louder

"_STORMY!" _

Stormy tried to open her eyes from her sleep. She saw that she was in a dark room. In her blurry vision she saw a blue person standing above her. As her vision came into clearer focus, she saw who it was.

"D-dad...?" Stormy asked weakly

Gumball's eyes lit up from knowing that his daughter was ok

"Yes Stormy! I'm here!" Gumball said while hugging his daughter

"D-dad?!" Stormy asked shocked and pushing out of his hug

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Stormy said

"I should be asking the same thing young lady! What are YOU doing here?!" Gumball asked furiously

"What is it to you? I am living on my own now. I have my own life so get out of it!" Stormy yelled at her father before getting up from her seat and attempting to leave the room

Since Stormy could control storms at will‚ the weather outside became more intense‚ just as her emotions did.

"Why were those people chasing after you?!" Gumball asked getting up from the couch

"Like I said! None of your business! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stormy screamed at Gumball while she ran out of the room trying to escape her father

In a brilliant shine from a lightning strike outside‚ Gumball appeared in front of Stormy as if he went as fast as the lightning outside.

Gumball face said nothing but anger. His breath was sharp and his eyes were fierce.

"Do...you have any idea how much danger you were in?! If I did not come over here when I did YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Gumball yelled at Stormy

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT! I COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY! BESIDES WHAT DO YOU CARE?! NONE OF YOU EVER DID!" Stormy barked back

Gumball lowered his head with his hair covering her eyes

_***Flashback. 1 year ago***_

Stormy was grounded for a failed attempt at seducing Skye's boyfriend John. After a heated argument between the two afterwards, Stormy ran to her room and locked herself in. Skye did not stop there and kept yelling hurtful comments at her sister.

"You always try to take something that makes me happy! Get your own boyfriend! Oh thats right! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE AND YOU NEVER WILL! F #K YOU!"

If that was not enough. Carrie scolded Stormy regarding her actions.

"How dare you do that to John and to Skye!? I am not raising some little whore!"

Stormy tried apologizing but she was always shot down and ignored. After a day of being shunned by her family, she decided to run away.

_***Present day***_

"OH WHAT IS IT? IS SKYE HAVING ISSUES WITH HER BOYFRIEND? DID MARISSA TRY KILLING HERSELF AGAIN? IS CARINE IN JAIL? WHATEVER IS GOING ON I DONT WHAT ANY PART OF IT! I DONT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM‚ OR WITH YOU-" Stormy yelled before Gumball slapped her with all of his might.

Stormy laid on the floor holding her cheek. Gumball was pushed over the edge. Gumball grabbed Stormy by her shirt and forced her on the door.

Gumball is panting from his anger

*huff huff*

"That...was for Scrapper. He was so young‚ and he loved you so much. He always tried to put a smile on your face‚ even if you did find him annoying. After you left‚ he locked himself in his room crying with Belle. He never even got to give you your birthday present he spent all of his allowance on." Gumball said

Gumball then slapped Stormy again on the opposite side of her face.

"That was for Sindy!" Gumball said

He slapped her again

"That was for Ranae!" Gumball shouted

Slapped again

"That was for Belle!" Gumball shouted

"They took you leaving so hard! For months they cried! They kept thinking that they caused you to leave!" Gumball yelled

Gumball then threw Stormy away from the wall. He attempted to slap her again but missed.

"That was for Carbon! He might not show it‚ but he cared for you as much as he would for his other sisters. He even spent weeks giving out flyers to try and find you! Along with Skye!" Gumball said

When Gumball said Skye's name‚ he threw a punch which he surprisingly missed again.

"You may have tried to steal her boyfriend... But even so she forgave you! When you just disappeared... she felt so terrible! She needed antidepressants just to cope with the sorrow!" Gumball said

Gumball then swiped again‚ this time making contact.

"That..was for Gumdrop! He has never been good with his emotions‚ so when you were gone he almost destroyed his entire class when someone mentioned your name!" Gunball yelled

Gumball attempted to throw two punches at Stormy which he missed once again.

"That was for Carine! And Marissa! You know how unstable she can be! The pain of you leaving without a trace almost drove her back into the situation she was years ago! Carine may not show much emotion and it may have seemed she did not care for anyone. But the second she heard a rumor that you were held hostage at some house she raided the place looking for you, then burned down their house because they lied to her! The only time she shed a tear was when she was alone with your mother!" Gumball shouted

Gumball got hold of Stormy and threw her to the wall across from him.

"That was for Marmalade! Her‚ Charcoal‚ and Gumdrop looked for you for days! They even bribed the police to extend the search!" Gumball shouted

He slapped her once more with all of his anger. Stormy was crying from the pain.

"That...was for your mother! She was more depressed than everyone else! I haven't seen her so Emo since she was a kid! She didn't eat! She didn't sleep! She didn't leave the house for months! She trapped herself in her room and looked at pictures of you! She quit her job at the daycare because she could not take looking at children because they always reminded her of you! Today was the only day she seemed even a fraction of what she used to be!" Gumball yelled

Gumball then raised his fist to strike Stormy in her face. Stormy closed her eyes to prepare for impact.

_***CRACK!***_

Stormy felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that Gumball fist connected with the wall on the side of her face.

"And...that...was for me." Gumball said while lifting his face so that Stormy could see him. His eyes were full of tears‚ and sadness.

"...For a long time...I felt as if I failed as a father. I let my little girl...leave...without even saying goodbye. I did not know if you were alive...or dead. I dreaded the very thought of anything happening to you. I had to train like a mad man to even attempt to take my mind off this. Every passing day...I thought of you. Where you were. What you were doing. How you were surviving. After awhile‚ I honestly thought you were dead...*sob*. I felt like I failed as a man. That I could not save my own daughter." Gumball said softly

Gumball then fell to his knees‚ crying more than he did in a very long time.

Stormy was left speechless by Gumball'a words. She could not even fathom that her family cared so much for her. However she always knew her father cared. To know and to see that Gumball was so broken crushed Stormy.

"Now...do you see how much we all cared for you?...the real question is...DID YOU CARE FOR US?!" Gumball asked Stormy before crying again

Stormy fell to the ground alongside her father and held onto him as hard as she could. She then cried very hard on her father's shoulder

The storm outside was a sea of rain that seemed endless.

"B-but ...now." Gumball whispered

Gumball lifted his head and looked at Stormy

"Now I know you are alive...and that is enough to put my heart at rest...please. Never forget. That we all love you Stormy. No matter what." Gumball said with a smile

Stormy never felt more happy to see her father and cried even louder.

"Daddy! *sob* Im so sorry! I *sniffle* I was so blind to how you all cared. I never meant to hurt you all so much! Forgive me!"

"Its alright sweetie. I forgave you a long time ago...i just hope you can forgive me for hitting you." Gumball said while chuckling a bit

"Oh course dad. I kind of deserved it in a way." Stormy said

"...it has been very hard being alone for this long...so much happened to me and.." Stormy said before being cut off by Gumball

"Stormy. Right now...lets just focus on the good. How about we stay here for the night, then we discuss what was wrong tomorrow? It is just so good to see you again." Gumball said

Stormy smiled and nodded her head

"Y-yeah, that would be great." Stormy said while pressing her head on Gumball's chest

"Thank you dad. I love you." Stormy said

"I love you too sweetie, love you too." Gumball said while rubbing his fingers through her hair

Stormy quickly fell asleep on Gumball's chest, just like she did when she was little. Gumball picked her up and laid her back on the couch.

"_You did a great thing Gumball. As a man, and as a father." _Varric said

"Thanks man. I try." Gumball said

Gumball then sat back down and felt his cell phone vibrate. He checked it and he got a message from Carrie

"_CRAP! I forgot! The groceries!" Gumball thought_

Gumball read the message

_"Gumball. Are you there?_

_"Yeah I'm here."_

_"Where are you?! You've been gone for hours!"_

_"Sorry. Something came up and I can't come home right now."_

_"What!? Why?"_

_"Don't worry. I will be home tomorrow I promise. If I'm Lucky‚ I may have a big surprise for you."_

_"What did you get yourself into this time? Alright fine. It better be good."_

_" Thanks honey! I'll be home tomorrow."_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too."_

Gumball put away his phone and went to the seat next to his daughter. He was happy that she was alive and alright. He rested his eyes and went to sleep.

**So THAT was why Gumball didn't make it home on time!**

**Some Drama in this chapter huh?! How will Carrie and the other's react to this?**

**Find out next time on "Family Ties"!**

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13! This chapter will have some epic flyin! Thanks for the reviews!**_

The violent storm finally ended. Birds could be heard singing and the sun was shining brightly outside. Gumball slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was morning.

*Yawn* Gumball got off the floor and stretched his back.

He looked around his surroundings and remembered where he was, and what happened yesterday. He looked to his left and saw his daughter still sleeping on the couch. He wondered what she did during the time she was gone. A fifteen year old girl all on her own in this city. Gumball cringed to think of the things she may have been forced to do in order to survive.

He also remembered how he acted last night. It may have been effective but he could not help but think he may have went a little too far. That was the first time he had ever struck his daughter.

Gumball walked over to Stormy to try and wake her up.

"Hey Stormy." Gumball said shaking her gently.

Stormy opened her eyes to see her father. She smiled at seeing him.

"Good morning dad." Stormy said

Stormy got up from the couch and stretched. Gumball could now notice that the only thing the same about Stormy's attire was her earring and her necklace. She had on a black tank top and purple jeans. Her clothes seemed dirty and torn‚ as if they haven't been washed in days. Stormy stopped stretching and sat back down. There was a long silence between them.

"_Awkwaaaarrrddd." _Varric said.

"Shut up! When did you start talking like that?" Gumball thought.

"_Just trying something new." _Varric said.

Stormy opened her mouth to say something but closed it back. Gumball was about to say something as well‚ but didn't.

"Hey..dad?" Stormy said.

Gumball raised his head to acknowledge that he heard her.

"Those guys...that were chasing me...what happened to them?" Stormy asked.

"Well‚ they are most likely on life support or dead." Gumball said bluntly.

"What?!" Stormy asked in astonishment.

"Hahahahaha! Nah i'm just kidding. They're in the hospital with critical injuries at best. If I knew that the person they were hurting was you...then there would be some dead bodies outside." Gumball said.

"You mean...you fought them?" Stormy asked.

"I would hardly call it a fight. More like a warm up. Gumdrop did a way better job at fighting me than all those punks combined." Gumball said.

"No way! There were like 20 of them!" Stormy said.

"22 to be exact. I wonder if this will end up on the news." Gumball asked.

Right after he said that‚ a radio left on went to the Elmore City news report.

_"22 left beaten and broken by a mysterious force. Witnesses say he came out of nowhere and took them all head on wielding a metal pipe and disappeared as quickly as he came. When the victims were questioned of what happened it seems that they all suffered from amnesia and could not even remember what they were doing prior to the incident. These victims seem to be part of the infamous street gang named the "Simi-8" that has been taking over the city lately. People are already speculating that this could have been the work of a vigilante‚ giving his own brand of justice on the streets. Call records state that even a phone call was made before the incident calling for an ambulance for the gang members prior to the attack‚ stating that a "hurricane" caused it. The number of the caller is currently being traced and the victims of this attack will be questioned further for information regarding the gang's activities. Who is this mystery hero? Was what he did justified and most importantly‚ what will he do next? This was Chad Celler coming to you from Elmore City news." _

Gumball looked to the radio with wide eyes.

"...well‚ guess I won't be needing this anymore." Gumball said before crushing his phone.

"So..you were being chased by a gang? Why?" Gumball asked Stormy.

"...well...you see.." Stormy tried to say before a loud growl was heard.

Gumball looked for the source of the growl and saw Stormy holding her stomach. She was starving.

"Are you hungry?" Gumball said with a slight laugh.

Stormy nodded.

"Yeah...very. I wasted a lot of energy with all that running." Stormy said.

"Well! Lets get some food!" Gumball said.

Gumball and Stormy left the building they were staying in and were outside.

"Where will we go dad? There isn't really anything good around here." Stormy said.

"Hmmm." Gumball said while stroking his chin

Gumball thought about Stormy's young life. She was not that well known compared to his other children in the fando-err I mean the neighborhood. So it was really no wonder she felt like nobody cared for her. Gumball felt guilty for not letting his daughter experience great adventure and excitement.

"A decent restaurant isn't within miles." Stormy said.

With that said‚ Gumball got a marvelous idea.

"Stormy! Lets go to a restaurant in the main part of the city." Gumball suggested.

"Ok. Where is your car?" Stormy asked.

"Oh...uh..I kinda...left it at home. Yeah that wasn't very smart of me." Gumball said.

"Then how are we supposed to get there?!" Stormy asked dumbfounded.

"That's the fun part!" Gumball said happily.

Gumball then turned around and squatted down with his back turned. Stormy looked confused for a moment.

"Well? Come on. Hop on." Gumball said

Stormy was surprised.

"A piggyback ride? Dad i'm 15 years old! And how will this even help?" Stormy asked.

"Aww come on. I'm not that old! You won't be a problem to lift. Trust me. It will be fun." Gumball assured.

Stormy thought for a moment and decided to accept his offer. Stormy got on Gumball's back and held onto his shoulders. Stormy was a bit embarrassed because she hasn't done this since she was little.

"Ok Stormy. Im going to take you on a ride. Just be sure to hold tight! Ok?" Gumball asked

"Hold on tight?! Why?" Stormy asked

"Hey Varric, lets give her a little tour. What do you say?" Gumball thought and asked Varric.

"_Of course." _Varric said.

Varric did the same thing he did before to enhance Gumball's movement and speed

Gumball then crouched down on his arms and legs.

"Um. Dad, what are you-WAAAHHHH!" Stormy tried to say before Gumball dashed off at a neck breaking speed.

Gumball ran up through the streets with his daughter on his back. He dodged cars and swears from pedestrians. Gumball found the large apartment building he jumped off before. He ran straight to it.

"DAAAADDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Stormy yelled

Gumball ignored her and still went for the building. At the last moment, Gumball released his claws and jumped to the side of the building.

Gumball was running up the building still at awesome speed‚ as if it were horizontal. Gumball was at the top with his daughter shouting still. "AHHH! Dad! What are you doing?! Gumball ran to the end of the building.

"Looks like im going to have to jump!" Gumball said.

"Whaat?!" Stormy said.

Gumball jumped off horizontally and shot up at least 100 ft‚ as if his body ignored gravity. Soaring through the air and Stormy screamed with fear‚ excitement and joy all in one, Stormy's screams turned into laughter. "Hahahaha! How are we this high?! WOOOHOOO!" Stormy yelled from excitement.

The two could see the entire city. While looking‚ Gumball saw the most famous thing of Elmore City‚ Elmore tower. It is the tallest structure in the city and was in the central area of the city. Gumball positioned himself like he was a rocket and was shot through the air‚ virtually flying to the tower. When Gumball made it halfway to the Central part of the city he started slowing down and started to fall.

To Gumball's left he found a plane with a banner on the end of it and decided to use the banner as a one more push, Gumball shot through the air to the side of the plane. Gumball managed to grab the banner and rip it off the plane. The pilot saw him do this and Gumball gave him a wave. Gumball let his body fall with Stormy screaming for her life.

"Ahhhh! We are going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" Stormy shouted

Gumball was at the top of Elmore tower when he decided to open the banner up and use it to glide to an area where he could land.

Gumball landed on a flat platform on the tower with Stormy breathing heavily from panic. They looked through the city with this marvelous view and the sun shining brightly with a rainbow from the rain last night.

Gumball walked towards the edge of the platform and put his arms up.

"Um..dad. What are you doing?" Stormy asked fearful of what he would do.

Gumball jumped off the edge and dive bombed to the ground below. Stormy was crying from fear. When Gumball reached the ground he landed with his fist to the ground‚ causing it to crack and quake. Gumball and Stormy were now in the Central plaza of Elmore city. Stormy was still screaming as if she was still falling.

"Hey Stormy. Its over." Gumball said

Stormy heard these words and stopped screaming and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh...my...god...What...the...hell WAS THAT?!" Stormy asked.

"Lets just say that your old man has some tricks up his sleeve." Gumball said.

Stormy was trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

_"Was dad just...flying? _

"_How on earth did he do that?" _

"_Is this really...my father?" _Stormy thought.

"Um. Stormy? You can let go of me now." Gumball said.

Stormy was still holding onto her father for dear life.

"Oh! S-Sorry dad." Stormy said as she got off of Gumball's back.

Central Elmore city was far better than the ghetto that Gumball and Stormy were in. A huge monitor displayed sports and news for citizens. There were many vendors‚ street performers and shops in the plaza. Gumball looked around and found an expensive looking gourmet restaurant.

"Hey Stormy. Lets go eat there." Gumball said pointing to the restaurant.

"There? Isn't that place super expensive?" Stormy asked.

"No issue. I have the money!" Gumball said giving Stormy a thumbs up.

Gumball and Stormy made their way into the restaurant and got themselves a table.

A few minutes later‚ a waitress comes in an asks for their order.

"I will have the smoked salmon with mashed potatoes and a water." Gumball said before giving the waitress his menu.

"What about you Stormy?" Gumball asked his daughter.

Stormy looked down at her feet‚ seemingly afraid to answer.

"Umm...I would just like a sandwich...thats all." Stormy said quietly.

"Oh come on Stormy. This is my treat. Eat whatever you want." Gumball said.

"Really?" Stormy asked.

"Really." Gumball assured.

Stormy looked at her menu again and picked out what she wanted.

"I will have what my father is having‚ a side of mashed potatoes‚ egg rolls‚ bread‚ fries‚ a lobster and a steak. For a drink I will have a glass of water and large chocolate shake...and a salad. Thank you." Stormy said.

Both the waitress and Gumball looked at Stormy with wide eyes.

"Well? You heard the lady!" Gumball said to the waitress who quickly got Stormy's menu.

"Ok I will bring your drinks in first." The waitress said while leaving

"Um..well. You sure are hungry!" Gumball said.

"Yeah..it's been awhile since I had a good meal." Stormy said.

The waitress came with their glasses of water. Gumball had his water in his hand and decided now was the time to ask.

"Alright Stormy. Now is the time to tell me. What happened last night? Who were those people. And what have you been doing all this time?" Gumball asked with a serious look on his face.

Stormy saw this and looked down for a minute‚ trying to think of how she should tell him.

"Well...it is a very long story. I just hope you will not think any less of me afterwards." Stormy said.

"I would never think less of you. You are my daughter and I would understand what you went through. Now please. Tell me everything." Gumball said.

"...ok. The first part I will tell you." Stormy said.

"They were chasing me because...I deserted the Simi-8's."

"I...was a member of them." Stormy said.

_**Does anyone vote Gumball for the BEST DAD OF THE YEAR award? lol.**_

_**Next chapter will describe Stormy's story of how she became affiliated with the Simi-8 gang and why she left. See u then!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Lets hear Stormy's Story! (**_**Try saying that 5 times fast)**_

_**See u La8tr!**_

***Stormy's POV***

"Right after I left home I ran to Elmore city, hoping to live a new life here. After I got here, I couldn't get a job anywhere. I had no money so I couldn't get any food. I had to scavenge through the trash for food for a long time. Then...that winter…I met someone who changed my life." Stormy said before going into a flashback.

***FlashBack 9 months ago***

It was a light snowy day. People were walking through the streets with heavy winter jackets on walking through the snow. Stormy Watterson has been away from home for 3 months. Every day has been a struggle to survive. She had scavenge for her next meal. She had no clothes for the winter, so she was left with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. All of her money was used up so she could not buy anything else. She was on the side of the street shivering. People passed her by but nobody noticed her.

"_I..this where is ends_?" Stormy asked while shivering.

Stormy looked up to the snowy sky. Changing the weather wasn't going to help her now. She felt entirely useless.

"_Dad...Mom, everyone….I'm sorry. I bet you are all better off without me anyway._" Stormy thought.

Stormy was about to drift away into eternal sleep, before she was stopped by someone.

"Hey." A young man asked.

Stormy looked at the person with weak eyes. He was a wolf wearing a fuzzy black jacket and purple pants.

Stormy looked away and kept silent. The boy got closer and sat down next to her.

"You seem lonely. How about I show you a place where you can have a nice life?" The wolf asked.

Stormy looked at the wolf and nodded her head. Thinking she doesn't have much of a choice, she follows him. He went into an abandoned apartment building that had many other people, mostly young adults all wearing the same colored clothes. He said that they were all part of a gang called the "Simi-8's" and they give runaways and the homeless like her a place to sleep and food to eat in exchange for loyalty. The wolf asked her to join and Stormy accepted. His name was Rave.

*8 Months later*

Stormy was now a loyal veteran to the "Simi-8's". She stole, she threatened and bribed to be with the gang. She was getting noticed by the wolf she met 9 months ago. Her and Rave were developing a relationship‚ but everything changed when he was made a high ranking leader of the gang.

"Hey Storm. Come here. I wanna show you something." The wolf said.

Stormy got up and went with Rave to his bedroom.

"Now...lets take things a little farther? Shall we?" Rave said while locking the door and approaching Stormy.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Stormy yelled.

"I'm getting my reward! For letting you join!" Rave retorted.

Rave got closer to Stormy and grabbed her hands.

"If you don't give me what I want you will just be all alone again!" Rave said with a devilish grin.

"B-but..I thought you loved me!" Stormy retorted.

"Yeah. You and 10 others!" Rave said which shocked Stormy.

_***Present Time***_

"He tried to beckon me to doing things with him. I can still feel his dirty dog breath on my face!" Stormy said while holding herself

"He put his nasty lips on me, he touched me. *shiver* That..bastard…. He slapped me...he cursed at me...he told me that I was worthless..." Stormy said fearfully remembering every detail of what happened.

Stormy heard a loud smash that sounded as if a glass had been broken. She looked across and found her father with his glass of water crushed and his hand bleeding. She realized that Gumball was becoming enraged at what Rave may have done to her.

"Oh dad! Your hand." Stormy said

"Don't worry about me….now...tell me. Tell me everything that _**FILTHY MUTT DID TO YOU**_!" Gumball said with a murderous growl

Stormy knew her father was ready to find and kill that man. She knew that trying to change the subject would just make things worst.

"...well. He tried...to rape me." Stormy said bluntly

"But….I was able to fight him off before he could do anything to me. I ran away from him and tried to hide. He told all the other members of the gang what happened and ordered that I would be…killed. They found where I was last night and I tried to lose them by making a storm, but they were...everywhere. I was so exhausted that i could not breathe anymore. They had me trapped in that alley and...I thought…." Stormy said with tears running down her face.

"I thought I was going to die…*sob* that I would never see you again. Or mom, or Skye, or Gumdrop, Carbon, and everyone ." Stormy now covering her face while crying.

"I thought that you were all better off without me being there. That *sniffle* you would never forgive me for what I did. *sob* I missed you all so much." Stormy said before crying in her hands.

Gumball got up from his seat and went over to Stormy. He stood there as Stormy cried.

*Sob* "Nobody else...will forgive me." Stormy said while still crying.

Gumball then sat down next to Stormy and hugged her. He talked to her in her ear.

"It's ok. Everyone misses you like crazy. They forgave you a long time ago….They all want to see you again." Gumball whispered.

"Daddy…*sniffle* can I...please come home?" Stormy asked crying on Gumball's shoulder.

"Of course you can. I would not have it any other way." Gumball said softly.

"Thank you. I will never do something so stupid again! I promise!" Stormy hugged back now smiling that her pain was finally over.

Gumball however was not smiling. His face was cold, and violent from what Stormy told him about what they did to her.

*Gumball's Mind*

"_Gumball...I know what you are thinking._" Varric said to Gumball

"...I won't have a problem...with killing _**EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. ONE.**_ of those pricks. If I ever see one of those punks, I cannot be held responsible for what I would do." Gumball thought to Varric

"_So you will bear the sin of taking a life? Not everyone can come back from such a thing_." Varric said

"If anyone, I would kill that dog. Right then and there. With my bare hands. Nothing to delay it. No tricks. No fun with it. No help. I would just do it. And sleep like a kitten." Gumball resolved in his head

Gumball now has the mindset to kill Rave if they ever crossed paths.

"...He is now an enemy, my foe…..my prey."

"And I….." Gumball said as he moved his face, showing his now eyes of hate.

"..._**and I am the killer**_…"

_***Thirty Minutes Later***_

Gumball and Stormy finished their food _**(With Stormy finishing first surprisingly)**_ and waited for the Waitress to return with their check. Then the TV in the restaurant turned to the news.

" _UFO or a SuperHero? All across Elmore City there have been sightings of a humanoid looking object flying through the sky faster than most jets. We even have an eye witness who was flying in a plane at the time and said "It was a middle aged looking cat with a young teenage girl on his back. When he saw me‚ he waved at me then left. I have never seen anything like it.". Now is this the same mysterious hero who took care of those 22 "Simi-8's" yesterday? These composite sketches were made‚ based on the witnesses description. If anyone sees any of these two‚ please call your local authorities so they may be questioned. Who is this man? Is he a threat‚ or a Savior of this city? This is Chad Celler from Elmore News._"

The Television went back to its original program leaving Gumball and Stormy surprised to say the least.

"Wow...those drawing were pretty accurate." Gumball said.

Already people were starting to stare at Gumball and Stormy with suspicious eyes. Gumball knew of a way to throw them off.

"...what?! Just because me and that guy are the same species you think I'm him?! You guys are a bunch of racists!" Gumball said defending his identity.

Immediately afterwards they looked away again with embarrassed expressions.

"Hey Stormy.. I think we may have to go." Gumball whispered.

"What? Why? We didn't even pay." Stormy said

"Shhhh. Lets just go." Gumball whispered again.

Gumball and Stormy quietly got up and sneaked out of the restaurant.

*phew* "We were able to sneak out. If we stayed any longer they might have called the cops." Gumball said

"Hehehe. Nice. Oh and Dad. I think we should leave now...I really want to see Mom." Stormy said

"Not looking like that you're not." Gumball said pointing at Stormy's clothes.

They were very dirty and old with holes riddled through her pants and stains on the tank top.

"We need to get you some new clothes." Gumball said

Gumball and Stormy made their way to a major clothing store. After hours of browsing and spending, they leave the store with Stormy having a new look. She had a black graphic T-shirt with her signature lightning bolt, new jeans and a skull belt buckle.

"Dad. Where did you get all of this money?" Stormy asked

"Simple. I go to the ATM. I put in a secret code my mother always uses and out comes the money!" Gumball said with a wide smile.

Stormy stood silent for a moment.

"...um. Isn't that..?" Stormy asked

"Don't tell your grandmother." Gumball quickly said

Gumball and Stormy walked around for a bit before he decided it was time to leave.

"Alright. Let me call...oh right." Gumball said trying to get his phone before he realized he destroyed it this morning.

Gumball couldn't also risk flying and broad daylight again so he found a payphone and called his brother‚ Darwin.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Darwin‚ It's me. Gumball."_

_"Oh hey bro! What are you doing?"_

_"Man you will not believe this but...I found Stormy! She is ok!"_

_"Really?! That is great! Imagine how happy everyone will be!"_

_"Yeah! Now here is the problem. You know those little "walks" I take sometimes?"_

_"Your Hard-core Parkour. Yeah why?"_

_"Well. I kinda ended up in Elmore city and...I left my Car. Could you come get us?"_

_"Sure but...I cant drive. I'll get Rachel to drive us there. Where should we meet you?"_

_"Meet us... At the parking lot at the "Buy More" in the Central part of the city."_

_"Ok man. I'll be there in an hour. See you then. Cant wait to see my niece!"_

_"Alright man thanks. See you then."_

_"Wait a minute! That Superhero on the news! Is that you?!"_

Gumball hung the phone up and told Stormy were they should go.

Gumball and Stormy made it to "Buy More". To kill some time‚ Gumball told stories of his adventures as a kid.

"So...there was a talking chin when you went to school?" Stormy asked

"Yeah. Sussie was...off." Gumball said.

"Oh! And there was this Dinosaur that used to bully me‚ until I beat her and some other guys!...that was the last time I ever hit a girl. And then there was..." Gumball said when his ears perked up. He heard something.

"Dad what's wrong?" Stormy asked.

"Shhh." Gumball shushed Stormy.

"Hey! There Is no use hiding! I know that you are all here! Face me like a man!" Gumball shouted to seemingly nobody.

Slowly‚ one by one‚ they came from their hiding places. Underneath cars‚ Trees‚ corners and trash cans. At least One hundred members of the "Simi-8's" came from the shadows.

"Damn it. They found us." Stormy cursed.

"Yes. We did." A mysterious voice said.

The sea of gangsters split away to make a path for the person approaching.

When his face came into view, Stormy backed away in fear and held onto her father.

It was Rave.

"Hello Storm." Rave said

"You…are you Rave?" Gumball asked

"The one and only. And I believe you are holding on to some of my "merchandise"." Rave said with a sly look

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY OF MY DAUGHTER! SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Gumball yelled furiously at him while growling loudly.

One gang grunt noticed who Gumball was from watching the News

"Hey boss! Ain't that the guy who took on 22 of our boys?!" He asked

"Hell yeah It was me! And I don't mind to take care of you punks next!" Gumball retorted

"So you think you are the shit huh? Boys! Kill him! But take Storm. And make her watch us drive over his body afterwards!" Rave shouted

At his command, The hundred members all pulled out guns. Gumball knew that this was now a life or death situation, and he had to act.

"...Varric…bring it out." Gumball said

"_Gumball. You know I would ride to hell and back with you. But in the end, you will have to live with your sins_." Varric said

Gumball extended his arm and immediately, It became engulfed in flames. The flames started to take shape, they morphed into a red sword with a jeweled hilt and a blade decorated with the shapes of abstract flames and colored in shades of yellow and black.

Gumball readied his blade, all while looking straight at Rave with the intent to kill him, and if he had to, everyone else.

"_Stormy...forgive me...for the monster I have become._" Gumball thought

Right before Gumball was about to attack, out of nowhere a man spinning like a ballerina with one leg up came and attacked a large group of gang members managing to knock them out.

"_Gumball! Destroy their guns while they are distracted! NOW!_" Varric shouted at Gumball

Gumball did as he was told and in almost an instant, he managed to destroy every weapon they had.

Gumball looked at who helped him stop himself from having to commit murder.

He saw a gold-fish, standing upright with his fins crossed and with sunglasses on.

It was Darwin.

"D-Darwin!?" Gumball asked completely shocked at his brother's arrival

"Sup bro?" Darwin said

_**Dang! Did Darwin make a kickass entrance? Let me know in reviews! Peace!**_

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's and Rave**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright Guys this is Chapter 15! This will be the last Chapter of Gumball's little adventure to bring Stormy back so next chapter we will return to the Watterson's home to continue the Story/ Talk to you after the chapter and Enjoy. :)**_

"Darwin?!" Gumball said shocked.

"Yeah bro. And I see Stormy is here after all! Hi Stormy!" Darwin said while waving his fin

"Uh..hey Uncle Darwin." Stormy said.

The three heard a car pull up near the parking lot.

"HEY GUYS!" A woman said from the car.

"Rachael? Is that you?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah! Hi Gum-Baby! Hi Stormy!" Rachael said from the car.

"Hi Auntie." Stormy said.

Darwin looks to Gumball's sword.

"Damn bro! I know you were awesome but look at that sword! That looks super Badass!" Darwin said.

"Yeah..long story." Gumball said.

"Looks like I came at the right time huh? Mind if I join in on the action?" Darwin asked.

"Dude! Are you sure? This is serious!" Gumball said.

"Come on man. I'm not a weakling like I was when I was younger. Besides I have my wife here helping me out!" Darwin said.

"What do you mean she will help?" Gumball asked.

"You will see." Darwin said.

The thugs stood there confused of what was going on.

"Well?! What are you dumb asses waiting for?! Get them!" Rave said ordering them.

"Stormy! Get in the car with Rachel! We will take care of them" Gumball shouted.

Stormy obeyed and jumped in the car. Gumball and Darwin stood back to back‚ ready to fight.

"Ok Rachael! Go!" Darwin said.

"Your Awesome babe!" Rachel shouted.

"Ahhh!" Darwin yelled happily while shooting into the direction of some incoming gang members with a trail of Rainbow behind him. He spun and kicked them while dashing‚ knocking them out.

"Wait...now I remember! Emotional Rewards! That's right!" Gumball said while remembering the time he did the same thing trying to catch a trash can in the episode "The Tag." Gumball charged at the gang members with his sword. Hitting many with its hilt, making sure not to slice them while using his fist and punches to fight also.

"_Gumball! The sword acts upon your intent. If you intend not to kill them, then there will be no bloodshed" _Varric said to Gumball.

"Awesome! Now I have no reason to hold back!" Gumball shouted then dashing to his enemies attacking them with his sword which like Varric said, did not cause them any life threatening harm, yet it caused them great pain.

One grunt had a back up gun and shot multiple rounds on Gumball. He deflected every shot fired at blinding speed while charging towards his attacker then slicing him without killing him of course.

Darwin jumped into the air gracefully upside down and posed himself as if he was dancing. He then dashed quickly to the bottom causing all below him to be pushed away from the blast.

Darwin was fending off attackers with his fast kicks. From time to time, Rachel gave him compliments which made him faster and more powerful.

Gumball threw his sword into the air while throwing quick and powerful jabs to his attackers, hitting major points of pain on their bodies. He finished it off with him jumping up to catch his sword then swiping it to send a huge wave of force to defeat them.

The numbers were still large however, as Gumball and Darwin were now surrounded by fifty "Rachel! You know what to do!" Darwin yelled to his wife.

"Are you sure? Your brother and niece are here! It would be very improper." Rachel said.

"Just do it!" Darwin yelled.

Rachel took a deep breath and screamed:

"Darwin Watterson! You are the best lover of all time!"

Darwin started to flash many colors.

"Baby! You know just what turns me on! You send shivers down my spine ALL NIGHT LONG!" Rachel yelled with a moan. Gumball looked at Rachel astonished that she would say such things until he saw what Darwin was doing. Darwin flashed the colors of the rainbow even faster now.

"And Tonight! We are going to make as many kids as your brother has!" Rachel screamed seductively. Stormy looked to her aunt with embarrassment.

Gumball took his sword and pointed it to the ground with both hands cocked. Darwin send out a wave of Rainbow colored energy and Gumball's sword sent out a large radius of flames simultaneously. Both blasts merged together causing a huge explosion.

Gumball and Darwin stood still as the smoked cleared, both panting from the fight. Bodies of Gang members laid before them with broken jaws, ribs, legs, arms and burn marks. But they were all at least alive.

Gumball looked to his brother and Darwin looked back to him.

"You...were...epic man." Gumball said.

"Thanks *pant* you too. This will sure be a hell of a story to tell Charcoal...and the more kids imma be making tonight!" Darwin said while breaking into a dance.

"Hehehe. Good job bro." Gumball said fist bumping his brother.

"Where did you learn to fight so gracefully?" Gumball asked.

"Remember those ballet classes Mom made us take?" Darwin asked.

"Oh yeah! Hahaha. I guess they did pay off." Gumball laughed.

"Alright now lets get out of here- _***Bang***_"

Darwin was cut off from a gunshot.

"Ahhhh!" Darwin screamed in pain.

"Darwin! Are you ok?!" Gumball yelled

"Y-yeah..I got shot in the knee...Ahhh! Hurts like a bitch!" Darwin yelled.

Rachel and Stormy jumped out of the car.

"Darwin! Are you ok?" Rachel asked .

"Oh yesss... I'm fan freaking tastic!" Darwin yelled.

Gumball looked to the direction of the shot fired and saw Rave holding a gun.

Rave was shaking in fear of the battle he just saw.

" I-I-I WON'T MISS THIS TIME! D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Rave yelled terrorfied.

"I just did." A voice from behind said.

Rave turned around and saw Gumball.

"I JUST SAID-" Rave tried to say before Gumball swiped his sword, causing the gun to cut and split apart in half. Rave pulled his hand back and saw that his hand was bleeding.

"You feel that? That was my sword cutting your flesh. Unlike your friends here...I intend to kill you!" Gumball said before kicking Rave in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground.

Gumball then kicked Rave in the jaw causing a tooth to fly out, then kneeing him in the neck then repeatedly kicking his body a few times. When Rave was kneeling down in pain, Gumball mercilessly stomped on him twenty times before stopping.

Gumball lifted Rave's head by his hair and threw him back down.

"Now...give me one good reason...why you should not die here and now. Quick!" Gumball said while raising his sword.

"Gumball! You aren't thinking of actually killing him are you?!" Darwin shouted

"Why shouldn't I?!" He lied to Stormy! He touched her! Almost Raped her! And he tried to kill her and you! What would any other man do?!" Gumball said

"But he is just a kid!" Darwin said

Stormy heard this and decided to speak up.

"No...he isn't….he is twenty-two." Stomy said

Gumball was now even more enraged.

"22?! What kind of sicko like you preys on young girls like that?!" Gumball said as his sword glowed a bright red.

Gumball raised his sword, prepared to strike Rave down.

_***Cling!***_

Gumball's sword hit the concrete pavement, causing the ground to liquify and melt.

"No. I won't be branded as a murderer. I won't take your life." Gumball said

Rave breathed a sigh of relief before feeling the burning hot metal of Gumball's sword pierce his arm and screaming in agony.

"But...I will not let the life I give you be an easy one. I will make it so that you can never...do anything...like this….again. And I WILL make you wish, I finished you. That is a promise." Gumball said deeply and cold.

_***Minutes later***_

Gumball, Darwin, Stormy and Rachel were all on the road back to the town of Elmore.

Rachel and Darwin were in the front seats talking.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. At Least the bullet is out though."

"Don't worry baby. I will make that pain go away when we get home...if you know what I mean." Rachel said Seductively.

"You mean...you were serious?" Darwin asked astonished.

"I always am." Rachel said.

Stormy and Gumball were in the back seat trying to ignore their conversation when the news came on the radio.

"_Mark this day citizens of Elmore, for this is the largest arrest of gang members in Elmore history. There have been reported sightings of a large scale brawl happening at a "Buy More" parking lot with the eyewitnesses saying " It was like nothing I could even imagine!" The identity of the vigilante may have been revealed today as a Blue Cat wielding a red sword fighting over 100 members of the "Simi-8's". And there is more. It seems that he has an accomplice, a Goldfish fighting alongside the blue fighter. Afterwards, huge explosions could be seen from the crime scene causing a large crater to be formed. The 100 victims were all confirmed to have multiple injuries ranging from a broken arm to a shattered sternum and internal bleeding, however they are not life threatening. Hold on folks, I am getting a message….mmhhmmm. Well it seems that the man the police were searching for many months has finally been dealt with, Rave Vare, was a major leader of the "Simi-8's". Wanted for robbery, murder of defects of the gang, and trafficking of young girls. He was found having his arms and legs….cut off and there was no bleeding because the wounds were cauterized. He also has a stab wound on his crotch, also cauterized. He is alive but he, along with many other members will be put to trial and jailed for a VERY long time. People are calling these Mystery vigilantes heroes and saviors of the city responsible to finally putting an end to the "Simi-8's" Reign of terror. *Long pause*_

_If you two are listening...I want to personally thank you both. You destroyed the evil in this city, all while knowing the value of Life, while also knowing that consequences must be given to the guilty. You two avenged my daughter taken by those monsters...as well as many others. The city thanks you...Elmore thanks you. I thank you. This is Chad Celler….signing off. For the first time in a long while...let us sleep peacefully tonight."_

"Wow...we are heroes!" Gumball said high fiving Darwin.

"Hell yeah we are!" Darwin said.

"You babies wouldn't have even won if it wasn't for me." Rachel said.

_***Half an hour later***_

Gumball and Stormy finally made it back home after a long adventure.

"Bye Uncle Darwin and Aunt Rachel! Thanks for everything!" Stormy said.

"No problem Stormy!" They both said before driving home.

Stormy looked to her home, being filled of glorious and painful memories. She tried to think of the rest of her family and how they would react to seeing her again. She was frozen in fear of the worst case scenario, that everyone still hated her. Gumball saw her fear.

"Hey Stormy." Gumball said

"I know how afraid you must feel. But always know, that no matter what, I will always love you. And so will your Family." Gumball assured

Stormy smiled.

"Thank you." Stormy said while hugging him.

"Love you dad." Stormy said

Gumball patted Stormy and held her hand as they approached the door.

Gumball rang the doorbell and Carrie answered.

"GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE TRIED CALLING YOU ON YOUR CELL BUT IT WENT STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL!" Carrie roared at Gumball

Gumball was a bit scared of this but then knew of what to do.

"Look Carrie. I know that I've been gone for a long time without much explanation. But remember that present I promised you? I have it right here!"

"Hmph. Ok. This better be good!" Carrie yelled

"Okay...you can come out now." Gumball said to Stormy.

Stormy came to the door and looked at her mother.

"Hi….mom." Stormy said to her Mother.

Carrie stared at Stormy for a while, trying to process that her long runaway daughter was now at her doorstep. Carrie suddenly raised her hand and Stormy closed her eyes preparing for a hit.

Carrie then grabbed Stormy and hugged her as hard as she could. Carrie then cried harder than she ever did before.

Stormy was overtaken with joy that her mother still cared for her and joined her in crying.

"Stormy! *sob* I thought you were dead!" Carrie said still bawling her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry for running away mom! I will never leave again! Please im sorry! *sob*" Stormy cried to her mother.

Skye walked in on what was going on.

"Hey mom what's..." Skye saw that she was hugging her long lost sister.

Skye went down to them and hugged Stormy as well. Stormy saw Skye and hugged her back.

"Skye..I'm so sorry for acting like a whore in front of John. Please forgive me." Stormy said.

Skye kept crying‚ unable to even speak.

Carbon‚ Scrapper‚ Sindy‚ Marissa‚ Ranae, Carine and Gumdrop joined in on the hug later on. Almost all of them were crying‚ even Carbon shed a tear and so did Carine. Sally was teary eyed as well. Gumball was watching all of the love happen and nodded his head in agreement.

"_Congratulations Gumball. You have saved a city‚ your daughter‚ and your family."_ Varric told Gumball

Marmalade was however still asleep on Deejay's chest‚ resting peacefully this weekend morning.

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's and Rave**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16! Thank you all for supporting so far! :)**_

_***Deejay's Room***_

It was an early Saturday morning. Deejay and Marmalade were still sleeping peacefully with each other. Deejay felt the sun beam on his face through the window blinds and slowly opened his eyes. He saw that Marmalade was still sleeping on his chest.

"Wow. I can't believe we kissed last night. Does this mean...we are a thing now?" Deejay thought

Deejay felt a bit odd however. It didn't feel like Marmalade was lying on top of him, it instead felt like an actual body was on him. But he knew that there was not anything on him besides her.

"Hmm. Must just be my imagination." Deejay thought.

Marmalade slowly opened her eyes and remembered that she slept with Deejay._** (LITERALLY SLEPT! THEY DID NOTHING ELSE!)**_

Deejay sees Marmalade wake up.

"Good Morning Marmalade." Deejay said

Marmalade moved her head to face Deejay's.

"Good morning." Marmalade said

Deejay looked at Marmalade and his eyes moved down just a bit, then he saw what turned his face bright red. He saw that Marmalade had...a cleavage.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?!" Deejay yelled

"What's the matter?!" Marmalade asked worried

"Your ch-chest!" Deejay said while stuttering

Marmalade looked down to her chest and saw that she somehow developed breast overnight, and to make things worse….she was not wearing a bra.

Marmalade quickly covered her chest.

"Oh! Uh-Uh-Where did these come from?!" Marmalade asked quickly

Deejay was trying to look away from Marmalade's breast.

"Um..Marmalade. I feel something else on me. Are...are these legs?!" Deejay asked surprised

Marmalade felt like she had something other than her usual ghost tail. She now had legs.

"How did I get legs?!" Marmalade asked shocked

"I-I don't know!" Deejay said

Marmalade then felt something poking at her thigh.

"Hey..what is poking at my…" Marmalade asked before she remembered the talk her mother gave her last night. She told her what happens to girls and boys when they get…"excited".

Deejay knew what was going on too. A "Morning Phenomena" combined with the fact he saw his now girlfriend's breasts.

Then they both realized that since Marmalade unknowingly developed legs….she had no pants….or panties

"Is she…." Deejay thought

"Am I…." Marmalade thought

"NAKED?!" They thought at the same time.

They then both jumped off each other with Marmalade covering her chest and her lower body, trying to force her legs to go back to a tail.

Deejay was trying to cover his "Morning Phenomena".

_"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!_" Marmalade thought to her legs

"_Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!_" Deejay thought to his...you know.

Both of their problems quickly went away with them both red from blushing.

Deejay looked to Marmalade and was amazed at what he saw. She grew taller‚ had longer hair‚ a thicker tail and of course‚ breasts. It seemed she had a major growth spurt overnight.

"Wow. Marmalade you look...older and...beautiful!" Deejay said

"Thank you. I still dont know how I grew this much already. I guess I finally hit puberty." Marmalade said

"You didn't just hit it. You ran over it with a truck." Deejay said

"Hehehe. I can tell you and your "little" friend noticed." Marmalade said

"Hey! It's not little!" Deejay said to defend himself

They both exchanged some laughs and settled down.

Marmalade remembered last night. Her and Deejay said that they loved each other and proved it with a kiss.

"Deejay...last night. Did you mean that?" Marmalade asked

Deejay looked back to Marmalade and said with truth:

"I meant every word. I love you." Deejay said

Marmalade floated to Deejay.

"I love you too." Marmalade said.

They both moved in for a kiss until Gumdrop rushed in the room

"Hey Marmalade! You will never guess what...what...the...faq?" Gumdrop asked looking at the two.

"Gumdrop! Oh sorry. We didn't mean to-" Deejay tried saying

"No no no. Not that. THAT!" Gumdrop said pointing to Marmalade.

Gumball‚ Carrie‚Stormy and everyone else walked in the room also.

All of them were wide eyed at Marmalade's new look.

"How long..." Gumball said

"Have I been gone?" Stormy finished

Marmalade looked at Stormy in disbelief.

"St-Stormy...Is that really you? Marmalade said while tearing up

"Yes. It's me. Wow you changed." Stormy said

Marmalade rushed to Stormy and hugged her, which Stormy returned.

"Thank God you are ok." Marmalade said

"And you should be thanking Dad too. He found and saved me!" Stormy said

"Yeah. About that...family. There is something I have to tell you. All of you. I have been keeping a secret from you guys and I know that especially Stormy would love to know." Gumball said

"Oh and Carrie." Gumball said

"Yes?" Carrie asked

"You may want to by some new clothes for Marmalade...as well as some bra's." Gumball said which made Marmalade quickly cover herself.

Gumball called his Family into the basement and he told him about what happened in Elmore City‚ and about his secret powers.

* * *

><p>"So those two mystery guys in Elmore City were you and Darwin?" Carrie asked<p>

"Yeah." Gumball said

"And you cut that guys arms and legs off and then neutered him? Damn. That's pretty hardcore!" Marissa said

"Yeah...dont talk about it please." Gumball said

"So this dude is living in your head?" Carbon asked

"Yeah." Gumball said

"And he made you Jump like that back at the City." Stormy asked

"Kind of. Yes." Gumball said

"And that sword that came out of nowhere Is because of him?" Stormy asked again.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" Gumball said before extending his arm as it became engulfed in flames and formed into the sword.

"Woah." Everyone said

"Say hello Varric." Gumball said

"Hello everyone." Varric said from the sword

"Did that sword just talk?" Skye asked

"Yes I did Skye. It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you face to face." Varric said

"Now Gumball. My only question is...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THIS?!" Carrie yelled at Gumball.

"_Sheeesss maaaddd._" Varric said switching to Gumball's mind

"SHUT UP! Gumball said out loud which Carrie may have mistaken to be directed at her.

"Oh. No Honey! I didn't mean to yo-" Gumball tried explaining before Carrie punched Gumball‚ knocking him out.

"This...was my fault this time." Varric said from the sword

"Shut up you!" Carrie ordered

"Yes Madam." Varric said

"Marmalade. Lets pick you out some new clothes. I will lend you some of mine for the time being." Carrie said

"Oh okay mom." Marmalade said

"Hey Stormy. How about you come with us?" Carrie said

"Of course mom. I would want nothing more." Stormy said.

"Wait big sister!" Scrapper said while pulling Stormy's shirt

Scrapper ran back to his room to get something for Stormy.

He came back and gave her a cardboard box.

Stormy opened it. It was a ring with a lightning bolt on it and a note that said: "Sorry fo me bein annoying. Happy birthday." Stormy could not help but get very emotional at this moment.

"Happy Suuuuuppppeeerrrr late birthday!" Scrapper said with a smile

Stormy gave Scrapper a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Scrapper. I love it! And you were never annoying." Stormy said

Stormy‚ Marmalade and Carrie all entered the car and drove to the mall to go clothes shopping.

"Stormy." Carrie said while driving.

"Yes?" Stormy asked

"...You're grounded for a year just to let you know." Carrie said

"Hmmm. Make it two years. I don't want to leave you guys‚ ever again." Stormy said with a smile.

Carrie smiled back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back home*<strong>_

The kids were carrying Gumball out of the basement onto the living room couch.

"Man he is heavy!" Ranae said

"Ok. Lets drop him here!" Said Sindy

Gumball was dropped onto the couch‚ still out cold.

"Well. It was his fault for not telling her of me." Varric said while in sword form

"So Varric. How long have you been with our dad?" Carbon asked

"Since he was a child. When he went back in time and…..I will tell you another time perhaps." Varric said

"Does that mean you know of us?" Marissa asked

"I know of all of you. I've seen you all being born, just as Gumball has. I have seen you grow up‚ all of the good times and the bad." Varric said

"So...you're like our second daddy?" Belle asked

"Hmmm. I would say I am more of an uncle." Varric said

"Ok. You are now our Uncle Varric!" Belle said happily

"Hehehe. Yes Belle. I am your Uncle." Varric agreed

* * *

><p>Gumdrop went over to Carbon.<p>

"Hey bro. Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" Gumdrop asked Carbon

"Ummm. Yeah. Come to my room." Carbon told Gumdrop

Carbon and Gumdrop made it to his room.

Sally was there reading one of Carbon's books.

"Hi Gumdrop!" Sally waved

"Hi Sally." Gumdrop waved back

Carbon sat down on his bed.

"Alright. What's up?" Carbon asked

"Well...how do I say this?" Gumdrop said

"When you were my age...have you ever had sudden burst of anger or any sudden….desires? Gumdrop asked a bit embarrassed.

"...Oh." Carbon said

Sally snickered a bit.

"Uhh. Well its all part of growing up. You are experiencing new feelings and you are trying to adjust to them. Its all natural." Carbon said

"Mines isn't. Its gotten out of control." Gumdrop said

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Carbon said

"I punched a hole through the wall and pinned Alice to the wall." Gumdrop said

"Well. You are one horny cat!" Carbon said

"Dude!" Gumdrop said

"Look Gumdrop. This is all a part of puberty. I promise this will get better. All you need, is a girl to channel those desires with. A girlfriend."Carbon said  
>"A...girlfriend?" Gumdrop questioned<p>

"Yeah. A girl who you can hug, then kiss, touch and later on *whistle*." Carbon said

"Hehehe. Yeah. Thanks for the talk." Gumdrop said

"No problem bro. Oh and...if you ever get lucky."

Carbon hands his brother a few condoms.

"Dude! WTF?...you and Sally have sex?" Gumdrop asked shocked

"What?! N-No!" Carbon yelled

"Then why do you have condoms?" Gumdrop questioned

"U-uh...uh." Carbon couldn't think of an answer

"I'm telling Mom!" Gumdrop teased

"DONT YOU DARE!" Carbon shouted

"Hahaha. I'm just screwing with you. No pun intended." Gumdrop said

"Go away Gumdrop." Carbon said

"Yeah Yeah." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop walked to the door

"Thanks. I hope your right."

Gumdrop teleports back downstairs.

"What the quack?! Did...he just teleport?" Carbon said

"I guess it is puberty after all." Carbon said

"I don't think so." said a voice from the door.

Carine and Marissa walked into Carbon's room.

"What are you two doing here?" Carbon asked

"To tell you what we think." Marissa said

* * *

><p>Gumdrop was in the living room with his unconscious father.<p>

_"A girlfriend huh? Like you could get one._" Amy said

"Hey! I could get one if I wanted!" Gumdrop thought

"_So I guess I was right about your dad having something else inside him._" Amy said

"Yeah. It's awesome." Gumdrop thought

Gumdrop looked at his father with admiration.

"Dad was able to save an entire city and get back Stormy with almost no problems at all." Gumdrop thought

"I hope I can be like him someday." Gumdrop said out loud

"I am certain you can Gumdrop." Varric said

"Oh hey….Uncle Varric." Gumdrop said

"Thank you for the formality." Varric said

"Excuse me for asking son, but could you pick me up and carry me upstairs to Gumball's room? I cannot move on my own." Varric said

"Sure." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop grabbed Varric's hilt and felt a quick sharp pain in his paw.

"Ahh! What was that?" Gumdrop asked still holding on to the sword

"_Sorry. I just needed to get inside your head. Forgive me for lying._" Varric said in Gumdrop's head

"Why do you need to get in my head?" Gumdrop questioned

"_To ask a few questions of the one inside your head...Amy, I believe her name is._" Varric said

"Yeah. Thats my name. What is up?" Amy asked

"_Nothing. Just wanted to let you know. I will be keeping an eye on you. Gumdrop and Gumball may trust you, but I need my trust earned. The same may go for the rest of Gumdrop's family. Do not do anything which I may think you would be using Gumdrop for your own gain. That is all._" Varric said while exiting Gumdrop's head.

"Pff. Old creep." Amy said

_***Carbon's Room***_

"Possesed?" Carbon asked

"Yeah. I think so." Carine said

"You really think that your little brother is possesed?" Sally asked

"Well, with how you were saying that he was going toe to toe with dad, his sudden changes in anger and that weird tattoo, it may be a possibility." Carbon said

"But what should we do?" Marissa asked

"I….don't know." Carbon said

"Wait…..Marmalade spends the most time with him. Maybe she will know what may be up." Carine said

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back to the living room*<strong>_

Gumball finally wakes up.

"Ahhh. My head." Gumball said while rubbing it then noticing Gumdrop

"Oh son! We need to finish our talk."Gumball said

"Don't worry. Varric already talked with us." Gumdrop said

"Hmph. Was he mean Amy?" Gumball asked Amy

Amy manifested herself.

"Hell yeah he was. Threatening me and sh!t." Amy said

"Amy! In front of my father?!" Gumdrop said

"Sorry." Amy said irritated

"No need. He can be critical. But don't worry Amy. I trust you." Gumball said

"THAT MAKES ONE OF US!"

The three turned around to find Carbon, Carine, Marissa, Skye, Sally, Sindy, Ranae and scrapper looking at Amy.

"So that thing was inside of you?!" Skye said

"Scrapper, Ranae, Sindy! You told them?!" Gumdrop yelled

"I'm sorry. But we were worried." Sindy said

"About what?" Gumball questioned

"About that! What Gumdrop is hiding!" Marissa yelled

Gumdrop sighed and he took off his shirt in defeat.

Everyone who hasn't seen the tattoo already, gasped.

"Gumdrop...where did that come from?" Gumball asked

"Probably from that demon!" Marissa yelled

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" Amy shouted

A large argument was about to break out before Carrie, Marmalade and Stormy returned from their shopping trip.

"Hey guys we are bac-...WHAT...IS….GOING….ON?" Carrie asked angrily

Gumdrop and Amy looked at each other, knowing that there would be trouble.

_**I wonder how Carrie will react to this now? Find out next time!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17! How will everyone see Amy now? Will the accept her? Or reject her?**_

_**See you at the end! Also a big thanks to BossKing109 for giving me this idea for the chapter!**_

_***A couple of hours later***_

Everyone except for Deejay was in the living room. Gumdrop and Marmalade explained what happened the time they went to the haunted house‚ and how they found Amy.

"So she has been living with me ever since." Gumdrop said finishing his story.

Carrie was clearly upset.

"First my husband is keeping secrets from me and now MY SON?!" Carrie yelled.

"Mom I'm sorry. She had nowhere else to go. She couldn't just stay in that house for all eternity!" Gumdrop said

"Why not. She won't die or anything." Carine said in sly remark.

"Carine!" Gumdrop yelled

"But how Carine said you have been acting lately! That's the same way you acted when Amy possessed you!" Marmalade said

"But she didn't know us then! She is-" Gumdrop tried to defend Amy

"Someone WE don't know." Carbon said

"She could be sapping your life energy for all we know!" Marissa said

"And how do you explain that tattoo that just suddenly appears on you?" Carrie asked.

"I can't! But I know Amy has nothing to do with this! You have to trust her." Gumdrop retorted desperately.

"How?! How can I trust this witch?!" Carine yelled

The word "witch" hit Gumdrop and Amy like an arrow to the chest but it didn't end there.

Everyone else was coming up with their own explanations and names for Amy. Demon‚ monster‚ parasite‚ etc.

"This is not good. Not good at all. Maybe I should say something." Gumball thought.

"_No. This is your son's battle. Let him fight it._" Varric said

Gumdrop felt totally cornered and that nothing he could say would make any difference. But then he saw Amy.

Amy was obviously hurt by these comments. She felt as if the whole world was against her. That everyone hated her‚ just like when she was alive. Amy was crying in the middle of this feud.

Gumball looked at his son.

"_What are you going to do?_" Gumball's face said

Gumdrop was silent. He felt great rage surging within him. He felt like he wanted to rip the room apart. He knew he had to do something.

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!"

Gumdrop roared at the top of his lungs.

His fist hit the table and smashed it in half.

Everyone was shocked at what Gumdrop did‚ including Gumdrop himself. He looked to his family with his eye pupils now red.

*pant*

*pant*

"Did...you...see...what I just did there?" Gumdrop asked everyone

"That...was all me! Amy had nothing to do with that! None of you have the right to judge her at all!" Gumdrop yelled

"Mom! You said that you were born a ghost. So how can you even imagine how it feels to die? And you had your family! You had your friends! You had dad‚ Uncle Darwin and Aunt Anais!" Gumdrop yelled at his mother‚ defending Amy.

"She had nobody in her life! People hated her! People wished she was dead! Then when she died...SHE SPENT DECADES ALONE WITH NO WAY OUT! SO HOW CAN ANY OF YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HER PAIN?!" Gumdrop yelled.

Carrie was left speechless at her son's words. It was true. She was always a ghost so she never actually died.

"And Carine! Why the hell are you butting into my life now?!" Gumdrop said with his rage now focused on his sister.

"Everyday you constantly remind me that you hate all men‚ including me! You prank the hell out of me‚ you yell and make my life miserable! You act as if I am some stranger! So why do you care about me now all of the sudden?! And if anyone is a Witch, or a demon IT IS YOU!" Gumdrop asked Carine

"In the short time Amy has been with me she has been the best person I have ever known in my life! She helped me through so many things! She is always there for me! And she knows I am always there for her! She has been more of a sister to me than you have been your entire freaking life!" Gumdrop yelled at Carine.

Carine was taken aback by this. She did always mess with Gumdrop too much to the extent that she expressed more hate than love to him. She knew every word he said was true.

"Everyday I try to be the best brother for you! I try to help you‚ I try to forget the shit you do to me and still it isn't enough! Will it ever be enough?!" Gumdrop continued.

Gumdrop stopped talking to Carine and spoke to the rest.

"Remember when Carbon met Sally? If it wasn't for him helping her, she would have never escaped her dad! And I didn't hear any of you object to her staying here!" Gumdrop said

"I will not let Amy have to go through more hell on my watch! Because...She is family to me!"

"Please let me prove to you that she is worthy to be part of this family! I will take full responsibility for everything she does!" Gumdrop yelled

Everyone looked at Gumdrop surprised. They did not expect Gumdrop to defend her so much.

Gumball had a small smile on his face. Proud of his son's actions.

Carrie stayed silent for a short while and then took a deep breath.

"...ok. I will let her continue to live here. But only if she stays in her physical form." Carrie said with a sigh.

"Really? Amy thats great!" Gumdrop said to Amy who was still in tears.

"Yeah. Thank you. I can stay in the basement if that is ok." Amy said.

"No." Gumball spoke up.

"You can still stay with Gumdrop in his room." Gumball said.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"Yes. I trust Amy. And I know you will all trust her too." Gumball said.

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you...Mr. Watterson." Amy said.

"Again. Call me Gumball." Said Gumball

"Ok...Gumball." Amy said.

"Now. Everyone give Amy a hug to welcome her into the family!" Gumball said.

Everyone reluctantly walked up to Amy and apologized for their actions and hugged her. Except for the youngest ones who hugged her happily.

However Carine walked out before Gumball said anything. She went to her room and laid on her bed. She sat on her bed deeply thinking to herself. The weight of Gumdrop's words were beginning to sink in.

"Does...he hate me?" Carine thought

_***A few hours later, Back to the living room***_

All the kids left the room and Gumdrop and Marmalade went back to Deejay's room to introduce Amy.

"So it looks like we will have to enroll Amy in school." Carrie said

"Yep. Wow ANOTHER kid huh?" Gumball said with a chuckle.

"Gumdrop really surprised me today. He is growing up. He acted like a man today." Carrie said

"Well. He was defending someone important to him. He overdid it a bit with that table though." Gumball said looking at the broken table.

"Good display of emotion. Without showing his feelings‚ he would not have gotten his point across." Varric said still in sword form.

"Very well put Varric." Gumball said.

"Gumdrop was right also. I had no right to say those things. Especially since she actually knew how it felt to die. I was Emo for no real reason." Carrie said.

"I wouldn't say that. You couldn't eat‚ feel‚ or do much of anything." Gumball said.

"I guess I...felt dead. Until you came into my life." Carrie said.

"You made me laugh‚ you made me want to keep existing. And you gave me life." Carrie said to her husband.

"Don't say it like that. You gave more life than me. You gave us so many children. You saved a life yesterday and you are giving someone another chance at life. You are amazing Carrie. A life-giver." Gumball told his wife.

"That is why I love you Carrie." Gumball said.

"I love you too Gumball. For knowing just what to say." Carrie said.

Gumball walked over to Carrie and kissed her. Gumball and Carrie kept moving their lips and repeatedly kissed. Gumball moved his mouth to Carrie neck which made Carrie moan slightly. His hand moved to her hip‚ then went behind it. A slightly louder moan escaped her mouth.

"Ummm...I'm right here you know." Varric said.

"Oh. Right. Lets go upstairs so I can _reward_ you for saving Stormy." Carrie whispered.

Gumball nodded and then went hand in hand with Carrie upstairs.

"Well. At least I won't have to watch them this time." Varric said alone.

_***Stormy's room***_

Stormy made it to her old room and saw that nothing has changed about it. She sat down on her old bed and went to sleep.

_***Deejay's Room***_

Damien and Penny came to see Deejay as promised and were very surprised to see Marmalade's new look.

"Marmalade! You have grown!" Penny said.

"Yeah. I know." Marmalade said rubbing the back of her head.

"Great catch son!" Damien said to Deejay

Marmalade and Deejay quickly looked at each-other then looked back.

"And don't worry. They only kissed twice. And slept together once." Gumdrop said

"What?!" Penny asked.

"Mom! It wasn't like that! We didn't do anything!" Deejay said.

"Yet." Gumdrop said.

"SHUT UP!" Marmalade yelled.

"Hehehe. Oh and this is Amy by the way. She will be living with us." Gumdrop said introducing Amy.

"Hello Amy." Penny said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"I will just let you be alone with your parents and your_ girlfriend_." Gumdrop said before leaving.

Amy leaves with Gumdrop and follows him through the hallway.

"Gumdrop!" Amy yelled.

Gumdrop turned around and found Amy hugging him tightly.

"Gumdrop. I cannot thank you enough for what you did." Amy said

"I told you that I would always be there with you didn't I?" Gumdrop said

"You said that you see me as...family." Amy said

"Yes. I see you as one of us. I mean that Amy." Gumdrop said

Amy got out of the hug and then gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

"Thats for being a great friend." Amy said before leaving.

Gumdrop was slowly rubbing his cheek on the area of the kiss in awe.

Gumdrop then suddenly feels a stinging pain in his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Gumdrop yelled

He went to the bathroom and looked at his eyes in the mirror. They looked normal. Then the pain quickly went away.

However Gumdrop felt his vision as being different. He could see colored auras of everyone in the house. He had a higher sense of awareness and could see much clearer than he could before.

"What happened? Another power? Awesome!" Gumdrop said happily

"Well I might as well take a shower." Gumdrop thought to himself.

_***10 minutes later***_

"Ahh. That was a relaxing- What the pucks?!" Gumdrop said staring at himself in the mirror

His mysterious tattoo was not the same as last time. It had become far more complex with more and spread to his pecs and shoulders completely covered in strange figures, markings and written in an ancient looking language.

_***At an unknown location***_

"So. It seems we have a problem. Rave is out of commission."

"Doesn't matter. If they thought that him being put out of the picture would affect us much‚ they were wrong. Besides, he wasn't even true to our cause. He abused his power to fulfill his own desires. It was fitting for him to be neutered like the dog he Simi-8's will still be strong. And besides‚ we have more than enough members left to show them not to mess with us."

Out of the shadows‚ an ape came forth into the light.

Mojo Simian.

"Send some members to Elmore high and Junior high. Tell them to be on the look out for the Wattersons." Mojo said

_**Wooaaahhh. Mojo is with the Simi-8's? Who knew? What are their plans now?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18! So glad I made it this far! Thanks 4 the support! Let me know how u like this in the reviews! See u laters!**_

_***Carine's Room***_

"If that little piece of shit thinks I pranked him before, I will show him hell!"

Carine thought to herself feeling angry at Gumdrop

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

When Gumdrop left the shower, he made sure to cover his chest with his towel so that nobody would see his tattoo. Using his new sight powers, he could see that almost everybody was in their rooms sleep and that Deejay's parents left. He went to his room and found Amy sleeping on the top bunk of his bed.

"Goodnight Amy." Gumdrop whispered

Gumdrop slipped on his pajamas and went to his bed to sleep.

_***A few hours into the night.***_

Carine sneaks from her room into Gumdrop's room holding markers and materials for a bomb. Carine planned to write a gentialia on his face, wire his bed to a bomb so that when he woke up, the bed would explode. Gumdrop was snoring as if he would sleep for the rest of the next day. Carine pulled out her marker and proceeded to approach Gumdrop's bed.

"Hey Carine." Gumdrop said

Carine was startled by the voice she heard.

"I know that you are going to draw a d !k on my face, then rig my bed so it will blow up when I get out of it." Gumdrop said with his back turned

"...How could you know that?" Carine asked

"I can smell it and I see you coming in here. By the way, I didn't know you wore perfume. It smells like pepper but, i guess it's ok." Gumdrop said

Carine still couldn't believe he knew she was coming. He never knew these things before. And he was a very hard sleeper

"Now get out of my room Carine." Gumdrop said

Carine grunted and left, but not before trying to tripwire Gumdrop's door before leaving to bed.

*The next morning*

In the kitchen everyone was eating breakfast when they noticed that Gumdrop and Scrapper didn't make it downstairs yet.

"Hmm wonder where they are." Marissa said

"I don't care about that. I'm waiting for Gumdrop to open his door‚ then BLOOM!" Carine whispered

"...girl. Really? After what happened yesterday?" Marissa asked irritated

"Please. No one cared about that but him. Besides what is he going to do about it?" Carine said

Amy floated to the kitchen‚ a bit nervous about being with the family.

"Umm...good morning." Amy said

"Good morning Amy! How did you sleep?" Gumball asked

"Good. Gumdrop just woke up." Amy said

"Wait. Why didn't the trap go off if she left the room? She probably just phased through it." Carine thought

Carine heard some footsteps coming down the stairs expecting it to be Scrapper. Instead it was Gumdrop.

"Morning guys!" Gumdrop said with a smile

"What the hell? Did my trap fail to detonate?" Carine thought

Gumdrop sat down and looked to Carine.

"Oh Carine. Scrapper is in your room." Gumdrop said

"WHAT?! That little...Hmmm!" Carine said while running to her room.

"Wait...Scrapper is taking a shower now." Carrie said

"I know." Gumdrop said

Then everyone heard a loud explosion from upstairs.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Gumball yelled

"The trap Carine tried to put on my door." Gumdrop said while eating

They heard another loud boom.

"And that?" Gumball asked

"The bomb she tried to tie to my bed." Gumdrop said while eating

Carine came back downstairs but tripped on a wire causing a bucket of ink to fall on her. She fell down the stairs with her fur burned and black.

"And THAT was the ink she may have tried to use to draw on my face."

Carine looked to Gumdrop with rage.

"YOU...LITTLE..." Carine said

"You mad sis?" Gumdrop said making everyone laugh

"Hahahaha! Gumdrop! When did you do this?" Amy asked

"Last night when she tried to mess with me. I took the bomb she put on my door and put it on hers. Then I rigged the bomb on her door to detonate when she entered the room and made that trigger the second bomb. The tripwire I installed while coming down the stairs while the bucket of ink I put up last night as well." Gumdrop said

"Wow...that was a very well thought out plan. Too well thought out." Amy said

"And kinda scary." Marmalade said

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!" Carine yelled

"Yeah yeah. I heard it all before. What are you gonna do?" Gumdrop said surprisingly confident

"WHAT?!" Carine questioned in anger.

"You heard me! What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. About. It?" Gumdrop said loud and slow so Carine could clearly hear it.

There was clearly a lot of tension between these two from what happened yesterday. Everybody was starting to get nervous.

"Uhhhh...Hey! Sally! Lets go to the movies to go see...um...tw-twilight?" Carbon asked nervously trying to get out of the situation.

"Really?! Yes!" Sally said when Carbon quickly grabbed her and ran out.

"Uhh...I'm going to take some food up to Deejay." Marmalade said before also leaving.

"Oh thats right! I have to go see John because... He has...chicken pox! Its even more deadly to chickens! So...bye!" Skye said before dashing out.

"I'm going to go watch some cartoons." Belle said.

"Me too!" Said Ranae.

"Right behind you!" Said Sindy.

"But you're 14." Belle said.

"So?" Sindy said before leaving with them.

The only ones left were Gumdrop‚ Carine‚ Gumball‚ Carrie and Amy.

"...Oops! I left Varric in the living room! I need to take him for a...walk." Gumball said

"I am not a dog!" Varric said in the distance

"Yes you are! Come on Carrie! We will walk him together!" Gumball yelled before grabbing Carrie's hand and leaving out the door.

"...and he just left me." Varric said.

"Hey Varric! Lets have a chat ok?" Amy said before also leaving.

Gumdrop and Carine were now alone in the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question." Gumdrop said coldly

"BASEMENT! YOU AND ME! LETS GO!" Carine yelled‚ challenging Gumdrop to a fight.

"Are we really going to do this? I don't hit girls." Gumdrop said getting up from his chair.

"Funny! Cuz the only pussy I see here is you!" Carine yelled in even more anger.

Gumdrop looked at Carine without emotion and said:

"Alright. Fine. See you there." Gumdrop said walking to the basement while Carine left to wash herself off.

_**OHHHHH! Gumdrop and Carine about to throw down! Who will win? How will Gumdrop fight without Amy? Find out next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is it! Gumdrop VS. Carine! It will be a bit short but it WILL be critical to the story! Will this just be another brother/sister feud? Or has Carine pulled the last straw? See you back down!**_

"I am going to kill that little bitch! He thinks he can try to prank me?! He will regret the day he was even born!" Carine thought angrily while washing her face.

Carine then made her way downstairs to the basement and found Gumdrop standing and waiting for her.

"So you actually want to fight me?" Gumdrop asked

"No. I want to kill you! Lets see how good you are without your little pet inside you!" Carine yelled out a kitchen knife.

Gumdrop was a bit surprised yet not surprised by his sister doing this.

"So you weren't bull-shitting me after all. You are actually going to try and kill your own brother? Over a little prank?" Gumdrop said with no emotion on his face.

"Shut up!" Carine yelled and then charged at Gumdrop.

Gumdrop suddenly disappeared then the knife in Carine's hand disappeared. Carine looked to see if she dropped it but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?"

Carine saw that Gumdrop was behind her‚ holding the knife loosely. Gumdrop seemed to have teleported at a much faster rate than he did before. Where it usually take several seconds to get from point A to point B‚ Gumdrop moved instantly.

"If you are going to use weapons‚ at least hold them right." Gumdrop said before throwing away the knife.

Gumdrop looked at Carine with a confident yet insane looking smile.

Carine then threw a punch to Gumdrop's face‚ which he quickly blocked. She then threw many other hits which Gumdrop blocked and dodged effortlessly. Gumdrop's newlyenhanced vision could give more information to the brain, allowing him to see more than he could before. He could tell what a person was going to do just by slight musclemovement so he could predict his opponents moves. Just like the power Amy explained earlier.

"Oh. You think I will just take your hits‚ and let you just walk all over me?!" Gumdrop yelled before landing a punch‚ straight in Carine's stomach.

Carine fell down to the ground in pain.

"You know. I understand why you hate me. Just not how." Gumdrop said

"You pledge eternal hatred towards all men just because you were bullied a few times‚ and then take it all out in your older brother." Gumdrop said

Carine used her ghost powers to turn invisible and attempt to sneak away, only to be kicked down by Gumdrop.

"I can still see you, and I can smell you." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop then forced Carine up to her feet then slapped her while holding her up by the neck.

Carine kept trying to break free by kicking Gumdrop in his chest, but it was as if he didn't even feel it.

"But! After all you did to me since then!" Gumdrop yelled

"After you kicking me in the nuts and gut out of random! After doing terrible tricks to me! After almost killing me multiple times! After all the hell you put me through!" Gumdrop said raising his voice.

"After all of that! I still tried to be the best brother to you! Yet you could never see it! You could never see that your hatred could not harm me!" Gumdrop said.

"...but now. I don't know why we are even siblings. Not matter what I do‚ you will always hate me. Right now...every fiber of my being wants to kill you right now." Gumdrop said.

Carine knew he wasn't kidding. She could feel his claws sinking in her neck and his grip becoming tighter and tighter and breathing becoming harder. His fangs were now showing‚ his fur was becoming spiked and his eyes turned red. This was not Amy's doing since she was not in Gumdrop's body.

"You never wanted me as a brother. And you never wanted to be my sister. That is your wish. Well, wish granted." Gumdrop said while releasing Carine while she was gasping for air.

Gumdrop walked away from Carine to go up the stairs.

"From now on. We will be nothing but people who live in the same home. I am tired of all the shit I have to go through being your brother. So...I am no longer your brother. And you are...no. You were NEVER my sister." Gumdrop said.

He looks backs at Carine then exits the basement.

He makes it to the top of the stairs to be met by the rest of his family.

"Gumdrop?" Amy asked looking very concerned

"What happened between you and your sister?" She asked

"...she is not...my sister." Gumdrop said before leaving to his room.

"Amy. Go see Gumdrop. Ok?" Gumball said

Amy nodded and went after him.

Everyone went to the basement and found Carine on the ground‚ softly crying.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Gumdrop locked himself in the bathroom and cried his heart out. He let out all of his emotions by telling Carine how he feels and that they should just never speak to each other again. Gumdrop pounded his fist to the ground multiple times while crying.

He felt his head pounding and his skin feeling like it was burning. He took off his shirt and found that his tattoo has spread to his left bicep and was glowing.

"What...is this…?" Gumdrop asked desperately.

The tattoo's glow faded and stopped burning. He wiped his tears and left to his bedroom. Nobody came in that entire day, except Amy and Marmalade.

"Gumdrop?" Amy asked

"Its us." Marmalade said

"Please come out! Lets talk this out!" Marmalade said

"No! Nothing will change! Every time we try that nothing ever changes!"

Amy and Marmalade phased through the door.

"Come one she is your sister Gummy!" Amy said

"NO SHE IS NOT! Sister's actually care for you! She hates me and if we keep at it we are going to kill each other!"

Gumdrop still had tears in his eyes.

"Its best...if we just….never.." Gumdrop couldn't hold his tears anymore and cried

Amy hugged Gumdrop and so did Marmalade, and cried a bit with him.

Gumdrop was so tired from crying he fell asleep. His sister and Amy slept with him that night.

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine was grounded for trying to kill Gumdrop and since Gumdrop was just defending himself, he was not punished. Carine was in her room, thinking of what happened.

She thought back to all the times that she pulled pranks on Gumdrop. Messed with his clothes, abused him verbally and physically,hurt him severely and always said she hated him. But after all that, Gumdrop still found a way to forgive her and still loved her as his sister. Now it seemed that he gave up, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Marissa knocked on the door.

"Carine! May I please come in?" Marissa asked.

"No…..go away." Carine said

Marissa phased through the wall.

"Come on, Gumdrop always forgave you before. He will forget about all this-" Marissa said before Carine cut her off

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!" Carine said with tears in her eyes

"Carine...your...crying." Marissa said shocked

"I made his life hell! And for what?! For some stupid fucking grudge from something he never even did?! He always forgave me and still tried to be a good big brother! And…..now….he won't forgive me…" Carine said before crying.

Marissa hugged her, trying to comfort her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20! Man...chapter 19 was some heavy sh!t huh? Lets see how this one is.**_

_**Be sure to review, favorite and follow! ALSO! Big thanks to Marches45 for his fanfic "Payback" Which inspired chapter 19!**_

*Alarm Buzzing*

Gumdrop woke up, groggy and his eyes tired. He saw that Amy and Marmalade stayed with him all this time. This made him feel a little bit better. He saw the time on the alarm clock, it was 7:00 a.m and it was a monday. Time for school.

He tried to move but he couldn't. He felt a bit paralyzed actually.

"_Awww crap. Marmalade licked me again. Shouldn't Deejay be suffering from this more than me?_" Gumdrop thought

"Hey, Amy!" Gumdrop whispered trying not to wake up Marmalade.

"Hmmmmm." Amy groaned

Amy was moving a little in her sleep. Perhaps she was dreaming, Gumdrop thought.

"Hmmm….it's ok…" She said while sleep

She then rolled over to be on Gumdrop. This made him feel very nervous, especially with her scent in his face. Even when Gumdrop lost it with Alice, he was more intoxicated with Amy's for some reason, and she wasn't even alive or wore perfume anyway.

"I….love….you….kiss...me…." Amy said in her dreams while grabbing Gumdrop

Gumdrop was being held by Amy and his face was close to her's. He was at her total mercy since he could not move.

"Amy! Stop!...stop…." Gumdrop tried to fight it but he could not break from this spell he was under. He was drawn into her sleeping face and could not be pulled away. With all the smells he was being pelted with, he wanted to see what she tasted like. He wanted her. He moved his head and went in for a kiss from her.

Amy then woke up at the last minute to see her and Gumdrop almost kissing.

"Ahhh!" Amy yelled

"Ahhhh!" Gumdrop yelled

"Ahhhh!" Marmalade yelled

"Why are you yelling?!" Gumdrop yelled

"I don't know!" Marmalade yelled

"What...happened?" Amy asked

"Well...I think Marmalade licked me again and now i'm paralyzed, then you were having a dream…" Gumdrop said

"Then...we almost…." Amy said before staring at Gumdrop who stared back.

*Clears throat*

Marmalade snapped the two out of their trance.

"Now look, if you two wanted some alone time all you had to do was ask." Marmalade said

"It isn't like that! It's your fault for licking me!" Gumdrop said

"Oh….oops. I knew you didn't taste like ice cream." Marmalade said

"And now I can't move!" Gumdrop said

"I can fix that. May I? Your mother said for me to stay in physical form." Amy said

"You can do it. I won't tell." Said Marmalade

Amy entered Gumdrop's body and healed him so that he could move again. This caused steam to radiate out of his body for some reason.

"There all better!" Amy said as she exited his body

"Thanks." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop said while stretching.

"So...today is my first day of school it seems." Amy said enthusiastically

"Yeah….school." Gumdrop said suddenly sad

He remembered what happened yesterday, what he and Carine said to each other and how he basically disowned her.

"I'll...go meet you downstairs Amy. I'll tell you how to catch the bus." Gumdrop said as he left the room and went to the bathroom.

"...He really is sad isn't he?" Marmalade said

"Yes. He seems so...broken." Amy said

"He has tried for years to make things alright with Carine, but he never could. Now it seems he just….gave up. It's so sad." Marmalade said

"What is the issue with the two? Why does Carine hate him?" Amy asked

"She doesn't hate him specifically, she hates all men. Except for Dad and maybe Carbon since, he is older than her and they have similar interest." Marmalade said

"Why?" Amy asked

"...When Carine was really young, she used to be bullied a lot. I mean a lot. She used to come home crying almost all of the time because of how the boys were teasing her. Then one day, She found some matches and set a couple of them on fire. They never messed with her again. Since that day she has held a resentment towards any Male. Even if it is someone as innocent as Gumdrop." Marmalade explained

"Oh. I see. I guess me and her have had similar pain then." Amy said

"Oh...right. Sorry." Marmalade said

"Oh no it is ok! Really it is. Besides, I have a much better life here, with you and Gumdrop." Amy said

The two were silent for a moment

"Do you think that Carine cares about what happened now?" Amy asked

"I don't know. But I know if she is feeling something right now. It isn't anything good." Marmalade said

***Carine's Room***

Marissa stayed with Carine that night trying to make her feel better about what happened yesterday.

Marissa woke up and found that Carine was still asleep. Carine was usually up earlier than her since middle school starts earlier that high school.

"Hey..Carine?" Marissa asked

Carine did not answer.

Marissa walked over to Carine and saw that she was awake, but just not talking.

"You couldn't sleep?" Marissa asked

Carine shook her head saying "no."

"Well, you have to get up. It's time for school lil sis." Marissa said

Carine remained silent yet she rose from her bed.

"Carine. Everything will be ok. Alright? There is always a solution." Marissa assured Carine

Carine said nothing and walked towards the bathroom.

"...how many times has it been that we fought, and argued? So many I lost track. I can't just apologize, because it won't make a difference. Carine thought to herself

Carine made it to the bathroom door and moved her hand to open it. Then it opened. Gumdrop was at the door dressed in only a towel from his morning shower.

His mysterious tattoo, Carine could see has expanded to Gumdrop's shoulders. Carine was shocked at how the tattoo seemed to...grow and become more and more complex. At first it was a simple circle with designs around it. Now it was that, covered in odd markings and it had some sort of illegible language. On his shoulders, it had what looked like Dragon gargoyles crouched on his shoulders, getting ready to spew fire. She wanted to say something but kept silent.

Gumdrop must've know she was coming because of his eyes and sense of smell. They looked at each other for a moment before looking down at the ground. Gumdrop then moved away from the door and proceeded to go back to his room without looking at her again. Carine looked back and now saw that the tattoo was starting to reach his upper back. She tried to think of what that tattoo was, but she was not in the right mindset for it.

When Carine finished up and returned to her room, she saw that Marissa left for school with Carbon,Skye,Sally and now Stormy. She sat on her bed alone, wondering if she should even go to school today. However she knew that her parents would not allow that. She sighed deeply and got dressed.

Gumdrop made it back to his room and found that Marmalade went to talk to Deejay. Only Amy was there. Amy looked to Gumdrop and was shocked by seeing his tattoo.

"Gumdrop! Your tattoo! It's...spreading!" Amy said while touching Gumdrop's chest to feel the tattoo.

"Yeah. I noticed, I still don't know anything about it or how it does this." Gumdrop said

Amy was not responding and kept feeling his chest.

"Ummm...Amy?" Gumdrop said

Amy snapped back to reality

"We need to find out what this thing is! Soon!" Amy said

"But from where? Who would know about this?" Gumdrop asked

"I'm not sure. Maybe, we can ask my brother!" Amy suggested

"Jericho? I haven't seen him in a while. Yeah! That's a good idea! We can go see him after school." Gumdrop said

"Great!" Amy said

"Now to get dressed!" Gumdrop said removing his towel

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed at seeing Gumdrop almost totally naked

"What? You have seen me naked before haven't you?" Gumdrop asked

"NO! I ALWAYS TURN AWAY!" Amy yelled

"Oh. Well. Don't look over here then." Gumdrop said

_***Gumball's POV***_

After I woke up, I immediately got ready to go to work. I kissed Carrie and left. I also made sure to get Varric before I left. He dissipated and returned to my mind. I had to drop off Carbon, Skye, Marissa, Sally and Stormy at school first.

"So how is she?" Carbon asked Marissa

"Not well. She didn't even sleep last night. I have never seen her so...regretful." Marissa said

"Have they talked at all afterwards?" Skye asked

"No...I think he was serious about not trying to talk to her again." Marissa said

"Oh my god. It was never this bad before." Stormy said

"I guess he couldn't take it anymore." Sally said

Gumball knew that they were talking about Gumdrop and Carine. Gumball was shocked to know that Carine attempted to kill him, but even more surprised when Gumdrop cut her off from his life. Carrie was conflicted by this too. She could barely sleep.

"Varric. Any Ideas?" Gumball asked Varric in his head

"_My best advice?...Hope and Pray for the best. That is all I can say to you._" Varric said

"Thanks….I guess." Gumdrop thought disappointed.

_***Marmalade's POV***_

I tried talking with Deejay about what happened last night. He did not expect for that to happen.

"So….He just disowned her?" Deejay asked

"Yeah. It seems that way." Marmalade said

"Dang. It seemed pretty serious anyway." Deejay said

"I won't say that either of them were right or wrong, but i just hope they can fix this." Marmalade said.

*Grunt*

Deejay grunted in pain.

"Oh! Let me get you some pain killers." Marmalade said

"No its ok. Its not that bad." Deejay said

"Are you sure?" Marmalade asked

"Yeah. And if it gets worst, you can just kiss it and make it better." Deejay said with a smile

"Ok Deejay, but no tongue. I don't want you frozen." Marmalade said before kissing Deejay for a while before getting in bed with him and watching TV.

Gumdrop walked in the room while they were watching TV.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go to school now. See you two later." Gumdrop said

"See you later dude!" Deejay said.

_**So it seems both sides are taking it not too well. How will Gumdrop and Carine live like this? Is there any hope for redemption? Find out next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Cuz it about to get real up in here! Lol.**

Gumdrop and Amy made it to the kitchen and Gumdrop ate his breakfast. Amy wanted to ask of how he was doing‚ but she knew it wasn't the best thing to ask at the time. Carrie came downstairs looking very tired.

"Good morning son. Good morning Amy." Carrie said.

"Good morning mom." Gumdrop said.

"Good morning Mrs. Watterson." Amy said

Carrie went to the living room and sat on the couch, drinking her coffee.

"This family….so much goes on." Carrie said to herself.

Scrapper, Ranae and Sindy walked to the kitchen, ready to leave for school.

"Alright guys. Lets go." Gumdrop

"Wait but Carine isn't... Never mind." Ranae said

Gumdrop used his vision to see where she was.

"She is coming down. Lets go now." Gumdrop said with a stern voice.

In actuality‚ Carine was still in her bed. Barely moving.

Gumdrop and the rest were at the bus stop.

"Ok Amy. So we wait for the bus and then it takes us to school." Gumdrop said

"I already knew that. I see you doing that all the time." Amy said

"Yeah but it's better to explain. It's fun!" Gumdrop said

The bus arrived and everyone boarded it. Before the bus left‚ the driver could see someone running towards the bus. It was Carine. He decided to let her on the bus.

Carine got on the bus and saw her siblings‚ as well as Gumdrop. Carine moved all the way to the back of the bus to try and avoid Gumdrop as much as possible. Amy was sitting with Gumdrop and saw Carine. She was concerned for the both of them and could see how hurt the both of them were.

The bus stopped at the school and the children got off. Amy followed Gumdrop to his first class since they both had the same class. Along the way they met charcoal.

"Hey Gumdrop!" Charcoal said.

"Hey Char!" Gumdrop said happily to Charcoal.

"Who is this?" Charcoal asked referring to Amy.

"Oh this is Amy. She lives with us now." Gumdrop said

"Nice to meet you." Charcoal said

"Thank you. You too." Amy said

"So where is Marmalade and how is Deejay?" Charcoal asked

"Deejay is doing good and Marmalade is staying there to take care of him." Gumdrop said

"Wow. Aren't you a bit...concerned?" Charcoal asked

"Nah. Deejay wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want. All they did was kiss so far." Gumdrop said

"They're together?! Finally!" Charcoal said.

"I know right?" Gumdrop said.

_***Bell rings***_

"Well thats the bell! See you in second period!" Charcoal said

"Bye! Alright Amy. Lets go- Oh no..." Gumdrop said while jumping up and down.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"I forgot to use the bathroom before we left! I'll be right back Amy! Just go to class without me!" Gumdrop said before running to the bathroom.

**_*Few minutes later*_**

Gumdrop exited the restroom with his bladder empty.

"Ahhh. Thought I was going to explode! I cannot relive the day when I was told I needed a litter box by…..Carine." Gumdrop said remembering painful, yet reminiscent memories.

"I gotta snap out of this! I have to forget about it and just live my life without her interference." Gumdrop thought to himself.

Gumdrop walked back to his class but then noticed an odd coincidence with many of the students here. He saw many new faces which he has never seen before. And they were all wearing the same thing...Black and Purple.

_***Elmore High School***_

Stormy was reintroduced to High school. Since she was gone for so long‚ she was in the same grade she was the year before she left but she expected much. Her old friends from school were ecstatic to see her again. She received many tear filled hugs from them. Her teachers were relieved to see that she was alive and well as well. She was happy until she meet a person she did not have the best history with...John‚ Skye's boyfriend.

Stormy caused a massive storm which trapped them both in her house and Stormy gave John a lap dance. This was what caused Stormy to runaway.

"Stormy! Your back!" John said happy and surprised

"Yeah...look. I probably should have told you this before but...im sorry about what I did all that time ago." Stormy said

"Hey no problem. It is all in the past. Besides‚ Marissa did something just as bad sometime ago too!" John said

"Hey! I was young and stupid!" Marissa said defending herself.

"This was 2 years ago! You weren't that young." Skye said.

On the other side of school‚ Carbon noticed the same pattern Gumdrop did. Many new students with all of them wearing the exact same colors.

"Ok...something is sketchy here." Carbon said

"Who are all of these new students?" Sally asked

"I dont know…." Carbon said

Skye was in her second class with John when they noticed the same thing.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" John asked

"Yeah. Weird." Skye said

***Back at Elmore Jr. High***

***Ms. Simian's class***

"Ok children! It seems we have a new student today! But first let me introduce you to some kids transferring to this class.

A few older looking children came into the room. All of them were wearing the exact same thing. Black shirt and purple pants.

"This is Trina Jötunheim." Ms. Simian said

This student was a tyrannosaurus and giant hybrid. Her parents were more than likely Tina and Hector.

"This is Rohan Chain."

He was a very thuggish looking boy with piercings on his body. He was some sort of puppet.

"And finally. My nephew! Mojo!" Ms. Simian said happily

The three sat down in their seats in the back of the classroom.

"What's Mojo doing here?"

"I guess he changed classes to be with his aunt." A random student said

"Now for our new student to the school."

Amy got up in front of the class and introduced her name.

"My name is Amy. Amy Shadowthourne. Nice to meet you all."

Ms. Simian stopped sipping on her coffee for a moment.

"Excuse me? Are you a ghost?" Ms. Simian asked

"Well, yes. I am." Amy said

"Well, ok. Sit back down." Ms. Simian said

Amy went back to her seat.

"Of course I'm a ghost...idiot." Amy thought

"Ok class now we-" Miss Simian was saying before Gumdrop came into the classroom.

"Hey! Sorry im late!" Gumdrop yelled bursting into the class

"Gumdrop Watterson! Sit down!" Ms. Simian demanded.

Mojo noticed Gumdrop and looked at him during the entire class.

"Now to begin today's lesson." Ms. Simian said writing on the chalkboard.

"Hmm. So this is him huh?" Mojo thought looking at Gumdrop.

After class‚ Gumdrop walked to his locker with Amy. Gumdrop looked to Amy with regret for his anger.

"Amy..I'm sorry for how I acted back there. I'm just really sore." Gumdrop said.

"It's alright. I know how it feels to have a fight with a sibling." Amy said

"It was more than just a fight...it was the final straw. I cant just deal with her anymore. And she tried to kill me‚ just because I gave her a taste of her own medicine. Hell‚ she tried to kill me multiple times. She killed whatever brother and sister relationship we had long ago. I've just been wasting my time to revive it." Gumdrop said coldly.

"At least she recognizes you." Amy said

"What? What do you mean?" Gumdrop asked

"When I was alive‚ like her‚ I was bullied to no end. I always ran away to my parents and they did nothing. The only person I had left was my brother and...he didn't even try to help. To be honest‚ I resent him. I can understand Carine's pain‚ to have to bear with that hatred and sorrow in her heart for so many years and the only way to deal with it is to take it out on others. Like I did so many years at that house. The only difference is that she has the courage to express it. I admire her for that." Amy told Gumdrop.

"She may have done horrible things to you time and time again...but at least she knows that you are alive." Amy said

Apon hearing this‚ Gumdrop had a flashback to as far as he could remember.

_***Gumdrop's Flashback***_

Gumdrop remembered when he was very young in preschool. He was running through the playground with his sister‚ Carine. She was far more playful‚ cheerful and bright. They were playing until a group of older boys harassed them.

"Hey kids! Give me your money!" One person said

"Leave me alone!" Carine screamed as the held her down.

Gumdrop was frightened by this and ran off by impulse.

"GUMDROP! DONT LEAVE ME! Carine screamed as she was being beaten while Gumdrop kept running.

After that‚ the same thing happened day after day after day. She was beaten and no one was their for her except her sister Marissa. Gumdrop always ran and hid. Then‚ one day Carine found a lighter at her house and decided to end her torment by herself. She sneaked behind them and set them on fire.

She was punished severely for this but Carine didn't care. On her 5th birthday‚ Gumdrop went to her bedroom to give her a present‚ a glass statute of a zebra.

"Do you like it Carine?! I really hope you do! I knew that you liked Ze-" Gumdrop was cut off by Carine smashing Gumdrop in the face with the glass statute. It cut his face and large chunks of glass were in his wounds. Gumdrop looked to Carine hurt and confused.

"Gumdrop. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate all men. Especially you." Carine said looking at Gumdrop in the eye.

_***Flashback ends***_

Gumdrop realized that It was because of his past cowardice that she grew with this sorrow and resentment all of these years.

"Was...all of this...my fault?" Gumdrop asked himself putting his head on the locker.

"Did I ignore her pain? Is that why I kept trying to be a good brother? To make up for it?" Gumdrop asked himself.

"Carine...I had no Idea." Gumdrop said in regret.

"But..does that justify what she did to me? Or does it matter? I dont know anymore..." Gumdrop thought to himself.

Charcoal came by and said hi to them again.

"Hey man. Did you get new students too?" Charcoal asked.

Gumdrop noticed his cousin and moved from the locker.

"Oh. Umm...yeah as a matter of fact‚ I did!" Gumdrop said.

"Almost every class got at least 5 new students each! Where are they all coming from?" Charcoal asked

Then they were confronted by a large group of kids leaded by Mojo Simian‚ Trina and Rohan.

"Excuse me. Are you Gumdrop Watterson?" Mojo asked

"Yeah...who wants to know?" Gumdrop asked

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine saw spending her day being very quiet and reclusive. She thought that she was a terrible person for what she did. She went to the bathroom to mope.

"I'm a terrible sister. To do so much to him..even after him trying to do his best as a brother everyday... He is right. I dont deserve to be his sister." Carine thought.

"Gumdrop... I'm so sorry..." Carnie said as she cried into her hands.

Carnie walked out of the bathroom drying her tears. She saw many new students as well. All wearing the same attire.

"Where did all of these people come from?" Carine thought to herself.

"Hey you!" Someone yelled out.

Carine looked back to see where it came from.

It seemed to come from a man wearing a mask over his face with only one of his eyes being visible.

"Remember me?!" The man asked

"Who the fuck are you?" Carine asked

"Oh you know very well." The man said while removing his mask.

"YOU BURNED MY FUCKING FACE OFF!" He screamed revealing his injuries.

He had severe burn's all over his face. Nothing but cauterized‚ dead skin was on his face. It was barely recognizable.

"You are...going to have to be more specific than that." Carine said‚ trying not to fear the worst.

"Come on Carine Watterson! How can you forget us?!" Another person said

"Because we never forgot you!" A third person said.

They were all wearing the same colors and the two new people had mask and gloves. They then removed their bandages and showed their wounds to Carine.

Carine thought about it for a moment and was almost over taken by fear when she realized who they were. The reason she hates men in the first place. Her old bullies.

_***Skye's POV***_

I left class to go to the bathroom. I saw that all of the stall's were taken. After a while‚ the stalls were still occupied. I got annoyed and knocked on the stall door.

"Hey! Are you done in their?" Skye asked banging the door.

*Sob*

*Sob*

Skye could hear cries from the stall and was worried.

"Are you ok in there?" Skye asked

"Sk-Skye.." The girl in the stall answered

Skye saw that the door was not locked and opened the door to see Stormy on the ground crying.

"Stormy!" Skye shouted in worry

She got down and tried to help Stormy up.

"What's the matter?!" Skye asked

"They...are here..." Stormy said with great fear in her voice.

"Who? Who...no...you dont mean..." Skye said astonished at what she realized.

Stormy nodded her head‚ confirming her fear.

Skye then quickly grabbed her phone and texted Carbon‚ Marissa‚ Sally and John.

"We need to get out of here...NOW!"

Skye and Stormy raced out of the bathroom and made it to the outside football field and saw that everyone she alerted was there.

"Skye! What is going on?!" Carbon asked

"Why did you call us here?" Marissa asked

"THEY are here!" Skye said

"Who?!" John questioned

Stormy lifted her face so that they could see her crying eyes.

"...you mean...them. We have to leave then!" Carbon yelled.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" A random voice said

A large group of adult looking brutes approached them‚ being led by a bear.

"Damn It! They found us!" Carbon cursed.

"They found me!" Stormy said while crying again.

"What is going on?! Who are they?!" John asked confused

_***Carrie's POV***_

Carrie was walking towards the hospital to do her job when she noticed many people wearing the same clothes looking at her oddly. She had never seen them before and they looked organized.

"Probably just some group or something." Carrie thought.

"Hey you! Ghost!" One person said

Carrie tried ignoring it but was blocked off by a large group of people in her way.

"Is your husband Gumball Watterson?" The main thug asked

"What's it to you?" Carrie asked. "What business do you have with him?"

_***Gumball's POV***_

Gumball was writing some lines to say for his stand up comedy act‚ when he decided to go to lunch. While walking he saw groups of people all wearing black and purple uniforms. He knew this was not just a simple coincidence.

"Hey Cat! Are you Gumball Watterson?!" Someone asked

Gumball turned around and immediately recognized who they were.

"Oh...no...it's.." Varric said

"The Simi-8's. Guess they aren't gone yet." Gumball said seriously.

_**Looks like you can't run away from your past so easily. Let me know what u think and remember‚ do not be afraid to send your ideas for future chapters by PM! See u chapter 22!**_

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay and Damien**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Rave‚ Trina and Rohan.**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**So the Simi-8's found everyone! What do they want? Revenge? Or something else? Read carefully and see!**_

***Gumdrop's POV***

Gumdrop, Charcoal, and Amy were surrounded by members of the Simi-8 who infiltrated Elmore Jr. High, including 's Nephew, Mojo.

"Hmmm. I wonder where your sister is? What was her name…..Marmalade?" Mojo said

"H-how do you know Marmalade?!" Gumdrop yelled

"I met her in detention. She is very cute you know. Does she have a boyfriend?" Mojo asked

Gumdrop was disgusted that Mojo was saying such of his sister.

"What is going on?" A random voice called out

They turned around and saw that Marmalade was there.

"Marms?! What are you doing here?" Gumdrop asked

"I came to pick up some of Deejay's and my missed work. Who are these guys?" Marmalade asked

Mojo saw Marmalade and was shocked at her newly formed body, as well as Charcoal.

"WOAH! Marmalade you….grew!" Charcoal yelled astonished

"Yeah…I know." Marmalade said

"Oh my. You were cute before, but now you're sexy!" Mojo told Marmalade

"Eww. It's you again." Marmalade asked

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend." Mojo said

"Yeah in fact, she does! And he is far more deserving of her than you!" Charcoal came in and retorted against Mojo

"Really? Who is he? Don't tell me It was that punk antlered peanut who was waiting in the rain 3 days ago!" Mojo said

Gumdrop now realized that these guys may be the people who hurt Deejay.

"Y...You...were the ones who hurt him?! He is in a bed with broken ribs! You could have killed him!" Charcoal yelled.

"You..hurt Deejay." Marmalade said shocked and surprised

"Could have? You mean we didn't? Damn it. I knew we should have beat his head till it popped." Mojo said

Gumdrop upon hearing this was fully angered. Gumdrop made a blood curdling growl.

"You….YOU DAMN DIRTY APE! I DON'T GIVE A HELL IF YOU'RE SIMIAN'S FREAKING SON! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Gumdrop yelled at Mojo and the entire group with eyes filled with hate and claws ready to draw blood.

"Gummy! Calm down. Here isnt the place to do this!" Amy said

"She's right man! Not now." Charcoal said

"Who the hell are you guys!? What is going on Gumdrop?!" Marmalade asked

"I don't know! But i'll find out! After I tear out their freaking skulls!" Gumdrop yelled in fury. His eyes once again lit up red, his fur spiked up and his tattoo started to burn but he ignored the pain.

"But we are not here to confess of our sins." Rohan said

"Right. You may be wondering why me and my companions are here at your school today." Mojo said.

"We are here to talk about your dad's." Trina said to Gumdrop, Charcoal and Marmalade.

***Carbon's POV***

Skye, Carbon, Stormy, Sally, Marissa and John were in the same situation. Simi-8 has infiltrated Elmore High as well. Skye and Carbon feared that they returned for Stormy who left the gang and was rescued by Gumball.

Carbon was standing in front of his friends trying to question why these people were here.

"What are you bastards doing here?! You won't take Stormy!" Carbon yelled

"This has nothing to do with that girl in the glasses." One member said referring to Stormy.

"This has something to do with your father." The bear leading them said

***Carine's POV***

Carine could not believe that after all these years, that she would meet her old bullies again. It seems that they remembered what she did to them.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! This is a middle school! You guys are older than me!" Carine yelled.

"When your with a powerful gang like us, you can go anywhere." One of the three said.

"But don't worry you little tramp. We are not here for revenge. Against you at least. We are here to talk to you about your dad." The leader said

***Carrie's POV***

Carrie was now surrounded by various members of the Simi-8's.

"What about my husband?" Carrie asked

"We know of what happened in Elmore City." One member said

***Gumball's POV***

The Simi-8's confronted Gumball as well, only in larger numbers.

"Let me guess. You are here for what I did in Elmore city two days ago." Gumball said

"That's right." A member said

"And I guess you want revenge." Gumball said getting in a fighting position.

"No. In fact, we want the opposite." Someone else said

***Gumdrop's POV***

"Your fathers did quite the number on our operation in Elmore city." Rohan said

"And needless to say, we are pretty pissed." Trina said

***Carbon's POV***

"But instead of being angry, our leaders were quite impressed at what you father and uncle did." A member said to Carbon

***Carine's POV***

"Now we could just be here to kill you for what you did to us. But our leaders forbid us from doing so." The third member said

"We want to give you an offer." The first member said

***Carrie's POV***

"What kind of offer?" Carrie asked

"Well. Our leaders never really liked the person that your husband and brother in law took care of." A member said

***Gumball's POV***

"He was lazy, stupid and acted too much on his twisted desires." A member said talking about Rave.

"Yeah. A 22 year old preying on young teens. As you already know, I made sure he wouldn't be doing that ever again." Gumball said remembering what he did to Rave.

***Gumdrop's POV***

"Regardless of how we felt about it, We are now without a leader for Elmore city. He managed money, got us members and helped out so he was quite valuable." Mojo said

"Not to mention the 122 members arrested." Trina said

***Carbon's POV***

"So what should your gang crisis mean with us?" Sally asked

"Again, about our offer." The bear said

***Carine's POV***

"Our leaders told us to seek the Gumball Watterson, his wife and his children." The middle member said

***Carrie's POV***

" And to offer this." A member said to Carrie

***Gumball's POV***

"You...will join and work for us to replace Rave." A member said

"Me...join you? Like i'd ever!" Gumball said

"We knew you would say that...that is why we have members, including two leaders at your children's schools and some going to your wife." A member said

***Gumdrop's POV***

"You want us to join you guys! Never!" Gumdrop yelled

"I guess I didn't explain thoroughly. We have members probably offering the same thing to your siblings and parents." Trina said

***Carbon's POV***

"Now since we are offering the same deal to the rest of your family, just one of you joining will be enough." The bear said

***Carine's POV***

"And in return to joining us, you will receive many benefits." The second member said

"Benefits?" Carine asked

***Carrie's POV***

"Yes. You will get monthly funds for being a member." A member said

***Gumball's POV***

"And your family will be stay safe and protected...from us. As well as anyone else. Police included." A member said to Gumball

***Gumdrop's POV***

"So...you can either get down…" Mojo said before snapping his fingers.

Everyone around him got ready to attack them.

"Or you can lie down. What is it going to be?" Mojo asked

Gumdrop and his family were conflicted of what to do. They wanted to protect their family by joining. They knew this was not a joke and the smart thing would be to agree right there and then.

But then, they thought to themselves...what could they possibly do to them?

"Look. Fuck you. Fuck your gang. Fuck the bus you rode on. Fuck your aunt. Fuck your banana eating, ass scratching sniffing family." Gumdrop said

"Fuck your dinosaurs. Fuck your puppets. Fuck your jealous, thirsty ass. Fuck your fake deep voiced accent." Charcoal said.

"Fuck your steroid loving muscles." Amy said

"Fuck your stupid pickup lines. Fuck your nasty breath." Marmalade said

***Carbon's POV***

"Fuck your funds. Fuck your protection." Carbon said

"Fuck your boss. Fuck your ugly colors." Skye said

"Fuck your offer. Fuck your bears." Stormy said

"Fuck your retarded gang name." John said

"Fuck your members in prison." Marissa said

***Carine's POV***

"Fuck your fucked up faces. Fuck your cheap ass clothes. Fuck your bandages." Carine said

***Carrie's POV***

"Fuck your threats. Fuck your leaders." Carrie said

***Gumball's POV***

Fuck your boss. Fuck your benefits." Gumball said

***Gumdrop's POV***

"We are the Wattersons! My mom's a ghost and my dad is blue bitch." Gumdrop said

***Carine's POV***

"Now get the fuck out of here before I burn you again!" Carine yelled

***Carrie's POV***

"And If I see any of you shitheads again…" Carrie said

***Gumball's POV***

Gumball conjured Varric in sword form.

"I'll slice the shit out of ya'll!" Gumball said readying his sword.

_**Ok...EVERYONE should know where that F- U scene came from! If you do you get a cookie!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Simi-8 Vs. The Wattersons! Who shall prevail?! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Gumball's POV*<strong>_

"You have no idea what you gotten yourself into." A member said to Gumball.

"I know my children can handle themselves." Gumball said

_***Carrie's POV***_

"Although I can't say the same for any of you." Carrie said

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

"Sad. We couldn't just make peace like civilized people...Trina. Lets make some more space in here." Mojo said

On command Trina stopped crouching and stood up at full length. She caused the hallways there were in to collapse and cleared the way for the students to now be outside in the Field.

"So I guess we will just do what we were hoping to do. And kill you right now." Mojo said signaling the others around him to attack.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing." Gumdrop said with a grin.

Gumdrop got ready to do what he promised. To kill every single person who hurt Deejay.

_***Carbon's POV***_

"KILL THEM!" The Simi-8 bear yelled

Around 30 members charged at Carbon‚ Skye‚ Stormy‚ John and Sally.

"Time to fight!" Carbon said as he teleported to a gang member and punched him in the face.

"Sally! Get Stormy out of here! And try to get help!" Skye told Sally concerned for her sister's well being.

"Right!" Sally said as she grabbed Stormy by the hand and ran from the school.

"John! Ready to kick some ass?" Skye asked

"With you? Always!" John agreed.

"Lets go!" Marissa said

Skye, John ans Marissa charged at the crowd‚ ready to brawl.

_***Carine's POV***_

"Let's kill this bitch!" One of the three members said

They all rushed towards Carine until she suddenly disappeared. Carnie turned invisible.

"What?! Where did she go?" A member said.

He felt a hard punch in his face and in his gut. He was then pushed to the ground.

"What was that?!" A member asked

"I don't know!" The other person said.

3 felt a hard slap on the back of his head followed by a kick to his private area.

"How is she doing this?" 1 asked

"You can't see me." Carine said while cloaked

"Where is she?!" 2 asked

"Here bitch!" Carine said as she punched him in the face.

_***Carrie's POV***_

"Lets get her!" Someone said in the group.

Carrie brushed the hair out of her face. And teleported to them and went into the biggest member and possessed him. His skin became a blue‚ black and dead looking color and started rampaging on them.

"Why is he doing this?! What has gotten into him?" Someone asked

"ME!" Carrie said in a low demonic voice to scare them.

_***Gumball's POV***_

There were twice as many gang members fighting him than last time. He fended them off with his sword while making sure not to kill them.

Gumball jumped up high and pointed his body back down with sword pointed to the ground. While he descended‚ he spiraled down with rings of fire around him. Upon making contact with them he caused a large amount of them to be thrown off by the force and some others to be knocked unconscious.

He dashed to many others and engaged in hand to hand combat. He had a stance like a tiger and pounced the closest person then picked him up and threw him to another person. He shaped his fist with the fingers locked in to resemble tiger paws. **(Even though he does have paws)**.

He struck a member in the chest and abdomen multiple times while also fending off attackers from behind with his sword.

He quickly dashed behind them and used his sword to send out a huge wave of fire at the gang. Burning them severely.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Mojo sent out a wave of gangsters to attack Gumdrop and his friends.

"Marmalade! Do you think you can possess Trina?!" Charcoal asked

"I can try!" Marmalade said

Marmalade quickly jumped into Trina's mouth and attempted to move her legs.

"_Ok...knee up, or is it thigh up? Foot….Down and- Aw screw it!_" Marmalade said trying to control Trina's legs before she made her flail about and attack other Simi-8 members.

"Boss she is controlling our biggest member! What do we do?!" A member asked Mojo

Mojo got many messages on his cell phone from other members regarding how the Wattersons were winning their fights. Mojo decided to you his trump card.

Gumdrop quickly teleported to a gang member and clawed his chest, drawing blood. As he was down, he repeatedly punched his face until he was sure his nose and teeth were broken and he was knocked out.

Gumdrop then dashed in front of another person and clawed his face, puncturing his eyeball, blinding him.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES!" the victim screamed in pain.

Gumdrop then grabbed him by his face and teleported to another person and smashed the person's head against the face of the other gang member. He then teleported to two more members and smashed their faces into each other without mercy.

Many tried to attack Gumdrop all at one yet Gumdrop was able to jump into the air and aim down with his claws pointing at them. He spun straight into them like a corkscrew and before he hit the ground, he teleported mid-air and reappeared sideways, still spinning and grinding the body of another person.

"Fire the EPP'S!" Mojo yelled

_***Everyone's POV***_

Whoever was leading their groups pulled out a technologically advanced looking device and pressed a button. It sent out a huge wave of some sort of electric pulse.

_***Carrie's POV***_

"What the? What happened?" Carrie said as she was ejected out of the body she was possessing.

_***Carbon's POV***_

"I..I can't teleport!" Carbon said

"Neither can I!" Skye said

"Or me!" Marissa said

Skye then felt herself and tried to become transparent, but she couldn't.

"And I'm solid! I can't phase through anything!" Skye said

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine seemed to be winning until one of her old bullies managed to kick down down to the ground.

"How can you see me?!" Carine asked confused

"Looks like It worked!" Member 1 said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Marmalade's body was ejected from Trina's.

"Why was I just kicked out?" Marmalade asked.

"Why cant I teleport?!" Gumdrop yelled at Mojo

"EPP's." Mojo said.

"Ecto-plasmic Pulse. It can negate any of your ghost abilities. We knew that you would be using them sooner or later so we brought them." Mojo explained

"Now we are on fairgrounds!" Rohan said

_***Gumball's POV***_

Gumball was finally reaching his limit. 139 members were still left and he was exhausted and with no help.

"_Gumball! Get up! You have to keep going!_" Varric told Gumball

"No...Varric." Gumball said

*pant*

*pant*

"I don't think...I can." Gumball said while being very tired and exhausted from fighting.

_***Carbon's POV***_

" I guess we will have to fight old school then!" Carbon said

"Yeah!" John said while panting from being tired and exhausted from fighting.

There were still many members left and they too were very tired.

"Hey boss! Look what I found!" A member said to the bear boss.

He was holding Sally and Stormy in his hands by their hair.

"Stormy! Sally!" Carbon screamed

"Should I kill em boss?" He asked

"Not the black one, she means nothing to us. But the one in the glasses however...deserves to die. Bring her here to me." The bear said.

He threw Sally aside while still holding Stormy to present her to the bear.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Skye screamed in desperation

She knew she could do nothing. She was exhausted and powerless.

"_No...don't kill me...please!_" Stormy thought and prayed

Stormy was now being held in front of the bear. He raised his claws, ready to deliver a killing blow.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Carbon screamed in horror and fear.

With the last bit of energy he had left he ran as fast as he possibly could to push Stormy out of the way of the blow, and received it instead.

"Carbon!" Sally screamed

"No!" Stormy yelled

"Carbon!" Skye yelled

"Carbon!" John yelled

"Carbon!" Marissa yelled

Carbon landed on the ground. He had his stomach ripped open and his throat slashed. He was breathing heavily and bleeding out quickly. They rushed over to him.

"Carbon! Get up!" Sally begged

""Please! We will get you help!" Skye cried

"Carbon just keep pressure on your wounds! You will be okay!" Marissa said

"No….It's too late….John. You were my best friend. Take good care of my sister." Carbon whispered under his dying breath.

"Don't talk like that man! You're going to live!" John said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry….But I'm not. And all of you know it. Please, just listen to me." Carbon said

"Sally. Please, live a long...beautiful life. And no matter what you do. If you will fall in love with someone else...just know that….I will always love you. I am so grateful, for you coming into my life." Carbon said in a weak tone.

"No...no one can ever do what you did...You saved my life! I will never love anyone like I love you!" Sally cried

Sally was crying over Carbon's body. She gave him one last kiss.

"Skye...I'm sorry for pranking you for all those years. It was just a way of showing my feelings I guess. Be good….I love you sis." Carbon said to his sister.

"Stormy. I missed you since you were gone... I was so happy to see you again. Don't leave the family again." Carbon said weakly.

Marissa...I know that you went through alot of crap in life...and me dying would just add to that. But please...don't attempt to take your life again. Trust me...life...is so beautiful. Please...live on. Find someone to love. Someone to take care of you. Live life. Tell mom and dad that I love them too. And everyone else." Carbon said while bleeding out.

Skye and Marissa were crying hysterically at their Brother's dying body. John cried as well as Stormy at his sacrifice.

"Now…run. Run. Run. Run. Run." Carbon said.

They were distraught and destroyed that Carbon was dying but they knew that If they stayed there, they would not be able to carry out Carbon's last wish. John got up and wiped his tears and picked up a crying Skye and ran with Stormy, Marissa and Sally.

"CARBON! CARBON!" Skye screamed as they ran.

They got away as far as they could before they were stopped by the bear that killed Carbon.

"Oh no no no. You aren't going anywhere. Don't mourn your brother too much. You will be joining him soon enough." He said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Gumdrop stood still and silent. He felt that something was not right. That something was very wrong. The gang members were confused of what they should do next.

"Why...did he stop?" A member asked.

Now, Gumdrop's Tattoo was glowing and burning now more than ever. He could not hold his pain anymore. It felt like his body was literally on fire.

"Arrgghhh! It burns!" Gumdrop said while holding his chest.

He couldn't take the heat anymore and ripped his shirt off, revealing his tattoo to everyone. It had now spread to his abdomen with a tiger paw looking mark on it.

"Woah...Gumdrop where did you get that?!" Charcoal said totally oblivious to the tattoo he had for a few days.

"It spread!" Marmalade said

"And it's glowing!" Amy added

"What the hell is that?! I thought all ghost powers were negated!" Rohan said

Mojo was speechless at what he saw

"...no. It...it can't be. I...I'ts the mark!" Mojo said surprised.

Gumdrop was holding his head as if it was going to explode.

"Grr….GRRRRRR…" Gumdrop growled

"I….can't let it happen…" Growled Gumdrop

"**...Kill…..Kill….KILL! YOU ALL!**" Gumdrop screamed

Then, in a sudden flash, a red aura shot out of Gumdrop's body, piercing the sky.

"**RRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!**" Gumdrop roared like a beast

After the aura dissipated a bit, it now completely surrounded Gumdrop's body as well as his glowing Tattoo. 

He put forth his hands and huge claw like projections of red energy appeared from them. Gumdrop looked directly at Mojo, Trina and Rohan and smiled like a maniac.

"G...Gumdrop?…" said a terrified charcoal.

"**This...Power…..I love it.**" Gumdrop said as he admired his new power and claws

Gumdrop's new energy claws wiped away all of the members who was surrounding him as he approached Mojo, Trina and Rohan.

"**Why...would I fear this power….I should have embraced it's strength a long time ago.**" Gumdrop said smiling

Trina charged in full speed at Gumdrop roaring furiously. Gumdrop's new claws reached out to Trina and grabbed her by her jaws. Each claw took a jaw and slowly spread them apart and began to squeeze them.

"What is he doing?!" Rohan asked while also horrified at Gumdrop

Gumdrop was pulling her jaws apart slowly and painfully. Cracks in her jaw could be heard as well as painful screams.

**"Hmmm..lets see how far these jaws can open?**" Gumdrop asked in a murderous and evil voice.

"**This wide?**" Gumdrop said as he pulled them further apart.

"**This wide?**" Gumdrop said as he pulled them even farther in which it should not be able to.

"**Or how is this?**" Gumdrop asked as he finally pulled her jaws so that they were now completely spread open horizontal of each other and parallel to her face.

"C-Come on! Why are you hurting a girl?! Don't you know how to fight like a man?!" Rohan yelled in fear.

"**That's just the thing...I'm not a man...**" Gumdrop said

Gumdrop finally snapped her jaws to the back of her chin and her head, breaking them in half as well as her mouth. Everyone was horrified at the merciless brutality of Gumdrop and his newly found power. Trina could not even scream for pain because her entire mouth was destroyed as she fell to the ground.

"**...I'm an ANIMAL!**" Yelled Gumdrop

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are getting really bad. What will happen next? Just wait and see.<strong>_

_**See you next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24. Will things get better for the Wattersons? Can anyone help them?**_

_**See u at the bottom!**_

_***Carrie's POV***_

"Ha! Now you cant do anything without your ghost powers! Give up!" Someone said to Carrie.

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHA! You guys are soooo stupid!" Carrie said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?" A member asked.

"You all underestimate me. Do you really believe that I depend on just my powers?" Carrie said

Carrie's eyes then glowed green‚ he hair raised up as she chanted a mantra.

With a forceful hand movement‚ the ground started to quake beneath. Fissures started ripping into the ground.

"Whats happening?!" Someone asked.

The shaking subsided and ceased.

"What? A little earthquake? Is all you...huh?" A member said when he felt something on his leg. It was a hand gripping his leg.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was dragged into the ground.

Other holes opened from the ground and several decomposing corpses rose from the ground.

"Z-Zombies!" A member said

"I...am also a necromancer. I can control and summon the dead! It's what a ghost learns in her spare time!" Carrie told them.

The zombies attacked the gang members by the hundreds. They grabbed hold of them and dragged them into the ground. They stopped when the dirt reached their necks.

The ground was now full of gang members with heads like "Whack a moles".

"Hmph. I guess your little devices are useless against magics." Carrie said.

Carrie floated over to the person that still had the EPP in his hands that were sticking from the ground. She crushed it‚ regaining her powers.

Carrie then many helicopters hovering over an area‚ then she saw a huge pillar of black light shoot into the sky.

"No...thats coming from Elmore jr. High! Kids!" Carrie shouted as she floated as fast as she could to the source and teleported short distances to get their faster.

_***Gumball's POV***_

"Varric, time to go out with a bang….don't you think?" Gumball asked

"_...Is there really nothing else we can do?_" Varric asked

"...No." Gumball said

"Tell my family..I'm sorry it had to come to this." Gumball said

"_It was an honor to know you, and your family._" Varric said

Varric then glowed a bright orange. Gumball's Idea was to cause a massive fire blast, vaporizing everyone, including himself. Gumball took Varric by the hilt and prepared to strike him in the ground.

Then, out of nowhere, a car came in and crashed into the group surrounding Gumball, while also hitting many other members. Gumball was left totally confused, yet relieved that he didn't have to resort to blowing himself up.

"I think your driving is getting better!" A woman said.

"Thanks honey!" A man said.

Gumball recognized those voices. That car and the drivers terrible driving. It could no one other than….

"Mom?! Dad?!" Gumball said

"How are you son?" Nicole asked

"Having some trouble?" Richard asked

"Ummm….yeah actually. But why are you here? You guys will get hurt!" Gumball said

"Not If we all fight together!" Another voice said

"Darwin? You too?" Don't tell me Anais is here too!" Gumball said

"How did you know?" Another voice said

Anais popped out of the car seat to show herself.

"A….Anais...ANAIS!" Gumball yelled happily with tears in his eyes.

He rushed to the car and hugged his sister.

After Anais left for college at the age of 13, she has been extremely busy traveling the world for conferences and to give lectures to major schools. Because of this, she almost never came back to Elmore. And when she did, It was only for a day or two. Anais is now 25 years old. She grew up to be as tall as her mother and her body was slim yet normal for a 25 year old.

"Anais! I missed you so much! Oh my god! You grew up too! What are you doing here?!" Gumball said being very happy to see his little sister again.

"Hey Gumball! I came back!" Anais said

"For how long?" Gumball asked

"No. I mean back back! Back home!" Anais said

Gumball could not believe that after all these years, his sister would be back home. He hugged her harder while still laughing from excitement.

"We wanted to surprise you and Darwin with her coming back!" Richard said.

"But then the Simi-8's decided to surprise me first." Darwin said

"You too?" Gumball asked

"Yeah. They tried to ask me to join them because of what we did in Elmore City. Said I could get power, money, women. I told them "Fuck your power and Fuck you women. My brother is a badass and my wife is 5 years older than me! Now get off my property! And if I see any of you again I'm kicking the shit out of ya!" And so I did!" Darwin said

"DARWIN WATTERSON! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH LANGUAGE?!" Nicole shouted very angry at Darwin

"Hey mom! I'm 32 years old!" Darwin said back

"Anyway. We came to warn you about this. But I guess we are a little late." Darwin said

"HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS FAMILY REUNION! LETS KILL THEM ALL!" One member of the Simi-8's said as he and others charged.

"Yeah. Darwin, I think you and me have a shot at taking these guys out, but mom, dad, and Anais? I don't know." Gumball said

"Gumball! Where do you think you got your fighting skills from? I'm not that old!" Nicole told her son. She got in a fighting position beside her son.

"And I got all I need to fight right here!" Richard said as he got a steel baseball bat.

"And I'll…...Just stay in the car and root you guys on." Anais said from the car.

"Great! I'll need that!" Darwin said as he readied himself besides Richard.

"Perfect timing for a family reunion!' Varric said while in sword form in his sword form

"Like you have no Idea!" Gumball said

"Did...that sword just talk?" Richard asked

"Look! I will explain everything later! Now we have to focus!" Gumball said

Everyone was ready to fight the onslaught of gangsters approaching them.

_**Watterson's Family Reunion! Sounds like a good movie title! lol Looks like Carrie is actually a badass necromancing motha and took care of her situation quickly! But what of her husband? Or her children? Find out next Chapter! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**_This will be in Gumball's POV. Sorry that this one is short! Hope you like it regardless!_**

**_And I promise that the next two coming up will be longer and better!_**

***Gumball's POV***

The Simi-8's ganged up on me‚ and they almost won. That was until my family arrived. Darwin‚ Anias and my parents.

"Go! Guys!" Anais said

"Alright. I will take out the first group. Darwin will take the ones behind us and mom and dad can try to take some people together. Don't try to do things on your ow-" Gumball noticed that while he was talking‚ his mother was already sweeping the floor with a large number of thugs.

She was just as agile as him‚ and more flexible than him as well. She jumped and kneed one person in the chin. She then turned around and swiped another's legs causing him to fall down. She then elbowed one in the stomach then gave him an uppercut. Richard was able to jump high into the air (with his bunny hop) and land on many enemies. He used his bat to keep his attackers away.

"I think they are ok for now. Darwin!" Gumball said

"Right!" Darwin said

Gumball jumped on Darwin's head and he spun around like a top. Darwin was covered in rainbow colored energy from the positive reinforcement he received from Anais. Gumball pulled put his sword to make a trail of flame appear. Since they were both spinning‚ their combined forces made a massive ‚ multicolored fire tornado which traveled quickly to Simi-8's throwing them into the air and burning anyone left in its path. Over 100 members were caught in the fire.

When they stopped rotating‚ Gumball ran over to his parents to join his mother while fighting.

"Hey mom! Need some help?" Gumball asked as he charged into the crowd along with mother.

Gumball and Nicole fought the gangsters together. Gumball kicked one member over to Nicole who threw him back to Gumball who just kicked him into the air. Nicole then jumped high to be right on top of him and kicked him back down to earth. Before he hit the ground‚ Gumball punched him in the back of his spine‚ possibly paralyzing him. Nicole and Gumball then both fought with synchronized attacks against the horde of enemies. Every punch and kick they threw was at the same time and place as the other. Gumball and Nicole put both of their claws together to cause a giant blue energy tiger head to appear and wipe out a large group of enemies.

Darwin managed to assist his father by kicking down people to protect Richard as hit others with his baseball bat.

After the large scale fighting‚ many members managed to run away in the confusion. Now there was only one person left to fight.

Seeing how he was all alone he attempted to run‚ but Nicole and Gumball could run faster and both punched him in the gut‚ causing him to go to the ground.

Everyone was now tired‚ cut and bruised from the seemingly endless fight.

"Phew! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Richard said.

"Ha...ha...Great job son! You're just like me!" Nicole said complementing Gumball

"Mother... Like son I guess." Gumball said exhausted.

"Wow! Talk about a welcome home show! That was spectacular!" Anias said

"Now...lets get out of here before more show up!" Darwin yelled.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Gumball agreed

They headed for the car to leave and to go home. However‚ Richard heard a loud boom in the distance.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Richard asked

"Hear what?" Nicole asked

"A loud boom. Over there." Richard said pointing to where he heard the noise.

They all looked in that direction and saw many helicopters hovering above a smoking mass.

"What...is going on?" Gumball asked

Then, a large pillar of dark energy shot into the sky and the helis left.

"What...is that?" Anais said

"No….No. This can't be." Varric said.

"Varric! What is that?!" Gumball asked Varric.

"...Your son." Varric said

"What?! Gumdrop?!" Gumball said shocked

"What about Gumdrop?" Darwin asked

"Guys! We need to get to Elmore Jr. High right now! I'm driving." Gumball said as he jumped into the drivers seat of the car. Everyone else jumped in after him and he drove to the source of the blast.

**Gumball survived with the help of his family. But what about Skye, John, Marissa and Stormy? And how far into madness has Gumdrop descended into?**

**Find out next time! **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here we are with Skye‚ Sally‚ John and Marissa. How will they survive?**_

***Stormy's POV***

"Oh no no no. You aren't going anywhere. Don't mourn your brother too much. You will be joining him soon enough." The bear said

"No...NO! Carbon died for us! I won't let his death be in vain!" Stormy thought.

Stormy put her hand up ready to fight for her life when unexpectedly‚ lightning shot from her finger causing the bear to go into a muscle spasm and collapse from electrocution. The shock also managed to destroy the EPP.

Stormy took the opportunity to beat the bear while he was down‚ by repeatedly stomping on his head and back until he was sure he stopped breathing.

"That...*pant* was for Carbon!" Stormy said in heavy breathing.

"Since when could you shoot lightning out of your hands?" Marissa asked

"I don't know." Stormy said

She was able to create storms and lighting in the sky‚ but she could never use lightning like she did. Then it hit her.

"The ring!" Stormy said looking at the ring on her finger.

The lightning only came out of the ring Scrapper gave her.

"Thanks Scrapper." Stormy thought.

Stormy turned back to the wave of gangsters behind them.

"You will all pay for this!" Stormy said as the wind started to pick up.

Stormy put her hands up and conjured a major storm. The clouds seemed to be pitch black and rain and various lightning bolts‚ fell from the sky.

Next‚ large tornados came and swept many members away and destroyed nearly half of the high school in the process. Stormy was on a blind rampage with her wrath hitting any and all who stood in her way.

When Stormy was finished‚ she turned her attention back to the bear she thought she killed and called upon a powerful lightning bolt to strike him to ensure his death.

Stormy was exhausted from using her powers so much and she collapsed with Skye and John catching her.

"Wow. I never knew she was that powerful." Skye said

"Yeah...Carbon would be so proud." John said mournfully.

"He would...lets go." Skye said

As they walked away they we stopped by a loud roar. They turned around and saw the bear. Still standing and alive.

"What?! But...Stormy killed you!" Sally said completely dumbfounded that he was alive.

"You...Are so...stupid. I'M A STUFFED BEAR! I HAVE NO BONES OR ORGANS! I COULDN'T FEEL A THING." He said.

"No...no." John said

The bear then pulled out his walkie talkie and called in a helicopter. The chopper let out more gang members.

"Can't you see? You are all dead!" The bear said.

The teens laid powerless. They were exhausted‚ broken and their most powerful friend is all out of energy.

"This...is it..." John said.

"Yeah. I think it is." Skye said.

"John...I love you." Skye said

"I love you too." John said

"Guys...I'm sorry...I couldn't do much." Stormy said weakly.

"It's ok. You tried. We all did." Marissa said

"Now...lets all meet Carbon." Sally said

The army of Simi-8's approached them. They all held their hands together to prepare for what was to come.

"WHY WAIT?!" someone yelled in the distance.

The helicopter suddenly combusted, exploded and fell to the ground.

"What the-" The bear asked before a wall of fire dashed through the army of gangsters.

In front of the teens‚ someone appeared suddenly and snapped his fingers causing another fire to erupt in the group of enemies.

"Did you miss me?!" He asked

He was a blue cat with his shirt torn and bathed in his blood. He was holding the sides of his abdomen and had his signature streak of white in his hair.

"Carbon?!" Skye said.

"In..*groan*..the flesh." Carbon growled through great pain

The bear was in total fear that Carbon was still alive and was now burning through his army. (Literally)

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I KILLED YOU! I DID IT MYSELF! NOBODY HAS EVER SURVIVED THESE CLAWS!" The bear yelled in rage that he failed to kill Carbon.

"Yeah. *pant* Funny Story." Carbon said.

_***Carbon's POV***_

"I was dying. I could feel the life slipping out of my body, but then I saw that my friends were cornered by you. It was a good thing Stormy destroyed that EPP. Because right after that, I discovered that I had fire powers. So I used them to burn my wounds shut to stop the bleeding!" Carbon explained.

"I guess power...comes right when you need it and not when you want it." Carbon said

_***Everyone's POV***_

Everyone was shocked to hear that Carbon was so resourceful at this time, especially after just learning of his power. He had charred skin in his stomach and on his neck showing where he seared the wounds.

"It was a miracle that the pain of this itself didn't make me go insane! Or maybe it did! Thats probably why I feel like burning this entire field to the ground! WITH YOU IN IT!" Carbon said with a murderous growl and grunt from both temporary insanity and extreme pain.

Carbon turned to his friends.

"Hey guys! Unless you want to be turned into some fried cat and KFC..move back. Far back!" Carbon warned them.

They moved as far away from Carbon as they could and watched the fireworks.

Carbon continued to conjure fire to burn every gangster in sight. He caused massive explosions and storms of flames to burn his enemies. He kept doing so until none were left, except for the bear.

The bear was terrified of the merciless wrath of Carbon, but his pride got to him and he tried to confront him himself.

"No! You can't kill me! I am a leader of the Simi-8's! I am UraXor!" The bear said revealing his name.

"UraXor eh? Good to reveal your name to your killer!" Carbon said before snapping his fingers again, causing UraXor's leg to combust.

"AHHHH!" UraXor screamed in pain

"Yeah. You can feel that huh? You said that lightning won't kill you since you're nothing but a little stuffed teddy bear! But lets see...If I can burn you to ashes!" Carbon yelled as he combusted UraXor's other leg.

Carbon repeated this for all of his limbs. With every scream UraXor uttered‚ Carbon made the fire burn more intensely. The flames kept burning until his arms and legs were cremated.

UraXor was now in complete fear of Carbon. All of his wrath subsided as he was now powerless at the hands of Carbon.

"No...I'm sorry! P-please. If you let me live-" UraXor tried to say before having his body burned by Carbon.

UraXor was screaming in agony and the slow torture. His body did not cremate‚ so Carbon kept igniting it over and over again to send UraXor further into agony.

UraXor's body was now gone and all that was left was a head.

Carbon picked up the head and looked into his eyes with killing intent.

"No...Stop. I don't even have a body anymore...Just...kill me and get it over with." UraXor said with his will to live lost.

"...no. I think that would be too much for you." Carbon said

He then brought his head close to his face.

"I don't know If you believe in heaven and hell or not‚ but I heard compared to hellfire my flames are cool splashes of water! I heard that the coldest flame there will boil your brains!" Carbon was telling a whimpering UraXor with an insane smile.

"I heard that you bath in lava! That you walk on a road of blazing inferno every second of eternity without rest! That the food will make your inside liquefy! And the water will char your throat!" Carbon said with his voice becoming more menacing.

"So don't think that death would be some sort of mercy! Letting you live isn't my mercy either! Lets see you try to live a normal life with no body!" Carbon said.

"Besides. I have a few questions that I think only you can answer!" Carbon said.

Carbon teleported to his friends then throws the head to John which he catches.

Carbon was breathing heavily and then collapsed on the ground.

"Carbon!" Skye yelled as she ran to him.

She tried to hold him but accidentally touched his burned skin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Carbon screamed in pain.

"God! You have no freaking idea! How! Much! Closing! Those cuts! Hurt!" Carbon yelled

Skye looked at Carbon for a moment and then started to cry.

"Carbon! I thought you were dead!" Skye cried

"Me too! I love you Carbon!" Sally said tearfully

John‚ Marissa and Stormy ran to Carbon and gave a group embrace.

"Yeah... I'm alive. Woooohooooo." Carbon said deliriously.

"I...think he lost too much blood." John said.

"You think?" Stormy said.

They looked back to the battlefield and saw the ruins. The entire area was left charred and there was still fire raging on. The entire High school was torn in half due to Stormy.

"No school for a while after this." Marissa said.

"Wow. My first day back to school... And it turned out like this." Stormy said

"Yeah but at least we are alive." Skye said

*Boom*

"What was that?! Don't tell me there is more!" Carbon yelled

"It looks like they are with your little brothers and sisters! Hahahaha!" UraXor said

"Damn it! Little kids?! How low can you guys go?" John said

A large column of black energy shot into the sky and dissipated soon after.

"Come on...we gotta go." Carbon said trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Carbon! You are very weak right now! Come on. I can carry and teleport you. Stormy you do the same with Sally and Marissa will do the same with John until we can't anymore. We will run the rest of the way!" Skye said as she teleported.

Stormy and Marissa did the same thing and followed towards Elmore Jr. High.

_**Is Carbon a boss‚ a badass‚ a hero or a true pyromaniac? What happened with Gumdrop in Elmore Jr. High? Find out next chapter! BTW this chapters battle was inspired by the anime FMA Brotherhood if you cant tell :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**That was officially the LONGEST chapter I made! Woohoo! Over 7,000 words! It took me three days to work on this so you better like, favorite and everything! See you below!**_

Marmalade, Charcoal and Amy were paralyzed in fear of what Gumdrop just did. It was as if he had become a demon, a different being. The Gumdrop they once knew and loved was now drowned in madness and anger. A murderous monster, with a thirst for blood and vengeance.

The thrill and lust of his new power had overtaken him.

"Shoot him!" Mojo commanded.

All of the Simi-8's took out firearms and fired everything they had at Gumdrop. When they finished‚ not a single bullet hit him and he had his claws protecting him.

"**Hehehe. My turn.**" Gumdrop said demonically.

Gumdrop somehow was able to regain his teleportation powers, however, it seemed that all of his abilities were amplified to higher levels. He instantaneously appeared in front of Trina's body. He lifted it with his aura claws and disappeared only to reappear seconds later: above them and throws her body to the large group of Simi-8's.

Gumdrop dashed leaving a blur behind 5 gang members. They stayed still until cuts in their clothes tore into them and blood sprayed. Many members attempted to flee away from Gumdrop's massacre, but were blocked by him.

"**Dont worry ape, Killing is an art...not a simple thing to flail about with. So I am going to save that pleasure for you.**" Gumdrop whispered to Mojo, appearing in his face for only a moment, before vanishing and reappearing in the middle of a crowd of Simi-8's.

Gumdrop used his claws to lift people and throw them far away while he at the same time, attacked the ones who he couldn't pick up. For one person, Gumdrop beat them with quick and concentrated blows while running into him simultaneously. All while at the same time using his claws to fend off against attackers on his sides

Gumdrop lifted a handful of members in his hands and slowly tried to crush them. They could not speak or breathe from the pressure and heir bones and internal organs began to break and burst. Laughing manically enjoying their suffering, he let them drop to the ground when he felt that they had enough.

Gumdrop put his fist to the ground, causing many other aura claws to erupt from the ground. Crashing down upon the helpless grunts, they were smashed into the ground, tossed aside and nearly torn apart by the savage and mindless methods of destruction Gumdrop expressed through his external limbs. The very probable chance of death shook the puppet Rohan, causing him to run away. But was stopped by the ripping of his stitched flesh and stuffing leaving his body, with Gumdrop's serrated claws piercing his chest. As he fell to his knees, Gumdrop felt that he was at last done with his toys and wanted to finish with the final piece needed to dispose of; Mojo.

Gumdrop simply looked into Mojo's eyes and saw the sheer terror on them. This pleased him.

Mojo took out his EPP and repeatedly pressed it over and over again, in an attempt to negate his powers. But to no avail.

Gumdrop then snatched the EPP out of his hand and destroyed it.

Mojo then desperately tried to attack Gumdrop by punching him repeatedly, however his hits were going right through Gumdrop...literally. Gumdrop was now able to phase things through his body, like a ghost could.

"WHY...CAN'T I HIT YOU!?" Mojo asked in desperation as he continued to try and hit Gumdrop

"**Hahahahaha! You can't even touch me.**" Gumdrop said

Gumdrop then phased his hand through Mojo's chest. Mojo could feel it's presence. His hand then grabbed Mojo's beating heart.

"**But I...can touch you.**" Gumdrop said

"**Wanna bet I can't crush that heart in your chest? Watch me!**" Said Gumdrop as he squeezed his heart slowly, watching him suffer.

Marmalade, Charcoal and Amy were both amazed and horrified of Gumdrop's new power. They could not even begin to fathom what Gumdrop just did, all by himself.

"Gumdrop….Gumdrop! If you keep that up you're gonna kill him!" Charcoal said.

"**Exactly.**" Gumdrop responded back

"No Gumdrop! This is not you! Stop please!" Marmalade begged

"**...No...I must...protect you all.**" Gumdrop said

"**I...must...kill...This one.**" Gumdrop said

Gumdrop was still squeezing the heart of Mojo, until something very unexpected happened.

***Boom!***

A large explosion happened and Gumdrop was pushed back from Mojo.

They looked to the source of the blast and found a helicopter. In the cockpit was...Ms. Simian.

"Aunty! You're here!" Mojo said surprised

"Of course I'm here! And I've brought a few friends!" Ms. Simian said revealing many more choppers all colored Purple and Black.

Four helicopters were able to carry Trina's body away to be treated.

A long rope was lowered for Mojo to climb on. Mojo grabbed Rohan and got on the rope, flying away.

"What the hell?! These guys aren't a gang! They are a freaking army!" Charcoal says

Gumdrop got up and saw the helicopters.

"Gumdrop Watterson! We will meet again! And next time! We will destroy you! All of you!" Mojo said while flying away.

Gumdrop readied his aura claws and prepared to rip the choppers out of the sky. Until Amy decided to intervene, and entered his mind. Because the EPP was destroyed by Gumdrop, Marmalade and Amy's abilities were restored.

_***Amy's POV***_

I entered Gumdrop's mind...and it is a mess. Nothing but a dark and desolate wasteland. The sky black‚ the grass dead and the sun nonexistent. I search around for Gumdrop but I could not find him. I then saw a path of weird words and symbols which I never seen before. I followed them and saw a person standing in the middle, shaking, growling and crying. He seemed shackled to the ground by his tattoos. Amy knew that this was Gumdrop and ran to him.

I got to Gumdrop and found his body completely covered in tattoos, just like it is beginning to be right now.

"Gummy!" Amy yelled hoping to get Gumdrop's attention

Gumdrop was alerted by Amy's voice and turned to her.

"A...Amy?" Gumdrop said

"Yes Gumdrop! It's me!" Amy said, happy that she found Gumdrop

"What are you doing here?" Gumdrop asked

"To get you out of here! Whatever power you had just went out of control!" Amy said

"I….know...I'm a monster..aren't I?" Gumdrop said

"No! You are the victim here!" Amy said

"Yeah right, I almost killed everyone. In fact, I think I already did kill some people. I'd bet Marmalade and Charcoal pissed their pants when they saw me." Gumdrop said.

"Just….leave me here….to die." Gumdrop said

_***SMACK!***_

Amy slapped Gumdrop hard across his face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Amy demanded Gumdrop

"Amy. Why would you-" Gumdrop tried to ask

"Ever since your fight with Carine, you have been moping around and all this crap!" Amy said

"Thats because it is my fault! If I helped her all that time ago, she would be my loving sister and not so hateful! I made her into that! So why not feel sorry!" Gumdrop asked

"Because If you really want to help her, now would be the time!" Amy told Gumdrop.

"What? She doesn't need my help! She just-" Gumdrop said before being cut off by Amy once again.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Amy screamed at Gumdrop

There was silence for a moment. In a very faint voice, a scream could be heard.

"...hellpp…" The voice said

"Who is that?" Gumdrop asked

"...I'm...sorry…...gum…." it said

"...i'm….sorry….gumdrop…" it said

"Carine?!" Gumdrop asked confused

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine ran outside after having her powers taken away, but her bullies caught up to her. She tried to fight back, but the three of them proved to be too much for her. They tackled her down and began to beat her. They kicked her in the stomach until she threw up and punched her in the face multiple times.

"Gumdrop…..please….help me…" Carine prayed while losing consciousness.

_***Amy's POV***_

"Can't you see?! Your little sister needs you!" Amy said

Gumdrop was shocked at what he heard. His sister...begging for his help. Even after all that he said to her. She still depended on him.

"Be the big brother that she could not have then, NOW!" Amy demanded Gumdrop

These words hit Gumdrop and strengthen his resolve.

"You...your...right! I have to get out of here!" NOW!" Gumdrop screamed as he tries to break free from his prison in his mind.

Gumdrop kept struggling to break free but he couldn't.

"Let me help!" Amy said

They both kept pulling on the shackles holding him down until they finally broke.

"Thank you Amy..thank you so much!" Gumdrop said hugging her.

"No problem! Now lets-" Amy was cut off from Gumdrop kissing her on the cheek.

Gumdrop secretly, deeply breathed in her scent, enjoying every smell.

"_God I needed that...I am an animal aren't I?_" Gumdrop thought

"That...was for being a great friend." Gumdrop told the surprised Amy.

_***Outside View***_

Gumdrop was flailing about with Amy trying to free him in his mind. Charcoal and Marmalade where watching Gumdrop trying to return to his normal behavior.

"Grrr...Grrrrr!" Gumdrop screamed while still struggling to recover his sanity.

"Must...break...free! I will not let this power control me! I will control it!" Gumdrop said

His red aura was becoming more and more violent, as if the beast was fighting Gumdrop for dominance.

You….wont control me! I don't know what you are….or where this power came from….but you don't control me…..I CONTROL YOU!" Gumdrop said as the ground beneath him began to shake.

"What's going on!?" Charcoal asked

"Gumdrop is fighting that power! Fight Gumdrop! Fight!" Marmalade cheered on

"Yeah man! Fight it!" Charcoal cheered along side

"Carine! Let me….be the brother I was suppose to be! Let your pain become my strength! And let you fear become my courage! Give me…..the power I need…..TO PROTECT YOU!" Gumdrop screamed as the ground beneath him shaked more violently.

A black aura now seeped out of Gumdrops body. In a spontaneous eruption‚ it erupted out of his body and shot through the skies.

_***Mojo's POV***_

Mojo and Ms. Simian could see the shot of black energy go through the sky from their helicopter.

"So...this is the marks power?" Mojo asked still shaken by what happened.

"I have told you the legends before multiple times! And you never listened!" Ms. Simian said

"I never knew that it was true!" Mojo said

Rohan was lying on the floor‚ being sewn back by another member.

"So...what do we do now? He just took down an entire army! And those EPP's didnt work!" Mojo said

"It isn't just ghost powers he has. Something far greater...we will have to bring back our original objective. Our original goal." Ms. Simian said

"Are...you sure?" Mojo asked

"Positive. Now that we know that THEY still exist. We must. Just like in the days of old." Ms. Simian said.

_***Everyone's POV***_

When it finally dissipated‚ Gumdrop was back in his own mind but he was different. The red aura was being covered by this black one. His body was covered in it yet he was not losing his mind. His tattoo was still glowing but it was not burning. He had his mind set on one thing. To save Carine.

"What...happened to me? Gumdrop asked himself

"We controlled the beast." Amy said

"Amy! Where are you?" Gumdrop asked

"Down here." Amy said

Gumdrop looked down and saw nothing.

"I don't see you." Gumdrop said

"In your hand dumbass!" Amy said

He then noticed he was holding a sword. A black blade with a hilt decorated with the same symbols and markings of his tattoo. The edge of the sword had a red accent to it.

"Your a sword! Like Dad and Varric!" Gumdrop said

"Yeah! Yesterday I didn't just leave the kitchen to just leave! I talked to Varric about if I could become a sword like him!" Amy said

_***Flashback. Yesterday.***_

"Hey Varric! I need to ask you something." Amy said

"_Oh? So you didn't just say you wanted to see me to avoid the feud Gumdrop and his sister are about to engage in?_" Varric asked

"_Well...maybe. But I still wanted to ask you something!_" Amy said

"_Ask away._" Varric said

"Well, I want to know if I can become a sword! Like you can with Gumball!" Amy asked eagerly

"_Hmmm…..a being like you….maybe._" Varric said

"Great! Can you teach me?" Amy asked eagerly

Varric stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"_No. I cannot._" Varric said

"What?! What do you mean you can't teach me?!" Amy asked

"_I can't teach you._" Varric said again

"Why?! Is this because you don't trust me still? You think I still want to use Gumdrop?! Even after all that! How can you be so shallow?!" Amy retorted

"_I cannot teach you!_" Varric yelled

Amy was now very irate at Varric for refusing to teach her to become a weapon.

"What do you need for me to prove that I would never harm Gumdrop?! You are going to make me say it aren't you?!" Amy asked

"I….I….I love him!" Amy stated

"I love him more than anything else! He is the only person who cared for me! The only one who fought for me! And I want to do the same thing for him whenever he may need it! I want to be his tool to protect him!

That is all I want from him! Is that enough for you?!" Amy retorted confessing her feelings for Gumdrop to Varric.

"_Hahahahaha. Hahahaha!_" Varric laughed uncontrollably.

"So you are just going to laugh after I shared some deep personal thoughts with you?! You are a sick old fart! And you can just kiss my as-" Amy was about to tell Varric off.

"_Amy. I meant I literally CANNOT TEACH you. It is not something that can be taught._" Varric said

"Oh...oh." Amy said while being very embarrassed

_"It is ok. I can tell you what I know of it though._" Varric said

"Finally! Teach me sensei!" Amy said

"_Ummm….well. I don't even know if it is possible for you to do what I do in the first place to be truthful with you. I am not exactly a ghost or spirit like you._" Varric said

"Oh. Yeah. I guess it would make since if It is impossible then." Amy said sadly

"_But. I know this. If your feeling's are strong enough, and your goal is clear enough, You can make a great protector for Gumdrop._" Varric said.

_***Flashback ends***_

"Thanks Varric. I owe you." Amy thought to herself.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

I feel….at peace. As if all the anger I had inside me just vanished. It was because of Amy who freed me. And Carine who gave me strength. Thank you both.

Gumdrop turned around to make his way to Carine.

"Charcoal! Marmalade! I need you two to find anyone whoever is left in the school and get them to safety! Take out any Simi-8's you encounter!" Gumdrop ordered.

"Ok!" Marmalade said

"Will do!" Charcoal said

The three split up to do their duties. Gumdrop took a deep breath to track Carine by her scent.

"There!" Gumdrop said when he found the right path, running with his dark aura flickering like fire.

Charcoal was running through the halls when he met some Simi-8's surrounding an older Mr. Small, Sophie and Katy.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" Small begged.

"Get away from my favorite teacher!" Charcoal yelled.

"Charcoal! So glad you are here man!" Small said

"Get him!" A member said

"Hey Mr. Small! How was my rainbow coloring I did last week?" Charcoal asked

"Oh It was magnificent! You are a true artist!" Small said

"Thanks!" Charcoal yelled happily as he posed himself in a tip toed ballerina position and spun into the Simi-8's with great speed and a trail of rainbow colors leaving his body and his hair flashing colors.

"Woah. How did you do that young one?" Small asked

"I was forced to take ballet for six years. Glad it paid off." Charcoal said

Marmalade was running from room to room looking for any victims. She went by a classroom and found her other siblings; Scrapper, Sindy, Belle and Ranae all together.

"Are you guys ok?" Marmalade asked

"Whats going on Marmalade?" Siny asked

*sniffle* "I'm scared!" Belle said crying.

"Don't worry. We took care of the rest of the bad guys. We will go home soon." Marmalade said trying to comfort her.

"Where is Gumdrop and Amy? Did they leave?" Ranae asked

"No..They are out fighting to save Carine." Marmalade said while looking back to her brother's path.

Gumdrop kept following the scent until he ran into a group of Simi-8's. "It's that Watterson kid!" A member said

"Use me!" Amy said

"No! I don't want to kill anyone!" Gumdrop retorted

"Don't worry. You won't kill with me unless you want to you want to. I work with your intent or whatever." Amy explained

"I hope your right!" Gumdrop said in his head

The gangsters approached Gumdrop from all sides. He readied his blade for the attack. With a mighty swing, a large wave of black energy was sent, slicing the area while leaving the attackers unscathed and unconscious.

Gumdrop continued swinging his sword, yet Simi-8's kept coming to stop and corner him. He struggled to keep them at bay until a sudden burst of anger through his body.

"NO!" Gumdrop thought

"I'm having trouble trying to contain it!" Amy said

The malevolent red energy was seeping out of Gumdrop again. Gumdrop's claws forcefully pushed the thugs away as well as a large blast of red energy bursting from his body.

"I think its under control now! That explosion was just what it needed to settle back down!" Amy said

Gumdrop kept running to his destination.

"Carine's scent! It's getting stronger! And so is...three others." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop knew of these scents before. He knew exactly who they were. "She really does need me! I can smell...her blood!" Gumdrop thought

"I have to run! Faster!" Gumdrop thought. "Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Gumdrop saw that three people were standing with Carine lying on the ground. He could smell her fear, her agony, and her near death.

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine was kicked in her sides with much force, causing her to cough up blood. She laid on the ground in pain and defeat.

"This is it. My death. I never thought that my past would come back to bit me in the ass. All I ever done In my life was act so tough and hateful. But I was just some little kid being evil for no good reason. I had a great family. They always tried to look out for me‚ but I kept ignoring them. And now...the person who tried the most‚ hates me. And I don't blame him at all. Gumdrop‚ I'm sorry." She thought to herself.

Carine braced herself to receive the final strike.

Carine felt nothing.

"I guess. This how it feels to be truly dead? Painless?" Carine thought.

Carine slowly opened her eyes and was astonished at what she saw.

Someone with a black‚ flickering cloak holding an odd sword, with markings shining on his body.

"Is he...an angel?" Carine whispered.

"No...just your brother." Amy said from her sword form.

"Gumdrop?!" Carine said shocked that he was here as she hoped.

Gumdrop quickly grabbed Carine and teleported to a hill nearby.

"Gumdrop... What...are you doing here?" Carine asked

"To save you. What else?" Gumdrop said

Carnie was overjoyed at Gumdrop's arrival yet guilt ridden at the same time.

"So...these people...what did they do to you?" Gumdrop asked

"N...nothing they-" Carine tried to say

"Don't lie to me." Gumdrop said

"These... Are the guys who bullied you as a child. Am I correct?" Gumdrop asked

Carine was surprised that he was able to remember.

"...yes. They are. But...you don't have to do anything. Maybe... This is just what I deserve." Carine said

"I have been a terrible sister...I..I hurt you...I humiliated you...I tormented you. For no real good reason. I...*sniffle* am...so...sorry. *sob* Please just...leave me...to face my punishment. You have...every right...to hate me. *sob*" Carine said while lightly crying.

Carine was then suddenly hugged by Gumdrop‚ which shocked her. Gumdrop held on tightly and whispered to her.

"I never said that I hated you. I was just confused of why you hated me. But‚ now I realize. _YOU_ are the one that has every right to hate_ ME._" Gumdrop said to her.

"What? *sniffle * What do you mean?" Carine asked.

"I was nothing but a coward. When ever I saw you getting hurt‚ I ran. Hoping that It would all just be over soon. You had to bear the scars of not having a brother that was there for you. The only things that could make the hard times bearable‚ was to exact your revenge on the true cause of your misery‚ Me." Gumdrop explained to her.

Carine knew he was right. All the years of pranking and humiliating have just been a way to vent out her feelings.

"So. Carine...please. Do what you think would be fair." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop got out of the hug and stepped back from Carine. He stuck Amy into the ground. He took a deep breath and his beast form dissipated and he went back to normal.

"_Gumdrop! What are you doing?_" Amy asked‚ now in his mind instead of in sword form.

"The right thing." Gumdrop responded.

Gumdrop approached Carine and then put his arms up to the sides of his body‚ leaving it totally open.

"Carine. Do anything you wish. Kick me. Punch me. Spit on me. Break my arms. I wont mind." Gumdrop said

"What?!" Carine asked

"_What?!_" Amy asked

"Carine. I caused you so much pain. Even today you had to go through hell from the ones I let harm you...so please. For every time they punched you‚ punch me ten times. For every kick‚ make it twenty. And for every terrible word they said‚ make it thirty words to me. Back then‚ and now." Gumdrop said.

Carine was struck in awe by how Gumdrop was now giving himself to her‚ no questions asked until she felt that It was now fair between the two. She then ran to Gumdrop at full speed with her fist up. Gumdrop had his eyes shut to ready himself..

***Thud***

Gumdrop quickly opened his eyes and saw that Carine was not punching him. Instead‚ she was hugging him. Carine started to whimper and then went into full on crying.

"WAAAAHAHAHAHA! WAAHAHA!" Carine screamed as she bawled on Gumdrops shoulder.

"Gumdrop! It wasn't your fault! You didn't have to help me! I'm so sorry for all I did! I never want you to get hurt for me! *sob* I love you Gumdrop! I'm sorry for being terrible sister! Please forgive me! *sob*" Carine said muffled on Gumdrop's shoulder.

"Like I said. I never hated you. I love you too sis. I love you too." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop turned his beast form back on, got himself and Carine up and instantly teleported back to her bullies. Gumdrop saw the EPP in one of the thug's hands and used his claws to snatch it away from him‚ He crushed it to restore Carine's powers.

"Who are you?!" Thug 1 asked

Gumdrop then sprouted three claws of energy‚ only that now the claws were black instead of red‚ and held them all down.

"Her big brother." Gumdrop said

"Carine? Would you do the Honors? Or should I do this?" Gumdrop asked while lending her Amy in her sword form.

Carine nodded that she would do what she willed and took the blade. She was however surprised by the weight of it. It felt so heavy that she dropped it to the ground yet the sword did not look to weigh that much.

"I guess i'm getting a little fat." Amy said

"Wait...are you umm...Amy?" Carine asked

"Yes. I am!" Amy said back.

"Oh so you're his girlfriend or something?" Carine asked

"What?! She...I...not my girlfriend!" Gumdrop said

"Yeah...we are not really much!" Amy said

"Oh I see. A friend with benefits." Carine said

"NOOOO! No no no no no!" Gumdrop said.

"You two have technically lived‚ eaten‚ bathed and slept with each other for almost a year and neither of you made a move? I can't tell if that's admirable or pathetic." Carine said.

"We are nothing like that!" Amy said

"Suuurrreee. Since I am Gumdrop's sister‚ I have the right to say such." Carine said.

Carine still felt a bit sore from Gumdrop telling her that she is no longer his sister, even though it seems things are patched up.

"Gumdrop...Can I be your sister again?" Carine asked

"What? No!" Gumdrop told Carine

Carine held her head down in disappointment until Gumdrop put his hand on her shoulder.

"You were ALWAYS my sister." Gumdrop said with a smile.

Carine was relieved and smiled back.

"Wait. I know how I can make myself lighter to you." Amy said

Amy then went into Carine's mind and "synched" her deepest pains with her's. This way they could instantly get to know each other on a higher‚ more personal level.

"Wow...so that happened to you?" Carine asked

"Yeah...a lot of crap." Amy said

"Amy...I'm sorry to you for being so rude to you before. Now that I know you a little bit more...I can tell If I met you while you were still alive‚ we would have been the best of friends." Carine said

"Yeah! We both like to F *$ Sh!t up!" Amy yelled rebelliously

"Hell yeah!" Carine agreed.

Gumdrop was surprised at how well the two got along.

"Now!" Carine said as she pointed Amy in the face if one of her bullies.

He whimpered in fear and screamed muffled shouts as Gumdrop's claws covered his mouth.

"Lets F $& these guys up!" Carine said with an evil looking grin.

"Agreed!" Amy said.

"You kids have fun now!" Gumdrop said playfully as he turned away from whatever Carine did to them.

_***A few minutes later***_

"So..you guys done?" Gumdrop asked Carine and Amy.

"Yep. We are done." Amy said

"And I enjoyed every minute of it." Carine said

Carine handed Gumdrop back his sword.

"So, are you ok? Can you move very well? Gumdrop asked

"I don't know. They really did a number on me." Carine said.

"Where does it hurt?" Gumdrop asked

"Here." Carine said pointing to her stomach.

Gumdrop places his hands on the area where she said and closes his eyes.

After a minute of concentration‚ steam radiated from Carine's wounds. Carine could feel her pain go away. After awhile he took his hand off.

"How about now?" Gumdrop asked.

"I'm good now. Thanks." Carine said.

"Now lets get back to the others." Gumdrop said

"Yeah." Carine agreed.

They walked away from the field to go back to Charcoal and Marmalade.

_***Marmalade's POV***_

After getting the kids I met up with Charcoal in the same place we left. He had Mr. Small with him as well.

"These were all I could find." Marmalade said

"Yeah. I only found Mr. Small, Sophie and Katy. I guess everyone else left when the fighting started." Charcoal said

"Oh my! Marmalade! You.." Mr. Small was saying

"Woah..." Sophie said upon looking at Marmalade's body.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Marmalade said.

"MARMALADE!" Someone called out.

They looked to the direction of the yell and saw a ghost floating towards them with a skull hair clip. It was Carrie

"Mom! We are over here!" Marmalade said.

Carrie made it to them and saw the destruction that ensued.

"Did the Simi-8's come here too?" Carrie asked

"Yeah auntie Carrie! They had helicopters! They had guns! They had everything!" Charcoal said

"Carrie? Is that you? What a joy it is to see you again." Mr. Small said

"Likewise Mr. Small." Carrie said.

Carrie looked around and saw that the place was covered in the bodies of Simi-8's.

"What...happened here?" Carrie asked

"A lot happened." Marmalade said.

They then heard a car drive by riding through the grass and into the ruins of the school.

"Carrie!" Gumball said

"Gumball!" Carrie said

They ran and embraced each other‚ thankful that they were alright.

"What happened? Where is Gumdrop?" Gumball asked

"He left to go save Carine." Marmalade said.

Gumball saw the destruction of the school.

"Did...he do all of this?" Gumball asked

"...yes." Marmalade said.

Nicole‚ Richard‚ Darwin and Anias left the car.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Marmalade‚ Charcoal‚ Scrapper‚ Sindy‚ Belle and Ranae said.

"Hey ki-...Marmalade! Did you.." Nicole was saying

"Yes! Yes! Its called puberty!" Marmalade said

Anais saw Marmalade and the rest of her siblings and was overwhelmed from seeing them once again.

"Marmalade! Kids! Give your aunt a hug!" Anais said

Everyone ran to anias and were invited to her big hug.

"Ohhhh! It is so great to see you all again! You all grew so much! Especially you Marmalade!" Anias said.

"Hey dad! You're here too?" Charcoal said.

"Yeah. These punks tried to get to me too." Darwin said.

"Oh isn't this wonderful! The original trio here again with their families!" Mr. Small said

"Yeah. It sure is!" Anias said.

"Mom! Dad!" Someone called out.

They turned and saw Skye with a drowsy Carbon on his back. Marissa and Stormy with John and Sally.

"Skye! Thank God you are ok!" Gumball said.

*pant*

*pant*

"Yeah... So..much...running." Marissa said.

"Hey Scrapper!" Stormy said

Stormy went to Scrapper and picked him up.

"Thank you sooo much for the ring! It helped us today!" Stormy said while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Your welcome big sister!" Scrapper said

Anias ran to the three girl ghosts and her cat nephew and hugged them all.

"It's great to see you all too!" Anias said while hugging them hard. Anias held onto them and accidentally touched Carbon's wounds.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

"Damn! Still hurts like hell!" Carbon yelled in pain.

Everyone could now see the damage Carbon had.

"Oh my...Carbon! What happened?" Carrie asked

"He saved us that was what happened! And he cheated death!" Sally said.

"We can explain everything once we get out of here!" Stormy said.

"But where is Gumdrop?" Gumball asked.

"Right here!" Someone yelled.

Gumdrop was walking towards his family with Carine by his side.

"Gumdrop! You guys are...what the?" Gumball said while looking at his son's new form.

Everyone was looking at Gumdrop in complete confusion of what happened.

"Yeah. About this. I don't know much about it either." Gumdrop said.

"All I know is that he saved my life." Carine said.

Amy came out of her sword form and manifested.

"And that we have everything under control for now." Amy said

"_So she took my advice after all and was able to become Gumdrop's weapon. It is because of her‚ Gumdrop was able to control his power._" Varric said.

Gumball felt proud of his son and of Amy able to work together as great partners.

"Ok. I have no idea what any of this is. What happened here? What happened to my nieces and nephews?" Anias asked

"And who is that girl?!" Sophie asked jealously referring to Amy.

"Again. We can explain everything later." Gumball said.

Sirens could be heard coming closer and closer to the school. As well as Police choppers.

"Crap! The cops!" Darwin said.

"We can't let them question us! This is a family matter!" Carrie said.

"The school is destroyed, some gang tried to kill you and your children and its a family matter?!" Anais said.

"Yes!" Gumball and Carrie said.

"We won't be able to get out in time!" Skye said.

Gumdrop suddenly had a great idea.

"I have an idea!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop formed 8 black energy claws and held them out.

"Grab my claws!" Gumdrop said.

"Where did these come from?!" Charcoal asked asked.

"Just trust me!" Gumdrop demanded.

Everyone followed the orders and grabbed his claws.

"...Home!" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop was able to teleport back to his home with everyone else with him.

Damien, Penny, and Alice were at the house to meet Deejay when the family teleported.

"What…..the..?" Damien said

"Woah. We are back at your house!" John said.

"Gumdrop! You were able to teleport us this far? Impossible!" Carrie said.

*heavy breathing*

It seemed that the long distance teleportation and maintaining his transformation exhausted Gumdrop.

Gumdrop's tattoo's glow started to fade and his black aura started to dissipate.

*pant* " Yeah...I...*pant*...did." Gumdrop said heavily breathing.

Gumdrop's tattoo stopped glowing and his aura vanished as he collapsed to the ground.

"Gumdrop! Gumdrop!" Amy said shaking Gumdrop.

He laid on the ground unconscious and drained of energy.

_**That was some crazy day huh? You go to school, you fight a gang, control some mysterious power, and you save your sister. No biggie! LOL. I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it! See you next chapter! Hopefully soon!v**_


	28. Chapter 28

_"Natural Disaster or Terrorist attack? Both the schools Elmore High school and Elmore Jr. High School have been nearly destroyed. Many bodies of the thought to be gone Simi-8's were found either mauled‚ suffering from first degree burns or simply unconscious. Military grade weaponry was found in both schools belonging to the gang. Both schools are shut down for investigation and repairs‚ which may take from months to a year. There were miraculously no casualties for the innocent or the gang. It is currently unknown why they targeted these schools but from the looks of it‚ they were sent back home packing. Are these the two heroes from Elmore city? Or are there more involved? And how was a gang able to come into these schools without being detected? More details will come as the investigation carries on. This is Chad Cheller. Elmore news."_

_***One week later***_

Gumdrop has now been in a coma for a week. His family explained all that happened to them during those few days. Gumdrop's mysterious tattoo‚ the appearance of the Simi-8's‚ and the fight's they had with them. Carrie treated everyone's wounds and kept the head of UraXor in her safe for later. Everyone was deeply concerned for Gumdrop‚ especially Amy‚ Sophie and Katy.

Sophie is a fire lass who had a massive crush on Gumdrop. Katy is the daughter of Teri who also has a crush on Gumdrop. They both surprise kissed him multiple times_** (which caused much damage done to his tongue) **_yet Gumdrop was oblivious to their feelings or at least acted like it.

By this time‚ Deejay already healed enough to move around and he was also informed of what happened and who his attackers were.

Gumdrop was sleeping in his bed being checked on periodically by his family and friends.

"A week and still nothing." Deejay said.

"How long will he be like this? Another week? A month? A year?" Charcoal said.

"I hope not." Deejay said.

Amy walked into Gumdrop's room. She was always concerned for him after he went insane at the school. She went next to his bed side. Carine also walked in.

"Still nothing?" Carine asked.

"No. Nothing." Amy said.

"You guys were awesome back there though." Carine said.

"Thanks." Amy said while still looking sad.

"Gumdrop is strong. So I know he will wake up soon." Carine said again.

"I know. I couldn't keep his power under control all alone. He did all he could to stay cool." Amy said.

"What do you think that was? That power? He went crazy I heard." Carine said.

"I dont know. I meant to ask my big brother; Jericho about It after that school day but..." Amy said.

"Have you talked to your brother after...you died?" Carine asked.

"No. I was too nervous." Amy said.

"To have him ignore you for that long. You resent him a bit. Do you?" Carine asked.

"To be honest with you‚ yeah. I do." Amy said.

"Do you think you can ever forgive him?" Carine asked.

"Maybe. I don't know...I just dont know." Amy said.

"But from seeing what you two went through‚ It inspires me to try." Amy said.l referring to Gumdrop and Carine.

Carine acknowledged what she meant and nodded.

"...Do you love him?" Carine asked.

"Who? My brother?" Amy asked

"No. My brother." Carine said

Amy turned to her quickly in a light blush.

"Come on be honest with me." Carine said.

"...Y-yes. I do love him. He means so much to me. I'm glad I helped him‚ but it still doesn't feel like enough...It was good that I was able to become a weapon for him because I want to stay by him forever... and protect him forever." Amy said.

Because... He gave me the life I never had." Amy said.

Carine slightly widened her eyes at Amy's words.

"S-sorry for sounding so cliché." Amy said.

"AHHAAA!" Sophie yelled from begin the door.

She along with Katy bust through the door with jealousy taking over her.

"How dare you try to take my Gumdrop?! He is mine!" Sophie yelled.

"Um...what are you supposed to be?" Amy asked.

Sophie was enraged at Amy questioning her species.

"I am a fire lass and I am Gumdrop's true love!" Sophie said.

"Me too!" Katy said.

"And me!" Alice said while walking in.

"Alice? What are you here for? Deejay is much better now." Carine said.

"I'm not here for him! My true love‚ Gumdrop has not woken up yet! And I must stay here with him!" Alice said.

"You do know you are a bit older than him right?" Amy said.

"Only by a few years!" Alice retorted.

"Two words for you. Statutory rape." Amy said.

"Besides‚ does he even like you back?" Amy asked.

"U-um..." Sophie said.

"I've seen you sneak kissing him many times. Do you really think he likes that?" Amy asked with a sly smile.

"And you shaking your ass in his face all the time. In my opinion you deserved to be held down like that." Amy said to Alice.

"W-what do you know about him anyway?!" Sophie asked.

"She has been living with us for almost a year. Well...living with Gumdrop." Carine added.

"What?!" Sophie asked

"You heard me. She lived with Gumdrop. Ate with him...Slept with him...Bathed with him...she probably seen him naked. So just a kiss or flirt from you means nothing to what he is maybe getting on a daily basis from her." Carnie said to Alice and Sophie.

Alice and Sophie were surprised. Amy was embarrassed yet grateful that Carine would defend her. Sophie was completely dumbfounded at what she heard and Alice was mortified.

"_Slept...Bathed?_" Alice thought.

"_Naked... Daily Basis..?_" Sophie thought.

Alice's wings were buzzing in irritation and her stringer ready to stick a person.

Sophie felt her anger rise as her flaming hair burned more intensely. She growled with jealously and lunged at Gumdrop's sleeping body.

"Wake up Gumdrop right now and tell me that none of this is true!" Sophie yelled while grabbing him by his collar and shook him violently.

"Get off of him! He is mine!" Alice yelled while also jumping on Gumdrop.

Amy decided to join in on the fight for Gumdrop's affections over his comatose body.

"Hey! Get off!" Amy yelled when getting on him also.

Katy decided to choose her battles and stayed out of this one.

"You have no right to try and seduce him like you do!" Amy yelled at Alice.

"Well at least I don't rape him on a daily basis! Or stalk him! Unlike some girls I know!" Alice yelled st Sophie and Amy.

"Well at least I'm the same age! You are in high school! And you are probably centuries years old!" Sophie yelled at Amy and Alice.

"Do you really think you of all people have a chance with Gumdrop?! This ain't Adventure Time! You ain't Flame Princess and Finn!" Amy yelled to Sophie.

"Whatever Marceline and Princess Bubblegum!" Sophie yelled to Amy and Alice.

"Well at least Marceline and PB has a better chance of being a couple than you two!" Alice yelled at Sophie.

"Go burn in hell!" Sophie yelled at them.

"Nope. You are already doing that for us!" Amy said back at Sophie.

_***Somewhere in Regular Show***_

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaim.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson told them angrily.

_***Back to normal reality in Gumdrop's POV***_

Gumdrop was mentally active and could hear‚ yet It was not easy for him to recognize speech.

"Why am I shaking? Is their an earthquake?" Gumdrop asked in his Comatose state of mind.

Gumdrop heard many voices shouting at each other.

"Who are these people?" Gumdrop asked.

He was in a total blank in his mind. He was nowhere yet everywhere at the same time.

Then Gumdrop had many scents hit his sensitive nose.

"Honey...Burning oak...Lavender...It smells...so good!" Gumdrop said.

_***Outside view***_

"How about I just kiss him now?! And then we will see how he actually feels!" Sophie said while closing her eyes and puckering her lips to kiss Gumdrop.

"Dont you dare!" Alice yelled while grabbing Gumdrop away from her.

"I wish you would!" Amy yelled while also grabbing Gumdrop.

At this point all three of them were holding him close to their chests trying to keep him to themselves.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

"_Oh...no. They smell so good! They feel so good! I feel like I just want to...Snap out of it Gumdrop! Stop being so horny!_" Gumdrop ordered himself.

All of their yelling‚ their bodies being on him and their captivating smells was enough to send Gumdrop almost insane but he knew he couldn't give in so easily.

"_Girls...get..._" Gumdrop was thinking

_***Everyone's POV***_

"OFF!" Gumdrop yelled as he finally woke up from his coma.

Three red energy claws came from Gumdrop's hands and chest to push the girls off his bed.

Everyone in the room turned to Gumdrop in surprise and ecstatic relief that he finally awoken.

"Well...I still have these I guess." Gumdrop said looking at his claws as they dissipated.

"Gumdrop! You are OK!" Amy‚ Alice‚ Katy and Sophie yelled at the same time.

"Hey everyone! Gumdrop is finally awake!" Carine yelled to everyone in the house.

All of Gumball's family‚ his brothers and sisters‚ his grand parents_** (including Carrie's parents Mirabelle and Illusius)**_‚ his aunts and uncles all came into the room. Along with Deejay and his parents.

"So you are finally awake!" Charcoal said.

"Ugghhh." Gumdrop groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"How...long was I out?" Gumdrop asked.

"About a week grandson." Richard said.

"A week?! No wonder I feel so hungry!" Gumdrop said while making everyone chuckle.

He remembered what happened back at his school. The Simi-8's‚ him losing control‚ him saving Carine and him teleporting everyone to safety.

"At school! What happened?! Where did the Simi-8's go? How is the school? Is everyone OK?" Gumdrop asked frantically.

"Calm down son. To answer your last question‚ yes we are all fine. Well as fine as we will ever be. The first question... Both Elmore Jr. High and Elmore High were destroyed. It may take months to rebuild‚ and we have no Idea where the Simi-8's went." Gumball said.

"Then we have to move! We need to find them!" Gumdrop said trying to jump out of his bed before he realized he could barely even move. During the week he was in a coma his hair grew to cover his left eye and he lost a few pounds.

"You haven't eaten in days. You need to regain your strength." Carrie said.

"But its like they had their own military! Who knows what they could be doing now?!" Gumdrop said.

"Well you personally made it so that they would not mess with us anytime soon." Marmalade said.

Gumdrop looked back on all the destruction he caused at Elmore. His brutality in battle and how animal like he was.

"And those cool looking claws you made just now. Was that because of your tattoo?" Sophie asked.

Gumdrop quickly remembered his tattoo and checked his chest. The tattoo had spread to his entire chest and his abdominal area.

"Well at least It didn't grow anymore." Gumdrop sighed.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just be gald you are alright. I will get you some food and water." Gumball said.

"Thanks dad. And maybe a hair cut later on?" Gumdrop suggested.

"Aww. But I like that hair on you." Alice said.

"Oh. Your here. Speaking of you. Where is Deejay?" Gumdrop asked.

"Over here." Deejay said moving to him.

"Hey! I guess you can walk now." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. I feel way better now. Also I heard you found the people who hurt me." Deejay said.

"Yeah. I did." Gumdrop said.

"I wish I were there. I'd kicked those kids asses!" Damien said.

He remembered when he held Mojo with his heart in his hand (No homo lol) and was ready to kill him.

"Dude. I'm glad you didn't kill him." Deejay said.

"Why? He almost killed you!" Gumdrop asked surprised.

"Yeah but If you killed him you would've become worst than him. You would've become a murderer." Deejay said.

"Yeah. You're right. But honestly‚ the only reason I didn't was because of Amy freeing me from myself." Gumdrop said while looking at Amy.

"Oh. I-it was nothing." Amy said while blushing and getting dirty looks from her new enemies.

"Ah I have heard of you young lady! Amy was it?" Illusius said.

"Yes Mr. Booregard." Amy said in a respectful tone.

"Ohh! You two remind me so much of Gumball and Carrie when they were your age! A cat and a ghost! Young and in love!" Mirabelle said cheerfully.

Amy found no use trying to explain that they were not an item. She enjoyed the jealously radiating off of Alice and Sophie too much.

"I'm baaaacccckkkk!" Gumball yellled cheerfully.

Gumball returns with a big tray of food. It had pancakes‚ biscuits‚ sausages‚ oatmeal‚ hash browns ‚ two bacon cheeseburgers‚ fries‚ a few slices of pizza‚ a gallon of water and a full chocolate cake.

"So I've got you breakfast‚ lunch‚ dinner and dessert!" Gumball said proudly.

"Fooooodddd." Richard said in a food induced haze.

Richard moved his hand slowly towards the food before Gumball slapped it away.

"No! Bad dad! Shame on you." Gumball said.

Richard whimpered like a puppy and backed away.

"Anyway‚ all of this is for you. Be sure to take your time while eating though." Gumball said.

Gumdrop looked at the spread with his mouth salivating and his stomach growling loudly.

"Food...Must...EAT!" Gumdrop shouted before scarfing down his pancakes.

He took an entire bottle of syrup and drenched his pancakes with all the contents of the bottle. He stacked his sausage and hash browns with the flapjacks and eat them all with big bites.

He pushed the biscuits into his oatmeal and used them to scoop oatmeal onto his biscuits and eat. He licked the bowl of oats clean and went onto lunch.

Everyone was sickened at the gluttonous nature of Gumdrop's eating spree.

*gag* "Oh..god." Nicole said.

"Not even I eat like that." Richard said.

Gumdrop took the slices of pizza‚ rolled them into wraps and put them in one of his cheeseburger along with the fries. He took the contents of the second burger and put them in the first one while ignoring the buns. It was now a double decker bacon cheeseburger with pizza and fries. He gripped it and ate violently as if he has not eaten in...wait. He hasn't. Nvm.

Pieces of the burger flew all around him. Lettuce‚ tomato‚ onion and ketup and pizza sauce sprayed everywhere.

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone eat like this since when Carrie took over your body that time." Darwin said to Gumball.

"That brings back memories." Carrie said.

"Yeah. Hes gonna get whatever weight he lost and then some." Gumball said.

Gumdrop was now done with lunch/dinner and went straight for dessert.

"Grandson! Be respectful to the cake! Take your time.. Slowly.." Richard was trying to say.

Gumdrop ignored him and opened up the cake and went in face first in a frenzy.

"NOOOOOOO! No! No! Noooo!" Richard cried while banging his fist one the ground.

He kept gnawing at the cake like a deranged woodpecker pecking at wood. He took chunks of cake in his hands and forced ot down his throat.

"Um...Gumdrop?" Skye was saying.

"WHAT?!" Gumdrop said in a food deprived evil voice.

"...nothing." Skye said as Gumdrop went right back to eating.

Gumdrop finally finished the cake with his face smothered in chocolate. He went for the jug of water and drank it all quickly.

*BURRPP!*

"Ahhh. That was delicious." Gumdrop said now full.

"That was...disturbing." Anias said.

Gumdrop was now able to move out of his bed and stretch his body.

"Ahhh! Great to finally be able to move out of bed!" Gumdrop said

He noticed that everyone was looking at him with wide eyes with some covering their mouths and eyes.

"Uh. What's wrong? And why does it feel so cold in here?" Gumdrop asked

Gumball pointed downward, telling him to look down. Gumdrop looked down and saw a blur censor bar covering his privates. He was naked.

"What the balls?!" Gumdrop yelled as he grabbed his sheets to cover himself.

Everyone was speechless at seeing Gumdrop's birthday suit. And also very surprised at something else.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Carine yelled.

"Oh my god." Katy said turning her head to the side.

*Snickers*

"It's like an acorn." Alice said holding back laughter.

"I guess they don't call you "Gumdrop" for nothing." Amy said.

"Why am I naked?!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Well. Me and Marmalade were taking care of you while you were asleep." Sindy said.

"And?" Gumdrop asked

"And...we had to wash you so we decided it would be easier if you didn't have any clothes since you weren't going to wake up anytime soon." Marmalade finished Sindy's explanation.

"And you couldn't have told me before I jumped out of bed?!" Gumdrop yelled.

"AMY! TURN INTO A SWORD AND KILL ME NOW!" Gumdrop screamed in desperation.

"Come on Gummy! It's not that bad!" Amy said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gumdrop yelled frustrated‚ irritated and embarrassed more than he has ever been in his life.

_**Gumdrop is awake and naked with all of his family with him! This chapter was very fun to write! :)**_

_**Wonder what they will talk about next chapter? Wait and see!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29! Almost to Chapter 30! Wow. Only a month ago I started this story and It is already pretty popular with you guys. _**

After many laughs, Gumdrop was able to put some clothes on and to try and forget that very awkward moment. Him and his family were able to put all jokes aside and focus on more serious matters. Matters like what happened last week.

"Ms. Simian was piloting the helicopter?!" Gumball asked.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. Right Marmalade?" Charcoal said.

Marmalade nodded in agreement.

"Why that!...that!" Nicole said trying to control her anger.

"Go ahead mom. Say it." Gumball said.

"That red assed‚ fly infested‚ sh!t eating‚ saggy breasted‚ forever alone piece of monkey f #k! How dare that bitch mess with me‚ my children and now has the f -&#ing nerve to mess with my grandchildren?!" Nicole yelled in rage.

While speaking‚ Nicole's eyes became yellow and glowed red. Her pupils became constricted into slits like a feral animal. She was reaching her "Limit" **_(from the episode "The Limit)_**

"Oh no! Not again!" Gumball‚ Anias‚ Darwin and Richard all thought at seeing her like this.

"Mom! Calm down. It's ok. Everything is alright." Anais was saying to calm her mother down.

"Yes honey. Everyone Is alive and healthy! That is something to be happy about right?" Richard said.

"And you know that she will pay for what she has done eventually! Just please... calm down." Darwin begged

Nicole took a deep breath before regaining her composure.

"You are right. I'm sorry for almost losing myself." Nicole said apologizing.

"Well I see where you and your son may get your intense rage from." Varric said.

"Yeah probably. But she still deserves to be pissed." Gumball thought.

"But how were so many gang members able to get into both schools with being noticed? As if they were all just enrolled in one day." Gumball said.

"Do they control the school system or something?" Darwin asked.

"Hmmm. I doubt. But I think that they may be controlling someone who is on charge of it all." Anias said.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked.

"Think about it. What is the name of the gang?" Anias said.

"Simi-8." Gumball said.

"And what is Ms. Simian's name?" Anias asked.

"Simian...Simi...Simian! Simi-8! Holy sh!t! I never noticed that!" Gumball said.

Anias was irritated at how oblivious Gumball was to that fact.

"...anyway‚ who was Ms. Simian's lover?" Anias asked.

"...Principal Brown!" Everyone said in unison.

"So are you trying to tell me that Principal Brown is with the Simi-8's too? And he allowed all those kids to come into our school?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah. I think that is about right." Gumball said.

"But what about high school? How could they just come there unannounced?" Carbon asked.

"That...may be a question you want to ask yourself." Carrie said from behind.

Carrie held in her hand the head of UraXor. His head was badly beaten‚ torn up‚ bruised and had stuffing coming out of his face from being kicked repeatedly by her for days on end while she was getting back at him for almost killing Carbon. Also the contents of Carrie's safe opened the deepest reaches of his fears. All of his worst nightmares came to life as he was tortured in and out of the safe. Carrie threw him on the ground in the middle of everyone.

Gumball called Varric in his sword form and Gumdrop did the same with Amy. Carbon conjured a fireball in his hand and Stormy with her ring made a wave of electrical energy around her hand. Gumball and Gumdrop pointed their swords at UraXor and Carbon and Stormy prepared to strike him with their powers.

"Now you will tell us EVERYTHING you know about this gang!" Gumdrop said.

"Ok! Ok! Just please! Whatever you do! Dont put me back with that ghost woman again! Please!" UraXor said while crying and terrified of Carrie's abuse.

"If you think she was bad...Imagine how her mother would be." Mirabelle said with a cold stare at UraXor.

"Or her father." Illusius said with an equally cold stare.

"I will tell you what I know. I promise!" UraXor promised.

*Ding Dong*

There was a ring on the door bell.

"...I will get that." Gumball said as he put Varric down and approached the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw a pink frosted donut police officer who now has a head of silver grey hair.

Gumball recognized him and opened the door.

"Doughnut Sheriff! What a pleasant surprise!" Gumball said a bit nervously.

"Good morning Mr. Watterson. I am here to have a discussion with you regarding the recent events over the last couple weeks." Doughnut Sheriff said.

Gumball's heart raced as he became increasingly nervous.

"Yeah! Crazy stuff going on right?! I wonder how long its gonna take them to rebuild those schools? Oh well! That is the world we live in! Cheers!" Gumball said trying to slam the door but it was stopped by Sheriff's foot.

"Gumball. This is important for the both of us. Please allow me to help you." Doughnut Sheriff said.

Gumball thought about it and decided that the police should know some things about the Simi-8's as well as them. This way he would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright. Come on in." Gumball sighed as he opened the door for him to come in.

Gumball walked to the living room along with Doughnut Sheriff to his family.

"Hey guys. Most of you remember doughnut sheriff. He will be listening to what UraXor has to say." Gumball said.

"Gumball. I thought we agreed this was a family matter." Carrie said in an serious tone.

"True. But at this point we may need all of the help we can get. Besides the police will need this information as well as us." Gumball said.

"He is right Carrie. Just let him listen." Anias said.

*sigh* "Fine." Carrie said.

Gumball went back to his position with his children.

"Now. Where were we?" Gumball said pointing Varric to UraXor again.

"I will answer your questions." UraXor said

"First. Why are you attacking us?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Because... We saw your family as a threat to us. We never had anyone take as many of our members out as much as he did." UraXor said referring to Gumball.

"Hey! I helped too!" Darwin said.

"We had a leader in Elmore Jr. High who knew some of their children. We figured that we would just hold you all for ransom. I guess we were dead wrong." UraXor said.

"So you didnt come to my school for me?" Stormy asked.

"That was just another excuse for us to be there." UraXor said.

"Leader? You mean Mojo?! How the hell can a kid be a leader of a gang? Is it because he is the nephew of Ms. Simian? Is she your leader?" Gumdrop asked.

"You mean the mistress? I guess you could say that. She created the Simi-8's...Well I guess you could just call us the Simi-6's now." UraXor said.

"Simi-6's? What?" Carbon asked.

"You see. We are called the Simi-8's for a reason. There are eight leaders. And we were given titles when we became leaders based on what we did. Rave was a demented sick pervert who would literally screw anything with a heartbeat. He was named...Lust. I would kill anything and anyone who would piss me off. Men‚ Women‚ Children‚ it didn't matter. I was named...Wrath. The other two I know‚ Rohan and Trina are named Sloth and Gluttony. I don't know who the other four are. We never met." UraXor said.

"So it sounds like you guys are named after the seven deadly sins. Then why are there eight of you?" Stormy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the eight is something completely different. I have no Idea." UraXor said.

"Which one is Mojo?!" Gumdrop asked.

"I don't know! We never met! I only know of his aunt!" UraXor said.

"How was your gang able to infiltrate our schools so easily?!" Carbon asked while threatening him with fire.

"T-the Mistress was in really good with the principal at Elmore Jr. High! She was able get him to let the members in without enrollment!" UraXor said in fear of being burned again.

"So I was right." Anias said.

"And in the high school we just came in to look for you! The place just didn't care! They thought we were just visitors or something!" UraXor yelled.

"Why would Simian make a gang in the first place?" Gumball asked.

"The gang I heard from other leaders had existed longer than any of us have been alive. Centuries probably. I guess we are just the current leaders at this time." UraXor said.

"Was your gang always named this? Were there other names over the years?" Stomry asked.

"I dont know." UraXor said.

"Where Is your main base of operations?" Doughnut Sheriff asked.

"I dont know!" UraXor said.

"DONT YOU DARE LIE TO US!" Carbon yelled while igniting his ear.

"Ahhhh! I swear! Im telling the truth!" UraXor yelled in pain.

"Carbon! We aren't trying to kill him!" Gumball told his son.

"Is Mr. Brown a member also?!" Gumball asked.

"I don't know!" UraXor yelled.

"Where did the rest of you run off to?!" Gumdrop asked.

"I don't know!" UraXor yelled.

"Where did you get the funding for your weapons?!" Doughnut Sheriff asked.

"I don't know!" UraXor yelled.

"Why don't you F #king know anything?!" Carbon yelled.

"I'm sorry! They didn't tell me much! This is all I know!" UraXor said.

"This guy is freaking useless! Lets just kill him and get it over with! He almost killed me‚ my sisters‚ my best friend and my girlfriend! He deserves far worse than what he is now!" Carbon said with the fire in his hand burning brighter.

"You want to kill someone in front of a police officer? Really?" Gumball said.

"What are the cops going to do for us?!" Carbon retorted.

"That is the reason I came to see you." Doughnut Sheriff said.

"Oh my god! I swear if this is another "offer" like these assholes tried to give us!" Carbon said.

"Son!" Gumball yelled.

"Dad! If we just let this douche live-" Carbon was arguing with Gumball before being stopped by him.

Gumball simply gave him a powerful stare which silenced him quickly.

"Go on officer." Gumball said.

"I will just put it simply‚ we are in big trouble. This gang is the biggest threat Elmore has seen in decades. We never imagined that they were so powerful and we have no Idea where they came from. When you went to Elmore city you allowed is to arrest more members than we ever did before. And your children were able to do even more as well as wound two leaders and capture one." Doughnut sheriff said.

"So what you are saying is...?" Carrie asked.

"We‚ the Elmore police department‚ would like to work with you and your family to take down the Simi's. Once and for all." Doughnut Sheriff said.

"What?!" Almost everyone in the room asked.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. You want... My family...My children...To do your job of getting rid of a gang? Are you F $king insane?! How could you possibly think we would approve of this?! Carrie said.

"I know that It may sound un ideal. But your family are more than capable of helping us. And we will help you in return. We will keep you completely anonymous to the public‚ we will protect your household 24/7‚ we will guard your youngest children and your elderly family members‚ we will give schooling to your children in the most renowned school in Elmore while your schools are being repaired and we have a safe house for you in the event that your home is invaded‚ and we will fund any and all necessities you may need." Doughnut Sheriff said.

*whistle* "That sounds like a good deal!" Gumball said.

"But what is that catch?" Gumball asked.

"We and our investigation team will find any main points of interest that the gang may find crucial to them and you will go there and take as many as you can into our custody." The sheriff said.

"So I'm guessing that we are not allowed to kill anyone?" Carbon asked

"If the situation is dire enough, you must do whatever you can to keep yourself alive, just like a police officer. But you cannot let your personal issues interfere with your duties." Doughnut Sheriff said.

"Anything else?" Gumdrop asked.

"We need that talking head. He may have small pieces of information that we may need, and we will have him behind bars." Doughnut Sheriff said.

"...And if we refuse?" Gumball asked.

"Then we will have to work separately. We will not be against you but If you interfere with us, or you do things too out of line, we will not hesitate to arrest you." Doughnut sheriff said.

"Please! Do you really think you have a chance against us?" Carbon said.

"That is why we want you to be on our side. Or else you may be seen as enemies in the eyes of the public, and the world." Doughnut sheriff said.

"...Give me and my family a minute." Gumball said.

"Of course." Doughnut Sheriff said.

Gumball, Gumdrop, Carbon, Stormy, Carrie, Carine, Marmalade, Skye, Marissa, Varric and Amy went into the kitchen to discuss what they would do.

"What do you think honey?" Gumball asked Carrie.

"...I think we are more than capable of handling them ourselves. And the things they have done to us makes this a personal matter." Carrie said.

"But they know of our ghost powers and were able to negate them. Carine and everyone else would have died if It wasn't for this." Gumdrop said pointing at his tattoo.

"And I heard Mojo say something about it as well. That he has seen It before. I need to find out what they know of this. So why not get as much help as we can in this fight." Gumdrop said.

"Yes but this is our fight! No one else's!" Marissa said.

"It isn't just our fight this time! This is a very powerful gang. They have extorted, hurt, and probably killed many people to get what they want. Who knows how many they have hurt. This is many other's problem as well as our's. Marmalade said.

"Varric. What do you think?" Gumball asked Varric who is still in sword form.

"I think It is smart to do this in the most civilized way possible." Varric said.

"But then again, can we really trust them? What if they just try to control us and all that we do? What If they turn on us?" Carine said.

"But If we don't side with the police, we will have two groups on our backs. What other choice do we have?" Skye said.

"We take care of both of them then!" Carbon said.

"Ugghhh! This is so stressful!" Gumball thought

"Amy? You have been awfully quiet about this. What are your thoughts?" Gumdrop asked.

"Do you really want my opinion? I mean, I'm not even really part of your family." Amy said.

"Hey neither is Varric but he gave his thoughts. So you should too." Gumdrop said.

"Yes Amy. We recognize your opinion as well." Carrie said.

Amy was silent for a while before telling everyone her thoughts.

"Ok. I think this. Like Marmalade said, this is not just our problem. Elmore city was being controlled by them before Gumball came in, and If we don't do something, It will just happen again and even more areas will be taken by them. More people will die and this evil will never stop. We all need to do our part in this for the sake of everyone in Elmore. If that means teaming up with the law, then so be it." Amy said to everyone.

The Watterson's emphasized with Amy's thoughts. Why not get all the help you can and help everyone instead of helping themselves. Although some still thought that they should take care of this personally, they understood. Everyone had their own thoughts about what they should do, but It would be Gumball who would make the final call.

Gumball got up from his seat and walked back to the living room.

"Doughnut Sheriff." Gumball said.

"...We have made our decision." Gumball said

**_What will Gumball decide? _**

**_Leave all thoughts in the Reviews._**

**_Thank you and I will see you later._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Should Gumball and his family side with the Police? Or go against both sides alone? I have made my decision...**_

"Your answer Mr. Watterson?" Doughnut sheriff asked.

Gumball looked into the officer's eyes with determination and drive. He stuck out his hand to the officer. His face grew a wide and inviting smile.

"Please. Call me Gumball. It would be an honor...to work with you." Gumball said smiling.

The sheriff smiled also and shook Gumball's hand.

"And call me Noah. Welcome to the force!" Noah said.

"Alright Noah. What is our first course of action?" Gumball asked.

"Only thing you need to do at the moment is turn over UraXor to us and we will contact you soon regarding school for your children." Noah said.

"Alright no problem." Gumball said.

"Darwin. Give me the head please." Gumball asked.

Darwin threw Gumball UraXor.

"Enjoy prison asshole. I wonder how rape would work with you being just a head? Enjoy the skull f* king." Gumball said in an evil tone.

UraXor growled loudly as he was given to Noah.

"Thank you Mr...I mean Gumball." Noah said.

"I will be sure to tell the rest of the force to take in Nigel Brown for questioning. I talk to you later." Noah said while leaving.

"Hold on Noah. Since we are going to be working together‚ we should get to know each other a bit better as well. Come with me and lets talk." Gumball said.

"Oh. Well I don't see anything wrong with that. Thank you!" Noah said.

Gumball and Noah went to the kitchen to discuss how this is going to work.

"Well. I guess we are cops now." Carrie said.

"Oh the irony." Carbon said.

"Well at least we have only one enemy‚ and we can live semi normal lives." Gumdrop said.

"No! I won't be able to see you!" Sophie cried.

"I will visit you every day!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Katy said.

"Um. Thanks I guess." Gumdrop said.

"I was hoping for no school for awhile though." Marmalade said.

"Your still pretty lucky. You get to go to the best school in Elmore!" Deejay said.

"Yeah. But I wont be able to see you as much." Marmalade said in a disappointed tone.

Deejay also felt a little bad that they wouldn't be able to see each other in school.

"Hey listen. It will be alright. In fact. How about you and me...go to dinner this weekend?" Deejay asked.

"Y-you mean... Like a date?" Marmalade asked.

"Yes. Exactly like a date." Deejay said.

Marmalade smiled and hugged Deejay.

"I'll miss you." Marmalade said.

"I'll miss you too." Deejay said back.

"Get a room you two." Charcoal said.

"Well. I guess I should tell sally the news." Carbon said as he left to talk to Sally that they may be going to another school.

"I will call John." Skye said.

"Great. A school with a bunch of rules and nerds." Carine said.

"It may be fun though." Marissa said.

_***A few minutes later***_

John came into the home when he heard that Gumdrop was awake and that they would all go to another school.

"Hey Skye!" John said somewhat happy.

"Hi John." Skye said.

"Yo John!" Carbon said.

"Hey man. Are you ready?" John asked.

"You know it." Carbon said.

John handed Carbon something and Carbon did the same with John.

Skye was confused of what was going on.

"Hey Sally!" Carbon called.

"Yes?" Sally said.

"Follow me." Carbon said as he held Sally's hand and went to the living room.

"Whats...going on?" Skye asked.

"You'll see." John said as they followed them.

Carbon continued to hold Sally's hands as they stood in the middle of everyone in the room. Gumball came into the living room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Sally. Remember when I almost died?" Carbon asked.

"What? Of course I remember!" Sally said.

"How...did you feel?" Carbon asked.

"How did I feel? I felt...terrible‚ destroyed‚ awful! How else would I feel?" Sally said.

"That was the same way I felt‚ when I thought I would never see you again. I just..couldn't bear it. That is probably where my fire came from. The flames of my love for you." Carbon said.

"Oh Carbon..." Sally said.

"I don't want to think of spending another day without you in my life. This is why...I ask you this." Carbon said.

Carbon then got on one knee while still holding Sally's hands. At this point‚ everyone in the room looked at what he was doing and automatically knew what was going on.

Carbon then pulled out a small‚ red velvet box and opened it. It was golden band ring with three diamonds adored on it.

"Sally. I love you. And when this is all over..will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Carbon said.

Sally was so surprised by this proposal that she was crying a river before hugging Carbon which pushed them both down to the ground.

"Yes! I will marry you! I love you Carbon!" Sally cried as she kissed him.

Everyone In the room applauded and cheered at the newly weds. Gumball was speechless at what his son did and couldn't help but shed a tear while his wife and every other woman were bawling their eyes out.

*sob* "My son is a man!" Carrie cried.

*sniffle* "So beautiful..." Nicole said

Sophie‚ Amy‚ Alice and Katy were crying as well.

"Gumdrop. Will you do that with me?" Sophie asked.

"Uh what?" Gumdrop asked.

"That is beautiful though." Amy said.

"Yeah. I agree." Gumdrop said.

"Wow." Anias said.

Carbon and Sally got up from their make out session and Skye patted her brother on the back.

"Good job bro! I'm so happy for you!" Skye said.

"Don't worry. There will be more tears to be shed very soon." Carbon said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Turn around." Carbon said.

Skye turned and saw John kneeling and holding a gold and diamond ring as well. The crowd cheered even more loudly. Skye was covering her mouth from surprise.

"Skye. Ever since that day, I always had these thoughts. How long is this life going to last? How can we make It worth it? But then It hit me. The thing that can make my life whole, is with you in it, everyday. I love you more than I ever thought. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" John asked.

Skye cried in her hands before responding.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Skye screamed happily and then hugged and kissed John.

The two kissed for a long time before getting back up. John and Carbon fist bumped and congratulated each other.

"My daughter too?! Oh my god! I feel so old!" Carrie yelled.

"Two in one day? What are the odds? Charcoal said.

*sigh* "You just cant beat young love." Darwin said.

"Wohoo! You go girl!" Stormy shouted.

"I have to admit. That was nice." Carine said.

"Great job guys." Marissa said.

"Does this mean Sally is going to be my new big sister?" Belle asked.

"How splendid! The family grows!" Illusius said.

*sob* "I feel older! I want more kids!" Mirabelle shouted.

"Ummm...well." Illusius said.

"Now!" Mirabelle shouted demonically.

Gumball was touched at this happening and cried a bit.

"_My kids...growing up. How can a father not feel this way?_" Gumball thought while wiping his tears.

"_You knew this would happen eventually_." Varric said.

"_But not this fast man...not this fast._" Gumball thought.

"Now that was simply precious." Noah said.

Gumball had many thoughts in his head about his children. About how fast they seemed to be growing up and how close they were coming to adulthood. Then‚ an idea came up in his head that would make his children even happier.

"Noah. I have a few requests." Gumball said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I want...you to give the same benefits you gave my family‚ to everyone who was involved in the Simi-8's attacks. Including Deejay and his family‚ John and his family and my brother and his family. Darwin had as much to do with helping Elmore as I did and since John is going to be my future son in law and probably the same with Deejay one day." Gumball said.

"Dad! You would do that?" Skye asked.

"Of course. He is part of the family now isnt he?" Gumball said.

"Thank you daddy!" Skye said as she hugged her father.

"And Deejay. Be sure to make an honest woman out of Marmalade one day ok?" Gumball said.

"I-I promise!" Deejay said.

"Yay! We are going to the same school!" Marmalade said happily.

"I see no problem with that Gumball." Noah said.

"Hey! What about us?" Katy asked.

Oh. Uh...sorry. I can't. I would be asking too much. And besides‚ I think you would be safer laying low for a while." Gumball said.

"Aww come on!" Sophie said.

"Hehehehe. You mad?" Alice chuckled.

"_Crap! She is Deejay's Sister! And that means..._" Gumdrop thought.

"I get to see you EVERYDAY..." Alice said

"_Oh god why._" Gumdrop thought.

"Don't worry Gumdrop. I'm here." Amy said.

"Grr..." Alice growled.

**"**Oh. And just one more. Think of It as...a message." Gumball said.

_***Hours later***_

_"Welcome to Elmore News. Reports surfaced has just revealed that the Simi-8's were responsible in the destruction of Elmore High and Elmore Jr. High. A couple of suspects, Ms. Simian, A teacher at Elmore Jr. High and Nigel Brown, the principal of said school are being searched for questioning. If anyone sees these two, please contact your local authorities. The Elmore Police Department released information about there being various major leaders of the gang, eight in total, two of them being Rave who was arrested 2 weeks ago and UraXor, currently in custody. They also stated that they have created a special force to combat these leaders and cripple the gang. In addition to that...hold on people...It seems we are getting an anonymous message to say to...The Simi-8's Leader._ _Here Is the message..._

_Dear, B! ch_

_You have messed with us for the last time. We will hold no mercy for you, or any of your followers. Be on the look out for us everywhere you go. And If you dare try to harm us again, we will personally see that you end up in a box._

_Signed, The Former Losers_

* * *

><p>After much cheering and celebration‚ everyone went home. Sheriff Noah left as well after contacting John's parents and The GoldBrookes of the offer of changing schools which they quickly accepted. Carbon‚ Sally‚ John and Skye agreed to get married after they graduate high school. Gumball and Carrie were still in a state of shock after hearing that two of their children were getting married to their loves.<p>

"Married. I'm just...wow. I can't even believe it." Carrie said.

"I know. Seems like just yesterday we were washing Carbon and Skye in the tub as babies. Now we will soon be grandparents!" Gumball said.

"Please. Don't remind me that we are getting old." Carrie said.

"But we aren't even forty yet!" Gumball said.

"Well I feel old." Carrie said.

"And don't worry much about losing some kids. We have plenty others! Hahaha." Gumball joked.

"Yeah. We have eight kids left. We will be parents for awhile." Carrie said.

"And no matter how old you get‚ you will always be beautiful to me." Gumball said.

"Thank you. Although I can't say the same for you." Carrie joked.

"Hey. I'm going to keep this body for a long time!" Gumball said.

"Good. I'd hate to see that belly fat come back." Carrie said.

"It's dead and gone girl. Dead and gone." Gumball said.

Gumball turned off the lights and went to bed.

"Goodnight honey." Carrie said.

"Goodnight." Gumball said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Gumdrop was in his bunk bed with Amy sleeping in the top bunk. He was thinking of all that has happened so far with him and his family.

"Hey Amy. Are you awake?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah. *yawn* what's up?" Amy asked.

"Has anyone... Ever proposed to you before? Or asked you out?" Gumdrop asked.

"I'm sorry If it is to personal of a question to ask." Gumdrop said.

"No. It isn't. To answer your question‚ no. No one has ever taken interest in me in that way." Amy said.

"Oh." Gumdrop said.

"People always...avoided me. It seemed as if they were trying to get away from me. Even to this day...I dont know why." Amy said.

Gumdrop remained silent and listened to Amy.

"Whenever I tried to make friends they always ignored me and called me names. They tried to keep me as far away from them as possible. I think they were...afraid of me for some reason. My parents were never there for me and my brother was too busy to notice me. That was when...It happened." Amy trailed on as she was telling her story.

"These kids kept bullying me everyday. Just like what Carine went through‚ except I had nobody to lean on. No mother or sister. When I tried to fight back‚ I did something I came to regret for the rest of my afterlife...I murdered them. I don't know how‚ or why I did it. I just remembered I did it. I was so scared after I did that‚ that I just ran into that house and waited for my death. It was then that I thought my suffering would end. But I was wrong. I stayed there‚ for so many years I lost count. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep‚ I couldn't even cry and vent my feelings. I thought that death would be an easy way out. But I quickly found out that...there is no mercy for someone as cowardly as me. I thought I was escaping a hell‚ when I just threw myself into a worse hell. That was‚ until I met you guys. You gave me a reason to exist in this world when I could have just moved on after you put my body to rest. I cannot thank you enough. That is why I wanted you to side with the police also. So that you would have the encouragement not to kill. No matter who you are‚ no matter who you think you are‚ once you take a life...It will be the end of yours. I also learned that there is no suffering in this life...that last forever. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Always." Amy said‚ finishing her story.

"Thank you for listening to me Gumdrop. It means so much." Amy said.

"Anytime." Gumdrop responded.

"And Gumdrop? Tomorrow‚ lets go to see my brother about that tattoo. Maybe I will be able to clear some tension there as well. Goodnight Gumdrop." Amy said as she went to sleep.

Gumdrop stayed quiet after she slept. _"Amy...I swear to you...I will never let you go through something like that alone. Ever again."_ Gumdrop thought as he too drifted into sleep.

Gumdrop just could not sleep that night. He laid awake with insomnia, probably from being in his coma for so long. He decided to teleport to the roof and watch the moon move through the night sky. The words Amy said stuck with him. He wondered that If he had the chance again...would he make the decision to kill, or let live.

"Hey...Carine." Gumdrop said.

"Damn!" Carine cursed as she was discovered.

Carine got out of her invisibility ability since she was now caught red handed sneaking on her brother.

"I hate that nose of yours!" Carine said.

*chuckle* "What's up? What are you doing up here?" Gumdrop asked looking back at his sister.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You weren't In your bed and I tried looking for you." Carine said.

"Wait? How did you know I wasn't in my bed? Were you spying on me?" Gumdrop asked

"What?! No! I..just.." Carine stuttered.

"Don't worry about It. It must have been an automatic response, you know from pranking me for a long time." Gumdrop said.

Carine walked over to Gumdrop and sat next to him to look at the full moon in front of them.

"Yeah. Again sorry about that." Carine said.

"It's all water under the bridge. And the pranks weren't all bad actually." Gumdrop said.

"How?" Carine asked.

"Because they let me knew that I was alive. Pain does that…..for those who understand It." Gumdrop said.

"What's wrong?" Carine asked.

"I had a little talk with Amy today. She told me a lot of things. About the pain she had in her life. She went through so much In her day, it was crazy. And even when she died, she still felt the pain of being alone and forgotten. But….maybe. Just maybe. That was a good thing. Because It shows that she is still alive, even in death. She can feel hurt, she can feel happiness, and she can also feel regret." Gumdrop said.

"Why are you saying this?" Carine said

"Because...On the inside...Am I alive?" Gumdrop asked.

"You didn't see how I was last week. How evil I was. How much of a monster I was!" Gumdrop painfully said.

"I was so close to killing Mojo, that I could taste it. I wanted it. I felt his heart in my hand. I could smell his blood on my hand. I wanted to kill him, and everyone else there!" Gumdrop cried as he held his head in remorse and pain.

"I could...FEEL...the anger inside of me! I felt like a beast! Like my humanity was stripped away from me! What am I?!" Gumdrop asked tearfully.

Carine could feel the confusion and sadness in her brother's heart.

"What will guarantee that I won't lose it again?! What will stop me from killing?! Amy knew how It felt to kill someone! She was so sorry for it! While I am basically begging for that feeling, In my heart!" Gumdrop said as he pounded his chest to show his emotion.

"I had no regret! I had no remorse! Am I even truly sad now?! Or am I just faking for show?! I don't even know!" Gumdrop cried.

"Am I a monster?! Or something worse?!" Gumdrop screamed with tears running down his cheek.

Gumdrop broke down into crying, trying at first to contain his tears in front of his sister, but it was no use. His sorrow was too much.

Carine quickly grabbed Gumdrop into a full embrace, and gently rubbed his back to try and relax him.

"Shhh. Shhh. Its ok Gumdrop...Its ok." Carine whispered to Gumdrop.

Gumdrop continued to cry on his sister's shoulder. Slowly, his cries got quiet enough so that Carine could say something.

"You had every right to feel that way. If anyone was a monster, It was me." Carine said

"I know that what you are feeling is sincere. You are no monster Gumdrop. You are far better than that." Carine said.

Gumdrop's cries turned to sniffles.

"If It wasn't for that "Beast". Many people wouldn't be alive. Including me." Carine said.

Gumdrop finally stopped crying. He still held onto Carine being comforted by her words.

"Having evil inside of you, does not make you a monster. Knowing when to let it out, Is what makes you a man." Carine said.

Upon hearing this, Gumdrop's spirit was lifted. He felt that he was not some beast to be put down. He knew that deep down, he was still a person. And he knew that he was still alive inside.

"Carine. Thank you. You knew just what to say." Gumdrop said as he let go of Carine.

"Well. I am your sister after all. It's my job." Carine said with a smile.

Gumdrop got up and dried his eyes. They were no longer filled with sadness, they were filled with hope.

"Oh and Carine?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah?" Carine said

"You know you don't have to stop pranking me from time to time." Gumdrop said.

"What? But...I can't..It wouldn't be right. I hold nothing against you anymore. And don't you just already know what I will do from now with those super senses of yours? " Carine said

"Yeah. That Is why I encourage you to keep trying. To get better and better to fool even me. You will need It If we are going to take down this gang. And besides, It will let me know that I still live." Gumdrop said to Carine.

Carine smiled brightly at Gumdrop, knowing that her joyful and optimistic brother was back for now.

"I want to come with you and Amy. To find out what that power of yours is and how we can control it." Carine said.

"Wow. You really were spying on us!" Gumdrop joked.

"Hmph." Carine scoffed.

"And I wasn't able to detect it? You're getting good Carine!" Gumdrop said.

"But yeah. We can all go. Mom, Dad, everyone. This IS a family matter after all." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop gave Carine one last hug.

"Love you sis." Gumdrop said.

Carine hugged back in content.

"Love you back bro." Carine said.

The two then teleported back to their bedrooms and returned to sleep. Gumdrop was able to sleep peacefully that night.

_**Yay! Marriage, Team Formation, and a heart felt day all together! What a chapter right? Well It seems that the Watterson's will be with the police to take down the Simi-8's! ...or Simi-6's? Ahh whatever! And will Jericho know anything about Gumdrop's Tattoo? Find out next time! :)**_

_**P.S, I reference Teen Titans in this chapter. Guess which line was it!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31! Now we will see if Jericho knows anything about Gumdrop's power! See u laters!**_

_***The next morning***_

Gumdrop awoke from his bed‚ feeling awake and refreshed.

"Ahhhh..." Gumdrop yawned.

"Hey Amy! Good morning!" Gumdrop said.

*groan* "Good...Morning." Amy said tiredly.

Gumdrop jumped out of his bed full of energy.

"So. Ready to go Amy?" Gumdrop asked.

Amy got out of the bed‚ feeling tired and a bit drained.

"Y..yeah..the trains." Amy mumbled.

"Um...Amy. You ok?" Gumdrop asked a bit worried.

"Yes the..the...the cheese sticks." Amy mumbled again.

"O...kay..something is wrong." Gumdrop said.

A loud growl was heard in the room. Like a large bowel movement.

"Oh...my stomach hurts." Amy groaned as she held her stomach.

"...are...you...hungry?" Gumdrop asked.

"But I'm dead. How can I eat?" Amy asked.

"Well was the same with my mom and my sisters. You cant eat until you reach a certain age. "Ghost Puberty" is what It's called. It could be the same with you." Gumdrop explained.

"I don't know. I've been a ghost for a while...I think. Why haven't I discovered this before?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But lets find out shall we? Gumdrop said as he leaded Amy to the kitchen.

Gumdrop made it downstairs where he met his family. All of them strangely standing there as If they were waiting for them.

"Umm...how long have you all been standing here?" Gumdrop asked.

"Your sister insisted we waited like this." Carrie said.

"Well its important isnt it?" Carine said.

"Yeah. But It's been two hours." Carrie said.

"Ever heard of dramatic effect?" Carine said.

"This isn't a cartoon or book or anything! This is real life." Gumball said.

"Whatever!" Carine said.

"...anyway‚ Amy said she is starting to feel hungry. Do we have any food to see If she really is?" Gumdrop asked.

"Really? Hmmm...I've got just the thing!" Carrie said before going to look for something.

"Oh! Is she going to get the...?" Gumball asked.

"She's gonna get it!" Marmalade said.

"Shes getting the...!" Gumball said.

"PUBERTY-COOKIES!" Gumball and Marmalade said in unison.

"The what what?" Amy asked.

"Its these special cookies my mom gives to my sisters when they reached or will reach puberty. A test to see If they can eat." Gumdrop explained.

"Found them!" Carrie said.

"Yay!" Gumball and Marmalade cheered.

Carrie opened a clay jar and pulled out a single cookie. It was gray‚ cracked‚ dry looking, dusty and plain. She gave it to Amy who looked at it in disgust.

"Eww. It looks like its been under a couch for 20 years. Are these chocolate chips or mold?" Amy thought.

She looked at the family and saw that they waited for her reaction to the taste.

"...Really? Well here it goes." Amy thought.

She took a bite of the cookie. Everyone looked at Amy with anticipation of her reaction to the taste of the cookie.

Amy started to chew slowly while tasting the flavor of the cookie. She kept making weird faces as she chew more and more slowly. She finally made a disgusted face and spat the cookie out.

"Blaaaggghhh! It taste like camel crap!" Amy yelled.

"YAAYY!" Everyone cheered.

"Yay! She can taste!" Marmalade said.

"Ahh. Memories." Skye said.

"It tasted like dry crap right?" Marissa asked.

Amy was still trying to spit out the remnants,

"Y-Yeah! *spits* Yuck!" Amy said.

"Well thats great Amy! You can taste after all!" Gumdrop said.

"I wish I couldn't!" Amy said.

Everyone laughed at her disgust of tasting again.

"Ok. Enough of this little adventure alright? We still have something to do today right?" Amy said.

"Hehehehe…..Oh. Right….Ready to go?" Gumdrop asked.

"I am." Amy said.

"Me too son." Gumball said.

"Here." Marmalade said.

"Here." Carrie said.

"Here." Skye said.

"Here." Carbon said.

"Here." Marissa said.

"...Here." Carine said.

"Here!" Scrapper said.

"Here." Sindy said

"Here." Ranae said.

"Here Big brother!" Belle said.

"Aww. Thanks Belle." Gumdrop said.

"I'm here too!" Sally said coming in the kitchen.

"Hey! Its my future sister in law!" Gumdrop said.

Carbon and Sally slightly blushed at that comment.

"WE GO!" Gumdrop shouted

The family made It out of the house and started walking to the ShadowThourne residence. Everyone was eager to hopefully uncover what Gumdrop's markings were once and for all. Amy however had her mind full of thoughts. Although she seemingly made peace with her brother before, she still felt a bit….unresolved. Even though Jericho apologized (in the fanfic, A Bet to Regret by CartoonDude95 a.k.a the creator of Gumdrop and Amy) she was still a bit sore for him ignoring her while she was alive. But she knew the most important thing was to get Gumdrop's tattoo identified.

"Hey Gumdrop? Do you still want that haircut?" Gumball asked.

Gumdrops hair grew enough to be covering his left eye.

"Hmmm...no. I think I will keep it for a while." Gumdrop said.

The family made their way to the the front door.

"Who did you say this person was again?" Gumball asked.

"Jericho Shadowthourne. Amy's brother." Gumdrop said.

"Oh….Shadowthourne….Shadowthourne. Where have I heard that before?" Gumball asked himself as Gumdrop knocked the door.

The door opened to a very familiar face to Gumball and Carrie.

"Hello strangers. What Is your business to being at my home?" The person with a metallic robotic voice.

"Bo-Bobert?! Is that you man?!" Gumball asked.

Bobert looked almost the exact same way he did when he was in middle school. Since he was a robot, he did not grow naturally but he was equipped with some new upgrades and a better color finish on his robotic body.

Bobert looked over to Gumball with his eyes trying to verify his identity.

"Gumball...Watterson? Is that you?" Bobert asked.

"Yeah man its me! I haven't seen you In forever!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Correction: You have not seen me in precisely 22 years, 10 months, 290 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes, 42 seconds and 345 milliseconds." Bobert analyzed.

"You haven't changed a bit." Carrie said.

"Carrie...Booregard. Pleasure to see you as well!" Bobert said.

"And I see you two have made various offspring as well. Congratulations!" Bobert said.

"Uh thanks! What are you doing in this house Bobert? Is Mr. Shadowthourne here?" Gumball asked.

"You mean….my father?" Bobert asked

"What? Jericho is your….father?!" Gumball asked surprised.

"Technically, my creator." Bobert said.

"I knew I heard your last name somewhere before!" Gumball said.

Bobert looks at and scans Amy for a while, trying to piece together her Identity.

"Aunt Amy! You have returned. Jericho and my mother Gladis were wondering If you would ever return. Please come in!" Bobert said, inviting the Watterson's to his home.

Bobert leaded the family into the home. It was a very old looking house. The interior had more of an old school 1930's american household feel to it than a modern home. As If time stopped in this home.

Gumball and his family sat on couches covered in plastic to keep them clean. It was very uncomfortable to them but nothing to Bobert since he was made of metal.

"So Bobert, what have you been doing all this time man?" Gumball asked.

"Well after I graduated from the College facility I remained In stasis, in this house for 22 years before being reactivated….today." Bobert said.

"Why would you be shut off for so long?" Gumball asked.

"To say It simply….I was bored." Bobert said.

"...Oh." Gumball said.

"Now for my question; What brings you here to my home?" Bobert asked.

"Well." Gumdrop said to bobert.

"My name is Gumdrop. Me and some of my siblings came here a while ago and talked to your father. Now we need to talk to him again about something. Something important." Gumdrop explained.

"Important you say? I shall call him on his cellular phone now. He is out running errands with my mother but if it is this important, I am sure he will be here shortly." Bobert said.

"Thank you Mr. Shadowthourne." Gumdrop said.

"Hey um….Bobert. Would it be ok if I looked around the house for a while? You know, for memories and stuff." Amy asked.

"Of course! This was your home after all. Look all you would like!" Bobert said happily.

Amy then went through the house to her familiar surroundings and to remember a bit of when she was alive. She made It to her former parent's room which is now Jericho and Gladis' bedroom. She went to Jericho's old room which Is now Bobert's room, and his room consisted of a charging station, a large monitor, a large keyboard and many flashing lights. It suited Bobert's needs she thought. She then made It to the room where she didn't expect to remain unchanged, her room. It was exactly the same as she remembered. The red drapes, the pink bed sheets, even the perfume in the air was kept the same. She remembered all the time she spent in her room, sleeping, writing in her old diary, talking with her old pet, her playing with her brother as a little girl, and most memorable, sleeping softly in her bed.

"Life was so much a=easier when I was younger. It got really complicated a little bit after that….Sometimes I wish things could go back to what they were before." Amy thought.

She floated over to her bed and layed down on it. Smelling the sheets she felt like a little girl again, young and alive. She grew a bit tired and drifted into sleep.

_***2 hours later‚ Gumdrop's POV***_

"And that is why you should never bet me to anything." Bobert told the story of when Gumball made him his servant for a whole day. Episode: The Bet.

"Ain't that the truth." Gumball said.

Gumdrop was sleeping during this story from boredom and tiredness. He still didn't have the most energy from being in his coma. Luckily the walking distance to the Shadowthourne's wasn't too long so he didn't jusy pass out right then and there.

The rest of the family was getting tired as well.

"So Bobert. When is Jericho suppose to get here?" Carrie asked.

"Oh...opps. I have forgotten to call him." Bobert said.

"What! Why?" Carrie asked.

"Well. I tried to make myself more "normal" by making myself more prone to mistakes. I now commit faults 43.89% percent of the time." Bobert said.

"Aww come on!" Carbon said in tiredness and irritation.

"When is he supposed to be back then?" Stormy asked.

"He should be home-" Bobert was cut off by the opening of the door.

"We're home!" Jericho said cheerfully.

"...now." Bobert finished.

Gumdrop woke up at the shout of Jericho.

"I see we have visitors!" Gladis said.

"Welcome back mother and father!" Bobert said.

"What do you know? The Wattersons! What a pleasant surprise!" Jericho said.

Gumdrop moved from the couch but fell on the floor. He quickly got up to avoid ridicule.

"Mr. Shadowthourne! Finally!" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop! Great to see to again!" Gladis said happily.

"How have you been?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah. That is why I wanted to talk to you. Me and Amy." Gumdrop said.

"Amy is here? Oh joy! Where is she?" Jericho asked.

"She said she wanted to look around the house. I can find her though." Gumdrop said.

"No need. I know exactly where she is." Jericho said.

"Gladis. Please give our guest some refreshments. Would you kindly?" Jericho said.

"Of course honey!" Gladis said.

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and gathered the Watterson family for food and drinks. (Even though they cannot eat‚ they still like to be good hosts.)

Jericho looked almost exactly like Amy‚ except he was slightly purple. He was also dead‚ like Amy.

Jericho leaded Gumdrop to Amy's room and they both looked at her sleeping on her bed with light snores.

"Aww. How adorable….wait. Isn't this house really old? How is her room unchanged?" Gumdrop asked.

"Because I left it unchanged for all these years." Jericho said.

"Why?" Gumdrop asked.

"I kept it the same for a very long time while I was alive, hoping for her to return someday. I guess it just became habit." Jericho said.

"You did all of that? For her?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes. She was truly the only family I have ever known. And I haven't been the best brother to her….as you may already know." Jericho said.

"Yeah. She told me a few stories. No offense to you of course." Gumdrop said.

"No need to apologize. I deserve all the offense." Jericho said.

"I spent so much time working with my robots that I totally neglected her. You see, our parents died when we were young and we had no other family to take care of us. So it was just me and her for a long time. There were so many things I was tasked to do after my parents deaths. So much I was entrusted to do. Yet I failed." Jericho said.

"Hey man. I know how It feels to be a bad brother. Trust me. It almost cost my sister her life. As well as my friends." Gumdrop said.

"Just be grateful that you can be here for her now." Gumdrop said.

"Thank you. Should we wake her up?" Jericho said.

"Yeah. I will do it." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop walked into Amy's room and the smell of perfume instantly hit his nose. The sweet scents made him feel like a fly to rotting fruit.

"Really?! Damn nose! Come on Gumdrop! Control yourself!" Gumdrop told himself.

Gumdrop kept walking towards Amy slowly while still trying to resist his urges. With every step the smell got stronger‚ and his drive went higher into gear.

"Must...keep...moving..." Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop finally made it to the the bed to Amy's side‚ after what seemed to be hours of walking. The scents seemed to be radiating of her. He was at the source of his temptation. He was using every ounce of will power he had left to not pounce on her like he did Alice. He looked at Amy's sweet‚ innocent sleeping face.

"Oh my god. She looks so...cute. No. Beautiful is a better word...what is going on with me?" Gumdrop thought.

"This is more than just puberty... Is this...how it feels to be...in love?" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop involuntarily leaned into Amy's face and marveled at her beauty. He knew he couldn't help or stop himself now.

"Amy...I..." Gumdrop thought.

Amy suddenly awoken and was greeted by Gumdrop staring deeply into her eyes.

"Am I dreaming? Don't let me wake up if I am..." Amy thought to herself.

Gumdrop was startled by this and backed away in fear of what she may do.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Amy!" Gumdrop said nervously.

"It wasn't a dream! Gumdrop was so close to me!" Amy thought.

"Hi...um...I...was asleep. Sorry..." Amy said nervously.

"N-no problem... Uh...your brother is here! Hehehe..." Gumdrop said.

"Oh! Jericho is here?" Amy asked.

"Hello sister!" Jericho said.

"Brother! Its...um...good to see you again." Amy said.

"He kept your room the same for you." Gumdrop added.

"Really? You...would do that?" Amy asked Jericho.

"Of course my little sister...I know I have not been a good brother by any means in my life. So please allow me to try and be one in this life." Jericho said.

Amy was surprised that Jericho felt remorseful for his actions. She forgave him a little bit.

"I will Jericho. Thank you." Amy said.

"Anytime. Now! What was this issue you and the Wattersons wanted to talk to me about?" Jericho said.

"Oh right! Come on Gummy! Lets get with everyone else!" Amy said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the living room.

Gumdrop soon followed her. But was then stopped by Jericho. He had a stern face‚ very different from his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Ok. So son...What were you planning to do with my sister?" Jericho asked with silent rage at Gumdrop.

"Um...umm...I-I-I...uhh...nothing! Hehehehe. Nothing! Yeah...nothing." Gumdrop said slightly scared at Jericho.

"_Crap! Now I know how Deejay felt! Older brothers are scary!_" Gumdrop thought.

Jericho still stared at Gumdrop with a kind of protective big brother anger in his eyes. Just his gaze was enough to bring Gumdrop to near tears from fear.

"S-S-S-Sir! I'm sorry for what I have done! Please allow me to explain what Is wrong with me! As well as what is going on with my family!" Gumdrop begged him.

"We shall see." Jericho said while floating away to the living room.

"_I think...he hates me now._" Gumdrop thought.

_***The Living Room***_

Gumdrop and his family were all gathered in the living room. Gumdrop was still scared sh!tless of Jericho and tried to stay away from him and Amy.

"Ok. So Mr. Shadowthourne. My son has something to ask you." Gumball said.

"So he does..." Jericho said.

***gulp***

"But first. Allow us to explain to you our current predicament." Carrie added.

Everyone explained from their own individual points of view of what happened to them with the Simi-8 gang. Gumball with his story‚ Carrie with hers and Skye‚ Carbon‚ Sally and Stormy with theirs.

"Oh my. A gang you say? And they did all of that?" Jericho said.

"Oh my. This really is a problem." Gladis said.

"Who do you believe is in charge of the operation?" Bobert asked.

"We have a pretty good idea...Ms. Simian." Gumball said.

"Incomprehensible!" Bobert exclaimed.

"Who is this Simian?" Jericho asked.

"Me‚ Bobert and Carrie's old school teacher. She was evil but‚ I never would have imagined this. She is an old baboon‚ she claims she lived for thousands of years. So who knows how many connections she has. She may be in control of the entire world for all we know." Gumball said seriously.

"Baboon...thousands of years old...no. Impossible." Jericho said to himself.

***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

"Urgent new report! Urgent news report!" Bobert alerted.

"Show the news Bobert." Jericho said.

Bobert projected a large image of the local news on the floor.

_"This is Elmore news. The two suspects in the attacks on Elmore Jr. High and Elmore High‚ Lucy Simian and Nigel Brown have yet to be found. The police force who radied both of their homes said that both homes were completely empty. A Nationwide search has been conducted by the U.S government for these two. If you have any information on these suspects‚ contact your local is Chad Cheller. Signing off_"

Mugshots of Ms. Simian and Mr. Brown were displayed on the floor.

Everyone looked at the pictures with grim expressions.

"Now the entire country is looking for them." Marmalade said.

"No...NO! NO!" Jericho shouted.

They were shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Honey what is the matter?" Gladis asked.

"That...that WITCH! SHE IS STILL ALIVE! NO!" Jericho screamed.

"Mr. Shadowthourne! Do you know Ms. Simian?" Gumball asked.

Jericho had his hands on his face‚ trying to calm himself. Amy was confused at his behavior. She had never seen him cry out in anger. Ever.

"So...that is what that demon calls herself nowadays." Jericho said grimly.

"Brother? What is the matter? What did she do?" Amy asked.

Jericho looked at Amy with great concern in his eyes. As if he was alerted of a close family members death. His eyes said one thing: horror.

"Sister...what...else happened..." Jericho asked.

"Oh...well...Gumdrop had to fight off some of her gang members...and then...this strange tattoo he has mysteriously obtained glowed and he gained this evil power. I have never seen anything like it." Amy said.

"Tat...too?" Jerichp asked.

"Y-yes sir. This." Gumdrop said as he removed his shirt and his T-shirt so he was bare chested and had his mark showing.

"I dont know anything about it...it also seems to be spreading around my body." Gumdrop said.

"But then he was able to control it somehow...and he saved me." Carine added.

Jericho stared at the mark in amazement. No words could describe what he was feeling.

"Im...possible...you have the..." Jericho muttered.

"The what?! Please explain this!" Gumdrop begged.

Jericho stayed silent for a moment before he floated away slightly.

"Gladis! Bobert!" Jericho shouted.

"Acces code 3207! Full lockdown mode!" Jericho ordered.

Bobert and Gladis both blinked randomly as the home screeched with sirens. The windows were encased in titanium shields. The doors were locked with steel blast resistant doors.

"What is going on?!" Gumball asked.

The home then started to sink below the ground into a secret cave.

"Jericho! What the hell just happened?!" Amy shouted.

"Now we are all alone...I can now explain everything...follow me." Jericho said.

Jericho made his way to a door.

The Wattersons and Amy were totally dumbfounded of what happened. But they knew It must be crucially important‚ so they followed him.

Jericho opened the door put instead of turning the doorknob‚ he pushed it in. The triggered an entirely different room to be elevated in front of the door. He opened the door and entered the room. It looked very old and untouched for centuries. Webs everywhere and not a shed of light in sight. In the room there were many books‚ armor‚ weapons‚ and things written in strange languages. Jericho turned back to the Wattersons

"This...is where I can explain your situation. How truly dire it is." Jericho said.

"Gumdrop...that mark on you...is the reason why my parents were killed...as well as my entire race." Jericho said.

"What are you saying? What about my mom and dad? What race?" Amy asked very confused.

"Amy...there was a reason why you and me were hated and ridiculed so much as children. It was not because we were part demon...we were...the last remnants of the human race." Jericho said.

"Humans? But they went extinct thousands of years ago!" Carrie said.

"And It was all because of...that witch...Simian." Jericho growled.

"She is more than just a teacher." Jericho said.

"You see. Me and Amy existed exactly 2000 years ago." Jericho claimed.

"What?! That...is impossible! I don't remember me existing as a ghost for that long!" Amy said.

"You lose sense of time in death. A day to you can be a century to the rest of the world." Jericho said.

"Our race was hunted by bands of human haters and murderers. They were leaded by this Simian. She hated humans...but we were different. Because of what he has on his body right now. Our people had this evil power that they hated us for. Only a select few had this mark. My parents...were killed trying to protect me and my sister from them. Me and her were the last humans left. Life was a living hell for us. But it was even worst for my sister. Because she...was the final one to hold our mark." Jericho said referring to Gumdrop

Jericho approached Gumdrop and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You are one of us Gumdrop Watterson. Or should I say...Gumdrop Shadowthourne?

"What...?" Gumdrop asked in amazement and confusion.

"Gumdrop. What you have on your body is the sign of our race...the reason for our extinction... and the source of our dark power." Jericho said.

"You have...the ShadowThourne." Jericho said to Gumdrop.

_**So now you have it! The name of Gumdrop's power! The ShadowThourne! Pretty cool idea huh? Even more will be explained soon! Talk to you all soon! :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well...This is the end beautiful friends.**_

_**Reader: WHAT?! MAN F- U, F- YOUR STORY, F- YOUR SHOES, F- YOUR...**_

_**Me: No no no no! Not the end of Family Ties!**_

_**Reader: ...Oh.**_

_**Me: I mean the end of Family Ties...season 1!**_

_**Reader: Season 1?**_

_**Me: Yes. Many of you have been asking, "How long is this story going to go on? Are you going to end it this chapter? Or this chapter?" Well my answer is...a VERY long time! and NO! I will not end it anytime soon. I called this season 1 so that you can all expect more from me! New characters! New side plot-lines! And many, many more! I also want to thank ALL of my readers for the support! I will give shoutouts after this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and many more to come!**_

_**Be sure to not be afraid to send me some suggestions for new chapters! **_

* * *

><p>"The origins of the ShadowThourne are unknown. But it was speculated to first appear sometime during the Mesopotamian Civilization's reign. It may also be the product of a fools pact with a demon. Other humans were amazed by this mark and many have tried to mimic it, believing that it would give them the same power. This is the origin of the modern day tattoo's, an attempt to imitate the ShadowThourne. My race of humans were cursed and blessed with it." Jericho said.<p>

"Not every member had the mark, because in order to obtain it, one had to under go the worst emotional stress and despair imaginable. And those who achieved it exhibited remarkable abilities, as well as unlocking dormant abilities. The ShadowThourne starts off as just a simple mark, like a circle or a star. But them more emotional stress one goes through, the more it grows and develops and the more power is unlocked." Jericho explained.

"Gumdrop. Your mark has developed quite a lot. I am surprised that you seem the same little boy as last time. Have you gotten any new abilities? Or had any…..evil thoughts?" Jericho asked.

Gumdrop knew what he meant. All the urges he had to kill, hurt, and have sex.

"Y-yes. More of my ghost abilities have been unlocked. Like teleporting, and phasing through things." Gumdrop said.

"You can phase through things as well? But that is impossible! You can't have two ghost abilities like that if you are half ghost!" Skye said.

"Well I did. Back at the school, Mojo tried to hit me, and his punches literally went right through me. Also, I have these red energy claws." Gumdrop said as he formed his claws.

"In addition to the ghost abilities, I now have super senses. I can see through everything and detect the slightest movement. I can smell almost everything and…..I have these….urges."

Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop felt very uncomfortable talking about his sudden urges in front of his family, but he knew that it would only help if he just told the truth.

"A while ago, when I first found out about this mark, A friend came to my house and she tried flirting with me. I felt so...aroused by her. I never felt that way before. I felt like I wanted to jump on her and have my way with her. I almost did actually." Gumdrop said.

"And, This super smell is a really bad problem as well. Whenever I smell something sweet or nice, my mind just goes crazy. Especially with…..A-Amy." Gumdrop confessed.

"Hmm. Then what you tried to do in her room was beyond your control then." Jericho said

"Yes sir! I would never do something like that on purpose!" Gumdrop said.

"And I...Also have had the drive to kill. In Elmore Jr. High, I was fighting so brutally and then something happened. In the middle of fighting, my tattoo started to burn like crazy. My worst fear was that my family and friends were going to die, and I had to do anything to protect them. Then...all I remember was me going berserk." Gumdrop said.

"I remember some things." Marmalade stepped in.

"Gumdrop was just….completely different. This red energy shot out of his body and he was merciless. He almost killed everyone in there, including three Simi-8 leaders. If It wasn't for Amy getting him back under control...I don't know what would have happened." Marmalade said.

"Then when Gumdrop came to save me, His body was covered in this black aura and his tattoo was glowing. He had his claws too, only this time they were pitch black. An he was totally calm." Carine said.

"Also, he was able to teleport everyone out of the school, all the way back to our home. I thought it should not be possible for him to do that, especially since he is only half ghost." Carrie said.

"Well. I can explain those things as well. The ShadowThourne gives the user more and more powers the more It develops. The abilities that Gumdrop already had were amplified greatly when he was in that form. But….It shouldn't go to that extent unless…..excuse me for asking but….has anyone died in your family recently?" Jericho asked

"Died? No. No one has." Gumball said.

"Excuse me. Carbon was it? You said that UraXor almost killed you, and you were only saved by you cauterizing the wounds." Jericho asked

"Yeah. I still feel it." Carbon said.

"Then that explains it." Jericho said.

"Another piece of history for you. Ms. Simian was able to start an entire movement to hunt down and kill humans with other animals. They called us truly evil and claimed that animals held the right to rule the earth and not us. Especially us ShadowThournes they hated. They thought that if they killed us off, they would be safe. But they were very wrong. The ShadowThourne…...gives the race as a whole more power, the more that members die." Jericho said.

"When Carbon came close to death, the ShadowThourne knew it. It gave you a higher burst of power and unleashed your inner evil. The more the tattoo develops, the more evil is released in your heart. And the more feral and insane you can become. That is a cost of such power." Jericho explained.

"When my family were alive, we were the only ShadowThourne's left. My parents explained this and tasked me with protecting my little sister, if they were ever killed. Because when she was alive, she had the ShadowThourne. And when they finally found and killed my parents, she was potentially the most powerful ShadowThourne that has ever existed." Jericho said.

"What?...That was why….they hated us?" Amy asked astonished at what her brother said.

"Yes. I am sorry that I never told you this. I promised mother and father not to tell you until you were of age. But I hated you having to be cursed with this. I spent years trying to find a way to free us. I turned to technology to find an answer. But during that, I lost you sister. I was so…..destroyed when I found out that you died. I felt like I failed my family, my race, and you. That sadness…..was how I became a ghost." Jericho said.

"No…..you didnt…." Amy said while slightly tearing up.

"I did. I couldn't take it anymore. I was the last of my people. My family was gone, the world hated me….foolish that was. I know that now." Jericho said sadly.

"When….you were bullied, your powers may have leaked out and you accidently killed them. Then when you died and became a ghost, Simian knew that we were exterminated, and animal kind took over. I stayed with my robots, my wife and son and tried to live my afterlife in peace. Yet every day, I regretted my decision to take my life. I could have fought back! I could have found a real wife and continued my race! So much I could have done!" Jericho said regretfully.

"Then when I saw you again Amy, I felt as If the weights of my burden were lifted. I felt that I had another chance to be a good brother to you, and that we were free from the curse of being Shadowthournes. But now I was proved wrong. Yet, I also found a new hope. You Gumdrop." Jericho said to Gumdrop.

"B-but...how did I get it then? I am not a one of you." Gumdrop said.

"When Amy died, her ShadowThourne was powerful enough to stay with her soul. When she stayed within you body, she must have unintentionally passed it on to you." Jericho said.

Everyone was astonished at what they heard. Amy was especially distraught at hearing this.

"_I…..caused this?_" Amy thought.

"If Simian saw your mark, she must know that we are not gone. She may come back for you and your family. You must learn to control your ShadowThourne. I can teach you." Jericho said.

Amy was still shocked at what happened. All that Gumdrop was saying, to not worry, and it is not your fault, were false. It was all her fault.

"No...no...Its my fault…." Amy said.

"Amy! don't say that! You didn't tr-" Gumdrop tried to say.

"NO! IT IS MY FAULT! IF I NEVER WENT INTO YOUR BODY IN THE FIRST PLACE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS CURSE!" Amy cried.

"No no Amy. Don't say that." Marissa said.

"You were right! You were all right! I am a demon! I am a witch! I am evil! All of this was my fault!" Amy cried.

Gumdrop went to Amy to try and console her.

"Amy.." Gumdrop said.

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Amy cried.

"Amy." Gumdrop said.

"I made you a monster! I didn't deserve to be a ghost!" Amy cried cried.

"Amy!" Gumdrop shouted.

"I never wanted this to happen to you! You don't deserve me as a friend! You don't need me! I will leave you forever if it means you won't have to deal with this anymore!" Amy cried.

"AMY!" Gumdrop shouted at the top of his lungs.

He took Amy by the hands and held tightly.

"Listen to me! Don't you ever say that you didn't deserve to be my friend! You are the best friend I ever had! If it was not for you, this ShadowThourne would have killed everyone! I don't care if you did cause it! You are also preventing it! You saved my life as well as everyone elses! I wasn't your fault you had this power! And It wasn't your fault Simian killed your people! It was that bitches racist vendetta that caused this suffering! Not you! You were just a victim in all of this! Please! Never say that you didn't deserve to live another life! If anyone deserved another chance it was you! We can use this to make Simian pay for her crimes!" Gumdrop yelled at Amy's face with tears forming in his eyes as well.

"B-but….." Amy muttered.

"Amy. I love you too much for you to keep blaming yourself!" Gumdrop said.

Amy was shocked at what he heard. Her heart was pounding and it felt like she was going to faint.

"_Did...he just say…._" Amy thought.

Gumdrop held Amy in a tight embrace.

"Amy. I promise you. I will never leave you. No matter what. As long as you do not leave us. We all love you Amy. My parents, my siblings, my grandparents, my uncles and aunts and your brother. You have a family." Gumdrop told her.

Amy was very touched at these words. She thought that everyone would hate her for being the cause of Gumdrop's trouble, but the opposite was more true.

"He is right Amy. We are all here for you." Gumball said.

"Yes Amy. That is true." Carrie said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a demon Amy. You are way cooler than that!" Marissa said.

"We love you Amy!" Belle and Scrapper said.

"You have gotten better over time!" Sindy said.

"You did nothing wrong!" Ranae said.

"Your part of the family." Carine said.

"You are a Watterson as far as i'm concerned. You are like my new sister! I always wanted a bigger sister!" Skye said cheerfully

"Great...Another one. Hehehe." Carbon said jokingly.

"Don't you see Amy? We are all here for you. And we will never hate you." Gumdrop said.

Amy was even more emotional now. Everyone now cared for her, something she has not experienced her entire existence. She didn't want to make a water show, so she wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Thank you...everyone." Amy said with joy on her face.

Jericho was amazed at the kindness of this family. He never knew that one could be this inviting and accepting. It encouraged him to be a better person, and brother to Amy whenever he could. He was especially amazed at how much Gumdrop cared for her. Jericho approached Gumdrop and lifted him up in a bear hug.

"Welcome to the clan Gumdrop ShadowThourne!" Jericho said.

"Hmm...Gumdrop...Watterson….ShadowThourne….I like it!" Gumdrop said as he put him down.

"Now. Back to learning to master your power...let me see your tattoo again." Jericho said.

Gumdrop showed him how much it spread.

"Hmm…..It seemed to have advanced quite quickly. So many markings on your body. Do you feel these new powers to be overwhelming?" Jericho asked.

"Yes." Gumdrop said.

"Well. I have a solution." Jericho said.

He then placed his palm on the center of Gumdrop's chest and it started to glow.

The tattoo started to recede, the marking were all going back to the center of the tattoo. Soon all of it was gone except for the circle on his chest.

"Woah! You fixed it?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Well in a way. Your ShadowThourne was overlapping with many of your abilities. So I made it so that they would only come one at a time." Jericho said.

"What do you mean?" Gumdrop asked.

"Try this. Make those claw arms you were showing before." Jericho said.

"Ok." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop was able to conjure his claws, but the tattoo quickly creeped to his abdomen and shoulders. The tiger paw mark was weaved on his abs as well.

"What?" Gumdrop said

He dismissed his claws and the tattoo receded again to a simple circle.

"Now try your sight." Jericho said.

Gumdrop activated his super senses and the circle around his chest was decorated in markings and designs. When he deactivated them, the circle returned to its former state. He tried his scent and the circle was covered in spikes. When he turned it off, the tattoo receded again.

"Awesome! It's more controlled now!" Gumdrop said

"I told you. I know much about the ShadowThourne." Jericho said.

"Bobert and Gladis! Take us back!" Jericho said.

They both bleeped randomly and the home returned to the surface and all the security doors went away. Everyone left the basement and followed Jericho outside. They went behind the yard to a large field behind the house.

"Now Gumdrop. I must see how you can handle going into your "Shadow"." Jericho said.

"My shadow?" Gumdrop asked.

"The form you took to save your friends." Jericho said.

"But...I don't even know how to control it. What if I go crazy?" Gumdrop asked concerned.

"Do not worry. We are all here to watch you. I don't think you will lose it. And In order to go into your shadow safely‚ you must do exactly as I say. Understand?" Jericho asked.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" Gumdrop asked.

"First. Activate all of your abilities at once‚ to get the full tattoo you had before." Jericho said.

Gumdrop tried what Jericho said. First he activated his sight‚ his scent‚ his speed‚ his strength and lastly his ability to use his claws. Gumdrop looked at his tattoo and saw that It was fully active.

"Ok...now what?" Gumdrop asked.

"Now. This is crucial. Imagine the worst thing that has ever happened to you." Jericho said.

"The worst thing?" Gumdrop asked.

He tried imagining the times he was pranked by Carine‚ or the times he was chewed out by his parents or anything along those lines.

*grunt* "Nothing!" Gumdrop said.

"Let me be more specific. I need you to try and remember a time in which you felt powerless. A time in which you felt so much rage‚ sadness‚ loneliness‚ or just pain that you wanted to loose yourself. That is the key." Jericho explained.

Gumdrop was still untrusting of his own power and feared the worst.

Amy then held onto Gumdrop's hand to reassure him. She slightly nodded at him and Gumdrop nodded back confidently. He took a deep breath‚ closed his eyes and concentrated.

Gumdrop had remembered the dream he had all that time ago. Where everyone he loved died in front of him and he was powerless to stop it. He remembered the sorrow he felt after having that fight with his sister. Lastly‚ He remember the evil within him when he was fighting the Simi-8's.

Gumdrop's ShadowThourne started to glow intensely as he was thinking. Gumdrop was gritting his teeth to try and not scream from the burning pain he felt.

"It's... working I think." Gumball said looking at his son.

Gumdrop's grip on Amy's hand got tighter as the tattoo glowed brighter.

Gumdrop thought of many terrible moments. But one thought filled him with more hatred than the other thoughts combined. He thought of Ms. Simian and her crimes against Amy and Jericho. How evil she really was‚ how much death and tragedy she caused.

"_That...evil...bitch...she killed Amy's entire family..._" Gumdrop thought.

Suddenly‚ dark clouds formed in the sky. Strong winds gusted through the crowd.

"_I...will avenge her! Jericho! And every last human she killed!_" Gumdrop thought.

Soon after‚ lightning screeched through the skies with loud thunder. Gumdrop's body was seeping dark energy.

"What ia going on?!" Marissa asked fearfully.

"Is this what happens when...Hey! Stormy!" Carine said as she saw that Stormy was causing the weather to change.

"Shhhh. Ever heard of dramatic effect?" Stormy whispered.

"_I...will tear her apart!_" Gumdrop thought murderously.

Gumdrop started to growl viciously. He shot open his eyes.

"_She...is...my enemy! My prey! I will...hunt her! I will hunt her down! And kill her!_" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop's eyes slowly started to turn red as he was thinking.

"Now Gumdrop! Contain your hatred! Focus it on one goal! Not for revenge! But to be a savior to those who need you! Control the beast within you!" Jericho shouted.

"_Must...fight...to protect..my family. I won't let them die! Not a single one!_" Gumdrop thought as his eyes now became blood red.

_***RAAAAWWWWRRRR***_

Gumdrop roared as the black aura shot to the sky‚ clearing it of clouds and lightning to show the blue sky and sun. The aura receded and now covered his body once more. His tattoo was glowing brightly and he was still holding Amy's hand.

Everyone looked to Gumdrop in amazement.

"So that...is his "Shadow"?" Gumball thought.

"_It seems so._" Varric said in his head.

Gumdrop looked around to see everyone. He looked at himself and saw that he had successfully transformed.

"Hehehe! Still kinda tickles." Gumdrop said cheerfully yet he also had a slightly deeper voice as well.

"There you see? You are alright!" Jericho said.

"Yes. You were right. Thanks." Gumdrop said.

"Now big bro! Watch what I can do!" Amy said.

Amy then turned into Gumdrop's black sword.

"Well...I didn't know we could do that!" Jericho said.

"Yeah me neither." Amy said in her sword form.

"Gumdrop. How do you feel?" Jericho asked.

"Honestly? Im feeling a bit drained from being in this form." Gumdrop said.

"Well. This is only your second time doing this. However I am surprised you were able to pull it off. To be safe for now‚ exit out of it." Jericho said.

Gumdrop calmed himself and his aura went away‚ his tattoo stopped glowing and his eyes returned to their former color.

*phew*

"Now I also heard you were in a coma from being in the form twice in one day and using your powers so much." Jericho said.

"I would like to request something Mr. Watterson!" Jericho said to Gumball.

"After his schooling‚ I would like him to come here every day so that I may train him to be able to handle his Shadow for longer periods of time." Jericho requested.

"Really? That would be great! As a matter of fact!" Gumball said.

"We all need some training if we have any chance of taking this gang down. Gumdrop can train with you‚ then with me. I can teach him more combat styles and swordplay." Gumball said.

"Carrie? Can you teach Marmalade‚ Sindy and Skye some things as well? The entire family will need it." Gumball asked his wife.

"Of course. I know many things of necromancy. It may be useful." Carrie said.

"Now. For Stormy‚ Marissa‚ Carbon and Carine...kids! You can train with your grandmother!" Gumball said to his kids.

"What? What can she do?" Carbon asked.

"Trust me! My mother is more than meets the eye! She is just as good as me!" Gumball said.

*chuckle*

"Training with your grandma?" Sally snickered at Carbon.

"Carbon and Stormy can practice their fighting‚ agility and their powers while Carine and Marissa can work on that as well as some other specialties." Gumball said.

"_Training? Powers? What is this? Dragonball Z?!_" Gumdrop thought.

"Hey! What about us?!" Scrapper asked.

"Your a little too young son. As are you Belle." Gumball said.

"Awww." Belle said sadly.

"Well. I guess we should be heading home!" Carrie said.

"Yeah. Goodbye Mr. ShadowThourne!" Gumball said.

"My name is Jericho. ShadowThourne has been used too much don't you think?" Jericho said.

"Yes I agree." Gumball said as he shook his hand.

"I cant wait to work with your son! And also..." Jericho said to Gumball as he pulled him closer and whispered.

"_Look out for how he acts with my sister. I don't want to be an uncle yet._" Jericho said.

"_And I don't want to be a grand-father yet. Agreed._" Gumball said to Jericho.

Bobert and Gladis came from the house to see everyone leave.

"See ya Bobert! Great to see you again buddy! How about you‚ me‚ Darwin and Damien hang out this weekend?" Gumball offered.

"Why?" Bobert asked.

"You know. Have some fun!" Gumball said.

"Define Fun." Bobert said.

"Come on dude! We went over this years ago!" Gumball said.

"I forget." Bobert said.

"...just be at my house at 8:00 p.m on Saturday. Do you know where I live?" Gumball asked.

"7011 Vakers street. I looked it up using the search criteria of the most police‚ fire department and ambulance visits of one area." Bobert said.

"...see you Saturday." Gumball said as he walked off.

Amy got out of her sword form and hugged her brother goodbye.

"Goodbye Jericho. I will see you later!" Amy said.

* * *

><p>Amy left with everyone else. Jericho went back to his house and sat down.<p>

"My family can now be avenged! Isn't this great Gladis?" Jericho asked his wife.

She stayed silent with her back turned.

"Gladis?" Jericho said.

"...not a real wife huh?" Gladis said in an angry and sad voice.

"Oh! I-I didn't mean It like that!" Jericho said.

"What did you mean then?!" Gladis said angrily.

"Well...I..." Jericho stammered.

"I kept asking you for actual children! But Noooooo!" Gladis said.

"You gave me a reproductive system for that specific purpose! I thought you loved me!" Gladis said in a pouting manner.

"Of course I love you! But Im dead!" Jericho tried to defend himself.

"And that didn't stop that ghost and her husband now did it?!" Gladia retorted.

"Gladis! I. Love. You!" Jericho said

"Then... Why haven't we ever made love? Or at least tried? Are you even aroused by me?" Gladis asked with hurt in her voice.

"Or am I just some object to you?" Gladis asked with her back turned.

"_Great. Now I'm a terrible husband._" Jericho thought.

Jericho floated over to Gladis and twirled her around and held her in his arms. He gave her a kiss. Gladis returned the favor and kissed back. Jericho's hand lowered to Gladis' rear. Gladis softly gasped from excitement. His hands traced around her rear to her thighs. The kiss became more passionate and vigorous. They broke their kiss for a while to just look at each other intimately.

"Oh my. You never touched me like that before." Gladis said in a light soft voice.

"Ahh!" Gladis gasped.

Jericho kissed Gladis around her chest‚ and lightly traced his tongue above her breasts which made Gladis gasp from arousement and joy. Jericho then made his way up Gladis' neck and up to her ear.

"Would you like to try now?" Jericho whispered seductively.

"Of course... Master." Gladis whispered.

*chuckle*

"You haven't called me that since I created you. Come‚ my beautiful wife." Jericho said as they went upstairs to their bedroom.

_***Unknown Location***_

"And that is why we exist. To eradicate any and all ShadowThournes on the planet!" Ms. Simian said.

Ms. Simian also explained her version of the ShadowThourne's story to Mojo.

"Damn. You really are old Aunt Lucy! And you were able to cause a mass genocide? What else have you done?" Mojo asked.

"Ever heard of the plague?" Ms. Simian asked.

"That was you?!" Mojo said.

"Or 9/11?" Ms. Simian asked.

_***Authors Note: I am not making fun of this tragic event! Please forgive me If any felt offended by this!***_

"...no...way." Mojo said astonished.

"And many‚ many more." Ms. Simian said.

"And now that we know that The ShadowThourne blood still exist‚ we must rise to the occasion. How are Rohan and Trina doing?" Ms. Simian asked.

"Rohan is as good as new. But Trina needed to get her jaws reattached. It may take weeks for her to fully recover." Mojo said.

"Hmm. Well at least we still have them. We lost UraXor to the police." Ms. Simian said.

"So that's wrath and lust gone. What are we going to do now?" Mojo asked.

"Do not worry Mojo‚ we have some new employees. Meet our newest leaders." Ms. Simian said.

"First. This ghost. He is a relative of Gumball's wife‚ as well as a sick soul. The things he has done to his own neice makes Rave look like a choir boy. Say hello to...Earl Booregard! The new leader of Lust!" Ms. Simian introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. It will be great to have some _fun_. As well as get my hands around that whore's throat!" Earl said.

Earl Booregard was the uncle of Carrie. After he parents disappeared as a teenager‚ he took custody of her. He made her do heinous things‚ forced her to have sexual relations with him and made her work as a stripper. It was because of Gumball she was able to escape him‚ but it almost cost him his life.

"And last but not least...my darling Nigel! The new leader of Wrath! " Ms. Simian said while introducing Mr. Brown.

"Hello my lovely Lucy." Nigel said.

"Hello Nigel." Ms. Simian said

*smooch*

"Uhh. Gross. Hi...uncle brown." Mojo said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Me and my family made it back home after a long day of discovery. After we got home‚ Charcoal‚ his parents and Deejay and his parents came to the house. We told them all that happened‚ as well as my tattoo's name.

"So...Your now Gumdrop Christopher Watterson ShadowThourne? I like it!" Charcoal said.

"That sounds awesome! You are going to train with Amy's brother and your dad and become a boss!" Deejay said

"Yeah. Yeah. You know me. Never a boring day." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop had thought of what he was feeling while he was talking to Amy. He was considering his possible feelings for her. He questioned if the feelings were even his‚ or was It because of his senses making him.

"Hey guys. Lets go to my room. I gotta ask you something." Gumdrop said.

_***Gumball's POV***_

"Too bad I missed Bobert. I miss that dude." Darwin said

"Asleep for 22 years from boredom? Poor guy." Damien said.

"Well out of kindness‚ I invited him to hang out with me this weekend. You all in?" Gumball asked.

"Yes!" Darwin and Damien said.

"No!" Carrie‚ Rachel and Penny said.

"Don't even think about it Mister!" Carrie said to Gumball

"Remember this new school situation we have?" We need to get uniforms ready!" Penny said to Damien.

"As well as looking for what he will need for his classes!" Rachel said to Darwin.

Gumball, Darwin and Damien got on their knees and begged their wives to let them hang out.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" They asked

"No!" They said

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" They asked again

"No!" They said again

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee? With sugar on top?" They asked once more

"No damn it!" They said

"B-but….we want to give a friend a chance at having fun…" Gumball said.

"Don't care." Carrie said

"…..alright. You are all right." Gumball said.

"Yes. We must act like responsible fathers for our children." Darwin said.

"Indeed! We will stop acting like boys and more like men!" Damien said.

"Good! I'm glad you can finally grow up!" Rachel said.

"Alright girls, let me explain to you the arrangements of this new school." Carrie said.

"Ok Carrie!" Penny said.

The three wives turned around and began their talk. Gumball, Darwin and Damien look at each other silently chuckling. The spoke with facial expressions and not words.

"_Sneaking out on Saturday?_" Damien's face said

"_You know It! But where do we meet up?_" Darwin's face said.

"_Elmore city?_" Gumball's face asked

"_ELMORE CITY!_" Darwin and Damien's shouted with their faces.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

"Alright guys. I need to tell you guys something. But promise not to tell ANYONE!" Gumdrop told them.

They nodded in agreement.

"Ok. So while I was at Jericho's house, I almost did what I did to Alice to Amy." Gumdrop said.

"Dang." Deejay said.

"I also have been thinking. Thinking about Amy a lot. I keep thinking how great she is, how cute I find her, I kept feeling so many things while I was with her. I dare to say that….I was in love with Amy." Gumdrop said.

"Knew It! Where's my $20 DJ?" Charcoal said.

"You bet on that?" Gumdrop asked.

"Um….yes." Charcoal said.

"...Anyway. Now that I have my senses back to normal for now, I'm confused. Did I really feel for her like that? Or was it just my nose talking?" Gumdrop said.

"You want to know If you are actually in love with her then." Deejay said.

"Yeah, I do. I want to know. I really do." Gumdrop said.

"Hey! I know!" Charcoal said.

"How about you and Amy go on a double date with Deejay and Marmalade this weekend?" Charcoal suggested.

"Thats a great Idea!" Deejay said.

"All in a days work for...The Love Doctor!" Charcoal boasted.

Gumdrop's cheeks flared red at hearing his idea.

"D-Date?...Ask Amy on a…..date?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah! It will be fun!" Deejay said.

"And It may be a great time to do it! She may like you too!" Charcoal said.

"Do you really think so?" Gumdrop asked.

"Have I been wrong about these things so far?" Charcoal asked.

"Y-Your right! I'll ask her tomorrow!" Gumdrop said.

"Why not today and right now?" Charcoal asked.

Gumdrop's face shot red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...I-I D-D-Dont know...if she..." Gumdrop stuttered.

"Gumdrop. Do you care for Amy?" Deejay asked.

"Y-Yes!" Gumdrop said.

"Do you love her!" Deejay asked

"I...I..." Gumdrop tried to say.

Deejay grabbed Gumdrop by his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Look! You want to love this woman don't you?" Deejay asked.

Gumdrop gathered all the resolve in his soul and shouted.

"YES!" Gumdrop shouted.

"You wanna hold her?!" Deejay asked

"YES!" Gumdrop shouted again.

"Please her?!" Deejay asked

"YES!" Gumdrop shouted again.

"Then you've gotta gotta try a little TENDERNESS!" Deejay sang in a loud powerful black soul music voice.

"Cause chicks love that romantic crap!" Deejay said.

"I'll do it!" Gumdrop said.

"You will?" Deejay asked

"YES!" Gumdrop shouted

"The go over to her, and ask!" Charcoal said.

"I'm going!" Gumdrop said as he left out the door.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Deejay and Charcoal cheered Gumdrop as he marched out the door.

_***Skye's room***_

Skye Invited Amy to her room so that they could talk to each other a little bit.

"So...how do you feel about your engagement?" Amy asked Skye.

"If feel wonderful! I love John so much! He is going to be my husband! I'm going to be his wife! Mrs. Munoz! Hehehehe!" Skye said as she rolled on her bed happily.

"Wow. How long have you two been together?" Amy asked.

"Oh for years! I think almost forever!" Skye said.

"Are you nervous at all?" Amy asked.

"Yeah...I am nervous. But I'm also really excited too! I feel so many things, I don't know what. What will life be afterwards, how we will handle having children, all that. But I know that I love him enough, to know that everything will be OK." Skye said.

"_Love...does he love me..." _Amy thought.

"Whats the matter Amy?" Skye asked.

"Oh! Um...nothing!" Amy said.

"Come on. You can tell me. We are family aren't we?" Skye said.

"Hmmm...OK! But don't tell anyone!" Amy said.

"Cross my heart!" Skye said.

"Well...I kinda...maybe, sort of, might be madly in love with Gumdrop." Amy confessed.

"HA! I knew it! Marissa owes me $20!" Skye said.

"Not so much of a secret now? Oh well." Amy sighed.

"What about little Gummy Puss?" Skye said

"Well...I want to know If he likes me the way I like him. He already has three other candidates waiting for him, so I don't think I have the best chances." Amy said.

"Girl...Girl...Did you see how Gumdrop defended you today? Or when we meet you for the first time? He was a firecracker! He would yell at mom! Just for you! If that isn't love, I don't know what is!" Skye said.

"You really think so?!" Amy asked happily.

"I know so! I wouldn't be surprised if he was at this door right now, to ask you out!" Skye said.

_***Knock! Knock!***_

"Hey umm...Amy? Are you in there? This is Gumdrop." Gumdrop said behind the door.

"I...was never here..." Skye said as she phased through the bed.

Amy's mind was going nuts as she approached the door. If she still had skin, her palms would be sweaty.

She managed to open the door to find a very nervous looking Gumdrop with a red face.

"Um...H-hi..Amy..." Gumdrop stuttered.

"Hi...G-Gumdrop." Amy said, also very nervous.

"_Oh my gosh! _Oh my gosh! __Oh my gosh! __Oh my gosh! __Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" __Amy thought.

"I...W-Wanted T-To ask y-you...If..." Gumdrop tried to say.

"If...Y-you wanted to...go...somewhere this...weekend...?" Gumdrop told Amy.

"You...want to go on date with me?!" Amy asked ecstatically.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! YES I DO!" Gumdrop shouted.

"YES! Yes! I would love to!" Amy said happily.

"Really? Great! How is this weekend? With Deejay and Marmalade? A double date?" Gumdrop asked.

"That is perfect! Its a...date then." Amy said.

"Yeah...a date." Gumdrop said as Amy slowly closed the door while they still stared at each other.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gumdrop and Amy shouted in unison.

Amy quickly opened the door at hearing that.

"Did you say something?" Gumdrop and Amy both asked.

"Uhhhh no? You?" Gumdrop asked.

"Nope." Amy said.

_***Dat awkward silence***_

"Oh Amy! New episode of "Attack On Titan" is out! Wanna watch?" Gumdrop asked.

"YEAH!" Amy said happily as her and Gumdrop ran to their room.

Charcoal and Deejay could hear the triumph from the other room.

"Mission..." Deejay said.

"Accomplished." Charcoal finished as he fist bumped Deejay.

_**See you chapter 33! AND SEE YOU LATERss!**_

_**P.S. I put a Shrek reference in my chapter!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_** U know the drill, read my chapter, let me know ur opinion, give me some suggestions in PM's.**_

_**Now….Lets get to what we have all been waiting for…..**_

_**Gumdrop and Amy's date!**_

_**But first…we need to through the rest of the days. You see last chapter took place on a tuesday. I cant just skip over all the other days like a lazy bum! These days will focus on Gumdrop's preparation for his date as well as….HARDCORE TRAINING!**_

_**See u below!**_

***Wednesday***

Gumball‚ Darwin and Damien made their secret plans to go to Elmore City. As well as their children who made their own plans. However before they could have their fun‚ they had to address more serious matters‚ like preparing for an encounter with Simi-8's.

***YO! QUE THE EPIC WORKOUT MUSIC! UGH!***

_***The Watterson household***_

*Clang! Clang!*

Gumball and Gumdrop were sparring with their weapons‚ Amy and Varric‚ in front of their home on an early Wednesday morning.

"Hrraaahhhh!" Gumball cried as he swiped Varric to attack Gumdrop as he blocked him with Amy.

"Hit him already!" Amy yelled.

"Im trying! He isn't leaving himself open!" Gumdrop yelled back.

Gumball was stil charging at Gumdrop‚ hitting him at every angle.

"Awww! Whats wrong? Cant do anything without your ShadowThourne?" Gumball taunted.

"Oh Right! I could use my Introspection!" Gumdrop thought.

_**Author's note: I decided to give his ShadowThourne Powers names.**_

Gumdrop used his "Introspection" to activate his eyes and see his father's moves and predict them.

"So hes going to hit me from above and then stab. If I can dodge to the side instead of blocking‚ I can get him in the sides!" Gumdrop thought.

Gumball raised his sword to attack. Just as Gumdrop predicted.

Gumdrop moved to his right to avoid his father's attack but instead moved right into a kick in the stomach which pushed Amy out of his hand.

***Thud!***

Gumdrop fell hard on the ground and opened his eyes to find his father holding both Varric and Amy in his both hands with the swords crossed at Gumdrop's neck.

Gumball put the swords down and pulled his son to his feet.

"I told you not to use your powers during sparring." Gumball said.

"Why not? I would use them in a real fight. So why not here?" Gumdrop asked.

"We are trying not to make your ghost powers or your ShadowThourne the only things you can rely on." Gumball explained.

"What If the Simi-8's use those EPP's again? Or something like that? Then‚ all you can rely on are your own skills." Gumball said.

"Oh. Makes since." Gumdrop said

"Think of it as an MMO. And you are just Multi-classing!" Gumball said.

"And you are slow at leveling up." Amy said.

"Maybe I need better weapons and gear!" Gumdrop retorted.

"Hey! I'm all that you got! Don't be mad at me because you can't access your warrior skill tree!" Amy yelled back.

"MO- what?" Varric asked.

"Nothing. Look. Lets stop the sword fighting for now‚ and go on to martial arts. You two may need some time apart." Gumball said.

*sigh*

"Cant get a break. Talk to you later Amy." Gumdrop said as he put her down.

"_Hey Amy. We...still on for Saturday?_" Gumdrop asked Amy in his mind.

"_Yeah...sorry for the arguing._" Amy thought back.

"You two talk a bit. Ok?" Gumball said to Varric as he put him down.

"_Why are you trying to separate them?_" Varric said to Gumball privately in his mind.

"_Because Amy's brother asked me to._" Gumball said to Varric in his mind.

"_Yet you let them sleep in the same room?_" Varric said.

"_It's not like they're a couple or anything. Well...at least not yet._" Gumball thought.

Gumball and Gumdrop left the two to fight in hand to hand combat.

_***Forest of doom***_

Carrie was teaching Skye‚ Sindy, Ranae and Marmalade the art of necromancy in the forest of doom. She choose this place since it was the most secluded and quiet place to focus and concentrate.

Carrie was in deep meditation to focus her energies and to demonstrate some things to the girls.

"Hey. Skye." Marmalade whispered.

"What is it? I'm trying to focus." Skye said.

"Focus on what? This is so boring!" Marmalade complained.

"We haven't even started! Be patient." Skye said.

"Ugghh! Cant wait till this weekend!" Marmalade said.

"Excited about your double date?" Skye asked.

"Yeah." Marmalade said.

"Where are you all going to go?" Skye asked.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know what I'm going to wear!" Marmalade said.

"You are so unprepared! *sigh* I guess we can go shopping for clothes later on today. Amy may want to come to." Skye said.

"Thanks." Marmalade said.

"Look at mom!" Marmalade said.

Carrie was glowing green while she was in her meditative state. She muttered words unknown to the rest. She raised her hand to revive a dead flower. Its dried and crumpled petals became ripe and red once again.

"Pretty!" Ranae said.

Carrie stopped meditating and opened her eyes.

"Necromancy can give one the power between life..." Carrie said as the flower faded away into dust.

"...and death. However it is a false sense of life it gives. No magic can fully bring back the dead. But if you are good enough‚ you can come very close to it." Carrie explained.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! When can we learn to make zombies?" Ranae complained.

*Sigh*

" You wont learn that until later. Right now we are going over the basics." Carrie said.

"How long will that be?" Ranae asked.

"Sooner or later. I don't know. You may be a high teir and learn early on and If you are a lower one‚ you will learn slower." Carrie said.

"What are Tiers?" Sindy asked.

"Tiers are the levels that undead beings‚ such as ourselves have in which we can perform mystical abilities." Carrie said.

"How many are there?" Skye asked.

"What level are you?" Sindy asked.

"Well your grandparents‚ Marabelle and Illiusis are about Tier 6. Which is quite high for ghosts. I guess they were like prodigies. So I may be...at that level." Carrie said.

"What are we?" Marmalade asks.

"2" Carrie said pointing to Marmalade.

"1" Carrie said pointing to Ranae.

"1" Carrie said pointing to Sindy.

"3" Carrie said pointing to Skye.

"Ha! Higher than all of you!" Skye boasted.

"Let me explain the Tiers to you more in depth." Carrie said.

"First‚ When a Ghost is born or...dies. They start off at Tier 0. They have no powers besides slight phasing. Tier 1 is when a ghost first realizes his or her abilities. They can teleport very short distances and minor possession. Scrapper is at this level. This is also the stage where a ghost's unique abilities can come to surface. Like Stormy's Weather control or Carbon's fire. Tier 2 is what we call "Ghost Puberty". Where we can eat and stuff. Tier 3 is where you can heighten your abilities such as teleporting more accurately and becoming invisible. Carine‚ Marissa‚ Skye and even Carbon are at this level. You don't need to be full ghost to get this far. Tier 4 is when you get four new powers in the form of energy beams. Burning‚ Freezing‚ Shocking and Plague. Tier 5 is the level at which your previous powers are almost mastered. You can teleport farther and you can even talk to the dead. You may also talk to someone mentally. Such as Varric and Amy can do. So I believe they are at this level‚ in a way. Tier 6 is the pinnacle of Ghost power. Nothing new is gained but you have mastery over all of your abilities. Me and my parents are at this level." Carrie explained.

"Has anyone ever made it past level 6?" Skye asked.

"... A forbidden path of power. Yea but... No one in my family has eve- *gasp*" Carrie gasped

Carrie realized that there was one person who has achieved this level. Her Uncle‚ Earl. Carrie has not thought of him in years‚ and the horrid memories came rushing back. The things she endured‚ the fear she felt being with him. She cringed at the thought of it.

"Mom?" Marmalade said.

Carrie was snapped out of her recollection and looked to her.

"Are you alright?" Marmalade asked.

"Uh...Yeah! Im fine!" Carrie lied.

She knew she had to forget what happened in the past. Earl was gone‚ and she had to move on.

"Anything past Tier 6 is an evil path of power. In order to achieve it you must go into... The abyss. It is a place where the souls wail and scream in torment. It is basically the closest place to hell they can go to without being bound for eternity. You must also relive or face death. If you were born a ghost like us‚ you must feel death. If you died and became a ghost‚ you must relive it. Even though you are a ghost and technically cant die again‚ it will feel like you are. And that can be enough to trap you in the abyss. Forever." Carrie said.

"But if you can come out alive‚ you will gain powers beyond imagination. In return‚ you will not be the same. You will no longer be a ghost. A demon. A monster‚ is a better fit." Carrie explained what the extent of ghost power is.

The children were bewildered by what their mother had explained to them. They could not even dream of one being so hungry for powet that they would be willing to endure that.

"Now. Back to meditation!" Carrie said.

Everyone went back to relaxing and concentrating.

"_Gumdrop...what Tier are you_?" Marmalade asked herself in thought.

**_*The original Watterson's home*_**

Carbon‚ Carine‚ Marissa and Stormy were sent to train at their grandparents home to learn from their grandmother Nicole. They were all expecting a boring visit to their grandparents... boy were they wrong.

"50 Pushups! Now!" Nicole ordered.

Marissa dropped on the ground and attempted to do her pushups. She couldn't get past 22 and dropped.

"Dont stop! I want to see you sweat Missy!" Nicole told Marissa.

She then turned over to Carbon who was lifting heavy weights.

"Pick it up!" Nicole said.

"If your getting married‚ don't you want to be able to carry your wife?!" Nicole asked.

"Sally doesn't even weight half of these weights!" Carbon said while struggling to lift.

"And that means what? She will stay that weight forever?! Don't you want to a strong man for her?!" Nicole asked.

"Y-Yes!" Carbon struggled to say as his arms quivered.

"Then keep lifting! Then you can join your sister running!" Nicole ordered.

"Stormy!" Nicole yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Stormy said as she was doing jumping jacks.

"Make It rain!" Nicole said.

"Uh...what?" Stormy asked.

"But we don't have any dollar bills! *snickers*" Carbon joked before he ran out of energy to lift his weights which dropped on his chest.

"You heard me! Make it rain water! You kids need to wake up!" Nicole said.

Stormy did what she was told and changed the weather to rainy around the home.

"Yeah! Now this is how soldiers exercise! Hey Carine! Who told you to slow down?!" Nicole said to a slowly running Carine.

"I...*huff*...cant go...on." Carine said.

"Aww come on! It's only 50 laps! Kids these days." Nicole said.

"WELL IF IT'S SO EASY WHY DONT YOU DO ALL OF THIS?!" Carine screamed with the breath she had left.

Nicole simply didn't say anything and instead

went into a runner's position to sprint and bolted. She ran around her home 60 times without breaking a sweat. She decided to show how much old people could do and jumped to her roof and held her hands to the gutter. She lifted her body so that her arms were holding her up and did horizontal push ups. Her grand children were in absolute awe of her.

"Ho..." Stormy muttered.

"...Ly.." Marissa muttered.

Nicole then put one of her hands behind her back as she continued to do push ups while hand standing on one arm.

"$*&+" Carine cursed.

"!*$*#" Carbon cursed as well.

With a mighty push‚ Nicole pushed herself off the edge of the roof back to the ground.

"Carbon give me those 60 pound dumbbells." Nicole said.

"Bu-But...I can't..." Carbon tried to say before Nicole simply pushed him away and got the weights herself.

She held each large weight in her hands and did jumping jacks. She did 40 before dropping them causing the ground around them to shake a bit.

"Now...you were saying?" Nicole said to Carine.

"Um...nothing?" Carine said nervously.

"What I thought. Now you may all be asking. Why am I doing this? I'm doing this so that you can be prepared for the real training." Nicole said.

"Real training?!" Everyone said in shock. As if what they were doing wasn't hard enough.

"Please. If you cant do this by the end of the week‚ we wont be able to move on to your specialties." Nicole said.

"Specialties?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. Like Carbon and Sally's elemental powers. You two can be very resourceful‚ and If you learn to control your powers more you will be the tanks in the front lines! And for Carine and Marissa‚ They are more suitable for black operations." Nicole said

"Black ops? Like spy stuff?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. I know that you and your sister can be very stealthy with your ghost powers. I can teach you personally‚ how to be a silent bomber without them." Nicole stated.

"You were a spy?!' Carine asked.

"No...I was overqualified." Nicole said.

"Your going to teach us how to blow stuff up and not get caught? Awesome!" Carine said.

"Yes. But only to scout for information‚ frighten or injure Simi-8's. Not to flat out kill them." Nicole said.

"But before any of that..." Nicole said.

She quickly struck the children's feet with a bullwhip.

"GET BACK TO TRAINING! 90 LAPS! ALL OF YOU!" Nicole demanded.

"Nooooo!" They exclaimed as they started to jog.

WINNERS NEVER QUIT! BE WINNERS! MWAHAHAHAH!" Nicole yelled.

Richard‚ Sally and Anias were watching Nicole play drill Sargent with the kids.

"Wow. Mom is more strict than I remember." Anais said.

"Yes she is...But that's why I love her." Richard said.

"And thanks for letting me stay here dad." Anias said.

"Anything for my little girl! Great to have you back!" Richard said as he patted her head.

"And Sally. I can guarantee that your husband will be strong after this!" Anias said.

"He might be dead before then‚ with how hard his grandmother is pushing him." Sally said

_***Darwin's Home***_

"Alright son. Are you ready?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah I am!" Charcoal said enthusiastically.

"Then come with me. And you will learn the ancient arts...of..." Darwin was about to say.

The scene shifted to the inside of a gymnast room. With Darwin and Charcoal wearing black leotards being led by Mr. Small. Charcoal was not liking this.

"Flying eagle." Mr. Small said while posing with his arms acting as wings which Darwin and Charcoal followed.

"Rising sun." Mr. Small said as he cupped his hands and raised then to the sky.

"_This week is going to suck._" Charcoal thought.

_***A few hours later‚ The Watterson's home***_

It was now midday. Carrie and her daughters came home tired and weary. Carrie saw that Amy was sitting playing patty cake with Belle while Scrapper was talking to Varric while he was still a sword in the ground.

"Hey Amy." Carrie said.

"Hi Mrs. Watterson!" Amy said.

"Why are you just alone here? Where Is Gumball and Gumdrop?" Carrie asked.

They were surprised by Gumdrop's body shooting out of the house through the wall and landing in the garbage pile.

"Right there." Varric said.

Carrie pinched her forehead in frustration and sighed.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that!" Gumball apologized coming out of the hole he just made.

"Uuuggghhhh." Gumdrop groaned.

"Hey are you ok in there?" Gumball asked.

"Oh yeeaahh! Im fan-f$*#ing tastic! Nothing but sugar and ice cream!" Gumdrop said sarcastically.

"Ohh! Ice cream!" Marmalade said.

"Can we come too?!" Sindy asked.

"...I am surrounded... by idiots..." Gumdrop groaned.

"I thought you were surrounded by ice cream." Marmalade said.

"GAAAHHHH!" Gumdrop screamed using his energy construct claws to push himself from the garbage. One chunk of garbage flew to break a house window in the process.

"Oops." Gumdrop said.

"A hole...is in the wall…." Carrie said.

"Well….yeah...but remember? Noah said that we would get whatever funding we would need! Including repairs for the house!" Gumball said happily while Carrie was still irritated.

"A window... is broken..." Carrie said.

"Hehehe...ha?" Gumball chuckled nervously.

"You kicked...my son...through the wall..." Carrie said while approaching Gumball.

"Carrie?...Baby?...You ok?...Honey?" Gumball asked in fear.

Carrie went over to Gumball and...lets just say he lost one of his 9 lives.

"Ahh!" Gumball said as he woke up from his unconscious sleep. He found himself lying on the ground inside his home.

"Woah. I had a dream that Carrie killed me." Gumball said.

"I did." Carrie said.

"Lucky for you‚ you were right about the police able to fix the house. Just be more careful next time." Carrie said.

"Yeah. For my sake." Gumball said as he got up from the floor.

_***Marmalade's POV***_

"Hey Skye!" Marmalade said.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Skye asked.

"Yes. Oh wait! I have to ask Amy!" Marmalade said as she went to Amy's room.

"Hey Amy!" Marmalade said.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"You want to do some shopping with me and Skye? You know for...this weekend?" Marmalade asked.

"Oh! Shopping?... Yeah ok!" Amy said.

"Great! Lets go!" Marmalade said.

They made it back to Skye who was getting her car keys.

"Hey mom‚ I'm going to go shopping with Amy and Marmalade ok?" Skye said.

"You better not look for wedding dresses without me!" Carrie said.

"Mom! I'm not...not yet." Skye said.

"Ok. You kids have fun." Carrie said.

They then left out the door and made it to Skye's car. She turned the car on and started to drive.

"So what are we getting?" Amy asked.

"Hmm...whatever you'll need!" Skye said.

_***Back at the house***_

"Hey I see that my mom is here!" Gumball said as he looked out the window.

Nicole let Carbon‚ Carine‚ Marissa‚ Stormy and Sally out of the car and drove away. They all looked exhausted‚ tired and had their heads down. Gumball came out of the house through the big hole he made.

"Are you all ok?" Gumball asked.

"Help me!" Carbon yelled as he clenched on Gumball.

"Son? Are you hugging me?" Gumball asked.

"Dont make us go back!" Stormy begged.

"WE. WILL. DIE!" Marissa begged.

"They're right. She made them her bitches." Sally said.

"Aww come on. She couldn't have been THAT bad! Right Carine?" Gumball asked.

Carine kept her head down and remained silent.

"Carine? Are you ok?" Gumball asked.

Carine slowly raised her head and held a wide smile on her face.

"Hi daddy!" Carine said cheerfully.

"Did...you just call me "daddy"?"Gumball asked confused.

"Hehehe! I love you daddy! You too Marissy‚ Sally‚ Stormy and Carby!" Carine said cheerfully as she hugged him and her other siblings.

She then skipped over to the house‚ as if she was another person all together.

"Who...the fu#k...was that?" Gumball said.

"We lost her..." Marissa said.

Carine then hugged her mother.

"Hi Mommy! How was your day! Your looking beautiful today!" Carine said.

"...Your Carine right?" Carrie asked confused.

"Since when does Carine hug?" Gumdrop asked as he was lying down on the couch.

"Gummy! Aww. Did you get hurt today? Are you alright?" Carine asked as she rubbed his head.

"...Are you going to kill me or something?" Gumdrop asked.

"Why would I do that? I love you Gumdrop!" Carine said with a smile.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Gumdrop said.

"Hey! Anyone want to see me dance?" Carine asked.

"Tralalalalalalalalalalala..." Carine sang as she foolishly danced around the house.

"Is Carine on drugs?" Scrapper asked.

"I...think so Scrapper." Ranae said.

Gumball saw all of this happening and went to the house phone and called his mother.

"Yeah. Hi mom. Listen‚ I think you broke my daughter." Gumball told Nicole.

"...You want to talk to her?...ok. Here." Gumball said and then handed the phone to his possibly insane daughter.

"Hi grand-mommy! Don't kill me tomorrow ok?" Carine said still dancing.

_***Hours later***_

Carine got out of her temporary insanity and returned to normal. It was evident that her grandmother may have been a tad...intense. She was holding her head from a massive head ache she had.

"Uuggghhh... I don't think I can survive this week." Carine groaned.

"I've heard that Grandma is really mellow compared to how she was when she was younger." Gumdrop said.

"Oh she is! Trust me." Gumball said.

"She's the devil." Carine said with a little fear in her voice.

"Well dad isn't that much different either. I hope Jericho is better. I'll be training with him tomorrow." Gumdrop said.

"As well as prepare for your double date?" Gumball asked.

"Y-yes." Gumdrop said nervously.

"Allow your ladies man father teach you‚ how to you impress a woman!" Gumball said proudly.

"Yeah. Take advice from the guy who was in love with a peanut for half his childhood and could barely even talk to her." Carine said slyly.

"Hm." Gumball said.

*whistle*

Gumball walk to the house phone again and called his mother.

"Hey mom. Carine said she loved your training so much‚ she would like to do double the work!" Gumball lied.

"WHAT?!" Carine yelled.

"Yeah. Be sure to give her the harshest you can give her." Gumball said.

"No! No! No! No! Please don't do this to me! I'm sorry! Really sorry! Don't have her kill me!" Carine begged.

Gumball looked to her with content that he scared her enough.

"Oh never mind. Carine was just a bit insane still. Bye and love you." Gumball said then hung up.

"Now as I was saying...Where will you guys be going?" Gumball asked.

"I have no Idea." Gumdrop said.

"There's a carnival opening on Saturday! You could all go there!" Gumball said.

"That's awesome! But...im broke." Gumdrop said.

"I gotcha." Gumball said.

He pulled out his wallet and took out many dollar bills.

"Here son. You guys have plenty of fun!" Gumball said as he handed Gumdrop the money.

"Oh thanks dad for the...$800?!" Gumdrop said screaming from surprise.

"Yep. Carnivals take up alot of cash. And you should treat everyone to dinner at a quality restaurant! It will make you look good!" Gumball said.

"Hey that's not fair! He gets almost a thousand bucks for a date?!" Carine asked.

"He needs it. What about it? Do you have a date too? What's his name?! I want to meet this punk!" Gumball said.

"No! I don't have a date!" Carine said.

"Do you even like guys? You have hated them for a long time." Gumdrop asked.

"Your a lesbian?!" Gumball asked.

"N-No!" Carine yelled.

"Who's a lesbian?" Carbon asked as he came in the living room.

"Carine probably." Gumdrop said.

"Your gay?" Marissa asked.

"I never knew!" Stormy said.

"Whats...lesbian?" Belle asked.

"Uhh...when a girl likes another girl more boys...i guess?" Sally tried to explain to Belle.

"It's ok Carine. We accept it." Carrie said.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Carine screamed loudly.

Silence ensued in the living room.

"...so your bisexual then?" Gumdrop said.

Carine tackled Gumdrop to the ground and shook him.

"Hahahaha!" Gumdrop laughed.

The front door opened with Skye‚ Marmalade and Amy coming through with bags of clothes.

"What happened? Why is there a big hole in the wall?" Skye asked.

"Carine's Bisexual!" Gumdrop managed to yell as Carine kept attacking him.

"Really?" Skye said.

"No!" Carine yelled.

Gumdrop teleported out of Carine's grip and came in front of the girls.

"Ok so it looks like we are going to a Carnival guys." Gumdrop said.

"Ohh! I will call Deejay then!" Marmalade said.

She floated to her room to call Deejay.

Gumdrop looked at Amy and quickly turned away. Amy did the same.

"It will...be really fun!" Amy said.

"Yeah. It will!" Gumdrop said.

"Awww. How cute!" Skye thought.

"Im...going to put my clothes away." Amy said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Gumdrop said.

Amy floated to her room to put away/ try on her new outfits.

"This date is gonna be awesome!" Gumdrop thought.

_**And that was the season 2 premiere! Who has the worst training? Gumdrop? Carbon‚ Stormy‚ Marissa and Carine? Or poor Charcoal not getting any action? Was this a good start? Let me know in the reviews and PM! It's great to start this story yet again!**_

_**P.S I did not mean any offense to the LGBT community! I love all people! :)**_

_**P.S.S There was a TeamFourStar Reference in this chapter. If you do not know who they are, go on YouTube now!**_

_**credits to: michaelryder37- creator of Marissa and Stormy**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie**_

_**zombiefear101- Creator of Earl**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs-Creator of Carnie**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Trina and Rohan.**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**First. I must apologize to you all, for I have lied to you. On chapter 27 I told you that was the longest chapter I have done...But actually...ITS THIS ONE! WOOHOOO!**_

_**Welcome to chapter 34! The Watterson family is still in Training mode and Gumdrop is still thinking of his date. What kind of training does Jericho have in store for Gumdrop? See you down below!...pause (No homo)**_

***Thursday***

The next morning‚ Gumdrop woke up from his bed eager to start his day. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. While washing in the mirror‚ he saw that something was written on his forehead. "If I've got it‚ I suck it."

_**Author's Note: Yes Marches45. I stole your line. Gotta problem!? jk. I just felt like I had to add this. Lol Hope it wasn't a problem. :)**_

"What the hell?! How could she come in here without me knowing?" Gumdrop asked himself.

***Flashback***

Last night everyone was eating dinner‚ steamed tilapia with broccoli.

While eating‚ Carine decided to put her revenge plan into action. She had something in her pocket that she knew Gumdrop was allergic to‚ Basil. When Gumdrop was not paying attention‚ Carine sprinkled some Basil on his food.

"Hey Gumdrop." Carine whispered at the dinner table.

"Hmm?" Gumdrop questioned.

"Does your fish smell funny?" Carine asked.

"Smell funny?" Gumdrop asked.

He foolishly sniffed his dinner‚ inhaling the basil in his nose.

This caused him to have blocked sinuses the entire night. Later on‚ Carine was able to sneak in the room and do her deed without having Gumdrop smell or notice her.

***Flashback end***

"_...well played Carine. Well played. Either your getting better or me without my full tattoo makes me dumber._" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop wiped the slander off his forehead and left the bathroom to put on his clothes. It was still a bit early so everyone was still asleep or half asleep so he decided to eat his breakfast and leave a note saying he was going to Jericho's house. But not before getting a little payback.

"_I'd better bounce before Carine wakes up._" Gumdrop thought as he dashed out the door to Jericho's house.

He kept running until he made it to the house. He raised his fist to knock on the door but he instead fell through the door when Bobert opened it.

"Hey...*pant*...Mr. Bobert." Gumdrop said.

"You are finally here Mr. Watterson." Bobert said.

"Is Jericho up yet?" Gumdrop asked as he got up from the floor.

"No. Well he is not asleep either." Bobert said.

"Then where is he?" Gumdrop asked.

"In his room with my mother. He simply said that they were..."trying"." Bobert said.

"They have not left their room since the last time you came." Bobert stated.

"Oh...ooohhh!" Gumdrop said as he found out what they were doing.

"I guess I'll come back later." Gumdrop said.

"Wait!" Jericho said as he came from his room.

"...I see you are here early." Jericho said.

"Mmhhmm...how was your time in your room?" Gumdrop asked.

"...amazing...electrifying... beautiful." Jericho said.

Gumdrop felt very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Umm...I can come back at another time." Gumdrop said.

"No..no. That is fine...fine." Jericho said still a bit tired and...drained. (If you know what I mean.)

"Can I...help you with anything?" Gumdrop asked.

"No..." Jericho said.

He then went a bit closer to Gumdrop.

"But I can help you." Jericho said.

Gumdrop was now scared of him.

"My...my mom says that I need an adult before I go anywhere with strangers." Gumdrop said.

"I am an adult." Jericho said.

*gulp*

"Now...lets train shall we?!" Jericho said now full of energy.

*phew*

"I thought he was going to...do something." Gumdrop thought.

"So If you are ready. Follow me and Bobert!" Jericho said.

He leaded him to Bobert's room‚ it looked very high tech and futuristic to Gumdrop‚ very fitting for a robot.

Jericho went over to the huge monitor and pressed various buttons on the keyboard below it.

After a minute‚ a separate door opened leading to another room.

"Come on. This way." Jericho said.

"Damn. Where can a ghost afford all of this stuff?" Gumdrop thought.

Jericho‚ Bobert and Gumdrop walked into the room with the door closing behind them. But it was more than just a room. The area inside was pure white without any noticeable volume and size. It seemed as if they have walked into an empty universe.

"Where...are we?" Gumdrop asked astounded by the endlessness of this room.

"This your training room. I call it‚ the Infinite Illusionary Immersion Assimilation Area. Or just I.I.I.A.A (pronounced Eye-ah)." Jericho said.

Gumdrop began to walk around the room‚ still stunned by the vacant void.

"Does this place have an end?" Gumdrop asked.

"No. That is why it is called "Infinite"." Jericho said.

"How could you pull this off? You must be a genius!" Gumdrop said.

"Well thank you. And it is very complicated so please bare with me." Jericho said.

"Well you see. It is not a literal infinite room. It does have a finite volume. You just cannot perceive it or break free from the illusion you are given. In this room‚ you are put under a trance by special sound frequencies and waves being directed to your brain. It gives you the illusion that you are endlessly moving in a room. When in reality... you are staying in the same spot you are in. It makes you think you are moving when you are simply walking in place." Jericho explained.

"That is amazing! So there is no way to break free of the trance? Are you under it now? Is Bobert under it?" Gumdrop asked.

"Since me and my son have no organic brain‚ we are not affected by the room. And if you can break from the spell...try it." Jericho said.

"How can I break from it?...will my Introspect work?" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop tried his Introspection but his vison remained the same it and so did the room. He then tried running to get to the end of the room‚ but with no luck.

"Did I move at all?" Gumdrop asked.

"Not an inch. My room works very well even with your sight." Jericho said.

"Do not worry however‚ your powers all work. That is the reason you are here after all." Jericho said as he exited the room.

"Bobert. Activate battle protocol." Jericho ordered.

Bobert obeyed by transforming into a colossal battle robot. His hands turned into large cannons with various rockets and projectiles. He towered over Gumdrop by at least 40 meters.

"I forgot to say that this room is able to house very tall objects. Bobert's height is no illusion. Your objective is to try and defeat Bobert using your ShadowThourne powers. Except for one thing. You CANNOT go into you "Shadow"." Jericho said.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be useful in a situation like this?!" Gumdrop asked.

"We need to keep your Shadow as a last resort ability. The more you train with the abilities you already have‚ the more effective you will be and you will be able to control them more. In return‚ the amplified power of your Shadow will be even more powerful if you can fully utilize your powers. Good luck." Jericho said as left the room.

"Alright. Not a problem. I mean‚ Bobert can't be that hard to beat." Gumdrop assumed.

He was then met with a large cannon aimed at his face with the projectiles burning red and ready to be fired.

"This is going to be hard. I'd better use all my tattoos for this one. But no Shadow." Gumdrop thought.

He activated all the powers he had and became "Inked". All of his tattoo's were now active and visible.

"Let's do this!" Gumdrop yelled.

"_I wonder what festivities Gumball has planned for me to experience._" Bobert thought.

_***Darwin's home***_

Compared to the rest of the Watterson family‚ Darwin was more at ease and laid back. He was sitting on his couch watching...EMZ (parody of TMZ)

"_Today! On EMZ!_" the announcer said.

"_The CEO and owner of the Rainbow Factory‚ Masami Cloudsdale (I made up her last name. Not very unique I know) just purchased a high class neighborhood in the northern district of Elmore City._" Said whoever is parodying as Harvey Levin.

"_What? Another one? That's her tenth one this month!_"

"_And do you remember that huge party she threw last week?! Half the people who went there are still being found in her mansion!_"

" _or in her basement I bet. She has had like 3 divorces! She's all forever alone._"

"_Every day is a rainy day for her. Hehe...get it?_"

***Silence***

"_Your not funny!_" Fake Harvey Levin said.

***Laughter***

*sigh*

"Masami has money to blow." Darwin said.

"Among other things...*snicker*" Charcoal said.

Darwin slapped his son with his fin.

"Oww!" Charcoal said rubbing his head.

"...but that was a good one though." Darwin said while laughing.

***Ring! Ring!***

The phone rang and Darwin picked it up.

"Hello?" Darwin asked.

"Hello Darwin! This is Mr. Small!" Mr. Small said.

"Oh hey! Ready for another relaxing interpretative dancing lesson?" Darwin said.

"Yes and I have good news!" Mr. Small said.

"Whats the word?" Darwin asked.

"I have been reading this book‚ and it tells me how to release ones chakara flow to give one ease of mind and spirit. Want to be my first patient? To heal your soul?" Mr. Small asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun. Me and my son will be there soon." Dariwn said.

"Ok. See you!" Mr. Small said and then hung up.

"Alright son! I'm going to take you to Mr. Small again!" Darwin said.

"What? Why?" Charcoal asked.

"So that the old man can touch you and pull things out of you‚ you never knew you had!" Darwin said.

"...I need an adult." Charcoal said confused.

"I am an adult! Lets go!" Darwin said before they went outside to walk to Mr. Small's house.

"Why are we walking?" Charcoal asked.

"Because your mother is at work and I can't drive." Darwin said.

"Why not?" Charcoal asked.

Darwin held up his fins.

"No fingers. No hands. No driving." Darwin said.

_***Gumball's POV***_

"Ok. Now I need to look for a new cell phone." Gumball said.

"What for?" Carrie asked.

"Remember? I destroyed mine so that the cops wouldn't trace me." Gumball said.

"Oh yeah. Have you seen Gumdrop?" Carrie asked.

"He left to go to Jericho. Here is the note." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Mom and Dad‚<em>

_I left to Jericho's house to train with my ShadowThourne powers. I will be back soon._

_Your son‚ Gumdrop._

_P.S. Tell Amy that she should come there as well. Jericho would love to see her._

_P.S.S. Whatever Carine does...don't let her come and try to find me._

_P.S.S.S. If Carine does find me‚ I just want to let you know that I love you Mom and Dad._"

* * *

><p>"Now why would Carine want to kill him?" Carrie asked.<p>

_***Carine's POV***_

Carine got out of bed feeling refreshed and ready to face hell with her grandmother once again.

"Hehehe. I wonder how Gumdrop is liking his little present? He did tell me to prank him a few more times so he shouldn't mind." Carine thought.

Carine went to the bathroom to...well‚ use it and brush her teeth. But she could sense that something was a bit off. She looked in the mirror and almost screamed at what she saw.

Her face was covered in make up. About a pound of lipstick was on her lips‚ her eyelashes looked like wings‚ she had big hoop earrings on‚ mascara was around her eyes so much it looked as if she had bruises and her hair was burned from a fail attempt at curling hair. The rest of her face was plastered with colorful blush.

"YYYIIIIIEEEEEAAAAA!" Carine screeched a feral cat like scream.

_***Gumball's POV***_

Everyone in the house was woken up by this and it was so loud that Gumball and Carrie had to hold their ears.

"Aaahhh! Do you hear this?!" Carrie asked.

"I feel this!" Gumball said.

"_Varric! Do you hear this?!_" Gumball asked in his mind.

"_I taste this!_" Varric shouted.

"I'd better go drive to the electronics store to get away from the screaming! Bye Carrie!" Gumball yelled as Carine still screamed.

"Who's hairy?!" Carrie asked confused.

_***Charcoal's POV***_

Charcoal and Darwin were still walking when they heard a loud screech.

"What the hell is that noise?" Darwin asked.

_***Jericho's POV***_

Jericho was still in bed when he heard this screech.

"Hm? The heck is that?" Jericho asked also hearing Carine's screams.

"I don't know." Gladis said.

_***Mojo's POV***_

Mojo was talking to Rohan in a mysterious location.

"So he said that I look like this guy from Powerpuff girls‚ then I said...do you hear that?" Mojo was telling a story before also hearing a scream.

"Yeah. It sounds like...a pissed off cat." Rohan said.

"Or is that just Trina getting her jaws back to normal?" Mojo asked.

"No...that scream is worst than anything Trina can let out." Rohan said.

"What is it then?" Mojo asked.

"Pure rage Mojo. Pure rage." Rohan said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Gumdrop was still fighting Bobert in the I.I.I.A.A. He used all of his powers to try and bring him down‚ but he was only able to take off an arm with his claws and it took up alot of energy.

"I wish...*pant*...Amy was here..." Gumdrop panted.

Bobert shot a barrage of missles at Gumdrop in which he was only able to block it with his energy constructs. Many explosions were caused by the missiles.

"_How can this room still be standing after all of this?_" Gumdrop thought to himself.

"_My Shadow would make this a whole lot easier! I cant phase into things without it. That way I could just take him out from the inside. But even if I do go into it‚ I wont be able to keep it up for long!_" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop was growling loudly at Bobert.

"_Damn it! I just want to rip him apart!...Why am I so angry? It must be my ShadowThourne being fully active._" Gumdrop thought.

Bobert readied his arm cannon that remained and pointed it at an exhausted Gumdrop. His giant eye scanned Gumdrop's body.

"Target Fatigue level: 85%. Exceeds protocol limit. Battle mode deactivated." Bobert said as he shrunk back down and regained his normal form.

Bobert walked over to Gumdrop and extended his claw to help him get up from the ground‚ which he accepted. Gumdrop receded his ShadowThourne tattoo's so that he was back to normal.

"I believe that your training is over for the day." Bobert said.

"I agree. Can we leave now?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes." Bobert said.

Bobert raised his hand and the door opened right in front of them.

"Wow. We where that close to the door? This room is really wacky!" Gumdrop said as they exited the room and back to Bobert's room.

Gumdrop however was very exhausted from the long fight with Bobert. He made it to the living room with his mindset on a nap when he saw Amy and Jericho talking to each other.

"Hey! Amy!" Gumdrop said.

Amy turned around and saw that Gumdrop's clothes were torn and ripped. His fur was a tad singed by the explosives Bobert used.

"Gumdrop! Your mom said you were here and suggested that I come here too." Amy said.

"That would have been VERY useful for you to come like...how long was I in there?" Gumdrop asked.

"All day...It's sunset." Jericho said.

"All day ago!" Gumdrop finished.

"Oh and...Carine seems really pissed at you. What did you do?" Amy said.

"Yeah...that's for me to know and you to not." Gumdrop said.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Amy said.

"...so Amy. We are still on for Saturday right?" Gumdrop asked.

"Of course." Amy said.

"On for what...exactly?" Jericho asked.

"Weeeellllll..." Gumdrop tried to make up a lie.

"Our date." Amy said.

"_Damn it Amy!_" Gumdrop thought.

"A date?" Jericho said.

"Yeah! It will be very fun! We're going to the carnival right?" Amy asked Gumdrop.

"Yes...and..dinner I guess." Gumdrop said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Dinner too?! Can we see a movie as well? And some other fun stuff?!" Amy asked as she now held onto Gumdrop's arm.

"_Oh my goooossshhh! She's holding onto me!_" Gumdrop thought.

"Y-y-yes! Yes we can!" Gumdrop said.

"Yay! This will be great!" Amy exclaimed.

Gumdrop looked to Jericho and saw that he was staring at him with a cold‚ dead gaze.

"I remember about this pet me and my family had when I was alive. This was when you were a baby Amy. We had a little kitten‚ who loved to play with us all the time. Until he saw Amy. He always growled and snared at her. The little cat was able to sneak in her crib and scratch her arm. My family was furious yet forgiving to the little cat. But not I. So I _accidentally_ ran him over with my bike one day." Jericho said while looking directly at Gumdrop.

"Oh was it terrible. It's stomach was popped like a pimple with its stomach acids splattered and its intestines getting caught in wheels. Its eye balls were crushed with blood all over my shoes." Jericho described heinously.

Gumdrop was mortified by him saying this. He knew that this story was intended for him and that cat's death was no accident. Every disgusting word instilled great fear into his heart.

"And it's screech. You have never...heard a cry of pain quite like that one. I will never forget it. A scream of dying agony at my feet. Even with its body crushed... it still screamed in a feeble plead for help." Jericho said.

Gumdrop was now in complete horror of Jericho's cruelty.

"I guess I had my bike on a hill because my bicycle _mysteriously_ rolled back on its own and ran over the cat a second time. " Jericho innocently said.

"It still screamed so the bike slanted forward and ran over It again‚ and this phenomena repeated six times until his skull was crushed and his brain was smushed! Like a pudding cup. I never even knew they could sound like that when crushed." Jericho said grinning at Gumdrop.

"And such a fate came to the poor kitty all because he hurt my little sister. What a shame." Jericho said.

"Uhehehe...Imma go home now!" Gumdrop said as he ran away from Jericho to leave the house.

"Jericho!" Amy said.

"What? It was true." Jericho said.

"Gotta run! Don't want him to kill me!" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop swung open the door to find someone he really didn't want to see right now...a really pissed off Carine Jasmine B. Watterson.

"F#ck. I'm f#cked." Gumdrop thought.

Carine was obviously tired from running to the house in addition to just finishing her grueling training régime with her grandmother and still had the large quantities of make up on her face. She held an angry smile on her face as well.

"Hi Gumdrop!" Carine yelled.

"...Hey...Carine..." Gumdrop said nervously.

"Whatcha doing?!" Carine asked furiously.

"What am I doing?" Gumdrop said.

"What are you doing?" Carine asked.

"Uhh..." Gumdrop muttered.

"Hiding from me?!" Carine asked.

"Hiding from you?" Gumdrop asked.

"Are you?!" Caribe said.

"...maybe?" Gumdrop said.

"Why?!" Carine asked.

"Why?" Gumdrop said.

"What did you do?!" Carine asked.

"What did I do?" Gumdrop asked.

"F#cked up my face?!" Carine asked.

"F#cked up your face?" Gumdrop said

"Did you?!" Carine asked.

"...yes." Gumdrop said.

"...Im gonna F#ckin kill you!" Carine said.

"Too...*pant*...late." Gumdrop said before he passed out from exhaustion and fell face first on the floor.

_***Darwin's POV***_

Charcoal and Darwin made it to Mr. Small's house and were sitting in his "Inner Sanctum". The room was decorated in symbols and charms. The floor had candles around in a circle and they were sitting on int the center of it.

"Ooooommmmm...Ooooooommmmm...Ooooommmmm..." Mr. Small chanted.

"Dad...what are we doing here again?" Charcoal asked Darwin.

"To do this thing for Mr. Small." Darwin said.

"Eeeee mado flop eruew mafeeeb." Mr. Small muttered.

"But isn't this kinda weird? I mean‚ Mr. Small is my favorite teacher but...his personal life is freaking weird." Charcoal whispered.

"Look. Do you really think I want to be here either? But he is a 60 year old hippie without many friends. It is only the right thing to do to spend some time with him." Darwin said.

Mr. Small stopped chanting and looked at Darwin and Charcoal.

"...what are we suppose to be doing again? *chuckle*" Mr. Small said.

*sigh*

"Something about Chakaras and spiritual healing?" Darwin said.

"Oh yes! I remember. Who would like to go first?" Mr. Small asked.

"Charcoal would!" Darwin said.

Charcoal looked back to his father in resentment.

"Oh alright." Mr. Small said.

He placed on hand on Charcoal's temple and the other on his chest.

"This is your first time so I will be gentle." Mr. Small.

"Uhhh what?" Charcoal asked.

"Now be still as I reach deep inside of you and grab hold of your vital essence." Mr. Small said.

"...I need an adult." Charcoal said fearfully.

"I am an adult." Mr. Small said.

"Woooooooaaaaaa..." Mr. Small vocalized.

Charcoal felt a surge of energy run through his body. As if he was hit by lightning.

"Aaaaaannnnnddddd done." Mr. Small said.

Charcoal now felt at ease.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Small asked.

"Relaxed I guess." Charcoal said.

"Great! The book worked! Your next Darwin." Mr. Small

"Ok." Darwin said.

Mr. Small did the same thing he did to Charcoal to Darwin.

"Oh! I feel energized!" Darwin said.

"Good! Now lets get to our normal routine! Who wants to try some ballet?" Mr. Small asked.

"That'd be great! Haven't done ballet in years." Darwin said.

*sigh*

"This will be fun." Charcoal said sarcastically with boredom in his voice.

_***Gumball's POV***_

Gumball got out of RadioShed (RadioShack) with his new cell phone.

"I hope I wont have to break this one." Gumball said.

_***Ring! Ring***_

Gumball's cell phone was ringing with an unknown number.

"I just activated this phone and I'm already getting calls. *sigh* I'm so popular." Gumball said highly.

"Hello? This is Gumball." Gumball answered his phone.

"Gumball. This is Noah." Noah said.

"...how did you get this number?" Gumball asked.

"Never mind that. I need to talk to you about business. Important business." Noah said seriously.

Gumball went to his car and sat down so that he could talk.

"Ok. Whats wrong? Simi-8 attacks?" Gumball asked.

"No..maybe. We don't know for sure but what happened was very unusual to say the least." Noah said.

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"An entire town's population just...vanished." Noah said.

"Vanished? What do you mean vanished?" Gumball asked.

"I mean everyone disappeared. People have gone in but no one has come out of that place. Pictures we were able to get shows that the entire place is a ghost town now. No signs of life anywhere." Noah said.

"How long has it been like this?" Gumball asked.

"A few days." Noah said.

"Hmm. So an entire town disappears without a trace. Maybe I will investigate." Gumball said.

"No need for that at the moment. The police is there now. If they need you‚ they will let you know." Noah said.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me." Gumball said.

"Oh and by the way‚ school for your kids starts Monday. Goodbye." Noah said as he hung up.

"This is some odd sh!t going on." Gumball said to himself.

"_I hope they can handle this._" Varric said.

Gumball called his wife‚ Darwin‚ Damien and John's parents to let them know when school was starting. He then started his car and drove home.

_***John's POV***_

John was in the boxing gym working on a body bag with music blasting in his ears.

"_I don't want to be a dead weight!_" John thought as he punched.

"_If I'm going to be marrying Skye‚ I have to at least be useful in her family's fight!_" John thought.

**_*Deejay's_ POV***

Deejay was in his room doing push-ups. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he used his strength to go on.

59...60...61...6...2..." Deejay struggled to say as he did his push ups.

Penny walked into the room and saw her son pushing himself while exercising.

"Deejay! Don't do this yet!" Penny pleaded with him.

"You may still be a bit hurt! Don't push yourself so hard!" Penny said.

Deejay dropped when he couldn't push himself up anymore and Penny rushed by his side to help him up.

"_Damn! My sides still hurt!" _Deejay said silently.

*huff huff*

"I...have to try..." Deejay said while out of breath.

"I can't be completely useless. Especially for Marmalade." Deejay told his mother.

"I have to...be stronger. So that nothing like that ever happens to me again! I cant have my girlfriend defending me all the time." Deejay said.

Penny saw the determination in her son and smiled proudly.

"I understand. Just be careful OK?" Penny asked.

"Yeah mom. I promise." Deejay said.

**_*Gumdrop's POV*_**

Gumdrop regained consciousness and was still on the floor. He turned around and was met by Carine‚ Amy‚ Gladis‚ Bobert and Jericho looking at him.

"Ahhhh! Stay away!" Gumdrop clinged onto Amy.

"No! No! No! Keep him away from me! I don't want to be his cat!" Gumdrop yelled referring to Jericho.

"Why are you so afraid Gumdrop? I would never run you over...7 times." Jericho said.

"Jericho! You sacred the crap out of him!" Amy retorted.

" You went too far!" Gladis said to her husband.

"I was just telling a story. Sorry." Jericho apologized.

"I will never hurt Amy! I swear to you!" Gumdrop said.

"And I'm sorry about messing up your face Carine! Will you forgive me?" Gumdrop asked on his knees.

"I had to keep all this crap on my face. This make up blocks alot of my pores so I will probably have zits for the next few days. I had Carbon‚ Marissa‚ Stormy‚ Sally and my grandma make jokes all day. I ran about 30 miles in the blazing sun with‚ again ‚ this make-up which made it even harder. And you want me to forgive you." Carine said.

"I'll do your homework for a week." Gumdrop said.

"All is forgiven." Carine said quickly.

"Gumdrop." Jericho said.

Gumdrop jumped a bit.

"Sorry about being so mean. It's just my big brother instincts kicking in." Jericho said.

"Y-yeah. Dont worry. I understand." Gumdrop said.

"The truth is that I cannot imagine a better suitor for my sister then you." Jericho said.

"Suitor?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes. A man looking to soon marry her." Jericho said.

Gumdrop and Amy's face's lit red at hearing this.

"Marriage?!" Amy questioned.

"B-but we aren't even..." Gumdrop said.

"Yes I know you are simply children as of now. But I know that this relationship will blossom into something great. You two need each other." Jericho said happily.

"L-lets go guys! " Amy said as she grabbed Gumdrop and Carine and ran out the house very embarrassed.

"You'll see." Jericho said looking at them.

"Gladis?" Jericho asked.

"Hmm?" Gladis responded.

*clears throat*

"Did...our "trying" work?" Jericho asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh...I don't know. I really hope so." Gladis said.

"So um...how d-did you like it?" Jericho asked his wife.

"Eghh." Gladis said while waving her hand/claw saying "so-so"

"Eghh?! Was I horrible?! I'm a terrible lover?!" Jericho cried in despair

"Hehehe. I was kidding!" Gladis said.

Gladis wrapped her arms around Jericho and laid her head to his shoulder.

"I loved every moment." Gladis said softly.

*phew*

"I really do hope we were able to make a child. Bobert has been a great son‚ but it is time for him to live his own life. He has made great friends with Gumball and he needs to explore the rest of the world. It would be great to have another child. The natural way." Jericho said smiling at Gladis before kissing her softly.

_***Gumball's POV***_

Gumball made it home to see Stormy‚ Marissa and Carbon very exhausted as well as Skye‚ Marmalade‚ Ranae and Sindy from training with their mother.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Gumball asked Skye, Marmalade, Sindy and Skye.

"Mom tried to make us raise little dead insects. It is way harder than I thought!" Skye said.

"It's like part of my soul was used up!" Ranae complained.

"So you are starting to feel fatigue. Good. You may be close to Tier 2." Carrie said to Ranae.

"What's Tier 2?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing important." Carrie said.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

Amy busted through the door holding Gumdrop and Carine before dropping them and running to her room with her face still red.

"For a spirit‚ Amy is pretty strong." Carine said.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Gumball asked.

"N-nothing." Gumdrop stuttered.

"Ok. Well school starts up on Monday. So get prepared. This school is very prestigious." Gumball said.

"And full of rich spoiled brats and nerds." Carine said.

"God knows you of all people need their influence." Gumdrop said.

"Whatever." Carine said under her breath.

"Hey Carine. Truce?" Gumdrop asked holding up his hand for a confirming hand shake.

"Truce. I want at least B's on that homework." Carine said shaking his hand.

"Hehe. And I see you are getting very crafty. Blocking my scent with Basil. Very good." Gumdrop said.

"Thanks. How were you able to put all that make up on my face while I was sleeping without me waking up?" Carine asked.

"Just injected some pain killers to numb your face." Gumdrop said.

"What?!" Carine asked.

"What?" Gumdrop asked pretending not to know what was going on.

_***Darwin's POV***_

Darwin and Charcoal came back from Mr. Small's house.

"I will never wear a Tutu! Why would a male ballerina need one?!" Charcoal questioned his father.

"They don't. But I guess Mr. Small just likes it." Darwin said.

"Darwin! Come here." Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Darwin said as he got up and went to her.

Rachel was sorting through the mail and handed Darwin a letter.

"This is for you. It looks important." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Darwin said.

The envelope was a black envelope laced with red velvet leather. It looked very important. Darwin opened it an begun to read it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Darwin,<em>

_It is great that I have finally found you! How is your family? It has been years since we have seen each other. Well enough with the chit chat. I am writing this to give you an exclusive invitation to my extravagant party! The invitation is enclosed in the envelope as well as directions. You will be in the V.I.P list as one of my very special friends._

_Hope to see you there‚_

_Signed‚ your past love‚ Masami._"

* * *

><p>"Holy fishes!" Darwin exclaimed.<p>

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing! Not a thing. Hehehe...just a really good sale at this store! Thats all. This isn't anything anyway. Ill just throw it away." Darwin said nervously.

"_If Rachel saw this she would go over there and kick Masami's ass herself! I don't need this party anyway._" Darwin thought while he was putting the invitation in the trash.

_***Ring! Ring!***_

Before Darwin could get rid of the mail‚ his cellphone rang. Darwin picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Darwin asked.

"Hello Mr. Watterson. This is Noah. You know‚ the doughnut?"

"Oh yeah. What's the matter?" Darwin asked.

"Have you watched anything about Masami Cloudsdale lately?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Me and her knew each other. I guess she is having a lot of fun with her money. Why? Do you want to gossip?" Darwin said.

"No. You heard of all the people who have been found there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Darwin said.

"Well...that was a lie. Many people who have went to her parties have never returned." Noah said.

"Oh no. So are you guys searching her for them?" Darwin asked.

"Sadly no. We cant." Noah said.

"Why not?" Darwin asked.

"She denies knowing anything about their disappearances and since we do not have solid evidence that she is involved‚ we can do nothing. But we know that is a lie. She has gotten away with many crimes because of her status. But if she was found responsible of a crime of this magnitude..." Noah said.

"It would end her party. I get it. But why tell me this?" Darwin asked.

"You received an invitation to her latest party didn't you?" Noah asked.

"How...did you know that?... Do you guys check my mail?!" Darwin asked surprised.

"For your protection. Will you go there?" Noah asked.

"Hell no! I don't want to be involved with her." Darwin said.

"But you could be a big help. You could know what is going on in the inside and see what is really going on." Noah said.

"What would I tell my wife? You want me to lie to her?" Darwin said.

"I'm not trying to pull you away from your family. I am simply asking for your help. Please just... think about it." Noah said before hanging up.

"What was the call?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing important. Really." Darwin said.

"Should I do anything? It really isn't my problem. Not like she would actually kidnap people. They are probably just some lost drunks...yeah. Not my issue." Darwin thought.

Darwin however took out the invitation‚ folded it and put in his wallet. Just in case.

_***Gumball's POV***_

It was now nighttime with the Watterson's finishing eating dinner. Gumball sat down on the couch to relax.

"Hey daddy!" Scrapper said pulling Gumball's leg.

Gumball looked at his feet to see his youngest children, Belle and Scrapper at his feet.

"What is it kids?"

"Can I learn to fight too?" Scrapper asked.

"And me?" Belle asked.

"You two don't need to worry about that. You are too young." Gumball said.

"But it's not fair that Gumdrop and everyone else can but not us!" Belle said.

Gumball placed a hand on each of his children's shoulders.

"Some really bad people are trying to hurt us. And I don't want any of you to be in any danger." Gumball told the two.

_***Author's Note: Scrapper and Belle are around 6-7 years old. Making them the youngest. Everyone else is in their mid to late teens.***_

"But can't we at least learn somethings? What would stop them from messing with us just because we are little?" Scrapper said.

"If we just know how to defend ourselves‚ wouldn't that be good enough? If we don't know anything it would just be worst If the bad people ever tried to hurt us. Can you and Mommy just teach us a few things?...Please?" Belle said making big kitten eyes.

"_Awww. Belle is making the face!_" Gumball thought.

Gumball decided that there would be no harm in them learning to fight and to defend themselves. Just as long as they do not get involved in actual fighting.

"Oh alright. Belle and Scrapper. Tomorrow you two can train with your mother and then with me after im done with Gumdrop. Ok?" Gumball said.

"Carrie. You don't mind do you?" Gumball asked his wife across the room.

"No. I guess not." Carrie said.

"Yay! I love you daddy!" Belle said.

"Love you too. Now get in to bed." Gumball said as he patted her head.

Belle and Scrapper went to their rooms for bed.

Gumdrop went to his room to change for a shower but could not open the door. The door was locked.

"Hey! Let me in!" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop! You cant..." Amy tried to say before being cut off by Amy.

"No! We cant!" Marmalade said from behind the door.

"What are you doing im my room Marmalade?" Gumdrop asked.

"Trying on dresses with Amy. We have to look good since you are treating to dinner!" Marmalade said.

"Oh...right. I got all this cash." Gumdrop said remembering the $800 he received from his dad.

"So where are we going?" Marmalade asked.

"Why am I even paying for all of this?! Deejay was the one who organized the whole thing!" Gumdrop said.

"But your the one who decided to go to the Carnival and Dinner as well as movies!" Marmalade said.

"I'm paying... for my sister's date." Gumdrop muttered while holding his forehead in frustration.

"And thanks for that!" Marmalade said.

"How long will you two be in there?" Gumdrop asked.

"Well we got alot of clothes so...3 hours at least." Marmalade said.

"3 hours?!...you know what...just take my room for the night. Ill sleep on the floor Gumdrop said.

"Good night Guys!" Gumdrop said as he walked back downstairs.

"Good night Gumdrop! Love ya!" Marmalade said.

"Good night! Love yo-..." Amy silenced herself quickly and Marmalade covered Amy's mouth.

Gumdrop heard what she was about to say and rushed back to the door.

"What was that?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Umm...she said..."dove's few"! Yeah she was talking about...doves!" Marmalade said while still covering Amy's mouth.

"Oh. Ok...well. Goodnight." Gumdrop said as he went down stairs.

"_For a second there I thought she said...well I guess she didn't._" Gumdrop thought

_***Amy's POV***_

Marmalade let her hands off my mouth. I was lucky to have her back me up.

"That was too close! You almost gave it away!" Marmalade said.

"I know Im sorry. It just slipped out." Amy said.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Marmalade said.

"And you want Gumdrop." Marmalade teased her.

Amy looked away to the ground.

"And that is why I am picking your dress!" Marmalade said.

"I think this would look great on you! Or how about this one? It works with your skin tone...er..ghost tone. Or...ectoplasm...It looks good!" Marmalade said.

"What will you wear?" Amy asked.

"How about...this dress and this bow?" Marmalade asked getting the clothes she would wear.

"They look great! They're your iconic orange and black colors too!" Amy said.

"Now Amy. I need to ask you. Can you make legs and a body for yourself? Like I can?" Marmalade asked.

"I dont really know. I never tried it." Amy said.

"_She can eat so she should be able to. And Mom said that she could be at least Tier 4 or 5._" Marmalade thought.

"I think It would be best to try to make a body for the date. To look even better in your dress. Can you try to do that?" Marmalade asked.

"I can try." Amy said.

Amy grunted and made weird faces trying to force a body onto herself.

"_Body on!...Body activate!... Body go!...this is hard...Hard! That's it! Solid...solid...solid!_" Amy kept thinking.

After a while of thinking she plopped right on the ground.

"Ow! I landed on my...ass? I have an ass?" Amy asked herself as she could see her new body.

"I have legs! I have arms! I have a body!" Amy cheered.

"Yes!...um." Marmalade said.

Amy got off the floor and and stood up.

"What is it? Wooaahh." Amy said as she wobbled a bit trying to adjust to having legs.

"Your...naked." Marmalade said.

Amy looked at herself and saw that she had every feature of a female body. Every feature. Including breasts and a private area. Since she usually has no clothes on‚ when she shifted into her body‚ she was nude.

"Eeeihh!" Amy yelped trying to cover herself.

"Don't worry. I have some clean underclothes." Marmalade said.

***Living Room***

Gumdrop got a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor. He laid on the floor and slept. He dreamed about his date with Amy. Him and Amy were on the top of a ferris wheel looking at the sun rising.

"The sun is beautiful!" Amy exclaimed in wonderment.

"Yes it is." Gumdrop said.

He then held onto Amy's hand and turned her head to face his while staring into her eyes.

"But Amy. You are more beautiful than that. I could look at you all day and never tire." Gumdrop said romantically.

"Oh...you dont mean that." Amy said.

Gumdrop then tilted her chin upwards so that her lips were facing his. Her lips quivered with anticipation for a kiss.

"Let me prove you wrong." Gumdrop said.

He leaned into Amy's lips and closed his eyes to enjoy the majestic moment.

Gumdrop woke up before anything happened with the sun shining on his face. It was now morning.

_**Yes. It is true. I used a bit too many TFS references this chapter. Don't worry. I only used them for comedic elements. This won't be an everyday thing. I don't want to be unoriginal. Well this was chapter 34! What does Gumball have in store for Gumdrop tomorrow? What will Scrapper and Belle learn from their parents tomorrow? And will Gumdrop be ready for his double date? Find out next time on "Family Ties"!**_

_**P.S "If Ive got it‚ I suck it" was from Marches45's fic "Payback"! Check it out!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey guys! Chapter 35 is up! Now listen. Allergies have been attacking me lately so I haven't been doing my best. If this chapter isn't as good as you thought or a bit cliche, please let me know so that I can do better! Thank you and enjoy!**_

_***Friday***_

Gumdrop awoken from a great dream foreseeing his date with Amy with the two almost sharing a kiss. But was abruptly ended by the shine of the sun.

"Aww come on! Always at the good part‚ dreams end!" Gumdrop whined in thought.

*Purr*

Gumdrop purred as he got up from the floor and stretched. He looked at the clock and it read 12:00 p.m. Everyone besides Himself‚ Amy and his father left for training.

"I slept a long time! Man I feel good! I should sleep on the floor more often!" Gumdrop said.

"Now for food!" Gumdrop said as he dashed to the kitchen.

Gumdrop was looking through the cabinets and found that they were completely empty. He looked in the fridge and was surprised that it was completely empty.

Gumball came into the kitchen.

"Dad. Where did all the food go?! Did mom go on a eating spree again?!" Gumdrop asked.

"She only did that while she was pregnant and no." Gumball said.

"I hid all the food." Gumball said.

"...why? I'm starving." Gumdrop said.

"Exactly. We will be having a little challenge today." Gumball said.

"Challenge? What does that have to do with food?" Gumdrop asked.

"You and me will be training...all day until your mother returns. If you do good‚ you will be able to eat." Gumball said.

Gumdrop's eye's widened in surprise.

"You're...kidding. Right?" Gumdrop asked.

"Why would I take all the food in the house if I was kidding?" Gumball said.

"Why do this to me?" Gumdrop asked.

"To discipline you. To teach you to not stop fighting. No matter what pain you feel." Gumball said.

"How will I be able to go all day training with you without any nourishment?" Gumdrop asked.

"All you will be able to drink to is water. That and your willpower should be enough. I'm just trying to make you stronger Gumdrop." Gumball said.

"...well what choice do I have? Let's do this." Gumdrop said.

Gumball nodded his head.

"Ok. Then lets go downstairs. Lets spar like we did 2 weeks ago." Gumball said.

"Alright dad. No ShadowThourne right?" Gumdrop said.

"Right. And don't worry‚ Varric won't be helping me out either." Gumball said.

The father and son made it downstairs.

_***Forest of Doom***_

In the Forest of doom‚ Carrie was making the girls rise the dead. This was far more difficult than any of them thought.

"Come on you Ant! Move again!" Sindy struggled trying to raise an ant from the dead.

Marmalade was trying to reanimate a small bird but she couldn't make it move.

Ranae and Skye tried bringing back two dead raccoons. But they both failed.

*sigh* Carrie sighed.

"Hey mommy! Can I try too?" Scrapper asked.

"Sure sweetie. You can." Carrie said.

Scrapper walked over to a dead raccoon and tried his hand at resurrecting it.

"But in order to do this, you must imagine your soul, a piece of it being used and being given to these deceased bodies. Let the soul move through the body and allow it to breathe into this life once again..." Carrie said

"Done!" Scrapper yelled.

Everyone turned around to see the once dead raccoon walking, and sniffing at the ground.

"What the hell?!" Marmalade, Sindy, Skye and Ranae said in unison.

"Good job Scrapper!" Belled cheered in the background.

"How did you do that?" Carrie said just as surprised.

"I don't know. I just did it! It was easy!" Scrapper said happily

"Well. Well. Well. I am impressed! Looks like we have a young prodigy here!" Carrie said.

"Not fair! It was hard as crap for us!" Marmalade complained.

"Even me!" Skye said.

"Look mommy! I'm going to try this now!" Scrapper said.

He held his hands close to his chest and then spread them apart quickly. The ant, the dead bird and the two other dead raccoons came springing back to life.

He raised his hands again and 10 skeletons rose from the soil standing upright.

"Oh….my…." Ranae muttered.

"Hehehehe! Did I do good mommy?" Scrapper said.

"Mass…..Resurrection…" Carrie said.

"I can make them dance!" Scrapper said.

He folded his arms and the newly resurrected bodies did the same.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Scrapper said.

He did the "Gangnam Style" dance and the skeletons mimicked him.

"...Should we feel proud or ashamed that our 7 year old brother, did a skill which none of us can even do?" Marmalade asked.

"...yes." Sindy said.

"And now he is just playing with them like it was nothing…." Marmalade said.

"yes again…" Skye said.

"Now this!" Scrapper said.

"This is a thriller! Thriller night! And no one's about to save from the beast about to strike!" Scrapper sang "Thriller" by Michael Jackson and danced like a zombie and his undead minion's did the same.

"Mom?...Can u do that?" Ranae asked.

"Yes….But not always can I do it so…..precise." Carrie said.

"_Its like he is controlling everyone of them without struggle. The bodies are not walking around mindlessly...they are being possessed! And he didn't even leave his body. He's controlling them with sheer will alone!_" Carrie thought shocked.

"Scrapper!" Carrie said.

"Yes?" Scrapper asked as he stopped dancing and the others did the same.

"Can you...make that raccoon go up that tree?" Carrie asked.

"Sure!" Scrapper said.

Scrapper pointed to the tree and the raccoon ran and climbed up to the highest branch.

"Now make that skeleton fight the other one." Carrie asked.

Scrapper moved his finger causing the skeleton to put his fists up and punch one skeleton.

"This isn't just resurrection, its mass possession! Scrapper, you truly are a prodigy!" Carrie said.

"What's a prodo-pee?" Scrapper asked.

"Nothing! Give mommy a hug!" Carrie said with her arms open.

Scrapper ran to her and embraced her.

"My little boy! You did great today! Way better than those others…" Carrie said with the girls overflowing with jealousy and embarrassment.

"What Tier is Scrapper then?!" Skye asked.

"I….don't know…." Carrie said still astonished at what her son did.

The ant walked over to Scrapper's foot and stood still.

"Oh what was that?" Scrapper asked as he knelt down to the ant.

"mmhmm...yes...alright i'll tell them." Scrapper said while "talking" to the ant.

"He says that he was asleep for a long time and I woke him up." Scrapper told his mother.

"You can talk to the dead as well?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah! They are talking right now!" Scrapper said.

"You see over….huh?" Scrapper was pointing to an skeleton and something shot from his finger. A blue beam of energy which caused the skeleton to break apart.

Ranae went over to the broken skeleton and touched it. She retracted her hand quickly at the touch.

"Its really cold!" Ranae said.

"Energy beams too?" Carrie asked.

"What happened?" Scrapper asked.

"You are able to use more powers than you should. You are gifted!" Carrie said.

"Thank you mommy!" Scrapper said.

"My turn now!" Belle said.

"_Oh hell no! I won't be upstaged by my little brother, and now my little sister!_" Marmalade thought.

"_I will try harder!_" Sindy thought.

"_I'll show them!_" Ranae thought.

"_What I can do!_" Skye thought.

_***The Watterson Household***_

Gumball and Gumdrop were once again sparing. They have been fighting for 5 hours now‚ with both of them deprived of energy and food. Amy and Varric (in his sword form) were upstairs‚ trying not to get involved in their training for the time being.

"Do you think they are ok? They haven't come out yet!" Amy said worried.

"Gumball is trying to discipline him. He is trying to let him find his own strength‚ apart from his ghost powers or you." Varric said.

"But‚ what If he cannot go on? He may need me!" Amy said.

"Amy. I understand that you care deeply for Gumdrop‚ but imagine how he feels. He knows that the only reason he has survived this long was because of you. Without you or his ShadowThourne‚ he thinks he is powerless." Varric said.

"It hurts a Man's pride and spirit to be dependent on other forces to prevail. Gumball is proving to him that he has his own strength to use." Varric said.

"So if you want him to grow stronger on his own‚ don't help him right now. Even if he may be bleeding from the inside‚ do not..." Varric was saying.

_***Gumdrop's POV***_

"I am bleeding in the inside!" Gumdrop groaned in pain.

"Gumdrop! Get up!" Gumball demanded.

"I can't *grunt* go on." Gumdrop groaned.

"Do you really think the Simi-8's will give a damn if you are hurt?!" Gumball said sternly.

Gumdrop has been beaten multiple times by his father. His fighting skills were well developed but they were still not at his father's level.

"Dont you want to crush them like you told us?! Or were you just playing hero?!" Gumball asked.

Gumdrop still struggled to move.

"Or are you just truly this weak without your powers?! With your borrowed and inherited abilities‚ are you truly strong?! Was you meeting Amy an accident? Was her giving you the ShadowThourne an accident? Was your mere birth an accident?!" Gumball kept bashing his son with harsh questions.

"_What the hell am I saying?! I'm being way too difficult!_" Gumball thought.

"No! *cough* Shut up!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Then stand up! And make me!" Gumball said.

Gumdrop was finally able to stand on his feet‚ yet he vomited on the floor with splashes of blood mixed in.

"_Shit! What have I done?! I was being way to hard!_" Gumball thought as he ran to his son.

"Stop!" Gumdrop shouted.

Gumdrop was still standing. He was malnourished and weak‚ yet he still stood and wiped the vomit and blood from his mouth.

"Do you...*cough*...have any idea what I'm going through right now?! All of my family is being targeted... hunted...and will probably be killed! And all of their lives‚ depend on me!" Gumdrop retorted.

"My ShadowThourne was not just borrowed!" Gumdrop yelled.

His ShadowThourne became fully active from the extreme emotional state he was in.

"Every damn mark I have on my body shows what I had to go through to get it! The pain‚ the hate‚ the evil I had to resist to survive is visible by these! I earned it! The ShadowThourne does not GIVE me power. It shows MY power! It is nobody else's... But mine!" Gumdrop yelled.

Gumball looked in awe of his son at his determination‚ resolve and anger. Gumdrop's ShadowThourne started to glow brightly.

"So if you think that this training means anything to me‚ your dead wrong!" Gumdrop was saying.

His tattoo's suddenly spread to around his waist. The tiger paw tattoo glowed bight red as well.

"So keep making things hell for me! Make me angrier! Give me more reason to hate them! Make my ShadowThourne spread! Because I WILL kill Simian‚ I WILL avenge Amy‚ Jericho and their family...EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MY HUMANITY‚ MY LIFE‚ MY VERY SOUL IF I HAVE TO!" Gumdrop screamed at Gumball.

"Your willing to go that far? Why sacrifice so much?" Gumball asked.

"Because...those who are not willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING...GAIN NOTHING!" Gumdrop yelled.

"I'll protect you! Mom! Marmalade! Carine! Amy! Everybody! So please...keep pushing me! To become the hero I need to be!" Gumdrop said with triumph.

A tattoo shot from his left shoulder onto his bicep. It was a tattoo of a blade which looked very similar to Amy's Sword from.

Gumdrop's body was now radiating steam from his internal body‚ signaling that Gumdrop could now heal himself.

"_Two new tattoo's? And why was one tattoo shining more brightly than the others?_" Gumball thought to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me." Gumdrop said as his tattoos receded. However his tiger paw tattoo would not go away.

"Are you sure?" Gumball asked.

Gumdrop nodded his head and prepared himself for battle.

"_Gumdrop. Sorry for being so hard on you. But I'm so proud of you to see how strong you really are! I'm honored to be your father._" Gumball thought.

_***Carbon's POV***_

"Woah! Woah! Grandma stop! I don't want to fight you!" Carbon yelled while dodging punches.

"That makes one of us!" Nicole yelled.

Nicole was sparring as well with Carbon. Instead of usual army style workouts, she decided to mess with her grandson a little bit.

"Come on! Hit me!" Nicole yelled.

"I won't hit my grandmother!" Carbon yelled back.

Nicole punched Carbon in the gut and lifted him over her head. She then threw him far to the next house on the right‚ breaking the wall in the house.

"WAAATTTEEERRRSSSOOONNNN!" A VERY old Mr. Robinson yelled. He was very old yet still was ripe with anger.

"Sorry...*grunt*...Mr. Robinson.." Carbon struggled while getting up from the rubble.

"You can't take a beating from your own grandmother?! You are just a weakling!" Nicole said.

"I'm no weakling... Damn you punch hard!" Carbon grunted in pain.

Nicole quickly dashed to Carbon and before he could react‚ she punched him again.

"No cursing in my house! Arrgh! What's... around my neck?" Nicole said.

Unbeknownst to her‚ Carine was able to sneak behind her while invisible and attempted to choke her out.

Nicole took a deep sniff and knew who It was.

"Nice Carine! Sneaking up on the enemy while they are distracted! But..." Nicole said.

Nicole flipped herself up and landed on her back with Carine hitting the ground causing her to let go off Nicole.

"Your going to have to be much faster than that!" Nicole said.

"Ow...ow...ow." Carine muttered in pain.

"Grandma. Don't you think your being to...harsh?" Stormy asked.

"Oh! So you think I'm being to hard on them?" Nicole asked.

"Um...yes?" Stormy said.

"Well congratulations! You can share it with them! All of you can!" Nicole yelled.

"_Grandma...is the devil..._" Marissa thought.

_***Sophie's POV***_

Sophie was walking around the neighborhood for one purpose only. To see Gumdrop.

"_Gumdrop! I'm cooomminnnggg!_" Sophie sang in her head.

She made it to his house hoping to envelope him in hugs and kisses. She rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. She rang the doorbell again and heard a female voice say:

"I'll be right there!" The voice said.

The door opened and Sophie's expression went from sweet to sour in an instant. It was Amy at the door.

"Oh. You again." Amy said.

"Likewise." Sophie said.

"Let me guess. You're here for Gumdrop." Amy said.

"And what If I am?" Sophie said.

"Well he isn't here." Amy said.

A loud crash was heard by them coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing!" Amy said quickly.

"_Ahh! Good hit son!_" Gumball said from downstairs.

"Was that Mr. Watterson?" Sophie asked.

"No." Amy said.

"And why did he say "son?". Sophie asked.

"That could be any of his sons!" Amy said quickly.

Another loud crash was heard from the basement.

"_Be more careful Gumdrop!_" Gumball said.

"He just said GUMDROP!" Sophie said.

"No he didn't!" Amy said.

"_Gumdrop Christopher Watterson! Your mother is going to kill us if we break anything else!_" Gumball said.

"_Its not my fault!_" Gumdrop said.

"...bye." Amy said while slamming the door in her face.

"Hey! Open the door! I just want to talk to him!" Sophie yelled while banging the door.

"GRRAAHHH! Fine!" Sophie screamed as she left.

"_What does Gumdrop see in her anyway?! I mean come on!_" Sophie thought angrily.

_***Charcoal's POV***_

Charcoal was outside jogging in the hot late summer sun. He had music in his ears‚ a sweatband and a red jumpsuit.

"_Well. Tomorrow is the guy's date's with Amy and Marmalade. Man. Lucky bastards._" Charcoal thought.

"_They get to have girlfriends while I'm over here all forever alone._" Charcoal thought.

"_Hope I get one someday. Maybe...no. Its pointless to think that SHE would have any interest in me. She's crushing over Gumdrop after all._" Charcoal thought‚ thinking of his crush.

She was a cheerleader at Elmore Jr. High before it was destroyed. Her most noticeable feature was feature was her flaming hair. It was...you guess it! Sophie.

"_Gumdrop has Amy but I don't think that will stop Sophie. I guess It isn't meant to be I guess._" Charcoal thought.

Charcoal kept running and passed Gumdrop's house when he saw Sophie coming from there. He thought she must have wanted to see Gumdrop so he tried to ignore it. Until Sophie got his attention.

"Hey Charcoal!" Sophie yelled.

Charcoal stopped in his tracks and turned to Sophie.

"_Why would she call me?_" Charcoal thought.

"Uh Yeah? What's up?" Charcoal asked.

"What's with Gumdrop being in his house all day?" Sophie asked.

"_Hmm..I'd better not tell her about what his ShadowThourne is, or about his double date._" Charcoal thought.

"Oh he's just training with his dad in-case of those Simi-8's and getting ready for his date." Charcoal said quickly.

"_DAMMIT!_" Charcoal thought

"Date?! What date?!" Sophie said shocked.

"_Ok! I must NOT tell her its with Amy!_" Charcoal thought.

"A double date with Deejay and Marmalade. He's taking Amy." Charcoal said quickly again.

"_Dammit! Why can't I keep secrets from my crush?!_" Charcoal thought.

"WHAT?!" Sophie said.

"Ummm….gotta go!" Charcoal said as he sprinted home.

"_A date with Amy?! NO! They are going to be all over each other with no chance of me being with him! There's nothing I can do…...unless._" Sophie was thinking.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sophie yelled.

Charcoal stopped running and turned back.

"Are..you going with them?" Sophie asked.

"No. I'm not since I don't have a date to take." Charcoal said.

"Oh! Well...how about me?" Sophie asked.

"What about you?" Charcoal asked.

"How about I be your date?" Sophie said.

Charcoal's face was slightly blushing.

"You..w-want to go...with me?" Charcoal asked with a slight stutter.

"Is that ok?" Sophie said.

"Y-yeah it's ok! *clears throat* I mean‚ of course." Charcoal said.

"Good! So when and where?" Sophie asked.

"Tomorrow night at Gumdrop's place. He will decide where to go." Charcoal said.

"Alright! It's a date then!" Sophie said with a fake smile and walked toward back home.

"_Perfect! Now I can see what they are going to do there and nobody will suspect a thing!_" Sophie thought.

Now‚ any normal minded teenage boy would be able to see right through Sophie's facade and know that they were simply going to be used for the girl's own gain. But‚ for a love sick boy, love can be blind.

"Wooohooo! Yes! Yes! Hell yes!" Charcoal cheered.

"I can't believe Sophie asked ME out on a date! I have to tell everyone!" Charcoal said as he ran back home happier than he ever was before.

_***Few hours later***_

Carrie returned home with everyone with her. Everyone was once again exhausted except for Scrapper and Belle. Carrie opened the door.

"Hey! Were back!" Carrie said.

*Crash!*

They were startled by Gumball bursting from the floorboards. He hit the ceiling and fell back to the floor on Carrie's feet.

"Oww..ow..ow- Ok! Everything hurts! Everything hurts." Gumball groaned.

*Hmph*

"Karma is a bitch huh?" Carrie said.

"Yes...it is...Carrie." Gumball said weakly.

"I am reaallllyyyy hungry. Where's the food?" Gumball asked.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Carrie asked.

"Oh I made me and Gumdrop fast from food for the whole day and we sparred all day." Gumball said.

"What?! Are you insane?! Gumdrop was in a coma for a week! Are you trying to kill him?!" Carrie said.

"Hey! He was the one kicking my ass today!" Gumball said.

"Hey mom! And sorry dad." Gumdrop said while coming up the stairs from the basement.

"Gumdrop! Did your father hurt you? You must be starving!" Carrie said.

"No mom. Actually I'm pretty good. Thanks to dad‚ I have some new powers!" Gumdrop said.

"Really?" Carrie said.

"Yeah. I can heal myself so I didn't feel hungry at all! And I got these two!" Gumdrop said lifting his shirt.

He activated the new tattoo's around his waist and on his left arm and deactivated them soon after.

"The one on my waist is probably where the healing came from." Gumdrop said.

"Very good! What does that one do?" Carrie asked pointing to his arm.

"I don't know. But while fighting‚ my abdomen mark glowed really bright." Gumdrop said.

"And he was able to kick my ass! Oww..." Gumball said.

"Hey Gumdrop! Are you OK?" Amy asked hearing the commotion.

"Yeah Amy. No need to worry." Gumdrop said.

"What about me?! Ow...I'm an old man getting beaten up by my son and no sympathy for me?" Gumball groaned.

"No!" Carrie said.

"...that's really cold." Gumball said.

"No this is!" Scrapper said before shooting a beam of cold energy at his father's leg.

"AAAAHHHH AAAHAHAHAAAA WHY?!" Gumball cried.

"Someone! Give me a senzu bean!" Gumball said.

"Dad this isn't Dragon Ball Z." Gumdrop said.

"With the way this story's plot is going‚ it might as well be!" Gumball said.

***Author's Note: Fouth wall: Broken!***

"Scrapper! What the hell was that?!" Gumball said.

"Oh about that! Turns out little Scrapper is an exceptionally talented ghost! Almost as good as me!" Carrie said.

"Really? Thats great! What about everyone else?" Gumball asked.

"Well with time‚ Skye‚ Sindy‚ Ranae and Marmalade were able to raise one thing from the dead each. Belle on the other hand‚ couldn't." Carrie said.

"Oh. Well don't worry Belle. At least you tried." Gumball said.

"But‚ she can do this!" Carrie said.

Belle cupped her hands together and a very bright ball of bright energy was made.

"I can make light!" Belle said.

"That's great Belle!" Gumball said.

"Want to see it?" Belle went to Gumball and put it very close to his face.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Gumball screamed from pain.

"Oops." Belle said.

"I can never catch a break!" Gumball yelled.

Carbon‚ Marissa‚ Carine‚ Stormy and Sally made it home and opened the door. The were covered in bruises and black eyes except for Sally.

"What happened to you?!" Carrie asked.

"Their grandmother happened." Sally said

"Why didn't you just send us to Great granny JoJo?" Carine asked.

"She barely even remembers who you are." Carrie said.

"Still better than getting our butts kicked by someone we didn't expect to be so strong." Carbon said.

"I know that feel bro...son." Gumball said still on the floor.

***9:00 p.m***

Gumdrop's cellphone rang. He picked it up and sae that it was Charcoal.

"Hey Char. What's up?" Gumdrop said.

"You will never guessed what happened today!" Charcoal said ecstatically.

"What?" Gumdrop asked.

"Sophie! She asked me out on a date!" Charcoal said.

"W-what?! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Your talking about fire-haired Sophie?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah!" Charcoal said.

"Wow...thank god! She's out of my hair!" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. So‚ do you think it would be ok for me to join you and Deejay tomorrow night?" Charcoal asked.

"Hmmm...a triple date? Yeah! Sounds great!" Gumdrop said.

"Perfect! I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Charcoal said before he hung up.

"Charcoal was able to get Sophie. He really is the "Love Doctor." Gumdrop thought.

_***Charcoal's POV***_

Charcoal told his parents about his date. His parents were proud but his mother was the most happy.

"Ok Char. In order to be a great date‚ you must be the perfect gentleman! Which is exactly why I bought you this!" Rachel said handing her son a book.

"...The Book of etiquette?" Charcoal questioned.

"It will teach you how to act like a gentleman‚ speak like one and walk like one." Rachel said.

"What happened to me just being myself?" Charcoal said.

"No. Girls may say that but they don't really mean it." Rachel said.

"Now be sure to read it all!" Rachel said.

"Ok then. Let's get started!" Charcoal said while opening the book.

"Chapter 1: Speech" Charcoal read.

**_*Several hours later*_**

"The...end." Charcoal finished the entire book and his face plopped on the table on which he was reading.

His alarm went off and it read 7:00 a.m. It was morning.

The sleep deprived Charcoal got up from his book and fell to the ground.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a secret picture of Sophie he has taken some time ago.

"_For Sophie...It will be worth it._" Charcoal thought.

_**Again! I really do hope you will all be 100% honest in the reviews! Let me know when I'm slacking off or getting too side tracked within reason! Thanks and I will see you all next Chapter, when Gumdrop's TRIPLE date and Gumball's guys night out begins!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Today is the day! Gumdrop and Amy! Marmalade and Deejay! Charcoal and Soph-ay! Rhyme! Lol.**_

_**Dang this took awhile! A week for a chapter?! Come on me!**_

_**I have a few shoutouts to some people but i'll give them after the chapter. See y'all soon!**_

***Saturday Morning***

Gumdrop woke up from the floor (which he slept on once again), Deejay and Charcoal got out of their beds in their homes. Their minds were clear yet their hearts were pumping and their stomachs was full of butterflies.

"_Today.._" Gumdrop thought.

"_Is…_" Deejay thought.

"_the day!_" Charcoal thought.

Amy‚ Marmalade and Sophie woke up. They knew what day it was and what they were going to do.

"_Today..._" Amy thought.

"_Is..._" Marmalade thought.

"_the day!_" Sophie thought.

Gumball‚ Damien‚ Darwin and Bobert woke up from sleep. They were well rested and ready to carry out their plans.

"_Today..._" Bobert thought.

"_Is..._" Gumball thought.

"_The day..._" Damien thought.

"_To party!_" Darwin thought.

Gumdrop went to the kitchen‚ thankfully all the food was there as promised. He made waffles and poured syrup on them. His father and mother walked in the kitchen.

"Ready for the night?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah! I'm ready for everything! I have it all planned too. We are going to "_Certains restaurant chic_!" (French for "Some fancy Restaurant".)

"Oohh! Very expensive! High class too!" Carrie said.

"Hmph. Wish you would take me there Carrie." Gumball said.

"...shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Carrie asked.

"Well! Sometimes I like to be treated!" Gumball said as he turned his back to them.

"_Your acting like a woman._" Varric said.

"_No I'm not._" Gumball thought.

"_Yes let me rephrase it. Your acting like a little bitch._" Varric said.

"_Stop using new words!_" Gumball thought angrily.

***Outside View***

"Ok...well anyway‚ then we will be going to the movies to see whatever they want. Then we are going over to the karaoke club to sing some songs. And finally we are going to go bananas at the carnival since its open late." Gumdrop said.

"Sounds like you and Amy will have a great time!" Carrie said.

"Speaking of Amy." Carrie said as Amy came to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Amy said.

"Morning." Carrie and Gumdrop said.

"W-what? Where? Oh! Morning!" Gumball said coming out of his trance.

Marmalade along with everyone else came to the kitchen to eat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sindy asked.

"Gumdrop‚ Amy and Marmalade have to get ready for tonight." Carrie said.

"The rest of you. Do the same thing you did yesterday." Gumball said.

"What?!" Everyone excluding Gumdrop‚ Amy and Marmalade said.

"But! It's the weekend!" Carbon said.

"And? Everyday the the past two weeks have been the weekend." Gumball said.

"You want us to keep at this? I don't think my body can take it!" Marissa said.

"You didn't even have a body until last year. Might as well use it as much as you can." Gumball said.

"Do you want me to cry?! Do you want me to beg?! Do you want me to go on my knees and beg you not to let me go back?! I will do it! I'll freaking do it!" Carine said surprisingly serious.

"No." Gumball said flatly.

"...pleeaaassseee daddy?" Carine said making a cute cat face.

"Ok let me explain something to you. Ever since your little psycho episode last Wednesday‚ cute is now scary coming from you. So stop it." Gumball said.

Carine's face went from happy to depressed.

"Can we play with you now daddy?" Scrapper asked.

"Want to see my light again?" Belle asked shining her light ball.

"No! No...thats fine Belle." Gumball said shielding his eyes.

"Maybe just a little bit. My body still aches from yesterday." Gumball said.

Gumball turned his attention to Gumdrop.

"Now Gumdrop. I need to talk with you. Come here please?" Gumball asked.

"Ok dad." Gumdrop said as he got up from the table.

Carrie had a thought in mind. She went over to Sally.

"Hey‚ Sally. I need to have a chat with you as well." Carrie said.

"Of course Mrs. Watterson." Sally said.

Carrie led Sally upstairs to her room.

*Carrie and Gumball's Bedroom*

Carrie led Sally to her room and sat down on the bed. Sally was a bit confused as to why she was here.

"Please. Take a seat next to me." Carrie asked.

"Sure." Sally said.

She took a seat next to Carrie. Carrie took a deep breath and looked to Sally.

"I'm just going to be real right now. Do you really want to marry my son?" Carrie said.

"What?" Sally said.

"Do you truly‚ with all of your heart‚ want to get involved in what's going on right now? I won't get angry if you have any second thoughts." Carrie asked.

"I-I want to marry Carbon. Of course!" Sally said.

"Even with all the pressure we are facing? Even when death could happen to anyone of us‚ including Carbon and you?" Carrie asked.

"Mrs. Watterson. You and your family have been the best to me. If it wasn't for Carbon and any of you...I don't think I would even be alive right now. I love this family. And I love Carbon. I would want nothing more than to be a Watterson." Sally said.

Carrie brought Sally over in a warm hug.

"Sally. You are like another daughter to me. To hear you say that makes me feel proud to have you as my daughter in law. Just promise me one thing." Carrie said.

"Yes?" Sally asked.

"Take good care of Carbon. Dont let him do things he may come to regret. He's still my first born child after all." Carrie said.

"I promise Mrs. Watterson." Sally said.

"Please. You have known me for a long time. Call me Mom." Carrie asked.

Upon hearing "Mom" Sally could not help but tear up. Sally's mother died during her birth and she never knew of a motherly figure until she met Carrie.

Sally hugged Carrie back and shed a tear.

"T-Thank you...mom." Sally said.

"Not a problem. It's great that you two are getting married. Now I'm not as mad because of you two having sex." Carrie said.

"W-What?!" W-We dont..." Sally tried explaining.

"I'm the mother of eleven children. I hear everything." Carrie said.

"_Oh...f#ck._" Sally thought.

"At least‚ you lost your virginities to each other and I know that you truly love my son‚ so it's not that big of an issue." Carrie said.

"You were a virgin at the time weren't you?" Carrie asked with a scary look on her face.

"Y-Yes! Carbon was my first!" Sally said.

"Good. Because if he wasn't...there would be another ghost in the family." Carrie said.

*gulp*

"Now come with me. I have to show you something." Carrie said.

Carrie got up and went to her closet. She got a cardboard box and pulled out two snow white wedding dresses. One was laced with pearl beads and silk. While the other had streaks of gold in the fabrics.

"This was my mothers wedding dress. And this one is mine. I wanted Skye to wear my mother's. And I want you to wear mine‚ for your wedding." Carrie said.

"Wear your wedding dress? But...I couldn't.." Sally said.

"Take it." Carrie insisted.

"But..." Sally stuttered.

"I insist. It would mean so much to me." Carrie said.

"M-mom...*sniffle*..." Sally choked on her words and her tears.

"WAAAAHAHAHA...AAAAAHHHH!" Sally cried on Carrie shoulder.

"Thank you...so much...You have been the mother I never had! *cry*" Sally bawled.

"It's alright Sally. Just promise me you will wear my wedding dress." Carrie said pulling Sally of her and bringing her face to hers so that they could talk.

"I promise. Thank you..." Sally said.

She buried her head into Carrie once again.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you...thank you..." Sally repeated as Carrie rubbed her head.

***Living Room***

"Alright Gumdrop. Take a seat." Gumball said.

"Ok." Gumdrop said as he sat on the couch.

"Now listen to me. You are getting older. You are starting to feel things you have never felt before. Your body is changing in many weird ways." Gumball said.

"Dad? I know what sex is. And I'm not having it anytime soon." Gumdrop said.

"That's exactly what Carbon said when he was your age." Gumball said.

"Wait. You knew that they were...?" Gumdrop asked.

"I'm the father of 11 children. I see and hear everything." Gumball said.

"Anyway. Back to our discussion. I already know you have experienced being sexually excited. But no matter how tempting it is.." Gumball was saying.

"Dad." Gumdrop said.

"No matter how good it feels.." Gumball said.

"Dad." Gumdrop said.

"No matter how much you think you need it..." Gumball said.

"Dad!" Gumdrop shouted.

"Even if you feel like ripping your hair off your head from anticipation!" Gumball said.

"Dad!" Gumdrop shouted.

"Do. Not. Have. Sex. Until. Your. Married. Because having kids is NOT the best choice for a teen. Trust me! I know. You have no Idea how hard it was for me and your mother. It's a freaking miracle that we were able to juggle school and taking care of Carbon and Skye. If it wasn't for Illusius and Mirabelle and my parents helping us out‚ we wouldn't be as comfortable as we are now." Gumball said.

***Author's note: The ages of Gumball and Carrie have been left unambiguous for a while but since I want Gumball and Carrie to have had Carbon and Skye when they were late teens...im going to make Gumball 35 and Carrie 34‚ which means that they were 18 and 17 at the time Carbon and Skye were born. The brother and sister duo would also be twins since they are each exactly 17.***

"Dad. I know." Gumdrop said.

"You'd better. Cause I ain't raising your babies." Gumball said.

***Ring! Ring***

Oh! That's my phone!" Gumball and Gumdrop said at the same time as they were both getting phone calls.

They got their cellphones and and answered.

"Hello?" They said.

***Gumdrop's phone call***

"_Hey Gumdrop_." Deejay said.

"Hey Deej." Gumdrop said.

"_Charcoal called me sounding like he was about to explode. Did you hear he was asked out on a date?_" Deejay said.

"Yeah. He called me about it last night. It's going to be the three of us I guess." Gumdrop said.

"_But dude. Don't you think this Is a little weird?_" Deejay said.

"What's weird?" Gumdrop asked.

"_Don't tell me you don't see something off here. Sophie‚ asking Charcoal on a date out of complete random. Did she even know Charcoal that well?_" Deejay asked.

"I don't think so. Now that I think about it." Gumdrop said.

"_Why would she just do that? Last I checked she was drooling all over you._" Deejay said.

"I don't know. For the sake of having a good time‚ let's not think about it. But we will keep an eye on her. Right?" Gumdrop said.

"_Right. See you tonight._" Deejay said.

"Ok. See you." Gumdrop said.

***Gumball's Phone call***

"Hello?" Gumball asked.

"_Hey Gumball._" Darwin said.

"Hey Darwin. You ready for the night?" Gumball asked.

"_I also heard that my son would be joining Gumdrop. I have the perfect plan._" Darwin said.

"Hold on bro. I'm getting another call." Gumball said.

"Hello?" Gumball asked.

"_Hey Gumball._" Damien said.

"Oh hey Damien. Let me get Darwin back and make it a three way." Gumball said.

"_Oh my….._" Varric said.

"Three way CALL!" Gumball said.

Gumdrop looked at his father confused while in his own phone call.

"_What?_" Damien asked.

"Nothing. Darwin is on the other line." Gumball said,

"_Hey Darwin._" Damien said.

"_Sup Damien?_" Darwin said.

"Alright Darwin. What's your plan?" Gumball asked.

"_Ok. So how about the three of us drive the kids to the restaurant they are suppose to go to, drop them off, then we can just go to Elmore city. Easy!_" Darwin explained.

"_Hmmm...it's a start. But what do we tell our wives?_" Damien asked.

"We will tell them we are...hmm...haven't really thought this through." Gumball said.

"**Damn it BlackAcez! You couldn't have written more of our sneak out plan?**" They all thought….breaking the fourth wall.

"_I believe I can be of assistance._" A robotic voice said.

"Bobert?!" Gumball‚ Darwin and Damien said in unison.

"_It's not gay if it's in a three way! But it is in a four way!_" Varric said jokingly.

"_God...dammit Varric. No more internet for you._" Gumball thought.

"_I would like to help you in your escape plan._" Bobert said.

"And how exactly would you do that?" Gumball asked.

"_Let me handle it. Give me a a moment and you will see._" Bobert said.

***Ring! Ring***

The trio's home phones rang. Since they were on their cellphones‚ their wives answered the phones.

"Hello?" Carrie asked while answering the phone.

"_Yes hello. This is the CEO of Comedy Central._" Bobert said with his voice altered.

"Oh! Hello." Carrie said.

"_I have noticed the comedic ability of your husband. I would like to invite him to a meeting with me tonight._" Bobert said.

"Really? I guess he finally caught his break! Well he is on the phone right now. Can I give him the message?" Carrie asked.

"_Of course. I will tell him where myself. Thank you, and have a nice day._" Bobert said before dropping the call.

Bobert then called Penny.

"Hello?" Penny asked.

"_Hello Mrs. GoldBrooke! This is Damien's manager!_" Bobert said.

"...Jeanne? Your voice sounds deeper. Do you have a sore throat?" Penny said.

"_Oh! Ummm..._" Bobert changed his voice to a more feminine voice.

"_Y-yeah sorry! I had a sore throat for a bit!_" Bobert said.

"_I have some good news!_" Bobert said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"_Damien has been doing pretty good in work and he has been invited to a promotion party!_" Bobert said.

"That's great! I'll tell him! Thanks for calling Jeanne! Bye!" Penny said.

Bobert calls Rachel next.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"_Hello Mrs. Watterson! This is Sport's agent Kyle Charnel. I'm calling to invite your husband for a meet up." _Bobert said.

"A sports agent?!" Rachel said surprised.

_"I want to offer, Darwin Watterson, a chance to train for the Olympic games for track running. Please notify him that I called and I will give him the details! Thank you and goodbye!_" Bobert said as he hang up and went back to his phone call with his friends.

"_I'm done._" Bobert said.

"I heard what you did man! Your awesome! Did I really get a show on Comedy Central?" Gumball asked.

"_Did I really get promoted?_" Damien asked.

"_Am I really going to the Olympics?_" Darwin asked.

"_No._" Bobert said.

"Oh." They said disappointed.

"Ok then. So the plan is that we drop our kids off‚ then we come to get you." Gumball said.

"_Alright! See you guys later!_" Darwin said.

"_Peace!_" Damien said.

Gumball got off the phone and spoke to Gumdrop.

"Son. Tell me you have something to wear." Gumball said.

"Weeeelllll..." Gumdrop trailed.

"Come with me. We are going to the #1 biggest and inexpensive clothing store in Elmore. Known only to Watterson men." Gumball said.

"Where's that?" Gumdrop asked.

"The junkyard." Gumball said.

***Charcoal's Room‚ 12:00 p.m.***

After spending his entire night reading the book of etiquette‚ Charcoal knew he needed to look presentable for his date night.

"Hey dad! Do you have any suits?" Charcoal asked his father.

"You are really serious about this huh? I may have some things in my closet." Darwin said from the next room

"Thanks!" Charcoal said.

He went to his parents bedroom and opened his father's closet and searched for anything good to wear.

"Crap! Nothing in here! Does dad even wear anything but shoes anyway?" Charcoal said.

"Wait. Whats this?" Charcoal said ad he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a jet black suit with a deep red undershirt and tie.

"This looks awesome! Where did dad get this?" Charcoal exclaimed.

"I am so wearing this! Lets see if it fits." Charcoal said.

Charcoal put on the suit‚ and it fitted perfectly.

"A perfect fit. I look great too!" Charcoal said looking at himself in the mirror.

While admiring his looks‚ he decided to take the time to practice his pick up lines and phrases. He imagined the image on the mirror to be Sophie.

*clears throat*

"H-Hello...Sophie. Er...Ms. Sophie! How are you this fine evening?" Charcoal said.

"You look lovely! Would you like to take a stroll in the beautiful moon light?" Charcoal asked.

"...yes?...no?..maybe?" Charcoal said.

"No." Someone said from the doorway.

Charcoal saw his mother watching him practice his lines.

"Mom! Come on!" Charcoal yelled.

"Hehehe. Sorry son. I just couldn't help it. Need some advice?" Rachel asked.

"I...well honestly‚ yes. I do." Charcoal said.

"Ok then." Rachel came behind Charcoal so that he could see her in the mirror.

"Well first of all‚ what should I say? The book had a lot of topics to start conversation‚ but I need to know what words to say to her." Charcoal said.

"Don't worry about that. Just be a good boy‚ and everything will fall in place." Rachel said.

"But I want to impress her. What do you like for a man to do for you?" Charcoal asked.

"To treat me with respect and be kind. Just like you father." Rachel said.

"What if it isn't enough?" Charcoal asked.

"Then she isn't worth your time and money! Never settle for anyone. Even if you think you may love them. Understand?" Rachel said.

"Yeah mom‚ I do. Thanks." Charcoal said.

"My pleasure. Now get back to practicing. Your father should have some cologne in the top drawer. Go for the blue bottle. Its my personal favorite." Rachel said with a smile.

She left the room and had Charcoal looking through the drawer for the cologne.

*sniff*

Charcoal smells the bottle.

"Mmmm! It does smell good!" Charcoal said.

"_Hope this day...will be worth it._" Charcoal said to himself, trying to give himself courage.

***Deejay's home‚ 3:00 p.m.***

Deejay found what he was going to wear tonight and set out his clothes. He stepped into the shower to get himself clean.

While washing his body‚ Deejay felt around his ribs to see if they were still tender.

"_Doesn't hurt as much as before‚ but still a bit sore._" Deejay thought.

Deejay looked up to the shower head while in deep thought.

"_I won't let it happen again. I can't allow it._" Deejay said internally.

"_Marmalade. I won't have you look after me all the time. Tonight! I look after you!_" Deejay thought pridefully.

Deejay exited the shower soon after and went to get dressed early.

"I still have a few hours till I have to meet up with the guys. What should I do?" Deejay asked himself.

"Stop talking to yourself and start talking to Marmalade." Alice said.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Deejay asked.

"Doesn't matter. You need more than nice clothes to be a good date. You need to know how to act." Alice said.

"How to act?" Deejay asked.

"How to act and how to talk‚ and how to smell. Just going in bare smelling isn't going to cut it." Alice said.

"B-But what should I do?! I don't want her to break up with me!" Deejay said.

"Chill out! Just one bad date wont make her break up with you. But this is your first date‚ so you need to make it count." Alice said.

"How do I make it count?" Deejay asked.

Alice went next to her brother to give him a talk.

"You need to treat her like she is the ONLY thing that matters. You buy her whatever she wants and do everything for her which she doesn't want to do." Alice said.

"So be her servant?" Deejay said.

"Exactly!" Alice said.

Alice was in her own fantasy‚ imagining Gumdrop being her date.

"And be sure to order dinner for her too! By her the most expensive thing on the menu‚ carry her across the town and yell to the world; I DO NOT DESERVE YOU! I WORSHIP YOU! I AM YOUR ETERNAL LOVE!" Alice shouted at the sky.

"Um...ok." Deejay said nervously.

"Well just follow that‚ and she will love you always!" Alice said before she skipped away happily.

"_She seriously needs to find people her own age._" Deejay thought.

***The original Watterson Household‚ earlier that day.***

Carbon‚ Stormy‚ Marissa and Carine were at Grandma Nicole's expecting the same hell for them. But instead…..

"Hey Kids! Want some cookies?" Nicole asked happily with a big tray of cookies.

"Uh? What?" Carbon said confused.

"There cookies! I also have some milk, and some juice, and some cake." Nicole said with a warm smile.

"YES! THIS! Is how a grandma should act!" Marissa shouted.

She then took half the tray of cookies and started to scarf them down.

"You want some juice Carine?" Nicole asked.

"Ummmm no thank you." Carine said.

"It's blueberry!" Nicole said.

Carine looked to the jug of juice with great interest.** (She loves berry drinks and sweets. Ironic for an emo girl like Carine huh?)**

"Was it made with real blueberries?" Carine asked.

"Yes." Nicole said.

"Thank you." Carine said quickly as she then took the jug of juice.

"Ok! Ok! This is a good day! Finally a break!" Stormy said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"_Ok something is seriously off. Why is Grandma so nice?_" Carbon thought.

"What's wrong Carby?" Nicole asked stroking Carbon's hair.

"N-nothing grandma!" Carbon said fearfully.

"Then sit down. And relax!" Nicole said.

"Yes ma'am!" Carbon said.

Carbon sat down and decided to help himself to a cookie.

"_Everything seem normal. Maybe grandma just wanted us to have a break for today._" Carbon thought seeing the placid peace of the family.

"_Time to relax!_" Carbon thought while eating his cookie.

"Now this is a very special day for you all!" Nicole said.

"Why's that Grandma?" Carbon asked.

"Because...it's the final test bitches!" Nicole screamed as she lunged towards them.

Carine‚ Marissa and Stormy immediately teleported away while Carbon was able to do so last minute.

Nicole broke the table she jumped on and looked back to her grandchildren with a smirk across her face.

"It seems you followed the first rule of combat: Expect the unexpected!" Nicole said.

"We knew something was up!" Marissa said.

"Cookies? Milk? Juice? Who would be stupid enough to fall for that?" Stormy said.

"Y-yeah! What she said!" Carbon said who actually was stupid enough to fall for the confections and deception of his grandmother.

"Final Test! Before I really start to show you what you all can do‚ I will have you all fight me! Only this time‚ no mercy!" Nicole said.

"No mercy?! What was last time then?!" Carine asked.

"Too much mercy! Now prepare yourselves!" Nicole said.

Nicole lunged at them once again with them dodging her.

"Ahh! What's going on?!" Anias asked from upstairs.

"Your mother. You know her." Richard said.

Nicole turned around and ran directly to Carine. She teleported away from her. And she was also invisible.

"I cant see you again huh? Alright. Your turn then!" She said to Carbon‚ Marissa and Stormy.

Nicole went straight towards Carbon. Marissa and Stormy tried to defend his but Carbon went to Nicole as well. Carbon grabbed her hands and they struggled for dominance.

"Oh. You think you are so tough don't you?" Nicole taunted.

Nicole attempted to knee him in the stomach only to be blocked by Carbon's leg. Carbon pushed her away from him so that he could have distance between the two.

"I should see what Carine is up to." Marissa thought.

Marissa teleported to an unknown location and stayed invisible.

"Alright sis. Looks like its just you and me against her." Carbon said to Stormy.

He turned to her and found that she was gone as well.

"Stormy? Stormy?" Carbon said confused.

"Hmph. Looks like your sisters left you. Now its just you and me!" Nicole said.

"But Grandma!" Carbon said.

Nicole ignored him and rushed at him. She kept trying to hit him with Carbon dodging her blows. Nicole lifted her leg to kick him and Carbon ducked. Nicole used the back of her foot to strike back down to Carbon's head. He took the hit and went to the ground, dizzy from the blow.

"Grand...ma. Why are you so...harsh on us?" Carbon asked.

"You still won't do anything?! Just because im your grandmother, you don't think you have the right to defend yourself? You're just going to let your emotions get in the way like that?" Nicole asked.

"But.." Carbon muttered.

"But nothing! Listen to me! When you are out there fighting again, you are going to have to fight without remorse, without any regret or hesitation or they will kill you if given the chance! If you don't even have the balls to fight me, then I guess your fight with UraXor was just a fluke after all!" Nicole yelled.

Nicole raised her leg to kick him again. But it was stopped by Carbon grabbing hold of her ankle. Nicole could feel his hands burn into her foot as he held on. In a quick burst of energy, Carbon rose from the ground and uppercutted his grandmother with his fist engulfed in fire, sending her to the ground.

As she fell, a bolt of lightning shot through her body. The lightning bolt ricocheted from the microwave and hit Nicole again. The bolt went to the ceiling fan and went back through her a third time. When the lightning exited her body, Stormy materialized from the lightning, appeared behind her and kicked her back forward.

Marissa and Carine reappeared with Marissa in front of Nicole and Carine behind her. Marissa kicked her forward and Carine kicked her backward. They both kicked her at the same time on opposite sides to keep her still. Carine then held Nicole down by her arms and Marissa held her legs.

"Guys! Do it now!" Carine yelled.

Stormy turned herself into lightning once again and Carbon ran towards her with his fist of fire.

In a split second realization, Nicole was able to move her body out of the way in time to avoid Stormy, which caused Carbon to get hit instead.

"No!" Marissa yelled.

"Wait! Look!" Carine said.

Carbon's body was in spasms, yet Carbon still managed to take control of his body's movement.

"Carbon! How are you able to move?" Stormy asked while she cycled through his body.

"I can't...let you...kill me...I have to….let you out!" Carbon said.

He slowly raised his hand to face his grandmother and snapped his fingers. This caused Stormy to exit his body, shooting through as well as igniting Nicole in red hot flames. Nicole fell down to the ground.

Carbon expelled the fire and ran over to his grandmother. Nicole's body was smoking from the electrocution.

"Grandma! Grandma! Are you alright?!" Carbon asked with no response.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I...damn! Why would I do that to my own Grandmother?!" Carbon yelled.

"Boo!" Nicole yelled opening her eyes making everyone jump.

"Mama! You're alright!" Stormy said.

"Of course I'm alright! You didn't think you would kill me did you?" Nicole said.

"Well thank God we didn't!" Stormy said.

Nicole got up and shook her body around, shaking off any soot or burned fur off her.

"Woooo! What a rush! You never feel more alive until you're hit by lightning!" Nicole exclaimed.

"So you really are alright?" Carbon asked.

"Carbon!" Nicole yelled.

Carbon whimpered and shielded his body from the fear of attack.

"You were amazing! You were able to let Stormy move through your body and expel her to hit me!" Nicole said.

"Oh! T-thanks!" Carbon said.

"And Marissa and Carine! Amazing teamwork! You were able to sneak off and formulate a plan without me noticing." Nicole said.

"And last but not least, Stormy, you are becoming very proficient with your powers! Turning yourself into an electrical current? Pure genius!" Nicole said.

Stormy chuckled, being a bit embarrassed.

"So what does this mean? Like, what's next?" Carbon asked.

"You all passed! You have completed basic training!" Nicole said.

"What? Really? We finally passed?" Marissa questioned in disbelief.

"Yes! We did it!" Stormy said happily as she picked Carine up in a hug.

"Hey! Put me down!" Carine yelled angrily.

"We….did it!" Carbon said happily.

Everyone was happy and relieved that the week of torment was over.

"Hey kids?" Nicole said.

Everyone looked to Nicole.

"Do you...resent me for any of this?" Nicole asked.

"N-No grandma! You did what you had to do for us!" Marissa said.

"Yeah, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known of these new things I can do with my powers!" Stormy said.

"Me and Marissa wouldn't know how to be so stealthy." Carine said.

"And I would still be struggling with fighting and using my powers. You showed us to never be afraid. Thank you." Carbon said.

Nicole looked to Carbon and gave a warm smile.

"Carbon. You are so much like your father in so many ways. You have his fiery spirit‚ and cool words." Nicole said.

Carbon blushed a bit.

"Now who want some REAL cookies and juice? I can bake them again!" Nicole said.

"What do you mean REAL cookies and juice?" Marissa asked.

"You mean they weren't real?!" Carbon asked.

"Oh goodness no! The cookies were 4 weeks old which I found in the dumpster! And the juice is just toilet water with food coloring and a gallon of sugar." Nicole said.

"What?! Bleeegghhhh!" Carine said sticking out her tounge and wiping it with disgust.

"Why...would you do that?" Carbon asked.

"I thought you could tell." Nicole claimed.

A period of awkward silence be fell them.

"Now lets make those sweets shall we?" Nicole said.

"Y-Yeah grandma. Please do." Carbon said.

"I'm sorry kids." Nicole said regretfully.

"It's alright. It really is." Marissa said.

"Hug?" Nicole asked.

"Suuurree." Marissa said as she hugged her.

"I guess..." Carbon said before he also joined in the hug.

Carine and Stormy joined in as well with Carine being a bit reluctant about it.

*sigh*

"_I love my family..._" Nicole thought.

"Guys!" Anias yelled from behind.

"You destroyed the kitchen!" Anias said.

"My fault sweetie." Nicole said.

"I see nothing has really changed after all." Anias said.

***The Watterson household‚ 6:00 p.m.***

Gumball and Gumdrop returned from the junkyard and it seemed to be their lucky day. Gumdrop found a nice suit and tie‚ a nice pair of dress shoes‚ and a gold Rolex watch.

"Man! Why do people just throw stuff away like this?" Gumdrop questioned.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." Gumball said.

"Aint that the truth?" Gumdrop said.

"Now I will wash the clothes for you. Try to see what the girls are doing." Gumball said.

"Ok. Thanks." Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop walks upstairs to his room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Marmalade! Amy! You guys have been in my room for two days!" Gumdrop said.

"We are doing very important things right now! We will be out tonight." Marmalade said.

"Tonight?! Why are you...*sigh*. Fine. It better be good. We have a few hours left by the way." Gumdrop said before going back downstairs.

"Ok!" Marmalade said.

***Inside Gumdrop's room***

Marmalade was coaching Amy on how to use her body.

"Take one step forward." Marmalade said.

Amy took one step forward.

"Now two steps." Marmalade said.

Amy did so.

"Now walk." Marmalade said.

"Ok." Amy said.

Amy took her steps carefully and was walking. It was slow but it showed progress.

"Straighten your back. And try swaying your hips a bit. Gumdrop will like that. Put some sass and class in your walk too." Marmalade said.

"So many rules! What's next? Is there a certain way to eat?!" Amy asked clearly irritated.

"Yes‚ actually there are." Marmalade said.

"Damn it! So complicated!" Amy cursed.

"Come on calm down. Let's try this a few more times and then we will try posing next." Marmalade said.

"Alright." Amy said.

Amy walked again‚ this time taking Marmalade's advice and put some character into her walk. She held her back straight‚ swayed her hips a bit with every step and held her hand to the side.

"Very nice Amy!" Marmalade said.

"Thanks!" Amy said.

"Keep at it and you will be ready soon." Marmalade said.

***Downstairs‚ 9:00 p.m.***

Carbon and his sisters returned home now without much injury and full of sweets. Skye‚ Sindy‚ Ranae‚ Belle and Scrapper came back from the Forrest of Doom with their mother. Scrapper of course outshone his other siblings in talent and ability but they still were progressing.

Gumdrop was now fully dressed and prepared for his date. He was looking at his new watch and tapped his foot in impatience‚ waiting for his friends to arrive. He has his hair combed back so that his left eye wasnt covered in hair‚ he didn't want to cut it for some reason.

"Where are you... Where are you guys?" Gumdrop asked himself.

***Ding! Dong!***

The door bell rang.

"Ahh finally!" Gumdrop said.

He opened the front door and saw that Deejay was now here. He was wearing a blue stripped dress shirt and slacks.

"About time man!" Gumdrop said.

"Hey Gumdrop. Looking good." Deejay said.

"Thanks." Gumdrop said.

Damien suddenly popped up from beside the door. He was also wearing different attire. He had sneakers‚ jeans and black jacket on.

""Mr. GoldBrooke? Hello." Gumdrop said.

"Hey Gumdrop. Your dad around?" Damien asked as he and Deejay came into the house‚ closing the door.

"Yo Damien!" Gumball said coming to the doorway.

Gumball was wearing a red shirt with white sleeves. Very casual wear.

"Hey Gumball. Darwin not here yet I see." Damien said.

"Not yet." Gumball said.

"Why are you waiting for uncle Darwin?" Gumdrop asked.

"No reason... None at all." Gumball said.

***Ding! Dong!***

The door bell rang once again.

"Must be him." Gumball said.

He opened the door to find that he was right. He saw his brother and his nephew with Darwin wearing his sunglasses under his eyes and Charcoal wearing his new suit.

"Hey Char." Gumdrop and Deejay said.

"Sup?" Charcoal said.

"Now for one more." Darwin said.

"More of what?" A robotic voice said from behind.

"Gaaahhhh!" Darwin yelled in fear only to see that it was Bobert.

"Bobert! You scared the fish out of me!" Darwin exclaimed.

"I am ready for whatever festivities you may have planned." Bobert said.

"Festivities?" Charcoal asked.

"He means nothing by it! Hehehe. Nothing." Darwin said quickly.

"Deejay. Charcoal." Gumdrop said.

They turned to him. Gumdrop pulled out two sets of $260 and handed each to them.

"Now since I know you guys don't have much cash‚ you can have some of mine. Don't tell them this was from me. Make yourselves look good at least." Gumdrop said.

"$260?! Sweet! Thanks man!" Charcoal said.

"Yeah! Your always reliable!" Deejay said.

"Hello boys." Carrie said floating to them.

Deejay and Charcoal quickly put away their money.

"You all look so cute! I could just eat you up!" Carrie said happily.

"Thanks Mrs. Watterson." Deejay said.

"And Charcoal you look very nice! And great smelling cologne!" Carrie complimented.

"Thanks aunt." Charcoal said.

"Gumdrop... Where did you get that?" Carrie asked regarding his clothes.

"Ummmm...from dad?" Gumdrop said.

"Did you get that out of the trash?" Carrie asked.

Gumdrop looked around trying to avoid the question.

"Gumdrop!" Carrie shouted.

"The struggle is real mom! It is real!" Gumdrop retorted.

*sigh*

"Speaking of Gumball‚ are you ready for your meeting tonight?" Carrie asked.

"Uh yeah! Im ready for it alright!" Gumball said.

"Why are the guys here?" Carrie asked.

"Well...they both have things they need to get to so I was thinking that I would drop the kids off and then drive the guys to where ever they need to go and then go to meeting." Gumball said nervously.

Carrie stared at Gumball for a while with cold‚ soul piercing eyes.

"_Abort! Abort! Fisson Mailed!_" Gumball thought full of fear.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn._" Varric said.

Carrie kept looking at Gumball before saying:

"Ok! That's smart." Carrie said.

"Phew! Close one!" Gumball thought.

"So I guess you are all waiting for your dates?" Carrie asked.

"Yes." Charcoal said.

"Oh Charcoal. Who did you get to ask on your date?" Carrie said.

"Oh well...she asked me actually! I was so happy when she did!" Charcoal said.

"Very smooth Charcoal!" Carrie said.

"He is my son after all. It's in the family." Darwin said being prideful.

***Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!***

"Speaking of her, I think shes here." Carrie said.

"S-Sophie?! She's here?!" Charcoal said.

Charcoal ran to the door excited, nervous and scared.

"Ok...here we go." Charcoal thought.

Charcoal opened the door to see the girl who he had been waiting to see, Sophie.

Sophie had on a long, grass green dress that sparkled at the skirt. She had her flaming hair wrapped up in a bow and had on white heels. Charcoal was left mouth agape from the beauty he saw.

"Hi….Charcoal?" Sophie said while in her mind trying to remember his name.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hi! S-S-S-Sophie!" Charcoal struggled to speak as he was sweating madly from nervousness.

"_What's with him? Is this his first date or something?_" Sophie questioned.

*clears throat*

"Good evening Sophie. You...look lovely tonight." Charcoal said changing his demeanor from nervous and jumpy to calm‚ cool and collected.

"_Rule #1: Always remain calm!_" Charcoal said in his head.

"Thanks." Sophie said.

"_Hmm. Gumdrop looks nice tonight. I'd bet he's completely mesmerized by my beauty._" Sophie thought.

"_So there's Sophie. Everything seems normal so far. But I'm still a bit suspicious._" Gumdrop thought.

"Hey guys!" Skye said from upstairs at the top of the stairway.

Carbon and Marissa were with her as well.

"What is it Skye?" Gumdrop asked.

"I would like to introduce two lovely ladies!" Skye said.

"First‚ we have a beautiful little ghost with Mr. Deejay GoldBrooke having the honor of escorting this evening!" Marissa said.

"She loves Ice cream, the colors orange and black and her middle name is sassafras!" Carbon said.

"Introducing... Marmalade Watterson!" Skye announced and moved aside.

Marmalade walked down the stairs with her new dress. She had a physical body with her body fitting into the clothing perfectly. It was an orange dress with accents of black across the creases in the bottom of it. The dressed reached to her feet but it was cut a bit on both sides to show off her legs. She had her signature black and orange bow in her hair as well as a gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was well groomed and had shine in the light. With every step she took down the steps Deejay's heart quickly beated.

"_Oh...my god. Marmalade looks..._" Deejay thought.

Even Gumdrop and Charcoal were a bit startled with how their sister and cousin looked.

Charcoal bumped Deejay in the shoulder and gave him a wink.

"_Marmalade looks amazing! She's so beautiful!_" Sophie thought‚ envying her a little.

Marmalade made it down stairs with everyone startled at her looks.

"Stop staring at me." Marmalade said blushing from embarrassment.

"My daughter looks like a woman!" Carrie said.

"Seems like just yesterday I was changing your diaper and wiping your tail clean of ectoplasm." Gumball said.

"Dad! Shut up!" Marmalade said now more embarrassed.

Everyone chuckled a little bit.

"_So that's how ghost poop?_" Deejay thought.

"And now! Last but certainly not least. This girl is a very special friend to Gumdrop!" Carbon said.

"She has been the newest addition to the family and by far the best guest we have ever had!" Marissa said.

"Because of her, we were saved by the skin of our teeth multiple times, and has been a great person overall. Allow me to introduce, Amy Shadowthourne!" Skye announced.

After the loud presentation, they awaited Amy's appearance…..nothing happened.

"Amy Shadowthourne!" Skye said again.

Still…..nothing.

Skye sighed and floated upstairs to the next room.

"Amy. Get out there." Skye said.

"No." Amy said.

"Why not?" Skye asked.

"What If he thinks I'm ugly?" Amy asked.

"_Hehehe! Yeah that's it! She is probably hideous!_" Sophie thought evilly.

"Ugly?! The only thing ugly about you is your attitude! Now come on!" Skye told Amy.

Skye came from the room and stuck her head out to see everyone else.

"Ok...NOW! Introducing….Amy Shadowthourne!

Amy stuck her foot out and moved from the wall concealing her body. What Gumdrop saw almost made his ShadowThourne become fully active **(...If you know what I mean)**. Amy's figure was that of a super models; a thin waist and had an ample bosom and derriere, large hoop earrings on her ears‚ hands on her sides and she gently swayed her hips. Her legs were long yet matching for her body. A dress of midnight black which matched her skin/ectoplasmic tone. It stopped at her thighs, tightly hugging them. She now had a head of hair or her head was able to shift into something resembling hair. It was curly at the ends and it reached her shoulders.

Amy walked down the stairs with confidence and ease with all eyes on her.

"_I'm hideous compared to her._" Sophie thought in utter shock of her appearance.

Marmalade simply smiled‚ happy that her coaching paid off for Amy. Skye was also proud for Amy for modeling her dress so well.

"_Amy. You surpass beauty. My son has no idea how lucky he is to have you."_ Carrie thought.

"Whoop!" Amy exclaimed as she tripped on the floor. She quickly got up however.

Amy made it to the end of the stairs onto the foyer and kept her composure in front of everyone.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Gumdrop said

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Deejay said.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Charcoal said.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Darwin said.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Damien said.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Gumball said.

"Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Carbon said.

"_Good lord!_" Varric said.

"Playing back voice...Daaaayyyymmmmm!" Bobert mimicked what he heard.

"_Am I checking out my son's date?! Sick! Wait. She is technically older than all of us. No! No!_" Gumball thought.

Amy held her head down a bit and looked towards Gumdrop.

"Do...you like it? I mean...am I pretty to you?" Amy asked.

Amy had on heels so she was taller than Gumdrop. He had to look up to her to speak.

"Amy..." Gumdrop couldn't make out words as he was still amazed at Amy's beauty.

"Pretty...isn't even the right words for how you are." Gumdrop said.

"Your just...breath taking." Gumdrop said.

Amy looked to Gumdrop with her cheeks blushing red.

"W-Well, I-I just mean, your b-beautiful! I-I mean s-stunning! I-I mean...great!" Gumdrop stuttered.

"T-thank you." Amy said.

"Ok Romeo and Juliet! Let's get going! We will drive you to the restaurant‚ then you guys can start your date." Gumball said.

"Great. Amy?" Gumdrop held out his hand for Amy to hold.

Amy was hesitant, but she managed to fight it and hold onto Gumdrop's hand.

"_She's holding my hand. I really hope she doesn't feel the sweat on it." _Gumdrop thought.

_"She may be dead, but her hand...feels so warm." _Gumdrop thought.

Deejay did the same thing Gumdrop did and Marmalade wrapped her arms around Deejay's and held onto him as they walked to the car.

Sophie however‚ felt that her entire plan was crumbled. It was obvious that Gumdrop was completely smitten with Amy and Amy returned that feeling.

"_I'm not even a worthy rival to her. Why did I even come here?_" Sophie thought.

"_I should... just leave. He doesn't like me. It's obvious... I should just go..._" Sophie thought.

Sophie felt a light tap on her shoulder. She saw that Charcoal had a concerned look on his face.

"Is there anything the matter‚ Sophie?" Charcoal asked.

"Oh no! No! I just...feel a bit light headed." Sophie said.

Sophie's eyes started to become glossy and tearing up. She was surprised by Charcoal pulling out a handkerchief and gently wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry for doing that without letting you know. I felt that I needed to." Charcoal said.

"_Rule #11: Make sure your date is happy!" _Charcoal thought.

"Thank... you." Sophie said.

"I don't know why you were tearing like that‚ but I would like to show you a wonderful time tonight. Will that make you feel better?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie did not expect him to act like this. He was very kind and gentleman like.

"...yes. It would." Sophie said.

Charcoal extended his arm asking Sophie to hold on. She accepted and held to his arm. While holding‚ she could smell the cologne on him.

"_He smells...nice._" Sophie thought.

Gumdrop and Amy‚ Deejay and Marmalade‚ and Charcoal and Sophie entered the back seats of Gumball's car and Gumball‚ Darwin and Damien were in the front with Darwin and Bobert in the middle.

Gumball turned on the car and proceeded to drive to the restaurant.

The kids in the back were a bit cramped with the guys now squeezed together with their dates. Sophie was however not disliking be in with Charcoal. She took in another smell of Charcoal's cologne and relaxed.

"_Tonight may be fun after all._" Sophie thought.

***Jericho's house, a few minutes earlier.***

Jericho said goodbye to his son for the night and sat on his couch to watch television. His program was interrupted by a news announcement.

"_We interrupt your program to bring you breaking news! The recent mass disappearances of over 100 citizens in the Mallory District has now escalated to 300 missing. A majority of these missing are police officers who were abducted or got lost during the investigation. Further searches has been suspended until a much safer means of rescue is found. Many rumors of the Simi-8's being involved has been addressed by Officer and Commissioner, Noah SprinkleDough, who had this to say:_

_"We can neither confirm nor deny the involvement of the Simi-8's at the time. We however promise to stop this as soon as possible."_

_What happened to all these people? Will they ever be found? This was Chad Cheller, bringing you your news. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming._

"I knew it. They had a hand to play at this." Jericho said.

He looked to his house phone, thinking if he should alert Gumball or Bobert of this._  
><em>

"AHHHH!" Gladis screeched from the living room.

"Gladis!" Jericho said.

He rushed to the room to see Gladis on the ground, crying.

"Honey! What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Jericho asked.

Gladis turned to her husband, only she wasn't sad. She was happy.

"The test confirmed it...I'm..." Gladis said.

"You mean you're...?" Jericho said in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant! It worked!" Gladis said.

"Pregnant...Pregnant!" Jericho said full of joy.

"We are going to be official parents!" Gladis said jumping from the ground in joy.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Jericho said giving her a strong hug.

"Thank you Jericho! For giving us this baby!" Gladis said.

"Hehe. The pleasure was all mine. And yours." Jericho said which earned him a quick kiss.

"What should we do now? I mean we need to get diapers! Or do robotic ghost need them? Should we get him or her a pediatrician? Or a mechanic?" Gladis asked quickly.

"Calm down dear. We have plenty of time." Jericho said.

Jericho lowered himself to place his head on Gladis' womb.

"Bobert is going to be a big brother. Oh the joy." Jericho said.

Gladis held Jericho's head on her stomach, softly rubbing it.

"_What was I even thinking about before this?" _Jericho thought.

***Meanwhile, at the Watterson's Home***

"And...there gone!" Skye said.

"Alright! Now for the show!" Marissa said.

They ran upstairs to Scrapper's room. Why you ask? Well you will see.

Carbon, Sally, Carine, Stormy, Ranae, Sindy and Belle were all in the room with Scrapper on his bed. He was holding a crystal ball he found in his mom's trunk.

"Ok so how will we be able to see what going on during the date again?" Ranae asked.

"Tell em Scrapper." Carbon said.

"Ok. So before they left, I was able to bring back and possess three ants. I told them to go on big brother, Deejay and Charcoal. I can see everything they are doing from the ants and this crystal ball is able to show you all as well. See?" Scrapper said.

The ball showed three split points of view from the hosts shoulders, sleeves, and heads.

"Pure genius!" Sally remarked.

"It was really easy actually!" Scrapper said.

"Stop rubbing it in." Sindy said.

"Ok guys! Lets see how these three suckers will do!" Carine said.

They all leaned inwards to the crystal ball, to enjoy the event.

**Seriously! A week for chapter 36?! Freaking school sometimes‚ I swear. Anyway‚ I guess Carbon and his sisters were able to defeat the mighty Nicole with teamwork! Is Sophie starting to become interested in Charcoal?... Maybe. How will Gumball's "meeting" play out. And what else will the kids see in their crystal ball? Hopefully you will all find out soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Now the gang tries to make it to their first destination! Lets see how this car ride will play out! And if the kids back home will like what they see! See you all below! XD**

Gumball drove on the road with the full moon and clear‚ starry night illuminating the sky. Everyone was cramped into this small confined space and couldn't wait to get out of it.

Gumdrop still thought of what happened weeks ago. When he became a monster to fight Mojo and his gang. How savage he was and how animalistic his drive was. He had truly lost his humanity that day.

"_Was it something I had to do? I said I would be willing to give it all up to protect my family, but when you actually in that moment…..its horrifying. I can just hope that I will be ready so it won't have to come to that again._" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop got out of his deep thinking and focused more on the ride to dinner. He was on the right side of the car with Amy pressed up against him which he didn't mind at all. Deejay and Marmalade where in the middle and Charcoal and Sophie were on the left. The car wasn't very big so everyone was squashed with each other

"Are we there yet?" Darwin asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"Are we there yet?" Damien asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"Are we there yet?" Deejay asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"Are we there yet?" Charcoal asked.

"No." Gumball said‚ becoming more irritable with every time.

"Are we there yet?" Gumdrop asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"Are we there yet?" Marmalade asked.

"No." Gumball said clenching his steering wheel.

"_Are we there yet?_" Varric asked.

"_No_." Gumball angrily thought.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Bobert kept repeating.

Gumball punched Bobert's eye. He however pulled it back and shook it from the hardness of his steel. Gumball was able to leave a crack on the eye.

"Look guys. We have only been driving for 3 minutes. We are not there yet. Nor will asking me make us get there any faster. So just be patient." Gumball said calmly.

"Fine." Gumdrop said.

"Now If we really want to pass the time, we can listen to some tunes." Gumball suggested.

Gumball turned the dial on his radio to turn the stations.

He went through the stations looking for something entertaining to listen to.

"_Here in the morning…_" A country station was playing

Gumball turned it quickly.

"_Sex in the air, I dont care, I love the smell of it…_" A hip hop station was playing.

Gumball turned it.

"_F*** the police!" _A rap station played.

Gumball turned it.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor.._" A rock station played.

Gumball turned it.

"_Never say never..._" A pop station played.

Gumball turned it once again.

"_What is love? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more..._" Another station played.

Gumball‚ Darwin‚ Damien and Bobert were bopping their heads to the beat.

Gumball turned it however.

"_Refund the world. Refund it sooner._" A VERY familiar song to Gumball and Darwin. The two made this song years ago as kids to get a refund for a video game they bought.

"_Uphold the rights that little Jimmy had‚ as a consumer._" Gumball sang with the song and had his older voice overlapping his younger voice.

"_Now he's living in a box._" Darwin sang along.

"_He's a victim of deceit._" Gumball sang.

"_And even though he still had the receipt._" Gumball and Darwin sang.

"We should have finished that song." Darwin said.

"Yeah. And I still have the receipt." Gumball said.

Gumball turned the station.

"Carameldansen! Oh oh oh..." A foreign‚ Japanese station played.

*sigh*

"Should've brought Chozu **(Damien's Japanese adoptive brother)** here. He would've loved that song." Damien said.

"He would've. How is he anyway?" Gumball asked.

"Pretty good. He's chilling in Japan for a while. Trying to "find himself"." Damien explained.

"Think he could hook us up with some video game systems before they release here? *snicker*" Gumball joked.

"Racist." Damien said.

"Hey! Don't tell me you weren't thinking that too! You have to admit." Gumball said.

"Japanese life isn't all video games and anime." Damien said.

"It isn't?!" Gumdrop said in the back.

"_Radio sucks nowadays._" Gumball thought.

"How far are we going?" Marmalade asked in the back.

"To the other side of town. This is where the restaurant is." Gumball answered.

***Back home‚ in Scrapper's room***

"So far‚ so boring!" Stormy complained.

"They didn't even make it to the restaurant yet! Why are you complaining?" Marissa asked.

"All we have seen so far was three men and a robot sing old songs. Where's the action?" Stormy said.

"What? You think this date is supposed to be filled with adventure‚ suspense and excitement?" Marissa asked.

"...maybe." Stormy said.

"Life isn't a fairy tale sis." Skye said.

"Yeah tell that to the family with super-powered children‚ who is working with the police having to fight a gang who are trying to kill us as well as anyone else who gets in their way." Stormy said.

"Smart ass." Skye said.

Scrapper kept his eyes closed trying to concentrate on keeping the ants possessed from long distance.

"Ok now Uncle Darwin is asking that girl something." Scrapper said.

***In the car***

"So Sophie." Darwin said.

"Yes?" Sophie asked.

"What made you want to go on this date with my son?" Darwin asked.

"Um...well..." Sophie said not knowing what to say.

"I just wanted to get to know him better! I always wanted to know more about him but I never had the chance. So I asked if I could join you guys!" Sophie claimed.

"Oh that's good! A nice reason." Darwin said.

"_She wanted to get to know me better? Alright!_" Charcoal thought.

"_So she's into Charcoal now? Make up your mind!_" Marmalade thought.

"_Well at least Gumdrop is safe from her now. All mine!_" Amy thought.

Gumdrop and Deejay simply and quietly stared at her in suspicion.

Gumball turned a corner and made it to a very vibrant plaza area. There were many shops, and stores around with many people around as well. It was more like a mini Elmore city. A karaoke club and a movie theater was within walking distance. Far into the distance was an impressively large ferris wheel shining like a star in the night. Everywhere the kids needed to go was here.

"And would you look at that! Thanks to the power of music, we are here!" Gumball said.

They finally arrived at "Certains restaurant chic". It was a large, extravagant looking building with people in very formal attire inside and outside. Glasses of fine wine were being carried by waiters and the aroma was of many spices and herbs.

"Dang! When Carrie said this place was fancy, she meant it." Gumball said.

"I detect high levels of snobbish behavior and expensive items." Bobert said.

"You better enjoy this dinner Deejay. Because this will be the only time you're going to get food like this. Too rich for my blood." Damien said.

Gumdrop opened his door and exited the car. Amy put her feet out of the car door and moved to get herself out but fell on the floor instead.

"Amy!" Gumdrop yelled.

Gumdrop went over to her to try and help her up.

"Are you ok?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah i'm fine." Amy said.

"Why did you fall?" Gumdrop asked.

"Its just, its really hard to walk and move my body a lot since I haven't had one in so long." Amy said.

"Oh. That makes since." Gumdrop said.

"Sorry for me being so clumsy." Amy said.

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault." Gumdrop said.

"Come on." Gumdrop helped Amy back on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist to her shoulder.

"Ill help you walk there." Gumdrop said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Amy said.

"Not a problem Amy." Gumdrop said.

Charcoal wanted to be a good date as well.

"_Now for my turn!_" Charcoal thought.

Charcoal opened the door on his side and exited the car. He saw that Sophie was getting ready to get out as well until he stopped her.

"May I….help you out a bit?" Charcoal asked with his hand extended to hold her hand so help her get out.

"S-Sure." Sophie stuttered as she held Charcoal's hand and was helped out from the car.

"_He is really sweet._" Sophie thought.

Deejay and Marmalade were in the middle of the back seat. Deejay was wondering what to do at this point with two of his friends acting gentleman like and if he should do the same.

"Would you like me to help you out too?" Deejay asked.

"No thanks Deejay. I'm good." Marmalade said with a smile as she slid out the car.

"Oh." Deejay said.

He got out on the other side and closed the door behind him.

"_Ill get my chance soon._" Deejay thought.

The kids walked to the path to the front door which had a man in front to open the door for them.

"Alright guys!" Gumball said.

"Bye dad!" Gumdrop said.

"Hey Gumdrop and Deejay, come here for a second would you?" Gumball said.

They looked to each other and shrugged in confusion.

"Hey Amy. Can you stand up on your own?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah I can for now. Thank you Gummy." Amy said.

They walked to the front door window to talk to Gumball.

"You two make sure you are on your best behavior. Ok? Especially you Gumdrop. If anything happens tonight, don't be afraid to fight. You are more than capable but don't try to use any of your ShadowThourne powers in public, unless its urgent." Gumball said.

"I promise." Gumdrop said.

"And Deejay. Be good to my little girl ok?" Gumball said.

"Yes Mr. Watterson!" Deejay said.

"And don't let any punks mess with her." Gumball said.

"Not while I'm alive. I swear it." Deejay said.

"Good Deejay. Your father raised you right." Gumball said.

"Damn right I did!" Damien said from beside Gumball.

"Bye dad." Gumdrop said.

"See you dad." Deejay said to Damien.

Gumdrop and Deejay went back to their dates. But they made sure to have a quick chat about Sophie.

"What do you think?" Deejay asked.

"I'm still suspicious. I don't know what her deal is. Why would she want to get to know Charcoal so suddenly?" Gumdrop said.

"Want to know what I think?" Deejay said.

"What?" Gumdrop asked.

"Now. I ain't saying she's a gold digger…" Deejay said.

"But she aint messing with no broke…" Gumdrop was about to say.

***smack***

"Why did you just slap yourself?" Deejay asked.

"I….have no Idea…" Gumdrop said.

***Author's note: I made him slap himself because if you heard the song before uncensored, he was about to say the "N" word. So don't say it! Its derogatory! Even in this situation where no humans….exist anymore.***

"Anyway, you think she is just using him because she has nothing better to do?" Gumdrop asked.

"Even If she was, why dress up like that if she was just looking for a free fun time? Its like she was preparing for something important." Deejay asked.

"Women. They can do anything as long as they have a man wrapped around their finger." Gumdrop said.

"We will still be watching her. Especially me, If you catch my drift." Gumdrop said.

He looked to Deejay with his Introspection activated and his eyes feral, slit and red.

Deejay nodded in approval. Gumdrop's eyes went back to normal and they went to their girlfriends/dates.

"Be sure to call me or your mother if you need anything and when we need to pick you all up!" Gumball said.

"I will." Gumdrop said.

"Bye daddy!" Marmalade said.

"Bye kids!" Gumball said.

"See you soon Charcoal!" Darwin said.

"Be safe!" Damien said.

"See you!" Charcoal said to Darwin.

Gumball and company drove away to start their "meetings" in Elmore City.

"Next stop!" Gumball said.

"PARTY TOWN!" Everyone yelled.

"And you wont have to worry about Deejay Gumball. He wouldn't dare do anything to her, especially with what you did to that guy who messed with Stormy." Damien said.

"Is everyone going to keep bringing that up?!" Gumball said exasperated.

"You made him a quadruple amputee!...and you neutered him! I've never seen you do anything like that! Its like you were another person all together." Darwin said.

"If it was your daughter, wouldn't you have done the same? Some sick mutt touched her! Of course I did it! And I would sure as hell do it again!" Gumball said.

"Sorry. I understand. If that was Alice, I would have done exactly what you did. He deserved it." Damien said.

"It's not like I don't regret it from time to time, but as a father, you have to show how much you would be willing to do for your children...No matter the consequence." Gumball said.

Bobert listened on their conversation and was intrigued by the way Gumball and his old friends acted.

"Gumball. Darwin. Damien." Bobert said.

"Hmm?" Gumball questioned.

"You three seem...different." Bobert said.

"Different? Like how?" Darwin asked.

"You talk with more levels of maturity and consideration for others. You have developed much more mentally than I remember from your youth." Bobert said.

"Well Bobert. We just, grew up. We have families to think about and care for everyday. And with how our situation is now, we have to be better than we used to be." Gumball explained.

"So you evolve because of those important to you?" Bobert asked.

"Yeah. That's it. Family can change a man completely." Damien said.

Bobert kept these words in his head and decided to learn from them.

"Intriguing." Bobert said.

"Now enough of this movie drama crap! We deserve a break from all this don't we?!" Gumball said.

"YEAH!" Darwin said.

"Heck yeah!" Damien said.

"You ready to discover the true definition of "fun" Bobert?!" Gumball asked.

"Affirmative!" Bobert said.

"Then lets go!" Gumball cheered.

He sped up his car towards the big, bright night life of Elmore City.

***Back home***

"Dun! Dun! Dunnn!" Sindy make a dramatic sound.

"What is Sophie trying to do?" Ranae asked.

"She probably tricked him like they were saying." Carbon said.

"Poor naive little cousin." Carine said.

"That...bitch! Charcoal believed her! He trusted her with all his heart!" Stormy retorted to the crystal ball, holding it in her hands.

"Stormy? Whats wrong with you?" Marissa asked.

"N-Nothing….nothing." Stormy calmed down and put the ball back down.

"No need to go crazy over this. The date just started anyway. Who knows what could happen." Marissa said.

"This is getting interesting." Sally said.

_**Gumdrop and Deejay are starting to catch onto Sophie's deception! But how is she actually feeling about Charcoal? And will Gumball and the gang live out the night in the fun they wanted? Find out next chapter!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Now the date really starts! I have been working in this for a few days and I hope you guys enjoy! Please, as always, be honest in the reviews and be critical if you want! It all helps me as a writer! See you all below my bros and sistas!**

Gumdrop and company were now at the fancy french restaurant,** (or whatever its called cuz i'm too lazy to keep tying the name)** ready to start their date. They walked to the front door and the man in front opened the for them.

"Profitez de votre soirée." The man said.

"What did he say?" Gumdrop asked.

"I dont know. French?" Deejay said.

"He said "Enjoy your night." Charcoal said.

Everyone was a bit surprised at Charcoal.

"You speak french?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes." Charcoal said.

"Since when?!" Marmalade asked.

"Since...none of your business." Charcoal said.

"_Good thing that etiquette book had easy french phrases to memorize!_" Charcoal thought.

"_He speaks french?...Impressive._" Sophie thought.

They went in and the interior was highly decorated. There was a huge glass chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were white with beautiful paintings and art being displayed on them. Live, classical music was being played which soothed the ears of the customers.

"Pretty." Marmalade said.

"Fancy." Deejay said.

"It better be. I'm the one paying for all this." Gumdrop whispered.

Gumdrop went to the receptionist to get their seats.

"Hello. We have a reservation." Gumdrop said.

"Name?" The person said with his face behind a newspaper.

"Watterson." Gumdrop said.

"Ok sir I…..Wait? Watterson? Any relation to Gumball Watterson?!" The man suddenly enraged.

"Um yes. He's my father." Gumdrop said.

"FATHER?!" He yelled pulling the newspaper from his face, revealing himself to be an older Larry Needlemeyer.

"Oh! You must be Larry! Dad told me about you." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. I'm his son." Gumdrop said.

"This is my sister." Gumdrop said pointing to Marmalade.

"And this is my cousin." Gumdrop said pointing to Charcoal.

Larry covered his face in shock and desperation.

"Oh God no. They multiplied." Larry mumbled.

"Did they!" Gumdrop said.

"But besides that, what are you kids doing in a place like this?" Larry asked.

"Excuse me sir. But we prefer the term "Young Adults" and me and my friends are here to take these lovely ladies on a romantic dinner." Charcoal intervened.

"I see that Darwin was the one with manners in the family." Larry said.

"Well I hope the apples fell far from their trees. Here is a receipt , take it to the waitress up stairs on the 3rd floor and she will seat you." Larry said.

Gumdrop took the ticket and proceeded towards the spiral staircase

"Thanks Mr. Needlemeyer. I will tell my parents you said hi." Gumdrop said.

They children walked up the long stairs with Larry looking back at them. He pulled a passing by waiter aside as whispered something.

"Keep an eye on those kids. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." Larry whispered.

The group in question looked at the staircase feeling intimidated. It spanned at least three stories high without any elevator in sight.

"I guess this prevents fat people from coming here. Smart." Amy said.

"I should just use my ghost tail and float up to the top." Marmalade said.

"But that wouldn't be fair. Everyone else has walk." Sophie said.

Marmalade looked at Sophie with irritated eyes but she understood her logic.

"Fine. I will walk." Marmalade said.

"Then we might as well start climbing." Deejay said.

Deejay took his steps up the staircase with Marmalade following.

"_I should wait until Gumdrop goes up the stairs. I would be closer to him at least._" Sophie thought.

"W-well Sophie. Ladies first!" Charcoal said to Sophie.

"Ummm...wouldn't it be a bit inappropriate? I mean...a boy, behind a girl, on the stairs...with a skirt?" Sophie said.

"Oh! Uh...B-But what if you fall?" Charcoal said.

"Fall?" Sophie said.

"Yeah. These stairs are pretty far up and there isn't much railing on them. If you fell, I would be able to catch you." Charcoal said with a smile.

Sophie was a bit skeptical of what Charcoal would actually do, but she thought he wouldn't do something so perverted.

"Ok. Thanks for caring I guess." Sophie said.

Sophie went up the stairs and Charcoal waited until she was far enough distance so that him peeking up at her posterior would not be possible.

"_Rule #7: Never look at a woman with lustful eyes._" Charcoal thought.

Gumdrop proceeded to walk up the stairs as well. He looked back and saw that Amy stood still and didn't move.

"Amy? Whats the matter?" Gumdrop asked.

Amy looked at her feet and shook her head with her hair covering her face.

"I...don't know how to walk up stairs..." Amy said softly.

"You don't know how?" Gumdrop said.

"I'm….sorry. I was only able to walk down the stairs because it was easy…" Amy said regretfully.

"Dont worry about it Amy. It isn't your fault." Gumdrop said.

"But how else will I get up the stairs?" Amy asked.

"Easy! Ill carry you!" Gumdrop said.

"Y-You will carry me?" Amy said.

"Of course." Gumdrop said.

"Are you sure? You wont mind?" Amy asked.

"Come on and Ill show you." Gumdrop said.

Amy was touched to see Gumdrop was so nice and willing to help her. She went to Gumdrop with his arms open, expecting to carry her up the stairs. But instead she did something he didn't expect, yet something he liked more.

Amy held onto Gumdrop on his back and Gumdrop had to carry her piggyback style.

"Amy?...Why carry onto me like this?" Gumdrop asked.

"Is this bad?" Amy asked.

"No! Not at all...just asking." Gumdrop asked.

"Thank you Gummy. This is really nice of you." Amy said.

"No need to keep thanking me. The night hasn't even started yet, you know?" Gumdrop said.

Amy nodded and Gumdrop went up the stairs.

***Back Home***

"Gumdrop and Charcoal are such nice boys." Sally said.

"Deejay should be taking notes. First date and they are already doing better." Carine said.

"Tell her you would carry her over the mountains Gumdrop! Tell her you would do anything for her!" Stormy yelled.

Everyone was looking at Stormy being overly emotional at the date.

"I think she is taking this a little too seriously." Sindy said.

"It's just a date. Nothing to stress over." Ranae said.

"This is just like a T.V show! We should spy on people more often!" Stormy said.

"Shhhh!" Scrapper shused.

"I have to concentrate! I need some peace and quiet please! This is way harder than It looks!" Scrapper yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Stormy said quietly.

***Gumball's POV***

"We are finally here!" Gumball said.

"Yes!" Darwin cheered.

"These seats are so uncomfortable." Damien complained.

In front of them, they saw a toll gate with a police officer standing guard.

The officer walked up to the car window and Gumball rolled the window down.

"Is there a problem officer?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry buddy but security has been amped up since that attack on those school two weeks ago. I need to see your I.D and search your car for any weapons." He said.

"Aw what?!" Gumball said.

*sigh*

"Fine. I guess I have no choice anyway. Alright guys, we need to get out the car." Gumball said to his friends.

Everyone got out the car and Gumball gave the police officer his I.D.

"Ok Gumball…...Watterson?!" The police said startled.

"Yeah. Whats the matter?" Gumball asked.

"Your Gumball Watterson!" The police officer shouted.

He went on one knee and bowed before him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Watterson! I did not know It was you!" He said.

"Woah Woah Woah! Back up! Whats the matter?!" Gumball asked.

"Everyone in the police force knows of you! You saved the city!" He said.

"Oh hehehe. I'm honored." Gumball said while blushing.

*gasp*

"And you are Darwin Watterson!" He shouted.

"You and your brother are legends! As well as my heroes!" He said.

"Thanks...I guess." Darwin said nervously.

"Get up on you feet. No need to bow down before anyone." Gumball said.

"Yes sir!" He said.

"So does anyone else know who we are?" Gumball asked.

"Only us officers! It is just so great to meet you both!" He said.

"...and we are their best friends!" Damien said behind them.

"So can we get into the city now?" Darwin asked.

"Of course! Please go and enjoy your time spent!" He said as he opened the gate to let them drive through.

Gumball and his friends went back into the car. As Gumball rolled up his car window, the police officer stook his head into the car.

"Ahhh!" Gumball screamed in fear.

"Im so sorry for doing that but I have something to ask you!" He asked.

"W-What is it?!" Gumball asked.

"Can you please sign this?" The officer asked handing Gumball and Darwin a piece of paper.

"Suuuurrree…...to who?" Gumball asked.

"My son! Please?" He asked.

"Alright alright!" Gumball said.

He got out a pen and signed his name. He handed the paper to Darwin and he signed his name also. **(how he can sign his name yet can't drive is beyond me. F#ck logic I guess.)**

"Here." Gumball said handing the paper to the officer.

"Thank you! Thank you! This will be the best birthday present ever!" He said.

Gumball drove past the gate with the officer waving at him.

"You guys are pretty popular." Damien said.

"Keeping us anonymous my ass!" Gumball said mocking Noah's promise to keep his identity a secret.

"Well only the police know who we are. So they know to trust us." Darwin said.

"Yeah but what if there are more crazy fans like that one?" Gumball asked.

"I'm pretty sure that no civilians know who we are." Darwin said.

Gumball and his friends made it to the night life of Elmore City. Elmore Tower shined brightly as well as the huge T.V monitor in the city displaying sports and news.

"Finally! We are here." Gumball said.

"Um. Darwin? Remember when you said that no civilians would know who guys were?" Damien said pointing to the large T.V monitor.

On the screen‚ A large portrait showing drawing of a blue cat and an orange fish resembling Gumball and Darwin was shown.

On the streets the they could see people wearing t-shirts saying‚ "Simi-Killers" on them with with graphics resembling Gumball and Darwin.

Even the vendors were selling plush dolls of Gumball and Darwin in their likeness as well as cosplay costumes.

Gumball and Darwin were wide eyed at seeing this.

"...ahhhhh Fu-" Gumball cursed before slamming his head into the driver's wheel causing the horn to blow.

"At least we're celebrities." Darwin said.

"Come on. You guys are in a huge city! What are the chances that they can figure out you are...you?" Damien said.

Gumball kept his head in the horn and it kept blowing.

"I believe he thinks he is‚ how you would say‚ screwed." Bobert said.

**"**_Screwed verily." _Varric said.

***Meanwhile, At the restaurant***

Our heroes were still walking up the long staircase with Gumdrop carrying Amy on his shoulders.

"_How long have we been going up?! It feels like its been hours!_" Gumdrop thought.

"_At least Amy isn't that heavy. As a matter of fact, she barely weighs anything at all. And she feels so….soft._" Gumdrop thought

"_Her legs are wrapped around me…. i'm holding her thighs! I could just move my hands forward then...NO! No Gumdrop! Do not fall prey to her apple bottom, heart shaped pillow of an ass! You are here not to love her for her body! You are here to love her for her!_" Gumdrop yelled to himself mentally.

"Gumdrop are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Never better!" Gumdrop stated.

"You sure? You seem nervous?" Amy said as she moved her face to meet Gumdrop's.

Her upper body pressed up against Gumdrop's back which he could feel very well.

"_Her chest is pressing on my back! Her boobs feel….No! Must...not….give….in! Must resist!_" Gumdrop thought frantically.

"Im perfectly fine Amy! Promise!" Gumdrop said.

"Alright." Amy said.

She stopped pressing against Gumdrop‚ calming him down.

"_Phew. Crisis averted._" Gumdrop thought.

***Sophie's POV***

"_Stairs are endless!_" Sophie thought.

"_I shouldn't have wore such a long dress!_" Sophie thought still walking up the stairs.

"W-woah!" Sophie exclaimed.

Suddenly‚ Sophie's dress got caught in her heel and she tripped. She fell back heading to the ground.

Deejay and Marmalade looked back behind them to see Sophie falling to her doom. Gumdrop and Amy looked ahead of them to see Sophie falling as well.

In what seemed like a split second action‚ Sophie was caught by someone and he ran up to the end of the stairs with her in his arms.

"_What was that? I was caught? By who?_" Sophie thought confused.

She looked behind her shoulder and saw a boy she didn't expect to be there for her so quickly‚ Charcoal.

"You‚ saved me." Sophie said dumbfounded.

"I told you I would catch you if you fell." Charcoal said with a smile.

"How did you get there so quickly?" Sophie asked.

"I'm a fast guy I guess. Are you alright?" Charcoal asked.

"Yeah. I think so..." Sophie said lightly blushing.

Her hair flickered with fire as she looked at Charcoal. He had confidence in his eyes as well as compassion. Sophie was infatuated by his display of heroism and ability. He seemed strong and a protector to her.

"Hey Sophie?" Charcoal said.

"Yes?" Sophie said still drawn into his face.

"You can let go of me now." Charcoal said.

"Oh!...oops!" Sophie said as she quickly jumped off of him.

"_Was I checking Charcoal out? He did seem really handsome at that moment. Well he did basically save my life._" Sophie said to herself.

Deejay and Marmalade made it to the top of the stairs next. Deejay was wheezing however.

*gasp*

"Man those stairs were long!" Deejay gasped.

"You were really fast Charcoal! You saved her life!" Marmalade said to Charcoal.

"Nah it was nothing." Charcoal said.

Gumdrop and Amy were still walking up the stairs and were close to their friends.

"And we're here!" Gumdrop said.

"Thanks you again Gumdrop for carrying me." Amy said.

"Again. Not a problem. My pleasure." Gumdrop said.

"I'd bet It was." Deejay said.

"Shut up." Gumdrop said.

"Ill get off now." Amy said.

"Alrigh-Waahh!" Gumdrop tripped on the carpet as he made it to the top of the stairs.

"Oh my...this is awkward." Marmalade said.

Amy landed on Gumdrop with her sitting on Gumdrop's face. Gumdrop opened his eyes to see Amy sitting on his face.

"_Her ass...is on my face..aaannnnddd...I'm dead._" Gumdrop thought.

"Oh crap!" Amy said as she struggled to get off of Gumdrop's head.

"I'm sorry for falling on you!" Amy said.

"It's ok. Hehe. Im fine." Gumdrop claimed as he got off the floor with his nose bloody.

"Oh! Your nose is bleeding!" Amy said.

"It wasn't from the fall I bet." Deejay snickered.

"Shut...up." Gumdrop said.

The waitress went to them and asked If they needed any assistance.

"May I help you all?" She asked.

"Yes. We are here for a table." Gumdrop said handing her the receipt.

"Thank you. Come this way please." She said.

"And sir? Would you like a tissue for your nose?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please." Gumdrop said nasally while he was holding his nose.

After a few minutes‚ Gumdrop and his friends were seated and Gumdrop had tissue paper up his nostrils. A waiter, a flamingo, came up to them holding menus.

"Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Voici vos menus pour la nuit. Je reviendrai bientôt pour prendre les commandes pour vos boissons et des amuse-gueules." The waiter said before leaving the table.

"What he say about my mama?!" Deejay said comically.

"He said he would return to take our order." Charcoal said.

"Show off." Gumdrop said nasally.

"I don't need these anymore." Gumdrop said as he removed the tissue paper from his nose. Gumdrop then felt a sudden pain in his head and ears.

"Agghh." Gumdrop groaned in pain.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked concerned.

His pain suddenly went away as quickly as it came.

"Yeah. I'm good. That was weird." Gumdrop said.

"Now lets see what this place has to eat." Deejay said.

They opened their menus and tried to read them‚ yet they were also in french.

"_Ahh! My eyes! Why do they hurt?_" Gumdrop thought.

"_I can't show my pain in front of Amy...huh? They pain is gone? What's going on with me?_" Gumdrop thought.

"Oh thank god! There's an English side to it!" Marmalade said.

They turned over their menus to see understandable words.

"Ok so...WHAT THE HELL?!" Deejay said surprised.

"$30 for a piece of chicken?!" Deejay exclaimed.

"$100 for wine?!" Deejay said.

"Well I'm not drinking tonight but come on!" Deejay said.

"This place is expensive." Gumdrop said.

_"So much money... I have about $200 on me in addition to the $260 Gumdrop gave me. So I will do what my sister told me! To treat Marmalade like a queen!_" Deejay thought.

"Marmalade. What would you like?" Deejay asked.

"Nothing too expensive. I don't want to be greedy." Marmalade said.

"No worries. I will pay for it all!" Deejay said.

"You're paying? But I thought Gumdrop-" Marmalade was saying before Deejay cut her off.

"Is going to do the same for Amy! I am your boyfriend. So I will pay for anything your heart desires!" Deejay said.

"Oh. Thank you Deejay! I'll try not to be too much of a pig." Marmalade said.

"Since I know French‚ I can tell the waiter everyone's orders." Charcoal said.

The waiter returned to the table.

"Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Avez-vous regardé sur le menu assez ce soir?" The waiter asked.

"_Ok. Now I have to try and speak French. Better do this right._" Charcoal thought.

"Oui, monsieur." Charcoal said.

"Que voulez-vous boire? Certains vins fins peut-être?" The waiter asked what they wanted for a beverage. Perhaps some wine.

Gumdrop's head continued to surge with pain and his ears were ringing.

"Non monsieur. nous sommes des mineurs. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de l'alcool." Charcoal said that they cannot have alcohol.

The waiter looked at the table with disgust.

"Oh. You must be those Watterson children." He said with a thick French accent.

"Yeah. What of it?" Charcoal said.

"I bet you didn't even know French before tonight. You disgust me." He said.

"Would you just shut up and take our-" Deejay was saying until he heard a sharp scream coming from Gumdrop.

"Aaaghhhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Gumdrop screamed in pain.

"Gumdrop!" Deejay shouted in concern.

"What's going on?!" Marmalade asked.

"Gumdrop! What's the matter?!" Amy asked trying to hold Gumdrop to comfort him.

"Ahhhh!...ah!..*pant*" Gumdrop panted in pain.

Gumdrop was breathing heavily with the pain subsiding.

"Hmph. Le gamin était probablement une crème glacée maux de tête. Enfant dégoûtant." The waiter insulted Gumdrop under his breath.

"Aller sucer un breadstick connard." Gumdrop muttered.

Everyone including the waiter was shocked to the core at hearing Gumdrop speaking french.

"Qu'est-ce que l'enfer!?" The waiter said "What the hell?!"

***Back Home***

"What the hell?!" Marissa yelled.

"The fudge?!" Ranae exclaimed.

"Since when could he speak fluent french?" Carine asked.

***At the restaurant***

"Que diriez-vous fermez votre bouche de putain avant que je dis votre gestionnaire?" Gumdrop threatened to tell his boss if his behavior continued.

The waiter was now aware that he could lose his job and stopped with the insults.

" ... Que voulez-vous ... monsieur?" The waiter asked what they would want in defeat.

Gumdrop picked up his menu and read it from the french side.

"Tout d'abord, arrêter d'essayer de donner du vin aux enfants. Il suffit de nous donner du jus de raisin ou d'une autre. Moi et la dame à côté de moi, comme tout bon goût. Ce sera son premier repas en un moment, donc il vaut mieux être bon." Gumdrop told him that instead of wine‚ give them grape juice and to give Amy the best thing on the menu.

"Deejay. Charcoal. Tell him what you guys want. Be sure to get as much as you want. It's coming out of his pocket." Gumdrop said now speaking English.

"Quoi?!" The waiter asked "What?!" in shock.

"Est-ce que je bégaie? Vous serez l'un de payer pour nos repas, sauf si vous voulez être sur le travail. Compris? Connard?" Gumdrop asked if he understood what he said while looking at the waiter with anger in his eyes.

" Tout de suite monsieur ..." The waiter said "Yes sir" regretfully.

Charcoal told the waiter what he and Sophie wanted as well as Deejay and Marmalade. He left quickly to get their orders.

"Gumdrop?" Charcoal said.

"Yeah?" Gumdrop said now speaking English.

"What was that?! You know French too?" Charcoal asked.

"I guess." Gumdrop said nonchalantly.

"How? When?" Marmalade asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was all from the heart." Gumdrop said sarcastically while tapping his chest.

Amy‚ Marmalade‚ Charcoal and Deejay knew he was referring to his ShadowThourne.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sophie asked completely oblivious to his powers.

"I remembered what Charcoal taught me! Yeah! He taught me everything I know about speaking french. Thanks buddy." Gumdrop lied to compliment Charcoal.

"Really? You taught him?" Sophie asked Charcoal.

"Y-yes! It took awhile but‚ I did it! Glad to see it payed off!" Charcoal said.

"Wow. That's really amazing!" Sophie said impressed.

Charcoal felt great that Sophie was impressed with him.

Soon after‚ a waiter came back with their drinks and their food.

Gumdrop's mouth watered at seeing his meal and took a big whiff.

"Mmmm. Smells delicious." Gumdrop said.

"I wonder how good it would smell with my scent." Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop activated his super scent and took in a deep breath.

"_Mmmm! Smells gre-OH MY GOD!_" Gumdrop thought while holding his nose.

He smelled an intense sweet smell coming from Amy. He could feel the animal inside him coming out again.

"_Turn off! Turn off! Turn off! Turn off!_" Gumdrop thought to himself trying to deactivate his scent which he did quickly.

"_That was close! Never again!_" Gumdrop thought.

"So this is our food? It looks different." Amy said.

She noticed that her food had colorful peppers and spices on it‚ something foreign to her.

"Try it. This will be your first real meal. It will probably be delicious!" Gumdrop encouraged her to eat.

"Ok. I'll try." Amy said.

Amy picked up her fork and since she did not know how to cut her food properly‚ she stabbed it instead. She lifted it up to her mouth and took a bite.

She began to chew her food slowly, savoring the new tastes in her mouth.

"How is it?" Gumdrop asked.

Amy stopped chewing and swallowed. She look directly to Gumdrop and fainted.

"Amy?!" Gumdrop yelled concerned.

"Ughh...uhh..." Amy groaned as she woke back up.

"Best...ever..." Amy said weakly.

"Good your alright. I'm glad you like it. I told them to make it perfect." Gumdrop said.

Marmalade had a large meal which she was devouring without a care in the world. Deejay was watching her eat with a bit of disgust yet relief at the same time.

"_Good thing Gumdrop is here. He saved me from spending $1000 worth of food! That dick of a waiter was so scared it was hilarious!"_ Deejay thought.

*burp*

Marmalade burped loudly.

"_I love her anyway._" Deejay thought.

For a few minutes everyone kept eating without a word. Gumdrop decided to stir up some conversation.

"So...How long have you two know each other?" Gumdrop asked Deejay and Marmalade with a cliché date topic.

"Oh well you know. Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy and girl grow up together. Boy gets nearly killed‚ girl kisses boy‚ and everything is sunshine and unicorns." Deejay said.

"Hahaha. Yeah that was about it wasn't it?" Marmalade said.

"Well for me‚ boy gets dared to go into a haunted house‚ girl meets boy‚ boy meets girl‚ girl possesses boy‚ girl lives with boy‚ boy gets new powers‚ girl turns into sword...and here we are." Gumdrop said.

"Very accurate actually." Amy said.

*grumble*

"Ohhh! My stomach! What's wrong with it?" Amy asked.

"Amy. How long has it been since you've been to the bathroom?" Marmalade asked.

"...ever since I've been dead?...never." Amy said.

"Amy. Come with me now. You need to use the bathroom." Marmalade said.

"Ok. If it will help." Amy said.

She got off from the seat she was in and followed Marmalade to the ladies room.

"Excuse me gentleman. I must go to the latrine as well." Charcoal said politely as he got from his seat and left‚ leaving Sophie alone with Gumdrop and Deejay.

Gumdrop decided to pick at Sophie's secret agenda of why she is here.

"So Sophie. You like Charcoal now I see." Gumdrop said.

Sophie was surprised by the question brought up by her former crush.

"Umm..." Sophie said.

"Yeah. You must've liked him for a while. Or else you would've gone out sooner." Deejay said.

"Well..." Sophie tried to think of something while fiddling with her food.

"Do I like Charcoal?..." Sophie said trying to start her lie.

"He…..is a very nice boy!' Sophie claimed.

She picked up her juice and took a sip. She placed it in front of herself and Gumdrop and Deejay.

"So that is enough reason to ask him on such a luxurious date such as this?" Deejay asked.

"And that dress is really flashy. Did you even know we were coming here in the first place?" Gumdrop asked.

"No...YES! Yes I-I did!" Sophie lied.

"How? Nobody but Gumdrop and me knew where we were going. Charcoal and you just joined in last minute." Deejay said.

Sophie stared at Gumdrop and Deejay nervously. She picked up her juice to drink it again.

"W-what are you two accusing me of doing?! Do you think I am lying to you?..." Sophie said nervously.

"No shit Sherlock." Deejay said.

"I am not lying! How could you accuse me of doing that?!" Sophie said enraged.

In her fit, her juice slipped from her hands and spilled all on her dress.

"So her drink, like her lies, is there for all to see." Deejay said.

Gumdrop looked at Sophie and what she saw struck fear into her heart. His introspection was on during the entire questioning.

"It is really simple actually. First off, when we asked you a simple question, you trailed off and tried to find a way to buy yourself more time to think something up, like repeating the question or playing with your food. Which you barely touched by the way." Gumdrop said.

"Second, you tried to separate yourself from us by placing your drink in between you and us. It's what the body does to try and separate you from your questioners. Like a barrier. " Gumdrop said.

"Third, you have been making a little too much eye contact when spoken to. Like now, you haven't moved your eyes an inch since we started our conversation, as if you are trying to see if I am deceived or not." Gumdrop said.

"Fourth, you were very nervous the entire night. You have barely said a word and only respond when talked to." Gumdrop said.

"That is because this is my first ever date ok?! I am very nervous of course!" Sophie retorted.

Sophie was very angry and nervous with the questioning and due to the fact her dress was now ruined.

"And lastly, you use very formal language when asked something. Instead of saying "It's" you say "It is" and you say extra things like "Of course I am" instead of "yeah" and "I'm". You try to make yourself sound more truthful where an honest person would just use normal language with their friends and peers. And the fact that you are sweating like a pig doesn't help either." Gumdrop said with a cold and calculating demeanor.

Sophie could not even say anything at this moment. She knew she had been exposed.

"Busted." Deejay said.

***Back Home***

"Ohhhhh. I knew it! I knew it! You're going to get it now Sophie!" Stormy said.

"Damn. Gumdrop's powers are scaring me right now. He can learn other languages and tell when someone is lying? He would make the strictest parent ever!" Carbon said.

***The dinner table***

"Look Sophie. I don't know why you came here, or why you lied, but I will tell you this. I will be watching you from now until this night is over. Charcoal is my cousin as well as one of my closest friends. So don't you even think about lying to him anymore under my watch. Got it?... _Connard_?" Gumdrop said while saying an insult in his newly learned language.

Sophie stayed silent and instead bowed her head in disgrace and sadness.

Out of seemingly nowhere‚ a wave of women came running from the bathrooms with their nose's pinched.

"Ewwwww!" A lady screamed.

"Horrible!" Another one said.

Marmalade came from the bathroom spinning around happily with Amy hiding from the crowd behind her.

"Wooohoohooo! Man! Nobody go in that bathroom for about 25-55 years!" Marmalade said jokingly while waving the smell away.

"Peeuuww! Open a window!" Marmalade exclaimed.

"Shut up...please." Amy said very embarrassed.

Gumdrop was somewhat disgusted by hearing that Amy let out something like that but he tried to brush it off.

"_Everybody poops. Everybody poops._" Gumdrop said to himself rubbing his temple.

"What? Did you expect it to smell like unicorns and glitter?! Hahahaha!" Marmalade laughed.

"She put the sh!t in sh!t-storm!" Marmalade said while sitting back down.

Amy stood by Gumdrop's side and contemplated whether or not she should sit down or not.

"Amy its ok. Everybody poops." Gumdrop assured.

Amy sighed in relief and sat down next to him.

"Hmm? Sophie?" Marmalade said looking at Sophie with concern.

"Oh no your dress." Marmalade said.

Marmalade then looked at Gumdrop and then her boyfriend with accusation.

"_What did you two do_?" Her face said.

"_Nothing!_" Gumdrop said using facial expression.

"_Don't blame us her drink spilled on her!_" Deejay expressed.

"_DO NOT mess this up for Charcoal!_" Marmalade expressed.

Charcoal came from the bathrooms to his seat.

"Hey guys! Did any of you smell that from the ladies room?...Sophie? What's the matter?" Charcoal asked.

"N-nothing...nothing..." Sophie said with her voice cracking.

"_And now I fell like a jerk._" Deejay thought.

"_Guilt Incoming_." Gumdrop thought.

"Oh. Your dress..." Charcoal said seeing her dress now ruined.

"_I should have never come here. I should have left when I had the chance._" Sophie thought in sadness.

Charcoal sat down to see Sophie closer. She was on the brink of tears with grape juice on her. Charcoal knew what to do.

He opened his suit jacket‚ picked up his glass and threw the juice on his shirt and pants.

Sophie turned to Charcoal in surprise.

"Charcoal!" Gumdrop exclaimed.

"W-why...would you do that?" Sophie asked.

"Because...you seemed really sad about your dress, and I think its suitable for me to share your pain. *chuckle* My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I ruined his suit." Charcoal said.

"But you didnt have to." Sophie said.

"Yeah. I wanted to. I'm your date and its my duty to make you feel as special as I can tonight. So if you're unhappy, so am I." Charcoal said.

***Back Home***

"Awwww." Skye said.

"He is going to be so hurt when he finds out that Sophie has been lying to him..." Stormy said sadly.

"If he find's out." Carbon added.

***Restaurant***

"_He would do that for me?_" Sophie said to herself.

"Oh my gosh! This is so adorable!" Marmalade exclaimed.

"You are such a gentleman Charcoal. Sophie is lucky to have you as her date." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. It's nothing to boast over though." Charcoal said.

Sophie simply looked at Charcoal with admiration. She could feel herself having certain emotions for Charcoal which she never thought she would. She couldn't even dare to look at him in the eye from guilt of her lies.

"Thank you Charcoal... You're so nice..." Sophie whispered.

Gumdrop listened to her words.

"_So she's telling the truth on that one_." Gumdrop thought.

"It's nothing. Really it isn't." Charcoal said.

Marmalade decided to join in on the moment and "accidentally" spilled her juice on herself as well.

"Oh no. My dress." Marmalade said sarcastically.

Deejay knew what was going on and poured his juice on himself as well.

"Uh oh. I guess we are both dirty! Hahaha!" Deejay laughed.

"My turn!" Amy said as she did the same.

"Ahh what the hell." Gumdrop said before doing the same.

"_Everyone..._" Sophie thought touched at heart seeing that everyone wanted to share the in the ruin and the table broke into laughter.

"Well guys. I think we are done for dinner. Don't you think?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah! Lets continue the night!" Amy said.

"Ill get the check." Charcoal said.

"No need man. Some one already is remember?" Gumdrop said.

The bitter waiter from earlier walked by their table and Gumdrop stopped him.

"Bonjour monsieur! Nous en avons fini avec notre nourriture. Compliments au chef. Et je crois que vous avez beaucoup à payer. corriger?" Gumdrop reminded the waiter to pay for the food.

"Yes sir. I will pay for it. But to properly end your meal‚ here are your...just desserts" The Waiter said holding four small chocolate cakes.

"Dessert? I don't think we could eat another bite!" Sophie said.

"Oh please trust me madame. This will be very delicious." The waiter said.

"Hey! Don't question free dessert!" Marmalade said as she quickly got her cake.

"Enjoy..." The waiter said slowly backing away.

Marmalade breathed in the chocolaty aroma of her cake.

"Yummy!" Marmalade said while cutting a piece.

Gumdrop was tempted to eat his cake quickly but not before smelling it first. After a quick whiff his face suddenly went very serious. He looked to Deejay with a grim expression and Deejay reacted by quickly smacking the cake out of Marmalades' hand before she could take a bite.

"Deejay! What the-" Marmalade shouted.

"Don't... Touch...that." Gumdrop said slowly.

"It's laced with cyanide! I could smell it!" Gumdrop told everyone.

"He tried to kill us?!" Amy asked.

"Hey!" Charcoal shouted to the waiter far back near the staircase. He quickly ran downstairs from them.

"Stop asshole!" Charcoal shouted as he Deejay and Gumdrop ran to him. Gumdrop teleported in front of him and Charcoal along with Deejay ran behind him‚ surrounding him.

"Thought you could just try to kill us huh?" Gumdrop said.

"We're gonna whip your ass!" Deejay shouted.

The man when in his coat pocket and pulled out a small capsule.

"Je reviendrai!" The waiter shouted "I will return" as he threw it on the ground.

A large cloud of thick‚ white smoke erupted from the capsule which blinded everyone.

"The hell?! I can't see a thing!" Gumdrop said.

*cough*

*cough*

"It's so thick!" Deejay said.

Gumdrop growled as he activated his ShadowThourne to become fully "inked". He used his vision to try and detect the culprit. He was no where to be found.

"F#ck! Where did he go?!" Gumdrop thought.

"Guys! He's gone! He just vanished!" Gumdrop said.

The smoke started to clear up and the room was more visible. He had escaped.

"Who? What? Who the heck was that?!" Marmalade asked.

"I don't...*gasp*" Gumdrop said.

He remembered the receptionist who had a personal vendetta against his parents‚ Larry.

"Larry! I bet he sent him!" Gumdrop said.

He hastily ran to the stairs and jumped straight down the ground and landed on his feet. His friends followed with Charcoal running down the stairs and Deejay trying the same with the girls.

"Hey rockhead!" Gumdrop said as he grabbed Larry by his collar.

"W-what?! What was that explosion?!" Larry said.

"Don't play dumb with me! Some french jerk of a waiter tried to murder us!" Gumdrop said.

"What?!" Larry said.

"You sent him didn't you?! Gumdrop said.

"No! I didn't I swear! All I told one of them was to keep an eye on you guys to ensure you didn't cause any trouble! Not to murder you!" Larry said.

"You had plenty of reason to kill us! You hated what our parents did to you so you wanted to kill us for revenge!" Gumdrop said.

Charcoal made it to Gumdrop first while Deejay and the girls were halfway there.

"I would never kill children! I forgave your parents years ago! I got married and I'm now a father! I promise! I would never kill!" Larry said.

Gumdrop could tell if he was lying so there was no use for him to lie. He gave Larry a long cold stare before letting him go.

"He's telling the truth. He had nothing to do with it." Gumdrop said.

"Damn. Now he's gone." Charcoal said.

Deejay‚ Marmalade‚ Amy and Sophie made it into the lobby.

"Everyone is freaking out upstairs." Marmalade said.

"Who was he?" Amy asked.

"I guess I pissed him off a bit too much." Gumdrop said.

"I will call the cops!" Larry said reaching for the phone.

"Wait." Gumdrop said.

"Before you do. I don't want you to tell them you told him to check on us or about your history with our parents. You would instantly be a prime suspect." Gumdrop said.

"But how would they trust me?" Larry asked.

"I'll put in a good word. Let's just say‚ the family has a pretty good relationship with the police." Gumdrop said.

"You have a family to care of and I don't want you to lose another job because of my family." Gumdrop said.

"Wow...t-thank you!" Larry said caught off guard by Gumdrop's kindness.

"Now we should head out. We still have a date to continue right?" Gumdrop said.

"Really? Even after stuff like this?" Amy asked.

"Last I checked me and my sister were the children of an awesome blue cat and a nercomancing ghost. Me and Amy make a great team. Charcoal is pretty good with his feet and Deejay could probably skewer a guy or two if he needed to. I'm sure we can handle him whoever he is if we see him again." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. We can fight for ourselves." Amy said.

"Now let's bounce." Gumdrop said.

He and his friends proceeded to leave the restaurant.

"Excuse me. Gumdrop was it?" Larry asked.

He turned around to face Larry.

"Be sure to tell your parents about this place and to come here some time! I'd like to see them!" Larry said happily.

"Yeah. I bet they would like to see your big head again too!" Gumdrop said.

They went out the door and left restaurant‚ mostly not shaken by what happened.

"Wow..." Deejay said.

"Yeah. Crazy." Charcoal said.

"...We got a free dinner!" Deejay said happily.

***Back Home***

"He tried to kill Gumdrop and Amy!" Belle said scared for them.

"Should I call mom and dad?!" Skye asked.

"I don't think there is any need. Gumdrop was right‚ they can easily kick someone's ass if needed." Carbon said.

Scrapper was still focusing hard to keep the reception of the footage stable.

"Noooo! He got away! They have to find that bastard!" Stormy screamed.

"Shh Stormy! You need to be quiet." Marissa said.

"What if he come back with a crew?! What if he's working with the Simi-8's?! What if he kill's one of them?!" Stormy asked frantically.

"Calm down!" Carine yelled.

"No! I will not calm down! You are seeing the most eventful moment in history and you are telling me to be quiet about it?! This is real life too! How many times does stuff like this happen?! It's like we are in a book or something! This is-" Stormy went on until she was blasted by a freeze ray by Scrapper on her foot.

"Hey!" Stormy said as she shot a ray of lightning at him.

This was however countered by Scrapper using a shock‚ fire and freeze ray simultaneously‚ knocking his sister on her feet.

Scrapper looked at his sister holding up his fingers with plague‚ freeze‚ shock and burn rays radiating energy from his fingers.

"**Shut. The. F#ck. Up. Now.**" Scrapper said demonically‚ as well as the first time he has ever cursed.

"S-sorry." Stormy apologized.

Scrapper gave her one more look before closing his eyes to concentrate once again.

"Hey Stormy. How does it feel to be your little brother's bitch?" Carine whispered to Stormy.

"...scary." Stormy said intimidated at Scrapper.

***Knock! Knock! Knock!***

"Crap! I think Mom heard us!" Marissa whispered.

"Uh...nobody is here!" Belle said foolishly.

Marissa gave herself face palmed.

"Hey! It's me! John?" John said from the door.

"Johnny!" Skye screamed happily as she floated to the door‚ opened it and gave the chicken a big hug.

"Hi John! What are you doing here?" Skye said.

"Just here to say hello to my fiancé. Your mom let me in. She said she had to do some shopping. So what are you guys doing?" John asked.

"Spying on my brother having a date." Skye said.

"Oh sneaky! Can I join?" John asked.

"Sure! Sit down!" Skye said.

They walked back to the group and sat down to see the show.

"So what's going on now?" John asked.

"Well first-!" Stormy shouted before Scrapper opened her eyes to look at her. Stormy quickly became quiet.

"You'll... learn on the way." Stormy said.

**Ok. So Gumdrop has some new powers. He can learn languages quickly, tell when someone lies and piss someone off so much they try to kill you. So...yeah. And is it me or is Stormy a sucker for a good story?...reference anywhere?...Marches45! That was for you and your book loving Stormy in one of your stories! :)**

**I wanted to add Larry in this to show that he is still alive! Many characters from the TAWoG universe are still in here, but I only add those I feel are necessary. Wasn't it nice how Charcoal spilled his juice on himself so that him and Sophie would be equals? And when he ****caught her while she was falling? I hope Deejay steps up his game soon! Lol! Ill see you guys soon and peace and love to you all!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39! Almost to the big 4-0! **__**Around the same time as Gumdrop went to dinner, Gumball and his friends are out and about in the big city. Let's see what they're gonna do! Also you may see some surprise guests! See u soon!**_

***Meanwhile‚ In Elmore City. 10:00 P.M***

After a violent vocal purge of angry words from Gumball and consoling and reasoning from Damien and Darwin‚ they calmed down. Gumball parked in a parking lot by a building complex.

"Ok. I'm good now. So what are we going to do?" Gumball said.

"It probably wont be easy for people to figure out that you and their "hero" are one and the same since that cop didn't know who you were at first glance. You could blend in with the crowd as long as you don't draw too much attention." Damien said.

"But for you." Damien said looking to Darwin.

"What?" Darwin said.

"You're a goldfish...with legs." Damien said.

"And?" Dariwn said confused.

"I'm pretty sure you stand out from the rest of people in the city." Damien said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight... You're telling me that a cat married to a ghost who also has a rabbit as his biological father‚ a sunflower/bumblebee‚ and a robot don't stand out as much as a bipedal fish?" Darwin said.

"Nope." Damien said.

"Nah." Gumball said.

"It is perfectly natural in our cases while you are the product of genetic mutation." Bobert said.

"...I hate you guys." Darwin said irritated.

"With that in mind‚ you could wear this." Gumball said getting something from the glove compartment and handed it to his brother.

"A hoodie? Wouldn't I look too suspicious?" Darwin asked.

"You're in a city. Someone wearing a hoodie isn't all that suspicious." Gumball said.

"Now lets do what we came here to do." Gumball said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Darwin moped.

Everyone got out the car and walked out of the parking lot into the bustling streets of the city. Darwin had his hoodie on with the hood covering his still saw the advertisements of themselves being shown throughout the area which annoyed Darwin especially.

"You see guys? Nobody recognizes you." Damien said.

"I should just go and reveal myself right now. They would probably worship me or something." Darwin said.

"You shouldn't. A true hero would never reveal himself." Gumball said.

"Why not?" Darwin asked.

"Because...you know. Heroes take pleasure in knowing they do right without recognition and... sacrifice their fame for the people and some other crap." Gumball said thinking off the top of his head.

"So a hero is supposed to help people he doesn't even know, receive no credit for it, while the ignorant masses go about their daily lives thinking its that's persons responsibility to save _your _life which you should be concerned for yourself without the need of any outside interference?" Darwin said.

"Yep. That about sums it up." Gumball said.

"What will out night consist of?" Bobert asked.

"Well my robotic friend‚ because of how chaotic our lives are at the moment‚ we are going to have to savor the peace we have momentarily by having the BEST. HANGOUT. EVER!" Gumball cheered.

"...define hangout." Bobert said.

"You'll see soon." Gumball said.

"Definition invalid. Please restate." Bobert said.

"Just wait and see." Gumball said.

"So what will we do?" Damien asked.

"...everything!" Gumball said.

***10:22 P.M***

The guys found a pizza place and decided to act like kids again with a nice pizza party.

"2 xtra large mega meat pizzas and one large vegetarian. Stat!" Gumball told the cashier.

"Oh! And a...Bobert. What do you eat? Can you eat?" Gumball asked.

"My synthetic biology consist of a dispenser of acidic fluid to erode any foreign solid that may enter my systems. As well as an purifier to make the destroyed substance biodegradable and non toxic to the earth." Bobert explained.

***Long silence***

"...he'll have what I'm having." Darwin said.

Half an hour later‚ their pizzas came. The mega meat pizzas for Gumball and Damien and the vegetarian pizzas for Darwin and Bobert.

They took huge slices and feasted on the pizza like animals who have been deprived of food. Except for Bobert who sat by and idly watched.

"They are ignoring all rules of table manners. They do not care if anyone disapproves of their actions either. Fascinating." Bobert thought.

"I should partake." Bobert told himself.

His picked up his entire pizza pie, a slot open on his head and he jammed the pizza in.

The group stopped their feast and looked at Bobert.

*burp*

Bobert burped.

"...YEAAAH!" His friends cheered.

"What an animal you are!" Damien cheered.

"You just ate the entire thing in one bite!" Darwin said.

"It will take approximately 6 hours for the food to…." Bobert was about to say.

"T.M.I dude!" Gumball said.

"Pizza eating contest!" Darwin proclaimed.

The gang accepted the challenged and tried to outdo each other in a eating contest.

***10 minutes later***

"BLLLEAAAGGHHH!" Gumball vomited into a bush outside the pizza parlor after their little competition.

"Told you to stop eating so fast." Darwin said.

"Ughh. Bobert won." Damien said holding his stomach.

"I am victorious. Shall we play another game?" Bobert asked.

"Once I get all this pizza out of me then- BLEEAAHHHH!" Gumball vomited again.

***A little while later‚ 11:02 P.M***

After Gumball emptied his stomach, they paid for their food and left the place.

"I'll never eat pizza again." Gumball said.

"Where to next?" Darwin asked.

"All that pizza sure made me thirsty." Damien said.

"My sensors indicate a location abundant in many drink items for adults close by." Bobert said.

"A bar? Sounds cool." Damien said.

After a few minutes of walking the made it to a close by bar. They walked in and sat down in the seats at the main table with the bartender cleaning glasses.

"What will you be having tonight gentlemen?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a…..excuse me. Miss?" Damien said.

"Hmm?" The bartender asked.

"You look familiar. My name is Damien GoldBrooke. Have we met before?" Damien asked.

"Hmmm. Damien...Damien...*gasp*!" The bartender gasped in sudden realization.

"Wait..." Gumball closely inspected the woman.

"Holy sh!t. Jamie Is that you?!" Gumball said.

The bartender was Jamie now a fully grown woman.**(she doesn't have a last name P.S please don't go calling me lazy because i didn't make up a last name for her. Do you know how long it takes to write these chapters with school and daily responsibilities to juggle? So if your not in school or a job or anything worthwhile and you want to comment on me missing small information...please dont and have a very nice day :)** The half cow half troglodyte bully of Elmore jr. High and Elmore High‚ right behind Tina.

"Jamie! How ya doing?" Darwin asked lifting his hood.

"Oh my god. Its the annoying brats all together." Jamie said jokingly in a kind voice.

"And is that Bobert?" Jamie asked.

"Salutations former tormentor." Bobert said.

"So back to the main question‚ you work here?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. Going on my 6th year." Jamie said.

"How are things going with you guys and your wives?" Jamie asked.

"Everyone's... decent." Gumball said thinking of what to say with his family being in a dire situation.

"Right now we are just here to escape from the kids for a bit." Damien said.

"Wait! Y-you have kids?" Jamie said surprised.

"1" Darwin said.

"2" Damien said.

"11 with two of my kids already engaged." Gumball said.

"Wooowww. They can really be a handful cant they?" Jamie said.

"Definitely." Gumball said.

"So what about you Jamie? How was life after high school?" Gumball asked.

"Well. After high school I wasn't trying to get involved in college so I just stayed with my parents until I could find a job. They then kicked me out soon after so I had to be on my own for a while. I was homeless for long time‚ surviving only with loans and odd jobs." Jamie explained.

"Oh. I'm sorr-" Darwin said.

"No wait. It gets better." Jamie said.

"I then married a man I met during one of my jobs‚ and I lived with him." Jamie said.

"That's good!" Gumball said.

"For about two years then he divorced me and threw me out." Jamie said.

"Oh..." Gumball said.

"Then after 9 years of struggle and hunger‚ I fell into drinking and came here almost every night. I decided since I love being here I might as well work here. So I became the bartender six years ago‚ and I'd say I'm pretty damn good at it." Jamie said.

"Sooooo yeah. Life has had its struggles but it's all good." Jamie said.

"But I'm glad life has been good for you guys. How about Bobert?" Jamie said.

"That's why we are here. To show him a fun time!" Damien said.

"Oh and did you guys hear about those guys who beat up all those gang members two weeks ago?" Jamie asked.

"Uhhhhhh...Y-yeah! They seemed really cool!" Gumball said nervously.

"They must be very heroic." Darwin said.

Jamie looked directly at Gumball and Darwin for a moment.

"You know. Now that I see you guys again, you two bare a strong resemblance to them." Jamie said inspecting Gumball and Darwin.

"_She's onto_ us!" Gumball thought.

"I guess they were just another cat and fish! Very small world. Maybe we're related. For I have never known anyone or have seen anyone who fits that description!" Gumball said quickly.

Jamie looked at the two for a moment as their fears escalated.

"Yeah. Makes sense." Jamie said.

"_Close one!" _Darwin thought.

"_Almost peed myself." _Gumball thought.

"_Disgusting." _Varric said.

"Ok. So what will you guys have?" Jamie asked.

"Just a glass of water for me." Gumball said.

"Water?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I also don't really drink." Gumball said.

"Well you're going to drink tonight! Just a little bit. That's all!" Darwin persuaded Gumball.

"How about I get you guys some shots?" Jamie asked.

"That'd be great." Damien said.

"I guess... a couple won't hurt." Gumball said.

"Alright boys." Jamie said while getting the shot glasses and pouring liquor into them.

"_Are you sure you should be consuming alcohol?_" Varric asked.

"It wont be a lot. And if there was ever a time for a man to have a drink‚ It would be around now." Gumball assured Varric.

"Ok guys. Here you go." Jamie said giving them a tray of shots.

"I detect the alcohol level to be 68%." Bobert analyzed.

"Ohh! Sounds strong." Darwin said.

"I'd hope so. Enjoy." Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie. Care to join us?" Gumball asked.

"Oh. Really?" Jamie said surprised that they would like to drink with her.

"Sure! I'd like a little break anyway." Jamie said.

Jamie went over the table counter and sat beside Gumball. Everyone grabbed a shot glass and prepared a toast.

"A toast to friends getting together after years of harsh adulthood. Tonight‚ let's act like kids! To irresponsibility!" Gumball said.

"To irresponsibility!" Darwin‚ Damien‚ Bobert and Jamie cheered as they drank a glass.

***2 shots later***

"Hey *hiccup* guys...have you ever noticed that spongebob... is an absorbent sponge that lives in the bottom of a bikini?" Gumball said slurred.

"...tampon!" Darwin‚ Damien and Jamie yelled.

"The kind of girl she must have been. With plankton, crabs,and snails in there." Damien said bobbing his head a bit.

'All cartoons are filled with adult references!" Gumball said.

"Preach!" Darwin shouted.

***4 shots later***

"Man! You know who was a real piece of crap?!" Jamie said slowly.

"That monkey...bamboo what ever she was!" Jamie said.

"Yeah! Let's find her! *hiccup* and beat her up!" Darwin said.

"Death to...monkey... crap." Damien said while drunk and confused.

"Death!" Everyone said.

"Bobby...can you track her with that G.T.S or whatever?" Gumball asked.

"02938201010-transformers roll out!1929399" Bobert said malfunctioning.

"Yeah! I knew it!" Gumball.

"_Shuppa slofo jimmy! Megai nova john!_" Varric gibbered also intoxicated.

"Varric. Your drunk too?" Gumball asked Varric out loud.

"_I swear to crunk‚ I'm not druck..._" Varric said.

"Who is you talking to?" Jamie asked.

"Your mom!" Gumball said.

"Ohhhhhh!" Everyone shouted.

***8 shots later***

Darwin is crying on the table with his head placed face down on it.

"Dar...why you crying?" Gumball asked.

"I remember... my first love...who died on the sun!" Darwin cried.

Everyone else joined him in crying.

"*cry* Yeah. I was so hot!" Gumball said.

***Record scratch***

"What?" Darwin said surprised.

"...I was that girl in the wedding dress." Gumball said flatly.

A few silent seconds pass before Darwin tackles Gumball to the ground with a large crash and fought him.

"Ok. I'm bored with these shots. Lemme get a few beers." Jamie said as she got up and went to the fridge behind the counter while tripping a few times along the way.

***A few beers later***

"Yo Jamie. I gotta ask." Darwin said.

"Whaaat?" Jamie asked.

"What is a troglodyte anyway?" Darwin asked.

"...$h!t. I don't even know." Jamie said.

"Hey robot. Look that up would ya?" Jamie asked.

Bobert searched his databanks for the results.

"Results state that a troglodyte is…..YOUR MOM!" Bobert said.

"Ohhhhhh!" They cheered.

"Hahahaha! It's true!" Jamie laughed.

***? amount of alcohol later.***

"Gumball. Gumball. Gumball. BallGum." Jamie said shaking Gumball's shoulder.

"What?" Gumball asked while still very drunk.

"I am sooooo sorry for being an ass back at school." Jamie said.

"You good. I forgive thee." Gumball said.

"Really. I always thought you were so cute." Jamie said.

"Awww. Thanks." Gumball said.

"I'd sooooo do you if you weren't married." Jamie said slurred.

"That's just the liquor talking." Gumball said.

"No. I mean it." Jamie said on Gumball's shoulder.

"_Ok. Gumball. I really think you should stop being drunk. She's coming onto you._" Varric said.

"_How imma does that?_" Gumball thought.

"_Allow me_." Varric said.

Varric was able to lower Gumball's intoxication level and make his mind clearer.

"Ahh. Hangover." Gumball said with his head now throbbing yet clear.

"Umm. Jamie?" Gumball asked now realizing that Jamie was staring at his face with rosy cheeks.

"How many beers have you had?" Gumball asked.

"How many didn't I have! That's... the question!" Jamie slurred.

"I need for you to relax. You are VERY drunk...no wasted is the better word. You are very wasted right now. You should try drinking some water to clear your head." Gumball said.

"Okkaayy. I'll think about it. Right after I have a..."fun time" with you." Jamie whispered in a sultry tone.

"What? N-no!" Gumball said.

"Come oooonnnn. Just for the night?" Jamie asked.

"No! I'm married!" Gumball said.

"I won't tell anybodies!" Jamie yelled/whined.

"Jamie!" Gumball said.

Jamie grabbed Gumball by his collar and brought him to her face.

"Listen here you smexy blue piece of kitty candy! I haven't had a man in six years! Six! Freaking! Years! Now I'm still a woman, with desires and needs! Can I please just have what I want for once in my life with someone I actually want?!" Jamie asked desperately.

"Well. When you put it that way….hell no." Gumball said.

"Just one time?" Jamie asked.

"No." Gumball said.

Jamie leaned more on Gumball's body.

"Lemme do it one time. Lemme do it one time. Let me be your one girl, you'll be my number one boy, always making time for you..." Jamie sang a drunken parody of "One Time" by Justin Bieber.

"_Dang. She really is drunk." _Gumball thought.

"No Jamie. This isn't right!" Gumball demanded as she pushed Jamie away from him.

"Ok...an hour?" Jamie asked.

"No Jamie." Gumball said.

"...30 minutes?" Jamie asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"...10 minutes of super fast, hot, sweaty, naked, carnal..." Jamie was saying.

"No!" Gumball said.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"I think you need to lie down." Gumball said.

"Yay! I win!" Jamie said.

"By yourself." Gumball said.

"Oh. You no fun...*plop*" Jamie plopped face first onto the table.

"Hey guys?" Gumball asked his friends.

Darwin and Damien were passed out on top of each other while Bobert was shut down.

"I think we had a little too many drinks." Gumball said to himself.

"_Many too had drinks…_" Varric said.

"Are you still drunk?" Gumball asked Varric.

"_Are you still drink?_" Varric asked.

"Am I still...drink?" Gumball said.

"_Yes I is!_" Varric said.

"Whatever. I'll have to stay here until they all wake up." Gumball said.

"_Or we could leave them all and party by ourselves!_" Varric suggested.

"I thought you were supposed to be my voice of reason?" Gumball said.

"_Your alone with your friends passed out drunk and an old bully who tried to screw you. What more reason is there to leave them?_" Varric said.

"...wow. You actually make more sense drunk than you were sober. But no." Gumball said.

Gumball sat down in a table and rested for a bit. He noticed that the place seemed very empty as of now and hoped that Jamie would wake up and sober up in time for the crowd of customers coming her way.

"I can take a nap. Hopefully Jamie won't try to do anything to me." Gumball said to himself as he put his head down and went to sleep.

**Jamie sure does love her drinks! A person's true heart opens up when alcohol is involved it seems. Good thing Carrie wasn't here huh? Everybody was wasted tonight! Even Varric! I hope this chapter was good and I'll see you all soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok so I've had alot of school work and projects to take care of. I was able to pass Spanish class by the skin of my a$$. :( I need honor roll one of these quarters at least! Also I guess I've just been a bit lazy and tired for a while. I just needed a little break. Wish I could take a break from school. Thanksgiving break better come soon. :/ See y'all later! :D**

***Back to Gumdrop and Co.***

Gumdrop was in a phone call with the police department. They already knew who him and his family was so Gumdrop simply explained what happened to them.

"...and then he disappeared." Gumdrop said.

"_Alright sonny. We'll be right there. And we are to rule out Larry Needlemeyer as a suspect?_" The officer on the other end asked.

"Yes sir. He had nothing to do with it." Gumdrop said.

"_Coming from the son of Gumball Watterson‚ a man who got in more trouble with the Police‚ Emergency services‚ Local people and the national government than anyone else as a child?_" The officer said skeptically.

"Yeeeaaahhh..." Gumdrop trailed off.

"_But due to the current circumstances‚ we are all in your debt. Aren't we?_" The officer said.

"_We will dispatch a team there ASAP. Should we send some protection to you as well?_" He asked.

"No. We're good. And thanks." Gumdrop said as the phone hung up.

He looked at the screen of his phone to go back to the main menu. The time was now 11:11 p.m.

"We'd better hustle." Gumdrop said.

"Where to next?" Amy asked.

"How about the movies? Let's see what they're showing." Gumdrop said.

"Oh! I've never been to the movies!" Amy said.

"Sounds good to me." Marmalade said.

"Mmhm." Charcoal muttered.

After that event at Certains Restaurant Chic, our heroes tried to gather their thoughts on what to do next. Even though Gumdrop tried to calm the group, some couldn't help but be very concerned for their well-being.

"Ok! Are we seriously this calm right now?! Do you know what just happened?!" Sophie said frantically.

"Yeah. Someone almost killed us." Amy said flatly.

"It isn't that big of a surprise." Gumdrop said.

"And it was really cliché wasn't it? He tried to give us desserts out of nowhere, then he calls them 'Just desserts'. That wasn't really a well thought out murder." Amy said.

"He could have done much better." Gumdrop said.

"You mean you are not at all affected by this?!" Sophie asked.

"No." Gumdrop said.

"No." Amy said.

"Nope." Marmalade said.

"Not really." Charcoal said.

"I'm kinda used to It by now." Deejay said.

"Well I'm not!" Sophie responded.

"You don't need to be so scared." Marmalade said.

"I can't help it! What if he's stalking us right now?!" Sophie said.

"He isn't." Gumdrop said.

"How could you possibly know?!" Sophie asked still frantic.

"I just do. It's...how do you say? Instinct." Gumdrop answered.

"Screw instinct! That won't save us! " Sophie retorted.

Sophie was still shaken and afraid and she couldn't keep herself calm.

"Sophie." Charcoal said.

He went over to Sophie and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you." Charcoal said assuring her safety.

"I said I would catch you if you fell and I did didn't I? And I plan to do the same in whatever situation. I promise." Charcoal said.

Sophie was once again in awe of the new feelings she was experiencing for Charcoal.

"Th-thank you Charcoal. I trust you." Sophie said with content and now clam.

"Until you feel better‚ you should stay close by me. Would that be alright?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes. I'd l-like that." Sophie said with her face becoming red.

Charcoal confidently nodded and let go of her shoulders.

"We're good. Let's continue on." Charcoal said to the group.

"Alright let me find where it is." Gumdrop said.

He took his phone out and searched a popular movie title. A list of nearby theaters popped up and Gumdrop got directions to the nearest one.

"It's….thisaway." Gumdrop said pointing to its direction.

They now continued to the movie theater‚ with Charcoal and Sophie behind everyone else. Sophie was close by Charcoal's right side where she felt safe. While walking‚ Sophie's hand accidentally hit Charcoal's. They retracted for a second after the realization. As Charcoal tried to put his hand away‚ Sophie's finger touched one of Charcoal's. This was done intentionally. Her finger wrapped around his and he accepted her request and clenched onto it. She looked at him and she smiled‚ feeling protected.

"_I hope she doesn't has him wrapped around her finger. Metaphorically._" Gumdrop thought looking back for a moment before turning back straight ahead.

"_Why do I feel like this?...It feels right‚ but confusing._" Sophie thought.

"_Rule #38: Always make sure the lady feels safe._" Charcoal thought.

***At Certains Restaurant Chic***

Police cars were all around the restaurant. Police tape stopped anyone from coming in or out. Officers and investigators were searching the interior for evidence and questioned many witnesses except for Larry‚ as Gumdrop requested. Most of the investigation team were upstairs‚ where the culprit escaped.

One investigator swept the floor and had a white‚ powder substance on her fingers.

"There's powder all over the ground." She said.

"According to witnesses‚ the man threw a capsule to the ground and a thick white smoke came from it giving him the chance of escape." Another male investigator said.

"But where could he have gone?" She asked.

"Not down the stairs. Out the window maybe?" He said.

"A three story drop? He wouldn't have gotten far off. Assuming he'd survive the fall." She said.

"Well keep looking. There has to be an answer." The woman said.

Unbeknownst to them‚ their culprit was right above their noses. Literally. The flamingo was crouched on the roof waiting for the moment for to silently escape the police.

***A few minutes later***

"Hey guys! I see the theater!" Gumdrop said.

The group made it to the movies. It was a large cinema that had digital posters display what movies were available at the moment.

"Ohh. So many shows to watch." Amy said marveling at the building.

"So what would you like to see?" Gumdrop asked.

"I have no idea! There are so many!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy looked from poster to poster trying to find something that seemed interesting.

"Hmmm. Maybe...this one!" Amy said pointing to a poster.

"Gr...a..vy?" Amy said spelling the poster.

"Um. It says 'Gravity'." Gumdrop said.

"Oh. What's this about?" Amy asked.

"Not completely sure‚ but all I know is that it's about an astronaut trapped in space without any help." Gumdrop said.

"Sounds creepy." Amy said

"Ominous is a better word for it." Gumdrop said.

"Can we see this one?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Gumdrop said.

Marmalade and Deejay were looking through the row of movie posters.

"Oh Deejay! How's this one?" Marmalade said calling Deejay to see the movie she was telling about.

"Wait. Isn't this your mother's name?" Deejay said.

"Yeah. 'Carrie'." Marmalade said.

"A girl with some psychic powers or something." Marmalade said.

"You want to see it?" Deejay asked.

"Yeah. It seems interesting." Marmalade said.

Charcoal and Sophie were looking for a film along with everyone else.

"Alright! The new Hunger Games movie is out!" Charcoal said happily.

"Hey Sophie! Ever watched 'The Hunger Games'?" Charcoal asked.

"Nope. It didn't seem interesting to me." Sophie said.

"Oh….ok" Charcoal said a bit disappointed.

Sophie didnt want Charcoal to get the wrong idea about seeing the movie.

"B-but that doesn't mean we can't see it!" Sophie said.

"No thats ok. It would be confusing to you since you didn't see the first one." Charcoal said.

"I'll learn on the way!" Sophie said.

"Are you sure? Because there are other's we can-" Charcoal was saying

"Yes!" Sophie shouted.

"W-well. I mean, yes. I would like to." Sophie said nervously.

"Ok. If that's what you want." Charcoal said nervously.

After the groups looked at and decided their choices, they went back to each other to tell.

"Hunger Games!" Charcoal yelled.

"Gravity!" Amy yelled.

"Carrie!" Deejay yelled.

"My mom is here?" Gumdrop asked.

"No dummy! The movie we are trying to see." Marmalade said.

"So we have three different choices. How will we decide?" Amy asked herself and others.

"Woah woah woah. Who said anything about us being together on this?" Marmalade said.

"This is a 'date' isn't it? Which means we will need some alone time with each other." Marmalade explained.

At this moment, Gumdrop, Amy, Charcoal and Sophie got anxious.

"_Me….?_" Amy thought.

"_and her..._?" Gumdrop thought.

"_Together….?"_ Charcoal thought.

"_Alone?_" Sophie thought.

"Don't you guys agree?" Marmalade asked.

"Yeah...yes." Gumdrop said looking to the side.

"Makes sense." Amy said quickly.

"Sounds good." Charcoal said with blushed cheeks.

"Agreed." Sophie said looking down.

"We will meet back here after the movies are done and we will go to wherever we need to go next alright?" Marmalade said.

"I'll get my tickets then." Gumdrop said.

He went to the receptionist to purchase the tickets where a man was bending down picking up something.

"Excuse me sir?" Gumdrop said politely.

"I'll be right with you." He said.

"Found it!" He rose back up to stand upright and reveal his face.

Gumdrop was startled to see that it was Larry Needlemeyer once again, putting on his name tag.

"Qu'est-ce que quoi?!" Gumdrop exclaimed 'What the what?!' in french.

"Oh! It's you again! What a lovely coincidence!" Larry said happily.

"Didn't you just….how did….where did…?" Gumdrop stuttered confused.

"Well the restaurant Is being searched by police so I decided to go to my second job. I take multiple jobs. I can't support a family with just one job like that can I?" Larry said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? Your kinda old to still be working and to just now have a family aren't you?" Gumdrop asked.

"All thanks to Gumball and Darwin for stopping me from proposing on numerous occasions and getting me fired almost every day." Larry said.

"Again on their behalf, I apologize." Gumdrop said.

"So what would you like to see?" Larry asked getting back to his job.

"Two tickets for Gravity." Gumdrop said.

"Oh! I heard that's a good movie." Larry said as he accepted the money Gumdrop gave him and gave him the tickets.

"Two for 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'" Charcoal said.

"Alrighty!" Larry complied as he took the money and gave Charcoal the tickets.

"Two for 'Carrie' please." Deejay asked.

"Ok. Now I will need to see some I.D." Larry said.

"Why?" Deejay asked.

"It's rated R." Larry said.

"Aw come on! Can't you let us slide this one time?" Deejay asked.

"If It wasn't for my brother, you would be out of another job! Or in jail!" Marmalade responded angrily.

"Please calm down! If It were up to me, I would let you in as a thank you! But nowadays they install cameras to monitor workers! If they see me give you tickets to see an R rated movie I'll be fired!" Larry said seriously.

"Uggghhh! Fine!" Marmalade said exasperated.

"Again I apologize dearly. Is there anything else you would like to see?" Larry said.

"Forget it. *sigh* Let's go Deejay." Marmalade said.

"Damn! We can't see the movie! But I can't just let her be bored and angry." Deejay thought.

"No worries Marms! I got this!" Deejay said.

Deejay walked over to the booth to Larry behind the glass.

"Now listen. It's not like they can tell that you gave the tickets to us per se. How about you charge us for different movie and just give us the ones for the real movie?" Deejay said.

"It doesn't work like that." Larry said.

Deejay sighed running out of options.

"Ok! Either give us the tickets or I'll..." Deejay began to threaten.

"You'll what?" Larry said crossing his arms unfazed by Deejay's threats.

"I know both of your parents and there's a freaking camera if you weren't paying attention that records everything so whatever you do will be accounted for and sent to the authorities." Larry explained.

"Well...Then...Ugh..." Deejay sighed defeated.

"Wait. You guys can't come in?" Gumdrop asked.

"Don't worry. We will meet you out here when you come out." Marmalade said.

"You sure?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah. You guys have fun alright?" Marmalade said.

"Alright. Stay safe you guys." Gumdrop said as they went into the theater.

Inside the cinema were many doors leading to their respective movie‚ a video game area and places to buy food and candy.

"See you soon guys! Enjoy the movie!" Charcoal said.

"Yeah you too!" Gumdrop said.

As the two groups departed Gumdrop looked back at Charcoal and Sophie once more and looked at him. Gumdrop mouthed "Im watching you" before turning back.

"_He doesn't trust me. For good reason I understand. But I think Charcoal is a good guy...a really good guy._" Sophie thought.

"_He's so talented. Yet he's humble‚ nice‚ protective and caring. He's also really charming..."_ Sophie thought.

"_Why am I falling so hard for him? I haven't felt like this for a boy since Gumdrop. But even now it feels more...pure._" Sophie thought drawing her eyes towards Charcoal.

Charcoal caught a glimpse of her gaze and turned towards her.

"Everything alright Sophie?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie then shook her head to get her mind back together.

"Yeah! I'm perfect!" Sophie claimed.

"Alright. You can let me know If you need anything at all ok?" Charcoal said.

"Yes. Thank you." Sophie said.

They went to the inside of the theater room. It was pitch black with only the screen and Sophie's hair of fire‚ lighting the darkness.

"Where would you like to sit?" Charcoal asked.

"How about in the middle? We can see better there." Sophie requested.

"Sure! Sounds smart." Charcoal said.

They made it to the middle row of seats and sat down next to each other. The previews of other movies were playing before the actual screening.

There were not many people beside them, in fact here weren't many people at all. This row was nearly barren. Leaving the two to be alone.

"So...are you...hungry?" Charcoal asked trying to break the silence between them.

"We just came from dinner." Sophie said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah...thirsty?" Charcoal asked.

"No thank you." Sophie said.

"Charcoal?" Sophie asked.

"Yes?" Charcoal responded.

"You didn't have to do that back at the restaurant. You ruined your suit." Sophie said.

"And you ruined your dress." Charcoal said.

"But you didn't have to do the same thing. It was my fault." Sophie said.

"How? It was an accident right?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes but...It was stupid of me." Sophie said.

"Don't blame yourself so much." Charcoal said.

"I probably look hideous right now. *chuckle*" Sophie joked.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." Charcoal said.

Upon hearing the word 'Lie'‚ Sophie became cautious and fearful with her conscious and guilt eating at her.

"What do you mean...lie?" Sophie asked.

"That you look hideous." Charcoal said.

He turned to face Sophie and spoke.

"You look...no. You are...amazing." Charcoal said charmingly to Sophie.

She felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing this. She became hot and her hair burned a bit more.

"Sophie." Charcoal said as he leaned closer to Sophie.

Her breath became short and sharp and her eyes became fixated at Charcoal.

"Yes...C-Charcoal?" Sophie said feeling flustered and love struck.

Her heart begun to beat fast and faster.

"Your hair...it's..." Charcoal said close to Sophie.

"It's...?" Sophie asked slowly dwindling her eyes to a shut.

"It's... burning the seat." Charcoal said backing up.

"What?!" Sophie said snapped out of her daze to smell burnt chair and patting down her seat to extinguish the flame on it.

"That's... never happened before." Sophie said holding the top of her head.

"What happened?" Charcoal asked.

"Not *pant* sure." Sophie said while breathing hard.

"Are you sick?" Charcoal asked.

"No just *pant* fine." Sophie panted.

Sophie's skin began to become tinted red and she had short breaths.

"Is it getting *pant* hot in here?" Sophie asked while fanning herself. 

Charcoal placed his palm on Sophie's forehead to feel her temperature. Charcoal almost snatched his hand away as soon as he touched it from the heat he felt.

"Whoa! You're burning up! Literally!" Charcoal said.

"I might take you up on that drink offer now." Sophie panted.

"What would you like?" Charcoal asked.

"Water...with ice. Lots of ice." Sophie said.

"I'll be right back!" Charcoal said dashing off to the concession stand.

Sophie tried to cool and calm herself down while waiting for her water.

"_Crap__. My emotions are getting the better of me. I've never felt this worked up! This nervous! What's wrong with me?!_" Sophie thought.

***Meanwhile‚ In the restroom***

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Charcoal shouted to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"How stupid and desperate can I get!? First I'm all like: "I'll protect you! I will make sure you are safe! Stay close to me!" Then I'm like "You're amazing and beautiful!" Dammit man! No girl likes some wannabe, fake, try too hard, poetic justice guy!" Charcoal vented out to himself in frustration.

Charcoal turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face.

He wiped it off his face and he proceeded to leave until he was meet by the wide eyes of the other men in the restroom.

"What? You never screamed at yourself for doing poorly at your first date before?" Charcoal said to the crowd.

"Is she pretty?" An old tortoise asked with a shaky‚ elderly voice.

"Very." Charcoal said.

"Does she like you?" He asked.

"Um...well...I don't know...why are you asking all this?" Charcoal asked.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Charcoal said.

"Then just keep doing what you're doing. I know it may not seem like it‚ but women love a man who is a beacon of safety. A man who is kind‚ calm and a provider. Trust me‚ I've been married for 5 times...50 years each. So I know what the ladies like." The old turtle said.

"Woah. You're pretty wise old man. I'll take your advice!" Charcoal said cheered.

"My pleasure sonny. Now I have one more piece of advice for you." He said.

"What is it sensei?! Anything would be helpful!" Charcoal enthusiastically said.

"Will you treat her right...In the bedroom?" He asked.

"Of course I will treat her rig- What?!" Charcoal said shocked completely.

"Son. The secret to a successful relationship... is how you treat her in the bedroom." The turtle said.

"Uhhhhh..." Charcoal stammered.

"I have many secrets to please women. You see unlike men‚ It takes a woman longer to-" The turtle was saying.

"I'm going to...go." Charcoal said slowly before he sprinted out the restroom.

"The boy will learn in time. Sooner or later." He said.

"AHHHH! CREEPY OLD MEN IN BATHROOMS!" Charcoal thought frantically.

***Minutes later***

Charcoal came back to the movie room holding the cup of water for Sophie.

"Here Sophie." Charcoal said handing the water to her.

"Sorry for the holdup. Something really off happened." Charcoal said.

"Thank you. *pant*" Sophie said quickly panting taking the cup.

She put the water to her mouth and quickly gulped it down. As she drank the water her skin faded from the reddish tint to her original skin color and her hair settled down from the raging fire it was to her normal ember.

"Ahhh! I needed that." Sophie said refreshed.

"What happened to you?" Charcoal asked sitting by next to her.

"Nothing! Well….nothing really important." Sophie said.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you are not well I can take you home and-" Charcoal was saying before being cut off by Sophie.

"No! I don't want to go home! Not now!" Sophie yelled.

"I-I mean, the night isn't even over yet. And there is still so much left to do. It would be awful to leave now." Sophie said.

"And I want to stay here….with you." Sophie said faintly looking at Charcoal.

Charcoal stiffened his posture for a bit at the surprise of Sophie's statement. Sophie was becoming embarrassed once again and tightened her body in her seat.

"L-lets just enjoy the movie huh?" Sophie stuttered.

"Y-Yeah! Sounds good!" Charcoal stuttered as well.

The couple sat together to watch the film, trying very hard not to catch one looking at one another.

***Gumdrop's POV***

Gumdrop and Amy were in the dark theater room just entering through the door.

"The screen is huge! And so many people!" Amy said looking at the screen and the rows of attendees.

"Where would you like to sit?" Gumdrop asked.

"All the way at the top!" Amy exclaimed.

"Alrighty!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop went up the stairs to go to the top row. Amy cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Forgetting something?" Amy said.

"Ummmm...Oh right!" Gumdrop said remembering.

Gumdrop went back down the steps and picked Amy up in his arms to lift her up the stairs again.

"Again thanks." Amy said.

"Not a problem." Gumdrop said.

At the top of rows of seats‚ all the seats were filled and accounted for.

"Sorry Amy. All the seats are taken it seems." Gumdrop said regretfully.

"But I wanted to watch the movie at the top!" Amy whined.

"I know Amy. I'm sorry." Gumdrop said.

"Ok." Amy sighed in disappointment.

"_Man. We could just go to the other seats but Amy really wanted to watch it at a good height._" Gumdrop thought.

He looked above him to see the walls behind the row. The projector was beaming the movie through it's little window. He then had a sudden idea pop up.

"Hey Amy. I know exactly what to do." Gumdrop said.

"Really? What?" Amy asked.

"Just be really quite." Gumdrop whispered.

Amy agreed and kept silent. Gumdrop looked around to make sure nobody saw what he was going to do.

"Hold on." Gumdrop whispered.

Amy wrapped her arms around Gumdrop and held on.

He created four energy construct claws from his back and sent two to grip the wall near the ceiling. They propelled the two up to level so that they were higher than everyone else. He used the other two to act as seats to hold them.

"This high enough?" Gumdrop asked silently.

"Yeah! This is awesome! And nobody knows a thing!" Amy shouted in whispers.

"Thank you Gumdrop. This is so great!" Amy said.

"Not a problem Amy." Gumdrop said.

Amy sighed softly as she still held onto Gumdrop‚ sitting on his lap and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Amy. Do you need another place to sit? I'll just make one." Gumdrop asked.

"Why? I'm comfortable sitting with you." Amy said.

"Oh. O-ok." Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop and Amy were now totally secluded in near complete privacy.

"_This is the ultimate test of endurance. I'm up here alone with a beautiful girl whose sitting on my lap! I have to use every ounce of willpower I have for my body not react badly to this situation. Very badly..._" Gumdrop thought.

"_I'm so close to Gumdrop. We're sitting together and just being with each other. This is all I've ever wanted. I love him so much. I hope he feels the same way._" Amy thought happily yet nervous as Gumdrop at the same time.

She held on tighter to Gumdrop‚ getting as much as him as she could. This gave Gumdrop some happiness and calmed him knowing that Amy was sincere in her compassion and feelings.

"_Best night ever._" Gumdrop thought as the movie started.

***Outside***

Marmalade and Deejay were still outside with Deejay pacing back and forth in frustration.

"Great. No movie means no date. No date means no fun. No fun means she wont enjoy herself. Not enjoying herself means she's probably going to feel sorry for you. Feeling sorry for you means she's going to think your a wimp. Thinking your a wimp means no more being a boyfriend!" Deejay said to himself.

"Deejay? Why are you talking to yourself?" Marmalade asked.

"No reason...none at all." Deejay groaned.

"You seem pissed." Marmalade said.

"I said I'm alright!" Deejay said a bit angry.

Marmalade was caught off guard by Deejay's attitude.

Deejay saw this and tried to amend the trouble within him.

"Sorry...I..I just..." Deejay was trying to say.

Marmalade walked closer to Deejay looked into his eyes. She grabbed his hand.

"Deejay. Follow me ok?" Marmalade said.

She pulled him from the front of the theater to the alley way on the side of it and kept moving forward with Deejay hesitantly following.

"_Where is she taking me?_" Deejay thought.

They turned a corner and were now at the back of the movie building. Marmalade placed her hands on Deejay's chest and gently pushed him towards the wall.

"Right here is perfect." Marmalade said.

As Deejay's back laid against the brick wall Marmalade slowly leaned into his face.

"What are you doing-" Deejay was asking.

"Shhhh." Marmalade went to Deejay's ear and shushed him softly. The sound of her voice so close to his ear made Deejay shiver and he loved how Marmalade was doing talking to him.

"Listen. What I'm about to do is something I'm still very new at." Marmalade whispered.

"What are you going to do to me?" Deejay asked.

"Nevermind that. I just know you will feel alot better afterwards." Marmalade said seductively.

Many thoughts and questions raced through Deejay's mind.

"_What does she mean?...wait..._" Deejay thought with a small amount of fear in his heart.

Deejay gulped loudly.

"Your not talking about... that? It's too early for us to..." Deejay said.

"To what? Isn't this the perfect time to do this?" Marmalade asked.

"But here? Behind a.." Deejay couldn't finish his sentence as Marmalade whispered something else.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Just be quiet...be still...and let me do all the work." Marmalade said.

Deejay could not believe what was happening to him right now. He was frozen from fear as well as anticipation.

"B-but..." Deejay was cut off once again.

Marmalade went closer to Deejay's face and said:

"Baby? Don't you trust me?" Marmalade asked.

Deejay's will to resist shattered when Marmalade called him "Baby". He no longer cared for possible consequences. He gave himself up.

"Yes...I-I trust you." Deejay said.

"Then close your eyes...and just let your body completely relax. And we can begin." Marmalade said.

Deejay shuddered as he shut his eyes and relaxed his body, ready for whatever Marmalade wanted to do to him. She wrapped her arms around him and moved towards his mouth.

Marmalade's body began to fade‚ as well as Deejay's. They phased through the back wall and came up in a dark movie room. Marmalade made their bodies tangible again and let go of Deejay.

"Ok Deej! You can open your eyes now!" Marmalade said cheerfully.

Deejay slowly opened his to see himself in a movie. Which was something he wasn't expecting to see.

"Wha-What the? How are we?" Deejay began to ask.

"I was able to phase us both through the wall into the building! And would you look at that! We're right where we needed to be! I think I went up a tier too! Hehehe!" Marmalade said.

The theater room was packed with attendees who did not notice them enter and they were awaiting to see the movie "Carrie".

"I was a bit nervous because I never tried this before with another person‚ but I'm glad It worked! Aren't you happy now? That was why you were angry right? That we couldn't get inside?" Marmalade asked.

"_This...was to just...to get in the movies?...What a tease!..._" Deejay thought bewildered.

"What's the matter? What else did you think we were doing?" Marmalade asked innocently.

"Uhhhhhh...n-nothing?" Deejay said trying to conceal his guilty expectation.

"Alright. Let's watch the movie then!" Marmalade said as she sat down a seat in front of her.

"_Wow. I can't believe I thought Marmalade of all people would...I am such a 'guy'._" Deejay thought as he sat down next to her.

"_At least we're here now. And Marmalade is having fun. But I still bet she expected more out of this day. More than I can give her._" Deejay thought.

"Having a good time?" Deejay asked Marmalade.

"Yes I am...baby." Marmalade said while smiling.

Deejay felt very pleased hearing Marmalade say that.

"You like that don't you? Pretty kinky huh?" Marmalade asked.

"You got me. Yeah I do." Deejay said.

"I'm glad‚ baby." Marmalade said chuckling.

As the movie started‚ Marmalade held onto Deejay's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"_I'm being too paranoid. Marmalade won't leave me so easily._" Deejay thought.

***Back Home***

"Phew! I was getting really scared for a second! I was about to call mom or dad!" Skye said sighing in relief.

"Our Marmalade doing something like that? Not likely." Carbon said to Skye.

"She's not a kid anymore." Sally said.

"Marmalade is lucky. She gets a boyfriend‚ a body and gets nice clothes." Ranae complained.

"Don't worry Ranae. You will get one someday." Skye assured her.

"A body‚ a boyfriend or clothes?" Ranae asked.

"...yes." Skye said.

John was beside her holding a video camera pointed at the crystal ball of which they were able to spectate on the date night.

"John? What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"Recording the movie they're watching." John said.

"What?! That's illegal isn't it?" Skye said shocked at John's behavior.

"And your point is...?" John said.

"Hey Scrapper. Can you make the ball go full screen on just one of the movies? Any of them will do." John asked.

"No he will not!" Skye said.

"But I need cash." John said trying to sound innocent.

"Right behind you buddy." Carbon said doing the exact same thing with a camera.

"Carbon!" Sally said.

"Are we watching three movies straight from the theaters in our home for free?" Stormy asked.

"Sweet! Free bootleg movies!" Carine said excited.

"Only on Scrapper-vison!" Marissa said.

_**We did it peoples! We made it to chapter 40! WOOHOOOO! What is Sophie feeling? Is it love for Charcoal? Will Charcoal be forever fearful of using public bathrooms? Does Deejay have a dirty mind? Will the cops catch that waiter before it's too late? And will Gumdrop stop suffering from "luckiest bastard in the world" syndrome?!**_

**Thank you all my bros and sista's and I will see you all soon!**


	41. Chapter 41

**How are you all? It's been 4 months since I started this story and I've been doing pretty well! Close to 20‚000 views and 300 reviews ! \(^_^)/ I'm happy that you guys like it and that's all that really matters. In this chapter‚ we are going back to Gumball's POV. See you guys below!**

Gumball slowly opened his eyes from the long nap he took.

*yawn*

He smacked his lips still tasting alcohol.

"Yuck. Hey guys‚ you up?" Gumball asked his friends.

The bar was dark and barely lit. The placed looked barren and empty.

"Darwin?" Gumball called out for his brother. He was nowhere to be seen. "Damien?" Gumball called out. No response.

"Bobert?" Gumball called out. Still nothing. "Where is everyone?" Gumball thought.

"_Did you see where they went Varric?_" Gumball asked.

There was nothing but silence.

"_I guess he's... asleep?_" Gumball suggested. "_But where could have everyone gone?_" Gumball asked.

Gumball heard footsteps coming from his left.

"Guys?!" Gumball asked hoping it would be Darwin or anyone he knew.

"No. Just me." A woman's voice said from the darkness.

As the woman walked into view‚ Gumball could see that It was Jamie.

"Jamie! Good thing you're here!" Gumball said relieved.

"Yes. It sure is." Jamie said.

"Have you seen Darwin anywhere? Or anybody?" Gumball asked.

"Oh yeah. They're gone. Had to leave." Jamie said.

"They just ditched me?! Traitors." Gumball said.

"I'll call them." Gumball said as he tried to reach for his phone. However...

"What? Why aren't my arms listening to my brain?" Gumball said confused.

Gumball could not move his arms. Matter of fact‚ he couldn't move at all.

"Jamie! I can't move!" Gumball said frantically.

"I know." Jamie said with a malicious intent in her voice.

"You know? What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"I mean that you are now completely vulnerable. And ripe for the picking." Jamie said approaching Gumball. It could now be seen that she was wearing different clothes. She had a tank top and very short‚ shorts.

"Ripe for the-?...Oh god." Gumball said fearfully.

"Are you still drunk?!" Gumball asked as Jamie came closer to him.

*chuckle* "No silly. This is all me." Jamie said. She was now standing above Gumball as he was still sitting while paralyzed.

"What are you doing?!" Gumball asked.

"What does it look like?" Jamie said. She used her fingers to trace Gumball's cheeks‚ which he resented greatly.

She sat on Gumball's lap and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders.

"Ohhh. I can't wait to have you." Jamie said full of desire.

"Jamie! Don't you realize this is rape?!" Gumball said frantically.

"And unless you want this to turn into a murder…" Jamie pulls out a switchblade and brings it to Gumball's right cheek. She presses the blade down on Gumball's flesh piercing the skin. Gumball winced in pain from being marked by Jamie as she cut a curve into Gumball's flesh with his blood trickling down the blade.

"... you will stay quiet." Jamie threatened.

"I'm sorry I had to ruin your precious face. But however, I do like a man with some scarring. Shows character." Jamie said bringing the bloody blade to her mouth, and quickly sticking her tongue out to some of the blood. She licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Why are you like this?! What did you do with my friends?!" Gumball asked with anger and fear.

Jamie leaned forward into Gumball's face making him cringe as her breath still reeked of alcohol.

"Now look. I'm going to explain this very simply. I like you. And I want you. Now we can do this the easy way‚ or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours." Jamie said softly yet sinisterly.

"I don't want to do this ANY kind of way!" Gumball yelled in Jamie's face.

"Oh. So you want to do this the hard way." Jamie said.

"N-No!" Gumball yelled.

"It's ok. I prefer the hard way." Jamie said with her hands moving through Gumball's body. Gumball hates every touch she placed on his skin. He wanted to break free and leave. But he was at her mercy.

"No! Let me go! Noooo!" Gumball yelled in anguish.

"Gumball. Wake up man!" Darwin said clapping his fins in Gumball's face.

*gasp!*

Gumball woke up from his nap heavily breathing.

Gumball immediately patted around his body to see if he was alright. His cheek was not cut and he was fine. He could move again and most importantly‚ his friends were here.

"Thank God! It was all a dream!" Gumball said with his fear gone.

"You had a nightmare? Must've been all those drinks." Darwin said.

"Yeah. Probably was." Gumball said.

He took out his phone and looked at the time. It was 12:37 a.m.

"It's been a couple of hours." Gumball said.

He looks up at his friends with a smile.

"You enjoy the drinks?" Gumball asked.

"Don't. Just don't." Damien said holding his head from a hangover.

"I don't think fish are even suppose to have that much." Darwin said worried.

"A glass of water after every drink." Gumball said waving his finger at his brother.

"Bobert?" Gumball called for Bobert.

He looked around and found him on the floor still passed out/ shut down. He got up from the table and lifted him back up.

"Hey Bobert. You still alive?" Gumball asked patting Bobert hoping he'd turn back on.

Bobert's eye flickered and he hummed and shook. His eye screen showed an opened eye showing he was awake now.

"That was highly enjoyable. Should we try again?" Bobert asked.

"No!" Gumball‚ Damien and Darwin said in unison.

"_How about you Varric? Doing alright?_" Gumball asked.

Varric doesn't respond.

"_Varric?_" Gumball asked.

"_I am a worthless piece of scum on this earth._" Varric said.

"_Are you depressed?_" Gumball asked.

"_Far beyond that. I feel horrible._" Varric said.

"_Why? Because you were drunk? It wasn't like it was your fault._" Gumball said.

"_Doesn't matter. I was still the one feeling the effects._" Varric said.

"_It was my fault for drinking. You warned me and if it wasn't for you sobering me up‚ who knows what Jamie would've done to me?_" Gumball said.

"_Even If I didn't do anything‚ you wouldn't have let anything happen. You love Carrie too much to hurt her like that._" Varric said.

"_You're right. Nothing would turn me away from my wife. Besides she'd kill me‚ bring me back just to beat me up and kill me again if I ever cheated on her._" Gumball said.

"Never doing that again." Damien said.

"Awwww." Bobert said sadly.

"Speaking of "doing"‚ where is Jamie?" Gumball asked.

Darwin pointed to the bartender table and saw that Jamie was fully awake yet very busy. The bar was filled with young people ordering and waiting for drinks.

"Hey wheres my drink?!" An angry customer asked.

"Coming!" Jamie said while making drinks.

"And my margarita?!" Another customer said.

"I-Ill be right there!" Jamie said frantically.

Jame finished a drink and handed it to a customer‚ yet because of the condensation on the glasses‚ it slipped out of her hands and shattered.

"Damn!" Jamie cursed.

"Aww come on! I've been waiting 30 minutes!" The customer said.

Gumball watched all this unfold as customers became more and more restless.

"Is she the only employee here?" Damien asked.

"I think so." Darwin said.

"She's still a bit hazy from those drinks and I don't think she was trained to handle these many people." Gumball said.

"The magnitude of consumers in this vicinity is far beyond her capabilities." Bobert said.

There was a loud uproar of people who seemed to be rioting.

"How long have we been waiting?!" A customer said to the other impatient people.

"28 minutes!"

"30!"

"Almost an hour!"

"JAAAMMMIIIEEEE!" A very angry‚ male voice screamed which silenced the protests.

"Y-yes boss?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Come over here! Now!" He yelled from an office in the back room.

"Coming!" Jamie said as she ran to the office.

"Oh no. I don't think this will end well." Gumball said.

Loud muffled screams could be heard from the office. Pleas of forgiveness from Jamie would be heard only to be shouted down by her boss.

In order to find the origin of the problem‚ Gumball decided to ask where all these people came from. He walked to a 20 something year old bar of soap‚ and asked the question.

"Hey you." Gumball said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where did all you kids come from?" Gumball asked leaning his side on the bartender counter.

"We're from the university. We all wanted to see if get some sightings of those superheroes that have been popping around lately." He said.

"Oh? Future reporters I see." Gumball said.

"Yeah! And we think If we can get some pictures‚ we could find out who they are and why they're here." The college student said.

"No offense but you shouldn't be sticking your nose in matters that don't concern you." Gumball said.

"You've been watching the news right? Two schools were destroyed and I don't think It was some random gang attack." He claimed.

"What I think... Is that these two things are connected somehow. And that these people have something to do with it." The soap said.

"The heroes or the gang?" Gumball asked.

"Both sir." He said.

"Well alright. But that still doesn't answer my question to why you're all HERE. In this bar." Gumball said.

"Oh. Well we just wanted a drink sir." He said.

"Hmm. Alright. But why so many? There's only one bartender." Gumball said.

"Well now at least." He said.

"Now?" Gumball said.

"I used to come here a lot more than I do now. This place had alot more employees." He said.

"So what happened to everyone then?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know. They just moved onto better things I guess." He said.

"Then why would... Alright. Thanks for telling me kid." Gumball said.

Gumball left the boy and went back to his friends.

The office door slowly opened with Jamie walking out with her head turned from the crowd. She walked towards the front door.

"Jamie? Are you alright?" Gumball asked.

Jamie ignored them and left the building.

"Oh sh*t." Darwin said.

Gumball went after her with Darwin‚ Damien and Bobert following as well.

Jamie was still walking outside down the sidewalk away from the bar.

Gumball sped his walking up to catch up to her.

"Jamie! Where are you going? Wait up!" Gumball said trying to get Jamie's attention.

Gumball placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and she abruptly shook it off.

"Don't...touch me...punks." Jamie said with a hint of aggression.

"Jamie! What's going on?!" Gumball asked.

"What's going on? What's going on?! I was fired!" Jamie yelled.

"And it's all your fault! If you assholes didn't come here‚ I might still have a job!" Jamie screamed in Gumball's face.

"Oh no...I-I'm so sorry Jamie." Gumball said.

"We can just explain to your boss what happened! It was our fault's and we can pay for any-" Damien tried to reason

"No! This was the last straw! He couldn't take any of this anymore!" Jamie screamed.

She fell herself to the ground laying on her legs.

"I have no job! I have no way to survive now! I...I have nothing! I'm worthless! Just like he said!" Jamie yelled.

"Just like he said? What?" Gumball asked.

"My boss! He was right all along!" Jamie said.

Gumball went to Jamie and tried to console her. In Jamie he saw a familiar despair and sadness. He saw his daughter‚ Stormy.

"What...did he tell you?" Gumball asked.

Jamie turned to Gumball with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He...he kept telling me and the rest of the guys who worked here how we needed this job. And how we needed him. He was just an overall dick to us." Jamie said.

"Is that why they all left?" Gumball asked.

Jamie nodded a "yes".

"Then why stay?" Gumball asked.

"Because..." Jamie stopped talking for a moment.

"Because what?" Gumball asked.

"Because... He...he's right..." Jamie said tearing up again.

"After everyone left...I could've left too. But I truly needed this job. And he knew it. He...he abused me." Jamie said while shaking.

While hearing this‚ Gumball had flashbacks to when he heard the same words from Stormy.

"He touched me...he put his lips on me..." Jamie said fearfully remembering.

Gumball clenched his fists in a sudden surge of anger.

"He slapped me...he told me I was worthless." Jamie shuddered.

Every word she said was matching Stormy's when she described the harsh reality of the outside world. He kept getting a strong feeling of hatred for whomever her boss was. A man who of which he never even met.

"He's right. Just look at me. I'm a damn mess. I've been working a dead end job for years‚ barely making it by. Living on alcohol just for me to go on by the day. My family doesn't care about me. I hate myself..." Jamie said depressed.

"I really am just a piece of sh-" Jamie was saying.

"Shut. Up." Gumball snarled.

Jamie looked at Gumball in surprise. Gumball was trying his hardest to contain himself. But it was like hiding the heat from a flame. And Gumball was blazing.

"Not...another... word..." Gumball said angrily.

"Gumball?" Damien said worried and attempted to go to Gumball until Darwin held him back. Darwin looked at Damien and shook his head telling him not to interfere.

"Get up." Gumball said helping Jamie get back to her feet.

"Guys. Keep Jamie right here...I'll be right back." Gumball said.

Gumball walked towards the bar away from his friends. As he was walking‚ Jamie was increasingly shocked by Gumballs attitude. She had never seen him so angry in the time she knew him.

"What happened to Gumball?" Jamie said wiping tears from her face.

"He got angry. Really angry." Damien said.

"Sh*t's about to go down." Darwin said to Jamie.

Gumball kicked open the front door.

"Everyone! Out!" Gumball demanded.

Everyone looked at him confused‚ as if he was some insane man.

"Why the hell do we have to leave?!" A college student asked‚ challenging Gumball.

"Did I say there was a reason?! Out now! All of you!" Gumball yelled.

"And what the f*** are you going to do?!" A student said.

Gumball gathered all the breath he had in his body and let out a loud‚ grutal roar. It caused the entire building to shake and the many bottles of alcohol to shatter and spill their contents.

"Aggghh! What's that?!" Jamie asked outside of the bar while covering her ears.

"Volume calculated to be over 110 decibels." Bobert calculated the volume of Gumball's roar to be almost as loud as a rock concert.

Gumball instilled great fear into everyone in the bar as they looked to him in horror. He stopped roaring and looked to the crowd one last time.

He signaled with his head telling them to go out the door‚ which they all obeyed without question.

"What the hell was that?! What happened?!" A man yelled coming from the office door.

He was a fat‚ sweaty pig with a T-shirt on and jeans. He had grease stains on him and was breathing heavily.

"Wait! Come back! We still have some things you may like!" He tried to tell the running customers.

"Hey you! Cat! Did you do this?!" He asked Gumball.

"Are you the boss?" Gumball asked very seriously.

"Yeah buddy! And can you explain why your scaring away my customers?! I have a business you know!" The pig said.

"Business? I'd hardly call some piece of pork abusing a girl forcing her to keep working for you a legitimate business." Gumball said approaching the owner.

While walking he picked up a half empty cup of water and gulped it down. He threw it on the ground.

"_I needed that. Roaring like that takes the hell out of my throat._" Gumball thought.

"Girl? What are you- Oh. Did that girl I fired say something?" He asked.

"And what If she did? You know I could report you for harassment to your employees." Gumball asked.

"Who do you think you are? There's nothing they can do! Especially some poor bitch like her and-" He was cut off by Gumball suddenly appearing in front of him and grabbing him by his collar.

Jamie and the guys looked out the door to see what was going on.

He dragged him across the room coming to the counter top and threw his body on it‚ crushing the counter.

He picked him up again and threw him to the other side of the room. The pig struggled to get up but he was met by Gumball pointing Varric at his face.

"Never..." Gumball said quietly and fearfully.

He brought his sword closer to the pigs face.

"Ever..." Gumball said bringing the sword to his chin.

"Call a woman...a bitch... In front of me." Gumball told him with anger in his eyes.

"I hate...sick...depraved...greedy...old f***s like you." Gumball said.

The pig was full of fear of Gumball. This turned into surprise when he realized who he may be.

"Wait...are you...him?!" The pig asked.

"That superhero?! Oh no!" He said regretfully.

"Yeah I'm him! And you messed with one of my friends!" Gumball yelled.

***Outside View***

"Gumball? You're... Then does that mean that your also?" Jamie asked Darwin.

Darwin nodded his head confirming her thoughts.

"Yep. That was us." Darwin said.

***Inside***

"Look. I-I didn't know you were friends with Jamie! I'm sorry I treated her like sh*t! I was just-" He tried to apologize but was silenced by Gumball slicing him through his arm with Varric. However‚ it did not pierce through his skin since Gumball did not have the intent to kill him but it was still extremely painful.

"Ahhhh! That hurt!" He yelled in pain.

"Oh it's going to hurt way worse!" Gumball said slicing him through his chest causing him to scream again.

"If there is one thing I do not and will never tolerate! It's someone taking advantage of a woman!" Gumball yelled while slashing him after every word he said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Aghhh!" He begged in pain.

"People like you deserve to be tied up! Torn apart! Eaten by ants! Pissed on! Shot! And burned!" Gumball kept slicing his body.

Gumball was losing his otherwise calm demeanor and was increasingly more violent.

"You don't deserve to live! Your disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!" Gumball kept cutting him before being stopped.

"_GUMBALL!_" Varric yelled via telepathy.

Gumball stopped.

"_If you keep this up‚ he will die!_" Varric warned Gumball.

He was snapped out of his anger and looked at the man who was crying for mercy.

"_...thanks Varric. I lost myself for a moment._" Gumball thought.

***Outside view***

"Damn." Jamie said.

"Gumball is really protective of women." Damien said.

"He'd oughta be." Darwin said.

"Why? Why act like that? Especially with me?" Jamie asked.

"Simple. Because of what your going through." Darwin said.

"You haven't seen what Gumball has seen in his life. Women struggling with work‚ life‚ and just everything. You remind him of what his daughter went through. His wife. And our mother." Darwin explained.

"Wait. His daughter? His mother? And Carrie? I don't understand." Jamie asked.

"Alright, Alright. First with our mom, she was the main working force in our house. She came home everyday stressed out of her mind, trying so hard to provide for us. Although our dad tried to help as well. Secondly, with of his daughters, she ran away from home and was gone for a year. While on the lam, she had to do everything to survive, which included joining the Simi-8 gang. Gumball found her running for her life from the gang that was out to kill her. If Gumball didn't make it there when he did, then she wouldn't be alive right now." Darwin said.

"It was a Simi-8 leader who ordered her to be killed, and he almost violated her." Darwin said.

"Don't tell me that was the same person who got his-" Jamie was referring to the long arrested Rave's injuries.

"One and the same." Darwin finished.

"_Holy f***! Gumball. I never expected you to be so brutal." _Jamie thought.

"Then with Carrie. Do you remember when Carrie left high school for that long period of time?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. I remember." Jamie said.

"There was a reason for that. Carrie...had an uncle. His name was Earl. He was able to kidnap her parents and gain custody over her. During that time, she was forced to do heinous things for the old man's own gain." Darwin said.

Jamie gasped in surprise after hearing what happened to Carrie.

"She had to leave school for a while because of that, and she was so afraid that others would think so lowly of her. But it was because of Gumball that she was able to escape her uncle, and get her family back." Darwin said.

"I remember that." Damien said being reminiscent of that moment. "The only good thing out of it was that me and Penny grew closer and eventually dated. The same with Gumball and Carrie."

***Authors Note: This was a reference to another story by my friend ZombieFear 101!***

"After seeing how terrible men can be‚ he swore to be a man who could help any and everybody to the best of his ability." Darwin finished his explanation.

***Author's Note: So this may be where Carine may have gotten her hate of men from. Hmmmmm...***

***Back Inside***

Gumball had his eyes dead set on that man. He was holding his chest in pain and staring at Gumball in fear.

"Hey! Bobert!" Gumball called out for Bobert.

"Arriving!" Bobert said coming inside the bar.

"Can you tell me who this man is?" Gumball asked.

"W-well I can tell you my own name." The pig said with fear.

"Did I ask you?" Gumball asked.

The man quickly silenced himself.

Bobert used his eye to scan and identify him.

"Identification complete. Subject identified as Joan Fisher‚ Age: 51 years of age‚ Height: 5'1‚ Weight: 460 pounds." Bobert analyzed.

"H-hey! No need to tell everyone all that!" The newly identified Mr. Fisher said.

"One! More! Word! One more word! I dare you to utter one more word without my permission!" Gumball yelled pointing Varric at Mr. Fisher once again.

Joan shut himself up.

"Alright. Bobert. Can you access his financial records? His bank account?" Gumball asked.

"All information accessed. Bank Account amount: $533‚974.43" Bobert said.

"Fisher. Answer my question. Where did you get all of this money? Definitely not from sitting in your ass all day." Gumball said.

"W-well...I gamble on the weekends. And I've had quite the luck streak. Hehehe...haha?" Joan said trying to lighten the mood by giving a fake smile.

"Hmph. Figures. How much did this place make a month while you had all your workers?" Gumball asked.

"Oh! Well a good $2‚000-$4‚000." He said.

"And your employee's salary?" Gumball asked.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Gumball warned.

"W-well...around..." Joan was saying.

"Bare minimum." Jamie said coming into the building.

"Jamie!" Gumball said now trying to hide his sword behind his back.

"You didn't see anything right?!" Gumball asked.

"Too late Gumball. She knows." Darwin said.

"Ah Dammit!" Gumball said as he let Varric go out of his sword mode and return to his mind.

"No matter. What were you saying Jamie?" Gumball asked.

"I barely got any money at all. Just enough for a place to sleep." Jamie said.

"Not paying your employee's enough eh?" Gumball said to Joan.

Joan had a guilty expression.

"Did you even do your job as a manager?" Gumball asked.

"Hell no he didn't! He usually left to do whatever and I had to pick up the slack." Jamie said.

"So bottom line‚ he has just been wasting space and you have been the backbone of this business for a long time." Gumball said.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"Then I know what must be done." Gumball said.

"Bobert. Could you delete all funds from someone's bank account if you wanted to?" Gumball asked.

"Simple hacking." Bobert said.

"Then do it. Get rid of it all." Gumball said.

"WHAT?!" Jamie and Joan yelled in surprise.

Gumball kicked Joan at his sides making him cry in pain.

"What did I say?! No talking unless I tell you!" Gumball said.

Joan was completely shocked that in just a moment‚ all he had was now gone. His money and his business was no longer his.

"NOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE-" Joan screamed in desperation to Gumball.

While he was ranting‚ Gumball grabbed him by his neck and held him high with the mans body on the inside brick wall.

"You never listen do you?" Gumball said.

"He's got some impressive upper body strength. Picking up a 400 pound man with one arm." Damien commented.

"You heard what Bobert said. Everything you had‚ is gone. And it's never coming back." Gumball said.

"Now‚ It would be stupid of me to just let you stay here and possibly leak my identity." Gumball said to Joan.

He raised his other hand and brought it to Joan's head.

"No please! D-Dont kill me please! I'll do whatever I have to do to atone!" Joan begged‚ fearing for his life.

Gumball placed his hand on his forehead with his fingers covering his eyes.

"Don't please!" Joan begged.

Gumball closed his eyes and concentrated hard on what he was doing. Joan stopped screaming and layed silent. His eyes were dilated‚ black and deep.

"_Varric._" Gumball thought.

"_I know the drill._" Varric said.

Varric entered into the mind of the man and awaited the words of Gumball.

"_You are Joan Fisher...You never owned this business..._" Gumball thought.

He linked his own mind to Joan's so that he could rewrite his memories as well as his entire mind."

"_You will not remember this day...You never knew Jamie...you will not remember this place...you will not remember anything involving this event or anything before it._" Gumball told the man who was now complying to his words.

Joan forgot everything concerning his bar. He forgot Jamie‚ everyone who worked at the bar. And even all of his friends and family.

"_And most of all. You will never harm another soul again. You will not remember me. You will not remember my face. Or even this message I am telling you. But. There will be one thing you will remember. Let this be your warning to heed to yourself‚ and to anyone else._" Gumball said.

He told him one final thing. Something that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"_You will not know me. But you will know of me. You will FEAR me. You will think of my presence wherever you go. I will be there. I will be everywhere. I am among you. I am close and far away. I am the destructor of evil and the protector of the weak. I am the sword and the shield. I am the savior and the damnation. Know my name. I am..._" Gumball told Joan but stopped when revealing his name.

Gumball told him his name but it was silent so that only Joan could hear it. He got his hand off Fisher's forehead and let go of his neck as he plopped on the ground.

"And that's that." Gumball said.

"What did you do to him?" Jamie asked very confused.

"Dang. He looks dead already." Damien said.

"Is he?" Jamie asked.

"It's really hard to explain‚ but I basically rewrote his mind. I made him forget almost everything about himself. Including ever owning this place." Gumball said.

"What? How could you do that? How can you do any of what you can do?!" Jamie asked Gumball.

"I can't tell you that. You already know who I am!" Gumball said.

"Well I'm still in shock! The kid I used to bully Is now...this!" Jamie said.

"People change. Especially a‚ and I quote from you‚ "Smexy blue piece of kitty candy." Gumball quoted Jamie while she was drunk.

"Ah! I...I was drunk!" Jamie defended.

"Doesn't make it less true." Gumball asked.

"So this guy is completely broke now?" Damien asked.

"Not exactly." Gumball said.

"But didn't Bobert just get rid of all his money?" Damien asked.

"Nope! I just said that to scare the bacon out of him." Gumball said.

"Ahahahahaha! That's what you get!" Jamie laughed at Joan.

Jamie was overjoyed that her boss got what he deserved and was now free from his clutches.

Gumball was happy seeing Jamie in content.

"_This makes me feel good inside_." Gumball thought.

"_It should_." Varric said.

Jamie stopped cheering for a moment and looked towards the door without a sense of purpose for what to do next.

"So. I guess I'll have to look for a job all over again." Jamie said.

"Not so fast." Gumball said. "I've got just the thing you can do for me."

"When? Where? What way? And how long will it last?!" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Uh. What are you talking about?" Gumball asked.

"Oh. N-nothing! Definitely not anything that would involve you having to stay with me overnight." Jamie said quickly.

Gumball was a bit uneasy that Jamie was still attracted to him.

"What I was saying is...do you know how to run a business?" Gumball asked.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Do you know the basics of running a business? Handle money and stuff like that?" Gumball asked.

"Well yeah! Yes I do!" Jamie said.

"Good. Then I know what to do." Gumball said.

"Bobert. You didn't actually delete Joan's money right?" Gumball asked.

"No Gumball." Bobert said.

"Then I want you...to give it all to Jamie." Gumball said.

Jamie gasped in surprise.

"Y-your kidding! Your not going to give me all that money...are you?" Jamie asked.

"And If you can. Give Jamie complete ownership of this property and business. Everything that man owned‚ would now be her's." Gumball asked of Bobert.

"Funds and ownership transferred to Jamie Trogstine**(I made her a last name up)**." Bobert said.

Jamie was utterly speechless. She could not believe what was happening to her.

"$500‚000...I have $500‚000...I'm rich! I'm rich! Yes! Hahaha! Haha!" Jamie cheered and jumped in joy.

Jamie stopped cheering for a moment and thought of her new responsibility.

"But Gumball. I'm not fit for this! I never-" Jamie said.

"There's no one else who can take this job is there? And you have spent too long working for others. Don't you think it's about time people started working for you?" Gumball asked.

"And If you don't want to take over‚ just don't. Keep the money and do something good for yourself." Gumball said. "But now. Here are my conditions."

"Conditions?" Jamie said.

"First. If you are to manage this bar‚ hire the people who left because of the old boss. And get as many people as you can." Gumball said.

"Agreed!" Jamie said.

"Second. DO NOT. Tell anyone that this happened. You never met us and you have no idea who I am. Or else... you've seen what I did to Joan." Gumball said.

"I ain't no snitch Gumball. Your secrets are safe with me! Both of you guys!" Jamie said to Gumball and Darwin.

"I helped too!" Damien said a bit jealous.

"And lastly." Gumball said as he slowly walked towards Jamie.

"Remember this If nothing else." Gumball kept moving and put his hand forward.

"_Is he going to erase my memory? He just said he wouldn't!_" Jamie thought.

Gumball's hand moved closer to Jamie's head and she closed her eyes in fear.

When Gumball placed a hand on Jamie's forehead‚ she felt very scared with the thought she was going to loose her memory. But she did not feel any different.

"Never. Ever. Let a man or anybody tell you what your worth." Gumball said.

Jamie opened her eyes wide to see that Gumball was simply telling her something.

"You are a tough girl. You survived this long without much help. So you can go on your own just fine." Gumball said. "Use this chance to do better with your life‚ and for others. It's the only one you have. So live it right."

Gumball removed his hand and gave a quick smile to Jamie.

The amount of kindness and compassion she was shown was overwhelming. A single tear ran down her face out of sheer joy.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Jamie said.

"It's about time we head on. It was great to see you again Jamie." Gumball said. "Come on guys."

"Yeah. We still have alot to do. Bye Jamie!" Darwin waved cheerfully.

"Peace!" Damien said.

"Farewell." Bobert said.

They were walking out the room ready to keep the night going.

"Wait!" Jamie said from behind.

Before Gumball could turn around completely‚ Jamie snatched him by the collar and smashed her lips upon Gumballs.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Jamie kissed Gumball loudly.

Gumball was trying his best to pull out of her grip but it turned out she was surprisingly strong. He was screaming for help from the kiss while Darwin and Damien were watching while laughing at him.

Jamie held Gumball's head with both her arms‚ tightly locking him in. Gumball tried pushing his body out of the lock but he was still locked in. She spun around while kissing him enjoying every second while Gumball was living a nightmare.

After 30 seconds‚ Darwin and Damien decided to help him out. Damien grabbed Jamie and Darwin grabbed Gumball and used all their strength to pull them apart.

With no luck‚ Bobert stretched out his arms and pulled them appart.

"MWAH!" Jamie finally stopped kissing and pulled away.

Bobert finally separated them and fell to the ground. Jamie was breathing heavily and was in content while Gumball was wiping away at his lips trying to erase the kiss.

"I...*pant*...just kissed...*pant*.. a married man...and a superhero!" Jamie panted.

"What the hell?! A simple 'thank you' was enough!" Gumball yelled as he and Darwin got up.

"Hey! Your lucky that was a closed mouth kiss." Jamie said as she and Damien got up.

"Only because I kept my mouth shut! It's not like you didn't try!" Gumball said.

"Guilty as charged." Jamie said.

Everyone broke into laughter excluding Gumball.

"Uhhhhgggg..." A man moaned.

Everyone looked at the ground and saw that Joan woke up and was crawling away to the front door.

"Looks like he's awake." Damien said.

Joan was almost at the door and he looked back at them. His eye's made contact with Gumball's.

"AAAAHHH!" Joan screamed as he forced himself upright and ran out the building.

"I don't think he's coming back." Darwin said.

"He's scared sh*tless of you!" Damien said.

"Well that and possible brain damage." Gumball said.

"Brain damage?! Didn't you try that before?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not! I didn't even know I could do that until today!" Gumball said.

"So you just recklessly messed with a person's mind without knowing what was going to happen?" Jamie asked.

"Yep!" Gumball said.

"You sure are Gumball alright." Jamie said.

"So can I leave now or will you eat my face again?" Gumball asked.

"Sure. Unless you want me to." Jamie said seductively.

"Run!" Darwin yelled.

The four of them ran out the building before Jamie could do anything.

Jamie was now alone with her future looking brighter than It ever has before. She had a new store all to herself‚ and 500 grand. She walked around and sat down in an empty chair‚ contemplating what happened and what to do next. Now that she was alone‚ she let out all of her emotion and cried her heart out.

"Thank you. Thank you Gumball..." Jamie said in between cries.

"_Carrie. You have no idea how lucky you are to have him. I hope you two have the greatest life together._" Jamie thought.

*Gumball's POV*

We ran out of that place as fast as we could. I'm glad I could help Jamie‚ but I'm hoping we don't meet each other anytime soon. After we got far enough out‚ we stopped running.

"Ahh my bad knee." Darwin whined from the knee he was shot in weeks ago.

"I think she bent my teeth!" Gumball said feeling his mouth.

"It is physically impossible for the bone of teeth to bend...unless they are dangerously malnourished of calcium. Are you in low levels of calcium? I would highly recommend a dentist." Bobert said.

"Shut up Bobert. I didn't actually mean it." Gumball said.

As Gumball removed his hand from his sore mouth‚ his mind started to wander on what he could do to forget that event from happening.

"Hmm. I wonder if-" Gumball thought.

"Don't even think about it." Varric said.

"It was just a thought." Gumball thought.

"A stupid thought." Varric said.

"Gumball. I am very confused." Bobert said to Gumball.

Gumball was alerted out of his thinking and paid attention to Bobert.

"Confused about what?" Gumball asked.

Why help Jamie so much? Why fight her boss and why did she kiss you?" Bobert asked.

Gumball crouched down to meet Bobert's height.

"Look Bobert. I had to-" Gumball was saying.

"No need to lower your height. I can match yours." Bobert said.

Bobert's legs stretched and so did his arms so that he could be of Gumball's height.

"Uhh...ok. That's a bit creepy but alright." Gumball said.

"The reason why I helped her was because...because well...heck I don't even know for sure." Gumball said shrugging his shoulders. "It was just something I felt like I had to do. She was in trouble‚ and I was there‚ I could help so why not?" Gumball said.

Bobert listened intently at what Gumball was trying to say.

"Why act so violent to Mr. Fisher?" Bobert asked.

"He was a jerk! He deserved it." Gumball replied.

"But your actions were fueled by anger. All for someone who isn't even you kin." Bobert said.

"Just because she isn't family doesn't mean I shouldn't have done anything. Neither does it mean I don't feel sympathy for others and what their troubles are." Gumball said.

"So you act on impulse without any thought into what the consequences are or will be?" Bobert said.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Gumball chuckled guiltily.

"No need to feel guilty Gumball. I believe I am starting to understand the complexities of a living being's mind." Bobert said.

"You sure? You haven't proved it in the past." Gumball said.

"I swear." Bobert said.

"You'd better." Gumball said.

Bobert returned to his original height and the gang continued their walk to their next destination.

"So where shall we go next?" Bobert asked.

"Let's see. We ate hard." Damien said.

"We drank hard." Darwin said.

"Now all that's left is to..." Gumball said.

Gumball bumped into someone while he was talking.

"Oops. Sorry man." Gumball said.

"No prob." The person said before turning back.

They could see that the person was in a long line to what seemed like a very popular night-club. Multicolored lights could be seen from a distance where the club was at.

"Pretty long line." Damien said.

Damien looked to Gumball with a smirk on his face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Damien asked.

"Depends. What are you thinking Darwin?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"I'm thinking what you two are thinking. What are you thinking Bobert?" Darwin asked.

"I cannot think. I can only compute. And I compute that you are thinking that we should all..." Bobert was saying.

"Party Hard!" Gumball‚ Darwin‚ Damien and Bobert yelled happily in unison.

**Chapter 41 finished! XD So with the help of Varric‚ Gumball was able to enter someone's mind and erase/rewrite their memories! Kind of a scary ability if you think about it. As you can tell‚ If you disrespect a woman in front of Gumball... Your gonna regret it. Jamie got the break of her life. She's 500 grand richer‚ she owns a store‚ and she kissed Gumball! Triple win!**

**Also‚ I have a little announcement to make! Today officially starts my thanksgiving break‚ so I'm doing something called... The Break Challenge! During the break‚ I'm going to write chapters...nonstop! Until I break!**

**Cheer me on during this challenge guys! And I will see you all next time!**

**Peace and Love with you all! XD**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey dudes! Now first off I can say whole heartedly that this 'Challenge'...was a complete fail :D Sorry guys but Ive had a lot of distractions this week (****_Damn you video games_****). But the important thing is that I got the chapter out right? Also you can see that I defied the laws of having no computer by giving you this chapter! (****_Thank you IPads!_****) Anyway, lets get on with the show!**

***In the Movie Theater‚ during "Gravity"* **

Gumdrop and Amy were halfway through the movie 'Gravity'. Amy was becoming very interested in the movie but she enjoyed Gumdrop sitting with her, even more.

"_This movie sure is suspenseful. Just to drift in space, without anyway out. Not knowing if you'd live or die._ " Amy thought.

Amy turned her eyes from the screen to steal a peek at Gumdrop's face. To her delight, he fell asleep. This way he wouldn't notice her looking at him.

"_I'm glad that I have Gumdrop with me. That way I know nothing like that would ever happen._" Amy thought.

She also realized that even when asleep, Gumdrop's shadow claws were still holding them up. She even decided to poke the claw arm to see if it would stay solid or dissipate. As she poked it, the arm was solid and it actually twitched a bit, reacting to her touching it.

"_Cool. It's as if they're actually alive._" Amy thought. "_So are they holding us? Or is he holding us_?"

Amy looked at Gumdrop again‚ admiring his sleeping face.

"_He looks so cute when he sleeps._" Amy thought.

***During "The Hunger games: Catching Fire"***

Sophie was sitting by Charcoal, still watching their movie. Sophie was a bit interested in her movie as well but not as much as she should've been because of her ignorance to The Hunger Games series.

"_The action is good, but I have no Idea whats going on._" Sophie thought. "_At least charcoal likes it._"

She turned to see Charcoal and saw that he was, like Gumdrop, fast asleep. He wasn't a silent sleeper either; he was snoring.

"_And here I thought that he would be the one person that would be the most interested in this movie._" Sophie thought.

While he was still sleeping‚ Charcoal's head fell from it's straight posture and laid itself on Sophie's shoulder.

This made Sophie become more nervous than she already was now that Charcoal was this close to her. She tried to push his head back to its position but when she touched his hair, she was very intrigued by Charcoal's huge afro. She put her fingers through his hair and he didn't feel a thing.

"_He sure has alot of hair._" Sophie thought still running her fingers through Charcoal's afro.

She squeezed his afro a few times to get a better feel of it.

"_It's... So...FLUFFY!_" Sophie thought excitingly.

She really liked how much hair he had and how soft and curly it was. She wanted to feel it some more so she put both of her hands in his hair.

"_It's so soft, curly, and no sign of dandruff anywhere. Is this his natural hair?...I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses._" Sophie thought still messing with the hair.

Sophie had the idea to do something very unethical. She looked to her left and to her right to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. She moved her face to Charcoal's hair, and took a quick whiff of it.

It hair had a crisp‚ clean scent and it had no foul stench to it whatsoever.

In an uncontrollable action‚ she buried her face im his hair and breathed in deeply. She breathed in three times before getting out of it. She once again made sure nobody saw what she did.

"_Its like a soft pillow._" Sophie thought.

***Back Home***

Everyone in the room saw what Sophie did to Charcoal's hair.

"Someone's got a weird fetish..." Stormy commented.

"You like feet‚ she likes hair. Your both messed up." Carine said

"You have a foot fetish?" John asked still holding his camera.

"Nnnnnnooooo-" Stormy said trying to make an excuse.

"Yes." Marissa added.

"Maybe." Stormy confessed.

"...what's a feet-ish?" Belle asked innocently.

"Nothing important." Sally said trying to get Belle's mind off the question.

***Back to the Theater‚ during '****_Carrie_****'***

Marmalade was watching her movie‚ yet she was not very interested in it.

"_So some girl who is abused by her overly religious mother get psychic powers with little explanation as of why. And this isn't scary at all. I could do better!_" Marmalade thought cynically.

"What do you think of this Deejay?" Marmalade asked Deejay.

He didn't respond to the question.

"Deejay?" Marmalade said turning to him.

She saw that the only thing sitting in that seat was a seemingly hollow peanut shell‚ shaking in fear.

"What the...?" Marmalade said startled.

"Deejay?" Marmalade asked for him.

"Y-yeah?" Deejay asked from the shell.

"Are...are you hiding in your shell?" Marmalade asked.

"Uhhhh...no?" Deejay said.

"You can do that? I thought that was your skin or something." Marmalade said.

"Yes and no." Deejay said from the shell.

Marmalade leaned forward to take a look at what he may look like underneath the shell.

"Don't look!" Deejay yelled to Marmalade.

"Ahh. Fiiiinnneee." Marmalade said as she looked back to the movie fearlessly while Deejay was fearful.

***At the restaurant/initial crime scene***

After almost two hours of searching for clues and evidence‚ the investigators and police left the building and met up outside to exchange information.

"Were in a pit fellas. We still don't know for sure whrte this person went." An officer said to his peers.

"This man was not some random assailant from the looks of it." An investigator said

"He was smart. He had this attack planned out and he had the materials to make an almost perfect escape." The investigator said.

"Who do you think we're dealing with?" An officer asked.

The investigator held her head for a moment before she gave her opinion.

"...an assassin. Specifically out for the Watterson children." She said.

"Oh my. Should we call Commissioner Noah?" An officer asked.

"No. He's busy in the Mallory District with the mass disappearances of the people there." She replied.

"What should we do?" Another officer asked.

"Do any of you know where the children could've gone next?" She asked the group of police.

They all looked to each other hoping that they would have an answer. Yet none of them did.

"I may have an idea!" An officer said from the crowd.

"Come here please!" She asked.

He came out of the crowd to be in front of the investigator.

"What do you know?" She asked of him.

"Gumball Watterson's son called for us to be here in the first place. I asked if he would need any protection but he refused. I'm not very sure where he went next." He said.

"Damn it! This doesn't leave us with much options then...wait! His cell phone number! I want you to pinpoint the location of his phone to find his current location! We cant let that sicko get to those kids got it?!" She ordered the police as if she was their boss.

"Yes sir! Er...ma'am!" They said as they ran off.

***30 minutes later***

All three of the movies were nearing their endings. Charcoal was starting to awake from his nap. He slowly opened his eyes as he was regaining awareness of his surroundings.

"Uggghhh..." Charcoal groaned with his head to the side.

The bright glow from the movie screen burned at his eyes and forced him to awaken faster.

"How much did I miss?" Charcoal asked himself.

He tried to raise his head from it's slanted position but his hair felt like it was caught on something.

"What the?" Charcoal said in surprise that he couldn't move his head properly.

He patted the top of his head and felt something unusual on it. An odd structure which felt like the top of a skull. He lowered his hand and touched what felt like a valley with two soft folds of flesh. He circled them and they perked up in response.

He grew tired of his curiosity and lifted whatever was on his head off. Now that he could lift his head again he looked at what weighed him down.

To his surprise‚ It was Sophie who lied her head down on Charcoal's to take a nap. He dropped her head in surprise which caused her entire body to go with it but he quickly caught her‚ holding her close to his lap.

"_She slept on me? And her hair didn't burn at all. It just...felt really warm._" Charcoal thought.

Her eyes fluttered open from her sleep being disturbed. Her eyes turned right to Charcoal which made him very frantic.

"Charcoal... What are you doing?" Sophie asked awakening from her sleep.

"_Now I look like some perv!_" Charcoal thought. "_Chill out! Just explain to her what happened and everything will be fine._"

"You see. I woke up from a nap I was taking‚ then I found that you fell asleep on my head. Well‚ more like my hair." Charcoal said.

"_Oh crap! It really was like a pillow!_" Sophie thought.

"Th-then that was all my fault! Sorry about that." Sophie said as she rose back up into her chair.

Charcoal looked at Sophie for a moment about to ask a question.

"Where you messing with my hair by any chance?" Charcoal asked.

"_He knows!_" Sophie thought.

"No! Why would you say that?!" Sophie lied.

"Because your hand is still in it." Charcoal said.

Sophie realized that she didn't take out one of her hands from Charcoal's afro before she fell asleep. She quickly pulled it out and turned away completely from him in embarrassment.

"Sophie?" Charcoal asked her a bit concerned.

"...sorry." Sophie said.

"No need to be sorry. I don't mind it at all." Charcoal said.

"You...you don't?" Sophie said looking back at Charcoal.

"Not at all." Charcoal said.

Sophie looked at him with her cheeks blushing. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Then...can...can I.." Sophie was asking.

"Sure." Charcoal nodded‚ telling her that she could touch his hair.

Sophie's hand rose‚ shaking from the nervous feeling of being permitted to touch his hair. She stuck out a finger and poked his afro. She couldn't dare stick here hands into it like she did before so she just kept poking it.

Charcoal was getting a tad annoyed with this after awhile.

"_She's just like my granddad. Always likes to poke things._" Charcoal thought.

"You afraid of it or something?" Charcoal asked.

"Oh! N-not at all!" Sophie said.

"Then why are you just poking it?" Charcoal asked.

"Uhhh...well.. " Sophie stammered.

Charcoal grabbed Sophie's finger. It wasn't hard and crushing‚ but soft yet affirmative.

"Don't be afraid. I said you could touch it." Charcoal told Sophie.

He brought her hand to his afro and allowed her hand to enter it.

"Yeah..." Sophie said feeling her heart flutter once again.

He slid his free hand under Sophie's and guided it to his hair so that she could feel it more.

Both of her hands were now deep inside Charcoal's hair. Her hands traveled through it and she felt every strand and curl as if they were each delicate flower petals.

"How does it feel?" Charcoal asked.

"It feels...very nice. Soft and curly..." Sophie said.

"Thanks." Charcoal said with a hint of charm in his voice.

"How long did it take for you to grow it?" Sophie asked.

"A pretty long time." Charcoal said.

"Oh..." Sophie couldn't think of what to say anymore. She was lost to the sweet gaze of Charcoal and his inviting demeanor.

Charcoal felt the same for Sophie. He loved the way she played with his hair. Her eyes shone with admiration and captivated him.

The more she messed with his hair‚ the closer her arms brought her to him.

"S-Sophie?" Charcoal said.

"Yes?" Sophie responded.

"Could I ask you something?" Charcoal asked.

"Shoot." Sophie said.

"You have a head of fire, yet the only time it ever burned anything was an hour ago. Why is that?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie felt confronted by her feelings when Charcoal asked this. She tried to explain the best she could without giving herself away too much.

"W-well...I'm able to keep it well contained when I'm well mannered and calm. That time...I guess I just felt very flattered by how you complemented me." Sophie said.

"Oh...then I'm sorry for that." Charcoal said.

"No. Don't be..." Sophie said.

Sophie felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart beated faster and faster the closer she got. Like last time‚ she became hotter and her hair burned brighter‚ but she couldn't notice it. Her hand moved from Charcoal's hair his cheek.

"Are you calm now?" Charcoal asked noticing her skin tint red again and feeling the heat from her hand.

"...no. But in a good way." Sophie said.

The force between them pulled them closer, inch by inch.

"_I...I can't believe it...I'm..._" Sophie thought.

"_Does she feel the same way for me...?_" Charcoal thought.

"_I...I'm actually In love with..._" Sophie thought slowly moving towards Charcoal's lips.

***Back Home***

"Do it...do it...do it..." Stormy cheered them on‚ hoping for them to kiss.

"Now this is better than some movie." Carbon said still holding his camera‚ recording the moment.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Stormy chanted faster.

***Back to Charcoal and Sophie***

The two were now a breath away from having their lips meet. They were no longer afraid for they both knew how they felt.

"Sophie?" Charcoal said.

"Yes?" Sophie said.

"Your lips...they seemed very soft as well." Charcoal said.

"...would you like to find out?" Sophie asked now closing her eyes and moving in for a kiss.

"Absolutely..." Charcoal said doing the same.

Things seemed like heaven for the two. Sophie realized her true feelings and accepted them completely. Both of their heart's desires were to be fulfilled...until.

***Click!***

The lights in the theater suddenly shut off‚ making the entire room pitch black

***Back Home***

"Dammit!" Stormy yelled in frustration.

"Whoa what happened?!" John asked as he looked at his camera to see if that was the problem.

"All three screens went dark!" Sindy said.

"What's wrong Scrapper?" Skye asked.

"I...don't know. Something happened over there." Scrapper said as he continued to concentrate on keeping the signal between them and his spy ants.

***Back at the Theater***

Charcoal opened back his eyes in shock seeing that everything was dark. The rest of the viewers in the theater screamed in fear.

"The hell?!" Charcoal exclaimed.

"Mmm? Charcoal? What's wrong?" Sophie asked opening her eyes.

"Wha-? What happened to the lights?!" Sophie said in confusion.

***Gumdrop and Amy's POV***

The lights suddenly shut off and the entire room panicked.

"Huh? The lights?!" Amy said surprised.

"Gumdrop! Wake up!" Amy said as she shook him to wake up.

"Who the where?!" Gumdrop said cluelessly as he woke up.

"Um. Why aren't my eyes working?" Gumdrop asked.

"It's not that! The lights shut off!" Amy said.

"What? Why?" Gumdrop asked.

"I don't know!" Amy shouted.

***Marmalade and Deejay's POV***

Everything went black and nothing could be seen in the room.

"Huh?!" Deejay exclaimed popping back from his shell.

"It's so dark in here! What happened?" Marmalade said.

"I dont know!" Deejay said.

"We... We need to get out of here!" Marmalade said urgently.

"How?!" Deejay asked.

"Same way we came in‚ we'll get out!" Marmalade said grabbing onto Deejay.

"Are you sure this will work again this time?!" Deejay asked.

"Calm down... Baby." Marmalade said to Deejay.

"Ahh." Deejay let out a satisfied sigh upon hearing that which made him relax completely.

Marmalade focused on making her and Deejay's bodies intangible and she ran through the wall‚ coming out outside.

***Gumdrop and Amy***

"We have to get out of here." Gumdrop said.

"How? I can't even see the exits." Amy said.

Gumdrop activated his introspection to enhance his vision. He could cut through the thick darkness and find a back exit.

"Amy! Keep holding onto me ok?" Gumdrop said.

"Right!" Amy agreed.

Gumdrop detached his claws from the ceiling causing him and Amy to fall. However‚ in mid air‚ he stretched them to the sides of the back door. He used his claw arms to pull himself to the door and and quickly exited to the outside.

***Charcoal and Sophie***

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What do we do! I can't see anything! How do we leave?!" Sophie panicked.

"Sophie calm down! Your...burning up! That's it!" Charcoal said with a strike of inspiration.

"Listen to me ok? Whatever fire you have going on‚ keep it up ok?" Charcoal said.

"Why...Ok! Ok I'll try!" Sophie said.

"Good!" Charcoal said.

He picked Sophie up and held her in his arms. He used the bright ember shining from her hair to guide himself to the exit. After charging through large masses of confused people‚ they finally exited out the back door‚ meeting Gumdrop‚ Amy‚ Marmalade and Deejay who all did the same.

"Well It looks like we all thought the same thing." Gumdrop said to his friends as Amy got off from him.

"Yeah. The power just died and we left before things got too crazy." Marmalade said as she let go of Deejay.

"What do you think happened?" Charcoal asked he let go of Sophie and she got back on her feet.

'It was probably just a fuse or something." Gumdrop said.

"Or something. That sounds more like it." Marmalade said.

"Now‚ now Marms. No need to jump to any conclusions." Charcoal said.

"This is too weird to be a coincidence. I think this was done by someone." Marmalade said.

"Y-you don't mean... him do you?" Sophie said in fear.

"No she doesn't! The restaurant is being searched by the police! They probably caught the guy by now." Charcoal said.

"What if they didn't?!" Sophie retorted.

"Which is important that we stay together and be careful." Charcoal said.

"He's right. We're gonna be ok." Gumdrop said.

"Alright. So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"...we keep going." Charcoal proposed.

"I agree! We'll be ok!" Sophie said happily.

"I'm glad your not scared anymore." Charcoal said.

"As long as I'm with...you. I know I'm safe." Sophie said with content.

Charcoal gave a light smile and chuckle. They had their hands held tightly and did not feel the slightest bit nervous. Sophie's fire calmed down as they held hands.

"_Yes! Great job Charcoal!_" Marmalade thought happily.

"_This is adorable. I'm glad for those two._" Amy thought.

Obviously‚ Gumdrop and Deejay were not buying the possible act Sophie was playing.

"_I can't believe it. She has him completely sucked in._" Gumdrop thought.

"_You think your so slick playing the victim don't you? You may have convinced everyone else..._" Deejay thought.

"_But you aren't fooling me. The second you make that mistake..._" Gumdrop thought.

"_I'll be there to expose you._" Deejay thought.

"Umm guys?!" Marmalade called for Gumdrop and Deejay who were thinking to themselves.

The rest of the group was about 80 feet away from the two who were lost in their thoughts.

"Remember that 'stay together' plan?" Marmalade said.

"Yeah! Coming! Coming!" Gumdrop yelled as he ran to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Deejay yelled.

***Back Home***

"So Sophie does like Charcoal after all." Marissa said.

"Yeah‚ but Gumdrop and Deejay don't know that. Neither will they believe it." Carbon said.

"They were so close! Just one more second and they would've kissed!" Stormy said.

"Can you stop drooling over romance for 10 seconds? They are still in danger you know!" Ranae told urgently to Stormy.

"They'll be fine! It's just one guy." Stormy said.

"Gumdrop and Amy will definitely be ok. Marmalade might be safe. But what about Deejay‚ Sophie and Charcoal? Who could be powerless against him if they ever got separated?" Ranae said.

"You just had to crap on the mood didn't you?" Stormy said.

"But she's right. And it may be possible that the guy was sent by Simian's gang." Sally said.

"Damn. How could they even know that they would be there?" John asked.

"They must have eyes and ears everywhere. Like the Illuminati." Carbon said

"I bet the Simi-8's are giving that person orders on what to do if he find's them. As we speak." Carine said.

***Unknown location. At the Simi-8 main headquarters.***

In the top secret place of operations for the Simi-8 gang‚ a young Mojo Simian was in his room‚ doing only what a leader of evil does in his spare time.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!" Mojo sang _'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction_ and danced in front of a large television screen.

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful!" He clapped his hands with the beat of the music‚ dancing like a crazed fan-girl.

Mojo's leader-mate, Rohan, opened Mojo's door and looked at Mojo dancing with him not noticing he was being watched.

"If only you saw what I can see! You'll understand why I want you so desperately!" Mojo kept singing with the loud music.

"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe‚ You don't know! Oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh!" Mojo spun around with him unintentionally facing a smirking Rohan.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" Rohan finished the song leaving Mojo with his mouth gaped and shocked.

Mojo stood still in a dance position looking at Rohan with a red embarrassed face. After some seconds‚ he walked over to a dresser with a remote on the top. He pressed a button on it which stopped the music.

He turned back to Rohan now with his face serious.

"...you...saw...nothing..." Mojo said slowly.

"And what if I did? Flea bag?" Rohan said.

Mojo puffed up his chest and walked up to Rohan. He swayed his shoulders‚ trying to show off his muscular arms while Rohan walked to Mojo trying to act the same. They both had aggressive looks on their faces‚ as if they were enemies.

They stared at each other‚ both trying to make the other person feel intimidated of the other. Neither of them had an expression on their face as they had a stare off.

*snicker*

*snicker*

Mojo held in a laugh with his mouth closed.

*snicker*

Rohan's mouth was distorting from the laughter he was trying to contain.

Neither of them could hold it in any longer and they broke into laughter.

"Pwahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face man! You looked like you sh*ted yourself when I walked in!" Rohan laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey. At least it wasn't that Justin Beaver crap." Mojo defended his past actions.

***Author's note: Yes. Justin 'Beaver'. Didn't we all think of this when he first heard his name?***

"And flea bag? Really original." Mojo said sarcastically.

"I can't just make stuff like that on the fly. Takes time to think of good material like that." Rohan said.

"Yeah yeah. Or maybe you're just running out of comebacks." Mojo said.

"Screw you." Rohan said jokingly.

The two were now conversing very friendly like. As if they've been friends for years.

"So Mojo. I heard that Trina made a full recovery. Want to check up on her?" Rohan asked.

"Sure. Hopefully they fixed her breath along with her mouth." Mojo said following Rohan out the door.

"And maybe you could sing her that song to make her feel better about herself." Rohan said.

"How about...no?" Mojo said.

"Hey. She's a girl too. They like to be complemented." Rohan said turning the door knob to exit the room.

"Hmph. I keep on forgetting." Mojo said as Rohan opened the door.

**Phew! Finally! Chapter 42 is finished! XD. Again‚ sorry about the challenge. I guess you could say the break...'broke' me. LOL. So Sophie doesn't seem much like a "liar, liar, hair on fire" anymore. But will that mean anything? Who is this guy out for Gumdrop and his friends? And why was Mojo dancing like that?! I hope you all liked it.**

**Peace be with you all. Love you guys and I'll see you soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43! And what do ya know? It's winter break mostly for many areas. And you know what that means! Break Challenge! Part 2. It took me a heck of a long time to complete this. But I gave it everything I had. So please enjoy. :)**

Mojo followed Rohan out the door leading to the main hallway. The floor they were one was lavished in luxurious decor which screamed high class. Large portraits of powerful looking and well known figures spaned across the walls. Each painting was showcased with display lights and engraved plagues‚ commemorating those people.

"_I'll never understand why Mojo would want these weird ass pictures on his wall._" Rohan thought looking at the pictures in detest.

Each picture showed former leaders of the Simi-8's from the past. Only the most accomplished one's were shown in the pictures.

"_I understand that they are a source of inspiration for him or something. But still. Creepy as all hell. They might be following us with their eyes._" Rohan thought still anxious.

At the end of the hallway‚ they made it to an elevator. Mojo pressed the downstairs button and the elevator door opened. They entered and the elevator began it's descent.

The doors and walls of the elevator were see through so they could see all the floors they were passing. Each level was just as lavished as the next. One floor they passed was a movie theater complete with rows of seats‚ 70 foot wide screen and projector. Another floor they passed was an entire food court with every fast food chain restaurant available.

"Oh! Oh! We just missed the food court!" Rohan told Mojo.

"Yeah. So?" Mojo said.

"Go back! I'm starving!" Rohan asked.

"No." Mojo said as quickly as Rohan finished talking.

"Come oooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Rohan whined.

"No." Mojo said again.

"Alright. I guess your right. At this point‚ we can only go...one direction." Rohan taunted Mojo.

Mojo immediately pressed the up button to override the elevators destination to go back up and to stop at the food court.

As the door opened‚ a wave of smell hit the two. Scents of fresh pastries from the bakeries‚ pizza from the pizzeria‚ teriyaki chicken from the asain food restaurant and many other aromas.

"Let's make this quick alright?" Mojo said.

"Woooooo!" Rohan cheered as he ran through the court.

As Rohan ran off to on his own‚ Mojo impatiently sat down to wait for him.

"Damn Rohan. Only time he shows enthusiasm for anything other than food‚ is when there's more food." Mojo said to himself.

"He'd better hurry up or else I-" Mojo angrily said before spotting something.

He found a smoothie shop and his irritation went away and he instead became intrigued.

"Well hello." Mojo thought as he looked at the shop.

He got up and walked to the front counter of the store. Since there was no line‚ he was the only customer there. The man at the register shaked in fear in sight of him.

"M-Master Mojo! Sir! I-I am honored that you have chosen my store to serve your needs!" The man said.

"Enough with the formal crap. I'm just here to get my drink. Alright?" Mojo said sternly.

"Yes Mr. Simian sir!" He said.

With a quick snap of the man's fingers‚ another man came through door of the shop holding a plate upright in his hand. On the plate was a tall‚ curved glass of a creamy milkshake. It had slices of banana around the rim of the glass with two halves of it sticking from the top of the drink. It had a large scoop of vanilla ice cream sitting on top of it as well as small cookies garnishing the drink. It finished with whip cream and a cherry with a red and white spiral straw.

"Your favorite‚ master! A banana, vanilla ice cream milkshake with extra bananas!" He said carefully handing Mojo his drink.

"Just how I like it." Mojo said‚ grabbing his milkshake.

"You are pleased my master?" He asked with his body shaking.

"I told you to stop the 'master and servant' sh!t." Mojo told him.

"Y-yes sir! Please forgive me!" He begged bowing his head.

Mojo sighed while pinching his forehead. He hated when people acted too formal to him even though they had every right to.

"...yeah yeah." Mojo said.

He walked away sipping on his drink in enjoyment. He expected Rohan to be getting his own food but instead found him to be picking smalls pieces of food from the free sample tay.

"_Rohan. So damn lazy he can't even order food properly._" Mojo thought.

"Roe! We're leaving!" Mojo ordered.

"But I'm still eating!" Rohan said with his mouth full.

"Just take the whole tray!" Mojo said.

"*munch* 'Kay!" Rohan said still eating.

He took the tray of food and followed Mojo back to the elevator. The doors closed and they once again began their descent.

"Really? Just scraps of food? Not even a full meal?" Mojo asked.

"It was the closest thing there. And did you see the line over there at chipfolte? Who has time to wait that long?" Rohan said.

*Author's note: Chipfolte is parody of...you guessed it. Chipolte*

"Everyone but you." Mojo said.

"Exactly." Rohan said.

"You are the laziest person I've ever known. You know that right?" Mojo said.

"I wasn't named "sloth" for nothing." Rohan said proudly.

"Yes you were. You were literally chosen FOR doing nothing." Mojo said‚ emphasizing him doing nothing.

"True. Very true." Rohan said.

The elevator passed many floors before being met by total darkness. Nothing could be seen through the glass as they descended.

"Looks like were here. The basement." Mojo said.

The elevator finally stopped at the lowest level it could possibly go. The Basement‚ which was also the room of Trina Jötunheim.

"So dark. She must be asleep." Mojo said.

"Well we shouldn't disturb her right? Hahaha. You know how she is when she's sleepy. Let's just go back to bed and talk to her in the morning." Rohan said quickly and nervously.

He tried to reach for the button to bring them back up but Mojo quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Turning chicken on me again?" Mojo asked him as he tightening his grip.

"Chicken...Oh!...that. Right." Rohan said remembering what Mojo was referring to.

Rohan had a flashback to two weeks ago when he‚ Mojo and Trina were at Elmore Junior High‚ and how they all almost perished at the hands of Gumdrop.

"I said I was sorry right? And look what that guy did to me! To Trina! To you! Who wouldn't be scared?" Rohan said defensively.

In a quick forceful push‚ Mojo pushed Rohan to the wall of the elevator and brought his face to Rohan's.

"Listen. I do NOT want you to remind me of what he did to me. Don't think I felt it?" Mojo said seriously.

"And what happened to you is what you deserved for becoming a coward. You did not become a leader to be some punk. Am I right?" Mojo said.

"Y-yeah man..." Rohan said in fear of Mojo's stern demeanor.

"I don't have my friends leaving me. Or are you my friend?" Mojo asked.

"Of course! We've known each other for years!" Rohan said.

"Then act like it." Mojo said.

He moved himself away and let go of Rohan. He turned his back to exit the elevator.

"Damn. Mojo seemed pretty pissed. That must have really gotten to him." Rohan said trying to recover.

The door opened for them to exit and enter the basement. Mojo turned to Rohan once more.

"So. Are you ready?" Mojo asked.

"Y-yeah man. I am. I'll always be by your side." Rohan said.

"...We'll see." Mojo said.

The two left the elevator and took their first steps into the basement. It seemed like a very big space‚ but it was very dark so that they couldn't see much of anything.

"_Ok. No need to be scared. Mojo's right. I have to keep strong. No fear. That's not even in my vocabulary... I'm not afraid of anything!_" Rohan thought to himself.

His courage vanished when he heard a low growl. Rohan felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Mojo...was that you?" Rohan asked.

"Um...no." Mojo said.

The elevator doors slid shut‚ leaving the two alone in total darkness.

"_Well that 5 seconds of bravery went away quick._" Rohan thought.

A very light quake could be felt at their feet. It was very quite yet it repeated and got more powerful and louder with each time. The air around them chilled and became filled with tension. Their hearts raced in sheer terror.

"Must not scream. Must not scream. Must not scream." Rohan told himself.

*ROAR!*

A very loud roar stopped their hearts.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rohan screeched.

In that instant‚ Rohan was gripped by an unknown force.

"She's got me! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Rohan screamed. He punched the one grabbing him multiple times out of fear.

"Stop hitting me!" The person said.

"What?...Mojo?! What the hell?!" Rohan said surprise.

"Dude! Your such a hypocrite! You chew me out for being a coward yet your holding onto me!" Rohan yelled as he pushed Mojo off him.

"S-sorry." Mojo said.

"Why would you-" Rohan was yelling.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. She can hear us." Mojo whispered.

"Why would your initial reaction be to hug me?" Rohan whispered.

"Oh my god...your not turning gay on me are you?" Rohan asked.

"What?! No!" Mojo yelled quietly.

"Oh shit. You are! It all makes since!" Rohan said.

"Stop making shit up!" Mojo yelled quietly.

"Explain you dancing to One freaking Direction! What 100% heterosexual does that?!" Rohan said.

"It was one song! One!" Mojo said.

As the two were quietly fighting‚ they couldn't notice that the one they feared was closing in on them.

"And all those banana shakes you drink!" Rohan said.

"What do you mean?! I'm a freaking ape! What do you expect?!" Mojo said in whispers.

"I've seen what you did with those half slices of banana! You just put it in your mouth and keep it in there for way too long!" Rohan said.

"I was savoring the taste of...crap. That didn't come out right." Mojo said.

"And remember when you walked into my roon wearing your aunts red dress and lipstick?!" Rohan said.

"I! WAS! FUCKING! THREE!" Mojo yelled at Rohan.

"Aha! Guilty defense!" Rohan said.

"One more word and I'll beat your ass!" Mojo yelled.

"Woah! Red flag!" Rohan said.

"Now your the one making what I say sound dirty! Whose gay now?!" Mojo asked.

"How did we even get into this conversation?!" Rohan asked.

"I don't know!" Mojo said.

Two large nostrils exhaled a smoky breath behind the arguing boys. They stopped arguing and were still. They slowly turned around to meet the face of Trina. Her eyes were big and red. He mouth was open revealing her razor sharp teeth. Both of them took a big nervous gulp.

Trina took two sniffs with her colossal nose.

"I smell food. What did you bring me?" Trina asked in her low beastly voice.

"Uhhh...do you...like beef jerky samples?" Rohan said holding up a piece to Trina.

"How's...half a banana?" Mojo said reaching into his milkshake and pulling out piece of a banana.

The dinosaur slowly opened her mouth and the two put their pieces of food on her tongue. She shut her jaws and backed away‚ heading back into the darkness.

"So. Is that it?" Mojo asked.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!" Trina roared making the basement shake.

"Ahhh! That was so good! It's been so long since I've had solid food! And I feel so much better." Trina said happily.

"Lights on." Trina said which activated a voice command system which turned on the lights.

As the lights switched on‚ it was revealed that the basement wasnt much of one at all. Instead it was a huge bedroom. It was pink‚ full of 100ft posters of boy bands‚ cute animals‚ and many stereotypical girly things. *Quite surprising isn't it?*

"Thank you guys so much for getting me some food." Trina said to the two.

Mojo and Rohan were hugging each other. They quickly let go of each other and looked away embarrassed.

"So...your jaws ok?" Mojo asked.

"We heard your doing better." Rohan said.

"Yeah I'm fine. That's for asking Bert and Ernie." Trina said jokingly.

"WE'RE NOT...GRAAAAHHHH!" Mojo furiously screamed.

He threw his milkshake down in rage and started to pound his chest and shouted like the primate he was.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ha! Ha!" Mojo screeched.

"Oh crap! He's going ape!" Rohan said.

***30 minutes later***

The entire room was now demolished. Holes were in the walls‚ many cabinet's were tossed to their sides with their contents spilled everywhere. The things that he couldn't lift and throw was punched and broken instead.

Mojo was bent over‚ breathing very hard as he exhausted all of his energy.

"*pant*...sorry. I'll...have the house keepers fix up everything." Mojo said out of breath.

"No problem Mogie. It was my fault for aggravating you. You want to sit down?" Trina said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mojo said.

Mojo slowly walked to an extremely large pink couch and plopped down on it face first. He took a deep breath to try and relax. Rohan decided to sit by him.

"Hey Mojo. You alright?" Rohan asked as he put tray of jerky on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah. I'm good now." Mojo said with his voice muffled in the couch cushions.

"Sorry for pushing you. It was mainly my fault." Rohan apologized.

"Yeah. It was." Mojo said getting up from the couch.

"Is that an apology accepted?" Rohan said as he reached to get a piece of jerky.

Mojo pushed the tray a bit so that Rohan's hand missed it.

Rohan stretched his arm further to grab a piece but it was pushed further yet again.

"Hey! Quit it!" Rohan said.

"How about you get up and pick the food up?" Mojo said.

"Too much work!" Rohan said.

As he reached again‚ his body leaned over the edge. He tried with all he could to reach the tray and was very close to grabbing a piece of jerky. Mojo then pushed the tray further causing Rohan to fall over the edge and crash into the table with it snapping into pieces.

"Hahahaha! Now that's what you get! Hahaha!" Mojo laughed hysterically at Rohan.

"Hahaha...haha..he." Mojo laughed while he heard quite sobs from Rohan.

Rohan started to sniffle and wipe his eyes.

"Dude...are you crying? What a freaking baby!" Mojo said.

Rohan looked to Mojo with tears in his eyes.

"Come on. Grow a pair and man up would ya?" Mojo said.

Rohan said nothing and kept staring at Mojo with the tears building up in his eyes.

"Roe...stop looking at me like that." Mojo said.

Rohan kept looking at his with a tear starting to roll off his eyes.

"You...your looking like a real baby you know that?" Mojo said with his voice becoming softer and him having more concern.

More tears started falling off his face with every passing moment.

"If you...keep that up...I am gonna kick your ass..." Mojo had his voice cracking and his eyes starting to water as well.

Rohan began to open his mouth in the beginning of a loud whine.

"Stop. Stop it!" Mojo said beginning to cry.

He began to whine louder despite Mojo's best efforts to silence him.

"You know what happens when you...cry." Mojo's eyes quivered full of tears.

Rohan's teared dropped on the ground faster and he whined louder.

"Now look what you did you...stupid...lazy...ROHAN!" Mojo now cried and hugged Rohan joining him in his bawling.

"I'm so sorry for being a dick to you!" Mojo cried in his friends shoulder.

"No it was my fault! I was weak and a coward!" Rohan yelled in tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mojo said still crying.

"I know you didn't! *sniffle* Sorry calling you gay!" Rohan said.

"It's okay! Sorry for going crazy!" Mojo apologized.

"It was my fault again! I'm so sorry!" Rohan said.

"I forgive you! *sniffle*" Mojo cried.

"I love you man! No homo!" Rohan said.

"I love you too! No homo either!" Mojo said.

Trina was standing on the sidelines watching the ensuring bromance.

"_Yep... Bert and Ernie._" Trina thought.

"Hey uh...boys?" Trina said.

"What? Can't you see were having a moment?!" Mojo said coming out of the hug.

"Yeah I see that. But there are some important things we need to discuss." Trina said.

"Like what?" Rohan asked.

"Well. Check the news." Trina said as she pushed a button causing a big screen TV to come from the ceiling and turn on.

"Day 3 of a mysterious phenomena in the Mallory district of Elmore city and hundreds are still missing. Police are stationed all around the area yet efforts to solve the problem‚ have failed. Along with many victims being officer's themselves. Unless the cause of this problem is discovered soon‚ military action may be required. This was Chad Cheller giving you your very late breaking news." The reporter for the news said on the television.

"Well‚ Well‚ Well. Looks like Pride is doing his job right." Trina said.

"Pride? That guy? Why would he be over there?" Rohan asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask the one who knew the woman who ordered it." Trina daid referring to Mojo.

Mojo sat back in the couch and chuckled to himself.

"Hmph. Think of this as a diversion. We're leading the cat...to the mice." Mojo said with an evil grin.

***At the club***

Gumball and his friends were still waiting in line to gain entrance into the club. Slowly the line was getting shorter and so was their patience.

"Are we-?" Darwin was saying before being cut off by Gumball.

"Don't say 'Are we there yet.'" Gumball told Darwin.

"But we've been waiting in this line for an hour at least. How many more people will they take?" Darwin said.

Just as he said that‚ the bouncer at the end of the row of people let one more person in before closing the path off.

"Alright guys! We have reached our maximum capacity! We aren't taking in anymore people! I repeat! No more!" He yelled to the crowd.

This caused an uproar of frustration across the crowd of impatient attendees.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Gumball said to Darwin.

"Not my fault." Darwin said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shall we look for another destination?" Bobert asked.

"We don't have time for that. We have to pick up our kids and we should get in one more fun thing before we go." Gumball said.

Gumball pinched his forehead and sighed.

"Let me handle this." Gumball said.

"Wait. By handle what do you mean?" Damien asked.

"I'm just going to kindly go to that gentleman...then I wilk ask him nicely for him to let us in." Gumball said oddly specific.

"And if he doesn't?" Damien said.

"I'll convince him otherwise." Gumball said.

"Gumball." Darwin called out to his brother.

"No need to mess with another person's mind. You wouldn't seem much like a 'hero' if you keep acting like this." Darwin said.

"Then what do you propose we do‚ mom?" Gumball asked mockingly.

"We try diplomacy!" Darwin suggested.

"Follow me." Darwin said.

"Darwin. The chances of talking the person into allowing us entrance into the establishment is 0.000000008%." Bobert calculated.

"Then there's still a chance." Darwin said full optimism.

They followed Darwin to meet the person guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me. Sir?" Darwin asked the bouncer that towered over him.

"What?" He responded.

"We understand that this club has a few too many people and you are simply following the rules of your hard working job. But you see, me and my friends have spent all night to gain attendance to this club. So do you think‚ that you could allow us inside just this once?" Darwin asked with kind and sweetened words.

"No. Get out." The bouncer said.

"B-but." Darwin stammered.

"No! Your not even in dress code." He said.

"Dress code? What dress code?" Darwin asked.

"The blue one isn't dressed for partying‚ the yellow one looks like he just came from work‚ that robot isn't wearing anything at all and your just wearing a hoodie." He explained to them.

"What the hell are we supposed to dress like?!" Gumball asked infuriated.

"Gumball. Chill out." Darwin said.

"If you want me to even consider letting you in‚ take your hoodie off." He said.

"I can't." Darwin said.

"Why? You some ugly hobo underneath or something?" He asked.

Darwin started to get irritated by the man's rude behavior.

"No...sir." Darwin said starting to grit his teeth.

"Then just move your hood." He said.

Darwin looked back at his friends in question of what he should do. They simply shrugged their shoulders‚ disappointing him.

Darwin took a deep sigh and removed the hood masking his head.

"Ha! So your some orange bald guy!" The bouncer said mocking Darwin's appearance.

"Good. He doesn't recognize him." Damian thought.

"No...I'm not bald...I just..." Darwin said with his anger growing.

"Old?" He said in his face.

Darwin was getting the urge to yell in his face and tell him off. But he tried his best to keep a cool demeanor.

"_Darwin's gonna blow._" Gumball thought.

"_What do you mean?_" Varric asked.

"_Darwin has a little problem with bottling his emotions and expressing how he feels. When we were younger‚ he went off on the entire school telling everyone how he actually felt about them. Not very good thoughts._" Gumball told Varric.

"_Shouldn't you help calm him then?_" Varric asked.

"_I don't know. I may enjoy this._" Gumball said.

More taunts were said and Darwin was loosing his grip on his manners.

"Listen...you..." Darwin said becoming extremely pissed.

"What? Are you getting pissed?" He asked once again in his face.

"..get...out..of..my..." Darwin was saying.

"Get out of your face? Why? What are you going to do to make me?" He taunted Darwin once again.

Darwin lost his placid nature and in an extremely quick action‚ he lifted his leg‚ spun around and kicked the bouncer in his mouth. He stopped spinning to look at the person who was now on the ground‚ holding his jaw.

"Holy crap!" Damien exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Did you see that?!" Damien asked Gumball.

"Barely. Hey Bobert. How fast was Darwin's kick?" Gumball said.

"Exact calculation or simple explanation?" Bobert asked.

"Simple." Gumball said.

"Pretty damn fast." Bobert said.

"Awww. Ma jaw. Ya brak ma fakin jaw." The bouncer tried to talk with a broken jaw.

Darwin crouched down to look at the man's face. He had a stone cold expression of disgust and pitty upon him.

"That's what I'll do. You job hopping‚ low income‚ no family‚ no life‚ waist of space‚ breathe and existence bum." Darwin said in his face.

"A'll caw tha caps." He slurred

"Yeah. You do that." Darwin said.

"See guys? Speak kind words and you'll be rewarded. And if you have nothing good to say‚ shut your mouth or it may be broken." Darwin said smiling.

"Come on fellas!" Darwin said as he entered through the front door.

Gumball followed him but not before messing with the man lying on the ground in pain. He crouched down and leaned into his face.

"Hey. Buddy. My wife's a doctor. But not even she would be able to fix that. So to put it simply...you got knocked the fuck out! Hahahaha!" Gumball laughed as he walked into the club following his brother.

Damien walked over the man and shook his head in disapproval.

"Here." Damien reached into his wallet and pulled out $20. He dropped it so it landed on the bouncer's chest.

"That's for getting injured on the job. I'm no dentist but...I think you'll never be able to eat properly again...just saying." Damien said following Gumball.

Bobert walked to the man as well.

"You have my condolences for your injury. I would contact emergency services." Bobert said.

"Aw. Thak yoo." He tried to say his words.

"However. I believe that it would not be just for the way that you treated us. An eye for an eye. And a foul mouth for a broken one." Bobert said as he followed his friends.

The four opened the door and entered the club.

"Now. We can party." Darwin said.

***Back at the Shadowthourne residence***

It was a very joyous night for Jericho and Gladis who have succeed in creating a biological child. By this time‚ they were fast asleep in happy dreams. Jericho woke up at around 1 a.m as he couldn't keep his excitement bottled for a very long time. He looked at his wife's sleeping face and sighed in content.

"I haven't seen gladis so happy in a very long time. I still can't believe we were able to conceive." Jericho thought.

Jericho gently placed his hand on Gladis' head.

"I'm glad I could give her something worthwhile finally. I wonder how it'll look like. More like me? Or her? Or neither? So many possibilities." Jericho said in his head.

Gladis must have noticed her husband touching her because she rose from the sheets and turned him.

"You couldn't sleep either honey?" Jericho asked.

"Not really. Still in a bit of shock." Gladis said.

"How are you feeling?'" Jericho asked Gladis.

"Hmmm. Happy‚ Excited‚ Scared. Yet I'm more happy than anything else." Gladis said.

"Are you feeling any type of sickness yet?" Jericho asked.

"Sickness? No why?" Gladis said.

"Oh. Well it's normal for other females to go through some sort of phase during their pregnancy." Jericho said.

"Oh. Would...you like me to?" Gladis asked.

"Like to what?" Jericho asked.

"To have occasional glitches while I'm pregnant." Gladis asked.

"Oh N-no! I would never want you to be sick or go through any suffering If you can help it." Jericho said.

"But wouldn't it be more natural?" Gladis said.

"Well..." Jericho was stuck at what to say next.

"Honey. What will be the point of having a child‚ if I can't feel the pain of having it? It will be a great learning experience for the both of us." Gladis said.

"Are you sure?" Jericho asked.

Gladis held Jericho's hand in a comforting grasp.

"I was sure enough to have this baby. I'm sure enough to see how it would feel." Gladis said.

"Okay. I approve of it then." Jericho said.

"I knew you would." Gladis said.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. They kept kissing as they pulled away and brought themselves back together in enjoyment. Gladis was enjoying the kisses she was being given as she broke the kiss for a moment and stared at her husband.

"Honey? I have a bit of a question." Gladis said.

"Yes?" Jericho said.

"You remember what we...did to make this child?" Gladis asked.

Jericho was startled by the question.

"Y-yes. How could I forget?" Jericho said while chuckling nervously.

"Well. Is it only done to make a child? I mean...is there ever a time to do it for other reasons?" Gladis asked.

"Why yes! Actually‚ it is done for pleasure alone most of the time." Jericho explained.

Gladis' eye's suddenly shifted from an open‚ bright look to a slanted and seductive look.

"Oh really?" Gladis put her hands to the bed and slowly crawled herself to Jericho. He was becoming flustered and aroused as she was now on top of him.

"So then. Let's have a little fun shall we?" Gladis said.

"This early in the morning?" Jericho asked enjoying what was going on as he held Gladis by her waist.

Gladis held Jericho's face and moved closer to him.

"Dessert for breakfast." Gladis said as they prepared for another very intimate moment.

"I like it." Jericho said.

***clank!***

The sound of something falling alerted the couple.

"What was that?" Gladis asked.

"I think something fell down...I'll see what it was." Jericho said.

"Ok honey." Gladis moved her body back to the bed and Jericho got up and left the bedroom.

He quietly floated across the floor‚ trying to listen for any sounds.

He heard another sound. It sounded of feet clacking on the ground.

He went down the stairs‚ making sure to make as less noise as possible and checked all of his surroundings.

"_What could be in here? A rat? A burgler? A ghost?!...wait. I am a ghost. Why would I be scared?!_" Jericho thought.

Now that he was down the steps, he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen.

"_Got him!_" Jericho thought.

He then snuck to the outside wall of the kitchen and phased through the wall. In a sudden attempt‚ he jumped out of the wall and screamed trying to scare the intruder. He found however that nobody was there.

"Look's like I was wrong." Jericho said to himself.

Jericho looked around and found that the fridge was left open with it's light on inside. He flipped the light switch and the lights turned on.

The kitchen seemed normal. Nothing seemed broken‚ vandalized or anything unusual besides the fridge door opened.

"So was the fridge just left open?" Jericho questioned himself.

"Then what did I hear drop? Must've been my imaginati-" Jericho was saying before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Jericho screamed as he quickly turned around in fear.

It turned out to be nobody but his wife.

"Did you find the f#cker yet?" Gladis asked

"Gladis?! What the heck?! Why would sneak up on me?" Jericho asked surprised.

"Stop being a pu$$y." Gladis said with a very agitated tone.

"E...Excuse me?" Jericho said surprised.

"Did I stutter b*tch?" Gladis cursed.

"Why are you saying such language?" Jericho asksaid

"Why are you not getting off my d*ck about some simple bullsh*t and begin to stop being such a soft‚ candy ass?" Gladis said

Jericho was absolutely mortified at his wife's language and attitude.

"Uhhh...wh..wha...?" Jericho stuttered in confusion.

Gladis' expression switched from bitter to very resentful.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry for being so mean!" Gladis yelled while holding onto Jericho crying.

"What the?! No need to apologize! Just tell me why your so angry?" Jericho asked Gladis.

Unbeknownst to them‚ an unidentified figure was behind them‚ slowly creeping up on them.

"I don't know honey! I just got up and felt like I wanted to rip your head off! I don't know why!" Gladis cried.

"Hmm. It may be those "glitches" you gave yourself. Just simple mood swings is all it is." Jericho explained her behavior.

"Oh. I see. But how long will these swings last?" Gladis asked.

"As long as your pregnancy I believe." Jericho said.

"And how long will that be?" Gladis questioned Jericho.

"Around...nine months." Jericho said.

"WHAT?!" Gladis yelled in anger.

She grabbed Jericho by his neck and held him on the counter trying to strangle him. It was evident her mood swung back into rage.

"You heartless bastard! You knew I'd have to go through this sh*t for 9 months?! 9 whole months?!" Gladis yelled.

The mystery figure behind them walked slowly towards them.

"Well you asked for it!" Jericho said.

"Oh that's what they ALL say!" Gladis yelled.

"But you did! I didn't even know I could procreate! I was perfectly fine without any sex!" Jericho defended himself.

She held him up while still gripping him by the neck.

"Don't lie to me! You definitely weren't acting like that a few days ago when you were..." Gladis was screaming.

"Don't go into much detail please! Your going through another swing." Jericho said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Gladis yelled shaking him.

"Good luck! Already dead." Jericho said with a raspy voice.

"Don't care!" Gladis yelled.

"How does this hurt?!" Jericho tried to say as he was being choked.

The intruder was now right behind Gladis. He extended a mechanical arm and touched her shoulder.

"Bazinga!" Someone said from behind Gladis.

"AHHHH!" Gladis screamed and held Jericho in her arms in fear.

The person came into the light to reveal himself. It looked almost identical to their son‚ Bobert. He had a black body with an orange stripe to the right side of his head. His lower body was black and orange as well. The only thing separating his appearance from Bobert's besides his color was a black top hat upon his head.

"Lancer?!" Gladis and Jericho said in surprise.

"I'm baaaaaccccckkkk!" The newly introduced Lancer said happily.

"Lanny!" Gladis said in joy.

She dropped Jericho to the ground and held her son.

"Oh Lancer! I've missed you!" Gladis said holding onto her son.

"I missed you too mom!" Lancer said hugging back.

Jericho was rubbing his head as he tried to get back up.

"So. Back from stasis eh?" Jericho said now back upright.

"Yep! So what did I miss? Obviously alot since mom was trying to kill you." Lancer said.

"Oh yes son! We have glorious news! I'm pregnant!" Gladis announced.

"Say what?! Say what?! Say what?! You mean you two...ewwwww!" Lancer said disgusted.

"Grow up Lancer! Me and your mother have finally consummated our love. You should be proud for us." Jericho said.

"Wow. I can actually see this being made into a movie. I'll call it the "1000 year old virgin." Lancer joked while spreading his hand while saying the name of the movie to add emphasis to his statement.

*sigh*

"I see you haven't changed the slightest Lancer." Jericho sighed.

"Were you the one causing all this noise?" Gladis asked.

"Yeah." Lancer answered.

"But why rummage through the fridge?" Jericho asked.

"I was hungry." Lancer said shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner.

"So you wake up after over two decades and you didn't even bother to say hello first?" Jericho said.

"Well I tried to look for Bobert but he's nowhere to be found." Lancer said.

"Oh! Don't worry he's out with Gumball." Jericho said.

"Gumball Watterson?! I haven't seen him in forever!" Lancer said.

"Yes. Bobert left to go with him for a fun night out...wait. Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something extremely important?" Jericho asked himself.

"Let's see. Bobert left. I sat down‚ watched TV‚ saw the news‚ hundreds suddenly disappeared..." Jericho slowly remembered what he was supposed to do hours ago.

"...crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Augh! I'm so forgetful!" Jericho yelled while running to the phone.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Lancer asked.

"Not now Lancer!" Jericho yelled quickly pressing digits on the phone.

Jericho kept the phone to his head but all he was getting was voicemail.

"Dammit!" Jericho yelled in frustration.

"I'll try Bobert!" Jericho said.

He did the same thing and the same thing occurred.

"Nothing!" Jericho said.

"Dad. What's the matter?" Lancer asked.

Jericho turned to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Lancer. There is something really important I need to tell Gumball. I know that you just woke up‚ but is there any possibility you can go to Bobert's location and give them a message?" Jericho asked.

"Sure dad. What's the message?" Lancer asked.

"Tell him that the problem in the Mallory district is getting very out of hand. The police can't control what going on and they're only going to get worse! He needs to go there now!" Jericho said urgently.

Lancer made a salute to his father.

"I'm on it!" Lancer said.

"Then go!" Jericho said.

"Flight mode: Engage!" Lancer exclaimed.

Lancer's feet turned into rockets and they propelled him and began to fly. His one big eye showed an overview map of what seemed to be Elmore city. A red dot pinpointed the location of Bobert.

"Found him. I'll be back!" Lancer said.

His flew off‚ busting through the roof to go to Elmore city and find Bobert.

"He could have at least went outside." Jericho said.

Jericho turned back to his wife and tried his luck to finishing what they started.

"So honey." Jericho said putting his arm around her.

"You want to...finish dessert?" Jericho asked beckoning Gladis.

Next thing he felt was a slap across his face by Gladis.

"Agh. Why?" Jericho asked holding his cheek.

"I'm here carrying your child and all you can think about is sex?! If you just kept it in your pants I wouldn't be acting like this! You f*cking animal!" Gladis screamed before running upstairs to the bedroom.

Jericho was left perplexed and confused by his wife's behavior.

"Oh Gladis. Can't say I blame you. Damn hormones." Jericho said.

"_Lancer. Hurry. Please._" Jericho thought.

"JERICHO!" Gladis screamed.

"Y-yes?!" Jericho asked.

"...I'm hungry! Get me some food!" Gladis demanded.

"B-but you never eat anything!" Jericho said.

"I don't give a f*ck! Go to chopper burger! Give me a mustard and ketchup milkshake! Mayonnaise fries! A double chicken and bacon cheeseburger with ice cream! And a fish soda!" Gladis demanded.

"It's one in the-" Jericho tried to say.

"NOWWWWW!" Gladis screamed loudly.

"...yes." Jericho said in defeat.

"_Was the sex worth a moody‚ bipolar‚ over consuming wife?_" Jericho asked.

"And for dessert! I want...you." Gladis said in anger which switched to a flirtatious tone.

"_...So worth it._" Jericho thought.

***The club***

The place was packed with young adults and party goers dancing to the loud beating pump of the music. Flashing rainbow lights dashed across the dance floor. Well over one hundred people were dancing and drinking.

"Wooo! The this place is packed!" Gumball yelled.

"Is it! Feels good to dance off the pizza and booze!" Darwin said as he danced.

"You know. It doesn't feel as good if we're just dancing by ourselves. You think we should have asked the girls to come with us?" Damien asked.

"There's no way they would have let us come here in the first place!" Gumball said.

"Yeah. But I can't help but feel guilty." Damien said.

"Friends." Bobert said.

"You said that finding a female to dance with will enhance the experience. Should I find one?" Bobert asked.

"Oh. Sure! It's about time you get yourself a woman." Darwin said.

"But a don't know how to talk to girls." Bobert said.

"Remember what I told you all those years ago?" Darwin asked.

"To use delicate and well phrased words to put the female in a state of infatuation in order to establish a conversation which will ensue in a relationship." Bobert said.

"...sure." Darwin said.

"I shall return with a companion." Bobert said as he walked off alone into the crowd of people.

Damien‚ Darwin and Gumball kept dancing as they watched Bobert go into the sea of people.

"Think he'll do it?" Damien asked.

"Not a chance." Gumball said.

***Bobert's POV***

I kept walking around trying to meet women. With a every girl I was able to talk to‚ I was rejected and turned away.

"Hello. I-" Bobert tried to talk to a girl.

"No." The girl said.

Bobert turned to another girl and tried to talk to her.

"Would you like to-" Bobert tried to say.

"Eww. Go away." She said.

He tried another girl.

"Yes. I-" Bobert tried to say.

"I've got mace." She threatened.

"I have an artificial eye with no nerves or pain receptors. Therefore I cannot feel pain." Bobert said.

"Short‚ nerdy midget." She insulted him.

Bobert stared at her for a moment then turned away.

"_I cannot feel pain. But that sure did hurt._" Bobert thought.

He saw one more woman in the crowd. Alone and without any visible dance partner. He gathered up the will to try again and tried his hand.

"Excuse me XX chromosome. I could not help but notice that you are all by yourself without any dance partner. Would you like to hear my words which may cause your brain to release endorphins which will give you the false feeling of 'love' in order to dance with me? Then form a relationship from your hormone driven feelings for me?" Bobert asked using his technical and intellectual terms.

The woman turned around and faced Bobert. To his surprise‚ she gave him a comforting smile.

"I have succeeded!" Bobert happily thought.

"Oooh. The smart intellectual type. I like that." The woman said in a...surprisingly deep and masculine voice.

Bobert's happiness quickly vanished. He used his eye to scan her/him.

"Testosterone levels: 70%. Correction: Subject is of the XY chromosome. Conclusion: She is a he. Solution:...run." Bobert calculated as he ran away from the man.

"This is far more difficult than I have anticipated...hm. I am detecting a familiar energy signature in this location." Bobert detected a familiar presence within the club.

"Tracking signature...Signature located." Bobert scanned the entire room using infrared lasers from his eye.

He walked around trying to get to where the signature was coming from. It led him to the middle of the dance floor. It was in the center‚ that he saw who it was.

"Scanning Subject." Bobert scanned the person from the cover of the large crowd.

"Subject identified as...Oh my..." Bobert was shocked and wide eyed when he discovered who it was.

"...I must alert Gumball and Darwin of this immediately." Bobert said.

He ran back to his group to tell them of what he found.

***Gumball‚ Damien and Darwin.***

Darwin was in the middle of finishing his breakdancing routine with many people cheering him on.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" They cheered.

He made one final spin on the top of his jumped. As he was in the air‚ he kept spinning and rotated around all sides. Then he finally landed on the tip of his toes‚ not stumbling or flinching a single inch. One leg was holding him up while the other was extended behind his body.

"_Arabesque_!" Darwin shouted.

"YEAAAHHHH!" They cheered.

"Give it up! For the orange dude showing us them moves! Putting the new 'spin' on dancing. For making ballet seem kick ass! Give him a round of applause people." The DJ said congratulating Darwin.

Darwin got up and bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you. Thank you." Darwin said.

Gumball and Damien clapped as well.

"Quite flexible." Damien said.

"Darwin doesn't really have many bones. So." Gumball said

"Woo! That was awesome!" Darwin said.

"Yeah it was. But shouldn't we get the kids now?" Damien asked.

"Come on. It's only- HOLY CRAP!" Gumball yelled in shock at the time.

His phone said it was now 1:00 in the morning.

"Your right! We gotta go! Where's Bobert?!" Gumball asked.

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere." Damien said.

"Ok let's split up and find him. Then we can get the kids and go home." Gumball said.

"Alright." Darwin said.

"Ok." Damien said.

They split and separated to find Bobert. Gumball walked through the crowd of people looking for Bobert‚ but to no avail.

"Where'd he go? There are so many people here‚ he could be anywhere." Gumball said to himself.

"_It'll take forever to look for him._" Gumball thought.

"_Should you ask if he has been seen by anyone?_" Varric asked.

"_But who should I ask?_" Gumball asked.

_"Try...that woman over there._" Varric suggested.

"_She probably wouldn't have seen anything but ok._" Gumball said.

Gumball walked to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss." Gumball said.

She turned around to see Gumball.

"Yeah?" She asked in a...deep and masculine voice. Gumball had asked the man/woman who Bobert had met before. She/he had a barely visible beard‚ a ver visible adams apple‚ a very tall and large body structure. Shaped more like a flat stick than anything else. And nearly towered over Gumball in height.

"_Is her voice a little to deep for a woman? And a little too tall?...and a little too much facial hair?_" Varric asked.

"_Yeah...I'll explain it to you later._" Gumball said.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone." Gumball said.

"Oh aren't we all? I'm looking for someone too. A nice man who'd like to spend the night with me? Are you him?" The woman/man said to Gumball.

He slightly backed away with a very uneasy feeling.

"Um...I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's...a robot‚ around 4 feet tall‚ whiteish-grey and black‚ one big eye? Have you seen him?" Gumball asked.

"Oh that cute little robot. Yeah I've seen him." She/he said.

"Really?! What way did he go?" Gumball asked.

"Over there somewhere." He/she said pointing behind him.

"Ok. Thanks!" Gumball said.

He turned to go find Bobert but his arm was grabbed by the man/woman.

"Oh come on. He can wait." He/she said pulling Gumball towards him/her.

"I can't catch a break today." Gumball thought.

"Look. I'm just trying to get my friend and go. So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone." Gumball said.

"Why so serious? Let's just dance." He/she said putting her/his hand around him.

Gumball pushed him/her off him.

"No. I'm married." Gumball said showing his ring.

"She won't know." He/she said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not interested‚ nor am I bi-curious." Gumball said.

"Don't be so stiff. YOLO!" He/she said.

"Yeah. You will only live once if you keep this up." Gumball threatened.

"Ah! You would hit a woman?!" He/she said exaggerating the situation.

"Your not a woman." Gumball said.

"I can be if you want me to baby." He/she said.

"That's it. Goodbye." Gumball said walking away from her/him.

"Hello people!" The DJ said.

"It's getting pretty late but we ain't gonna stop. So grab someone close to you‚ and go crazy!" He said as he put on a new song.

_**Peace up! A town down!**_

_***Music starts***_

_**Yeah- Usher (Parodied for the story)**_

"Oh yes! I love this song!" The man/woman said.

"Freaking perfect." Gumball said sarcastically.

"Now! We have to dance!" He/she said.

"No! No! No! No! No! Hell No! No! No! No! No! No! Hell No!" Gumball said.

Gumball ran away trying to escape but she/he ran to him.

**_{Gumball: Verse 1}_**

**_"In the club with my homies. Having a little fun‚ I really hope that Carrie. Doesn't know where we've been._**

**_Then I saw this girly‚ who tried to come at me with a bigger beard than me‚ so I tried to leave._**

**_She tried to stop me. Look in her eyes said she had a d*ck._**

**_(Watch Out! Oh! Watch out!)_**

**_She saying "Come get me. Come get me." So I got up and tried to leave out the door. She said "Oh no you don't." That's when I told her I said:_**

**_{Chorus}_**

**_No! (No!) I don't know if you know‚ but I'm married. No!(No!) She said YOLO‚ and to get me. No! (No!) I'd rather go back to‚ a drunk Jamie. No! (No!) Next thing I know‚ she on me and I'm screaming:_**

**_No! No! No! No! No! Hell no! No! No! No! No! No! Hell no!_**

**_{Verse 2}_**

**_Varric your in my head now. Tell me what I should do to get her off me. Cause I'm ready to leave (ready to leave). And I'm gonna keep it real with you‚ on a one to ten‚ she's a negative 30. And clearly you can see. Hey._**

**_With all that has happened tonight‚ this definitely takes the cake. I've gotta find the guys and leave this place. Oh crap there she is! Grabs me again and whispers in my ear. She says "Just one dance" and I'm like No! Oh damn it I've gotta go! And I said_**

**_{Chorus}_**

**_No! (No!) I don't know if you know‚ but I'm married. No!(No!) She said YOLO‚ and to get me. No! (No!) I'd rather go back to‚ a drunk Jamie. No! (No!) Next thing I know‚ she on me and I'm screaming:_**

**_No! No! No! No! No! Hell no! No! No! No! No! No! Hell no!_**

**_{Varric: Verse 3}_**

**_Gumball you can't be serious. If I were you I would be furious. Growl! You are the prey and she's on the prowl. And your just running‚ I wonder how. It's obvious that she's a man. Whether it's right to hit her or not you shouldn't give a damn. *sigh* If you could see me‚ I'd be shaking me head. If Carrie saw this‚ you'd be the one dead. Before you boasted that you were truth. Now your running from a man in a woman's suit. Your sh*t is making me sick (achoo!) Out all the people in the world‚ how'd I get stuck with you?_**

**_{Chorus}_**

**_No! (No!) I don't know if you know‚ but I'm married. No!(No!) She said YOLO‚ and to get me. No! (No!) I'd rather go back to‚ a drunk Jamie. No! (No!) Next thing I know‚ she on me and I'm screaming:_**

**_No! No! No! No! No! Hell no! No! No! No! No! No! Hell no!_**

Gumball bumped into Bobert while he ran.

**_Bobert! There you are! Now let's go so we can go home!_**

**_Gumball. Theres no time. There's something very important to you I have to show.'_**

**_Ok. But make it quick cause I'm being chased by this man hoe!_**

**_That person? Do not fear for he will not harm us anymoe'._**

Bobert raised his hand and it extended to punch the man/woman in the face. He/she feel to the ground now unconscious.

"Thanks Bobert." Gumball said.

"Why were our words selected to be of use in a rhythmic array of syllables and sounds usually used in song making?" Bobert asked.

"I...don't know...weird." Gumball said.

"Now come. It is of utmost urgency." Bobert said as he grabbed Gumball's hand and ran into a direction.

"Bobert! What's so important?!" Gumball asked.

Bobert ignored him and kept moving. While they were running‚ they passed Darwin.

"Darwin!" Bobert said.

Bobert extended his hand‚ grabbed Darwin's fin and dragged him alongside Gumball.

"Ahhh! Bobert! There you are!" Darwin said.

Bobert passed Damien but he kept going forward.

"Hey guys! Where you going?!" Damien asked before he chased them.

Bobert pushed through many crowds of people at great speed. He wasn't focused on them or their well being. He only wanted to get them to what they needed to see. Bobert stopped in his tracks causing Darwin and Gumball to fall on the ground from tbe sudden stop. Bobert grabbed the two and held them high so that theh could see what was in front of them.

"Bobert! What's up with you?!" Darwin asked infuriated.

"Why freaking drag us across the entire-" Gumball was saying.

"Silence and look ahead!" Bobert ordered.

"Guys! *pant* Why...are you...running so...*pant* fast?" Damien asked exhausted and out of breath.

The three of them looked to where Bobert directed them to look. They saw a lone girl on the dance floor‚ who looked to be in her early 20's. Dancing silly and obviously extremely intoxicated because of how she would seem to loose balance and make strange noises.

All four of the boys struggled to come to grip at what they were seeing and who it was. They were too shocked it even believe it.

She had on a peach orange dress with a cotten tail coming from the back. Long pink ears‚ two big front teeth‚ a small red little rabbit nose and her fur was pink.

"An..." Gumball stammered.

"ias...?" Darwin stammered in disbelief.

It was no other than Gumball and Darwin's little sister...Anias.

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUNNNNN! Hold up, Hold up! Anias?! Anias of all people would be hitting the club and drink her brains out?! Who could've predicted that?! And Mojo and Rohan sure do have a strong bromance going on. XD Gladis is getting the many symptoms a normal pregnant woman has. Those mood swings! Will the newly awakened Lancer get to Gumball in time to stop Pride in the Mallory District of Elmore city? Will Gumball and Darwin figure out what happened to the sweet little Anias they knew? And will Jericho survive the long months with his pregnant wife?! Find out next time on "Family Ties"! **

**P.S THIS is now my longest chapter! Over 9,200 words! Now that deserves an applause! I'll wait for it.**


	44. Chapter 44

**This will be a continuation of chapter 43! As well as the second chapter in the 'Break Challenge'. XD I couldn't just leave you guys in the dark from the events of last chapter. And this may continue for the next chapter and chapter after next. Don't worry. I'll return to Gumdrop's side of the story soon. Enjoy!**

Gumball and Darwin stood frozen at the sight of their sister. They could never have imagined that she would be here‚ or that she would be in an intoxicated state.

"What...the...what?" Gumball said.

"No way. Is that...your little sister?" Damien asked also surprised.

"What is she doing here?..." Darwin asked.

"I recognized her. Anias Watterson. The last I remember of her is when she left Elmore for college. When did she return?" Bobert asked.

"A..about two weeks ago..." Darwin said still shocked.

"Odd. I do not remember her as so...silly." Bobert said.

She started spinning around carelessly‚ with a cup of brightly colored alcohol in her hand.

"Woooo! Yeah! Turn the fluck up!" Anias yelled shamelessly.

"_No. No way that's Anias...no..no..." _Gumball thought in horror.

"Gimme another drink! Keep it going!" Anias yelled again.

"This is...unbelievable." Damien said.

"_Anias...what happened?"_ Darwin thought in as much shock as anyone else.

Anias just kept dancing around and singing to herself. Her extremely unusual behavior scared her brothers more and more.

Bobert was not ignorant to the emotions of Gumball and Darwin. He was able to understand that this was a very difficult experience for them to comprehend‚ so he let them go from his grip so that they could better take it in.

Anias turned around and her eyes meet her friends as well as many others watching her make a fool of herself.

"Heeeyy! What you freaks looking at?" Anias said leaning back and loosely holding her drink.

Gumball and Darwin took steps up to their sister.

"Anias...is that you?" Gumball asked.

"Who the hell would wants to knows of what I know...you know?" Anias said quickly.

"Anais. Do you see who we are?" Darwin said holding his fins up in a sign of peace for her to take it easy.

Anias squinted her eyes and stared at them.

"Gumball...and Darwin." Anias said.

"Yes Anias. It's us." Darwin said.

"What is you doing here?" Anias asked still very tipsy.

"We are wondering the same about you. Why are you here?" Gumball asked.

"To party! Drink! And forget life and all that jazz!" Anias said as she went into another druken outburst.

Gumball couldn't stand to see Anias like this and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Anias! Calm down now!" Gumball demanded with anger and sadness in voice.

Anias held onto Gumball's waist and bobbed her body side to side.

"Hehehe. Gumball...you so funny." Anias said.

"She's drunk as hell!" Someone said in the crowd.

"Hey how bout you strip for us?!" Someone else asked.

"And twerk too!" Another person said.

Gumba and Darwin heard this and could not even begin to contain their anger.

"Who...the...HELL...SAID THAT?!" Gumball shouted in an enraged tone.

"COME ON OUT! WHOEVER YOU WERE!" Darwin shouted.

The crowd murmured in a cloud of confusion.

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SISTER?!" Gumball yelled even louder.

"Um. Guys?" Damien said from beside Bobert.

"What?!" Gumball and Darwin yelled irritated.

"Thar thay ah." A voice close by was heard.

The bouncer Darwin kicked earlier returned with his jaw still broken but with many more people by his side.

"Thay dit id. Get em." He said pointing directly to Darwin and Gumball.

The group of other bouncers readied their fist and approached them.

"_Oh screw this! I don't have to deal with their crap!" _Gumball thought as he prepared to fight.

"_Calm down Gumball. I have an idea."_ Varric suggested.

"_Agh! What?!"_ Gumball thought.

"_The smartest course of action would be to not fight head on. For your sister's sake‚ we must cause a distraction." _Varric said.

"_Distraction? Like how?_" Gumball thought.

"_Turn to your side." _Varric said.

Gumball turned to his right and saw the side of another person's head.

"_Now punch him!"_ Varric commended.

"_I'm so pissed I don't even care. I'm gonna love this!" _Gumball thought maliciously.

Gumba cocked back his fist and threw a punch at the person's head. The person reacted by hitting Gumball back. Gumball ducked to dodge the punch and he hit the person behind him instead.

The person afflicted retaliated by charging at his attacker‚ which caused them to crash into a group of people. The fighting caused the other group to fight and the chain reaction ignited a huge brawl in the club.

Gumball took the advantage of this huge distraction to escape.

"Darwin! Damien! Bobert! Let's get out of here!" Gumball yelled.

Gumball lifted Anias and carried her over his shoulder.

"Weee!" Anias cheered.

"Great distraction! But there's no way we'll be able to slide through here with all this!" Darwin said.

"How should we get out of here?!" Damien asked everyone.

"Most probable solution calculated." Bobert said as his arm became a huge plasma cannon.

***Boom!***

Bobert blew a hole through the side of the building.

"Was that really necessary?!" Damien said frantically to Bobert.

"...yes." Bobert said.

"Come on!" Darwin said while running away from the now hectic club.

Bobert followed with Damien struggling to keep up.

Gumball ran also carrying Anias.

"Ride em cowboy!" Anias yelled.

"_How many people can say that something like this happened to them? Just go out for some fun‚ then all this shit happens." _Gumball thought.

"Quit running so fast." Anias said with her face sickly green.

"I aint feeling too good." Anias said holding her mouth.

"_Anias. How could you?..." _Gumball questioned silently.

***A few minutes and miles later***

Gumball and the gang made it pretty far from the club after a few minutes. They went to a close by park to sort things out.

"Ok guys. This is far enough." Darwin said.

"Phone records indicate that the police has been notified of the disturbance." Bobert said.

"How's Anias?" Damien asked.

"I came in like a wrecking ball..." Anias lazily sang in a daze.

"Still hammered." Gumball said.

Gumball picked Anias from his shoulder and held her up to her feet.

Anias laughed at her brother as Gumball looked at her.

"Why the sad face gummy? *hiccup*" Anias said drunkenly with half closed eyes.

Gumball was still surprised at Anias. He took a deep sigh trying to clear his head.

"Anias...I'm going to chew you out when I'm done with this." Gumball said with his eyes closed.

Anias started to chuckle a bit and couldn't stop.

He opened his hand and placed his plam on Anias' forehead and had his fingers clench at her forehead. Anias stopped laughing and had her eyes wide open.

Varric was able to do for Anias the same what he was able to do for Gumball when he was drunk. He entered her head and was able to eliminate the alcohol in her system.

Gumball removed his hand from her forehead and Anias held her head in pain. She lost her balance for a moment but Gumball caught her.

"Anias? Are you ok?" Gumball asked bringing her back up to level.

Anias now seemed normal until her cheeks filled up and she vomited on Gumball's shirt.

"Eghhh!" Gumball yelled repulsed by her vomiting.

"BLAAARRGGGHHH! *cough* *cough* BLAGH!" Anias coughed and choked as she kept vomiting.

She kept vomiting on the ground‚ expelling all of the alcohol in her system.

_"Ah. She's drank herself sick." _Darwin thought seeing her suffering.

"_We didn't even throw up that much."_ Damien thought.

"_All the alcohol is exiting her body. For her to react so violently means she drank quite alot. Far more than one normally does." _Varric said.

"_But...why?" _Gumball asked.

"_Ask her yourself." _Varric said.

Anias threw up one last time. She coughed and gasped trying to get her throat cleared. With heavy breath and tearful eyes‚ she wiped her mouth and stood back up.

"Gumball...Darwin... Damien...Bobert..." Anias said regaining her senses.

"Anias." Gumball said sternly as he approached her.

"What happened? Ahh my head." Anias said with a massive headache.

"Why don't you tell us?" Darwin asked also approaching her.

"I mean...it's not everyday that we just see a girl drink her brains out." Gumball said.

"And makes a complete fool of herself and acts like a fool." Darwin said.

They kept walking until they were in front of Anias with their shadows towering over her. Anias' ears dropped as she looked at her angry brothers.

"And guess who that girl is?" Gumball asked sarcastically.

"Little miss Anias Watterson." Darwin answered.

"Now little sister. Enlighten us." Gumball said.

"What?" Darwin asked.

"The?" Gumball asked.

"Hell?" Darwin asked.

"Where?" Gumball asked.

"You?" Darwin asked.

"Doing in a club?!" They both asked.

"Uh..w-well I uh..." Anias stammered trying to think of what to say.

"...d-dancing?" Anias said.

"Not when we saw you. You couldn't even stand up straight!" Darwin started to yell.

"Wh-why am I being the bad guy here?! Why were YOU there?!" Anias talked back in defense.

"Don't start anything like that with me! Answer my question!" Gumball demanded.

"Why are you acting like Mom and Dad?!" Anias said.

"I'm not acting like them! I'm acting like your brother! A brother who just saw you like...that!" Gumball yelled.

"Pff. It's my life." Anias said under her breath as she turned around and tried walking away.

"What was that?!" Gumball asked enraged.

Anias turned around quickly.

"I SAID! It's my life! I don't need you to butt into it!" Anias retorted.

Damien was watching this feeling embarrassed that he was in the middle of a "family" moment.

"I'm... going to go sit over there." Damien said to Bobert while he walked to a bench to sit down.

"Ok." Bobert said as he stood still and watched the argument.

"We're supposed to! What would've happened if we didn't meet you tonight?!" Darwin asked sternly

"I'm not your "little" sister anymore! I'm an adult! Don't treat me like I'm one of your kids!" Anias yelled.

"You sure as hell are acting like one of them!" Gumball said.

"Like you aren't?! I'd bet you've done even stupider things than anything I've done tonight alone!" Anias said.

"What right do you have to say that?!" Darwin asked.

"What right do you have to ask me about whatever I was doing?! Nothing bad was going to happen!" Anias yelled.

"How do you know?!... Ahhh! I cannot believe your acting like some stupid naive kid!" Gumball yelled.

"If anyone is a stupid kid it's you! Shut your mouth!" Anias yelled even louder as she walked to Gumball.

"Does Mom and Dad even know your here? Does anyone?! Did you come here by yourself?! Don't you know how dangerous it can be to come to a place like this alone?!" Gumball asked Anias as their anger grew.

"For the last...freaking time! I'm an adult! Start treating me like one! Both of you!" Anias said to Gumball and Darwin.

"Do you like to do this to yourself?! Do you like to make yourself THIS sick?!" Gumball yelled pointing to his soiled shirt.

"Do you like to kill off whatever how many brain cells you have?! Do you like to act like a teenager?! I...can't believe this kind of behavior out of you! You would've had no interest in that bull before!" Gumball screamed.

He went closer to Anias.

"Did someone force you to do this?! Did some guy make you do this?! Why would you do this Anias?! Why?!...WHY?!" Gumball asked practically screaming in Anias' face.

She balled up a fist and punched Gumball right in his face. She punched him hard enough to make him fall to his side with Darwin trying to catch him.

"FUCK YOU GUMBALL! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Anias screamed.

"Hey! Hey Anias! Don't say-" Darwin was shocked at Anias cursing.

"DON'T! TELL ME! WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" Anias yelled.

"_Oh damn." _Damien thought while watching.

Gumball held his cheek in surprise of what Anias just did to him. He tasted blood in his mouth as well.

"YOU! NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KEEP CHEWING ME OUT FOR THIS! I AM A FUCKING ADULT! I AM NOT 4! NOT 10! I AM A WOMAN!" Anias yelled.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE SOME HIGH AND MIGHTY PERFECT PERSON! WHO WAS THE DICK WHO GOT A GIRL PREGNANT AT 17?!" Anias yelled at Gumball once again.

She started to breath harder and swallow saliva to sooth her throat.

"You act like you were always with me...where the hell were you half my life?!" Anias asked.

"After I've been gone for 12 years you've forgotten all about me! No call! No email! No fucking nothing! Then when I come back you put a smile on your face like you've actually missed me! And you get yourself into another crazy adventure with some gang!" Anias said angrily.

"Obviously you don't care about yourself or your family if you just carelessly throw yourselves into trouble!" Anias said.

"Anias! Don't say that! You know he loves his family! He loves you!" Darwin said.

"Then where has he been for me?!" Anias asked.

"Oh wait. Let me guess.."uhh Anias. You probably busy with all this genius shit going on so I'll just forget to call you. And I'll just use that I'm busy with my family excuse!" Anias said mockingly talking in Gumball's voice.

"And I bet you've done the same thing with Lexy!" Anais said referring to Gumball's twin sister.

"_Lexy?_" Darwin thought remembering.

"_I remember her..."_ Damien thought.

"L...lexy?" Gumball said stunned.

"Yes lexy! Your twin sister! When was the last time you talked to her?!" Anias asked.

"I...I." Gumball couldn't say.

"I knew it! Forgot all about her too!" Anias said.

"I lost contact with her...But..but..." Gumball choked on his words.

"You didn't! Even! Try! Did you?!" Anias asked Gumball in rage.

Gumball looked at Anias with shock and surprise.

"Did you?!" Anias asked again.

Gumball kept silent. He had nothing to say.

Anias couldn't keep spewing hate at her brother any longer. With a tearful retreat‚ she ran far away from them. Damien stood up to try and stop her but he froze.

Gumball kept his eyes wide open and kept staring in the direction Anias ran.

"Gumball... Gumball?" Darwin asked Gumball to get his attention.

Gumball was unresponsive. He didn't speak.

"Gumball. Please. Get up alright?" Darwin said shaking him a bit.

He kept his silence and didn't move.

***Water fountain. Center of the park***

Anias was sitting at a park table with her face wet of tears.

"_...what did I do? I would never...say things like that."_ Anias asked herself.

"_But. I had every right to. None of them understand what your going through... None of them."_ Anias thought.

Anias' ears perked up as they picked up a sound.

"Who's..*sniffle*...there?" Anias asked out loud.

A bush by her shook.

"Look. Gumball. Now isn't the right time." Anias said to what she thought was Gumball.

Anias went to the bush and moved the leaves to reveal the person.

"What? Your not Gumball?" Anias said.

Hiding in the bushes was a curious little robot named Bobert.

"Salutations Anias." Bobert said.

**This chapter was short‚ but sweet right? Wow...So much family drama. Reminds you of a certain brother and sister?...(*hint* Gumdrop and Carine *hint*). What could've happened to make Anias do that? Or talk like that? Find out next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45 and the 3rd chapter made during the break challenge! Don't worry guys‚ we'll be back to Gumdrop and his friends soon enough. But there was no way I could just leave you guys hanging from what happened last chapter. Enjoy :)**_

***Elmore City. Natural park***

Anias found Bobert hiding in a bush. Bobert waved at her with a happy looking eye.

"Bobert?" Anias said confused.

"Hello." Bobert said.

Anias exhaled a frustrated breath from her nose and began to march away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Bobert asked following her.

"I'm not dumb. Stop following me like Gumball or Darwin told you." Anias said.

"But they didn't." Bobert said.

"Right. Sure whatever." Anias said sarcastically.

"I am serious. I came here on my own agenda." Bobert said.

Anias stopped walking and turned her attention to Bobert.

"And what the hell would that be?" Anias asked.

"Curiosity." Bobert said.

"Curiosity?" Anias repeated.

"Yes. I have much to ask of you." Bobert asked.

"About what I did? Look Bobert. In case you haven't noticed‚ I don't want to talk about what we said."

"Why?" Bobert asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." Anias said.

"Why?" Bobert asked again.

"I need alone time! That's why!" Anias said.

"Why?" Bobert asked yet again.

"Leave me alone!" Anias yelled.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Bobert kept repeating.

Anias punched Bobert on his head but all she did was hurt herself.

"Oh. I apologize. It seems I made a mistake. My vocal unit was stuck on the word 'why'. Correcting:...Issue corrected." Bobert explained that it was one of his rare mistakes.

"Now. The reason I am curious is because of your obvious resentment towards Gumball. I have no data in my memory banks of him doing anything to you which would make you keep a sense of hatred towards him." Bobert said.

"I...don't hate him." Anias said.

"Then why have so much anger?" Bobert asked.

"Because. He...I...It's complicated." Anias said.

"Not too complicated for me. I can calculate over 1‚000‚000‚000 mathematical equations without overloading." Bobert claimed.

"No. It's nothing like that... It's just too personal to me. Ok?" Anias said.

"Yes but you are troubled. Keeping your troubles to yourself will only worsen the issue. It is illogical to bottle it up." Bobert said.

"I don't know if I am comfortable with telling you.." Anias said.

"I have a proposal." Bobert said.

"What?" Anias asked.

"If you share with me‚ I will delete the information you told me from my memory. That way I will not know what you told me." Bobert said.

"What will be the point in me telling you something if you won't even remember?" Anias asked.

"There will be no fear in revealing your secrets. And you will see me as someone you can tell everything. There will be nothing stopping you from telling me all that bothers you." Bobert said.

Anias sighed with her hand on her head in exasperation. She looked at Bobert‚ seeing him look at her with eagerness to hear her problems.

"...ok...ok. I'll tell you."

***Park: Gumball's location***

Gumball was sitting on a bench alone. His mind was blank and his face was the same. So many thoughts were racing through his head he couldn't tell what was what.

Darwin came by and sat next to him with Damien standing by Gumball.

"Gumball." Darwin said trying to console Gumball.

Gumball put his hand over his eyes and breathed out a resentful sigh.

"I've never...seen her so angry..." Gumball said.

"I know. Me neither." Darwin said.

"She said...fuck me. Four times..." Gumball said in regret.

Gumball used his left thumb to wipe off a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked at the blood and forced out a laugh.

"She hits pretty damn hard...really hard." Gumball said.

He sucked on the wound in his mouth of blood and spit it out.

"We can go find her if that's alright." Damien offered.

Gumball put his hand up telling him to stop.

"No no...she hates my guts right now...she doesn't need to see me." Gumball said.

"But I understand you Gumball. I was pissed too! She was acting like a kid. Just like you said." Darwin said.

"And we were doing any better?" Gumball asked. "Our whole lives. Name one instance when we weren't acting like 12 year olds...one time."

Darwin silenced himself and looked down in guilt.

"Thought so." Gumball said.

"But you shouldn't balme yourself too much Gumball." Damien said.

"She's right you know...about me sucking as a brother...to her and Lexy" Gumball said. "I always treated Anias like a little kid...even though she was smarter than 100 of me...and what did I ever do to thank her for all the help she's given us?"

"And Lexy...I've literally known Lexy my entire life...we were born at the same moment...we had birthdays together...we been though so much together and I just...forgot about her. Didn't call. Didn't text. Didn't do...anything. I just assumed her and Anias were doing ok. That they were living nice lives without their stupid brother bugging them..." Gumball said with his head down.

"_Gumball. You know how busy you were. You know that you had to focus more on your current family. I've been with you during those times so I know how you felt. Your intentions were true." _Varric said trying to convince Gumball he was alright.

Gumball stood up‚ extended his arm and unexpectedly summoned Varric as a sword. He spun him around before sticking him in the ground beneath him.

"Gumball!" Varric yelled as a sword.

"Oh crap it talks!" Damien said surprised.

Gumball stood up from his seat and began to walk away from his friends.

"Gumball! Where are you going? Why leave Varric?" Darwin asked.

"I don't want anyone to talk to me now. Or in my head." Gumball said still walking with his back turned from them. "I need to be alone for a while...we'll leave soon after."

They watched him walk away from the park and off to the sidewalk.

***Park: Anias and Bobert***

"Ok...where should I start?" Anias asked herself.

"From the beginning." Bobert said.

"It was a rhetorical question." Anias said.

"Oh." Bobert said.

"Ok...it was when I was 13. When I left home for college. The classes weren't that difficult‚ but I still had to study really hard. I was top of my class. Never missed a day of class or gotten less than an A on all of my assignments. I was the resident genius. No one was better than me. Not even the teachers came close." Anias said.

Bobert kept listening attentively.

"I graduated early when I was 15‚ and I had so many job offers I needed 5 mailboxes to carry them all. I could've become a physicist‚ mathematician‚ nuclear scientist‚ chemist‚ mechanic‚ chef! The possibilities were endless." Anias said.

"I didn't want any of them though‚ but that didn't matter. Many schools paid me to hold meetings and conferences. Alot of money too. Even though I was only a teen‚ they let me own my own house. Then when I became 21‚ I ended up using that money in traveling the entire world." Anias said looking up to the sky.

"South America. Africa. Spain. Iran. China. Antarctica. Even North Korea‚ don't ask me how I got out of there alive. I spent over 4 years helping people in need of answers to their questions. Being someone the world seemed to need." Anias said remembering what she did all those years.

"But...do you know the price someone has to pay for all of that success? All that opportunity?" Anias asked.

Bobert stayed silent when asked this by Anias.

"I'll tell you...a life." Anias said. "Everything you do...people always expect the absolute best out of you. You have to work yourself to the bone just to satisfy them...and they still want more... more. And more. And more."

"People look at me and think I'm so lucky. That I'm a know it all genius whose living the dream...fools." Anias said in a vengeful tone.

"All of them are idiots. I'm not perfect...im not some...computer. No offense." Anias said to Bobert.

"None taken." Bobert said.

"Everyone assumes your so busy and uninterested in anything...do you know? Because I skipped middle school and high school I never got to do anything that a normal kid did. I never...I never had a friend. I never got to go any sleepovers‚ birthday parties‚ dances. I never got in trouble‚ I never had anyone tell me I was wrong or try to correct me." Anias said.

"They...they didn't see me as an actual person. They just wanted to have me so that they would look good...I was just a medal to them. Cared nothing about what I thought or what I wanted. They didn't just use me. They burned me out...and left me to smoke." Anias said in distress.

"Who are 'they'?" Bobert asked.

"They? Everybody. Just everybody. Anyone who ever met me. Anyone who ever wanted me to help them. Anyone and everyone. All they wanted was what I could bring them. Nothing more or less." Anias said.

"If you did not like this‚ what did you like? What would it be that you wanted?" Bobert asked.

"What I wanted? What I wanted?!" Anias asked suddenly energetic.

"I wanted none of this! I didn't want any of the bullshit I had to deal with! Do you have any idea how much I...How much I hated my life in those moments?! I had no time for fun! No time for friends! No time for love! No time for me! My entire childhood was stolen from me! Because of this!" Anias yelled pointing to her head.

"Your brain." Bobert said.

"Because of this I had no fucking life! Do you know how much stress was thrown on me?! A kid in college?! A kid living on her own?! A kid holding the world's problems on her shoulders?! And the only happy memories she ever had was when she was a freaking toddler?!" Anias said in a fit of rage.

"The only times I ever had fun was with my family. My lazy dad. My psycho mother. My idiot brothers and sister. All the trouble we got in...all the fun we had...I would've traded everything I had to go back. Anything at all." Anias kept talking with her emotions surfacing more and more.

"But...There was no way I could've done that. No way I could've disappointed them...my family." Anias said.

"And now...and now..." Anias couldn't talk anymore and began to start crying.

"Anias. I know that this is very difficult for you to express. Mostly because you fear of what my response and reaction will be. But you are free to vent all of your emotions with me. You are safe." Bobert assured.

Anias tried to silence her cries and mustered up her will to go on.

"And now...I find out how lucky my family was to just be normal. Mom and Dad are living comfortably. Darwin has a family. Gumball has a huge family who love him. Lexy probably has the same. All because they didn't have the 'blessing' of being a genius. All because they didn't...have...me...*sob*" Anias finally broke down and cried.

Tears soaked her face with her wailing showed how much pain she was holding in for many years.

"Waahaha! *sob* Ahhhh!" Anias screamed in sorrow.

Anias felt her arms get grabbed by two robotic hands. She was pulled in and surprisingly hugged tightly by Bobert. She stopped crying and felt confused yet strangely pleased.

"Why...are you doing this?" Anias asked.

Bobert didn't respond and hugged even tighter with his arms coiling around her.

"You need...a hug." Bobert said simply.

Anias was still surprised. She didn't know Bobert was capable of such compassion or could even fathom what it was. She felt ironically warm with his cold mechanical body pressing against her. The pain that she felt in her heart slowly left her as Bobert hugged her. With this new comfort‚ Anias hugged back.

"Thank you Bobert. I feel so much better. Better than I've felt in years." Anias said.

"Would you like to continue?" Bobert asked.

"Actually...yes. There's alot more I'd like to share." Anias said.

"I meant continue hugging but that is acceptable as well." Bobert said.

***Gumball's Location***

Gumball was walking alone on the sidewalk with people passing by. He paid no attention to them as he went his own way. He turned a corner into an empty alley way. He kept walking until he hit a dead end with a dumpster.

He kept silent and still as he made sure that he was completely alone‚ and far enough back.

"...GRAAHH!" Gumball roared.

He kicked the dumpster as hard as he could and kept doing this multiple times after.

"AAGGHHH!" Gumball yelled

He grabbed it and threw it to his side with all the trash falling out. He bent down and punched it over and over again. He went to using both of his hands to smash the dumpster.

"Gah! Gah!...ah!" Gumball shouted with every hit he placed on the dumpster.

He stopped punching and breathed heavily in exhaustion. The dumpster was completely totaled and full of dents and garbage everywhere. However Gumball did not feel satisfied yet.

He lifted up the dumpster and threw it away from him to the other side of the alley.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Gumball screamed.

He punched the brick wall by him and seethed in pain. His anger allowed him to ignore the pain and he kept punching the hard‚ sharp brick wall.

"_God...damn it! Damn it all!" _Gumball thought angrily as he kept punching the wall.

"_Everyday. Everyday I fuck something up. I can never get anything right. I ignored my own sister. I am a god damn push over to my children. What father allows their daughter to run away? And for sons to follow in their stupid father's footsteps. I let Carbon have sex in my own fucking house! And Gumdrop is just going to do the same! I let Carine get bullied‚ no matter how much she begged for me to stop them myself! My entire family is fucked up! And all of it is my fault. All of it." _Gumball kept punching the wall as the flesh on his fist was being ripped and torn.

Gumball's anger kept on rising as well as the force he used in his punching. He was starting to loose his sense of reason and control.

"GRAAWWWLLL!" Gumball ripped off his shirt and went to using both his fist to keep punching repeatedly.

He seemed to go completely mad and pain no longer existed to him. His fangs started to show in his mouth and the smell of his own blood pouring from his hands started to excite him. His hits started to crack the thick wall and he showed no sign of stopping.

With one final punch‚ harder than his past ones‚ the entire wall concaved and the bricks shattered.

Gumball finally stopped and he looked at his now horribly bloody and wounded hands.

"Grr...grrr...gah! Ah!" Gumball yelled as his sense of pain returned to him.

He fell to his knees with his hands holding his body from falling to the ground from the intense pain he felt.

Something that frightened him was that his hands began to actually heal. Right in front of his eyes. The open wounds began to close and new skin was forming over them with the old and hanging bits of skin falling off. Very soon after his fur grew on the bare skin and he was now without any pain.

From the garbage‚ a mirror was on the ground which reflected Gumball's image. What he saw in it horrified him.

In his eyes it showed how far into madness he was falling into. His eyes changed from black to a fiery yellow with rings of red around his irises which were now slitted and black. His fur was ruffled and his teeth were sharp and pointed.

The image reminded him of his mother's appearance when she reached her "limit" all those years ago. But it looked far more sinister and demonic than his mother looked back then. With a quick blink of his eyes‚ they returned back to normal and so did his fur and teeth.

"What...is happening?" Gumball said in terror of himself.

***Anias and Bobert's location***

Anias was just finishing a story about what happened to her earlier in life.

"Then after that I never wanted to even look at a boy again." Anais said.

"Quite unfortunate that you had to learn of reproduction in that manner." Bobert said.

"Oh please don't let me relive that again." Anais said.

"I believe it would have been wiser for your mother to tell you before you left." Bobert said.

"I guess from all the books I read‚ she assumed I learned a long time ago. I would have preferred the normally mother-daughter talk about it...that." Anias said.

"And don't even get me started on puberty. A college girl whose going through a huge surge of new emotions and feelings and had nobody to really talk to. Really scary for me." Anias said.

"Did you ask any of your peers?" Bobert asked.

"Hell no. Asking a random girl 'Hi I'm sorry. But I'm confused with what my body is doing. Please help me'." Anias joked.

"Besides. Nobody would ever talk to me. And nobody was interested enough in me to take notice." Anias said.

"Did you take interest in anyone?" Bobert asked.

Anias was embarrassed slightly by the question Bobert asked.

"B-bobert. That's...personal don't you think?" Anias asked.

"My memory will be deleted as promised." Bobert said.

"Well...then I guess it can't hurt. Yes. I...I liked someone." Anias admitted.

"I don't remember him very well‚ but I remember how I felt about him. He was on my mind for a very long time." Anias said holding her blushing cheeks.

"What happened?" Bobert asked.

"What happened? What are you asking?" Anias said.

"What happened to him? Did you succeed in having him as a partner?" Bobert asked.

"Woah woah! Hold on. It's not like I asked him out or anything. I was only 13. He was like 20 years old. There would be no way that would've worked out." Anias said.

"Why?" Bobert asked.

"Oh my god. Bobert. Just trust me. It wouldn't have been good." Anias said.

"Were there others?" Bobert asked.

"Um...y-yeah." Anais said.

"And what of them?" Bobert asked.

"Same thing." Anias ssid.

"When you became of adult age‚ were there others?" Bobert asked.

"...yes." Anias said.

"Same thing?" Bobert said.

"Close. This time I wasn't too young. But still. Wasn't noticed too much." Anias said.

"What were the reasons?" Bobert asked.

"I...I was..." Anais tried to think of what to tell him.

"Busy?" Bobert said.

"It's more than just that Bobert...You see.." Anias said

"I wasn't...'eye candy' if you'll call it that." Anias said.

"Eye candy? Please define." Bobert said.

"You know. People didn't find me...physically attractive." Anias said.

"Define physically attractive." Bobert asked.

"Agh! Sexy! Ok?!" Anias said in frustration.

"Made you say it." Bobert said with a happy eye.

"For a robot‚ you have a good sense of humor."Anias chuckled playfully. "I tried to mingle with others‚ but nobody ever took me up on any offers. Life got really boring and routine and I kept thinking of all the fun I had at home. My real home."

"Is that when you returned to Elmore?" Bobert asked.

"Not initially. When I tried to come back home‚ my bosses and many other schools and organizations went ballistic. They sounded like: 'Oh no Ms. Watterson! You cannot leave us! You must continue on with your works! You are a prodigy and your genius must not be wasted!' " Anias said mocking her former bosses. "It was either I stay or leave and never come back."

"And you chose to come back to your home." Bobert said.

"And was it worth it. Funny what I came home to though. My brothers caught up in yet another crazy adventure." Anias said.

"Anias. I still do not understand one thing." Bobert said.

"What's that?" Anias said.

"Why were you here tonight? And why were you so angry with your brother?" Bobert asked.

"Oh. The big question." Anias said in disappointment.

Anias was hoping she could avoid this question but knew that she will have to explain herself.

"For a very long time‚ I felt very lonely. The only people I considered my friends were my family‚ and seeing everyone with their own families and being happily married‚ it just made me feel like I needed that too. Even though past experience showed it wasn't going to happen‚ I still tried." Anias said.

"I went out and bought a dress‚ snuck out of my parents house‚ caught a bus and came to that club to try my luck." Anias said.

"I see." Bobert said.

"Place was filled with people my age. I was very nervous because I never went to a party before. Everybody was dancing‚ sweaty‚ drunk yet they still didn't want anything to do with me." Anias said.

"It just...didn't seem fair you know? Everyone else but me was having fun with other people. No guys noticed me or even approached me. The closest thing to a dance request I got was some freaky woman...at least I think she was one." Anias said.

"It was a male." Bobert said.

"I knew it!" Anias said.

"Other than that...i just felt so alone. I felt unwanted. I felt unappreciated. I felt...oh my god I just felt so bad. I came all the way over there for nothing and I would just go back home in the same place I started." Anias said looking at her feet.

"So...so I drank. I didn't like it at first‚ but I didn't care. It made me forget about my problems and It just made me feel better. I just kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking. And drinking...I just wanted to black out right there and for everything to just...cease." Anias said with a very visible regret in her expression.

"Last thing I remember‚ was you guys." Anias said looking back to Bobert.

"Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there. I might be passed‚ got alcohol poisoning‚ or worse." Anias said.

Bobert kept listening to Anias‚ while also thinking on himself.

"Gumball and Darwin were right. I acted like a child. I was stupid and probably could've gotten myself killed...they weren't wrong in the slightest. It just hurt to see them so angry with me and it hurt even more when I made them look like the bad guys. How could I possibly understand how they feel? They have lives. They have love. They have families. They've experienced it all and I act like they don't have the right to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Ironic. I'm suppose to be the smart one‚ yet I'm more childish than them." Anias said whilst frowning.

"...Thank you for listening to me. But why? Why would you be willing to listen to my troubles? How do you understand me?" Anias asked.

"Because I am just a robot?" Bobert asked.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that." Anias said.

"No. You are correct to assume." Bobert said.

Bobert stayed silent for a minute which thickened the tension between them.

"Anias. How old do you propose I am?" Bobert asked.

"Why ask?" Anias asked.

"To clarify something." Bobert said.

"As old as my brothers? Or around their age? I'd say 35?" Anias said.

"Close. 350 years." Bobert clarified his age.

"What?..." Anias said with surprise.

"For 22 years. I was in stasis. Do you know why?" Bobert asked.

"You were asleep for 22 years?" Anias asked.

"Yes. The reason...was so I could see how the world would go on." Bobert said. "I've seen how the world changes and how people change. I have been behind the protection of my home and family‚ silently observing the world. I've seen many people grow old. And many people live and die. A few decades ago‚ I was allowed to experience the world myself. That was when I attended school. And when I met Gumball‚ and many other friends. I saw the troubles and tribulations many go through in life‚ yet I also saw the joy and happiness that comes from that. I saw how it feels to be am organic being. To be alive." Bobert said recollecting his memories. "It is something I do not have the luxury of experiencing. For I am not a living being. Neither have I been alive."

"I am nothing but an artificial life. I have no soul‚ or any feelings. It is illogical for anyone to have any attachments to me. Memories to me are nothing but electrical impulses which can be turned off and erased. I am an object‚ therefore... I do not exist."

Anias has never heard anything as depressing and empty as Bobert explaining how he sees himself and his life.

"I have never existed. And I never will exist. No matter how hard I try to be alive‚ I will never succeed. I cannot be killed and I cannot die. I can only be destroyed‚ and another can be made in my place. Nothing but an object to be used and disposed of...like you said. A computer. A machine." Bobert said coldly.

"Oh Bobert..." Anias said in surprise and sadness.

"So that is why I wanted to talk and comfort you. Because everything you said. Everything you have been feeling. All that you have felt‚ is what I have been feeling for many years. No friendship. No life. And no love." Bobert said to Anias who was now in tears from hearing about Bobert's life.

"Anias. Why are you crying?" Bobert asked.

"Because...*sniffle* I had no idea..that you felt so empty! But your so kind! You wanted to listen to my problems yet you have much more than me!" Anias said with a face full of tears.

"Please‚ do not cry for me. You deserve ease in your life far more than me. I would not wish for you to go through anymore pain again if I can help it." Bobert said.

Anias got up from her seat and ran to Bobert and embraced him.

"Oh Bobert!" Anias shouted as she grabbed him.

The two hugged tightly and for a long time. Bobert did not feel as if a mass of flesh was pressing against him. Instead he felt like he was put back together as if a part of his being has been mission and it has just now returned to him. He could not describe this. He did not even know he could feel this emotion‚ whatever it was.

"Ms. Watterson. Would you still like for me to delete my memory of this event?" Bobert asked.

"No! Please don't. I beg of you not to." Anias pleaded.

"I do not understand. The conditions of us talking was agreed upon me deleting my memory afterwards." Bobert said.

"I don't want you to forget. You have no idea what you did for me tonight. I don't want you to forget of what you told me or what I've told you. Especially about me." Anias said.

Bobert was silent as he tried to understand what Anias meant.

"Promise me that you wont forget about me. Please? Promise?" Anias begged him.

"...I promise." Bobert said.

He hugged back gently‚ enjoying it. Anias stopped hugging a while after and looked at Bobert.

"But. Do you think Gumball and Darwin will forgive me? Or should they?" Anias asked.

"They care about you dearly. I see no reason that they wont.! Bobert said.

"Thank you Bobert. You are a really good friend." Anias said.

"I would say more than just a friend!" A mysterious voice said.

They were startled by the voice and looked every direction to search for the source.

"Up here!" He said.

The two looked up and saw a little robot hovering in the air and landing in front of them.

"What the-?" Anias said in confusion.

"Lancer!" Bobert exclaimed.

"Bobert!" Lancer exclaimed in equal enthusiasm.

Lancer ran to Bobert with Bobert running towards him as well and they hugged each other.

"It's been so long Bob! What are you doing all the way over here?" Lancer asked.

"I have been having a night of amusement and activity with my friends." Bobert said.

"And whose this?" Lancer asked looking at Anias.

"Another friend of mine." Bobert said.

"Riiiggghhhtt. Just a friend." Lancer said sarcastically. "And I've got great news! Mom's gonna have a baby!"

"Mother is pregnant?" Bobert said.

"Yeah. I'm just as shocked as you are. But other than that‚ where's Gumball? Dad says there's something VERY important for him to hear." Lancer said.

"Come. I'll take you to him." Bobert said.

***Darwin‚ Damien and Varric's location***

Darwin was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for his brother and sister to come back while Damien sat on the ground next to Varric.

"So how old are you? A hundred years old? Five-hundred?" Damien asked.

"5‚000" Varric responded.

"Cool. How do you do that? That sword thing?" Damien asked.

"I just do." Varric said.

"Your in Gumball's mind most of the time. Right?" Damien asked.

"Correct." Varric said.

"So...what does Gumball think about? What are his thoughts on people. Like me?" Damien asked.

"Why must you ask so many questions?" Varric asked.

Darwin kept pacing until he saw his sister along with Bobert coming towards them.

"Anias!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Darwin!" Anias said.

They gave each other a quick hug.

"Look. I'm... I'm sorry for how I acted. You two were right. I was stupid and ignorant." Anias said.

"No. We were both at fault. We shouldn't have driven you to tears like that. I'm so sorry." Darwin apologized.

"It's ok." Anias said.

"Darwin! Damien! Remember me?" Lancer asked popping out of nowhere.

"Lancer!" Darwin and Damien said in surprise.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you two. How are things?" Lancer asked the two.

Anias was in the dark about this‚ since she has not met Lancer before.

"So Bobert. Who is this?" Anias asked.

"Lancer. My younger brother. He was created 34 years ago by our father and creator." Bobert said.

"Your brother? He sure doesn't seem to act like you at all." Anias said.

"He was a project to make a more "human" android. Our father was successful in giving a personality which many would be familiar with. But..." Bobert said.

Lancer saw Varric and was instantly captivated with his appearance. The color and craftsmanship of the sword highly impressed him.

"Ooohhh! Look at this sword! It looks amazing!" Lancer said in amazement.

"Oh god. More people." Varric complained.

"And sweet slippy flips it talks too!" Lancer said.

Lancer grabbed Varric by the hilt and tried to pull him out from the ground. He could not get Varric to budge and kept pulling until his grip loosened and he fell down.

"Ouchies." Lancer said on the ground.

"His intelligence was largely sacrificed." Bobert said.

"Ah." Anias nodded her head in agreement.

"Hm?" Lancer acknowledged the presence of someone arriving.

From his vent of anger and frustration‚ Gumball came back. His shirt torn and him left with only a tank top T-shirt on.

"Gumball. Are you ok?" Darwin asked when he saw Gumball.

"What happened to your shirt?" Damien asked.

Gumball looked away from him while he talked.

"I...had to remove it. It was really dirty." Gumball said.

Anias became very nervous at the sight of her brother after they had just had a terrible argument.

"Gumball!" Lancer said at the sight of him.

"Lancer? Is that you? Man. It's just surprise after surprise tonight." Gumball asked with his mood lightened.

"Yeah yeah. Nice to see you too but there's something VERY VERY important I have to tell you!" Lancer said

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"It's terrible! It's... um...I forget." Lancer said.

"He forgets?!" Anias said to Bobert.

"Again. Intelligence was sacrificed." Bobert said.

Gumball felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his cell phone and read the number. It was officer sprinkledough. A.k.a...

"Noah!" Gumball said.

He answered the call and put the phone to his head.

"Hey Noah! Oh we have ALOT to talk about! What happened to being anonymous?! The entire freaking city knows about me!" Gumball yelled.

There was a loud static from the phone and a garbled voice coming from it.

"G...gum...b..all.." The garbled voice said.

"Hello? Noah? Are you there?" Gumball asked.

"W...e...n...e.d...h...elp." Noah said weakly with large amounts of static distorting his voice.

"Noah! Is that you?! What's the matter?! Noah!" Gumball yelled in the phone.

There was no more noise coming from the phone and it clicked off with a dial tone. Gumball put away his phone and turned to his friends.

"Guys. Somethings wrong. Something is very wrong. Noah called and he said that he needs help or something. I don't know." Gumball said.

"Aha! That's whats I forgot to tell you!" Lancer said remembering what Jericho told him.

"Gumball. The police is having alot of problems in the Mallory District. Alot of people are vanishing and they still don't know whats going on." Lancer said.

"Damn. Noah. He should've asked for my help." Gumball groaned.

"There's something wrong?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. Problems in the city again." Gumball said.

"Oh man. What should we do?" Damien asked.

"What else should we do? We go over there and find out the problem!" Darwin said.

"Over a hundred people went there and never came back! How do you get there in one piece?" Anias asked.

"Haha. You are looking at a hero sis." Darwin said in an arrogant manner.

"Well go and save the day once again! Right Gumball?" Darwin said asking Gumball.

When Darwin looked to Gumball‚ he was gone‚ along with Varric.

"...the f*ck did he go?!" Lancer asked astonished that Gumball and Varric left them so quickly.

_**And we're done! Am I sensing a very possible Anias X Bobert pairing?...anyone?...well I just did it.^^ And with all that's happened to Gumball recently‚ with his family and the stress and anger he's felt tonight‚ has this father finally reached his...limit? Find out soon.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 and the fourth and last chapter made during the break challenge! So that's 4 chapters in a one to two week period without many distractions. That's the best I can do I believe. So it'll be back to school soon so I won't be able to post as frequent as I did during the break but hey. That's life huh. Enjoy this chapter and many more to come!**

Our hero Gumball was at the top of Elmore tower‚ looking down upon the brightly lit city of Elmore. It looked far more impressive at night than during the day.

"_Are you alright Gumball?_" Varric asked.

"Yeah. Never better_." _Gumball said.

"_We both know that you are lying._" Varric said.

"You shouldn't worry about me. We should be more concerned with what's going on in Mallory." Gumball said.

"_Why leave the others? It is more wise to have a team and we have no idea what to expect._" Varric said.

"Which is exactly why I wanted to go alone. They'd just slow me down anyway. I also don't need my sister pestering me." Gumball said.

"_So this is what this is all about._" Varric said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gumball asked.

"_Due to the urgency of the matter‚ it is wise we save this discussion for a later time. But if your children could make amends‚ so can you and Anias._" Varric said.

"Right." Gumball said.

He looked across‚ scoping the entire city. In front of him‚ just out of view‚ was a section of the city which seemed contrastingly darker than the rest of the city.

"There." Gumball said.

He ran to the edge of the building and leaped off .

In the city below‚ a man rushed into another bystander‚ knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! Not going to say excuse me?!" The person asked.

The man lifted up his face suddenly screeched in an unknown terror. The man was a now crazed Joan Fisher.

"No! Run! Run far away!" Joan screamed.

"Run? What?" The person said confused.

"Leave! All sinners leave! Leave it's watchful eyes!" Joan said.

"The hell are you talking about?!" The person asked as he got up from the ground.

"It!" Joan yelled.

Above‚ Gumball dashed across the sky and landed on a close by building. His feet ran against the cold concrete of the rooftop as he ran to the next one‚ leaping across.

"It's everywhere! It follows wherever you go! It see's all secrets!" Gumball kept maneuvering with ease above the ignorant citizens. Every mighty push of his feet sent him speeding faster and faster.

"We think that we live this life in freedom! That as long as our deeds are hidden‚ we are free from persecution!"

The next building in front of him was too tall for him to transverse easily‚ if he kept running he would crash into the glass windows.

He went to the far edge and jumped with his arms and legs stretched out.

"We do not have to answer for our crimes! That all morality is meaningless! Accountability does not exist!"

With only the tip of his finger making contact‚ Varric was called and the sword stuck into the building‚ and Gumball grabbed the hilt and lifted himself onto the buildings side and ran across it with his sword in hand.

"We can do all wrong under the cover of the night! That the night protects‚ and conceals us?!" Gumball's feet clenched onto the glass and he ran at great speed to keep himself from falling off.

When there was no more to run on‚ he jumped from that building to the next on the opposite diagonal side while still running on the sides.

"No! The night has been deceiving us! It has revealed itself‚ as not a savior‚ but a damnation!"

Gumball jumped from one more building before there were no others tall enough.

He fell to the ground and kept running. Many people saw him blur through their sight leaving them confused at what they saw.

"It has become one of us! A traitor among the liars and sentinel to the afflicted. It is an exorcist‚ yet a demon himself!"

A neighborhood on the coast of the city was in Gumball's direction. He ran though it with many others barely seeing who he was.

He saw that the district was in his sights but when he was close enough‚ a large lake was revealed to be separating the main city from Mallory. This did not deter him and he kept true to his path. When he was at the edge of the coast and his feet touched the water‚ he did not drag through it. Instead his speed allowed him to run on the top of the water and not fall though.

"The night knows none yet knows all that is done within it! It burns the filth with flames of black and gold!"

He picked up his speed until he finally made it to the coast of the island. He jumped with all of his might and was high enough to see the entire area.

It had no lights‚ no movement and seemed completely abandoned. He let his body fall into the center of the district finally making it to Mallory.

"The night...is in blue fur!"

Gumball panted from the running yet he stood tall and had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Sonic the hedgehog...*pant*...has nothing on me." Gumball said.

"Who?" Varric asked.

"Nevermind." Gumball said.

He looked around and saw that he was in a now deserted street. Many cars where left on the road and undisturbed. The street lights still on and the traffic light still blinking.

"Hello?!" Gumball yelled trying to see if anyone could here him.

The only sound he heard was his own echo.

"Anybody around?!" Gumball asked once again but was left with silence.

Gumball starred to walk around to see more of the area. He looked from car to car but he saw no bodies in them.

"They weren't lying. It feels so desolate here." Gumball said.

Gumball sniffed the air around him and the smell of sweat caught his nose. He went to a crashed car where the smell was strongest.

His nose pulled him into the front window of the drivers seat. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Crap." Gumball said.

"Maybe you should-" Varric tried to suggest something before Gumball used his sword to slice the upper half of the car in half.

"You could've just broken the window. That seemed a little too much." Varric said.

"Too easy." Gumball said.

The now unethically opened car was available for Gumball to go into. The hood of the car to the drivers wheel was cut from the rest of the car. Gumball looked at the drivers seat and saw a very unusual sight; clothes. A persons clothing. A shirt‚ an under shirt‚ pants‚ shoes‚ socks and even a pair of underwear within the pants were laid out perfectly on the seat as if someone was just wearing them.

On the passengers side of the seat‚ a woman's clothes were laid out as well. A top‚ a bra‚ panties‚ jeans‚ socks and shoes.

"What on earth?" Varric said.

Gumball picked up the shirt and took a quick whiff of it.

"Hm. So it's coming from these two." Gumball said.

"What do you think?" Varric asked.

"There's so much perspiration on their clothing...either they just came from the gym‚ got stuck in traffic and decided to pass the time with naked fun...or whatever happened to them‚ they were terrified of it." Gumball said.

"I'd go with the latter." Varric said.

"Yeah. I can also tell that they were so scared they peed their pants." Gumball also smelled urine on the clothes. "But it still doesn't tell me what happened to them or where they went. There are no signs of forced entry in the car‚ or any signs of struggle. It's like they were just picked up and taken‚ with no fight. It makes no sense."

Gumball kept looking from vehicle to vehicle but found clothes with no people in them. Every car he went to he smelled scents which indicated that everybody was in an extreme state of fear upon abduction.

In one car he found the remnants of an entire family‚ with birthday supplies in the back and the clothes of children in the back seat.

"They planned to have a fun day...Damn!" Gumball said.

He was disturbed to see that children were another casualty in this mysterious disappearance.

"What could've happened?" Gumball asked himself.

"No no...I can't work myself over this. If I can find the police and Noah‚ I can probably find the problem. That is if they're all still alive." Gumball said.

"Where should we begin to look? It isnt like we have a map." Varric said.

*sigh* "I guess...we just keep walking‚ until we find something." Gumball said.

Gumball walked along the road still trying to find clues to what may have happened.

***Half and hour later***

After a long walk along the empty road‚ Gumball passed rows of homes and apartment buildings.

"Do you think there were any survivors?" Gumball asked.

"If there were‚ they may have taken shelter in their homes." Varric said.

Gumball agreed and went to the front door of one home and knocked the door.

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" Gumball asked.

Without surprise‚ there was no response.

Gumball turned the knob and the door opened.

"Leaving the doors open? No wonder these guys are missing." Gumball said.

He entered the house into the living room. The room was perfectly clean. No furniture was overturned‚ no windows were broken and the television was still on with a static screen. Just like before there were no signs of struggle or havoc prior to the family being abducted.

Gumball turned off the TV and looked at the couch. The work clothes of a man‚ around mid thirties were lying on the couch.

"Must've just got home from and wanted to watch some TV." Gumball said.

Gumball couldn't ignore the smell of something burning but he ignored until now when It was more noticeable.

"The hell?" Gumball said as he tried to find the source of the smell.

His nose led him into the kitchen. By the stove‚ clothes and an apron were on the ground‚ along with a kitchen knife and a rotting green pepper. The burning smell came from the stove.

Gumball opened the stove door and a plume of black smoke hit Gumball's face.

"Ahhh! *cough* Ughh! *cough*" Gumball coughed from the smoke in the stove.

He stood back and fanned the air around him so that he could breath.

"Ahh! What was *cough* that?!" Gumball said still choking on the smoke.

"Something was cooking." Varric said.

"Yeah! I see that!" Gumball said.

After awhile the smoke cleared and a pan of chared meatloaf sat on the grill of the stove.

"_It must've been there for a day or two. Maybe even three._" Gumball thought.

"Husband was sleeping on the couch and the wife was cooking dinner. I can guess that this is a similar case everywhere else." Gumball said.

"But this is so strange. They're just living out life normally and then they just vanish in what seemed to be an instant. Did anyone not get taken?" Gumball asked himself.

Gumball decided to leave the home to continue searching.

"_What are the chances of most of these people even being alive anymore? Damn. Was I too late?" _Gumball thought.

"Huh?" Gumball was startled by something he didn't notice before.

A car was parked right outside‚ right in front of the front yard with tinted windows.

"Was that there before?" Gumball asked.

"I'm not sure." Varric said.

"Hmmm." Gumball swore he didn't see a car there before.

He went up to the front door window and squinted his eyes to see anyone in the car. Before he could try anything else‚ he heard a faint yet loud siren in the direction ahead.

"What? That...that's a police siren!" Gumball said.

"Go! It may be a survivor!" Varric said.

Gumball ran towards the siren to look for a possible survivor. The car behind then began to slowly move towards him.

The sound of the siren grew louder and louder the closer Gumball got to the source. He ran up a hill with the elevation becoming steeper but he did not stop or slow down.

"_I'm close! Hang on whoever you are!" _Gumball thought. "_There has to be some on there. There has to be!" _

Gumball stopped running at the top of the hill and he looked down upon the downhill road beneath him.

"...no..." Gumball said in horror.

The road was filled with police cars. Some were crashed‚ some where flipped over and the rest were irregularly placed like bumper cars.

Gumball ran down the hill to get to the cars. Many police uniforms were on the ground as well as many firearms‚ mainly pistols.

"This is different than everywhere else. There was not just a struggle here. There was a battle." Varric said.

Many ammo shells were on the ground‚ thousands of rounds seemed to be fired.

Gumball picked up a shell and sniffed it.

"...It wasn't a battle. It was a war." Gumball said. "It was recent too. I still smell the smoke from the gun fire."

Gumball still heard the siren and focused on finding the car where it was coming from.

"Ah! There it is!" Gumball said.

He went for a cop car with red and blue lights flashing and the horn blasting. Gumball panted frantically as he got to the car door and using his brute strength‚ he ripped the door from it's hinges and looked around on the inside.

"Hello? Hello!? I'm here!" Gumball said trying to alert anyone that he was there.

All that was in the car was an empty police uniform‚ a walkie talkie and an I.D.

"What? Nobody...is here." Gumball said dumbfounded.

He pressed the siren button to turn the siren off. He looked at the I.D and grabbed it as he got out of the car. With great resentment he read the I.D and threw it on the ground in frustration. It was Noah's I.D.

"No...NO!" Gumball yelled and brought his fist down on the hood of the police car.

"Damn it! Why did I take Noah's word for it?! If only I just went ahead and helped him out‚ none of this would've happened!" Gumball yelled.

"These people would still be alive! Everything would've been normal! God...dammit! Fuck me!" Gumball kept spewing out his rage.

"Gumball." Varric said.

"What the hell is it?! I should calm down?! No I won't calm down! People are probably dead! Dead! All because I wanted to goof off instead of doing what I was supposed to!" Gumball yelled at Varric.

"No. That wasn't what I was about to say at all." Varric said.

"Then what?!" Gumball asked.

"We're being watched." Varric said.

Gumball stopped raging and become fully alert of his surroundings. He could feel that something other than total isolation was happening. Someone or something was watching him.

"_That car..." _Gumball thought back to the car which he did not remember was in front of the house.

"_I knew that it wasn't there before. We're being followed." _Gumball thought.

"We are not alone Gumball. Not in the slightest." Varric said.

Gumball could feel a presence behind him. The fur on his back pricked up and his heart beated faster.

"Alright you bastard." Gumball said clenching onto Varric and making a side slash to the person behind him.

"Ahhh!" A high pitched womanly voice exclaimed.

Gumball stopped the slash by a hair's length from cutting the woman.

The woman covered her face but she had very distinguishing features. She seemed extremely thin‚ her skin was white and it looked flimsy and paper like. Her clothes were drawn on along with her painted finger nails.

The woman whimpered in fear and kept her face covered.

Gumball put Varric away from her body and tried to talk to her.

"Ma'am?" Gumball asked.

The woman slightly stopped shaking and moved her hands away from her face. Her head was shaped like a bear‚ her eyes were drawn on as well as her mouth‚ nose and her entire face.

Gumball couldn't believe that the person in front of him was an old friend from school‚ as well as a doctor who worked alongside Carrie.

"T-terri?!" Gumball said in complete surprise.

Terri stopped shaking completely and looked at Gumball in equal shock.

"Gumball? Gumball Watterson?!" Terri exclaimed.

"Your meeting everybody today. Aren't you?" Varric said.

**Looks like Gumball came a bit too late, but at least someone he knows is with him now. But why is she there? And does the entire city now know of Gumball as, The Knight in Blue Fur? Stay tuned for the next chapter‚enjoy and make the best out of the new year with you and your families and I'll see you all later!**

**P.S Gumball's name: "The Knight in Blue Fur" is from kjmk42's story..."The Knight in Blue Fur". Lol. The name belongs to him along with Varric if you didn't know already. I am not trying to plagiarize so I'm giving him credit for this. And if he's reading this and he doesn't like that I'm using the name‚ I can change it. I had no other ideas and this seemed like the best. Hope you all like it. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Finally! Chapter 47 is finished! Thank you all for being so patient with me during this long wait. I hate to wait this long to post something too‚ but it may go on for another while longer which I may explain later. Read up and enjoy :)**

"Oh my god..." Gumball said still surprised.

"How the-?" Teri said.

"Where the-?" Gumball said.

"When did-?" Teri said.

"Whaaaa...?" Gumball trailed on.

"Hooooowww...?" Teri did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Varric asked breaking the confusion between them.

"What on earth?! Who said that?" Teri asked shocked at Varric talking.

Gumball shook his head trying to get his mental bearings in order.

"Teri? Is that really you?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah..Is that you Gumball?" Teri asked.

"The one and only." Gumball said.

"What are you doing here?!" Teri asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you here?!" Gumball said.

"Well It still doesn't explain why your here." Teri said.

"We are investigating." Varric said.

"Eeeiiiii! That sword talked!" Teri screamed.

"_You don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?"_ Gumball thought.

"_Well she already saw me so it doesn't matter anymore." _Varric said telepathically.

"Yeah Teri. It talked." Gumball said with a sigh.

"How?!" Teri asked.

"Long story short‚ I'm a superhero. This is my sword. Say hi Varric." Gumball said without any care.

"Hello. My apologies for frightening you." Varric said.

"Ummm...H-hi?" Teri said hesitantly.

"So yeah. I'm-" Gumball was saying.

"Gumball. I already knew about you having a sword. I just didn't know it...talked." Teri said.

"Let me guess. Katy?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. My daughter told me. Along with what happened at the school." Teri said.

"I also heard that Gumdrop was in a coma? Is he ok?" Teri asked.

"Yeah. He's up and well." Gumball said.

"What was wrong?" Teri asked.

"You already know my identity. I can't tell you everything can I?" Gumball said.

"Hehe. Fair enough." Teri said with a chuckle.

"Now answer my question. Why are you here? And why sneak up on me like that? I could have sliced you in half!" Gumball said.

"More so since your made of paper." Varric commented.

"Well it is a long story. And a very rude comment Mr. Sword!" Teri said sternly to Varric.

"What? It's true." Varric said.

"Ok. So earlier this morning‚ I received a phone call. It was very hard to make out but It sounded like a very weak and sick man. He said he needed urgent medical attention and didn't have much time left. It was something that he said only I could help with." Teri said.

"Why and how did he get your number and why call you when theres a hospital around here more than likely?" Gumball asked.

Teri held her chin as she pondered over something.

"Well for the number part...I was kinda shocked that he found out my private cell phone number." Teri said.

"Then why come here?" Gumball asked.

"...because of this." Teri said.

Gumball noticed that Teri had a briefcase by her feet. She picked it up‚ put in a lock combination to open the lock‚ and slowly opened the case.

She pulled out a single‚ very large syringe.

"Needle!" Gumball yelled backing away.

Teri sighed at Gumball's cowardice.

"This‚ is the experimental cure for the PT-3 virus." Teri said.

"What's that?" Gumball said.

"The PT-3 is a very rare yet deadly disease‚ with the chance of survival virtually 0%." Teri said with her mood changing to a very serious tone.

"It starts by giving you an extremely high fever which can go as high as 110 degrees Fahrenheit. Many lesions and open wounds appear on your skin‚ then it eats away your muscle‚ then your bones leaving you a bag of organs and blood. It heightens the sensitivity of your nerves‚ making even a breeze hitting your face feel excruciating. Your in constant pain which can last from hours to days...and if your lucky‚ you will succumb to fever before the other symptoms occur." Terri said seriously.

"Sounds terrible." Gumball said.

"It is. And those were the symptoms which that man was describing for me over the phone. He more than likely has it." Teri said.

"How long have you been here?" Gumball asked.

"A few hours. I tried driving to the address he gave me and my car suddenly broke down. I kept going on foot and saw that everybody was...gone. I heard a siren go off‚ ran over here‚ and I found you." Teri said.

"So was that you following me around in that car?" Gumball asked.

"What? No. It broke down long before I met you." Teri said.

"_Hm. So If she wasn't in that car‚ who was?" _Gumball thought.

"Well Teri. Whoever that person was is probably gone along with everybody else. And what are the chances of him actually having that disease. Like you said‚ it's extremely rare." Gumball said.

"B-but-" Teri stuttered.

"What I need to do is get you out of here." Gumball said.

"No Gumball. I cant." Teri said.

"What? Don't you see what's wrong here? All of these people are gone and your the only one alive. I need to make sure you'll be ok." Gumball said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a job here." Teri said.

"But...wait. You knew what was wrong here didn't you?" Gumball asked.

Teri kept silent still looking at Gumball.

"You knew that coming here was dangerous!" Gumball shouted.

"Yes. I knew the risk." Teri said.

"Why would you come here knowing that you may never make it back home?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball. I am a doctor. I may not be some superhero like you‚ but I still have a duty to help people in any way I can." Teri said with confidence.

"But..." Gumball said.

"I will not let anyone who went so far to ask me for my help die. Especially someone who is suffering from the same thing...which took my husband's life." Teri said.

Gumball stopped trying to argue with her when he heard what she said.

"...Teri?" Gumball said with surprise.

"My late husband...Katy's father...died from this disease...I tried everything. Everything. Nothing I could do could ease his pain. He died a long‚ slow and painful death and all I could do was watch." Teri said with painful memories of her husband's death.

"Katy didn't even get the chance to know her father very well‚ since she was so young. He couldn't...even...hold her. I couldn't even be by his side during his final moments because it was so contagious. There was no hope for him. He died...alone. And in pain." Teri said with a shaky voice.

"And now. After so much trial and error‚ a cure is available. Something that can destroy the disease before it takes anymore lives." Teri said holding the syringe.

"Now if you want to leave go ahead. But I'm not going anywhere." Teri said.

Gumball had his mind made up from hearing Teri's story. He took a deep breath and looked back to Teri.

"No way in hell I'm going to leave you alone like that. If there's even a chance that the person may still be alive‚ it's still a chance. I'll go with you." Gumball said.

"Are you sure? We have no clue what would happen and..." Teri said.

"Save it. If your brave enough to come out here just to save a life‚ It would be shameful for me to just leave because things seem bleak. We'll try to find the cause of this and hopefully the people together." Gumball said.

Teri gave a warm smile and went over to Gumball and hugged him with her flat‚ flimsy arms.

"Thank you Gumball." Teri said letting go of him.

"While I'm here‚ don't call me Gumball. Call me‚ The Knight in Blue Fur." Gumball requested.

"Knight in Blue fur? Hmm...how about Blue Knight? Or just Knight?" Teri asked.

"Whatever works best for you." Gumball said.

"Ok then Knight." Teri said.

"Hehehe. So where is the place you need to go?" Gumball asked.

Teri looked at her palm to where she wrote the address.

"9710 jackies field." Teri said.

"And how do we get there?" Gumball asked.

Teri pulled up her arm's sleeve to show am entire map layout drawn on her.

"You drew a map on yourself?" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Teri said.

"Ever heard of GPS?" Gumball said.

"Check your phone." Teri said.

"Um...okay." Gumball said.

Gumball took out his cellphone and looked at the service bar.

"No...bars." Gumball said in disappointment.

"No internet service what so ever. I couldn't make any calls or contact anyone which is another reason I'm stuck here." Teri said.

"Then how was Noah able to...?" Gumball asked himself.

"Hmm?" Teri acknowledged Gumball's question.

"Nothing. Nothing. Where do we go from here?" Gumball asked.

"We go...this way." Teri said pointing to her left.

"Alright. Lead the way Teri." Gumball said as Teri went ahead and Gumball followed behind her.

As they made it far from where they previously were‚ the headlights of many police cars flashed on‚ and the engines started.

***A few miles of walking later***

Gumball and Teri were still navigating through the streets looking for the address. Gumball followed Teri as she used her map on her arm.

"Agh. Are we there yet?" Gumball asked.

"A few more miles ahead and we'll take a left at Crimers street and-" Teri said.

"So were not there." Gumball said.

"No. Be patient." Teri said.

"I don't know if you know this‚ but I have to pick up my kids." Gumball said.

"How do you think I feel? I had to leave Katy at home!" Teri said.

"Leaving a 7 year old at home all alone? And I thought I was a bad parent." Gumball snickered.

Teri punched Gumball on his arm.

"Ow...Ow! For a girl made of paper your surprisingly strong." Gumball said.

"Or your just surprisingly weak." Varric commented.

"Teehee." Teri laughed.

Gumball brought Varric to his face and then let Varric's blade hit the ground and dragged him across the pavement. Varric was being scrapped with sparks flying from the blade.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! This is painful!" Varric cried in plain.

"I know." Gumball said still dragging him across the ground.

"Oh Gumba- or I mean Knight. Be nice. He was just joking." Teri said defending Varric.

"So now your defending him?" Gumball asked.

"He seems nice. The intellectual type." Teri said.

"Thank you madam." Varric said.

"Yeah‚ yeah." Gumball said rolling his eyes.

"So how did you two meet again?" Teri asked.

"Long story." Gumball and Varric said quickly.

"Okaaaay. How is Carrie? I haven't seen her at work since the attacks." Teri asked.

"The police recommended we don't go back to work because of this gang on our backs." Gumball said.

"Oh. And I heard that your kids will go to a new school?" Teri asked.

"Yeah. I heard it's supposed to be the best in Elmore." Gumball said.

"What a privilege!" Teri said.

"It sure is." Gumball said.

"And is it true that one of your kid is getting married?" Teri asked.

"Two of them actually. My first borns." Gumball said.

"Carbon and Skye? Wow. They grow up fast huh?" Teri asked.

"They sure do." Gumball said.

"Do you ever get worried?" Teri asked.

"Worried?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. You know‚ about your children‚ what they're doing‚ what their going to do in life?" Teri asked.

Gumball stopped walking and stood still.

"...I do. I worry everyday." Gumball said.

Teri felt guilty by asking Gumball that question and immediately tried to apologize.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it." Teri said.

"...You know. Sometimes I wonder what kind of father I've been. How I raised my kids. How life for them has been. If I really did everything I could've done for them." Gumball said.

"Don't talk like that. Your kids are still young." Teri said.

"They're not little anymore. Every example I set for them will stick to them forever...and they'll just end up as stupid‚ reckless and hard headed as me." Gumball said.

"Where is all this coming from? Did something happen?" Teri asked.

"Yeah. Alot of things. I let too many things happen." Gumball said.

"Well at least your still alive and you have the chance to be a better father. There's always a chance." Teri said trying to reassure Gumball.

Gumball turned his head to look at Teri.

"...when will that chance be? Do I even have anymore left?" Gumball said looking at Teri.

Teri could've sworn she saw something very different in Gumball's eyes‚ but it went away so quickly she couldn't recognize it.

"How much farther?" Gumball asked.

"Huh?" Teri asked coming back to her senses.

"How much farther do we have left to go?" Gumball asked.

"O-oh. Um..." Teri said looking back on her arm.

"Ah! We're close!" Teri said with enthusiasm.

"Good. How long do you think it'll be 'till we get there?" Gumball said.

"About...now." Teri said.

Gumball looked in front of him and saw a very large‚ 20 story hospital building.

"A hospital?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. I believe it was a patient who called me and he gave me the address to here." Teri said.

"Seems believable. Did he say what room he was in?" Gumball said.

"Room 0." Teri said not very sure of her answer.

"0? There's a room 0?" Gumball asked.

"Seems so." Teri said.

"You sure this wasn't just a prank?" Gumball asked.

"We've gone over this." Teri said.

"Ok. Ok. Just seems suspicious is all." Gumball said.

"Well we're here. Lets go." Teri said.

"Wait. I don't think that's a good idea." Gumball said.

"Why?" Teri asked.

"It could be dangerous in there. For all we know‚ the source of all this may be here." Gumball said.

"But I have to be in there!" Teri said.

"Look. Whoever that guy was‚ he's probably gone by now. But if he isnt‚ don't you think he'll be safer out here than in a big empty place like that?" Gumball said.

"I...guess." Teri said.

"If I find him‚ I'll bring him out here so you can treat him." Gumball said.

"But his disease! It's highly contagious!" Teri warned Gumball.

"You have the antidote. If I do get it‚ I can be cured as well right?" Gumball said.

"Well yes but-" Teri was saying.

"I said no!" Gumball yelled.

Teri quickly went quiet at Gumball's sudden outburst.

Gumball immediately regretted it but he did mean what he said.

"I'm going inside. Your staying here for your own safety." Gumball told Teri.

"Alone?" Teri asked.

"Of course not." Gumball said.

Gumball stuck Varric into the concrete by his feet.

"Varric's staying with you." Teri said.

"_Left behind again eh?"_ Varric said telepathically.

"_Yeah."_ Gumball thought.

"If anything happens‚ Varric can protect you." Gumball said.

Teri looked at Varric without any confidence.

"Do you really think this a good idea Gumba-" Teri tried to say to Gumball but he was already gone.

"_And there he goes. Leaving me with another one of his friends. I swear if she's like Damien‚ asking me so many questions..." _Varric said.

"So where do you come from?" Teri asked.

"Ugh." Varric groaned.

***Inside the hospital***

Gumball was pulling apart the automatic doors which wouldn't open. He pulled them apart and entered the hospital into the front lobby.

Due to the power grid being knocked off‚ all of the lights were out which made it very hard to see. What was visible was the front desk and the lobby looking totally vacant. It was so quiet that Gumball could here the echo of his own footsteps.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Gumball said to himself.

He sniffed the air which stenched of medicine‚ musk‚ and a stale smell.

"Ugh. Hospital stink." Gumball said.

He walked to the front desk and as usual‚ nothing. Wheelchairs were staying stationary and empty.

"Figures." Gumball said.

On the wall behind the desk‚ a map layout of the building showed many floors and room numbers all the way from room 2129 to room 1. But no room 0.

"_Hmm. No room zero. Maybe Teri got the room number wrong._" Gumball thought.

Gumball looked at the map in confusion as of what he should do next.

"_Man. Where should I look then?...Can I even think properly on my own without Varric? The hell...Teri might've meant a room with the number zero on it. Yeah. That's probably it." _Gumball concluded.

"Alright. I'll just start room 10 then 20 and so on until I make it to the last room. Rooms 1-100 are on this floor alone. Time to get to it." Gumball said as he went away from the desk to a long row of rooms.

"This is going to take awhile." Gumball said to himself.

He did as he said he would and looked from room to room which contained the number zero in them. Each room laid empty with only piles of clothing indicating where doctors and patients were. After making it to room 100‚ he was still left with no progress in his search.

"Damn. Still nothing. Time for the next floor then." Gumball said.

He opened the door to the staircase and ran up the stairs to the next floor. After trying every room with a zero digit with still no luck‚ he continued on. Floor after floor; nothing.

"_Damn it!" _Gumball thought slamming a door in anger.

"_Damn it!" _Gumball thought slamming another door.

"Shit!" Gumball yelled slamming yet another door.

Gumball was at the top floor by now and he was already at his wits end. He was holding his forehead trying to calm himself down.

"_I knew all of this was just a lost cause. Nobody is here and I have no clue where they could be!"_ Gumball thought to himself.

"_...by now Varric would probably say something like "leave no stone unturned Gumball. You are missing what is right in front of your eyes." _Gumball thought moking Varric.

Gumball stopped for a minute and thought about what he just said to himself.

"Right in front of my eyes._..." _Gumball said.

He quickly made his way back down stairs all the way back to the first floor to the lobby. He stared at the map‚ trying to see what he couldn't before.

"Okay. Leave no stone unturned. Right in front of my eyes." Gumball said.

"Mess hall‚ boiler room‚ bathrooms‚ storage area‚ basement...morgue. But no listing for a room 0 anywhere and there's no way in hell I have enough time to look through ever single room." Gumball said extremely frustrated.

Gumball was more irritable than he usually was for some reason‚ and he knew it. He didn't know why for sure‚ but that fact just angered him even more.

"_Leave no stone unturned. Screw this! And screw this bull-shit map!"_ Gumball thought.

He grabbed the map and tore it off the wall‚ crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Worthless." Gumball said.

He looked to the empty wall where the map once laid but looked at it again when he saw something very unusual and unexpected; a barcode scanner by the looks of it.

"The hell?" Gumball said in confusion.

"_Right in front of my eyes‚ nothing unturned. Of course! All of this time! Ha! I'm a genius!" _Gumball thought triumphantly.

"_Oh what Varric? No comment? Oh right he's not here. But I can think so well on my own that I should go alone more often! But then again I just wasted a long time looking in over 100 rooms while the answer was right here. Damn." _Gumball thought.

_"_It looks like some sort of secret scanner to some room. This must've been where the man escaped in to avoid being abducted. Now It makes since." Gumball said.

He examined the scanner more closely. It had a number pad for inputting a code‚ the barcode scanner‚ and a screen.

"Hmm. When was this last used." Gumball asked himself.

He saw a button label "history" and thought if he should press it.

"It would probably be no used since the power is knocked out. But what other choice do I have?" Gumball said.

He pressed the button and to his surprise‚ the screen flashed on with a list of times it was used displayed.

"It must have an internal emergency battery for moments like this." Gumball concluded.

"It was last used around 5 hours ago. It fits the time this person called Teri. Now all I have to do is get inside." Gumball said.

He looking for another button to press but there was no such button for opening the door.

"_That_ _must be what this is for." _Gumball thought looking at the barcode scanner.

He figured that there was some sort of key card needed to activate this system but he didn't know where to find one‚ until he stepped in something.

"Huh?" Gumball said looking at his feet.

He stepped in a pile of clothes; more than likely the receptionist.

"Ugh." Gumball said in disgust.

"_Wait. This person must've had a card key." _Gumball thought.

He bent down and reaches his hand into the pile. He felt around in it until he grabbed a hard piece of plastic which felt like a card.

"Got it!" Gumball exclaimed.

He quickly pulled it out but also had a hand full of a pair of panties and a bra.

"Eeeiiii!" Gumball threw the unmentionables away from him and squirmed in disgust.

"Ew. Ew. Where's the soap?! Where's the hand sanitizer?! This is a hospital isnt it?!" Gumball said to himself trying to find a way to sanitize his hands.

"Egh...now isn't the time." Gumball said getting himself together.

He went to where he threw the card and picked it up‚ wiping it on his shirt. He looked at it and it was an I.D card with a barcode at the bottom.

"Alright." Gumball said.

He went to the scanner and attempted to put it in the scanner, which was a success.

"Finally!" Gumball said.

The bricks on the wall began to shift into an even row which lowered down revealing a steel door. The door slid open into a barely lit secret hall way. It was a straight hallway with weak lights lit on the sides.

"Woah." Gumball said in amazement.

He reluctantly walked into the chamber and the door shut behind him. He could feel a very eerie aura in this confined space as he kept onward.

"What is this place?" Gumball asked.

"I think this is some sort of panic room. Are any survivors in here? How many? Are they ok? And why the hell am I talking to myself?!" Gumball asked.

*sigh*

"I'm lonely without a wise talking spirit in my head." Gumball said.

He found that there was a lone door at the end of the hall.

"_Is that...?" _Gumball questioned.

He quickly ran to the door. As he ran he looked on signs that hanged on the walls.

"_Hm? Danger?" _Gumball said reading the signs.

"_Authorized personnel only? Do not enter? Leave now? Contagion protection required? What is this?" _Gumball asked as he kept reading the signs.

Gumball made it to the end of the hallway to the door. He stopped looked at a steel double door and read a huge warning in big red letters; Disease‚ Virus Control and Containment Center. And the room was labeled "Room 0".

"Disease control? So‚ this is room 0. It does exist after all" Gumball asked.

"Who in the right mind would hide in a place like...this?" Gumball asked in shock.

***Back outside***

"And thus‚ she left this world. In front of my eyes as I laid powerless to save her." Varric said finishing up a story.

"Oh Varric." Teri said sadly.

Teri pulled out her pencil and drew tears on her face.

"I'm so sorry about your wife." Teri said.

"It is fine. I must get over the past." Varric said.

"Do you still think about her?" Teri asked.

"Initially‚ very much. But as time went on I had to learn to let her go. No matter how much I loved her." Varric said.

"That sounds so hard to do." Teri said.

"It is. But if you live as long as me‚ you can't let the nightmares determine the dream of life." Varric said.

"Yes. Your right." Teri said.

"Now may I ask you some questions?" Varric said.

"Of course. Only seems fair." Teri said.

"Do you think of your late husband?" Varric said.

Teri was quiet at Varric's question for a moment‚ trying to remember good memories.

"Yes..." Teri said.

"What kind of man was he?" Varric asked.

"...he was very nice. Kind‚ gentle‚ caring‚ loving‚ and so much more. He always brought me flowers when we were younger‚ and continued to do so even after we married. He put up with my germaphobia much better than anyone else. He even got me plastic flowers because I was afraid they would hold germs." Teri said.

"He sounded like a great man." Varric said.

"...he was. I only wish he could've lived to get to know his daughter more." Teri said softly.

"You honor him by doing what you do. By helping to cure diseases and sickness‚ you do your best to ensure nobody will have to go through what you had to. And now that you have a cure for this disease‚ you could be saving many more." Varric said.

"If only I could save him..." Teri said visibly upset.

"But at least you received something before his passing." Varric said.

"What?" Teri said.

"Your daughter." Varric said.

Teri felt comforted by being reminded of her daughter.

"You have the blessing of a child. Not everyone is lucky enough to have that." Varric said.

"Did you...have any children?" Teri asked.

"No. Sadly I didn't." Varric said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for prying so much into your past." Teri said.

"Like I said‚ I can't let the bad times hold me down." Varric said.

"Well for what it's worth...I believe you would've made a great father." Teri said.

"You think so? Prior seeing Gumball raise his children‚ I did not know anything about raising a family. I don't think I would've done a good job." Varric said.

"I don't think so. You seem like an intellectual. Your very wise‚ and you have an amazing way with words." Teri complemented.

"Thank you. But it is too late for me to be anything more than an "advisor" to anyone." Varric said.

"Well thats all a father is in all truth. It's someone who lets someone know what's right and wrong‚ what's best for you‚ and someone who protects you. I think you've been more of a second father figure to Gumball." Teri said.

"Oh perfect. I'm parenting a grown man." Varric complained.

Teri chuckled at Varric's comment.

"Your a funny person too. I bet your great with kids." Teri laughed.

"Well Gumball's youngest daughter calls me her uncle." Varric said.

"See? Kids love you." Teri said.

"Thank you. Your words are very kind." Varric said.

"I'm serious you know. You'd make the perfect role model for anyone. Even..." Teri was about to say something but decided to keep quiet.

"What were you going to say?" Varric said.

"Nothing important." Teri said.

"Yes it was. Tell me please." Varric said.

"I...I was saying that...listen. My daughter has been just a little bundle of sunshine but just my influence isn't enough for her to grow and develop as a person." Teri said.

"I cannot imagine how hard it has been to raise her by yourself." Varric said.

"...It's been really hard. She deserves...so much more than this..." Teri said erasing the tears from her cheeks.

"And...I...think that..." Teri couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"Ma'am." Varric said.

Teri looked at Varric in attention.

"Grab my hilt." Varric requested.

"Grab you? Why?" Teri asked.

"There are some things that cannot be explained in mere words. Only feeling." Varric said.

Teri slowly reached her hand for Varric's handle and grabbed him.

Teri suddenly felt over run by intense emotionally pain. She suddenly became very anxious and ridden with sadness.

"Ah...ah..ah." Teri breathed quickly and hard as held her chest.

"What is this?...I feel so sad...so afraid." Teri said.

"Forgive me. It was the only way I could truly communicate with you. What you are feeling is all the emotion I've had in me for a long time. Likewise‚ I can feel your heart as well." Varric said.

"You enjoyed talking to me quite alot. And you see me as someone who can be a good role model for‚ your daughter." Varric said.

Teri was very surprised at what Varric said to her.

"Did you read my mind?" Teri asked.

"Something like that." Varric said.

"The answer is yes. I would love to meet your daughter sometime and talk with her." Varric said.

Teri gasped in excitement.

"Do...do you mean it? You don't have to‚ It was just a suggestion and maybe I was just very emotional and I didn't know what I was saying." Teri said.

"I already know what you meant. Please do not apologize. I would like nothing more than to give you whatever assistance I can. It could be enjoyable." Varric said gladly.

"Ahaha!" Teri laughed in happiness as she effortlessly lifted Varric up.

"Varric! I promise that you will just love Katy! Thank you so much!" Teri said bringing Varric closer to her for a hug.

"Wait ma'am. Remember. I could cut you." Varric said.

"Hahahaha! Does it matter?" Teri said as she held the side of Varric's blade to lay on her face.

"_He must've been a very handsome man in his life."_ Teri thought.

"_And to let you know‚ as of now I can hear your thoughts." _Varric thought to Teri.

Teri gapsed and blushed.

"Hehehe...I..s-sorry." Teri said very embarrassed.

"Don't be. I enjoy the compliments." Varric said.

Teri could hear something behind her. The sound of a car rolling on pavement. She turned around to meet a police car with the headlights turned on.

"Was that there before?" Teri asked.

"No. It was not." Varric said.

"Then where did It come from?" Teri asked.

"It?" Varric said.

Further along the distance‚ the lights of many other cars were seen coming from the darkness. Each coming closer and closer to them.

"Or they?" Varric said noting the many cars.

Teri gulped nervously and started to shake in fear.

***Inside the hospital; in the secret room***

"Lets see. Many warnings. Big door. Doubt in mind. Bad feeling in my gut and no clue what will happen...I'm going in." Gumball said.

He put both his hands on the doors and pushed them open.

As he stepped into the area‚ the air was chilled and very frigid. Gumball's fur stood up and he started to shiver.

"Brrrr!" Gumball shivered holding himself.

"Why is it s-so f-freaking c-c-cold?" Gumball asked with smoke coming from his breath.

On the wall beside Gumball was a thermostat which read -10 degrees Fahrenheit.

"-10 degrees?! Were the doctors here freaking p-penguins?! Where's the thermostat?" Gumball complained.

There was a message below the thermostat which read "Must be kept at negative temperature for the neutralization of active pathogenic bacteria."

"T-Teri would loose her sh*t if she followed me in here." Gumball said.

Gumball focused his attention to the appearance of this Disease Containment wing. There were large counters which held petri dishes and medical equipment. Hanging on the ceiling were biohazard suits.

"S-Should I even be in h-here right now? Aren't I suppose to have those suits for places like this to not get sick?" Gumball asked himself.

*squeak*

Gumball looked around nervously for the source of the voice he just heard.

"H-hello?! M-My name's Gum- *clears throat* I am the Knight in Blue fur‚ and I have received your distress call! Do not be alarmed! I am here to help you." Gumball told the possible survivor that he was there.

*clank*

Something hit the ground alerting Gumball once again.

"Listen I heard that you may be sick. Is that why you came to lock yourself in here?" Gumball asked.

"I-I came with a doctor who has the cure for PT-3. You have it right? She can help you!" Gumball said trying to convince this person that he was friendly.

A very weak and faint groan could be heard by Gumball.

"Is that you?!" Gumball asked.

"...Eaaahhh..." This person groaned in pain.

"D-Dont worry! I'll find you!" Gumball said.

He bagan to walk around the area trying to listen for more cries of pain to alert him of where to go.

"Where are you?!" Gumball asked.

"D-down..." The man said.

"Down? Where down?" Gumball asked with no response.

Gumball searched around for a way to make it to a lower level of this area. As he searched he found a staircase leading to what could be the location he needed.

"Yes! I'm almost ther- Ah!" Gumball yelled running down the stairs but was stopped by some seemingly invisible force holding him back.

"What the what?" Gumball said confused.

He put his hand out to feel and see a clear‚ plastic like material.

"Quarantine. Do not enter." Gumball read on the plastic barrier.

"The entire lower level is quarantined. Is he really that sick?" Gumball asked.

Gumball could still hear the coughs and cries of the ill man. He shook his head at what he felt he had to do. He extended a finger to poke the bubble and one of his claws extended out and punctured the bubble. He moved his finger across the bubble to make a large hole so he could enter.

He covered his mouth and nose with his arm to avoid breathing in any germs and walked down the stairs.

***Outside***

The cars now completely surrounded Teri and Varric.

"What's going on?! What are they?!" Teri asked in fear.

"I do not know. Nobody is driving them yet they are being operated." Varric said.

"Are they g-ghosts?!" Teri asked.

"I highly doubt that. I am not sensing any spiritual entities." Varric said.

"What are you things?!" Teri asked the autonomous cars.

***In the Quarantine Area***

Gumball made it to the end of the stairs to be welcomed to a very unusual and disturbing scene.

"What the hell?" Gumball said.

The entire room was turned over and covered in a pink‚ slimy substance which oozed from the walls. Gumball gaged at the sight and horrible smell. He wrapped his arm on his nose harder to block the smell. The hazmat suits of what used to be people were covered in this substance as well.

"Oh..*gag* how sick was this guy?" Gumball asked himself.

"Help..." The man said.

"I'm here!" Gumball said running to the voice.

He turned to find a hospital bed encased in glass. The glass was fogged and hard to see through. He went to the glass dome and knocked on it.

"Are you in there?!" Gumball asked.

All Gumball could see was the blurred shadow of a person on the bed.

"I'm coming in!" Gumball said.

Gumba pulled his arm back and made a fist.

"Hrraagh!" Gumball punched the glass and was able to shatter it.

"Agh...ow.." Gumball held his hand which was now cut and bleeding from the glass.

"_I should've thought that through more._ *hiss* _Ahhh._" Gumball thought in pain.

The way was now open for entry and Gumball stepped into the shards of glass.

"Ah! I should've worn shoes today." Gumball said.

"You...came..." The man said.

Gumball ignored his pain and rushed to the side of the bed to see the man. He grabbed and held onto his hand.

"Sir?" Gumball asked

He was a humanoid‚ very pale‚ sweaty and orange being. His body was baggy and a pile of organs since his bones had disintegrated‚ his flesh was covered in blisters and open wounds and was breathing with visibly difficulty. His eyes started to dwindle open.

"Are you ok?" Gumball asked.

"Who...are you?" He asked Gumball.

"I'm here to help you." Gumball said.

"It hurts...it hurts...so much." The main said.

Gumball remembered that those with the man's disease are extremely sensitive to pain and Gumball was holding his hand.

"I'm sorry sir." Gumball said letting go of him.

"I'm hot...*pant*...I'm so hot." The man said suffering from extremely high fever.

"_That must be another reason why it's so cold in here." _Gumball thought.

"Your..t-too late..." He said.

"I know. What happened? Where did everyone go? Who took them?" Gumball asked gently.

"N..n-no. You shouldn't be in here...you'll be *cough* Infected." He said.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me please." Gumball said.

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"It...it all happened...so fast. Everybody is gone...everyone." He said.

"But who did it?" Gumball asked.

"He...It...was a monster...Nobody was safe. Your not safe." He said.

"Where did he take them?" Gumball asked.

The man did not answer and instead started to cry.

"I'm going to get you to safety so that you can be cured." Gumball said.

"No...you don't understand." He said in short cries.

"What don't I understand?" Gumball asked.

"It's here...it's here...so close..." He said.

"What is?" Gumball asked.

"...the...monster..." He said.

***Outside***

Inside the cars‚ their radios flipped on and they changed frequencies. Garbled noise could be heard from all of them.

"W...a..p..d..." The radio's played an illegible noise.

***Inside***

The dying man raised his other hand and gripped his fingers on Gumball's shirt.

"The monster... Is inside...m-me..." He said.

"What?" Gumball asked flabbergasted (I'm trying to use a new vocabulary here. Lol)

"I need...I need..." The man said.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"Kill...me." He said.

"What?!" Gumball asked in shock.

"P-please..." He said.

"I have the cure for you! Your going to make it!" Gumball said.

"No...too late...I need you to do it." He said.

"Why?!" Gumball asked.

"It's IN me. You need to do it..." He said looking at Gumball‚ crying.

***Outside***

Varric made Teri raise her arm to point to a car.

"We shall not ask again! Who and what are you?!" Varric demanded.

"We...re...de..." The cars said.

_*****_**Inside***

"What's inside you?! What did this?!" Gumball asked furiously‚ grabbing the man on his shoulders.

"Come...closer." The man asked.

Gumball moved his head closer to the man and turned his head to hear his words.

***Outside***

"We...are..." The radios sounded more clear.

***Inside***

"He...is..." The man whispered.

***Both POV's***

"Pride." They both said in their respective locations.

"Pride?" Gumball asked.

The man started to cough violently and Gumball backed away. While he was coughing‚ a guzzle of vomit shot from his mouth.

Gumball tried to go over to help him‚ but he realized that there was nothing he could do.

His body started to shake and convulse. His vomit soon turned to blood which stained his chest and flowed from his nose. He was leaving this world in absolute pain and agony.

Gumball has never seen anything as horrifying and disgusting as this.

"No...no!" Gumball ran to the man and tried to hold him down.

"Don't die please! You can't. You need to live!" Gumball begged and started to cry for the man.

The man could not stop as he was choking on his own fluids.

"No...no." Gumball cried as he saw this man die in front of him.

He stopped coughing and he slouched over to his side. His eyes were fading of life and his moved up to look at Gumball one last time.

"You...should have...killed me." He said as his final words.

His eyes stayed on Gumball and they did not move. Gumball tried to shake him back to life‚ but it was useless. His breathing stopped and he became stiff and lifeless. He was now dead.

Gumball kneeled down with his hand upon his head to cry for the man's death silently. His final words rang though Gumball's head.

"_I should have killed him? Would it have been more merciful?"_ Gumball thought.

Gumball rose up and wiped off his tears. He took one more look at the man and turned around to take his leave.

Out of the now deceased man's mouth‚ a pink fluid started to flow out. The fluid flowed out fast and at a great capacity.

Gumball stopped walking and turned to see the body. The strange substance was pouring from his mouth‚ nose‚ ears and eye sockets.

"Oh God..." Gumball said

It dripped onto the floor and it started to stand up and take form.

Gumball ran out from the room as fast as he could as the room started to overflow with the slime.

***Outside***

"Pride?" Teri asked.

The car's began to turn back on and close in on her.

"Ah! G-get away! I-I have a weapon!" Teri said readying Varric in her hands to strike.

"You have gotten brave." Varric said.

"I have you so I'm safe right?" Teri said.

"Depends. Are you familiar with any form of sword play or self defense?" Varric asked.

"Um...no." Teri said.

"Then you are in trouble." Varric said

"Now is not the time to make jokes!" Teri yelled.

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Varric said.

"Ahhhh! Get away! Get away! Get away! Get away!" Teri yelled as she swung Varric around senselessly with her eyes closed.

One car stopped and suddenly split in half. Terri opened her eyes and saw what happened.

"I-I did it! I cut one Varric! Huh?" Teri said excited and proud until she realized that he was no longer in her hands.

In front of her was Gumball crouching on the ground with Varric in band.

"Gumball! You're back!" Teri said.

Gumball quickly ran to Teri and grabbed her by her waist.

"Oh! Gumball!" Teri said surprised at Gumball's sudden action.

Varric's blade became coated in flame and Gumball spun around at great speed with Varric extend outward. He stopped spinning and stood still as a wave of razor sharp energy destroyed all the surrounding vehicles.

"Uhhh...Dizzy." Teri said disorientated and dizzy.

"Good thing you came." Varric said.

The ground began to quake beneath them.

"An earthquake?" Teri asked.

Gumball ran away from the hospital which was the source of these quakes.

"Why are you running? Where's the man you were supposed to get?" Teri asked.

"Teri. We need to get to a safe distance." Gumball said flatly.

"For what?" Teri asked.

The hospital began to crumble and the pink ooze has now filled the entire building. As the building fell‚ portions of the slime began to form into large extremities.

"For that! Gumball‚ what is that thing?" Varric said.

Gumball stopped running when he decided he got far enough and put Teri back on her feet.

Two smashed into the ground‚ six more formed with three on each side of it as the entity started to turn into a body. Inside the mass of slime‚ several bodies could be seen inside of it; hundreds of them.

"Are those all of the people?" Teri asked.

"At least we know that they are all alive. Hopefully." Varric said.

They were stored in its body as a solid‚ brain looking organ formed inside. An eye opened in the brain. Then another opened. And finally a final eye opened.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Teri asked Gumball.

The monster looked at the three with its eyes and its mouth opened.

"Well‚Well‚Well. Never thought I would see you again...Watterson." The monster said looking at Gumball.

Gumball was denying what he thought this beast was. It looked completely identical to a certain "germ" him and Teri dealt with as children.

"...I thought you were dead." Gumball said.

"I have returned Watterson! For true warriors never die!" The monster said.

"Gum- Knight! It's the virus!" Teri yelled.

"Virus? No. I have been reborn as a true adversary! A worthy opponent! I am PRIDE!" The newly introduced Virus announced.

**Virus is back and bigger than ever as Pride! Poor Gumball had to see a man die the horrible death of the PT-3 virus‚ but did Pride have something to do with this? And what is Pride doing with all of those people? And what is it with me and pairing all these characters?! First a possible Anias x Bobert now Teri x Varric?! TERRI AND VARRIC?! What the hell me?! XD**

**Now onto real life news! My school work is starting to buckle down on me so if I don't update for a while‚ you'll know‚ understand and possibly support me in my studies so that I can accomplish what I need to. **

**P.S I know this may sound redundant but PLEASE let me know if the words I use for my story ever seem a bit over used or cliché. This was I can hopefully fix the issue early.**

**And to answer some guest reviews:**

**Guest: Don't worry. I'll keep this story going for a LOOOONNNNGGGG time‚ God willing. Thanks for the comment.**

**Mrkiller324: Thanks for reading and yeah. He tries. XD**

**Follow‚ Favorite and Review! See y'all next time!**

_**Credits**_

_**michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and new owner of Carine**_

_**PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie**_

_**zombiefear101- Creator of Earl**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle**_

_**ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally**_

_**jayCoolip: Creator of John**_

_**TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye**_

_**Kjmk42: creator of Varric**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy**_

_**Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy**_

_**pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae**_

_**xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle**_

_**I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Rave‚ Trina, UraXor and Rohan.**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	48. Chapter 48

***At the movie theater***

A group of engineers were in the basement of the building looking for the fuse box. It was still dark so they were holding flashlights to see their way through.

"We have to fix this quickly. It's causing nothing but panic." One engineer said.

"Some are already thinking that this might be some attack or something." Another engineer said.

"Hmm. Who knows? He could still be in here. Watching. Waiting. Ready to strike." One engineer said jokingly.

"Shush! This old heart can't take things like that." An elderly man amongst them said.

"Whatever old man. It's probably nothing anyway." He said.

The engineers found the fuse box and they all went to it. The leader of the group crouched down and began to open it.

"Huh? The lock was broken." He said.

He looked back to his group and opened the box. The main power cord along with various other wires were severed and cut.

"What...the?" One engineer said.

"Sabotage. We've been sabotaged." The main one said.

"What?! You mean this was an attack?!" The other person said.

The older man was so frightened by this that he fainted.

"Call the police!" An engineer yelled.

"And an ambulance!" Another said.

***Back to Gumdrop and his friends. An hour before Gumball went to the Mallory district.***

It's been a few minutes since Gumdrop and his friends left the theater for the next place on their list. They knew it was now very late and they may have to go home soon‚ but they hoped to make the best out of the time they had left. Marmalade's eyes were heavy and nearly shut.

"I'm getting sleepy." Marmalade said.

"You are? But the date isn't over yet." Amy said.

"I know but *yawn* still." Marmalade yawned.

"How are your new legs? Getting used to them yet?" Marmalade asked Amy.

"Yes actually. Took awhile but I think I can use them right. It's just been so long since I had legs and feet." Amy said.

"Then you won't need Gumdrop to carry you anymore huh?" Marmalade asked.

"Well I...I didn't say that." Amy said.

"You like it don't you?" Marmalade asked.

"Yeah. I do." Amy said.

"Did you kiss yet?" Marmalade asked.

"Ah..n-no." Amy said very embarrassed.

"Did you at least get close?" Marmalade asked.

"Does him falling asleep on me count?" Amy asked.

"Nope!" Marmalade said.

"Then I guess no." Amy said.

"I'm surprised. Gumdrop being so close to you. Him asleep none the less‚ so vulnerable. You could've done anything really. Peck on the cheek‚ maybe the lips." Marmalade taunted with a smile on her face.

*sigh* "Tell me about it." Amy said.

"You might still have your chance." Marmalade said.

"Where are we even going?" Marmalade asked Gumdrop.

Gumdrop and Deejay were in front of Amy and Marmalade‚ keeping an eye on Sophie and Charcoal who were leading the way hand in hand. They kept their suspicion about Sophie. Even though they seemed happy together‚ they weren't buying it.

"Gumdrop! Deejay!" Marmalade yelled.

"Huh?" Gumdrop turned to his sister.

"Yeah?" Deejay turned to Marmalade.

"You two deaf?" Marmalade asked.

"She was asking where we're going." Amy said.

"Oh! We're going to this karaoke place." Gumdrop said.

"Karaoke?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It's this place where people go to sing their favorite songs and make complete fools out of themselves while in the delusion that they can sing." Gumdrop said.

"...sounds neat!" Amy said.

"Wait. Karaoke?" Charcoal asked hearing their conversation.

"Yep." Gumdrop said.

"As in singing in front of people?" Charcoal asked.

"Did you not just hear my explanation to Amy?" Gumdrop said.

"Uh..y-yeah I...sure." Charcoal stammered.

"You ok?" Sophie asked still holding his hand.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." Charcoal claimed as his grip tightened.

"Hmm...ok then." Sophie said.

"_Singing? Ah come on. I can't sing for crap!" _Charcoal thought.

"Where did you find this place?" Marmalade asked.

"I just heard alot about it at school...before it blew up." Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop." Amy said.

"Yes?" Gumdrop asked.

"I remember you saying that we would go to a carnival at the end of this. But it seems really late now. Will we still be able to do it?" Amy asked.

"Glad you asked that. The carnival is open all night for this grand opening thing they're doing. So we still have plenty of time." Gumdrop said.

"Oh I see." Amy said.

"A carnival?" Deejay asked.

"Oh well. Don't you think we might as well go there already? I mean‚ we'll be able to stay there the longest and have the most fun so we should just skip this stupid little karaoke thing am I right?" Charcoal said quickly trying to avoid having to go to karaoke.

"Chill out dude. We can just spend half an hour max singing then we'll spend the rest of our time having fun at the carnival." Gumdrop said.

"But. But what about our parents? I mean didn't our dads say to call them around this time?" Charcoal asked.

"Charcoal. We all know our parents enough to know that they're probably doing the exact same thing we're doing. Out and about. Having fun. So we might as well do the same." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah they won't mind much. They'll understand and we'll be home safe and sound. What could possibly go wrong?" Deejay said.

_"Oh many things."_ Charcoal thought.

_***At the Watterson Household***_

Back home, everyone kept watching the night go on with Gumdrop and his friends. Although many of them could barely keep their eyes open. The eldest ones tried their hardest to stay away while the younger ones, like Belle, was fast asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzz." Belle snored as she was curled up into a ball.

"Zzzzz...eh! ah...I'm awake." Sindy said trying to fight her drowsiness.

"Eh...How late is it?" Ranae asked.

John laid his head on Skye's shoulder as she also tried to stay awake herself. Carnie slept with her head on the wall and Marissa laid on the ground asleep.

Carbon was wolfing down cup after cup of soda so that he could stay awake. His hands kept shaking from all the sugar he had consumed. Before he was going to drink another cup‚ Sally stopped him.

"Carb. Don't you think you've had enough?" Sally asked.

"Had enough? Had enough? Had enough? Had enough? Had enough of what? What? What? What?" Carbon said repeating his words from his sugar rush.

"Sodas. Your eyes are twitching." Sally said.

"Twitch? Twitch? Twitch? That just means it's working! Ooooh! I'm feeling so awake now! I could stay up for days! Days I tell ya! Days!" Carbon said quickly.

"But you've had too much. You need to take a break." Sally said.

"Break? Break? Why do I have to take a break? Agh! We're not even married yet and your already trying to change me!" Carbon said.

"Carbon." Sally said.

Carbon suddenly threw his cup in the air and snapped‚ causing the cup to ignite.

"Bam!" Carbon exclaimed as the cup disintegrated before it remains hit the ground.

"You didn't have to do that!" Sally said.

"You said no more soda. So I did! Bam!" Carbon snapped his fingers again making to top of his fingertips exploded with fire.

"What the?" Sally said.

"This is fun. Bam! Fire is fun. Bam! Bam is bam! Bam!" Carbon kept snapping after every time saying "Bam".

As Carbon was acting out‚ Scrapper couldn't keep himself awake anymore and drifted to sleep. However he was rudely awakened by an electrical shock.

"Ah!" Scrapper yelled.

Stormy stuck her finger out to shock him with lighting.

"Keep *yawn* awake. We need to...see the rest of it." Stormy groaned trying to fight sleep.

"But I'm too sleepy." Scrapper said.

"Try some soda! Bam!" Carbon said combusting his hands.

"Try some shock." Stormy said as she shocked Carbon.

"Oww!" Carbon yelped.

"Bam." Stormy said smirking.

"Everybody wake up!" Stormy yelled.

She send lightning bolts to shock everyone who was asleep or drowsy to wake them up. Skye was shocked along with John , then Marissa, then Carnie, Belle, Ranae and Sindy.

"Oww! You shocked me!" Marissa said in pain.

"And you shocked me on my ass!" John yelled.

"Mines too! I wasn't even asleep!" Sally yelled.

"Hehehe. Oops." Stormy said.

"_Guess it hits the first thing I see." _Stormy raunchily thought.

_***Authors Note: It is possible that Stormy is bisexual. So….yeah. XD***_

"I should've never given you that ring." Scrapper said.

"I love this ring." Stormy said happily as she admired it on her finger.

While looking at this piece of jewelry, Stormy thought of all the new abilities she was now able to do which she was never able to before. It was obvious it was all because of this ring that her brother gave her but that still left many questions unanswered.

"Hey Scrapper. Where did you buy this again?" Stormy asked.

"Oh. Ummm….I forget." Scrapper said.

"Well, what kind of ring did you buy? Now I can do...this." Stormy said as her hand pulsated with electricity.

"It wasn't like that I first. I made it that way." Scrapper said.

Stormy was thrown back a bit after hearing that.

"Wait. You made this? You?!" Stormy said.

"I heard that gifts are more special if you make them yourself. So I made that for you." Scrapper said smiling.

"But how did you?" Stormy asked.

"Well….." Scrapper said remembering around over a year ago.

***Over a year ago. In the mall.***

A day before Stormy's birthday, Scrapper and his father were in the mall. Stormy was grounded for what she did to John but no matter how disappointed everyone was, Scrapper insisted that since It was her birthday, she deserved something to make her feel better. Gumball held his hand as Scrapper directed as to where they should go to buy a gift.

"Ok Scrapper. I think we should go now." Gumball said after spending hours going to countless stories

"But daddy! We didn't find anything for Stormy yet!" Scrapper said.

"Son….right now I don't think she deserves anything." Gumball said.

"B-but she was very sad. And its her birthday." Scrapper said as he frowned.

"I know. But-" Gumball was saying.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Scrapper asked nicely trying to make himself look cute to persuade his father.

Gumball did not feel like wasting his time with spending the entire day shopping for a gift. However, he knew Scrapper would not end his begging until they found something suitable.

*sigh* "One more store ok?" Gumball said.

"Yay!" Scrapper cheered.

"Whats the one place you think would be the best to buy something? Better than any other we've been to before?" Gumball asked Scrapper.

"Hmm…...ah!" Scrapper exclaimed with an idea in his head.

The two went to the one place where they knew they could find something for Stormy. A place filled with proper items for teenagers such as music, fashion accessories, and clothing associated with pop-culture…..Hot-Topic.

"A hot-topic?" Gumball asked.

"Mhm." Scrapper said nodding his head.

"Alright, show me what you're going to pick out for her." Gumball said.

Scrapper let him into the store. The store had a gothic, punk rock vibe to it which Gumball was fairly accustomed to from being with his wife and his children for so many years. They passed aisles of graphic tees, figurines, music and many other things.

"So what are we going to get her?" Gumball asked.

"Um. A new shirt? No. A new earing? No. A new necklace? No. She has a ton of them." Scrapper said as he looked through clothes and accessories.

"Umm...uh..." Scrapper couldn't think of anything to give her. Until something caught his eye.

In a plastic bin‚ along with many cheap plastic toys and such Scrapper saw what looked like a ring with a yellow thunderbolt on it. Scrapper instantly knew that this would be something Stormy would like.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at this!" Scrapper said holding the ring to his father's face.

"What? You sure about buying her this? It's so cheap looking." Gumball said.

"She won't like it?" Scrapper asked looking veey sad.

"Well. It's the thought that counts right? Now how much is it?" Gumball asked.

Scrapper looked at the price tag to read the price.

"$2." Scrapper said.

"And how much did you have saved up?" Gumball asked.

"$2." Scrapper responded.

"Are you sure you want to spend every penny you have on this? You won't be paid again until next week." Gumball said.

"I'm sure daddy!" Scrapper said full of confidence.

"Alright then. Let's pay for it." Gumball said.

"Yay!" Scrapper cheered happily.

After the ring was bought‚ they went back to the car to drive back home.

Gumball looked back to his son who was looking at the ring in hope and expectation of his sister liking the gift.

"You think she's going to like it?" Scrapper asked.

"She'd better." Gumball said sternly.

"Daddy? Why are you angry?" Scrapper asked.

"I'm not angry son." Gumball said.

"Then why are you acting so mean?" Scrapper asked.

"It's your sister Scrapper. I'm not angry I'm just...disappointed." Gumball said.

"Why?" Scrapper asked.

"She did something very inappropriate." Gumball said.

"Oh. Did she say sorry?" Scrapper asked.

"She tried but I wasn't trying to hear it." Gumball said.

"Why not?" Scrapper asked.

"Because‚ she doesn't deserve to be sorry. She knew exactly what she was doing and now she has to be punished for it." Gumball said.

"B-but If someone says their sorry‚ doesn't that mean your supposed to accept it?" Scrapper said.

"Usually but-" Gumball was saying.

"I heard her trying to apologize to Skye‚ and she didn't even let her try to apologize. She called her names and Stormy was crying." Scrapper said.

"Then mommy came by and did the same thing. Then at breakfast‚ nobody even talked to her. I tried but she called me annoying and went back into her room. She was really‚ really sad." Scrapper explained.

"Daddy. Don't you love her?" Scrapper asked.

"...of course." Gumball said.

"Then you all should stop acting so mean to her. She did something wrong but that doesn't mean you stop loving her." Scrapper said.

"We didn't stop loving her." Gumball said.

"Then why don't you act like it?" Scrapper said.

Gumball thought to himself about his and his family's behavior towards Stormy. Sure she messed up‚ but that didn't mean they should shun her for so long. He realized that he had to show her that they still cared and that they forgave her.

"Your right Scrapper. I'm sorry I've acted like this." Gumball said.

"Don't tell me. Tell Stormy." Scrapper said.

"Haha. Your very wise for a six year old." Gumball said.

Gumball turned his focus back to his driving. As Scrapper kept holding the ring‚ he wondered if there was anything he could do to make it better.

"_What could I do to make it a better gift?"_ Scrapper thought.

He looked at his father to make sure he wasn't paying attention to him. He lowered himself in his car seat‚ held the ring in on hand and stuck out a finger with the other.

His finger began to glow a bright yellow and crackle with one of his ghost power rays; this one in particular being shock. This has also revealed that Scrapper has been proficient in his ghost abilities even back then.

He slowly brought the ring and the energy together. Once the two met‚ the ring began to glow yellow as it absorbed the shock energy. Scrapper poured as much as he could into it before it would not take anymore.

The ring continued to glow with it's shock energy as Scrapper put it in his pocket.

"Now she'll really like it!" Scrapper said.

"Like what?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing." Scrapper said quickly.

***Flashback end. Back to the house.***

"And then when we came back home‚ you were gone." Scrapper said.

"So your telling me you put some of your powers into this?" Stormy asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know." Scrapper said.

"Wait." Sindy said entering the conversation.

"Mom was talking to us about this before." Sindy said.

"She was?" Ranae asked.

"You weren't listening? She spent hours explaining it." Sindy said.

"I feel asleep." Ranae said.

"She lost me many times." Skye said.

"Anyway Mom said that as ghost‚ we have many abilities. Including some elemental ones. Once we reach a certain level of power or a tier‚ we will be able to use four types of energy rays; Shock‚ Burn‚ Freeze and Plauge." Sindy said.

"I think that Scrapper was able to imbue that ring with shock energy‚ which is compatible to Stormy. So that way‚ its activating your powers which are hidden in you." Sindy explained.

"So this ring actually makes me stronger?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah it seems so!" Sindy said.

"Wow." Stormy said.

Stormy could now feel the power of the ring coursing throughout her body. She felt charged and empowered.

"I can...feel it." Stormy said clenching her fist.

A flicker of electric energy shot through her fist and it began to pulse at a higher frequency.

"It feels amazing..." Stormy said as she was beginning to realize her power.

The energy began to have a faster frequency as it stretched from her left hand to her right hand. She held her hands by each other as the energy kept building up.

"Stormy?" Carbon asked seeing his sister seem uncertain of her power as it got seemingly out of control.

The electricity began to crackle though her entire body

"Agh...grrr..." Stormy was groaning from feeling an overflow of power.

The lights in the room began to flicker on and off. More electric power began to pour onto Stormy from all the appliances in the house. The cameras that John amd Carbon held were fried from the electric power which hit them.

"Stormy! Stop!" Skye yelled.

"I...can't!..." Stormy said.

The power glowed brighter and brighter and the electricity began to condense and close onto Stormy. She held her arms close to her body as the electricity pulsated faster and faster.

"Hr...hraaghh!" Stormy yelled as the power finally exploded from her.

A large explosion overloaded and knocked out of all the power in the house. The room was now darkened and black from the lack of power‚ until a sphere of light illuminated the room; Belle's light.

"Is everybody ok?" Belle asked.

The rest of the kids were turned over and knocked back by the powerful wave‚ but they were all ok.

"Ow. Yeah I'm fine." Skye said ribbon her head.

"What the hell was that?" Carnie asked.

Stormy was on the ground on her knees‚ breathing hard with very faint electric power still radiating from her body.

"I'm…*pant*..fine….sorry." Stormy apologized.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"I..*pant*..was charging up too much energy. I couldn't handle it all. So I had to let it go." Stormy panted.

"Are you ok?" Sindy asked.

"Yeah I am….In fact." Stormy rose from the ground and stood up on her feet.

"I'm more than ok." Stormy said as she stood with a strong, powerful demeanor.

She looked to her siblings and friends then turned her attention to Scrapper who was knocked on his back.

"Scrapper!" Stormy yelled in fear.

She ran to Scrapper's side and picked him up.

"Are you ok?" Stormy asked worried.

Scapper opened back his eyes and looked to Stormy with an ounce of regret.

"Sorry Stormy. I think I made the ring too strong for you." Scrapper said.

"Nope! You made it perfect for me!" Stormy said.

She brought Scrapper into a warm hug which he returned.

"Best gift ever! Way better than what Skye, Ranae and Sindy bought me." Stormy said to spite them.

"We didn't get you anything." Skye said.

"Exactly. More talented than them too." Stormy said.

They were now even more jealous of Scrapper and his exceptional abilities.

"Thanks…...So can I go to sleep now?" Scrapper asked.

"Nice try. Keep showing what Gumdrop is doing." Stormy said.

"Awww." Scrapper said sadly.

***At Koji's Karaoke***

Gumdrop‚ Charcoal‚ Deejay‚ Amy‚ Marmalade and Sophie were inside Koji's Karaoke bar. They were seated in tables arranged around a large stage where a big TV screen displayed song lyrics and a microphone at the ready for it's next singer.

Each couple was paired off in their own individual tables and they discussed their plans for the event.

Marmalade and Deejay looked over a list of available songs for them to sing.

"So what are you thinking of doing?" Marmalade asked.

"Um I'm not very sure yet. You?" Deejay asked.

"Maybe a pop song. I honestly don't care all that much. I want to get this over with so we can go to that carnival." Marmalade said.

"Uh. You ok?" Deejay asked noticing that Marmalade seemed uninterested.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Marmalade said with her arms folded.

"What'd I do?" Deejay asked.

"You've been acting very strange lately." Marmalade said.

"Strange? How?" Deejay asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Marmalade said with her irritation directed to Deejay.

"I've noticed you paying a lot of attention to a certain group. You have kept a very close eye on them ever since this night started." Marmalade said.

"And I think I know why." Marmalade said.

"You do?" Deejay said.

"Yes. You think...Sophie's prettier than me." Marmalade said.

"What?!" Deejay said surprised that Marmalade would say something like that.

"You haven't taken your eyes off her! What is it about her?" Marmalade asked.

"N-no Marms! That isn't what-" Deejay was saying.

"Is it her dress? Green's a better color than orange?" Marmalade asked.

"No!" Deejay said.

"I bet you've been looking at Amy too! And don't even try to tell me she isn't prettier than me!" Marmalade said.

"Marmalade! Please stop overreacting! This isn't what it seems!" Deejay said.

"Then what is it?" Marmalade asked.

"Well‚ me and Gumdrop have been watching her because-" Deejay was saying before Marmalade cut him off.

"You and Gumdrop?! Oh my god he's thinking of cheating on Amy?!" Marmalade said.

"No! No! No! No! Hell no! Who in the right mind would do that with Amy as your girlfriend?" Deejay said.

"So you DO think Amy is prettier than me!" Marmalade said.

"No! I-I! Agh! Eh! Ugh..." Deejay's head slammed on the table as he gave up trying to explain to Marmalade the situation with him and Gumdrop with Sophie.

"Men." Marmalade sighed.

Amy and Gumdrop were having their own conversation regarding their plans for the night.

"So what are you thinking of doing?" Gumdrop asked.

"I'm not all sure. There are so many." Amy said.

"You don't seem nervous at all." Gumdrop said.

"Why would I be nervous?" Amy asked.

"Well I kind of would be. Singing in front of alot of people." Gumdrop said.

"I have no reason to feel scared. I wouldn't care what others think of me. I've had a lifetime and longer to realize that." Amy said.

"Wow. That's really amazing Amy." Gumdrop said.

"Amazing? Oh...please you...don't mean that." Amy said lookin down‚ blushing a bit and curling her hair.

"I do." Gumdrop said.

Amy looked back at Gumdrop but he was no longer in his seat.

Amy was surprised that Gumdrop suddenly vanished. She turned her head slightly and felt Gumdrop's hands on her face‚ below her chin and close to her lips. Gumdrop was right in front of her with his face daringly close to hers.

"I mean it." Gumdrop said in a hushed‚ whispered tone.

Amy became flustered and short of breath with Gumdrop being this close to her. His voice melted Amy's inhibitions.

"Amy. You've been a great friend to me for a long time. You've been my partner. But I...want something more than that." Gumdrop said staring at her with the eyes which she loved so.

"Something...more..." Amy struggled to make out her words.

"I want...you." Gumdrop said.

"B-but p-people are watching….we can't…" Amy said.

"Shhh...be still...I know you want it as much as I do…" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop...I want...you too." Amy said still in the trance of infatuation.

Her hands raised to hold onto Gumdrop's waist and pulled him closer to herself.

"Tu as de très beaux yeux, Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux_?_" Gumdrop said in his newly acquired language of French.

Amy didn't know what he was saying, but she could tell of the meaning of the words by Gumdrop's tone of voice that it was a compliment to her.

Gumdrop brought his head to the side of Amy's neck and began to softly kiss it. Amy had shocks of fear and excitement jolt through her body.

"_He! He's kissing me!" _Amy thought as she was enjoyed his kisses.

He traveled his kisses up to her ear. His breath enticed her and made Amy burn up inside with anticipation for whatever next.

"... laissez-moi vous sens. Permettez-moi de vous toucher. Et laissez-moi vous montrer comment vous êtes cher pour moi." Gumdrop whispered.

"I...I love..." Amy was saying as she closed her eyes to received the warm embrace of love from Gumdrop.

"Uh Amy?" Gumdrop said.

Amy opened her eyes and was started to see that she was still sitting in her seat and so was Gumdrop.

"Ummm...I said that it's nice that you don't care what others think of you?" Gumdrop said confused of what was going through Amy's mind.

The warmth of her body and the feeling of euphoria left her quickly and was replaced with the nasty feeling of disappointment and slight guilt.

"_It wasn't real?" _Amy thought.

"Umm...yeah! Yeah! I don't care what anyone says! Screw em!" Amy said trying to guise her emotions with a false sense of confidence.

"Awesome! Great outlook on things!" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. Hahaha..." Amy laughed.

"_Damn brain teasing my hopes and emotions!" _Amy thought.

Charcoal and Sophie were sitting together with Sophie having enthusiasm for the rest of the evening while Charcoal was nervous and anxious.

"Charcoal?" Sophie asked.

"Y-yes?" Charcoal responded.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah never better!" Charcoal claimed.

"You seem nervous." Sophie said.

"N-nervous? I'm not scared of singing at all!" Charcoal said.

"_Damn it! I can't keep any secrets from her!" _Charcoal thought.

"Oh. You have stage fright." Sophie said.

"...yes." Charcoal said.

"Oh well it's ok! We all have our fears." Sophie said.

*sigh* "_Rule 98: Never show any signs of fear. Broken." _Charcoal thought.

"Hey Charcoal I have an idea!" Sophie said.

"What is it?" Charcoal asked.

"How about I sing something with you?" Sophie asked.

"You mean...we'll sing together?" Charcoal said.

"Yeah. If that's okay." Sophie said.

"It's perfect! Thanks Sophie!" Charcoal said.

"No it's not a problem... It's the least I could do." Sophie said.

"Hey...Sophie?" Charcoal said.

"Yes?" Sophie said.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened at the movies." Charcoal said.

"Oh don't apologize. You didn't know that the power would've cut off like that." Sophie said.

"No. It isn't that. It's when...we...almost...you know." Charcoal said referring to when they almost kissed.

"Don't apologize." Sophie said.

"I just feel guilty that I might have coaxed you into doing something which you didn't want to do." Charcoal said.

"Hey." Sophie said.

Charcoal looked at Sophie and she gave him a kind‚ forgiving and innocent smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't anything I hated." Sophie said.

Charcoal felt relieved that not only was Sophie comfortable with his feelings‚ but she began to return those feelings.

The loud feedback of something hitting a microphone filled the room. The owner of the Karaoke bar was on stage to give an announcement.

"Kon'nichwa! Welcome to my Karaoke!" A piece of sushi said with a thick asian accent.

"So Im guessing he's Koji?" Amy said.

Gumdrop was holding his head in pain.

"Gumdrop?" Amy asked concerned.

"No its ok….The new language remember?" Gumdrop said.

"Oh right. Im sorry it has to hurt like that." Amy said.

"Its alright...ow." Gumdrop said.

"Everybody doing ok tonight? Well yes?" He asked

The crowd responded with a quiet murmur for the overly excited man.

"Yoi! Yoi! Now to start‚ would anybody like to volunteer to sing first?" He asked.

In a quick outburst‚ Marmalade raised her hand and shouted.

"I'm going first!" Marmalade shouted.

Marmalade got from her seat to hastily make her way on stage.

"Wait Marmalade! If this is about-" Deejay was saying.

"Don't even try." Marmalade said looking to Deejay in resentment.

Marmalade walked to the stage with a light applause cheering her way.

"Soko ni Kon'nichiwa! What is your name?" The sushi asked giving the microphone to Marmalade.

"Marmalade." Marmalade said.

"Māmarēdo kon'nichiwa! Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Yes. Start song number 3." Marmalade said whilst holding the microphone.

"#3? Good choice! Good choice! Now are you with anybody? Do you have anyone you are dedicating this to?" He said.

Marmalade locked her eyes at Deejay.

"My boyfriend." Marmalade said.

Koji took out a remote control and turned on the T.V. He went through a music selection list and chose the third song.

The lights dimmed and the music blasted out of the speakers.

"3! 2! 1! Sutāto!" Koji yelled.

***Due to infringement rules of site, content can be viewed on my Deviant Art page***

The lights came back on and the crowd applauded for Marmalade's performance. She carelessly threw the microphone behind her back and walked off stage.

Koji caught the Microphone and clapped for Marmalade.

"Omedetō! That was amazing! Very good!" Koji said clapping.

"Ugh." Deejay groaned.

"Well at least she wasn't singing 'Single Ladies'." Gumdrop said.

As Marmalade walked back to her table‚ she passed Amy who kept clapping for her.

"Wow Marmalade! That was amazing!" Amy said.

Marmalade stopped‚ turned to Amy and looked at Gumdrop who was sitting with Deejay.

"Keep an eye on Gumdrop." Marmalade said.

"Hmm?" Amy questioned as Marmalade kept walking.

She then passed Charcoal and Sophie.

"That was very good Marms!" Charcoal said.

"Yeah. I liked it." Sophie said.

Marmalade turned her eyes to Sophie and gave her an evil look which left Sophie very confused.

"Um...did I do something?" Sophie asked Charcoal.

"No. Why?" Charcoal asked.

"I don't know. Marmalade just...looked at me strangely." Sophie said.

Marmalade made it to her table with Gumdrop and Deejay sitting their.

"Oh well. Well. Well. If it isn't the two stupid dudes." Marmalade said.

"Marmalade what's wrong with you?" Gumdrop asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Mr. Iliketocheatonmygirlfriend?" Marmalade asked.

"What? I...I don't know what your thinking‚ but I'm not trying to cheat on Amy! And Deejay isn't trying to cheat on you!" Gumdrop said.

"Then why have you two been acting so freaking strange all night? Whenever you two get close to Sophie and Charcoal‚ you've tried to follow them wherever they went." Marmalade said.

"It's...complicated." Gumdrop said.

"That answer isn't good enough." Marmalade said.

"But Marmalade..." Deejay said.

"Either you tell me whats going on now‚ or I'm going to assume the worst." Marmalade said.

Deejay and Gumdrop looked at each other and knew that they couldn't keep their secret with them any longer.

"...ok Marmalade. We'll tell you what's going on." Gumdrop said.

"But we need you to promise...not to tell anyone involved." Deejay said.

"Anyone involved? What are you talking about?" Marmalade asked.

"Just promise us. Ok?" Gumdrop said.

Marmalade was not sure of what to think of this‚ whether to trust them or become even more suspicious of what they were hiding.

"...tell me." Marmalade said.

"Okay. So the truth is-" Gumdrop was saying.

"Tsugi no shingā!" Koji said in the microphone cutting Gumdrop off.

"Agh! Damn it!" Gumdrop felt massive pressure in his head as his brain tried to process the knowledge of a new language.

"Gumdrop?" Marmalade asked her brother.

"I...agh...need something to read." Gumdrop said in pain.

"Something to read?" Deejay asked.

"Yes...It might make...this easier for me if I read the language." Gumdrop said.

"I should've learned Japanese at this point like I did French...but I think in order for that to occur‚ I need to read the language. Not just listen to it...ergh.." Gumdrop said.

"Well what can we give you for it?" Marmalade asked.

"How's this?" Deejay said as he picked up the song list on the table.

"The back of this is in Japanese." Deejay said.

"T-thanks." Gumdrop said.

He took the list from Deejay‚ turned it over and began to read the foreign text. At first‚ it was completely unfamiliar to him and he had no clue of what any of it meant. Then a few seconds later‚ his eyes started to have a strong burning sensation as he began to recognize the symbols and connected them with various meanings and definitions. Finally‚ he could perfectly decipher the text as well as he could the English language and the pain left him.

"You feeling any better Gumdrop?" Marmalade asked.

"Hai. Anata no imōto ni kansha." Gumdrop said in Japanese.

"Um. I'm guessing that's a yes." Deejay said.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks." Gumdrop said in English.

"Who is next?!" Koji asked.

"Uh‚ M-me next." Amy said.

"Ok! Come forward!" Koji said.

"Oh. I've got to go." Gumdrop said.

"Wait. Weren't you going to tell me something?" Marmalade asked.

"Deejay will explain." Gumdrop said.

"Dude!" Deejay said.

"Sorry! I've got to watch my soon to be girlfriend sing! Sayōnara!" Gumdrop said to them as he went back to Amy.

"_You traitor._" Deejay thought.

"Well I guess you'll have to tell me what's going on. And I want the truth." Marmalade said.

"...I promise I won't lie to you." Deejay said.

Amy was now on stage with Koji to be introduced and to start her song.

"What is your name?" Koji asked.

"Amy." Amy said.

"Eimī kon'nichiwa! And what will you be singing tonight?" Koji asked.

"Um...song #7." Amy said.

"Ooh! Great!" Koji said.

He selected the song and gave the microphone to Amy.

"And who will you be singing this for?" Koji asked.

Amy looked around to find Gumdrop who was back to the table‚ ready to cheer her on. She smiled and answered Koji's question.

"...My very special friend." Amy said with a smile.

"Okay! Then-" Koji was saying.

"Sutāto!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Haha! What he said!" Koji said excitingly.

He pressed play and the song began.

***Due to infringement rules of site, content can be viewed on my Deviant Art page***

The song ended with very loud uproar and cheering from the crowd.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Amy backed from the edge of the stage and gave the microphone back to Koji.

"How remarkable! What talent!" Koji applauded.

Amy walked back to the front end of the stage and extended her hand for Gumdrop to grab onto. He put out his shaking hand and it touched Amy's, he helped her off the stage and they smiled at each other.

"Did you like it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I did." Gumdrop said.

"Thanks." Amy said.

_"I meant every word I said." _Amy thought.

"Wow. That was…..just wow." Sophie said in astonishment of Amy.

"_No wonder Gumdrop prefers her. She's the whole package." _Sophie thought.

"Well! Might as well sit this one out then." Charcoal said.

"Why?" Sophie said.

"You saw what they did. They had voice, they had passion, how can we possibly compete with that?!" Charcoal said.

"You're not supposed to sound perfect. It's all about having fun." Sophie said.

"Yeah….but." Charcoal said.

"Who want to sing next?" Koji asked on stage.

Sophie stood up from her seat and raised her hand.

"Us!" Sophie yelled holding Charcoal's arm up as well.

"What?! Wait!" Charcoal yelled.

"Come on up!" Koji said.

Sophie ran to the stage with Charcoal trying his best to stop.

"W-wait! I don't-feel well! Yeah I h-have a sore throat!" Charcoal pleaded.

"Oh come on! It'll all be ok!" Sophie said.

"N-no it won't!" Charcoal said.

It was too late, for Sophie and Charcoal were already on the stage.

"Hello! Welcome, Welcome! And you two are?" Koji asked.

"My name is Sophie and this is my date, Charcoal." Sophie said.

Charcoal blushed when Sophie recognized him as her date.

Sophie looked at how nervous Charcoal was and decided that she needed to talk to him.

"Could you give us a moment please?" Sophie asked Koji.

"Of course." Koji said.

"Come on." Sophie said.

"U-uh." Charcoal stuttered as Sophie pulled him away from the stage and into a corner where they could talk.

"Okay Charcoal, I know you're nervous. But you dont have to be." Sophie said.

"There's an old trick where you imagine everybody in their underwear to stop the stage fright so try that." Sophie suggested.

"O-okay." Charcoal said as he tried what Sophie suggested.

He tried to imagine people in their underwear, including Sophie who was right in front of him. **(Red painties. XD)**

"...Ah! No! No! No! No! That doesn't work!" Charcoal said covering his red face in his hands.

"Ok! Ok! Um….hey. Singing is nothing serious. It's all easy as long as you do one important thing." Sophie said.

"What?" Charcoal asked.

"To sing with emotion and confidence. When you sing, you have to put yourself into it you know? And to not hold anything back." Sophie said.

"Be emotional and hold nothing back….ok. But are you sure that's smart for me?" Charcoal asked.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

Charcoal rubbed the back of his head.

"I tend to be a bit emotional at times. A little too much actually." Charcoal confessed.

"Oh well thats ok! Nothing to be ashamed of." Sophie said.

"Yeah right." Charcoal said.

"Hmm?" Sophie questioned.

"...Nothing. Thanks for the advice. I'll try it." Charcoal said.

"Good. Trust me, It'll be fun. Besides, you can't be as bad as me. Remember the hair?" Sophie said.

Back at the table Deejay and Marmalade were sitting along with Gumdrop and Amy, Deejay and Gumdrop told the girls what they believed was going on.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You're telling me...that Sophie has been lying to Charcoal this whole time?" Marmalade said.

"Yes." Deejay said.

"And you dont know why exactly, but your still firm in this belief?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Gumdrop said.

"That's why I've been acting so secretive all this time." Deejay said to Marmalade.

"We've been watching them all night to keep an eye on them and to make sure Sophie wasn't trying to cheat Charcoal out of anything." Gumdrop said.

"And this is the truth?" Marmalade asked.

"Yeah." Deejay said.

"Yep. This is the truth." Gumdrop said.

Marmalade said nothing and kept staring at the two.

"So what do you think? You going to help us and maybe tell Charcoal soon?" Gumdrop asked.

"...I think you guys are idiots." Marmalade said.

"What?" Gumdrop said.

"Think of all the trouble you've caused! And for nothing!" Marmalade said.

"Hey! Some chick tries to cheat our cousin and WE are the bad guys?!" Gumdrop said frustrated.

"I guess I can understand that this was unexpected from her considering what she's done before, but you had no right to harass her from just an idea that she isn't honest. Why else would she agree to go out with Charcoal and stay for so long if she didn't have any interest in him?!" Marmalade argued.

"We dont know yet but-" Deejay tried to say.

"There! You dont know. You dont know anything about this. Right?" Marmalade asked.

"Y-yes." Deejay said.

"You two are probably the reason her dress is ruined and the same with all of us!" Marmalade said.

She grabbed the stained part of her dress to show the boys.

"This will take forever to come off! Do you know how much this cost?!" Marmalade said.

"We owe Skye a lot of money now." Amy said.

_***Back Home***_

"Yeah they do." Skye said.

_***Back to Marmalade's talk with Gumdrop and Deejay***_

Marmalade sighed trying to calm herself down.

"...Charcoal has been nothing but a perfect gentleman, and it's obvious Sophie has feelings for him." Marmalade said.

"He has never had a date or any girl intrested in him before, now hes having one with the girl of his dreams. This is possibly the greatest night of his life." Marmalade said.

Gumdrop and Deejay now seemed and felt like fools. What Marmalade said made a little bit of sense and they could understand her reason.

"If you keep this up and ruin this night for Charcoal….he will never forgive you." Marmalade said.

Charcoal and Sophie walked back on stage after their talk.

"Subete ga daijōbudesuka? Is everything ok?" Koji asked.

"Yes. We're all good now." Sophie said.

"Okay very good! Now what would you like to sing?" Koji asked.

"Ummm...what did we decide?" Sophie asked Charcoal.

"Song….song #1." Charcoal said.

Sophie looked at Charcoal, surprised of his choice.

"But isn't that the longest one out of all of them? It's an extended version." Sophie said.

"Like you said, be confident." Charcoal said.

"Song #1! Perfect!" Koji said.

Koji pressed the remote button and the selected song began playing.

***Back Home***

"So who did you like better?" Skye asked her friends and siblings.

"Marmalade was like such a punk kid singing that. I loved it!" Ranae said.

"Yeah but Amy's was more meaningful. And so romantic too." Sindy said.

"How do you think Charcoal and Sophie will do?" Marissa asked Carnie.

"Mhm." Carnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Bets anyone?" Sally asked.

"Amy did better than all of them." Skye said.

"I prefer Marmalade." Marissa said.

"I want to see how Char and Sophie do." Stormy said.


	49. Chapter 49

**YES! Chapter 49 has finally been released! Over a month since I updated I know. But It was for good reason! (School and GTA 5) Well anyways. I hope you enjoy this VERY special chapter! Took me forever to finish and 2-3 mugs of coffee! Enjoy!**

***Back to Koji's karaoke***

Charcoal and Sophie were given microphones and they began their song.

"Sutāto." Koji said quietly.

***Due to infringement rules of site, content can be viewed on my Deviant Art page***

The first part of the song ended and the lights slowly darkened‚ granting the two with a loud applause from the audience.

Still on stage but in thick darkness except for the fiery glow of Sophie's hair‚ her and Charcoal were discussing their performance.

"Sophie! Did I do ok?! I'm so sorry for almost hitting you! I was just-" Charcoal was trying to apologize to Sophie for his behavior.

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome!" Sophie said.

"R-really?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes! It was as if we were in a music video! You did a great job improvising on stage too! All your actions fit the song perfectly!" Sophie said.

"T-thanks." Charcoal said.

"And you said you were too scared. I couldn't tell at all." Sophie said.

"Well it's all thanks to you. So...thank you." Charcoal said.

Sophie felt warm tingling on her face from the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Not a problem...now. Let's finish this shall we?" Sophie said.

"...you've got it." Charcoal said with a smile.

The pace of the music slowed down‚ the stage's lights shined on Sophie as she stood alone.

***Due to infringement rules of site, content can be viewed on my Deviant Art page***

Very loud cheering came from the crowd as the lights slowly came back on. Charcoal got back up from the ground to see everyone praise his and Sophie's act. They held hands and bowed.

"W-wow!" Koji said cheering as well.

"Now THAT was awesome!" Amy said.

Marmalade nodded her head and turned to her brother and her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. She's SOOO not into Charcoal at all." Marmalade said sarcastically.

Gumdrop and Deejay's case against Sophie now seemed completely null and void. They began to question themselves and their previous thoughts. They had to be honest with themselves; for the majority of the night, they have seen nothing but a mutual attraction between the two, and did not have much to prove otherwise.

On the stage, Sophie and Charcoal walked down passing by tables of people clapping for them. Once they reached an empty table, they sat down.

"See? I told you that would be fun." Sophie said.

"Yeah it sure was. Thanks for talking me into it….well forcing me more like it." Charcoal said.

"But you liked it so the details shouldn't matter." Sophie chuckled. "And I don't know what you were so scared about."

"I wasn't scared!" Charcoal said.

"Whatever! You were sweating from your afro!" Sophie said

"I was?!" Charcoal said frantically. He quickly patted down his hair to feel the alleged sweat.

"Hahaha! Got you!" Sophie laughed.

*Sigh* "You're terrible." Charcoal sighed.

"I know." Sophie said holding her head with a hand under her chin.

Charcoal went on to talk about something else‚ but Sophie was focused on something else. Behind their table was where everyone else was seated and in their own conversation.

"_I wonder what their talking about. More than likely about me. Gumdrop and Deejay probably told them about what they think about me being here. Can't say that I really blame them...Who would've thought I'd go from dropping head over heels for someone‚ to now being terrified of him." _Sophie thought. "_...Am I really being truthful with myself? I come here being someone's date for my own selfishness‚ the guy I come to see isn't interested in me at all‚ then the guy I lied to...is the one I now like. He's someone I barely even know yet I feel so comfortable with him. I can't let him know the truth! But if I don't tell him...Gumdrop will._"

"Sophie?" Charcoal said.

"Hm?" Sophie came out of her daze and redirected her attention to Charcoal.

"Are you alright?" Charcoal asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Sophie said.

"You were totally out of it." Charcoal said.

"Oh I was just thinking." Sophie said.

"May I ask about what?" Charcoal asked.

"It was nothing. Everything's fine! Really." Sophie said.

Charcoal looked at Sophie for a moment‚ examining her to see the obvious truth that something was the matter. He looked behind him seeing the rest of his friends talking and returned to Sophie. She felt her heart jump to her throat fearing Charcoal may be able to see through her façade.

"Sophie. Did...something happen today?" Charcoal asked.

"Something like what?" Sophie asked.

"I know your hiding something. Something about them is making you feel uncomfortable. Isn't it?" Charcoal asked.

"I...well I...yes." Sophie confessed.

"Well what happened?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie took a look at Charcoal and looked down.

"To be honest...Nobody here likes me." Sophie said.

"Nobody likes you?" Charcoal asked.

"It's as if I'm some sort of stranger to them. Especially Gumdrop and Deejay. They kept... harassing me." Sophie said.

"What?" Charcoal said in surprise looking back at his friends.

"Why would they do that?!" Charcoal asked.

"I...don't know." Sophie said.

"_Great. Keep lying to cover up another lie."_ Sophie thought to herself.

"Did they make you spill that juice on yourself?! We're they the ones who almost made you cry?!" Charcoal said banging his fists on the table.

Sophie looked at Charcoal in shock‚ fear and guilt from his anger and the half truths she kept feeding him. This was only making the situation worse.

Charcoal's face grimaced‚ he quickly shot up from his seat with the chair falling to the ground.

"I'll talk to them." Charcoal said.

"No! Don't!" Sophie said.

"Why?" Charcoal asked.

"It's nothing too serious!" Sophie said.

"Nothing too serious?! You think I'd just let this go by?!" Charcoal said.

"But it's alright really!" Sophie pleaded.

"No it's not! We come here to have a good time and they try to make things for you hell?! They're supposed to be my friends‚ but I don't care who it is! If anyone tries to hurt you I won't just sit by while-" Charcoal ranted before taking a look at Sophie's eyes. Tears began to run down her face‚ she closed her eyes and began to cry.

"_What have I done? He shouldn't be this mad." _Sophie thought.

Sophie felt something touch her cheeks and opened her eyes again. Charcoal gently wiped her face with his handkerchief.

"Please. Don't cry." Charcoal said.

The soft cloth on her face paled in comparison to the soft feeling of Charcoal's hand upon her.

"I'm sorry for making an outburst like that. I didn't mean to upset you." Charcoal said.

"Charcoal...Nothing's your fault. It's all my-" Sophie said but went silent when he placed a finger on her lips.

He could feel the heat on her mouth‚ getting warmer along with the rest of her body. For a few seconds which seemed like forever‚ they stared at each other not uttering a single word.

"You talk too much." Charcoal said removing his finger and giving a smile. Sophie smiled back feeling comforted.

"...Hey. Sophie." Charcoal said quietly.

"Yes?" Sophie asked.

"I've got an idea." Charcoal said.

After a long discussion Gumdrop and Deejay had‚ they decided to be the bigger men and take responsibility for their mistake.

"You're right Marmalade. We've made a stupid mistake and we should apologize." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. We should go too. It's getting really late and our folks are probably worried sick. We shouldn't leave here with any bad blood." Deejay said.

"Good." Marmalade said.

As they were talking‚ the television screens turned on to a late night news report.

_"We bring to you an urgent news report. At around 10 through 11 p.m tonight‚ an attempted assassination occurred at Certains restaurant chic. Eye witness reports describe a flamingo around 6 foot 1 posed as a waiter to kill a group of teenagers. The culprit managed to escape before police intervention but a wide search is being held to find the him. The identities of the children will be kept confidential. If you see anything resembling this composite sketch of him‚ please contact your local authorities. This is Chad Cheller with your late evening news."_

"Oh...no." Amy said.

"He's on the move now. We need to go. NOW." Marmalade said urgently.

"I'll get Charcoal and Sophie then we can call dad." Gumdrop said getting up to get Charcoal and Sophie.

"This is getting a little scary." Deejay said.

"Yeah It is." Marmalade said.

"The hell?!" Gumdrop said loudly from behind them.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"They were just here!" Gumdrop said.

"What?! They're not there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! I just saw them though! Where'd they go?" Gumdrop asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see them either." Marmalade said.

"You don't think...?" Deejay said.

"No way! I would've known!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop activated his hypersensitive scent to try and detect where they may have gone.

*sniff* "I...smell Char's cologne. They...left willingly." Gumdrop said.

"Well come on! We've got to get them before that bird does!" Deejay said as they all ran to the front door to leave.

"Hey! You can't leave yet! You need to-" Koji said on stage. Gumdrop then teleported to him and pulled $500 from his pocket.

"Damatte iru." Gumdrop said in Japanese before teleporting back to his friends and going out the door.

"...who's next?!" Koji asked holding the money in his hand.

_***Outside: On a park bench***_

With nothing but the late night moon and stars in the sky and newly patched grass reflecting an attractive emerald hue beneath their feet‚ Charcoal and Sophie sat on a bench near a park. The excitement of running away from the group and being by themselves was a highlight of their night. Something was special about tonight, something more celestial. The moon was completely full and it appeared larger in their view. The stars seemed brighter, more numerous and unveiled from the usual overcast and light pollution.

"Man. There sure are a lot of stars out tonight." Charcoal said.

"Yeah. I've never seen this many. Why would they all be out like this?" Sophie asked in amazement of the starry night.

"No Idea." Charcoal said.

"_This fits tonight. Tonight was very special. And so is he." _Sophie thought looking at Charcoal through the corner of her eye. "_So special."_

"Charcoal? Thanks for bringing me out here. I think this was just what I needed." Sophie said.

"Well, It was my idea." Charcoal boasted in a joking manner.

"Hehehe. No really, I mean it." Sophie laughed.

"I could tell it was something you would prefer. Being out in the fresh air and relaxing for once tonight. N-not saying that you don't know how to relax or anything!" Charcoal said.

"No I know what you mean, and you're right. This is lifting off a lot of pressure for me." Sophie said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused. Also on behalf of my so called friends." Charcoal said.

"None of this was your fault. Dont feel bad." Sophie said.

"Yeah but, I can't help but feel that this night didn't go as planned." Charcoal said with a somber tone, the exact opposite of the mood of the night. "First with that maniac at the restaurant, then that power outage at the movies, then everyone else acts like assholes to you. If I were you...I would be questioning why I even came with a guy like me."

With that said, Sophie turned her head to Charcoal's profile and saw how regretful he seemed.

"I need to be really honest with you. I...haven't been completely myself all this time. I had to learn basic table manners from a book my mom gave me. My dad gave me this suit, he might kick my ass for messing it up like this. If I wasn't acting like this, you would not even be remotely interested in me. And I don't blame you." Charcoal said. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for how this night turned out. I'm sorry for lying to you about who I really am. I'm sorry for everything."

Something stopped Charcoal from saying anything else. A completely unexpected event which left him speechless and his mind blank. Sophie grabbed his arm, leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

Sophie's body temperature rose once again slightly from the fear of braving to show some of her affection. Charcoal stopped talking and thinking, his cheeks became rosy and he could feel an intense burning sensation coming from her lips, however the pleasure of the kiss overcame the pain. He was alleviated so much that a certain phenomena occurred which only happens when he is a state of content happiness. His hair shifted color tone and flashed in a rainbow pattern. Sophie removed her lips from his cheek and opened her eyes to see Charcoal. He turned to her and held the cheek where she kissed which also had a seared kiss mark.

"_You deserve so much more than just a peck on the cheek." _Sophie thought.

"I-I….W-Why...W-What was that?" Charcoal stuttered still in shock.

"Simple. You talk too much." Sophie said happily. "Charcoal. I dont care If you needed to learn whatever before or any of that. Stop saying you're sorry. Thank you. Thank you for inviting me here. Thank you dinner. Thank you for the movies. Thank you for singing with me. And thank you for bringing me out here."

"N-No problem." Charcoal said.

"Hm?" Sophie noticed Charcoal's multicolored hair pulsing on his head and wondered about it. What could cause something like that she thought.

"Char? I've got to ask. What is with that?" Sophie asked.

"O-oh. This?" Charcoal said directing his hair. "Well….long story." Charcoal said trying to calm himself from the kiss.

"I remember seeing that. When our school was attacked, you saved me‚ Kathy and Mr. Small. Remember?" Sophie asked.

"How could I forget?" Charcoal said.

Sophie quickly kissed Charcoal on the cheek, same spot, once more.

"Thank you for that too." Sophie said.

"Ah….Uh-huh." Charcoal stuttered again.

"So what does that hair mean?" Sophie asked.

"It's. Well it's-" Charcoal was saying.

"One more kiss to help you remember?" Sophie whispered in Charcoal's ear which made him quickly back away.

"I-I can remember! No need for another! Well not that one wouldn't be nice but there's no need!" Charcoal said.

"Aw your so funny too!" Sophie laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Well this thing is two types of...well, things. It's genetic and emotional." Charcoal said. "Im kinda half rainbow, on my moms side. So naturally, I'm supposed to have this rainbow pattern. But instead I have normal hair. Then on my dad's side, for some reason whenever I receive any compliment or whenever I feel really good about something, my hair does this."

Charcoal rose from the bench and began to walk around as he kept explaining his abilities.

"Not only that, but I become faster, stronger, more free." Charcoal said. "I feel no more trouble. No more worry. Nothing negative. Just positivity." As he was talking he began to slightly twirl around in little circles.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked as he kept twirling.

"Huh? Oh whoops! Sorry." Charcoal stopped spinning when Sophie noticed him doing so.

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing important just….dancing." Charcoal said.

"Dancing?" Sophie said.

"Remember on that day at the school? I said I used to dance when I was younger. I guess this was a force of habit." Charcoal said.

"Dance? Really? What kind of dancing? Sorry If I forgot whatever you told me back then." Sophie asked.

*sigh* "You really want to know?" Charcoal asked with his hair returning back to normal.

"Mhm!" Sophie agreed with a nod of her head.

Charcoal, turned away from Sophie slightly and felt embarrassed with what he was about to tell her.

"B….Ball….Ballet." Charcoal said.

"Ballet? You mean you were- you were a ballerina?" Sophie asked.

"Well its called being a Danseur for male ballet dancers but yeah. What a sissy I am huh?" Charcoal said.

"No! Not at all!" Sophie said.

"You mean you don't mind that about me?" Charcoal asked.

"No I dont mind. Why would I?" Sophie asked.

"Try to understand. A guy who used to ballet dance. Doesn't that raise some eyebrows?" Charcoal said.

"With some people, but not with me. I respect it." Sophie said.

"Thank you." Charcoal happily said.

"So you said you used to ballet. Why did you stop?" Sophie asked.

"I just grew out of it later on in life." Charcoal said.

"Oh. So you didn't like it then." Sophie said.

Instead of answering her back, Charcoal walked around more and turned his back to Sophie and looked to the full moon.

"No. I didn't like it. I loved it." Charcoal said. "Not at first truthfully, but the years I danced were the some of the greatest I have had yet. You see, there are some things that are just impossible to be expressed with words alone. Or words period. My emotions, the things I loved, the things I hated, my good and bad times, I expressed them all with ballet. This may sound silly but ballet saved my ass many times over, from myself most of the time."

"Wow. I had no idea it meant that much to you. That's amazing." Sophie said in awe of Charcoal's passion.

Charcoal lowered his head from the sky and returned his gaze to Sophie, with eyes as enticing as the full moon above him. He walked back to Sophie as she felt a mysterious and attractive aura from the man in front of her.

"Sophie. I said that some things just cannot be explained with words alone. So how about this?" Charcoal said as he extended his hand to her with the moon shining from behind him.

"I could tell you about myself all night, but I think things will be easier and faster if I just showed you instead." Charcoal said. "Would you, like to dance with me?"

Sophie was taken aback by what he asked her. Of course she was flattered but his gesture was so unexpected.

"Dance? You mean, you and me?" Sophie asked.

"Well we are the only ones out here, so yeah." Charcoal said.

"I-I don't know if I can." Sophie said.

"You can. It'll be easy." Charcoal said.

"But are you sure I won't slow you down?" Sophie asked.

"Come on. Have some faith in yourself." Charcoal said.

Sophie hesitantly reached her hand to Charcoal's and they held onto each other.

"Now to start this off with some good stretch exercises." Charcoal said. "It's been awhile since I've tried this so it'll be smart to stretch out the muscles."

"I can do that. What's the first thing we should do?" Sophie asked.

Charcoal led her to behind the park bench. He let Sophie go and grabbed the top ledge of the bench.

"First‚ let's do some simple stuff. Just hold onto the bench and follow my lead." Charcoal said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

Charcoal positioned himself with a straight and narrow back. Sophie saw this and straightened herself as well. He put his feet together so that both heels were touching and the feet were in a straight line. Sophie again copied him. His legs bent and he squatted down, then came back up. Sophie tried to do the same but felt slightly awkward doing so. He lifted one leg up, held it behind him and let it swing back and forth letting the muscles in his leg loosen up and relax. Before Sophie could copy him, Charcoal's leg was lifted far over his back and he stretched it out in that position. At this point Sophie stopped trying to copy his movements for she knew that it would be impossible for her to copy the next exercises. He placed both of his hands on the bench and raised his leg high into the air, stretching his legs in a straight parallel line.

"Um….Maybe I can't do that." Sophie said intimidated at Charcoal's flexibility.

"Can you do this?" Charcoal asked.

He put his legs back on the ground and slowly lifted his entire body off the ground holding himself up with his arms on the bench. With little struggle, he held himself upside down and his body as straight as an arrow, then scissored his legs into a full split. Unknowingly, the insect spy for Scrapper fell off his jacket onto the ground yet it still continued recording what Charcoal was doing.

"_Holy-" _Sophie thought.

***Back home***

"Shit." Carnie said.

"Goddamn he's good." Marissa said.

"Never knew ballet dancers needed to be so strong." John commented.

"Oh yeah. I heard that the regimen dancers have to go through put all other workout routines to shame. Complete devotion to the perfection of the body." Skye said.

"Whatever. Tell that to Grandma. She could do that easily and with her training us, we could do better." Carbon said.

"Last I remember, You started crying when Grandma kept piling on weights on the bench press…...and in the end it was your exact body weight." Marissa said.

Carbon stiffened up and nervously blushed with his wife to be laughing at him.

"Uh, What? W-what? What are you talking about?" Carbon said denying Marissa's statement.

"Hahaha! Yeah I remember! You tried so hard to hold the tears in but you just busted out crying! Then she made you run 20 laps! You almost puked! Pwahahaha!" Sally laughed hysterically.

"W-Well like you could do any better Marissa!" Carbon yelled angrily.

"You know I remember this one time in grade school when you and I were in gym class together-" John said bringing up a memory.

"Dont! Bring! That! Up!" Carbon yelled at John.

"He couldn't do one push up. Not even a girl push up." John said to everyone.

"I will burn you!" Carbon yelled threateningly.

"I just did!" John said.

***Somewhere, in the Regular Show universe***

"Ohhhhhh! Carbon messed with the fire and he just got burned! Do you need a receipt son? Cuz you just got served!" Mordecai and Rigby sang in unison.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled.

***Back to the Charcoal and Sophie***

Charcoal was now on the ground by his chin with his upper and lower body bending over backwards as he kept stretching his legs to be in front of his face. The possessed ant crawled back up his shoulder without him knowing.

"...and 9 and 10." Charcoal counted as he stretched. "Okay. I'm done now."

With his legs, Charcoal pulled himself back upright and slinked back to a regular position.

"Ah! That felt good!" Charcoal sighed in relief.

"_No man should be that flexible….ever. It's like he's made of rubber." _Sophie thought slightly freaked out of the feats Charcoal could accomplish

"Your turn!" Charcoal said grinning.

"If I tried something like that I'd split in two!" Sophie said.

"Come on. Just a few years of practice and-" Charcoal said.

"Charcoal!" Sophie yelled.

"Alright calm down. I didn't expect you to do something like that." Charcoal said.

"Ok. Now that the physically impossible stretches are done, what next?" Sophie asked.

"Now we work on form. Hold onto the bench again." Charcoal said.

"Alright. But nothing that'll put me in the hospital." Sophie said as she grabbed onto the ledge of the bench.

"Hmm. No promises." Charcoal said. "Now do the same thing you did earlier up to the squatting position."

Sophie complied and attempted to repeat what she did earlier, until Charcoal stopped her halfway.

"Hold up. Straighten your back a bit." Charcoal said.

Sophie straightened her back but it seemed it was not good enough for Charcoal's preference.

"Wait. Your feet are not positioned correctly." Charcoal said. "You need to...wait up."

Charcoal went over to Sophie held her shoulder and placed a hand on her back to raise and straighten her back.

"Backs better. Now your feet." Charcoal said.

He crouched down and repositioned her feet so that they were aligned in a straight line and opposite of each other.

"There we go." Charcoal got back up and was behind Sophie to examine her form.

"Now bend your knees." Charcoal said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

She managed to bend her knees and squat. She did feel awkward once again from doing this.

"This right?" Sophie asked.

"Well almost." Charcoal said. "You just…"

Charcoal kneeled down to Sophie's legs with the intention of fixing her form.

"You need a little adjustment." Charcoal said. "May I?"

"Oh. Sure." Sophie said somewhat uneasy and unsure of what Charcoal was doing.

Charcoal placed both hands on Sophie's legs and pulled her down slightly to make her bend down more.

"Alright. Your legs are in perfect position. Now try squatting again then come back up. Ok?" Charcoal asked.

"Ok." Sophie said.

She squatted down as low as she felt was appropriate and rose back up.

"Now one more thing. Go back into the squatting position. Please?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie obeyed and squatted again. She was however caught off guard when Charcoal held her by the hips. Her body quickly flinched when he touched her.

"Now you see, what your doing in when you lower yourself you're actually putting a lot of weight on your ankles. This can cause serious problems if you keep this up. What you want to do is when you go down, is add a little bounce to it. This can alleviate the stress you're putting on your ankles." Charcoal said. "Just try it like this."

Charcoal made Sophie's body lightly bounce as she was squatted down.

"Hold on." Charcoal said.

He switched the positions of his hands and placed on hand behind her back on her lower back bone and the other hand directly below the navel. Sophie's heart beated hard and she took a sharp breath in surprise of where she was being touched. However she did not feel as if she was being violated. She knew Charcoal was only instructing her but she could not help but feel incredibly nervous at his touch.

"Now you try." Charcoal said.

Fighting great reluctance, she kneeled down again this time adding a bounce to her squat then coming back up with Charcoal's hands still in place.

"Good job." Charcoal complimented. "However, there's one more thing you're missing."

"What would that be?" Sophie said.

"When you go low enough to make your bounce, in order to minimize the pressure you put on your feet, you need to...um….t-tighten a certain muscle." Charcoal said.

"What muscle?" Sophie asked.

"Your…..your….*illegible mumble*" Charcoal mumbled something.

"What?" Sophie asked.

Charcoal mumbled it again and Sophie was still confused as to what he said.

"I'm sorry?" Sophie asked.

"...your….glutes." Charcoal said.

If Sophie wasn't embarrassed already, she was more than embarrassed now. Her face went completely scarlet and began to heat up again.

"W-W-Why must I d-do that?" Sophie asked with a shaky voice.

"To make your bounce more comfortable I guess. I'm just teaching you how I was taught. So...don't be mad please." Charcoal said.

Sophie took a loud gulp‚ tried to calm herself down and tightened her certain muscles.

"...So...did you do it?" Charcoal asked.

"...Just take this as a yes ok?" Sophie asked.

"Y-yeah sure." Charcoal said. "Now let's try this again shall we?"

Sophie squatted down again following everything Charcoal taught her and rose back up with his help.

"There we go. Good job Sophie." Charcoal complimented.

"Thanks." Sophie said. "So can I relax my ass now or are you just gonna keep your hands that close to it?"

"Wha- Come on!" Charcoal said. "I'm just instructing you!"

"Yeah I know. Don't worry. I know you aren't that kind of guy." Sophie said.

"But we're not done yet. Now for the fun part!" Charcoal said enthusiastically. "The spin!"

He removed his hands from her body and stood beside her.

"Now what you want to do is balance yourself on the ball of your foot. Then spin yourself around. Like this." Charcoal said.

He went on one foot and spun himself around‚ propelling himself to spin faster using his other leg to push himself into a faster rotation along with his hands held in front of him. He then held up one of his legs as he spun then put his leg back and stopped spinning.

"You try." Charcoal said.

Sophie tried to copy what Charcoal did. She went on one leg and balanced herself by the her foot and attempted to spin‚ but lost her balance and fell over. Charcoal was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Woah‚ Woah Sophie. Looks like you need some more help." Charcoal said.

He held her by her waist again and held her upright. Her back was on him so she moved forward so that they wouldn't touch.

"Don't be afraid Sophie. Just lay yourself on me." Charcoal said.

"O-ok." Sophie said.

She backed herself onto Charcoal so that he was now holding her in his arms. He reached his hands to Sophie's and held them to her abdomen. His arms were over her shoulders and to her‚ it felt like she was being cradled by the man she loved.

"Don't be so tense. Keep yourself straight but be relaxed alright?" Charcoal said with his head on her shoulder.

"Y-yes." Sophie said.

"Good. Now try spinning again. Don't worry. I'll do it with you so you won't fall." Charcoal said.

Together‚ the both spun around with Sophie having Charcoal as her support beam.

"Very good." Charcoal said.

Sophie's emotions were going ablaze even though Charcoal was oblivious to it. In addition to her spending a moment like this with her new crush‚ she was so close to them and they were practically cuddling. His innocent instruction and guidance was only a stronger drive for her to fall deeper in love with him. What he said earlier was true; many things cannot be expressed by words alone. And this moment was one of them.

"Now bring your leg up. As high as you can." Charcoal said.

Sophie began to lift up her leg but she couldn't bring it up to a sufficient height. So Charcoal decided to help once again. He moved his hands to her leg and her inner thigh. His hands being this close and personal made her heart flutter and her breathing faster.

"Ok now you just-" Charcoal was saying but his hand accidentally moved too far up her thigh.

"Ah!" Sophie gasped.

Charcoal stopped his hand going any further and tried to realize what he was doing.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Charcoal asked.

Charcoal then noticed that Sophie was literally burning up again. Her skin felt burning hot‚ her skin was red tinted again and her hair burned very violently. He realized that his actions not only madly flattered her‚ but they aroused her. He immediately removed his hands and back away from her.

"Oh no." Charcoal said in horror. "Sophie...I...I'm sorry for doing that. It wasn't my intention to make you feel like...that."

"No. No...please don't apologize. You were only being nice. I...I should've let you know before It got too out of hand." Sophie said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Please I don't want you to think of me as some pervert." Charcoal asked.

"_The things I'm thinking of right now‚ If anyone's a perv it's me."_ Sophie thought.

Setting aside her primal impulsive desires‚ she thought of something that could make them both happy.

"Well. There is one thing." Sophie said.

"Yes? Anything." Charcoal said.

"Well more like...a few things." Sophie said.

With that said‚ she raised both her arms in the air and looked to Charcoal.

"Pick me up." Sophie said.

"Pick you up?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes. Pick me up and twirl me around! I've seen ballet dancers do that all the time." Sophie said.

"Really?" Charcoal asked.

Sophie nodded her head.

"Ok. I'd... be glad to." Charcoal said. "Just stay still. Ok?'

"Mhm." Sophie agreed.

With that said‚ Charcoal backed up to give himself some room to do what Sophie asked.

He stood still then skipped his way to Sophie with light feet. With every skip‚ his feet fluttered like wings and his body spun while in the air.

When he was only a step away from Sophie‚ he pivoted behind her and gracefully picked her up by the waist and held her in the air.

Hahaha! Yeah! Dance with me!" Sophie cheered.

"You got it!" Charcoal said.

With her in his hands‚ rotated on his foot and kept dancing while holding her. He skipped once more then threw Sophie in the air‚ and caught her as if she was as light as a feather.

"Hehehe! Yay!" Sophie laughed.

Lastly‚ he held Sophie in his arms and balanced himself on the tip of his toe and stopped dancing. Sophie was still chuckling from the small amount of fun she had with Charcoal yet she was still burning up from what happened before. Sweat was perspirating from her skin and she was panting.

"That was fun. *pant*" Sophie panted.

"I'm glad you liked it. I really am." Charcoal said.

"But I don't think think I'm satisfied yet." Sophie said.

"What else would you want me to do?" Charcoal asked.

"...one...more thing..." Sophie said quietly.

She reached out her hand and placed it on Charcoal's cheek.

"...kiss me." Sophie said.

"...What?" Charcoal said in surprise.

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me." Sophie said. "This entire night. I was hoping something amazing would happen to me. Something that would make me being here worth it. Then I find...you. I have never felt so...amazed with a boy like I am with you...only you can calm this fire in me down."

Charcoal could hardly believe it himself. It was official. The girl of his dreams thought the same for him as he did for her.

"Just say you will...please. If anything...you deserve this. And just a peck on the cheek won't do." Sophie said.

Charcoal's hair shifted back into a rainbow pattern. He smiled and nodded his head as a yes.

"Of course." Charcoal said.

Sophie closed her eyes and her ruddy face puckered it's lips.

"Yes! Finally!" Stormy cheered back home. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Charcoal closed his eyes and leaned in to touch lips with Sophie. This was the climax of their time together. All the time they spent together has led up to this moment. Sophie has turned to truly care for Charcoal and completely fall in love with him. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Stormy shouted.

Charcoal and Sophie's were a breath away from finally touching.

"Char. I apologize in advance if this ends up burning you." Sophie whispered.

"Don't worry...I like the burn." Charcoal whispered.

Only one more movement to each other and they would kiss...but then.

The ringing of a generic ringtone snapped the two lovers from finally embracing their feelings.

"No!" Stormy said in defeat.

"_Damn it!" _Charcoal cursed in his mind with the shock cancelling his rainbow hair.

"_Fuck!" _Sophie cursed internally and the shock dropping her temperature back to normal.

Sophie reached in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone which was ringing.

"Oh shit! It's my mom!" Sophie said. "I'm sorry but I have to take this."

"It's alright. I understand." Charcoal said.

"But after this...let's finish what we started. Ok?" Sophie said.

"Yeah." Charcoal nodded.

"I'll be right back." Sophie said.

She left him and went into a secluded corner where she could have a private conversation with her mother. She answered the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hel-" Sophie answered.

"SOPHIE! WHERE. THE. HELL ARE YOU YOUNG LADY?! IT'S ALMOST 2 A.M! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME AT MIDNIGHT AT THE LATEST!" Sophie's mother yelled in anger.

"Yes but listen! A lot has happened and we were all-" Sophie pleaded with her mother.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU AT LEAST CALL OR TEXT MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS?!" Sophie's mother yelled as she transgressed into a complete rant on responsibility and safety.

Sophie sighed and pinched her forehead.

Back where Sophie left him‚ Charcoal picked a red flower from the park's garden area and stood by himself.

"Hey Sophie. This is for you. I thought this flower would look great on you. It would be a nice accessory! You could put it in your hair. Oh wait. Won't it burn? Or you could just put it in your dress. If...you want." Charcoal rehearsed what he would say to Sophie when she returned. "But. More importantly‚ I'd like to thank you for all the things we did tonight. It was the best date I ever had! Well the only date I ever had. And now I have something to tell you...I...I really...think highly of you. You're very funny‚ happy‚ comfortable to be around with and...beautiful. Especially beautiful. And I was hoping you'd feel the same way about me. Except for the beautiful part. I'd be more of a handsome fellow. Unless you think of me as a 'pretty' guy then‚ yeah. But what I'm trying to say...is that I have a crush on you and I would like for us to...go out again another time. As a couple."

Charcoal felt like his speech was good enough for Sophie to hear and relaxed himself with a deep breath.

"Ok. That's what I'll tell her." Charcoal said.

He could hear the loud yelling and shouts of an angry woman on a cell phone from where Sophie was.

"Man. Her mom sure does sound...'heated'." Charcoal joked.

"AND WHAT KIND OF DATE OF YOURS WOULD ALLOW THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR?! WHAT WAS HIS NAME!? THAT GUMDROP KID?!" Sophie's mother asked angrily.

"No! He wasn't my date!" Sophie said.

"What?" Sophie's mom stopped yelling and started to speak regularly. "Wasn't he the boy who you were going with?"

"Well that was the plan. But things didn't go as planned." Sophie said. "Gumdrop was already going out with a girl he really liked. And he didn't notice me. He didn't like me."

"...oh Sophie." Sophie's mother said with sympathy.

"...then I met someone else." Sophie said. "His name's Charcoal‚ Gumdrop's cousin. He was my date instead. He's so well mannered‚ chivalrous‚ funny‚ charming and talented. No one has treated me as good as he did. But then‚ Gumdrop and some other people in our group found out that I wasn't here for Charcoal only. Then they threatened to tell him if I stayed with him any longer. So Charcoal and I ran off. We talked‚ laughed‚ danced and he didn't try to take advantage of me or even try to kiss me without my consent." Sophie said affectionately of him.

"What are you saying?" Sophie's mother asked.

"Mom...I think...I'm in love." Sophie said. "I'm...actually in love. He's the greatest boy I've ever met. And...I love him. I really do."

Sophie's mother held a silent pause for a moment over the phone.

"Mom?" Sophie said.

"...I'm sorry to have interrupted you honey. He sounds great! You two have fun ok?" Sophie's mother said.

"Ok. Thanks mom for understanding." Sophie said.

"Call me when you're on your way home ok?" Sophie's mother said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

"See you soon." Sophie's mother said.

"Bye." Sophie said as she ended her call and put her phone away.

"_There. I said it. I love Charcoal Watterson."_ Sophie thought. "_And I'm glad he feels the same way about me."_

Sophie turned back around to go back to Charcoal and resume their moment. When she turned back however‚ she bumped into something hard and fell down.

"Ow! What the-?" Sophie opened her eyes to see what she ran into. The object in her sight made her heart sink and great fear set in.

Of all the people she would have hated to have hear that conversation‚ her worst fear came true. Charcoal was standing still and firm‚ with a flower in his hand.

"Charcoal? W-what are you doing here for?" Sophie asked nervously.

Charcoal did not answer and stayed still and stared at Sophie‚ with light tears in his eyes.

"...you...lied to me." Charcoal said quietly and in pain.

***Back Home***

Everybody in the room gasped when they saw that Charcoal heard Sophie's conversation and found out that he was lied to.

"Ohhhhh! He knows now! He knows now!" Stormy said. "She's gonna get it now!"

"Oh no. Dont be too hard on her Charcoal. She actually has feelings for you!" Sally said

"Doesn't matter now. He's probably so pissed at her." Carbon said.

"Uh oh. Drama bomb!" Sindy said.


	50. Chapter 50

_**YOOOOOO! Time to party! Time to head to da club! Pop dem bottles, (water bottles that is.) go out and smoke….each other in mario kart and go catch a hoe...nn pokemon on some old school Pokémon red and blue! Cuz its CHAPTER 50! What a milestone! The 50th chapter of my story. Like I said before many times, I appreciate all the support and love i've been getting for my story. Thank you all for the 8 months of continued support! (8 months? Wow! Almost been a year!) I only hope that I did the characters in my story justice. Any OC's that belong to others, i hope that I wrote for them their correct personality or gave them a new personality which suits who they are and that my writing is doing some sort of good for others. Be it an inspiration to try writing yourself or giving you a little laugh in life or anything. Just something that can help other people, because if a story doesn't do that, then it has no reason to exist. But enough with this gratuitous crap. Let's get on with the chapter! **_

Amazing how a moment can go from magical, to disastrous as easily as it began. Charcoal was having the greatest adventure of his life and was living any teenage boy's dream of a date with his crush. That was until he discovered the deceitful truth behind it all.

"Charcoal? How- how long were you listening?" Sophie asked getting up from the ground.

Charcoal's gaze was set on Sophie. His warm and loving eyes were no longer existent. His stare was more cold and scrutinizing, finally seeing past the facade of love and into what he thought was her true character.

"Charcoal….Please don't look at me like that." Sophie pleaded.

"...why?" Charcoal asked quietly.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Sophie said.

"Why?" Charcoal asked again‚ louder.

"Please don't be-" Sophie said.

"Answer my question!" Charcoal demanded‚ clenching the flower in his hand.

With nothing to say that would calm Charcoal‚ Sophie was left with no choice but to tell him her initial intentions for going out with him.

"I...Ok well...the day I asked you out‚ I tried to talk to Gumdrop. Amy didn't let me in so I tried going home. Then you...were walking and when you told me that there was this date everyone was doing...I asked you out so that...I could be closer to Gumdrop." Sophie said‚ confessing herself to Charcoal.

Charcoal kept staring at her‚ unresponsive to what she said.

"But once I got to know you more‚ I actually started...having feelings for you! I swear!" Sophie said. "You heard what I said. How i feel for you‚ has never been this intense with anyone else! I can't fake this!"

Sophie tried to be sincere in apologizing and in convincing him that her feelings were true.

"Just listen. I was nervous‚ confused I..I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think anything through. I was stupid to think I could just try using you to get what I wanted." Sophie said. "But...I'm glad I did. Tonight was the best fun I've had in years and you're the reason for that! No one else‚ just you!"

Charcoal showed some response to this by looking away from her. Sophie began to walk up to him.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I am so...sorry for that. But you know how I feel for you‚" Sophie tried to touch Charcoal's cheek. "I love yo-"

"Dont!" Charcoal shouted as the flower snapped apart from it's stem because of his grip. "...you...touch me."

Sophie retracted her hand from the anger Charcoal expressed.

"Don't say another word. No I'm sorry, no forgive me, no I was confused, none of that crap…..Don't take me for an idiot." Charcoal spoke as he held back from venting out his feelings. "...did you think I didn't find out?"

Sophie was alarmed at what Charcoal said. Did he already know from the beginning? The answer is….yes. He knew that she always felt affection for Gumdrop, when she suddenly shifted to himself he knew something was unusual. Hours ago when they met at the Watterson house, He could see how she sinfully admired his cousin. Returning to the restaurant, He was not far enough that he couldn't tell what was being said or what was happening. He knew that Gumdrop and Deejay were talking her down on her secret. He simply acted like he didn't know any better.

"I...knew that it would come to this. Did you really believe I didn't see what was happening? The way you looked at him? The way they looked at you? The way you treated me at first acting like I didnt exist?" Charcoal said.

"What?! He knew?!" Stormy asked surprised.

"Hold on. So he knew that she was playing him, yet he still…..what?!" Carbon said confused.

"You thought you could just use me as your little servant boy‚ and I would just be stupidly blinded by how I felt for you. Then when you get found out‚ you completely flip the script and try to act like you liked me?!" Charcoal said in an angry tone.

"But I di-" Sophie tried to plead with him.

"Acting all sad‚ scared and helpless and expect me to be there to pick you up from the hole you've dug yourself in?! Then when I asked what was going on with you‚ hoping you'd finally cut the bullshit and fess up‚ you make up another lie and blame my friends?!" Charcoal shouted more grief into Sophie's heart.

"Now I know you're asking yourself. Why? Why would I let this go on? Why would I just let you use me like this? Why would I act as If everything was perfect and nothing was wrong? Why I would I let you dig so deep into my heart and hurt me like this?!" Charcoal turned himself away from Sophie‚ not wanting to see her. "I...I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to know what I knew about you‚ even though it was the truth. I hoped that I could just look past this‚ and somehow... somehow I would be able to prove myself wrong. I thought that If I acted nice and dumb enough and tried hard enough to show you who I really am‚ tell you my passion and let you into my heart‚ you would change."

"I was really was stupid. The complete idiot who fell for you hard enough to lie to himself." Charcoal turned back to her with tears rolling down his face.

Finally‚ regret and remorse set into Sophie's heart. The pain she could see inside Charcoal was bad enough‚ but not as harsh compared to the thought of him having to let that wound on his heart fester and grow worse with every moment he spent with her‚ knowing he was living in a false sense of love.

"Here." Charcoal threw the flower to Sophie's feet. "Let it burn up in your head."

With that, he turned to run away from the park. Sophie tried to catch up to him but tripped and fell upon the ground with a scraped knee. As she winced in pain, she could see Charcoal leaving her view of sight.

"Charcoal! Charcoal please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sophie screamed. "Charcoal!...Charcoal..."

He was now out of her view and gone off to who knows where. She laid on the ground on her knees‚ crying because she would never find forgiveness for her wrongdoings.

"_No. No no no no no. Why did this have to happen? No!" _Sophie thought pounding her fist on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Sophie said quietly.

"That isn't enough." A voice said nearby her.

She quickly looked for the source of the voice and saw Amy‚ Gumdrop‚ Marmalade and Deejay.

"Guys?" Sophie uttered.

"We heard everything...everything." Amy said.

"So he actually knew all this time. Even I couldn't tell." Gumdrop said

"...leave me alone." Sophie said looking away from them

A certain ghost of black and orange attire slowly walked away from her friends with her expression was covered by her hair and unusually silent.

"Marmalade?" Deejay said but Marmalade did not respond.

"Just leave please….go to Charcoal...I wish I never came." Sophie said.

Marmalade stood over Sophie‚ with an eerie mood around her.

"..get up." Marmalade said.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Get. Up." Marmalade said more seriously.

Sophie looked into Marmalade's face and saw cold and distasteful eyes beaming down on her. She feared what would happen if she did not obey her commands and stood back up to her feet‚ wincing a bit from her scraped knee.

"Why...did you tell me to get up?" Sophie asked.

"...so I won't beat you while you're down!" Marmalade shouted with her eyes changing to a hot and furious rage.

Sophie was handed a crushing punch to the jaw by Marmalade. She flew back on the ground with her cheek beginning to bruise.

***Back Home***

"Woah!" Everyone said.

"She punched the shit out of her!" Marissa said.

***In the park***

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Marmalade screamed.

She went to the ground and punched her in her face.

"M-Marmalade!" Deejay exclaimed‚ shocked at her behavior.

"Marmalade! Please stop!" Amy pleaded.

Marmalade screamed raising her fist to punch Sophie again and bringing it down with great force.

"You lying little bitch! You stupid fucking asshole!" Marmalade kept punching her in the face repeatedly. Sophie tried to cover her face with her hands but it showed little assistance.

"You expect us to feel fucking sorry for you?! You had the audacity to join us just so you could ruin my brother's date‚ then you lie to my cousin?! He's practically another brother to me!" Marmalade screamed. "You think you can just try to play with Charcoal's emotions and think you won't be found out at all?! You really are fucking stupid!"

"After all he did for you‚ all the effort he put into making you happy‚ you try to disgrace him like this?! I can't believe I even stood up for you! You lied to him! You lied to me‚ you lied to everyone!" Marmalade shouted and went to using both of her fists to beat her.

Deejay ran to Marmalade to try and break up this fight.

"Marmalade! Stop it!" Deejay said trying to grab her arm. She however accidentally elbowed him on his stomach as she senselessly pounded on Sophie. He felt as if he could do nothing but watch her fight.

"Take your hands off your face so I can break it!" Marmalade screamed in fury.

***Back Home***

"Marmalade...Stop." Skye said in disbelief of her younger sister's malice.

"She's trying to kill her..." Ranae said with her hands over her mouth.

Even Carnie was surprised at Marmalade. She has never seen her fight before, in fact Marmalade has never fought anyone in her life until now.

Belle was getting an unsettling feeling watching this happen.

"Tell her... .." Belle began to tear up. "Tell her to stop hurting her! She hurt her enough!"

"I...can't." Scrapper said in as much shock as everyone else.

***In the park***

Marmalade brought both her fist together to bring them both down on Sophie. Before she could land another blow‚ Gumdrop sent out one of his energy claw arms to grab her hands.

"Marmalade! That's enough." Gumdrop ordered.

Marmalade struggled to get her hands free and one hand slipped out to punch Sophie again. Gumdrop sent another arm to grab Marmalade's other hand. Gumdrop dragged her away from Sophie but she started to use her feet to stomp on her. Gumdrop sent two more arms to seize both of her legs.

"Let go of me!" Marmalade shouted at Gumdrop. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm not finished yet!"

Marmalade tried her best to break free from the claws grip but they held her tightly. She even tried phasing through them but even that didn't work.

"Marmalade! Calm down!" Gumdrop said.

"No! Tell her to try to actually fight back this time! Or else I'll punch her harder!" Marmalade said. "Fuck you! I hope i broke your nose‚ your teeth and your fucking skull! I hope that waiter comes to get you first! Just fucking die!"

"Marmalade!" Gumdrop shouted.

"What?!" Marmalade shouted back at her brother.

"Listen to what you're saying! This isn't you!" Gumdrop said.

Marmalade breathed like an animal and looked more like one too. All she could think about was venting out all of her anger and exacting her justice. But she could feel the look of everyone on her. They were scared‚ concerned‚ and uneasy about her actions; especially Deejay. Her breathing settled and calmed herself down. Gumdrop released her seeing that she was now calm.

"We need to find Charcoal." Gumdrop said seriously.

"You're...right." Marmalade said.

Deejay was by Sophie who still had her hands over her face.

"I'm... sorry it had to come to that." Deejay said to Sophie.

He went back to his friends and left Sophie on the ground.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Deejay asked Gumdrop.

"I know this may not sound smart‚ but we need to split up. That's the fastest way we can find Charcoal." Gumdrop said.

"Ok. Then where should we meet if we find him or not?" Deejay asked.

"We meet...at the carnival. In half an hour we'll meet at the carnival‚ whether we find him or not." Gumdrop said.

"Ok. But what about...her?" Deejay asked referring to Sophie.

Gumdrop looked at Sophie who was still covering her face on the ground. He held no more resentment in his heart for her and instead was filled with pity.

"...She'll be ok. Once we find Charcoal‚ we'll be back for her." Gumdrop said. "Me and Amy will search from the high ground while you and Marmalade look around the streets and ask anyone you see if they've seen him."

They nodded their heads to began their search and Deejay and Marmalade ran along the sidewalk.

"Come on Amy." Gumdrop said.

Amy held onto Gumdrop and he sent one of his claw arms to the rooftop of a building and reeled them upwards to the roof.

With them gone, Sophie stayed on the ground in deep shame and guilt. Streams of blood and water leaked from her face as she cried and bled. The now crushed and ruined flower was her only companion, both sharing their now ruined beauty.

Deejay and Marmalade ran on the streets as they searched for their friend.

"Deejay!" Marmalade said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been too quick to denounce what you and Gumdrop thought. You were right. If I had just listened-"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Well find Charcoal so don't worry." Deejay said.

"I hope your right." Marmalade said.

Far above them‚ Gumdrop was posted on the roof of a very tall building scanning the view for any sight of his lost cousin. He took a inhaled deep to pick up any scent of Charcoal he could. His eyes were red with his ShadowThourne powers active.

"Do you smell anything?" Amy asked.

"90% your perfume." Gumdrop said.

"Oh. Sorry." Amy said.

"No its alright. I just need to concentrate." Gumdrop said.

_"Charcoal. Where are you man?" _Gumdrop thought. "_I just need to single out Charcoal's presence from everything else."_

He focused deeply on the distinct scent of Charcoal. Amongst all the other smells‚ he singled out just that one. His sense of sight and smell began to intertwine

"I think I tracked him." Gumdrop said.

"You did?" Amy asked.

"Yeah‚ This is freaky. I can...see trails." Gumdrop said.

"You can see trails?" Amy asked.

"A lot of them." Gumdrop said.

In his sight‚ the roads and ways were paved with streaks of color‚ and with each color he recognized them with a distinctive scent. Every color was slightly different and unique in relation to the smell they had identified. His eyes caught a very light grey streak of color. His nose recognized that color with Charcoal's scent.

"_There it is!_" Gumdrop thought.

Now that he found his trail‚ he ignored all other trails and focused on the one.

He extended a claw arm to grab a building 50ft across from them.

"Come on." Gumdrop said.

Amy held onto Gumdrop and he pulled themselves off the building onto the next.

"Gumdrop. Why not just teleport there?" Amy asked.

"I know this isn't the right moment to make jokes but‚ this is just so much more fun." Gumdrop said.

***In the park***

In the reflection from the pool of water off a fountain, Sophie looked at her bloodied, beaten and bruised face. Her cheeks were puffed from the punches, her lip was gashed and oozing red and her eyes were blackened, swollen and severely bruised. Her nose still had stains of blood which flowed from her her nostrils to her lips. The detesting look of herself sunk into her heart, she hated what she saw. Not her injuries, but herself.

He cupped water into her hands and splashed it onto her face to wash off the blood. She ran the water over her face, eyes, nose and mouth; spitting out bloody water on the ground from her cut tongue and mouth.

She walked back to and sat on the lone bench where she was last with the person she hurt more than she blood was now washed off but the cuts, bruises and scars were left. Her hair was burning in a low fueled glow, she was silent, staring at her feet with her mind blank.

"_What's wrong with me?_" Sophie said to herself. "_Why?...why would I cause all this?_"

Her mind flashed back to her beating just a few moments ago.

"_You expect us to feel fucking sorry for you?!" _The hateful words ran through Sophie's mind.

_"You think you can just try to play with Charcoal's emotions and think you won't be found out at all?! You really are fucking stupid!" _

_"Fuck you! I hope i broke your nose‚ your teeth and your fucking skull!_

_"Just fucking die!"_

At this moment‚ the hateful words that rang through her mind dragged her lower into disparity and self guilt.

"...she's right." Sophie spoke. "I was stupid to think nothing bad would've happened."

Her felt her face which was still very sore and tender.

"And I probably deserved this." Sophie said. "Is there...anything I can even do?"

She looked up to the sky. It was still beautifully illuminated as if the stars were trying to either cheer her spirits up or mock her.

"I want to be with him...I would do anything to let him know I'm sorry...anything." Sophie said.

Sophie made her wish to the celestial bodies above‚ praying that it would come true.

A thud was heard behind the bench. She turned around to see what it was.

"Wha-?" Sophie said at the sudden sound.

Her vision was suddenly masked and she felt something covering her head and mouth. She was alarmed by the sudden interruption and tried to struggle out of the bag over her head. She felt her throat being choked and constricted by the assailants arm.

Her head grew foggy and disoriented as she was losing air‚ her eyes grew heavy as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Char...coal...help." Sophie choked out pleads of help in her last breaths.

Seconds later‚ she lost consciousness and passed out.

"...sleep tight...mon petit fleur de feu." A man said with a thick french accent.

***Gumdrop and Amy***

Gumdrop was transversing through with his energy claw arms grappling onto buildings and propelling him though the skies.

"_Spiderman. Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can." _Gumdrop sang in his head.

"You look like you're enjoying this." Amy said.

"Hell yeah I am! This feels just like how they do it on _Attack on Titan_‚ or _Spiderman_‚ or _Tarzan_!" Gumdrop said.

"Watch out!" Amy shouted.

Gumdrop was about to crash into a building as he wasn't paying attention.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Gumdrop said.

Before bracing himself for impact‚ he had a rush of a daring spirit running through him.

He sped himself forward and teleported him and Amy past the building they were doomed to crash into. His claw arms grabbed another building to swing himself forward and dodge any obstacles with acrobatic displays and dexterity.

"Awwww yeah! This kicks ass!" Gumdrop shouted.

"How are you this good with it?!" Amy asked.

"No clue!" Gumdrop said. "Screw teleporting! I've got thi-" Gumdrop plopped face first onto the side of a building.

He slowly slid down the wall until he landed on the ground. Luckily since Amy was a ghost, she wasn't harmed when they impacted and simply phased through him.

"You should've been paying attention." Amy said.

"I thought I had it. Oww." Gumdrop said rubbing his face.

"We can't goof off like this anyway. Do you still sense Charcoal?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Hey! We're close!" Gumdrop said.

He got up and turned a corner into an alley way. The colored trail and the scent got stronger as he ran down the path.

"Charcoal!" Gumdrop shouted.

He could see the color being strongest on what looked to him like a mass on the ground. He feared the worst, for it looked unmoving and dead.

"Char!" Gumdrop made it to the mass and crouched to grab it.

To his bittersweet relief, the source of Charcoal's scent was not him, but his suit jacket. It was thrown on the ground and had evidence of being stomped on, as well as crushing Scrapper's spy insect.

"He left his jacket." Gumdrop said.

"Oh no. You can't sense him anywhere else?" Amy asked.

"No. This was the only thing. Damn!" Gumdrop cursed.

"...Should we go back to the others now? It's been around 30 minutes already." Amy said.

"...Yeah. I guess so." Gumdrop said.

"We'll find him Gumdrop. I know we will." Amy said.

"I hope." Gumdrop said, holding Charcoal's suit jacket.

***Deejay and Marmalade***

After conducting their own search, the two also came with no leads or hints as to his location.

"Nothing." Deejay sighed.

"No no no no no no no." Marmalade repeated frantically. "We can't find him anywhere! He's lost, he isn't answering his phone, he might've been kidnapped or worse!"

"Dont talk like that! He'll be ok." Deejay said.

"It's all that bitch Sophie's fault! None of this would've happened if it weren't for her!" Marmalade said.

"Marms. You taught her a lesson she will never forget, so no need to keep being angry over her." Deejay said.

"No she deserved worse!" Marmalade retorted.

"What else could have you done?" Deejay asked.

"I dont fucking know! Maybe pull out her hair and force feed it to her!" Marmalade said.

"Her hair is fire." Deejay said.

"So?!" Marmalade said.

"I know how you feel, trust me I do. But you can't lash out like that. It isnt a good look." Deejay said.

"Yeah but….I just can't let that go so easily." Marmalade said.

"I know. But right now we need to focus on Charcoal and try to find him." Deejay said holding Marmalade's shoulders. "Let's meet up with everyone else at the carnival ok?"

"...Yeah ok." Marmalade said giving a hug to Deejay. "Im sorry."

***The Carnival***

The carnival sat near a port above a large lake. Even at this late night, the carnival was still open, yet nearly vacant. Despite that the lights were shining, and the rides and attractions were still operational including a large ferris wheel.

Deejay and Marmalade made it to the entrance of the carnival looking at the rides to pass the time.

"Carnival looks great." Deejay said.

"Too bad we couldn't enjoy it." Marmalade said.

"Hmm? Hey look!" Deejay said.

He saw and pointed to Gumdrop and Amy running to them, with Gumdrop holding Charcoal's suit jacket.

"Guys!" Marmalade yelled to them.

"Did you find anything?" Gumdrop asked as he stopped running.

"No man. We asked around, hell we even asked if Koji saw anything but then he just pulled out $500 and said he had no idea who we were." Deejay said.

"Oh. My bad." Gumdrop said.

"Whats that?" Marmalade asked Gumdrop.

"It's...Charcoals." Gumdrop said.

Marmalade's fears rose seeing Charcoal's missing piece of clothing.

"God damn it! Where the hell is he?!" Marmalade yelled.

"Watch your mouth Ms. Watterson." Someone said close to them.

They turned to the entrance booth and found a familiar face seated in the booth.

"I know your parents remember?" Larry said in the booth.

"Mr. Needlemeyer!" Everyone said.

"Nice to meet you boys and girls again." Larry said.

"What are you doing here?" Gumdrop asked.

"I just got a job here too." Larry said.

"Do you have no free time?" Deejay asked.

"Bills to pay kid. Bills to pay." Larry said. "Wait, aren't there more of you?"

"Yes!" Gumdrop went up to the booth to talk to Larry.

Have you seen Charcoal?! You know the kid about this tall, green skin and afro?" Gumdrop asked Larry.

"Ummmm….hmmmm. There's been a lot of people coming through here." Larry said trying to think.

"Agh! Come on! He's like 60 years old! Theres no way he'd remember anything like that." Marmalade said frustrated.

"...wait. Hold on! I do remember something now! A kid matching your description passed through here. Yes, he was green skinned, afro and he seemed really down." Larry said.

"Charcoal's here?!" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes! Yes! Stop yelling." Larry said.

They ran into the amusement park immediately after hearing that Charcoal may be there.

"Hey wait! You need to buy a ticket to get in!" Larry shouted from the booth.

Gumdrop was leading his friends with his sight and scent powers to see Charcoal's scent trail.

"He's right here!" Gumdrop said.

They were going towards the far end of the park. Gumdrop kept following the trail bumping into and pushing away the few that were there. As he kept moving‚ the trail's color got thicker and the scent got stronger.

In their sight‚ the saw a pier which stretched from the mainland over the lake. Two figures appeared sitting by the edge looking at the water. One of them was very familiar to them with his big puffy hair.

"There he is!" Marmalade said in happy surprise.

"Charcoal!" Gumdrop shouted.

They all stopped running seeing that Charcoal was finally found. He however did not acknowledge them and stayed seated watching the water.

"Charcoal. We've been looking for you! Why'd you just leave like that?" Deejay asked.

"We were worried sick!" Marmalade said.

He kept silent and seemingly ignored them. He stayed cold and still until he at last spoke.

"...thanks for finding my coat." Charcoal said with no drive or life in his voice. "You saw what happened...Didn't you?"

"Yeah‚ we did." Deejay said.

"Then you know...that I knew." Charcoal said.

"Char. I'm sorry abou-" Gumdrop was saying.

"No don't. It wasn't your fault. I knew from the beginning that she was playing me. But I acted totally ignorant to it all." Charcoal said.

"Then why?" Amy asked. "If you knew she was using you‚ why did you try so hard to forget it?"

"...because... because of what I see from you guys." Charcoal said.

"For a long time‚ I've seen the fun you guys have had with each other. Deejay almost died and got to spend two weeks with the girl he liked since forever. Gumdrop has you as a great friend‚ weapon and girlfriend." Charcoal said to Amy.

Amy and Gumdrop blushed slightly at Charcoal's mention of them being a possible couple.

"Oh. Maybe not "girlfriend" but still very close. Anyway...I guess I was just jealous. I had a crush and she didn't even notice me or knew that I existed. You guys never had that problem. I just watched her from a distance and hoped that we'd end up together somehow even though I knew she liked you at first Gumdrop. When she asked me out...It was a dream come true! Me! Of all people. I just felt so happy. The entire night I tried to be the best example of a man I could be...and none of it mattered." Charcoal said.

"Don't talk like that! You acted great tonight‚ any girl would be lucky to have you. Screw Sophie." Marmalade said.

"...speaking of her‚ where is she? She isn't with you guys?" Charcoal asked

"Lying on the ground bleeding from what I did to her!" Marmalade said holding her fist.

"Oh...hehehe. I knew you'd do something like that." Charcoal chuckled slightly.

"So...in the end...all I wanted was what you guys had. I wanted to see how it felt to have a girl who liked you‚ even if it wasn't true." Charcoal's voice began to crack. "I knew this would hurt me...but I didn't know it would hurt this much." He held in cries and shakes within his voice escaped from his throat. He wiped his eyes from tears to hide his sorrow.

He slowly turned to his friends‚ eyes watered with a face smile on his face.

"I don't even know what love is." Charcoal said.

***Back Home***

Stormy‚ Skye‚ Sally‚ Ranae‚ Belle‚ Sindy and Marissa had tears running down their faces seeing how Charcoal was.

*sniffle* "Poor kid." Sally said.

"Are you really crying over this? Come on." Carbon said.

"Shut up girl push up." Sally said.

"He didn't deserve this‚" Marissa cried "he deserves so much better."

"What a bunch of cry babies." Carnie said not affected in the slightest by this sad moment.

"Where's your heart?!" Marissa yelled.

Stormy grabbed Scrapper's crystal ball and held it to her chest.

"Oh Charcoal! Don't pay that girl no mind! I'd go out with you!" Stormy said.

Everyone turned heads and stared at Stormy for what she just said.

"What?" Stormy said.

"Isn't he your first cousin?" John asked.

"Well yeah. But not by blood." Stormy said.

"What? Really?" John asked.

"Um yeah. His dad is my dad's adopted brother. They're not related like that." Stormy said.

"Ooooohh! That explains a lot." John said. "...but it still sounds wrong."

"Not as wrong as the rumors of incest that went around in middle school." Stormy said.

"Ugh don't remind me of that crap." Carbon said remembering what Stormy was talking about.

"Oh yeah. I almost stopped talking to you guys when I heard you and Marissa might've had a thing for each other." John said to Carbon.

"I said don't remind me." Carbon said.

"Although it was _quite _convincing." John said.

"Um...Carbon. What is he talking about?" Sally said.

"N-nothing." Carbon said.

"Someone got a picture of him and Marissa." Skye said.

"Skye. Dont." Carbon said seriously.

"Kissing." Skye said.

"Skye!" Carbon shouted.

"On the mouth." Skye taunted Carbon.

"Ugh! Shut up about that! It was one time‚ mom made me kiss her on the cheek for her birthday then she turned around and I accidentally got her on her lips! Then someone took a picture-" Carbon tried to defend his credibility on what happened.

Carnie chuckled indicating it was her who took the picture when she was younger.

"Then posted it at school! It was worse than when everyone saw me and Skye in a bath together!" Carbon said.

"What?!" Sally said.

"Not like that! We were like 2 years old!" Carbon said.

"I don't know why you freaked out so much. It wasn't THAT bad." Marissa said.

"You actually enjoyed it?!" Carbon asked in shock.

"Ehhh." Marissa said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god I'm living with a family full of inbreeders." Sally said turning away from everyone else.

"Sally don't assume that!" Carbon said.

"It's not an assumption if you know it." Sally said.

"If it makes you feel better‚ I thought for the longest time that Carnie liked Gumdrop." Marissa said.

"What?! Eww!" Carnie said in disgust.

"Yep. It just seemed obvious. Mean girl‚ nice guy trying to be your friend. It just seemed to work." Marissa said.

"Your sick." Carnie said.

"Tell that to all the guys who shipped you two back at school."

"They what us?" Carnie asked.

"They shipped you. They wrote little stories of how you'd two get together‚ drew pictures and all that." Marissa said.

"That's...the most disturbing thing I've ever heard." Carnie said.

"Stop!" Sally shouted. "Stop talking about what sister would go with what brother!" Sally said.

"What is everyone talking about?" Belle innocently asked.

"Nothing Belle. Come here." Sally held Belle in her arms. "You shouldn't be exposed to this."

"How did we all get from Charcoal to the subject of incest?" Sindy asked.

"I don't know." Ranae said.

***On the pier***

"Guys. Thank you." Charcoal said. "I know you were looking out for me all night‚ you watched my back‚ made sure I was alright with her. I can't thank you guys enough."

"But...there's something you should know Charcoal." Gumdrop said. "Since we've been watching Sophie‚ I noticed something."

"Oh yeah? What?" Charcoal asked.

"At first we could tell that Sophie was lying through her teeth. But then‚ over time she actually changed." Gumdrop said "She actually began to feel affectionate for you. Her feelings grew towards you‚ she stopped lying and she wanted to stay close to you."

"So your defending her now?" Charcoal asked.

"No. I'm just saying what I saw. As much as I hate to say it...I was wrong. I know how love looks and how it smells. She was telling the truth back there. She loves you." Gumdrop said.

Charcoal raised his head and stared directly at Gumdrop.

"...if that 'love' is something that can just switch that easily from one person to another‚ I don't want any part of it." Charcoal said to Gumdrop's face. "She can shove it up her you know what for all I care."

His statement was like a cold blast of wind to his friends. He denounced love and the possibility of there ever being any for him with another person.

"_Charcoal." _Gumdrop thought.

"_He's not even hurting anymore... he's numbed out. Just over this?" _Marmalade thought.

They had never seen Charcoal seem so cold and bitter. His cheery and free nature had vanished‚ like his affection.

"That's all I have to say." Charcoal said.

"Oh you poor youth." A man sitting beside him said. He had a very baggy and thick coat on covering him all the way to his feet.

Charcoal turned to the man who was also sitting above the water by him.

"A misguided boy confused by his emotions‚ what a shame." He said‚ with a familiar accent.

"What do you know?" Charcoal said sternly to the stranger.

"Oh...many things Mr. Watterson." He said.

He moved himself from the edge of the pier and stood up. Walking past Charcoal and his friends‚ they could feel that something was not right about this man.

"How do you know my name?" Charcoal asked.

"You tried so hard to prove to your little fire flower how gentleman like you were. How pitiful. Just like the rest if you Watterson children." He said full of spite and bitterness.

Charcoal's heart paced in nervous fear of how this man knew these things.

"Who the hell are you?! How do you know us?!" Charcoal asked in fearful fury.

"Silly ignorant child. You should've all died long ago." He said.

The man forcefully removed his cloak‚ showing the worst sight imaginable by the teens. A pink flamingo‚ holding a girl with a black bag over her head by the neck.

"se souvenir de moi?" The flamingo said.

*gasp* "It's you!" Charcoal shouted. Gumdrop and his friends reacted the same way in absolute shock.

***Back home***

"Ahhhh! It's him!" Belle yelled.

"Oh my god he found them!" Ranae yelled.

***On the pier***

"rappelez-vous d'elle?" He removed the hood from the girls head‚ showing Sophie unconscious with her bruised and beaten face.

"S...sophie." Charcoal uttered.

Her eyes fluttered open and Sophie began to regain her awareness.

"Uh...what happened?" Sophie said half conscious.

She felt the arm around her neck‚ crushing her throat. She struggled to breathe and realized everyone else in front of her‚ including Charcoal.

"Charcoal...egh..." Sophie choked as she was being constricted.

"I found this petite fleur all alone‚ and look‚" He used his free hand to touch her face. "She has been ruined. What fool would leave a delicate petal like this?"

Charcoal felt a surge of emotion run through him from the fear and anger of seeing that man with her.

"Let go of her!" Charcoal shouted.

"Oh? I thought you didn't care for her anymore." He said.

"Help. Help me...please." Sophie said.

"Oh Mr. Watterson. You should've seen how your ghost friend harmed this one. Any longer and her face could not have been recognized." He said. "She was so sincere and regretful for hurting you so. She wanted nothing more than to be with you‚ then I came to grant her wish. You two are now together."

He tightened his grip around Sophie's throat making her choke on a cough.

"But sadly‚ it seems that Charcoal does not have any love for you any longer. What bitter sorrow." He said.

"Stop hurting her! Who the hell are you?! Why are you following us?! What kind of guy has such a hard on for some kids?! Is you getting in trouble with work a reason to stalk us?!" Charcoal retorted.

"Fool. You do not understand. I am not here because of a job. No‚ I am here for a higher purpose." The flamingo said.

"Higher purpose? Are you a hitman?! You were sent by the Simi-8's weren't you?!" Gumdrop asked furiously.

"Simi-8's?...never heard of them." He said.

"What?! Your...what?! Then what are you?!" Gumdrop asked.

"That is irrelevant." He said ignoring his question. "Besides why must you care? Why do any of you care? She has deceived you all am I correct?"

He looked to Marmalade and stretched an evil grin on his face.

"And you. You have more resentment and hatred for her more than anyone. Don't you?" He asked.

"Shut up…" Marmalade said in fear of him.

"Dont deny it. You couldn't have done what you did to her without it. You didn't just want to hurt her, you wanted to see her….suffer. This is justice then, isn't it?" He asked, playing with Marmalade's thoughts.

"No! I never wanted any of this!" Marmalade said.

"Oh yes you did. In fact all of you do. You all hold some shred of hate in your hearts for this girl, it grew and grew into a death wish for her. You all know it's true." He said.

"You know in some cultures‚ interfering and meddling with ones heart and integrity is the worst of offenses. Even murder is second to is what this girl has done yes? She not only abused your love‚ but your friendship and your heart. Your soft tender heart." The man said to Charcoal.

Charcoal couldn't stand having the man talk to him as if he knew all his feelings. However the opposite was true. Whether he knew it or not‚ after finding out of Sophie's deceit he had something in his heart that he never thought he would have for her; hatred. Deep inside him‚ he began to hold a strong grudge for her. Even in this moment he felt a very small sensation seeing Sophie now captured...satisfaction. Justice. A price paid.

"I believe there is an old saying 'An eye for an eye'..." He said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a razor blade. He placed it over Sophie's heart above her right breast.

***Back home***

"He pulled out a knife!" Carbon yelled.

"She's dead!" Marissa said.

***At the pier***

"And a heart for a heart." He said.

Sophie's heart jumped feeling the cold cutting steel prick at her chest.

"Sophie!" Charcoal shouted.

She began to scream and struggled to escape his grasp. He held her tighter and pressed the knife on her flesh harder‚ piercing through the skin and leaking blood.

"The more you struggle‚ the faster you'll die." He whispered to Sophie as she feared death.

"Let go of her! Now!" Gumdrop shouted.

"Or what? I know of your abilities and how fast you could've saved her. Yet you all just sit there‚ and watch. Why?" The flamingo asked. "If any of you truly give a damn about this girl‚ stop me right now."

Gumdrop‚ Amy‚ Marmalade and Deejay all felt something very strong in their chest. An overwhelming sense of fear. So great that it nearly paralyzed them and halted any kind of movement.

"_What's going on?" _Amy thought.

"_Why can't I move? I feel too nervous to even breathe.." Deejay thought._

_"I feel so..." Gumdrop thought_

_"Scared." Marmalade thought_

"Hmhmhm." He laughed. "I see. Your fate is sealed then."

"P-please...dont hurt me..." Sophie begged and cried.

"_Why can't I move? I could just teleport right now...I-I'm...fucking afraid..." _Gumdrop thought.

***Back Home***

"Don't just sit there! Do something!" Stormy shouted into the crystal ball.

***At the pier***

"This is the end for you little girl." He said.

Sophie's eyes filled with tears and she breathed feeling absolute horror.

"_No...I'm going to die...I'm going to die..."_ Sophie thought.

She looked at her friends who were frozen in their fears‚ crying even more as they may be the last thing she may see.

"Guys...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...*sob* I'm so sorry everyone... I never wanted... You have all been great friends to me. I just wish... I never lied to you..." Sophie said in tears.

"Hm. I was expecting more fruitful last words...but oh well." He said.

He slowly brought the knife back with a grip to thrust it into Sophie's chest. Everyone was still too terrified to move and had no choice but to watch.

"_...no... No...NOO!" _Charcoal thought.

As the assassin proceeded to pierce Sophie's chest‚ Charcoal broke the fear which trapped him and ran to grab the man's hand with the knife.

"Let go of her now!" Charcoal demanded as he struggled with the man. As they wrestled‚ Sophie managed to free herself from the man's arm. She ran to the comfort of everyone else and watched Charcoal fight for dominance.

"Sophie run! Get away now guys! Go now!" Charcoal said. "Get the cops! Anyone! Just go!"

Sophie was amazed that even after it seemed as though she was hated‚ Charcoal still cared enough to risk himself for her.

"Grr...ignorant boy! She was going to be my only victim! Now you shall all pay!" The man said.

"What right do you have to decide who dies?! Nothing is deserving of death!" Charcoal argued.

"Why help her? She-" He was saying.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care what she did to me! I knew she wasn't being honest but I still went with it! She's my responsibility and I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Charcoal said.

"Hmph. So that is how you truly feel." He said.

"_He's fighting for her...while we can't even move." _Deejay thought.

"_We've got to help him!" _Gumdrop thought.

"_If he can do it‚ so can we!" _Marmalade thought.

"_I'll stop him!" _Amy thought.

With their confidence now revived‚ they attempted to help Charcoal fend off the fiend. But the two suddenly stop fighting and stayed still. All they could see was Charcoal's back.

They stared at him wondering why he froze in such a manner. Charcoal's hands slowly went to his stomach‚ if there was something gravely wrong. Below his feet were drips of blood.

Everybody there and everyone watching from home feared what could have happened. Charcoal slowly turned around to clarify the horror to his friends; the knife pierced his chest deep. His shirt was stained red with his blood, and it grew larger.

They opened their mouths in terror. The knife was stabbed deep to the handle of the blade on the right side of his chest; hitting near his heart.

"...I am sorry." The flamingo said seeming to regret what he did.

Charcoal began to lose balance and backed up to the edge of the pier with the deep water below. His vision went blurry, his chest was bleeding rapidly as he struggled to breathe in his panic. He looked to his friends who were in disbelief and dismay and said five final words.

"I...really... am an idiot..." Charcoal uttered as his body fell over into the water.

"CHARCOOOAAAALLLL!" Sophie shrieked in tears.

**Oh no…..Charcoal….. Things have went from bad to worse to horrible. Is our favorite big haired friend really gone? ;-;**

**So guys. Let me know what you thought of this and what you think should happen next Should I switch over to Gumball, or continue with this side of the story to see what will be Charcoal's fate? Let me know in the reviews. Favorite, Follow, and Review and ill see ya'll later.**

**P.S Since this is my 50th chapter, can you guys let me know if my writing has improved from chapter 1? And tell me what I can do better? Thanks ^^**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Here we go fellas! Chapter 51! Kinda quick for me to post it like this huh? Well I decided to make this chapter a little shorter than usual. Hopefully all the information you need will be packed into this little chapter. Thanks and Ill see ya'll laters!**_

The towering mass of plasma and tentacles roared with vigor and boasted of its great power. It ironically had the right to be so prideful for it was the Simi-8 leader of Pride and a past enemy of Gumball; The Virus.

"Pride?" Teri said not understanding why the virus referred itself as such.

"Hmph. I should've known something like you was behind this." Gumball said.

"Are you not surprised? To see one like me, at the peak of his power?!" Virus asked.

"I've gotten enough surprises. I could care less." Gumball said.

Virus growled slightly at Gumball for not showing much interest in who he was.

"The only thing I have to ask you is, What are you doing here? How did you get here and how are you alive? I could've sworn I killed you years ago." Gumball said.

"Ha! Didn't I already tell you? TRUE warriors never die. I was reborn!" Virus said. "You could not kill me."

Virus began to tell of what happened after he confronted Gumball when he was a child.

***Flashback; 22 years ago after the events of "The Virus"***

The Virus was beaten and defeated, splattered on the pavement. A virus such as himself couldn't survive long periods of time without a host yet by sheer will alone, he managed to stay alive. However that strong will of his was diminishing day after day.

"_Did you honestly believe that a pathogen such as myself could be smited by a stomp?" Virus said in his monologue. _ "_No. I was only greatly weakened by your feeble attempt at stopping me. However‚ at that moment I felt that you should have finished me. It would have been saved from the shame. I was alive‚ yet dead. I laid on that pavement‚ for so long I could not comprehend. You disgraced me. Me! The greatest general in my legion as well as the soul survivor; defeated by children! I thought my life was over. That was until...they found me._"

The life Virus held onto so desperately for so long was finally slipping out of his grip. He began to slip into unconsciousness and into his final moments. As he went into his long and highly certain final sleep, a large shadowy figure came into his view and stretched out a bare wrinkled hand to him.

***Some time later; In an unknown laboratory.***

Virus had awoken unaware of his surroundings, unable to move or breathe. He could not feel his body placed upon anything as if he was floating. As his vision returned to him, blur and bubbles filled his eyes and stung them; he was in a special type of fluid and suspended inside it.

"Respiratory rate speeding to normal levels. Neural activity resuming." A female scientist said.

"I am...alive? I live…where...am I?" Virus asked returning to life.

"Subject is now stable." A scientist said on his monitor checking the Virus' vitals.

"Perfect." An old grouchy elderly woman said in the shadows. "Now leave us. Me and this gentleman have things to discuss."

"Yes milady." The two researchers said with a bow and leaving the laboratory.

With them gone‚ the woman stepped closer to the incubator in which the Virus floated inside.

"Hello Mr. Virus. I hope you've enjoyed your time with us. I have made special accommodations which took many resources and man hours to make exclusively for you." The woman said.

"What….who….who are you?" Virus asked.

"A certain individual whose attention you caught." She stepped into the dim light of the computers and monitors for Virus's vitals revealing her gray, wrinkled face, her scrawny build, pink dress and thick black hair on the majority of her body with a tail.

"Call me Ms. Simian, Your new master." Miss Simian said.

"Master….I have no master….none are worthy." Virus said.

"Use your words carefully. The only reason you live right now is because of me." Miss Simian said.

"You fool...You underestimate my power." Virus said.

"Oh no. I know very well of what you can do and what you did. I must admit I was quite impressed. A single celled, sentient, virus capable of mutating over many times, not only infecting organic beings but computers, machines and more. But...you can do so much better, if only you put your pride aside and followed me." Miss Simian said.

"You proud fool. You think you have any dominion over me?!" Virus said in anger.

"Calling me a proud fool? Look in a mirror, germ." Miss Simian said.

"I care not what you did to help me! You are an idiot to think I would kneel to you without a fight!" Virus said.

"I expected much." Miss Simian said. "Restriction protocol: Administer Antidote."

She said a voice command and a cloud of purple liquid was shot into Virus' holding cell. He felt his body burning and felt extreme pain.

"Agh...agh!" Virus yelled.

"We have spent a long time studying you. I have the worlds greatest doctors and scientists at my disposal, and we have figured out the one thing that can exterminate you; permanently." Miss Simian said. "No matter how much you have evolved, there is still a cure for a virus such as yourself, and we have it." Miss Simian said.

The Virus kept screaming in the pain of being sterilized by their chemical compound.

"Dont try to adapt to it like you do everything else, you see this compound is special. It was made using your own ever changing D.N.A. However way you change, it will change along with you. It is impossible to become resistant to it. It can and WILL destroy you, on my command." Miss Simian said. "Doctors! Keep looking over this specimen. We shall keep him under close observation and experimentation until he finally settles down."

The doctors came back in the laboratory and watched the Virus as the cure continued to cause him pain and suffering.

"_I thought that being on that pavement was torture in and of itself….I was wrong. Oh I was wrong. That….cure or so they called it was the worst experience I have ever felt. My body was in constant agony, I could not rest without it waking me back up in pain. But like before, my will was not so easily broken." _

After months of holding the Virus until he complied to Simian's orders, he still tried fighting the cure and kept his warrior pride strong.

"Grrrr….10 months you have been held, each passing day we administer more of the antidote, yet you still keep strong and continue to fight it." Miss Simian said with a growl of resentment.

"GRAHHH! YOU….CANNOT….DESTROY ME…." Virus screamed in agony.

"Arrogant fool. You have not even felt the full effects. Doctors! Raise the concentration to 50%!" Miss Simian ordered.

The doctors raised the concentration of the cure in the tube, causing more to spread throughout Virus's cell. Virus continued to wither in even more mind numbing pain.

"70%." Miss Simian said.

"But ma'am. That much would-" A doctor warned.

"Now!" Miss Simian said.

"Yes Milady" He said doing as Miss Simian ordered.

They raised the concentration even higher, yet no matter how much pain Virus felt he still kept his will as strong as he could. Even though he knew it would not be long before it finally fell.

"...pure concentration." Miss Simian said.

"...Milady. If we do that, there is a 99% chance he will be eliminated on contact. Isn't the reason you wanted him contained is to someday use him?" He asked.

"No use in using anything until you have full control over it. A dead slave is better than a revolting one." Miss Simian said.

With a reluctant nod, the doctor flipped a large switch, releasing all the contents of the fatal cure onto Virus.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!" Virus screamed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor little germ, It seems you will never be able to exact your revenge on Gumball now." Miss Simian said trying to taunt the Virus

"_It began to eat away at my body in seconds. No matter how much I tried to fight it, it won. It always won. My pride; the very thing that kept me alive up till this point was now the reason for my death. I either had to die with my honor and pride, or let it go….and live. I choose the path of a coward, and joined the one I tried so hard to beat."_

Virus could not take the torture and gave into the powerful influence of the antidote and set his pride another surge of intense pain, Virus screamed once more as he began to change. The cure solution mixed entirely with the contents of Virus' cell. The incubator tube was filled and clouded with the substance.

"He-He is adapting to the antidote!" A scientist said in surprise.

"No..he is overriding it's chemical makeup! It is becoming him!" Another scientist said.

"Hahahaha! So you have finally come to your senses." Miss Simian said.

The fluid in the tube began to clear up gradually and Virus was floating unscathed and no longer screaming in agony, yet he was not much larger; now as large as a average height adult.

"Congratulations Virus. The old you has perished and you have been reborn into a new being. Welcome to the Simi-8's. You will now be known as PT-3….Pride!" Miss Simian declared.

Virus was now recreated into the PT-3 virus and the new leader of Pride; with only vengeance in his mind.

"_I gave up my reason for existence to become her pawn….for the chance of destroying you." _

***Back to present moment***

"You're the PT-3 Virus. That explains why you came out of that guys body. But why were you there?" Gumball asked.

"After my transformation‚ the only way I could grow in power is to find suitable hosts. Machines can do just fine but a greater power source was in the bodies of organic beings. Every body I entered made more powerful. Over the years‚ I was distributed to various hospitals across the world to infect carefully selected individuals in the guise of simple medication." Pride said.

"How could they do that without anyone noticing?" Gumball asked.

"The Simi-8's have ties everywhere." Pride said. "Recently‚ one of our many spies gave us information that a certain doctor finally synthesized a cure for my virus; one that could destroy even me. I could not let that happen."

"So you were sent here to infect someone, lure Teri here and get the cure before it could be used." Gumball said.

"You're smarter than you look." Pride said.

Gumball paid more attention to the people trapped inside of his enemy. Hundreds of nude bodies floated inside the clear fluid of his chest each showing no activity and little signs of life.

"What about them? Why would you take all those people?" Gumball asked referring to the victims inside Pride.

"I was ordered to capture these plebeians to extend my stability if necessary, as well as for other reasons. You see, I am a virus and even though it irks me to say such, a parasite, an organism that only lives by infecting others. In order to maintain my well being, I must infect others with my being until they expire. " Pride said. "That man was right you know, Watterson."

Gumball remembered the man he found in the basement of the hospital, the horrible condition he was in because of the PT-3 virus; because of Pride.

"The only way I could be eliminated, was if my host was killed prematurely. That fire weapon you are holding might have done the trick in incinerating him along with me. You should have killed him when you had the chance…" Pride said.

"_Gumball. What does he mean? What happened down there?"_ Varric asked Gumball.

"_Nothing of your concern Varric." _Gumball said.

"But I had an ulterior motive behind this, To ensure the battlefield would be set. No distractions, and no meddling police interfering with our battle. Our rematch." Pride said.

"Then it should just be between you and me! Let everybody else go! They are innocents and have nothing to do with this!" Gumball shouted to the towering beast.

"I still have my orders. And besides, I need these weaklings to supply my power." Pride said.

"What kind of 'warrior' would involve civilians?!" Gumball asked.

"Collateral damage Watterson. Or so called 'Knight in Blue Fur.'" Pride said. "You act so chivalrous yet you have the mind of an ignorant child who thinks he can save anyone he wants. A true warrior such as myself knows that certain sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"That greater good being your own over-sized ego?!" Gumball asked.

"Perhaps. Hahahaha." Pride boastfully laughed.

Gumball growled angrily as Pride kept laughing arrogantly, being true to his name. He grabbed Varric's with a strong killing intent growing inside of him. His fangs showed, he began to snarl, his toes curled clenching the ground beneath and he lowered his head with his eyes closed shut in an attempt to contain his anger.

"_Gumball, calm yourself. He will pay for-" _Varric said to Gumball to sooth his rage, but instead something unexpected came from him instead.

"Hehe..hehehe..hahaha…" Gumball chuckled under his breath.

"Gumball?" Varric asked in concern and confusion.

"Hahaha...You're really funny. You know that?" Gumball said.

"Funny? What do you mean?" Pride asked.

Gumball raised his head to stare at Pride. His eyes were only comparable to that of a crazed man. His head slanted, his eyes opened wide, a disgusting grin came over his face.

"You talk so highly of yourself, when in the end you're just Simian's bitch." Gumball said.

"What was that?!" Pride said angrily.

"Come on. You said you need some of these people for yourself right? Why settle for tuna fish, when you can have the shark?" Gumball said.

"Hmm?" Pride became intrigued by Gumball's statement.

"Buddy, you're looking at the best candidate for bodily needs right here. The Knight in the flesh!" Gumball said.

"What are you proposing?" Pride asked.

"You already know it. You want my body? You can take it as a prize." Gumball said to Pride.

"_Gumball! What are you saying?!" _Varric asked.

Pride stood over them and stared at his adversaries beneath him, thinking of Gumball's statement. In comparison to the people he captured, Gumball's body would make the most sense to take for the Simi-8 agenda, and his own personal vengeance.

"...You speak with truth Watterson. I applaud you making this interesting. Ok then. We have a deal. I win, you and everyone else here is mine." Pride said.

" I win….well," Gumball took up Varric in arms, and took a stance to fight. "Lets discuss that after I win."

"I admire your bravery Watterson, but I have grown in these years." Pride said raising his arms and balling up his fists.

"As you can see, so have I." Gumball said. "Lets dance, big guy."

In almost a blink of an eye, Gumball dashed and jumped to Pride's face in amazing speed and brought his sword down with a mighty swing.

_**The stage is set! The two titans shall now face off! Gumball VS. Pride! Who shall win? Find out next chapter! And dont worry, Ill post the next chapter soon enough (since this and the next chapter was originally supposed to be one whole chapter but I decided to leave this at a cliffhanger). Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow and ill see you guys soon.**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hello my friends and supporters! BlackAce back and here's chapter 52! This chapter will be full of action‚ action more action and shocking discovery. Read and enjoy and pay attention to a message I have after this. Enjoy!**_

"Haaaa!" Gumball cried preparing to slice Pride's head.

Pride's tentacles countered his attack and struck Gumball back down. Before his body hit the ground‚ he turned himself around and landed on his feet.

"You could've thought that through a little more." Varric said.

"I just wasn't ready is all." Gumball said composing himself.

Pride brought down another one of his tentacles to crush Gumball. He managed flip away and dodged the blow.

"Ha! Missed!" Gumball taunted.

"You jumpy insect!" Pride said.

"You're gonna have to be a little faster than tha-" Gumball was hit by a tendril which came from his blind spot.

"Ow!" Gumball said on the ground.

Pride raised his foot to stomp on Gumball. As he opened his eyes to see the foot come down he saw Teri in the corner of his eye‚ looking at the foot coming down on her as well. She stood still and did nothing‚ not even a flinch.

"Teri!" Gumball jumped up and ran to Teri. He pushed her and himself out of the way before Pride's foot hit the ground.

"You alright?" Gumball asked Teri.

Teri got herself upright from the ground but did not respond to Gumball's question.

"Madam?" Varric asked as well.

The ground shook with Pride becoming irritated with his adversaries avoiding his attacks.

"_Gumball! We must formulate a plan!" _Varric said.

"_Right! We'll have to get somewhere safe for a while." _Gumball thought.

"Stay still and face me!" Pride yelled.

Gumball cocked his sword to the ground and slashed the asphalt road.

"Flame trap!" Gumball shouted.

At that declaration‚ a large wall of fire scaling to the height of tbe colossal virus erupted from the ground surprising and staggering Pride.

"Grahh! What is this?!" Pride asked shielding himself from the intense flames blocking his path. "Do you think simple flames can save you?!"

Pride swiped the flame away clearing them away. But he could not find Gumball or Teri anywhere.

"Where did you cowards go?!" Pride asked angrily.

A circle ignited beneath Pride and the flames rose to completely surround him.

Gumball managed to run with Teri to the wreckage of the hospital and hiding behind a large piece of rubble.

"That should keep him occupied for now." Gumball said looking at the pillar of fire engulfing Pride.

Teri was sitting in the debris‚ away from Gumball and Varric. It was evident that she was hiding something or was keeping something within her hidden.

"Teri. I know you were probably scared and everything but‚" Gumball went to Teri and crouched beside her. "You could've been crushed back there."

Teri kept her mouth closed and her attention away from Gumball.

"Miss? Is there something else bothering you?" Varric asked.

Teri moved her head to Gumball and Varric‚ with a deeply distraught face.

"...he's...the PT-3 virus..." Teri said.

Gumball put the pieces together and figured out why Teri became so withdrawn from everything. "...oh no. Teri It-"

"He needs bodies to stay strong...he was sent to gather hosts..." Teri said. Even though she was made of paper‚ her face looked as if it would become damp from a lake of tears."...he...he took my husband..."

"Teri." Varric said. "We promise you‚ we will make Pride pay for his crimes."

Teri slowly nodded her head‚ acknowledging him. When Gumball tried to add to Varric's statement‚ he stopped him.

"_She needs time to be alone. Many old wounds have been opened again." _Varric said.

"_...your right." _ Gumball thought to Varric.

Teri looked to Gumball and stood back up.

"Teri?" Gumball asked.

Teri was still holding her briefcase with her. She opened it up‚ bringing out the large syringe holding the PT-3 cure.

"Gumball. Come here." Teri said.

Gumball walked reluctantly to Teri as she commanded.

"Stick out your arm." Teri said.

"Wait‚ you're not going to give me a shot are you?" Gumball asked.

"Do it!" Teri said sternly.

Gumball stuck out his arm immediately‚ ignoring his petty fear.

Teri held Gumball's arm steady and prepared the needle.

"I'm giving you some of the vaccine." Teri said.

"Oka- Ow!" Gumball was interrupted by the needle piercing his flesh.

Teri pushed down on the needle‚ injecting the contents of the vaccine into Gumball's bloodstream.

"This will stop Pride from getting you sick." Teri said dully.

When Teri administered enough‚ she removed the needle from his arm. Gumball rubbed the wound made on his arm.

"Erg...thanks. I guess." Gumball said.

"Now‚ I have an idea but I don't know if it can work." Teri said.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

While they were discussing something‚ the flames around Pride were burning weaker. Soon enough he was able to escape his prison without any injury.

"WATTERSON!" Pride shouted.

"He got out." Varric said.

"No shit." Gumball said. "Thanks for helping us out Teri."

Gumball turned to go back to his fight with Pride‚ when Teri stopped him.

She had her head held down‚ but her message to Gumball showed her inner anger and despair.

"...don't... hold back...kill that monster. Make him suffer...just like my husband did..." Teri said with a dark and shaky voice.

A large weight was placed on Gumball's shoulders seeing the dark place Teri was in. Yet it also gave him a stronger drive to defeat Pride‚ for it was now more personal.

Gumball nodded and ran off to fight Pride past the desolated area around him.

"_This is now more personal isn't it?" _Varric asked.

"_Like you have no idea...no idea." _Gumball thought.

"_I sense great guilt inside of you. What's the matter?" _Varric said.

_"...this is all my fault. Why else?" _Gumball thought. _"That virus was a product of my own negligence and ignorance as a kid...funny how not washing your hands can screw up things for everyone. Teri doesn't have a husband‚ who knows how many people were killed and these guys are his food...because of me."_

_"...you want to know what I think?" _Varric asked.

"_What?" _Gumball asked.

"_You need to grow up and stop blaming yourself all the damn time. Nobody likes a whiner who can't shut up about his mistakes as if he's the only one who matters. You were a child‚ you made mistakes. You were a teenager‚ you made mistakes. You're an adult and guess what? You will continue to make mistakes just like any other living being that has ever lived. Your here now trying to correct your mistakes‚ everyday you improve yourself to be a better man for your family. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" _Varric said.

"_...yeah..." _Gumball thought.

"_You're fighting the products of your mistakes right now. A coward would simply push them under the rug and think of himself as perfect‚ sinless and never admit to them. You are lucky‚ for your mistakes are showing themselves right in front of you and you have the courage and will to fight and destroy them." _Varric _encouraged. "People may die in your path to correct yourself‚ people will get hurt‚ you will get hurt and you may die‚ but..." _

Gumball was back in Pride's view. He readied to fight his enemy once again.

"You finally came out of your hiding place you worm." Pride said.

Gumball stopped running and stood under the massive monster.

"_...that is the true path of every man born on this earth. Be proud that you walk it!" _Varric shouted.

"_...and thanks for walking it with me!" _Gumball's spirit was filled with certainty and his doubt in himself vanished with Varric by him as his weapon and partner. "You disappointed me. A so called 'Knight' would never run away like that." Pride said.

Gumball flipped Varric to hold him behind his back to his left hip with the blade stretching down his back.

"Now if you have finally quit your cowardice...let us continue our glorious battle shall we?" Pride asked.

Gumball kneeled down and turned his body to his left‚ facing away from Pride.

"Hm? Hey! Face your opponent!" Pride ordered.

Gumball closed his eyes despite his enemy's readiness to destroy him on the spot.

"I am talking to you! If you won't show me the proper respect‚ I'll show you respect!" Pride said throwing a large fist to Gumball below. Time slowed down for our hero. Pride's fist came down slowly as Gumball prepared himself. When the fist came within close proximity of Gumball‚ he opened up his eyes.

He snapped his body and blade back into Pride's fist and spun in amazing speeds upwards all around Pride's arm‚ slicing through his gelatinous flesh. Before he could react to this attack, Gumball was behind him falling back down. When he tried to attack Gumball with his injured arm, the cuts in the flesh began to sizzle.

Before he could react to this attack, Gumball was behind him falling back down. When he tried to attack Gumball with his injured arm, the cuts in the flesh began to sizzle.

"What? Why can't I move?" Pride asked in confusion.

"_Teri's plan is working."_ Gumball thought.

Teri proposed that Pride could be weakened much faster if he was given the cure during battle. The only she could think for that to happen was if Varric was able to secrete the solution through his blade, and it seemed to be the best idea. Varric allowed his blade to be penetrated by the needle, injected with the rest of the cure and to release it with every strike.

Gumball dashed straight down to Pride's left leg and sliced through it, amputating the limb. Teri was watching the fight in astonishment and wonder.

"He's….so fast." Teri muttered.

He spun up around the stub of his leg all the way to his shoulder. As he traveled up, he cut off his three left arms and went down his back, he continued carving into him as he spun around his side, up to his over his head containing his floating brain.

"Wanted me to fight like a warrior right?! Well here I am! Right in your face!" Gumball yelled. He came back down on his face slicing through all three of his eyes with one mighty swing.

The Virus roared in pain being blinded by Gumball. He pushed himself off to the right side of Pride, cocked his sword behind his back and spun downwards, cutting off the final three of tentacles on his right side.

As the arms fell down, Gumball dropped along with them until he came into distance to slice across Pride's body. Him and his blade circled all across the body of Pride slicing him from every direction, like a spinning top.

If it wasn't for Gumball's incredible speed and how he covered the area of every piece of his body, Pride would have already fell. His nearly limbless body was held in mid air due to the centripetal force.

Trails of flames began to burn across him as Gumball kept spinning and cutting. The fire began to burn brighter and faster, making threads and patterns of fire around the body. No piece of him was left bare in the relentless fury Gumball inflicted on him, large portions of flesh was gashed and cut out.

"_**BURN-ZERKER!"**_ Gumball and Varric yelled in unison combining their efforts in announcing their attack, entirely engulfing Pride in Varric's flames.

In his speedy rampage, he could see the many bodies inside of Pride, in the mass he saw a large doughnut man. Gumball became alarmed by this and turned his direction to cut into Pride's body. He came out from the other side with Noah in his arms. Pride's body finally fell and the flames died out and extinguished. The once strong and mighty pride was now reduced to nothing more than a large ball of gel containing his nucleus and the rest of the victims all unharmed.

Gumball landed back to the ground and laid Noah's body down. He could see that Noah was breathing regularly

"_He's still alive." _Gumball thought in relief.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled dropping to the ground on one knee in obvious exhaustion from pulling off his attack.

"Well...*pant*...that was easy." Gumball panted.

"Guys!" Teri said running towards Gumball.

"Madam! We have won!" Varric said.

"I saw! You two were...I mean...oh my god! You two were like wooosh! Then you went up his body like zing zing zing! Then you were like wamm! And you kept cutting and cutting and blam!" Teri continued detailing the spectacle she saw.

"_I never imagined her as one who was interested in such violence." _Varric said.

"_It's ALWAYS the nice ones._" Gumball thought.

"At least let me get up before you start spazzing out huh?" Gumball said as he back got up.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But it was just so...wo- whose this?" Teri asked seeing Noah on the ground.

"The Police chief. And a friend of mine. Now that I know that he's alive‚ everyone else should be fine too." Gumball said.

"So...is...is it over?" Teri asked looking at the pieces of the destroyed Virus.

"I think so..." Gumball said.

"Your planned worked. It managed to paralyze him on contact allowing us to strike efficiently." Varric said.

"Your welcome!" Teri said.

Gumball took view of the damage he caused and took steps forward towards it‚ to retrieve the victims still trapped inside.

"Think I over did it?" Gumball asked.

"I don't think so‚" Varric said. "Although I think you have a certain inclination to removing major limbs from your enemies first hand."

"Hm. Maybe." Gumball said. "Maybe we'll ask that guy back in chapter 15 and ask him."

The two laughed thinking back to earlier times. (And breaking the fourth wall.)

As he walked he saw that Virus laid in pieces across the ground with small flames still burning on the black pavement. He saw it as a sign of how far he can go when the situation calls for it. An arm here and a leg there‚ all now puddles of material and no longer in their form all except for the main body of the virus. It was still large‚ plump and full of bodies ready to be rescued. He walked slowly to the main body feeling a gripping anxiety over him.

His feet touched the slimly mass as he climbed up the body past the people deep within. He made it to the brain looking nucleus of the Virus and looked at him in pity.

"...you wasted your time. You spent years dreaming of getting back at me. Took so many lives to get this 'power' or whatever just so you could get to me. And now look at you. The monster I created...but it's all over now. You make me sick. How fitting for a germ." Gumball said full of spite for the defeated Pride.

"Now. Let's save these guys and go back ho-" Gumball was halted by a great intense pain in his stomach‚ worse than anything he ever felt before.

He looked down to see a spike coming from Pride's body piercing his stomach.

"Gah...ach..." Gumball gasped in great shocked and surprised.

Gumball cut the spike from his stomach and flipped back on the ground holding the wound.

"Gumball! Are you alright?!" Varric asked.

"Agh...son of a bitch." Gumball grunted in pain.

"You...thought I was done?!" Pride shouted.

"He's still alive!" Varric said.

Gumball ran away from Pride as his limbs slithered back to his main body.

"_I knew that was too easy. Agh!"_ Gumball ran and bled.

"Gumball! What happened?!" Teri asked seeing Gumball returning and bleeding.

"It isn't over. C-come o- Ahhh!" Gumball cried in pain.

"I've got you." Teri said.

She held Gumball on her back and helped him walk behind a large piece of debris from the hospital where they could hide.

"I must say Watterson. You completely went against what I expected from you. You fought so...savagely. Relentless. Cruel. And you call me the monster. What a hypocrite." Pride said now fully formed and without any scars of signs of damage. "And so you hide again. How pathetic."

Behind a large piece of rubble‚ Gumball sat with his back on the slab still holding the bleeding hole in his stomach.

"This is bad. Very bad. A wound like this..." Teri said.

"You don't have- ah! A-anything in that bag of yours? Anything at all?" Gumball asked.

"Umm..." Teri opened her briefcase and looked around for anything that may be of help. "Uhh..I have antibiotics. I have...painkillers! That could work for-"

"Forget those! I need something for the bleeding! A bandage or something!" Gumball demanded urgently.

"Oh...oh no! Only small ones and a few gauzes! I didn't think if I needed to treat something as big as this!" Teri said.

"Agh! Damn!" Gumball said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Gumball! There has to be something we can do!" Teri said frantically.

Gumball continued to bleed and knew that if something wasn't done soon he would lose too much blood and pass out‚ or worse. Thoughts began to run through his head‚ what would and what could he do. He considered many options but almost all were near impossible. Until a very possible option came to mind; but it was one that he wished he wouldn't have to resort to.

"...I have an idea..." Gumball said.

"You do? What?" Teri asked.

Gumball brought up Varric to his face looking at his reflection in the metal blade. His gaze into Varric informed him of his plan.

"If Carbon could do it..." Gumball said.

Varric's blade instantly heated up. Steam radiated from the blade and it glowed a bright yellow.

"..so can I." Gumball placed the blade over his wound.

"Wait! What are you going to do?!" Teri asked greatly concerned.

"If I pass out from the pain‚ you do it." Gumball said.

"Gumball! You cant-" Teri said trying to convince Gumball to try other methods.

Gumball looked to Teri with a strong stare of seriousness and urgency. He needed to do this. Teri reluctantly understood this and nodded her head in agreement.

He brought his left arm to his mouth and placed his forearm inside‚ biting down on his arm to stop him from screaming and alerting Pride of their location.

He slowly began to bring the blade to his wound and prepared to sear it.

"..._this is going to hurt._" Gumball thought.

"_No shit." _Varric said.

_"Jokes even now?" _Gumball asked.

"_Trying to lighten the mood in anyway." _Varric said.

Gumball smacked the blade on the wound and immediately clamped down on his arm to stop himself from screaming‚ him biting his arm caused him even more pain. As the blade melted and burned his flesh, it entered into the bloody hole to close any cuts to stop internal bleeding.

The scent of burning flesh filled Gumball and Teri's nostrils. Gumball kept biting down with a chunk of his flesh in his mouth and his teeth piercing through his skin causing blood to pour down his arm.

Gumball screamed and growled into his bleeding arm. He wanted to stop badly but he fought through the indescribable agony to continue closing the wound. Teri could not watch and shut her eyes from the torture Gumball was inflicting on himself but his pain filled screams gave her images of what was occurring.

"_Hang on Gumball!_" Varric said. "_Your halfway there!_"

"_This...is worst than that spike! Oh my god...I never thought it would hurt this much!" _Gumball said.

Gumball's vision became hazy and shaky. He could feel that he was losing his grip on his consciousness.

"_I...I can't take it..." _Gumball thought.

"_Gumball don't!" _Varric said.

"_I'm gonna pass out...imma pass out...I think I've lost too much already." _Gumball thought.

His body felt lighter and his eyes got heavy. He began to loosen his hold on Varric.

"_I can't... I'm sorry." _Gumball's mind went started going blank and was on the verge of passing out from the pain. He felt a strong grip on his hand holding the searing hot blade.

Teri held on tight onto Gumball's hand and looked him in his eyes.

"You can do this." Teri said firmly and encouragingly.

Gumball was still in considerable pain‚ however the courage and strength he could see in Teri reignited his drive. Gumball continued pressing down on the wound with Teri moving Varric over it to close the wound.

"It's done!" Varric said.

They removed the blade and breathed in relief that the trial was over. Gumball huffed and puffed with his stomach now cauterized and saved himself from bleeding to death.

"Ah….God...damn.." Gumball said.

"See? You did it." Teri said.

"Never...again. It actually felt worse..argh...than the injury." Gumball said.

"Wow. I can't believe you just did that. What the hell?!" Teri said.

"Woah Teri. Language." Gumball said.

"Forget that! I know it was necessary and all but...I never thought you'd be one to do that. You just went ahead and did it without any second thoughts!" Teri said.

"Gotta do...what you gotta do." Gumball struggled to say.

"Ohhhh." Teri put her face in her hands in a show of stress. "I need a hot bath."

"Me too...maybe a cold one." Gumball said. "Hey, still got those painkillers?"

"Oh yes! I'll patch up your arm as well." Teri said getting the pills and bandages. Se pulled out a bottle of medicine. "Here. Take tw-"

Gumball snatched the pills and poured all its contents into his mouth and took a large gulp.

"Um…..he-here's some antibiotics. Just in case of any infections." Teri said. Before Gumball could get them, Teri pulled them back last minute. "DO NOT. Take these carelessly."

"Yeah. I've got it." Gumball said taking two pills and swallowing them as well.

"Now put out your arm." Teri said with bandages.

Gumball stuck out his left arm, bloodied and biten. Teri put a gauze on the wound and held it in place as it soaked in the blood. She pinched her own arm and pulled off a shred of paper, hissing slightly at the sting. She took the shred and wrapped it around Gumball's gauze to tie it in place for the bandage. She made it into a bow to finish the bandage.

"You didnt have to do that." Gumball said.

"No its fine. It didn't hurt much. Nowhere near as much as what you did." Teri said. She looked at Gumball's feet and saw many small nicks and cuts from him stepping on shards of glass from the hospital.

"Need you feet patched up too?" Teri asked.

"No Im fine. And I think these painkillers are doing their job." Gumball said.

"They should. You ate a weeks worth." Teri said.

"Egh...egh…" Noah groaned beneath them.

"Oh! He's waking up!" Teri said.

"He is?!" Gumball responded

"Where...where am I?" Noah said opening his eyes. "What smells like burnt toast?"

"Me." Gumball said.

"Gumball?...Gumball!" Noah said ecstatically. He quickly sat up and hugged Gumball. "You're here! Thank heaven!"

"Dude! Your doughnuts are touching me!" Gumball said pushing Noah off.

"Huh? Why am I naked?!" Noah said while covering himself.

"Cover yourself officer." Teri said handing him the empty briefcase.

"What do I do with this?" Noah asked.

Gumball took the briefcase, cut out two holes into it with his sword and returned it to Noah. He slid on the makeshift pants and moved them around to get a good feel.

"Hm. Surprisingly comfortable." Noah said.

"You can keep that by the way." Teri said.

Noah turned his sight to Gumball and looked at his newly closed wound.

"Oh my. What happened?" Noah asked in concern.

The ground beneath them shaked in quick succession. It got stronger and more violent with each shake.

Gumball looked over the cover he and his friends hid by and saw the massive Pride walking towards their direction.

"Pride happened." Gumball said.

"That monster! It took an entire squadron to fight it and we couldn't even make a dent in it! It took everyone!" Noah said.

"I know." Gumball said.

"WATTERSON! Where are you?!" Pride yelled in impatience.

"He's coming closer." Teri whispered.

"You sure you can still fight with that wound?" Noah asked.

"I'll have to." Gumball said clenching onto Varric.

"_Can't believe I couldn't even slow this behemoth down. Should've expected a guy like him could regenerate." _Gumball thought.

"_Our Burn-zerker would've worked if we didn't hold back like we did. We could've incinerated him." _Varric said.

"_I know. But with those people in there‚ we couldn't take the..." _Gumball thought before feeling something clouding his mind. "take...the.."

He suddenly lost his balance and fell on his knees.

"Gumball! What's wrong?" Varric said.

He ran out of breath‚ his mind felt fuzzy and his vision was blurred. His concered friends went to him and asked what was wrong‚ but all he could hear was muffled talk and a loud high pitched ringing along with his heart beat.

"_What the hell?...What's wrong with me now?" _Gumball thought.

He stomach began to churn and rumble violently.

"_Ugh. Something's coming up..." _Gumball could feel a warm fluid traveling up his throat and held his mouth shut. It began to seep through his mouth and broke through Gumball's attempts to hold in the vomit.

He spewed out a guzzle of vomit onto the ground and coughed the rest out of his throat. Small amounts of blood came along with it.

After he cleared his throat‚ the voices became clearer and his vision sharpened back to normal. He still felt out of breath‚ but he began to function properly once more.

He noticed Teri was holding his shoulders with a very concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Teri asked.

*cough* "Now...I am." Gumball said.

"Are you sick?" Noah asked.

"No. No no no...Im just still probably out of it from me fixing the hole in my stomach." Gumball said.

Teri felt Gumball's forehead to check for a temperature.

"...you're warm. Really warm." Teri said in great worry.

"Like I said. I'm still hot from last time." Gumball said.

"Maybe you need to rest." Teri said.

"Pride's literally right freaking there." Gumball took Teri's hand off his head. "I need to...fight."

He got up with Varric in hand and rushed to Pride while wobbling slightly. Teri could see this and was still unsure as of what was wrong was Gumball‚ yet very worried.

"Oh my. Where did he get those cuts on his legs?" Noah asked.

"His legs? He doesn't have any on his legs‚ just his feet." Teri said.

"But ma'am‚ look. The back of his legs." Noah pointed.

Teri could see what Noah was talking about. Gumball had various open gashes on his legs‚ bleeding‚ dark and inflamed.

"What on earth?...They weren't there before. I would've noticed it." Teri said.

"Then where could they have come from?" Noah asked.

Teri kept looking at Gumball's fresh wounds and it didn't make sense. It's as if his skin just tore open by itself‚ but why?

"I...it can't be...impossible." Teri said in fear.

"What is wrong? What's impossible?" Noah asked.

Gumball kept towards Pride despite how ill he felt. He could not deny how hot he felt as drops of sweat started dripping off his fur.

"_Varric...why is it so...hot?" _Gumball asked.

"_It isn't. It's actually quite cool." _Varric said.

"_Then why am I so...*pant*...hot?" _Gumball asked.

Pride saw Gumball now limping towards him and turned to him with a grin.

"Ah. There you are. I was about to start looking for you." Pride said. "As you can see your attack could do nothing but slow me down."

Gumball readied Varric in a battle stance to prepare for him.

"Hmm. Why are you sweating? Are you that fearful? Or is it...something else?" Pride taunted hinting he had an idea of what was wrong with Gumball.

"Shut up...you bastard." Gumball said.

"You had to close up that little gift I gave you I see." Pride said noticing the large scar on Gumball. "But who in the right mind would close up the box after they already took the gift inside?"

"Shut...*pant* up!" Gumball screamed and charged towards Pride.

In that moment, Gumball felt a sudden rush of pain in his feet. As if a thousand knives were stabbing his feet.

"Agrhh!" Gumball fell down face first on the pavement. "Graaaghhh! Ah! Ahhh!"

The pain spread up to Gumball's legs. An extreme stabbing and tearing feeling nearly crippled his movements. So much as moving a single toe felt as if it was being severed.

"Gumball! What's happening to you?!" Varric asked.

"I don't kno- Ahhhh!" Gumball screamed in great pain. "It feels like...my muscles are being torn apart. And my bo- ONES! Like they're being eaten away!"

"Hmhmhm. What is wrong? Feeling hot? Horrific pain taking you over? Nausea? Hahahaha!" Pride laughed.

Gumball laid on the ground trying not to move to avoid anymore of the torment‚ yet this proved futile. The flesh on his hands began to tear and split apart across his palm and ripping down his arms. Burning a wound shut paled in comparison to the agony Gumball was going through.

"_Fever...pain...legions...it's happening..." _Gumball thought.

"_It can't be." _Varric said in dire seriousness.

"Go ahead Gumball. Say it. You know what's happening." Pride said to Gumball groveling on the ground.

"Grr...gehh...*huff* I'm... *cough*...infected..." Gumball said in confirmation of his grim condition. "I've got...the virus."

_**Well ain't this some bull? Pride was able to infect Gumball with the PT-3 virus. His body is breaking down and Pride may not show any mercy. How will he ever win if he can barely even move? Find out next time.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53 now! After a little break and a scare from the whole "Under Fire" fiasco, it seems that my story won't be deleted after all! Phew thank God.**_

_**So anywho! This chapter will be a vital turning point in the story, I've been planning this part for months. Literally months. So I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

"I'm….infected...but why? I took the cure." Gumball questioned on the ground‚ trying to make words in the incredible pain.

"You ignorant imbecile. You still do not understand do you?" Pride asked."Your 'cure' was incredibly faulty compared to what Simian gave me."

"The cure you tried to stop me with earlier was a far weaker and smaller dosage than what I'm already used to. If only you had more of it to give. It might've actually done some permanent damage. As you know‚ I can change myself into almost any form of pestilence. However‚ when I became Pride I gained a new ability. Just as I can change myself‚ I can change others!" Pride said. "Me attacking you was not just a dirty blow. As I stabbed you‚ I detected the cure in your body. It seems that it contains small amounts of DNA of me from my past victims in order to help the body become immune to my effects. I've overwritten the compounds of the cure into my own‚ giving the small pieces of me full dominance over anything else."

"No...no!" Gumball said feeling the virus inside him.

"All the cure in your bloodstream is now 100% unfiltered PT-3. You can feel that the effects are more immediate and more severe can't you? Quickly taking over your entire being." Pride asked condescendingly.

Gumball fever kept rising every second. The pain in his arms and legs continued and was spread throughout his entire body.

"No...no no no...I can't... not me..." Gumball said in disbelief that he was infected and was now dying.

"Your body tissue is in the process of breaking down along with your bone. You'll be just a sack of blood and guts soon. Perfect." Pride said in delight.

"_I...can barely even move! C-come on. I have to fight!" _Gumball tried his best to move a muscle‚ but it was futile. His muscular tissue was in the process of disintegrating.

"Hm. You still try to fight it?...Very well." Pride stomped his way to the inflicted hero and was pleased to see him in such suffering.

Gumball laid on the ground beneath Pride's feet. The effects of the virus was much faster for him due to the high concentration of the converted cure. Every breath he took was met with pain and felt blood filled. Pride slowly raised his foot and placed it right above Gumball's right leg. He breathed faster in fear of what would inevitably happen next.

"Let's speed up the process..." Pride said.

He brought his foot down‚ crushing Gumball's leg. He screamed in the horrible agony of having his entire leg crushed.

"No!" Varric said as he could do nothing to stop Pride.

The screams rang throughout the entire area‚ stinging in the ears of even Teri and Noah who were watching in horror from afar. Every bone in his leg was instantly destroyed under the intense pressue and his tissue and blood vessels were smashed.

"Oh! Listen to the kitty scream! You like to cut off arms and legs right? Let's see how you like it!" Pride said twisting his foot on Gumball's leg. He screamed even louder as his leg was being torn off from his body.

"I know that my virus makes you extremely sensitive to pain. This is already enough to drive a normal man insane! I wonder how horrible it feels for you!" Pride kept twisting on Gumball's leg as he talked down on him.

The worst pain Gumball could imagine before was none at all in comparison to what he felt now. The given pain of his leg being crushed under Pride's tremendous weight and force in addition to the virus‚ heightened the hell he felt.

"Now for the next leg!" Pride said stomping on Gumball's left leg.

He screamed once again as Pride kept stomping repeatedly on his leg.

"I like it when my host can't run away from me. But in the end‚ who can?!" Pride asked.

"GUMBALL!" Teri screamed while crying seeing the torment Gumball was being subjected to. "Stop! Stop it!"

"No...Gumball no." Noah said without words to describe the heart shattering agony he heard from Gumball.

In between the shrieking‚ Gumball cried and sobbed loudly. He was not one to cry over physical pain‚ but this broke his tough exterior and released the vulnerable and helpless mortal he was inside.

"Did you know a broken femur is said to feel worse than childbirth? Well tell me. Compared to the screams of your wife giving birth to your children and the screams of yourself‚ which sounds worse?" Pride asked.

Gumball kept crying and screaming. The excruciating pain did not go down and felt as intense as when it first came‚ if not worst. Every bone in both his legs‚ femurs included‚ were snapped‚ crushed and the legs exploded from the pressure‚ destroying them entirely.

"Well. There go your legs." Pride said. "Now guess what's next."

Pride raised his foot and forced it on Gumball's left arm‚ earning another shout of agony. His arm was completely flattened and reacted the same as his legs and exploded.

"Mwahahaha! Look at your limbs! They are like water balloons!" Pride laughed in Gumball's demise. "Don't worry Watterson. It's almost over. One more arm. Oh! Its the one with your weapon. Why not use it already to stop me?" Pride asked.

Gumball could not move his one good arm, for his bones and muscle tissue already dissolved in his arm and hand. He could no longer move even a finger nor hold onto Varric any longer,

"It seems your arm already expired….but have you?" Pride asked.

Regardless of his body being nearly destroyed, he was still alive‚ conscious and awake. His legs have been completely destroyed, even if he was given great medical care assuming he lived after this his legs were beyond all hope of healing. His arm has been squashed and guillotined. All his limbs save his right arm were detached from his body. Despite the mind crushing pain, he was still awake fighting to stay so.

"My. My. I must say, I am amazed that you haven't passed out yet." Pride said. "...I will give you credit. You fought me with every fiber of vengeance you had. Yet in the end, my vengeance was stronger. I destroyed your body, yet you contained the part of a warrior that can never be destroyed. I can see it, even now in your eyes."

Gumball stared at Pride in great resentment, anger, hatred and want to fight regardless of how hopeless it would be.

"Your spirit, your will, your anger….your Pride. Still they stay strong." Pride said giving honor to Gumball. "It was the highest of honor, to fight you. I may have been quite ruthless myself, but even I will not desecrate the body of my greatest adversary. Not entirely. It was my will to fight you that has kept me alive for this long. I will not take your body. You should die with it."

"Now…" Pride lifted his foot above Gumball's body, to deliver the finishing blow. "...goodbye!"

"TARGET ACQUIRED!" A robotic voice said from afar.

"FIRE!" A second voice of an android said.

Pride was hit by two rogue energy blast and fell back on the ground.

"What?! Where the-?!" Pride said confused and startled.

"Get away from him!" A young robotic voice said, as his form landed on the ground.

"Target identified as: PT-3 virus. Simi-8 leader; Pride. Initiating close range battle protocols." A colder, more mechanical robotic voice said as he also landed.

"Oh my! What are those things?!" Noah asked in surprise.

They saw two gigantic robots, both with single large eyes, red and imposing. Their bodies were square and sturdy. They had various weapons on their arms and rocket launchers on their shoulders along with a pink female rabbit, an orange goldfish and yellow bumblebee/sunflower . One was colored black and white and the other was toned black and orange.

"Bobert! Lancer!" Teri said knowing who they are.

Bobert and Lancer were in their battle modes with their friends on their shoulders.

"Get away from Gumball!" Lancer said in a deep, aggressive voice.

"Detecting multiple life forms inside PT-3. All stable." Bobert said analyzing the bodies inside Pride. "Two friendly lifeforms detected. Identified as: Teri Orikami and Noah Guillitine." Bobert scanned around the area once more, he detected Gumball and analyzed his condition.

"Subject identified: Gumball Watterson. Status:…."

Bobert was silent in telling the current status of Gumball. Anais and Darwin were on his shoulder, anxious of what Bobert wanted to say, but did not for their sake. Lancer scanned Gumball as well, they both knew it would cause more harm and hysteria to tell the others.

"...requesting rescue protocols for Teri, Noah and Gumball. Effective immediately." Bobert said.

"You save them! I've got the big guy!" Lancer said.

"Affirmative. I advise using non lethal force when in combat‚ various life forms are being held captive inside." Bobert said.

"Got it!" Lancer said.

Bobert and Lancer took their friends off their shoulders and gently placed them down.

"You guys stay here." Lancer said.

"I will attempt to rescue our friends." Bobert said.

Anais looked around to see the destruction before her. Rubble from the hospital covered the area and the large Pride was beginning to get up from the ground.

"Whats going on here?! Where's Gumball?!" Anais asked.

Bobert and Lancer looked at each other, knowing that Gumball was in dire trouble.

"We are preparing to assist him in defeating the enemy." Bobert said.

"Yeah, so we need you to stay here to be safe." Lancer said.

"But I can help out! I can fight!" Darwin said to Lancer.

"...No Darwin. You and everyone stay." Bobert said. "...It is for the best."

With that said‚ Bobert marched off to Teri and Noah while Lancer made it to fight Pride.

Pride got himself back up to meet Lancer‚ robotic fists up and ready to fight him.

"What on earth are you?" Pride asked.

"Here to beat you up‚ you overgrown flu." Lancer said.

He brought his fist back and punched Pride square on his face‚ pushing him back away from Gumball. He continued punching until they were far away enough from Gumball so he would not be crushed by their feet.

Bobert was by Teri and Noah's hiding place then extended his hand to invite them to come with him.

"Come. I must get you to safety." Bobert said.

"Wow! A giant robot!" Noah said.

"What are you doing here Bobert?" Teri asked as she climbed onto his robotic hand.

"I am here transport you to safety." Bobert said.

He raised them to his shoulder and latched themselves onto him tightly. Bobert stomped past and over the wreckage around him to get Teri and Noah to the others. Teri saw Lancer and Pride brawling in hand to hand combat. She feared for the safety of Gumball considering he was near where they were fighting initially.

"You have to help Gumball now! He's really hurt and if we don't do something-" Teri yelled in urgency to Bobert.

"I have already placed the rescue of Gumball as top priority. But I must get you to a safe distance as well." Bobert said.

"...Bobert. I've seen what happened to Gumball. Will he...?" Teri asked. Bobert thought of it unwise to say anything of Gumball which may cause a panic. He kept going and did not respond.

Lancer punched Pride again pushing him back.

"Graham! Enough games!" Pride roared as he grabbed Lancer with his tentacles. He then lifted him up and slammed him onto the ground‚ quaking the earth they stood on. With his body still coiled‚ Lancer was heavily thrown across.

"I shall annihilate you! Do you hear me?!" Pride said angrily to Lancer.

"Yeah. Don't you ever shut up?" Lancer said getting up and readying himself. His fists transformed into large multi-barreled G guns but he remembered what Bobert said before he tried to fire.

"_I can't use these with those people still inside of him._" Lancer thought. "_I'll have to use more precise gear."_

Lancer shifted his guns into single barreled weapons‚ activating with lights around them and humming as they powered up. In his vision‚ he pinpointed and locked onto various weak points in Pride's body. Mainly his limbs and joints.

"Fire!" Lancer fired high concentrated energy beams rapidly on Pride.

The beams hit his the tentacles‚ blasting them clean off his body squirming onto the ground.

"Now for ultimate weakness. His brain!" Lancer merged both his arms into one large laser cannon ready to shoot into his brain.

"Fir-"

Pride's removed limbs suddenly spiked upwards‚ piercing through his body.

"I'm not falling for that again." Pride said.

His body morphed six new arms for him while the six tearing through Lancer stayed sharp.

"_Structural damage: 20%" _Lancer diagnosed the damage he received from Pride. "Two can play at this game."

Lancer pulled out the spikes in his body‚ and held two in his hands as weapons.

"I'm _armed."_ Lancer said.

"Erh...your comedy is almost as pathetic as yourself." Pride said.

"gUILLITINE!" Lancer shouted as he charged towards Pride.

Bobert made it back to his friends and dropped Teri and Noah off.

"Is that you?! Teri?" Darwin said surprised seeing Teri in front of him.

"Darwin? Its been so long since I've seen you! Damien too?" Teri said. She noticed Anias with them as well‚ but could not recognize her immediately because of how older she was from the last time she saw her.

"Who are...you?" Teri asked the pink rabbit.

"Oh. I'm Anais. I think we've met a few times when I was younger." Anais said.

Teri was very surprised when she realized that she was Anais. She was no longer the little girl she saw around the school.

"Oh my! You're a grown woman now!" Teri said.

"Yeah nice to see you too. But what happened here? Why is Lancer fighting that...thing?" Anais asked.

"Don't tell me that's the-?" Darwin said recognizing the Virus from last time.

"Yes it is. The virus." Teri said.

"It sure has given us a lot of trouble." Noah said.

"Um...where are your clothes?" Darwin asked.

Ignoring their conversations‚ Bobert began to leave them‚ going to his badly injured and dying friend.

"Teri?" Anais asked. "Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"_Oh no..." _Terri thought.

"He wasn't with you? I haven't seen him anywhere since we got here." Anais said.

Teri struggled to speak as her guilt set in. How could she talk of Gumball's fate‚ right to his sister's face? Being a doctor‚ it isn't the first time she had to be the bearer of bad news. But this was far more personal to her.

"Why aren't you telling me anything?... What's wrong?!" Anais said in fearful anger.

"Anais. Don't force it out of her." Darwin said.

"I'm not! I'm asking her a simple question!" Anais retorted back.

"She can't-" Darwin said.

"She can't what?! Tell me the damn truth?!" Anais yelled.

In an action of aggression‚ she forcefully grabbed Teri by her collar and brought her close to her face.

"Teri! What aren't you telling me?! What the hell happened to my brother?! I have a right to know!" Anais said to Teri's face.

"Tell me dammit!"

As of now‚ Bobert made it to Gumball. But it already seemed too late. Bobert deactivated his battle mode and went back to his normal size‚ right by Gumball's side in his blood. Bobert scanned Gumball once more and said his vitals in his head.

"_Status:...critical. Extensive internal body damage. Extremities deemed destroyed beyond repair. Body temperature: 120°F and steadily rising. Major organs showing signs of failure. Massive blood loss and hemorrhaging. Heart beat less than per minute. Large amounts of PT-3 virus in bloodstream. Virus attacking skeletal‚ muscular and central nervous system. Chance of survival..."_

_"_Gumball. Please. Do not leave us yet." Bobert said.

"...Bo...bert..." Gumball forced to say.

"Gumball!" Bobert said in excitement that he could still speak.

"You're... You're here." Gumball said.

"Yes I am! We are all here!" Bobert said.

"All?...Darwin...Damien...A...Anias...she's still pissed at me isn't she?" Gumball said.

He reached his claws to touch him‚ but just the cold touch of his metal claw on his skin was enough to send him into a scream of pain. Bobert quickly took his claw off him as he continued to cry.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." Bobert said in sympathy and worry. "...I have come to assist in your escape."

"What...for?" Gumball asked. "Just...look at me...I'm done...I'm done."

"Gumball. There is still a chance to help you!" Bobert said.

"Stop... giving me bullshit...how long?" Gumball asked.

"How long?" Bobert asked.

"How much longer...do I have left?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball..." Bobert said.

"Just tell me..." Gumball said in harsh breathes. "Just give it to me straight... Is there any chance...any at all...that I will make it out alive?"

Bobert knew that there was nothing else he could have said to comfort and give him hope. He recalculated his chance of survival and gave Gumball the news.

"Virtually... 0%." Bobert said in chilling confirmation.

"He he he...I knew it..." Gumball laughed in spite of his doom.

"...I'm sorry..." Bobert said in sadness.

"Gumball!"

Behind Bobert‚ Anias and everyone else running towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Anais..." Gumball said as he saw his sister heading his way.

"Keep them away... please." Gumball said. "She can't see me like this."

Bobert extended his hands to grasp Anais' wrists‚ stopping everyone else.

"Let me go! Let me see him!" Anais yelled.

"I cannot. If you come within 3 meters of him‚ you will be infected." Bobert warned.

"I don't care! Gumball! Gumball!" Anais screamed struggling to escape Bobert's grasp.

"Tell us he's going to be alright!" Damien said to Bobert in hopes of good news.

"He can't be that sick right? We can get him some help!" Noah said.

"There has to be something we can do!" Teri said.

In the hysteria‚ Darwin managed to run past them‚ sprinting towards his brother.

"No wait!" Bobert said. "You cannot go!"

"_Gumball.. Be OK. You can't be dead. You can't!" _Darwin thought.

Many thoughts and fears ran through Darwin's mind. Gumball was not only his brother‚ but his best and for the longest time his only friend. They spent every moment together and even as adults they tried to stay as close as they could. If he were to loose Gumball in such a tragedy such as this...

Darwin was tripped up by Bobert's arm clenching onto his ankle‚ dropping him on the ground.

"Please understand. Gumball's wishes were to keep you away." Bobert said.

"I...don't care." Darwin got his head from the pavement which he fell upon. "I can't let him-!"

When he brought his head up‚ his eyes witnessed the gruesome truth. His brother in the worst state he could imagine laying in blood and mutilated horribly.

"...no...no no..." Darwin said beginning to cry.

"Darwin...man...I didn't want you to see me like this..." Gumball said. "This real looks bad huh?...hehe. I can't move a single muscle. Hell at this point I don't think I even have any more. Even talking hurts like crazy. Never thought I'd die like this."

"Listen...tell Anais I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier. And Carrie too. She'd probably kill me in a worse way after finding out I went out like this..." Gumball said in a raspy voice and smiling.

"Gumball... don't leave me. Don't leave us!" Darwin begged on the ground. "What can I say?! What will I tell Carrie?! What will I tell your kids?! You can't go so easily!"

"Make sure...everyone gets back home safe. Even if we can't stop him‚ just make sure everyone's alright... Goodbye..bro." Gumball said.

Darwin could not stop the tears pouring from his face in sight of his dying brother.

"G-Gumball!" Darwin pushed himself up to run to him.

A circle of flames erupted from the ground and rose high trapping Gumball leaving Darwin distraught and heartbroken with the fire burning in his face.

He stared into the flames‚ hoping to see his brother again just one more time. That this was all a fluke‚ and he was alright. But no sight.

Bobert let go of Darwin and Anais who then ran to Darwin. She looked into the fire with Darwin on the ground in tears. The longer she stared‚ the worst her guilt grew. A feeling of fear‚ disappointment and despair set in; the feeling of loss and death.

She fell to her knees and her ears dropped to her face. Drops fell to the ground from her eyes and she joined Darwin in mourning.

Seeing the reaction of them‚ Teri and the rest concluded what happened with Gumball.

"No...is he..." Damien muttered.

"...he will succumb to his injuries in minutes." Bobert said.

"This can't be real. No." Noah said.

Teri had her hands over his face‚ grieving and crying.

"..._It is done." _Bobert sent a private radio message to his brother.

"_Done? You mean he's..." _Lancer responded while fighting Pride.

_"At best...he has less than 3 minutes left." _Bobert said.

"_...I see." _Lancer said.

"..._Requesting Battle protocol change: Full lethal force authorized. Secondary Objective: Rescue civilians. Primary Objective: Destroy Pride." _Bobert said to Lancer.

"_...Accepted." _Lancer responded.

Bobert's eye turned angry and red. He suddenly rocketed into the air‚ shifted into his battle mode and landed by Lancer.

"What is this? Two against one? I like the odds." Pride said. "I hope you are more of a worthy opponent than this junk heap here."

Lancer dropped the spikes in his hands which softened and slithered back to Pride's body.

"_Transferring battle data." _Lancer said_._

"_Data received. Selecting best course of action." _Bobert said. "_Option selected."_

"_Option accepted. Readying…." _Lancer said.

The two robot's feet erupted propelling them upward with rockets. They shot 100 feet into the air before stopping and keeping themselves steady midair.

"What on earth?" Pride said confused as of what they were doing.

"Now you're going to pay…" Lancer said with his eye turning white.

"For taking our friend away." Bobert said with his eye turning black.

Various numbers blipped in their eyes and they began to whir and hum. Lancer's left arm flashed, lines and crevices throughout it opened up revealing many intricate components and internal hardware. Bobert's right arm did the same and opened as well.

They brought those arms back and swung them into each other. The open parts easily fit into each other like puzzle pieces. The components moved and fit into each other until they completely merged into a large, black and white triple-barreled cannon.

"Execute." Bobert said as the cannon powered up.

Inside the barrels, black and white rays built upside. Bobert and Lancer's bodies light up and flowed energy into the weapon.

"Rerouting all power. All systems outside of core functions disabled. Canon at 99.9% energy capacity." Lancer said whilst powering.

"Heat seeking signal locked. Chance of hitting target: 100%." Bobert said.

"They're actually going to shoot me." Pride said. "HA! This is nothing but a fluke! You would never harm me with these people inside me in danger!"

"Safety of civilians secondary. Total destruction of target primary." Lancer said.

Large orbs formed on the end of the cannon, crackling with pure energy and power.

"3"

"_No….They are…" _Pride nervously thought.

"2"

"_They're going to hit me!" _

"1"

"G.E.M.I.N.I cannon. FIRE!" Bobert and Lancer.

The Giga Energy Magnum Infusion Neutralizing Ionic cannonshot through the sky, streaming gargantuan beams of energy to Pride, shaking even the sky. The three beams curved into each other, fusing into a laser of black and white beams.

Pride tried used his arms to shield himself from the blasts, but before he could even move he was covered in the energy beams. His entire body was engulfed, being destroyed and the earth being drilled through.

The force was so great, that those below such as Anais was almost blown away with only the help of Darwin to keep her on the ground, and Noah, Teri and Damien holding onto each other to keep on the ground.

A large explosion shook everyone off their feet and blew them away. Darwin still held onto his sister while everyone else held onto each other as they were pushed away.

The beams from the cannon gradually dissipated and disappeared. The G.E.M.I.N.I cannon powered down and separated into the robot's respective arms.

The smoke cleared; nothing but a mass of pink slime was left, filled with the bodies of the captive civilians.

"Pride status: Eliminated." Bobert said.

"Fatalities and Casualties rates: 0%. No major injuries indicated in the innocents." Lancer said.

"Primary Objective: Complete." Bobert said.

They were disengaged from their battle modes going back to their normal forms, their eyes went blank and fell out of the sky.

Darwin got himself and Anais up to see what Bobert and Lancer had done; a mass of pink slime was all that remained of Pride, along with a large crater.

"They did it." Darwin said.

"I think it's finally over." Teri said.

Bobert and Lancer fell into the slimy mass. After a few seconds, they switched back on, using their back up energy reserves as they just used the majority of their power for their attack. Lancer's top hat was the last thing to fall from the sky plopping on his head.

"Is it all over...brother?" Lancer asked in a tired voice.

"Target eradicated. Battle is over." Bobert said.

Lancer turned his head, he could see that the flame barrier was still burning strong holding a possibly already gone Gumball inside.

"I'm sorry Gumball." Lancer said.

Lancer closed his eyes to drift into a peaceful moment of rest and remembrance. Bobert did the same and rested.

"...I'm sorry too."

Their eyes shot open in shock of where the voice was coming from. Lancer began to go into uncontrollable spasms along with his brother. Sparks flew from them as their circuits were frying and systems going haywire.

The mass they were on quivered and jiggled; soon hundreds of blobs flew into the air striking fear into Darwin and the others.

They plopped onto the ground one by one. The blobs contained a person; many people infact. Each one contained an individual who was trapped inside Pride's body. The slime began to move and form into miniature forms of virus in which every person inside was manipulated to pilot.

"This can't be happening." Anais said quietly. "This can't be happening...this can't…."

"AH! W-Whats happening?!" Lancer screamed.

"Firewall being breached! Mainframe files corrupted! Error! Error! Error!" Bobert said as he frizzed.

They then stopped completely. Their eyes showed only one image; a black and white logo of Pride's face. The two shifted back into their battle modes,without visible consciousness. They began to march to the defenceless group, fully weaponized.

"What's going on?! Lancer!" Darwin yelled.

"Bobert! What are you doing?!" Anais said trying to talk to a mindless Bobert.

Behind the robots, A fully scaled Pride stood tall; showing no signs of injury or damage.

"MWAHAHAAHA! My my! What power these two machines have. I underestimated them greatly. To bad that they forgot that my virus can infect anything. Even them along with my pawns beneath me." Pride said.

"_There's no end to this asshole! He took my brother, we got him yet he still wins! Damn it all!" _Darwin thought.

In the circle of fire, Gumball was lying on the ground; nearing his final breaths with nobody to comfort him but Varric, who stayed by him in his now dead hand.

"Ha….ha...ha…." Gumball laughed. "So….I should think of some last words huh?"

Varric was silent and did not respond, yet he was still in his weapon form.

"Nothing from you huh? Can't say I blame you….this isn't that easy for me either." Gumball said. "First thing I have to say….I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got myself into this. I have so much to regret. I could have been a better brother to Anais, to Darwin too. I could've raised my kids better. I didn't even get to see my kid's graduation, weddings or grandkids. At least…..no. At least nothing."

Gumball began to talk to himself, as he had nobody else to converse with.

"Nothing can make this better. I'm dying, my friends and family are in danger, and because of me everyone's screwed." Gumball said to himself. "Alive: everyone's screwed. Dead: everyone's still screwed. Whichever way you play it, everyone loses."

"_What life…._."

Gumball looked back on his entire day. At first it started with deceit with him lying to his wife on his whereabouts. Then with trouble when he had to fight and tamper with someone's mind for the wellbeing of his friend. Then he had a confrontation with Anais, which only led to her resenting him. And finally, him arriving here. If he came here earlier, if he did not come alone, then maybe things would be different. Maybe he would be alive.

"..._no matter what I did….I'd still loose." _Gumball thought. "_That's life….my life...a joke."_

In that thought, something…..clicked in Gumball's head.

"Yeah. That's right...my life was a joke…..and everyone else's too…." Gumball said strangely menacing. "The heroes are the losers, and the bad guys are the winners. Right and wrong aren't right and wrong. It's all fake. Its all fake!"

"Hehehe. Some warrior path huh Varric? Proud to walk it? With this as the destination?!" Gumball asked. "Well I say fuck it! Fuck it all!"

Gumball's face grinned, teeth stained with blood.

"Life really is cruel! Wherever you go, it all leads to the same path! Death and destruction! Pain! Sorrow and hate! All everything breeds is evil." Gumball said. "And… I LOVE IT!"

"AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" Gumball laughed maniacally.

His laughter was filled with heart stopping hostility. He sounded that of a killer and insane man. Along with his psych, something inside of him was changing. His heart began to speed up, beating faster with each passing second.

As he continued to laugh, his nearly guillotined feet twitched then his entire leg shook, fully healed. All skin formed back on the limb, bone made anew and all blood vessels and nerves regenerated. His next leg did the same and snapped back into a fully functioning limb. He moved his left arm around in a frenzy, hitting it on the ground as it healed. Flesh and tissue was weaved back onto the newly formed bone. He hit it on the ground again, cracking the pavement.

His bone and muscle free arm began to curl it's fingers around Varric's hilt, before crushing it with a mighty grasp.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA! EVERYTHING IS BROKEN! LIKE THIS BODY! LIKE THIS SOUL! LIKE THIS MIND!" Gumball shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you see now? It is over. For all of you. In the beginning and the end, you stood no chance in hell of beating me. Accept your fates." Pride said. "Now. Go forth my legion! And destroy them!"

Pride's army was pushed back by an unseen and powerful force.

"What the-?" Darwin said astonished while shielding his eyes from the force.

He moved his fin from his eyes and looked at the silhouette in front of him. His eyes shot open seeing who it was. Gumball stood with both of his feet. His limbs were attached and moving again without any signs of disease or injury excluding his patch of melted skin on his stomach. Everything looked normal except for Varric. His blade's color tone was reversed toned; the blade was accented with black while the body itself was yellow

"Gumball! You're alive!" Darwin said.

Anais looked at him as well. She could not believe her eyes and was about to go into another show of water works from sheer joy.

"G-Gumball…." Anais said.

"No way!" Noah said.

"Ha! I knew he'd be alright!" Damien said.

Teri wiped away a pencil mark tear and looked in happiness.

"Thank God." Teri said.

"Not possible….you should've died minutes ago!" Pride said in total shock.

"You. You underestimated Gumball!" Darwin said. "Come on bro, lets get hi-"

"Big brother big brother!" Gumball said in an unrecognizable tone.

"Huh? What was that? Was that you Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"Big brother always watching! Watching all! Watching you!" Gumball said in a high, scratchy and devilish voice. "Brother to a fish? Why haven't I eaten you yet? I bet you'd taste so tasty. Yum yum yum yum…"

"The hell is he saying?" Darwin said.

"Gumball! I'm glad your okay but now isn't the time to play games!" Anais said to Gumball.

"Games?! Games! Games! I like games! I like games! Let's play a game! I know a game a good game a game that's good! It's called _KILL THE WORLD!_ Bye bye cruel world! Who needs ya?! Who who who….." Gumball said whilst walking around in circles.

Anais was confused and slightly disturbed by Gumball's erratic behavior. She got up and walked backward to Darwin.

"What...who…." Anais said.

"What's gotten into him?" Darwin asked.

"He looks….disturbed." Teri said.

"What are you blabbering about?! Answer my question! How are you walking, never mind how you're even breathing?!" Pride asked.

Gumball didn't respond and instead kept going around in circles, mumbling to himself complete random gibberish.

"Why are you not dead?!" Pride asked.

Gumball stopped moving around and slopped down, chuckling to himself before going into another manic episode of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Dead?! Are you blind? Can't you see that I am?! You killed me after all! I'm just a zombie! Hehehehe!" Gumball laughed.

"_What in the hell is wrong with him? He seems…..damaged." _Pride though equally as confused as everyone else.

"Big boy….I want to thank ya." Gumball said.

"Hm?!" Pride questioned.

"You….were the final pushing point see? You, my friends, family, my entire day was all I need to fall!" Gumball said still in great insanity. "All it took was a little push, and you shoved me!"

"You did it." Gumball pointed Varric to Pride. "What 11 kids, a wife and a crazy life couldn't do, you did! You pushed me so far….you did it. You actually pushed me to it." He put his hand over his eyes, rubbing them as if he were in pain.

"T-to...what?" Pride asked.

Gumball moved his hand from his face, and opened his eyes. His irises were yellow, his veins and his pupils were slitted black.

"My….LIMIT!" Gumball said with eyes of a devil.

_**Gumball has reached his Limit. His sanity has flew out the window, but will this be to his advantage? How will he manage to fight against an army of Virus pawns, his two robotic friends now under Pride's control without harming them? Or is that what he may want?**_

_**Find out next time! Remember to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you guys later!**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**CH-CH-CH-CHAPTER 54! I know you guys are anxious to see what Gumball is going to do to Pride now with his craziness unlocked (look on my DA account for more information on that ability) but we need to get back to my favorite group of teens and how they're handling their horrible night. So sit back, read and I'll see you soon.**_

Sophie looked into the lake over the wooden plank pier‚ seeing nothing but her reflection in the faint red blood tainted water. Her hand reached into it‚ aching to feel Charcoal grasp her hand.

"C-charcoal...Charcoal.." Sophie said still in great shock and horror. "Please come back."

Her face tensed up and tears squeezed through her eyes. up and tears squeezed through her eyes., squeezing tears from her face. Charcoal was stabbed right in front of her, in an attempt to protect her. It left her mortified and stricken with grief and guilt in herself.

"NOOOOO!" Sophie screamed going into a hysterical fit of crying. She sobbed endlessly, hitting the wooden platform.

Everyone back home was feeling the exact same way seeing Charcoal's demise at the hands of his killer. Already tears began to come out of most of their eyes. Scrapper's skeletal eye sockets were opened wide and pouring out water.

Belle covered her eyes and cried soft yelps, obviously greatly shaken by what she witnessed.

Ranae and Sindy could not speak and had their faces frozen in awful expressions. Marissa kept her hand over her mouth covering a gasp, Carnie had a disturbed look of great worry, John and Skye were at a total loss of words. Skye fell back into John's chest, denying what she just saw.

"Holy crap….what just happened?" Sally asked.

"He just stabbed him….right in the chest." Carbon said.

Stormy dropped the crystal ball and fell to her knees‚ slumped to the ground‚ eyes kept from blinking.

"Ch-Charcoal...you..." Stormy muttered in shock.

There was silence in the room; nothing but faint cries were heard as the tension and suspense thickened.

Then‚ Stormy's shock transformed into urgency and anger. She immediately got up and busted open the window.

"Stormy!" Skye said.

"I have to help them!" Stormy responded. She jumped out the window onto the front yard.

Everyone rushed to the window to see Stormy.

"Wait Stormy! I have my car we can drive there!" Skye said to Stormy.

"There miles away! There's no way you'll make it in time!" Stormy said.

"Well how can you make it then?!" John asked.

"I've got an idea!" Stormy said.

She turned away from them‚ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her hands to the air and concentrated.

"Come on! I need a cloud!" Stormy thought. "A big one! A really big one!"

Above her‚ various clouds began to form covering the otherwise clear night sky. They could be seen from one far end of the neighborhood to the next‚ alarmingly quick they grew and covered the sky.

"Woah. They're coming quick." Carnie said looking at the clouds.

"How'd she make them so big so fast?" Marissa asked.

Scrapper lifted himself over the windowsill to look at Stormy.

"Look!" Scrapper said pointing at Stormy.

Her ring was glowing a bright yellow as she made her clouds‚ indicating that it had something to do with this.

"My ring is working!" Scrapper said.

The entire sky was now overcast‚ thick black clouds hovered above them large enough to cause a huge thunderstorm. Stormy opened her eyes and looked at her work.

"Well that was fast." Stormy said.

Loud rumbles of thunder came from the clouds. Stormy raised her hands again upwards.

"I hope this works." Stormy thought. "Please work!"

She threw her arm down. A large bolt of lightning shot from the clouds and struck Stormy.

The bright shine from the lighting blinded everyone in its burning shine. They could feel great heat from the storm's wrath warm their faces yet as hot and glorious as it came‚ it quickly went away in a flash.

Trying to readjust their eyes‚ everyone opened them again. A large patch of burnt grass was all that was left of the strike and Stormy was no where to be found.

"She's gone!" Sally said.

"Don't tell me she disintegrated!" Sindy said.

"No look!" Scrapper said pointing to the sky.

Lightning danced through the darkness of the storm clouds. The clouds began to move north‚ with the lightning guiding it.

"Hold on guys. Please‚ just hold on." Said Stormy as the lightning in the storm‚ trying to get to her friends as fast as she could.

Marmalade was on the verge of screaming such as Sophie did. Her cousin and closest friend was stabbed right in front of her eyes, she felt the great pain of loss.

"Charcoal. You killed Charcoal..." Marmalade's eyes flooded with tears.

"No way...what did you do?!" Deejay shouted. "You...monster."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The flamingo shook his head in disapproval and walked down the platform, away from them. "Poor boy. If only he stayed still."

"Charcoal….Why?...Why you?" Gumdrop stared at the floor, still speechless in shock.

"Couldn't have just stood by and let me do my duty. What an idiot..." The murderer said.

Gumdrop clenched his fist at his words‚ low growls rumbled in his throat; pure hatred arose. His mind was filled with grievous recollections of his memories with his cousin. The times they spent together as a family‚ all the enjoyment and happiness which filled his life and showed through his character...only to be taken away so easily.

"...AMY!" Gumdrop shouted.

Amy quickly shifted form. Her clothes fell on the ground as she was held by Gumdrop's right hand and flashed‚ revealing her as his sword.

"HAAAAA!" Gumdrop bolted towards the butler without any inhibitions. His image became clearer in his sights as he kept running towards him. He held his weapon in both hand; his killing intent was strong and beastly.

"I'll kill you! I'll cut you into pieces! I'll destroy you!" Gumdrop thought.

The flamingo turned to Gumdrop charging at him. His eyes were wide yet without surprise or even the slightest hint of fear.

Gumdrop was close enough to see his face and the white of his eyes.

"DIE!" Gumdrop pressed his feet down and swung his sword with great force. His eyes shut tight expecting the splatter of blood and his body trembled with the desire to kill was expelled from him. His eyes opened slowly hoping to see his foe lying on the ground with an open gash and dead.

To his shock the monster was still standing, looking down on him. His sword did not carve his flesh, not even his clothes were torn.

"What the-?" Gumdrop said in surprise.

"Nothing happened?!" Deejay asked.

Gumdrop swung at him again, but again nothing happened. He kept swinging, faster and faster in a blind rage: but nothing happened.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Gumdrop thought.

"I don't know!" Amy said to Gumdrop. "I know this may sound retarded but…..remember what I said before? I don't work unless you feel the intent to-"

"He killed Charcoal! You don't think every fiber of my being wants him dead now?!" Gumdrop said.

He swung a few more times before stopping and panted, exhausted with his efforts in vain. The flamingo began to chuckle under his breathe in amusement of Gumdrop's futile attempts. Before he attempted to attack again, the flamingo with it's long legs kicked Gumdrop in his stomach with so much force it felt like his foot dug through stomach to his back and the boy was pushed far back like football.

"Gumdrop!" Marmalade said going to him.

"Oh crap!" Deejay said.

Amy turned herself back to her normal ghost form and held Gumdrop close to her with his head on her ghostly tail.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

Gumdrop took in large breaths and gasped trying to recover from the shock and pain of the kick. From the struggling effort to open his eyes, he saw his enemy coming back towards them. In an effort to stop him himself, Gumdrop extended his arm to grab him with a shadow arm claw….but to no avail. Nothing would happen. No construct would come from his body.

"The hell?!" Gumdrop cursed.

He kept attempting to create them, even just one. But strangely nothing happened.

"What's going on!? I can't hurt him, I can't grab him, I can't do anything! What the fuck?!" Gumdrop thought. "Work you damn ShdowThourne! Work!"

"Ah...I suppose I should have used this in the beginning." The waiter said reaching in his coat pocket. "Guess I'll have to-"

A loud bang echoed through the air making everyone jump. Someone was running towards them holding a double barreled shotgun, an older looking gentlemen whom the kids knew quite well during this night.

"Leave those kids alone!"

"Mr. Needlemeyer!" Marmalade said noticing him.

Larry pumped the shotgun and aimed it at the man.

"Listen here. I don't know who you are or why you're here but you will not harm these children!" Larry said. "Now step aside before I blow your brains out!"

Another shot was heard but it was not from Larry. He stood still for a moment before falling down‚ dropping his shotgun and holding his chest.

His target had a smoking pistol in his hand‚ which just fired a lethal round to Larry.

"Once again. I should have used this from the start." The flamingo said.

"Mr. NeedleMeyer!" Gumdrop shouted. "You reckless- you didn't have to do that."

"Another fool." The waiter looked behind him to the group of friends and focused his eyes on one person: the still in shock and terrified Sophie who yelped at his gaze.

"I should kill you all. But first I must finish what I started." He said going closer to Sophie.

She scuffled on the ground trying to get away from him but since the wooden pathway was so narrow‚ she couldn't get too far without almost falling into the water.

Her heart raced as he came closer to her without Gumdrop or anyone able to do a thing as he grabbed her by the back of her dress making her scream to release her.

"Let me go! Let me go please!" Sophie begged.

"Oh?" He held her over the water and dangled her. "Are you sure? Would you like to join your lover down below so soon?"

"Well do not fret my pet." He placed the barrel of his gun to the side of Sophie's head. "You shall join him soon enough."

In the deep‚ dark and cold waters of the lake‚ a barely living Charcoal was sinking

deep into the lake‚ bleeding out of the slit in his chest. At this moment he truly knew the feeling of dying. His vision was becoming blurry from the dirty water stinging at his eyes‚ the water filled his ears and his lungs making him more certain that his life was ending in such an incoherent and tragic manner.

"Wow. I'm half fish and….I can't swim." Charcoal thought weakly. "Least I can breath underwater...if that helped me at all as of now."

"Speaking of parents, I wonder how mom and dad will react to all this. Just how fragile is life really? I'm gone for only one night and….thats it. Mom's going to cry forever, dad's going to lose his shit, my grandparents will be sad too….everyone's going to miss me. Especially Marms. Hell I'd bet even the others might miss me, like Aunt Carrie and Uncle Gumball definitely. Carbon, Stormy, and maybe even Carnie with how hard and dark she acts. I hope Marmalade doesn't end up becoming like that."

"...Oh my god I suck, to be thinking of her now." Charcoal thought of Sophie many times, in spite of his resentment towards her now. "Sophie….I wonder how you feel now. I wonder how it felt to see me get stabbed right there. Did you feel guilty? Were you scared? Where you sorry? What- no no. I can't let you be the last thing in my head."

"Deejay, Marmalade, Amy and….Gumdrop….I know that you guys will be safe up there. I just wish, I could have gone without so many….regrets."

Charcoal went to his chest to grab onto the still plunged into his chest and pulled it out, releasing more blood into the water. He began to feel tired. He was losing the last drops of blood he had left and was losing his thoughts. He started drifting off into an eternal sleep to spend forever in a watery grave. The moon's reflection from the water piercing the thick blue was the last bit of light his eyes witnessed. As he shut his eyes, the moons light stayed in his mind in a last ditch effort to remember one final thing of beauty.

However, in his eyes the light stayed. And instead of blackness, pure brilliant white filled his vision.

"What?" Charcoal said in surprise that he could talk."Where….where am I? Is this heaven? But I don't feel dead, or I guess this is how it feels?"

Charcoal could feel himself lying on a solid surface and was startled at this from his last recollection, he was underwater. He jumped to his side to feel the ground, it was indescribably smooth. More smooth and pure than anything he has ever felt before, like flawless marble. It was also very reflective, showing Charcoal's face as he looked into it.

"What is this? A mirror?" Charcoal asked himself. He kept looking into his reflection, and even going to make silly faces and sticking his tongue out."Hm?"

Charcoal looked on his reflection to see that he had no shirt on and his chest was bare. He felt around it to feel the entry wound of the knife he was stabbed with but felt nothing. However, this did not surprise him as much as him looking at himself more, realizing he neither had on pants, shoes or any type of clothing whatsoever.

"Woah! I'm freaking naked?!" Charcoal said trying to cover himself. "Wait well i guess there's no need to cover myself. Come to think of it, I dont even feel ashamed. I just feel like…..nothing."

Charcoal tried to stand up and got a better view of what was around him; nothing. Nothing but white color was what he saw, with only him and his reflection keeping him company.

"Heaven is more empty than I thought. Hello?! Anybody here?! New guy here!" Charcoal said to the vast empty void but with no response.

He took a step forward but when his foot was lifted up and his toe touched the floor, the floor sent out a large wave throughout the infinite space. Charcoal tried this again and took full steps, the ground acted like water and rippled with every step.

"Okay…..this place is no heaven. Where am I?" Charcoal asked himself. "And why am I talking to myself all alone?"

The watery floor began to calm down and settle as Charcoal stood still pondering what was happening. He did not know where he was, why he was there or if he was even alive anymore. All he knew he was that he was alone, completely isolated. On the back of his feet he felt another wave hit him and warp around his body going past him, the ripple came from another source. He quickly turned around seeing that he was not alone; something was with him.

A lone bird was perched and roosting next to him, with wings and feathers were wholly and white and a bill mostly orange with a patch of black, but the feature that stood out of the bird was its white color. It almost blended into the background of the area making it seem invincible, but its white was light a bright burning light, putting pressure and strain on Charcoal's eyes.

"It's a swan. It's so white. And it looks so clean." Charcoal said.

Charcoal was tempted to touch the animal, he was asking if he should and why he should, but the beauty of the animal beckoned him to it. He reached out his hand and touched it's feathers.

"Feels soft.." Charcoal thought running his hand across it's back down to its head.

The swan's head came up, startling Charcoal making him fall down on his behind splashing into the puddle of this world. When he looked back to the bird, it was gone.

"Huh? Hey birdy where'd you go?!" Charcoal said.

"Hello...Charles."

Charcoal heard a high and condescending sounding feminine voice call him by a name he thought nobody knew but himself; his actual birth name. He slowly turned around to see who called him and it was the same swan, standing up on its two legs, wings folded and staring straight at Charcoal with a glare that gave Charcoal a sense of…..attention and knowing authority, in the same way his parents would look at him if he did something unlawful.

"You can talk...Why did you call me that?" Charcoal asked.

"That is your name is it not? Charles Coleberg Copernicus Watterson? Or do you prefer to go by your other name? Charcoal is it?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" Charcoal asked.

"Your name? My boy I know more than that about you. I have known you almost your entire existence." The swan stated.

"What?...Well... who are you then?" Charcoal asked.

"Who am I? Well to answer that is not so simple. I have been called many things. A conscience, a guardian angel, a protector, hindsight, the mind, the spirit, the watcher, a sentinel and various other things. But you….you can have the pleasure and honor to call me by my true name." The sawn said, She eerily spoke to Charcoal this entire time without moving her beak, hinting she may be speaking to him in a different manner or in another way in this world which he cannot comprehend. "Call me Odette...pleasure to finally meet you Charcoal."

_**Charcoal has knocked at deaths door, but what does he find on the other side? A swan who claims to know everything about him. Is he dead or is he still alive in the depths of his own mind? What is wrong with Gumdrop's powers? Why are none of his abilities working at the moment he so desperately needs them? What will become of them? Of Sophie? Of Larry? And will Stormy be able to make it in time to save them from anymore harm? Find out next time on Family Ties.**_

_**Also I just want to say something….thanks guys. Thank you guys for supporting me all this time, reading and reviewing for now nine months its been up. All I can say is thank you and also thank you for standing by me when my story was in danger of deletion.**_

_**Thanks guys and I'll see you next time!**_


	55. Chapter 55

p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"emstrongChapter 55! Hope you enjoy the continuation of Charcoal's "inner journey" If you'd call it that./strong/em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Inside the pale, marble white world Charcoal found himself in, a strange being presented itself to him. A pure white swan who called herself Odette and seems to eerily know much about Charcoal, so far as to know of his actual name.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Odette?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The swan looked at him intentively, studying and examining him. Charcoal was still confused as of where he was and who or what was this animal. He felt conscious and aware yet not aware. As if he was in some sort of lucid dream state.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Well hi there Odette…." Charcoal questioned where he was again, this time more directly to the swan herself. "...U-um."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Hm? At a lost for words Charles?" Odette asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Well….yes. I….whats going on here? What are you and where am I?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I have told you all you need to know about me." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""So are you some sort of...some sort of spirit?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""No. Yes. Maybe." Odette said. "I am whatever you believe I am. I know who I am, so there's no need for you to try and tell me. That is up for you to find out on your own."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Uh….okay. Then could you tell me where I am?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Where you are?" Odette said questioning his statement.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Yeah. What place is this?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...If I told you….would you believe me?" Odette asked. "No. You wouldnt."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The way the bird answered his questions made it seem that she was deviating from a definite answer to make him think it over by himself, or just refusing to do so herself. She was a mysterious one, that Charcoal could tell.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Why wouldn't I?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Because to know where you are, would be to know your fate. Tell me this. How did you get here?" Odette asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""How'd I get- thats why im asking you!" Charcoal said firmly. "Why can't you just give me an answer?!"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Because you already know the answer." Odette responded. "How could you forgot something as traumatic as this?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""What?" Charcoal did not understand what she meant by him "knowing the answer". He cleared his mind for a moment and thought his entire day over again. How could have he forgotten? The date, his friends, the girl who broke his heart and the man who pierced it.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I...remember... I was stabbed and then I..."He felt an horrible, empty feeling in his heart. With a fear shaken hand he placed it on his chest and found a shocking truth; nothing. He felt nothing. No beat, no pulse, no heart‚ no life."Am I….dead?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Hm...how should I put this?" Odette asked herself.. "The terminology of the word death is used so loosely. For what kind of death do you mean? Are you still in this physical earth? Are you still mentally stable enough to be considered yourself? Or can your heart still comprehend and handle the foolish and useless burden you call love? There are different and worst deaths than to just cease to be in body‚ but in mind and spirit."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Foolish burden?" Charcoal repeated the swan's cynical statement on love.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You heard me well. No need to repeat what I said." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Oh. Rude much?" Charcoal thought.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""No need for commentary either." Odette said‚ surprising Charcoal.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You heard that?!" Charcoal said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You question my wisdom. You do not agree with me?" Odette asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Well to be honest I-" Charcoal said before the swan raised her voice.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""What?! What can you possibly say that proves me wrong?" Odette asked fiercely with her wings opened and unfurled.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Charcoal was taken aback by the sudden hostility she showed. Her calm and quiet demeanor quickly escalated to hostile and aggressive.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...Forgive me." The swan said folding her wings back and returning to her regular behavior. "It just...infuriates me that you cannot see such infallible truth."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Truth?...Truth of what?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Oh poor boy. You are so...as you would say, 'dense'." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""H-hey!" Charcoal said offended by her insult. "So anyway, what do you have against love?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I have no hatred towards it, just disdain that people fall victim to such treachery." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""What makes you say that?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I have a living‚ or not so living example of that in front of me." Odette said. "You followed your emotions‚ became seduced by that girl and now look where you are. You were not even completely tricked. You knew of her intentions yet you allowed her to harm you!...Seems you're dead in all aspects; Body‚ heart and mind."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You….saw that?" Charcoal asked.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I've seen everything." Odette clarified.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Charcoal's heart was struck by her words. He tried to say something to go against what she said‚ but he could not. Because what she said was entirely true.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...you're...right...I knew from the start. But I didn't listen to reason. I let her hurt me‚ hoping for some fairytale good ending so I could pretend nothing ever happened. I know even that wouldn't happen...but I just wanted it so bad." Charcoal was full of regret‚ knowing that it was his own ignorance and negligence that lead to his demise. "I wanted to see how it felt to have a girl in my life who liked me back. Even for a little bit...wasn't worth dying for. She wasn't worth it."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Then why save her?" Odette asked. "Why not leave her to her fate?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I couldn't just let her die. What she did to me was bad, but she didn't deserve death." Charcoal said. "I just tried doing what was right, if I knew id die from it then….I dont know. I just acted"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You lie to yourself." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Huh? Lie?" Charcoal questioned.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You acted because you were afraid. Not of that man, but of yourself. You feared of how 'cold' you became at that moment. You initially had no intentions of rescuing her, but your moral compass urged you to do otherwise." Odette said to him, revealing something Charcoal was holding back from her. "I know how you felt when you saw her at the hands of that fiend. You were not so much shocked and fearful... but something else. You were...pleased."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Charcoal focused more on her after she made that statement. Pleased? How could Charcoal feel such a way in a dire situation like that? Not even he knew‚ and he refused to believe it.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""O..okay now you're speaking nonsense." Charcoal said. "I'd never want to see anyone get hurt! To be put through all that, not on my worst enemy!"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Lies." Odette said.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I'm telling the truth!" Charcoal yelled.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Lies." Odette repeated.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Shut up!" Charcoal shouted.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Very defensive response." Odette said. "But what are you defending? Like I said before, I know all about you. Even your deepest, darkest secrets, thoughts and desires. And I know of your desire at that moment for that girl….for her to hurt. Just as you did."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""That's not who I am!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately convincing himself and her that she was wrong about him.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Then what are you?" Odette asked. "Who are you?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I'm-!...I'm…" He could not complete his sentence. There was no words he could pull from his heart which would defend himself. He was frozen and his mind filled with doubt. "Why cant I say anything to her?...She can't be right...she can't be! I'm no sadist. I'm not a cruel person. I….I dont even know anymore…"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The frustrated boy began to cry, utterly confused as of what to think of himself now. He thought back to that moment, when Sophie was in danger. "...if that 'love' is something that can just switch that easily from one person to another‚ I don't want any part of it. She can shove it up her you know what for all I care." These words were in his head. He said it himself, only it felt like it wasnt him saying it. Or maybe he was lying to himself longer than he thought. Maybe that was him.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He remembered how he felt, in that instant, seeing her suffer, seeing her beg for her life, seeing her in pain; it did nothing but give Charcoal as sense of satisfaction...just as the swan said. He barely felt anything in truth, but the slither of emotion he had within him was gratification. He rejected it, he denied it, he hated what he felt, but in the end he saw no more use of lying to himself anymore. Everything that Odette said about him was true. No matter how much he didn't want it to be, it was.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...Oh how you confuse me." Odette said. "You achieved what you truly wanted, yet you did not even know it. Now you are hurt? Hurt because you gained justice?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...please...stop asking me so many questions." Charcoal cried. "I dont know okay?! I dont know! I dont know why I felt like that! I dont know why I helped her! I dont know why I didn't want to! I dont know anything! Just stop! Please...stop."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He was breaking down, nothing was making sense to him anymore, more questions arose with startling answers of himself. He faced a harsh truth about himself which he never wanted to learn.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Why? Why are you doing this to me? I'm probably already dead." He kept choking on his sobs trying to talk with whatever any dignity he had. " This..is is hell isn't it? Why are you torturing me?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He looked up to meet the judgmental bird but was instead greeted with a large, white feathered wing extending in his face, and wrapping around him in comfort. Odette enveloped him in her wing, and held her head down onto his chest.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""...to show you…" The feathers in Charcoal's face blended in with each other into a large sheet of blankness. It grew around his entire vision, blinding him in an unexplained shine of light. "The truth."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Silence and light. Nothing to see and nothing or hear. Then, a musical note was played; a piano note. More notes came together into a soothing song. The melody immediately put Charcoal in peace, as if he heard it before.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Un, Duex, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six. Un, Duex, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six." Numbers were repeated, echoing as the light began to fade, into a distant memory.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"emstrongA swan to tell the truth. A truth Charcoal denies, for it is not who he is. The swan shows him, that the truth cannot lie. And neither can he anymore.strong/em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"emstrong(P.S the reason Im so late on this chapter is because im working on another story along with my good friend! The story is called "Artifical Love" You can check it out, using this link: s10376758/1/Artificial-Love )/strong/em/p 


	56. Chapter 56

**_Here continues the insight into the forgotten past of Charcoal Watterson. Will this reveal the so called 'truth' Odette is trying to show him? Find out soon._**

A musical note was played; a piano note. More notes came together into a soothing song. The melody immediately put Charcoal in peace, as if he heard it before.

"_Un, Duex, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six. Un, Duex, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six." _Numbers were repeated, echoing as the light began to fade, into a distant memory.

The piano was being played, it could be clearly seen now. The fingers tapped each key, and not too far away from the pianist, a group of young adults had their hands on balance beams. The men and women wore light colored tights as they practiced their stance and form. Their instructor was talking to them, counting down numbers in french and they moved in accordance with it. It seemed like just another normal Ballet lesson except something was a tad unusual of the group practicing. Well one person of the group in particular.

He was significantly shorter than the rest‚ a head of thick curly black hair; so much that it looked more like a bush. His greenish skin tone‚ scruffy cheeks and childish face was sticking out like a sore thumb. The child‚ close to 8 years of age face was more tense than the others‚ trying very hard to focus and concentrate on his form just as everyone else; or just how everyone else was supposed to do. The older students were blatantly staring at him, most likely due to the fact he was so young.

"_Look at this little runt. What is he doing here_?" The spiteful whispers of the older students stung in the ears of the boy

"_I think someone left their kid here or something_."

"_No no! Didnt you hear? He's supposed to be here. Thats that prodigy remember?_"

"_What?! No way! I expected him to be at least like 13, 11 at least! What is he like 8? He's younger than I was when I started!"_

"_Aww! He's so cute!"_

"_He must be really good to be here."_

"_Please. No way this kid can be as good as me. I've been doing this all my life." _

"_You seem nervous of him."_

"_He's a fu-"_

"_Hey! Don't say that. He's just a kid!"_

"_Excuse me. He's a freaking kid. What can he-?"_

The child could feel their eyes on him, he tried very hard not to notice and not disturb the peace, but it grew too much for the shy boy to handle.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME PLEASE!" The boy shouted nervously, with his eyes shut. His outburst destroyed the peace, the playing of the piano and silencing the room.

The child opened his eyes and looked back at his older peers, and now all eyes were on him. "S-sorry…"

"Arrêter!" The instructor yelled. "You!"

"Y-yes sir?" The boy asked as the instructor pointed to him.

"Come here." He asked.

The child looked around his older classmates whose gaze were no longer on him as he seemed to be the one in trouble in the eyes of the instructor. With a loud gulp, he walked to him.

"Continue on! No more distraction!" He said to his students. The pianist immediately began playing again and the rest of the dancers returned to their practicing.

The instructor and the child walked away from the main platform to the side of the studio. The instructor took in a deep sigh and turned his attention to the boy, but something seemed very odd of this man. His accent was a thick frenchy tone showing his possible place of origin to be from the land of France. He was a species of bird, but not just any bird...a flamingo.

"Sharles. What is the matter? Why the sudden outburst?" He asked with his hands rested on his hips, looking down on him.

" . I told you, call me Charcoal!" A younger Charcoal Watterson said.

"I still do not understand why you show shame for your name. Sharles is a very proper name to be called by." Legrand said

"Charles." Charcoal said.

"That is what I said." Legrand said.

"Charles with a 'ch', not a 'sh' " Charcoal said.

"Sharles." Legrand said.

"Charles." Charcoal said. "Say it with me. Cha.."

"..Sha?" Legrand struggled to repeat, failing to pronounce the prefix of "ch".

"Cha!" Charcoal said irritability.

"Sha!" Legrand repeated.

"Cha!" Charcoal said again.

"Sha!" Legrand said again.

"Charles!" Charcoal said loudly for the last time.

"Jarles!" Legrand said, this time saying his name with a different prefix.

"...close enough." Charcoal said. "But don't call me that. It sounds stupid."

"Well your 'nickname' sounds very childish." Legrand said.

"I am a child." Charcoal said.

"You are also quite the smart mouth." Legrand said. "Now. What is the matter?"

"A lot of people were talking about me and I got scared." Charcoal said. "They said a lot of mean things."

"That is to be of no concern to you boy." Legrand said reassuringly."They are simply jealous."

"Why? They are really mean...nobody was like this in the other classes." Charcoal said.

"You ah very talented and gifted. That is the reason I had you placed in the advanced classes." Legrand said. "This is what you must expect here."

"But I don't wanna be here!" Charcoal said.

"Jacoule!" Legrand yelled at Charcoal, saying his prefered name.

"_Um...close enough._" Charcoal thought.

Mr. Legrand dropped to one knee and put his hands on Charcoal's shoulders. "Do not be afraid. You have an amazing gift. You have displayed grace, talent and potential which I have not seen from anybody in years."

"I've heard you say that a million times." Charcoal said, with his voice beginning to break.

"Then why do you not believe it?" Legrand asked.

"I do." Charcoal said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Then why are you sad?!" Legrand said fiercely.

"I'm sorry…" Charcoal said trembling. His teary eyes poured over and showed on his cheeks. The sensitive boy did not take lightly to his teacher talking to him as such. He covered his tearing eyes from his teacher and the others, trying to suck up his sobs.

The exasperated Flamingo sighed and patted Charcoal's bushy hair. He stopped crying and moved his hand from his eyes to look at his teacher. Mr. Legrand smiled out of sympathy for Charcoal's sensitivity.

"I believe, you deserved a break." Legrand said.

"O-okay…" Charcoal wiped his face and sniffled, looking up to his teacher and smiling back at him.

"Now come. We will go to the lake again today." Legrand said.

"Yay!" Charcoal said happily and his sadness gone. "Come on Mr. Legrand!" He grabbed his teachers hand and led him out the side doors to outside.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down boy. No pulling." Legrand said being pulled by Charcoal.

As they left the studio together, one of the students still practicing could not help but scoff at this show of 'special treatment' Charcoal seemed to get from the instructor.

"Hmph. He's a crybaby too." He said. "Has no place here."

The afternoon sun shined brightly‚ the grass was lush green, flowers in bloom and the small lake was clean and blue. Mr. Legrand was sitting on a bench while Charcoal was lying down in the grass by the lake, looking at the birds. This was a routine of Charcoal and his teacher, once a week Mr. Legrand took him to a nearby lake to look at and feed the birds. This was his favorite thing about having Mr. Legrand as his instructor, he always took him out here whenever he had a good day of practice, or a bad day. He may have been strict to him inside the studio, but it was only because he knew Charcoal was capable of so much and outside the studio they held a healthy student and teacher bond. He was more of a mentor than just a teacher.

Charcoal admired the beauty of a blue jay, perched on a twig by the bank of the lake. "Hi little bird. My name is Charcoal. What's yours?"

The bird hopped on the branch and quickly twitched his body as a bird does. It chirped and squawked at Charcoal's face. "Squawk? Thats a nice name!"

It flapped its wings and flew away much to Charcoal's disappointment. "Aw. I guess he didn't want to be my friend."

Charcoal noticed another bird and easily forgot of the last one. "Oh! Another one!"

Another bird flew past his eye. It's vibrant color excited him, making him get up and chase the bird around the bank. Yet the bird was out of his grasp and flew far from him. "Dumb birds." Charcoal pouted as he could not catch up to the bird.

"Jarles!" Mr. Legrand said from the bench.

"Yes sir?" Charcoal asked.

"You are wasting your time." Mr. Legrand said as he rose from his bench. "Chasing all of these birds, they are tout montrer."

"two mo- what?" Charcoal asked.

"They are all show. They may seem pretty and beautiful but they have no real, as you'd say, Spirit." Mr. Legrand said kneeling down to Charcoal. He pointed to the lake and told Charcoal to look. Charcoal followed his instruction and turned his head to the lake.

A white Swan was floating on top of the lake. It's presence imposed a quality of nobility and majesty, much unlike the other birds. Its white color was void of any other color save its black bill. It had no other birds around it, not even ones of its own kind. Independent and in control of its own space.

"Ooohhh. Its a...a...pretty white one!" Charcoal said amazed at the appearance of the Swan, one which he has never seen before.

"Close enough name, but this is a swan. Beautiful creature is it not?" Mr. Legrand said. "So she finally wanted to come out."

"Hm? Was she sleeping?" Charcoal asked.

"Why, I dont know. I rarely see her come out from her little hiding place. And when I do, it is not for such a long time. I do not know where she comes from, where she goes or why she is here. She is always alone. Very strange for a swan."

"Aw...Maybe she needs a friend!" Charcoal said with his eyes sparkling.

Mr. Legrand chuckled at his childish remark. "Yes. Maybe she does."

The two spent the rest of their time observing this bird, watching its behavior throughout the rest of the afternoon. As the sun began to set and the rest of the birds were resting in the trees, the swan remained in the lake. It moved only in its proximity to pluck its feathers, occasionally splash itself with water and swim across the lake in its own established territory.

"It is getting late. I should take you home now." Legrand said as the sun was setting.

Charcoal could not hear his teacher for he was still admiring the bird in the lake.

"Charcoal." Mr. Legrand said with a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Charcoal turned to him, now out of his daze. "You have done nothing but stare at her. Why not try and touch her?"

"She might not like that!" Charcoal said.

"Maybe not. But you never know." Legrand said. "Maybe later."

Legrand knelt down to watch the bird with his student. He could see his fascination in the bird, something about it caught the boy and had him completely infatuated.

"You really like it don't you?" Legrand asked. "You should. There can be much to learn from it."

"Huh?" Charcoal said asking him.

"Look up there." Legrand pointed up to the sky as a plane passed overhead. "See the plane?" Charcoal nodded a 'yes' to him. "How do you think they were able to create something like that?"

"Um...metal?" Charcoal said.

"Well yes but how do you think they learned to make them look like that?" Legrand asked again. "What does it look like?"

"Um….a bird! It has wings like one!" Charcoal said.

"Yes! Very good. In fact, many things we do today are inspired and taken from nature, like Ballet. It is believed that Ballet is simply copying the attributes and qualities of that bird right there." He said speaking of the swan Charcoal was so mesmerized by. "Just by looking at its routine, you can see what I mean can you not?"

"I kinda can." Charcoal said. The Swan signified the basis of Ballet; grace, poise, perfection. A living symbol. Legrand explained that every twirl, jump, stand and pose was to capture the elegancy of the noble creature. "So...what about it Mr. Legrand?"

"There is a reason I bring you out here with me. To see with your own eyes, the beauty you must try to emulate." Mr. Legrand said. "But, you have that inside of you already. And I know that in time, it will bloom and show in everything you do."

"Thanks sir!" Charcoal said happily and full of joy. He caught something coming in the lake, he turned and gasped. "Look!"

The swan swam directly towards Charcoal. "Oh my." Legrand said.

His heart filled with excitement and fear as the bird was approaching, he was very nervous to have a strange animal notice him and to want to interact with him. It now was near the bank looking at Charcoal, seemingly staring deep into him.

"Well? Here is your chance Charles." Legrand encouraged Charcoal.

Charcoal hesitantly reached his hand towards the Swan, and patted its head. To his surprise, the bird did not react violently and instead lowered its head in respect to him. He did not gather all what his teacher had to say, but regardless, he loved to spend the time to be with him, and the bird.

After this, Mr. Legrand drove Charcoal home. Darwin knew him very well and trusted him as a source of guidance for his son. They both showed an interest in ballet and became fast friends. He wanted his son to appreciate the art as well and enrolled him in weekly lessons. And to his surprise his son not only enjoyed it‚ but was unusually skilled; a prodigy. So much so he matched intermediate dancers at the age of 6. Darwin and Rachel decided to utilize their son's gifts and under the guidance of his teacher‚ it was believed he could become a great dancer.

"Hi Daddy!" Charcoal ran up to his father hugging him.

"Hi little man!" Darwin said holding him. "Hey Louis." Darwin asked Mr. Legrand by his first.

"Your name is Louis?" Charcoal said to Mr. Legrand. He laughed nervously when Charcoal said his first name, as he was a bit embarrassed by it.

"You would be wise not to call me by that name." Mr. Legrand said.

"It would be super wise not to call me by THAT name." Charcoal said deviously.

"He told you his 'new name' I see." Darwin said. "It's just some phase he's going through. So how did he do in his new class today?"

"Well….he was a tad intimidated by his classmates." Legrand said. "But he can overcome it. I know he can."

Charcoal buried his face in his father's body, from the embarrassment of being afraid to even attempt to practice.

"Well thats good. So you want to come inside?" Darwin said.

"Merci monsieur, but I must get going." Legrand said with a bow, and entering his car. "Tell Ms. Rachel I said hello!" Legrand started his car and drove away, waving at Darwin and Charcoal.

"Au revoir!" Darwin said to the Legrand as he left his sight. He turned back to his son who smiled back at him, like the innocent child he was. "Go inside okay? Talk to your mother."

"Okay daddy." Charcoal said letting go of him and going inside his house. Inside he called for his mother. "Mommy! Im home!"

"Honey! Come here sweetie!" Rachel said happily greeting her son from the room upstairs. Full of excitement‚ he rushed up the stairs to see his loving mother. He went into his parents bedroom to see Rachel sitting in on the bed waiting for him.

"Mommy!" Charcoal said cheerfully hugging her.

"Hi sweetie." Rachel said. "How was ballet?"

"It was fun...but." Charcoal's tone shifted into melancholy.

"Hmm? What's the matter sweetie?" Rachel asked.

Charcoal struggled to say what was on his mind or to put it into words. However he let his emotions do the work and buried his face in his mother's breasts and cried.

"Charles! What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"T..today went all wrong! Every-Everybody was talking about me!" Charcoal said with his words muffled in his mother's chest. "Someone said very mean things a-a-and I didn't even get to dance because they scared me!"

Rachel softly stroked Charcoal's hair. The embrace of his mother's warmth comforted his distress. She let her son empty his eyes on her before raising his wet face to see hers.

"Listen to me okay?" Rachel said to her son who responded with a nod. "Don't pay any attention to those meanies! They don't know you‚ and they don't need to."

"But why are they so mean to me? What did I do?" Charcoal asked.

"Nothing. You see‚ not everyone will take the time to get to know you and not everyone will like you. Some people will just not like you because of little things." Rachel explained.

"Why?" Charcoal asked.

"I don't know honey. I don't know. But I'm going to tell you a secret. Something that will help you against all those meanies!" Rachel said.

"What is it mommy? Tell me!" Charcoal asked enthusiastically.

"Okay! Here it is!" Rachel said with playful excitement. "You need to be a good person. No matter what they say or do to you‚ you show them what kind of person they should be. Your a good boy so you need to show them that!"

"But what if they keep being mean?" Charcoal asked.

"Doesn't matter. You never let any of that get you upset okay? You're better than them." Rachel said.

"Okay.." Charcoal said in understanding of his mother's words.

"But if they touch you‚ kick their ass!" Rachel suddenly said with a change of attitude.

"Ohhhh! Curse word!" Charcoal said with a judgmental point at his mother.

"I'm serious." Rachel said. "They can say all they want‚ but if any of them touch or threaten you or your family‚ you show them why they must never mess with you again!"

"But I don't want to fight..." Charcoal began to tear up again with the thought of harming someone else. "I don't want to hurt any-"

"Stop crying!" Rachel said firmly to Charcoal. Quickly‚ his face stopped pouring tears and was as composed as he could possibly be. "Listen very carefully...you cannot cry for every single thing that goes bad. There are going to be far worse things that will happen. That's a promise of this world. But! You need to stand up for yourself. Crying isn't going to make the bad people go away okay?"

"...yes mommy." Charcoal said.

Rachel's mood returned to maternal and nurturing as she wiped away the remnants of his tears. "You need to be a big boy okay? You need to protect yourself. And..."

Rachel's body revealed something very surprising. She held her hand on her stomach‚ significantly bigger than usual and protruding from her shirt. Charcoal put his hand on the inflated abdomen as well‚ feeling small forces acting inside her. "Your baby sister." Rachel was six months pregnant‚ with a girl.

"She's kicking." Charcoal said feeling his unborn sibling kicking from the womb. "Wow-wee"

"She already likes you." Rachel smiled at her curious son.

He moved his hand and put his ear up to her womb to hear the baby inside. Small rumples and bumps showed the proof of life that was inside his mother‚ and one that was eager to meet the world. "She wants to see me!"

"I'm sure she does son." Rachel said.

"And I will mommy!" Charcoal said to her.

"Hm?" Rachel questioned.

"I won't cry as much! I will be super strong when I get older and be the best big brother ever!" Charcoal said with his spirits risen and a sparkle in his eyes.

"I know you will." Rachel said.

"And today wasn't too bad! Me and Mr. Legrand went to see the birds again and we saw this really pretty one!" Charcoal said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! Its my new friend! Teacher told me to be just like it one day too!" Charcoal said.

"Well I don't know what that's about‚ but I know you'll do good in that too." Rachel said.

"I miss a moment?" Darwin asked knocking the open door and coming into the room.

"Oh kind of." Rachel said.

"How are you honey?" Darwin asked his wife, going by her side. "And hows the baby?"

"Fine and very fine." Rachel said."She's going to be very energetic. I can feel it."

Darwin held Rachel's hand with his fin, he looked into her eyes seeing the strong maternal glow his wife held within her. His bent forward, kissed her forehead and rubbed her womb.

"We're going have a little bigger family." Darwin said.

"Yes we are." Rachel said warmly smiling in joy of the new life she would soon bring into the world.

The scary new experiences for the boy had become new opportunities, and for his parents as well. He was happy and excited to face them.

These memories stunned Charcoal. He had absolutely no recollection of any of these events and experiences occurring. He was more doubtful and confused than ever before. "_What the...what is all this? I don't remember any of this! That bastard wasn't my teacher! Mom wasnt pregnant! None of this ever happened!" _He could not process this seemingly false memory and denied to believe it. But everything he was shown felt and looked so real‚ slowly familiarity set in. The slow realization that these events actually did happen‚ the memory was reestablished to Charcoal‚ his shock subsided and he calmed as he accepted the visions as truth.

_"...no...I...Mr. Legrand...I remember you! You...were my favorite teacher. Been with me before I could even talk. Like an uncle to me...then...why didn't I recognize you? Why did you hurt us? And Mom...you were having a baby..I was going to be a big brother... Mom and dad were so happy. And me too...but what happened to her?! Where is she then?! If this is all true then what happened to her?!"_

**_Memories forgotten. A past hidden. The history being shown through his eyes, and the truth coming into place. How far will it all go, and how much has he really lied to himself? And how much does he want to know?_**

**_Now the reason I havent been updating as long is because im working the 2 next chapters of this little saga. I decided to break this up into separate chapters instead of giving you all this 10,000+ word chapter. I really hope you like this and the rest!_**

**_Remember to Review/Comment, Follow and Favorite for more ^^_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_We look further into the past of Charcoal, and closer to the 'truth' that is to be shown._**

The next day, Charcoal gleefully hummed his way to the bus stop, bookbag strapped to his back and smile on his face.

"_I really hope I can be brave like mommy said! I have a sister to be strong for!" _Charcoal thought. "_I wonder what she'll look like. She might be very pretty too! We can play games together‚ give her all my old toys‚ I can tell her what to do‚ blame her for stuff‚ and have fun! I can't wait!"_

Charcoal made it to the bus stop and recognized a few very good friends. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Charley!" A younger Marmalade said. She had similar clothes to her current look‚ with her bow looking bigger on her small head.

"Stop it! I don't like that name remember?" Charcoal said to her.

"Then how's doody head?" A younger Gumdrop said. He was obviously shorter with his signature skull necklace.

"Your a doody head!" Charcoal retorted.

"You're both crap heads!" Carbon said as an 11 year old boy.

"Ohh! I'm telling mom you cursed!" An equal aged Skye said.

"Crap isn't a curse word." Carbon said. "Crap. Crappity crap crap!"

"Be nicer Carbon." A younger Sindy said.

"Just because you're older doesn't make you better." A younger Ranae said.

"Damn is a curse word!" 10 year old Marissa said. She looked drastically different than her current form‚ a small blue haired ghost girl similar to Marmalade.

"Ohh! I'm telling mom!" Carbon and Skye said together.

"Tattle tails." Stormy said. She was a 9 year old girl with a lightning bolt hair clip and very large and thick glasses.

"Poindexter." Lastly a 9 year old Carine said. With her signature purple flower‚ her appearance has not changed much as she kept her punk style look as she aged.

"Hey!" Stormy said. Carine pulled off her glasses and dropped them on the ground. "Hey! Why'd you do that?! I-I can't see!"

Some of her siblings laughed as Stormy crawled on the ground searching for her glasses. Charcoal however was uninterested and disturbed by their mischief.

"You guys are super mean." Charcoal said. He helped Stormy out by picking up her glasses and handing them to her. "Here Stormy."

After she put them on‚ she thanked him by rubbing her fist in his hair. "Thanks cuz! You're so sweet."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop please! Ouchies!" Charcoal yelled in pain. Stormy let him go and he rubbed his sore head. "Oww..."

"You act like a baby." Carbon said to Charcoal.

"No I don't. I'm going to be a nice big brother for my sister!" Charcoal said.

"You say that now. Sisters suck eggs." Carbon said.

"Hey!" His sisters said together.

"I'm going to be a lot nicer than you!" Charcoal said boldly to him.

"...what?!" Carbon said in Charcoal's face with his fist balled up in a feint to punch him.

Charcoal ducked and shielded himself in fear. "N-nothing! Nothing! I'm sorry!"

Carbon laughed at his cowardice and backed away. "You seriously need to grow up."

The school bus drove to the kids and stopped. As the kids walked on the bus‚ Charcoal was still recovering from the scare of his cousin. Marmalade patted him on the back and gave him words of encouragement. "Don't listen to him. You'll be a great big brother I know it!"

"Me too. Your sister is going to love you. And hopefully be a nicer one than Carine." Gumdrop said.

"I..hope so." Charcoal said, entering the school bus with everyone else. The children arrived at Elmore Elementary School and went to their classes to start their main subjects. The third grade class was being taught science, driving everyone except a few to boredom. Gumdrop was asleep, Marmalade was talking to a younger Deejay and everyone else was doing anything but paying attention, besides Charcoal of course who was actively paying attention. The teacher went through projection slides showing various kinds of animals and saying their names, yet his monotone voice gave the remaining students who were attempting to pay attention no drive to learn.

"This is Giraffa camelopardalis. An African even-toed ungulate mammal as well as the tallest living terrestrial animal and the largest ruminant. " The teacher said showing a picture of a giraffe on the projection screen.

"The Crocodylinae. Large aquatic reptiles that live throughout the tropics in Africa, Asia, the Americas and Australia." He said showing a picture of a crocodile.

"Panthera tigris. the largest cat species, reaching a total body length of up to 3.38 m over curves and weighing up to 388.7 kg in the wild." He said showing a picture of a tiger.

"Luctus lacerta. A plush, purple dinosaur 1.8 meters tall. The most docile and peaceful specimen of the Tyrannosaurus family, most recognizable by its purple fur like skin and its green underbelly. However, it has shown to become highly aggressive to children ages 3-12 and should be dealt with high caution when he begins his chant 'I love you. You love me. We're a happy family'. It is advised to keep him away from his possible future victims." The teacher said showing a picture of Barney the dinosaur.

"_Boring…" _Charcoal thought, very drowsy and on the verge of drifting into sleep.

"Cygnus olor. A member of the waterfowl family Anatidae. It is native to much of Europe, Asia and newly introduced to America." A picture of a white Swan was projected on the screen. This image shook Charcoal back to awareness and immediately threw his hand up.

"Thats a Swan right?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes." The teacher said. "But more specifically, it is a certain species of Swan. A Mute Swan."

"What's mute?" Charcoal asked.

"Well mute means to be silent. However for this animal that is a misnomer. This animal is not entirely silent, but just less vocal than others in the swan family." The teacher said.

"Oh." Charcoal thought of the swan he saw yesterday. "_She was very quiet. She didn't quack or anything. Maybe she's just shy."_

"Okay class." The slides stopped and the slides turned back on. "Now for the social studies portion of class. I will ask each of you of a hobby you do when you are not at school. Now since I start from Z to A and I have nobody here with the last three letters, the W's come up first. And going by alphabetical order, Charles Coleberg Coper-"

"Im going! I'm going!" Charcoal stopped him from saying his name, rose from his chair and walked to the front of his class. He was a very shy and nervous boy, especially in front of groups of people paying their attention on him, just like yesterday in Ballet class.

"Now Charles. Tell the class of something you like to do in your spare time. Like an after school activity." The teacher asked.

"Umm..." Charcoal felt very nervous to tell of his favorite thing to do, that being Ballet. "Nothing! I don't do anything."

"I know that can't be right. Every kid does something other than school all day. Any other extracurricular activity." The teacher said.

"Oh..umm...I.." Charcoal began to open up to his secret. "I….dance."

"Oh really? What kind of dance do you do?" He asked.

"I just dance." Charcoal said.

"Dance randomly or do you take classes?" The teacher asked.

"Classes…" Charcoal said.

"Oh okay. What kind of dancing do you take?" He asked.

"Um...just...nothing." Charcoal said.

"Come now, you can tell us." He said.

"...ba...ballet." Charcoal said in a low tone.

"Im sorry?" He asked as he could not hear him.

"Ballet." Charcoal said a little bit louder.

"Did I hear….ballet?" He asked.

"Yes…" Charcoal said.

That is all then." The teacher said. "Next!"

As Charcoal walked back to his seat, he could hear quiet laughter coming from the back of the classroom.

"_Dancing?"_

"_Isn't Ballet for girls?" _

"_Hehehe. What a punk."_

He whimpered as the class whispered their comments about him, knowing that torment would soon come and would not cease any time soon.

All throughout the rest of the week, rumor spread around of his hobby to everyone else in his grade, from the classroom to the lunch room to the playground, the other kids made fun of him. Both indirectly, behind his back and in his face.

* * *

><p>"<em>I should have never said anything at all. Those were the worst days ever. Name calling, spitballs, ballerina tutus left in my desk, even Carbon teased me about it a little."<em>

"_But how could I forget all of this? How did all of this just leave my mind? How could I forget about Legrand, about mom? And...yeah. The talent show."_

* * *

><p>A teacher was holding a stack of flyers and announcing something to the class.<p>

"Alright class. What I have here is information for the upcoming talent show." The teacher said as he passed out flyers to each student. "The school will be hosting its annual talent show. Children from all grades are welcome to participate. Talents are included, but not limited to; singing, acting, comedy, athletic demonstration, instrumental play, karate and dancing. The deadline to apply is the end of next week."

As the piece of paper dropped to Charcoal's desk, he was already deterred from entering and failed to even consider it.

"Now are there any early participants who would like to audition early?" The teacher asked the class.

"I know Mr. Ballerina would love to do it!" One child said, causing the rest of the class to laugh along at Charcoal.

"Yeah, he's just waiting go skip around the stage!" Another student commented.

"Shut up you butts! It isnt funny!" Marmalade said to them

"Silence!" The teacher yelled to the commentators. "I shall report you all to the office for one more outburst!"

The children went quite at his threat, but it did nothing to make Charcoal feel better about himself.

After class, Charcoal had his flyer buried in his pocket and left the classroom with everyone else. Before he left the classroom, his teacher called him to his podium. "Charles. May I have a second with you please?"

"Yes sir?" Charcoal asked his teacher

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Charcoal asked.

"With these children. I've heard them whispering about you this past week. Do you feel safe? Do you feel threatened at all?" He asked showing concern for him as his teacher. "Nobody else is here, you can tell me who is making you feel scared."

Charcoal knew he should tell him of the horrible treatment he has been given by the other kids, but like most children in a situation such as this, he felt hesitant and reluctant to tell anyone. "No Im fine. Everything's okay."

"Are you sure? I can take care of this." He said.

"Im sure. I'm okay." Charcoal finished what he had to say and went to leave the classroom. "Thanks."

In the hallway, his head was held down, trying not to look anyone in the eye. However a cheerful Marmalade came rushing to him and hugging him from behind.

"Hey Char!" Marmalade said happily.

"Hey! Marmalade!" Charcoal struggled in shock.

"Yeah!" Gumdrop yelled coming from nowhere and tackling the two to the ground.

"Dog pile!" Deejay said joining them in their tackle. Even as children, Gumdrop, Marmalade, Charcoal and Deejay were very close friends, and did what they could for each other if one of them was in need, in this case, Charcoal.

"Ah guys! Get off me!" Charcoal said from underneath his cousins.

"Come on! Lighten up!" Marmalade said.

"Yeah have some fun." Deejay said.

"I will as soon as you GET up off me!" Charcoal said getting from under them and brushing himself off.

"Oh chill out dude." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah. Just trying to cheer you up." Deejay said.

"I'm fine." Charcoal said to them. "Im okay."

"Good!" Marmalade said and grabbed Charcoal's hand.

"Huh? What's-?" Gumdrop grabbed his other hand and they began to drag him. "What are you guys doing?"

"You heard of the talent show too right?" Gumdrop asked while dragging him.

"We're taking you to the cafeteria and you're auditioning!" Marmalade said.

"W-what?! But I'm not doing it! I dont want to!" Charcoal pleaded.

They pulled the resisting boy as his feet dragged on the floor. Deejay joined by pushing him forward.

"Yes you are! You're a shoo-in to win it!" Gumdrop said.

"You dance great and better than anyone else in this whole school!" Marmalade complimented.

"Stop being so scared man." Deejay said.

"Stop it!" Charcoal yelled to them who kept dragging him through the halls to the gym.

"Dont worry you'll win I know it!" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah and you'll show all those jerks what you can do!" Marmalade said.

The furthest thing from Charcoal's mind was to perform on stage, especially in front of many who would later make fun of him. It went against his nervous nature. "LET GO NOW!" He desperately screamed to them.

The volume and crying shriek of his scream stopped his cousin's in their tracks. They let go of him and saw the sadness in his eyes for him to not attend. They regretted their decision and apologized heartfully.

"Sorry. We just wanted to-" Marmalade tried to apologize.

"No." Charcoal turned around from them with his arm over his eyes. "It's my fault." He sniffled as his voice went higher as he talked. "You're just trying to help me...and I just keep being a big baby about everything."

"Oh Charlie. You're still sad about what the kids are saying?" Marmalade asked. Charcoal kept crying and nodded a yes. Marmalade floated to him and gave him a hug to comfort him. Gumdrop saw the eyes of many students looking at the scene they caused. He walked in front of Charcoal with Marmalade behind him to cover his teary eyes from the judgy eyes of the crowd and Deejay covering the last open gap in the barrier.

This continued until they reached the closest male restroom, Gumdrop and Deejay directed Charcoal inside to compose himself while Marmalade kept watch. Inside, Gumdrop gave Charcoal a paper towel to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

"You feeling a little better?" Gumdrop asked.

"Y-yes." Charcoal sniffled and blew his nose into the paper.

"We didn't mean to make you cry." Gumdrop said.

"Yeah we're sorry." Deejay said.

"Its okay." Charcoal said.

"You want us to beat the jerks up who've been making fun of you?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah nobody talks about our friends!" Deejay said.

"No. I'm okay now." Charcoal's tears subsided and his nose ceased to run‚ leaving his cheeks damp and his eyes red. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Gumdrop asked.

"You think I'm a big fat baby don't you?" Charcoal asked.

"No I don't." Gumdrop said not to offend him.

"Yes you do. I am one." Charcoal said.

"Well you're not a big big baby. You're just...um...easy to make sad." Gumdrop said.

"That's a baby." Charcoal responded.

"Not a big one!" Gumdrop said. "Like my sister Sindy is a really big baby! She cried over dad killing an ant in the house because she didn't want to hurt it! What a huge baby right?"

"And my sister acts like she's better than me, but she screams at stupid little bugs too!" Deejay said.

"Girl's are supposed to cry. I'm a boy. Aren't I supposed to be tough? Im going to be a big brother! I need to be able to protect my sister from everything, and I'm crying over stupid bullies." Charcoal kept crying, angry at his oversensitivity and fueling his sadness. "I dont want to be a big baby! I hate crying, but I just can't stop!"

He covered his eyes as they continued to pour and his nose continued to run into his tissue paper. Gumdrop felt that he needed to do something to comfort his cousin; he rubbed and pat his back, telling him to calm down. "It's okay dude. I dont think your a baby at all. Not at all."

"Me neither." Deejay said to Charcoal.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Lets go home okay? How about you come over later today?" Gumdrop asked.

"O-okay...thanks." Charcoal said wiping the last of tears from his face. "I will."

They exited the bathroom, Marmalade still posted by the door. "Everything okay?" Marmalade asked.

"Y-yeah. Im fine now." Charcoal said. "I have to go. I have practice today."

"Oh. Okay." Marmalade said in worry. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay." Charcoal said with a fake smirk.

"Okay..." Marmalade said as Charcoal went to leave.

"Hey dude!" Gumdrop said to him. "Don't worry about anyone! There's nothing they can do to you and we have you back."

"Thanks...guys. See you later." Charcoal said going down the hallway out of their view.

"He...does cry a lot." Gumdrop admitted to his sister.

"So? That doesn't make him anything bad." Marmalade said.

"I know." Gumdrop said.

It was the day of the week in which Charcoal and Mr. Legrand go to the lake after practice. During which Charcoal explained what has been going on with him since their last meeting.

"Talent show?" Legrand asked.

"Mm-hmm. It's in a few of weeks." Charcoal said. "My friends said I should go and audition."

"Yet you don't want to?" Legrand asked.

"No...its bad enough all the 3rd graders make fun of me, some people here talk about me. I dont want the entire school to laugh at me too…" Charcoal said.

"What if some laugh? There are people who have half a brain to appreciate ballet." Legrand said.

"Maybe I really am just a coward." Charcoal sighed in depression. Legrand made a quick rebuttal to his statement. "Do not say that."

"But its true. I know it‚ you know it‚ everybody does. I'm a big crybaby and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." Charcoal said looking away from his teacher.

Legrand could say nothing as the boy began to mope to himself in self pity. "Charles. You can't-" Charcoal kept looking away, trying not to look at him and feel more guilty to go into another fit of tears.

"...Charcoal." Legrand said, surprising Charcoal as he called him by his prefered name. "Turn to attention." He kept to himself while his guilt and fear faded enough for him to comply, and turned back to Legrand.

"Remember when I said that we must sometimes look to nature?" Legrand asked.

With tears almost falling from his eyes, Charcoal nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Let us look back at the Swan." Legrand said as he pointed to the same Swan they have seen the week before, still the sole one in its lake. "Do you see how it acts around complete strangers?"

They saw the bird act like any animal would being spectated by others; like a bird. It acted as if they were not there in the first place, pecking its feathers, swimming, ducking under water for seaweed all while knowing, not knowing or just ignoring their presence.

"Yeah. So?" Charcoal said not understanding his point.

"...we are different from the animals of nature. We have been raised and have lived around many many luxuries. Things like family, friends, wealth, strength, knowledge and power define who we are as a people and as sentient beings. The animals however, mainly only have one of these blessings, if any at all. As well as being mainly void of something else, something very essential to us; emotion." Legrand said to Charcoal. What he said so far to Charcoal was somewhat difficult for him to grasp immediately. He was speaking in high admiration for this animal as he made an example for him. "In order for us to function as a society, we must use our emotions to guide our actions. We use them to express love to another, to express anger and hate, to exert effort and dedication, to show mercy and compassion, and to show drive and passion. As cold as some others may seem, they too must rely on their feelings to help them throughout their lives. But animals however, like this Swan, do not have the gift of emotion or feeling. Yet, this can also be seen as a gift as much as a curse. The Swan does not care of what or who see's it. It does not care for how another thinks or feels about it. It does not show hate, only control and protection. It does not show love, only the need to breed. It does not show shame, only grace."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Charcoal asked. "What does this mean?"

"The Swan is naturally a pristine and pure creature. It does not need any feeble emotion like we do. It is willing to show its beauty to the world with no shame, and complete bravery." Legrand said turning to Charcoal and facing him. "Whenever you feel the fear of other eyes, the shame of failure or any ill feeling, be like the Swan. Void of all emotion, free from fear, and spread your wings. All you have to do, is let it go."

"Let it go?...but what if I can't?" Charcoal asked.

"I know you can. Which is why I want you to try out for the talent show as well. You have amazing qualities within you. All you need to do is put your heart away, do not think, or feel. Just act….just act."

"I'll….I'll try." Charcoal said. He looked at the swan another time, to see if he saw any of the beauty and purity Legrand saw in it. "Are swans...always so..perfect?"

"I believe so." Legrand said.

"...and they're really quiet too." Charcoal said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Legrand asked.

"I learned about it in school. Is this swan a 'Mute Swan' ?" Charcoal asked.

"I...believe so. Why?" Legrand asked once more.

"I heard that they don't make much noise when they're alive." Charcoal said.

"Oh? Well, I've heard that they make much noise when they die." Legrand said.

"What?" Charcoal asked in sudden interest.

"You see, long ago, many myths and legends pervaded the world, including the one of the 'Swan Song'. " Legrand said.

" 'Swan Song'? So they sing?" Charcoal asked.

" I do not believe so. It is only a myth and has not been proven. But...it was believed in ancient mythologies that swans remain silent for most of their lives, so that they can show their voice at the moment of death. It which they play a powerful, beautiful melody as their first and final act as they depart the world. A song as sweet and as flawless as their life" Legrand said.

"Is that true?" Charcoal asked.

"No, like I said before, it is only a legend. But, let that be a metaphor you should live by." Legrand said. "Life is short, especially during troubled times such as this. There is not enough time to be afraid of or sad for everything. You must use the time you have to do the best you can do in everything you can. For, one day, the last thing you do could be your 'Swan Song'."

"Yeah….Yeah!" Charcoal was once again cheerful and his spirits raised. "Your right! I can't be sad about everything anymore!"

"That is right Charcoal! Rise and face the world with your head held high, and soar!" Legrand said with vigor.

"Yeah!" Charcoal cheered with him.

"Oh. And since we're on the subject." Legrand said as he grabbed a fist full of Charcoal's hair.

"Ow!" Charcoal yelped.

"You should really shave all of this hair. If you want to do well in this show‚ you need to be as light as possible." Legrand said.

"No thanks. It takes too long to grow back." Charcoal said getting his instructors hand out of his hair.

As Charcoal promised, he went to his cousin's home to visit the family and talk to Marmalade and Gumdrop.

"So you're going to do it after all?" Gumdrop asked.

Charcoal put his hands deep in his pocket to pull out his talent show flyer. "Yeah. I am. Im going to audition." Charcoal said.

"What made you change your mind?" Marmalade asked.

"My dance instructor. He told me that I shouldn't keep caring about what other people think or say‚ and just do it." Charcoal said. "No matter how scared I am‚ I just have to ignore everything."

"That's great!" Marmalade said.

"Doesn't mean I'm still not afraid. I don't even know if I can do this." Charcoal said. "If I do well and I get in‚ dancing in front of so many people..."

"Who says you have to do well?" Gumdrop said which Charcoal responded with question. "You don't have to be fancy or whatever. Just dance‚ but not as good as usual."

"You want me to fake it out?" Charcoal asked.

"I mean if you just want to try yet you really don't want to be in the show‚ you could fail the audition but still said you tried." Gumdrop said.

"That's a good idea!" Marmalade supported her brother's plan.

"But if I lie they might be mad at me." Charcoal said.

"They don't have to know! The judges never seen you dance‚ so they won't know what to expect." Gumdrop said.

"Hmmm...well I guess it could work." Charcoal said.

"Yeah, I mean what are the chances of them giving you a decent score when you arent even trying?" Gumdrop said.

The next day, Charcoal gathered up the courage to attend the auditions in the auditorium during lunch. After lunch, Marmalade and Gumdrop found their cousin banging his head onto his desk with his hair bouncing his head back. They went to him to ask what happened and if his audition to the talent show had anything to do with it.

"They gave you a perfect score?!" Gumdrop and Marmalade said in shock.

"Yes." He said as he repeated to bang his head into the desk. "They said it was one of the best they've ever seen."

"Did you at least TRY to do bad?!" Gumdrop asked.

"I thought I was. I did the dances that I'm the worst at, but they thought I was doing great." Charcoal said.

Gumdrop grabbed Charcoal's hair to stop him from bruising his forehead. "I guess, you're just going to have to perform now."

"Yeah." Charcoal sighed. "This is gonna suck."

"_Thinking back….maybe I did actually try a little bit. A small part of me wanted to do what Legrand said, and give it my all. I wonder how I did?" _Charcoal thought as he went through his memory. His memories began to realign, although he did not know how he could have possibly forgotten so much. "_But how could I have forgotten all of this? I just…." _Something quickly struck his heart, a horrible feeling of fear, intense fear. The closer he came to regaining this memory, the stronger the feeling grew. "_What's this?...no. no no no no! I've seen enough! Im done!" _

"_No Charles. You must see this through."_

"_No! Please! Dont make me remember this! Anything but this! No! NO!"_

After school had ended, Charcoal told his parents of his auditioning for a talent show at school and his success of being accepted.

"You're going to be in a talent show?!" Rachel asked ecstatically.

"Wow! Why didnt you tell us?!" Darwin asked.

"I didn't know I was going to do well." Charcoal said. "I wasn't even trying."

"See? You're better than you thought!" Darwin exalted Charcoal's talent and abilities, which only saddened Charcoal. "No I didn't want to-"

"Oh why didnt you tell me about this? I would have loved to see you!" Rachel said.

"Yeah Char! We are so proud of you!" Darwin said.

"But I didn't even want to do this in the first place." Charcoal said.

"What? Well why not?" Darwin asked.

"I hate having to go on stage." Charcoal said. "What if I mess up? Everyone will laugh‚ and you guys will be mad at me."

Rachel got up and embraced Charcoal‚ telling him not to worry. "Don't you say that Charles. Listen to us. We will never be angry at you for something as great as this. A talent show! Doesn't that show how special you are?" Rachel said.

"You won't mess up son." Darwin said.

"We'll be there cheering you on." Rachel said. "And nobody better laugh if we're there."

"You don't want to see the wrath of an angry pregnant woman." Darwin laughed.

"You understand son? Remember you have to be brave and strong." Rachel said.

"Yes I do. I'll do my best." Charcoal said.

"Good!" Darwin said. "I guess you're gonna have to practice every day until then!"

"What?!" Charcoal yelled until the front door's doorbell rang. "_Saved by the bell." _Darwin went to the door and opened it‚ meeting his friend Louis Legrand.

"Louis!" Darwin greeted with a brotherly hug.

"Salut!" Legrand said. "How are you?"

"Im fine. Come on inside." Darwin invited him inside his home.

"Oh hello sir." Rachel said as she noticed Legrand.

"Bonjour ma belle." Mr. Legrand said with a respectful bow. "Your beauty is radiant today."

"Oh stop it." Rachel said with a light blush. "You flatter me."

"How is the child?" Legrand asked.

"She's good. Very active as well." Rachel said.

"Very good! That may be a sign that she may follow in her brother's footsteps." Legrand said. "I cant wait until she comes into this world."

"Hi Mr. Legrand!" Charcoal said‚ happy to see his instructor visiting. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting you‚ my good friends." Legrand said.

"Have you heard of what this guy did today?" Darwin asked referring to his son.

"Oh that's right! Did he do well in his audition?" Legrand asked.

"Yes he did! Very well in fact." Darwin said.

"I had no doubt in him." Legrand said.

"I cant wait to see my little man up on the stage!" Rachel said as she pinched her son's cheek

"Thanks..." Charcoal blushed madly as he was praised.

"You know what this calls for? A little celebratory lunch." Rachel suggested. "In honor of you!"

"Ooh that sounds nice. I'm super hungry!" Darwin said.

"It's not for you! Its for your son!" Rachel said to her foolish husband.

"Wha-really? You would do that? But I didn't even do anything." Charcoal said.

"Nonsense. You were able to overcome your fear. That is most praiseworthy." Legrand added. "Let your parents reward you."

"Join us Louis." Darwin said.

"Oh I cannot do that. This is Charles reward." Legrand said.

"You got my name right." Charcoal said. "Finally."

"Thank you I've been practicing." Legrand said.

"No I insist. He wouldn't even have the guts to audition if it wasn't for you." Darwin said.

"You did great in getting him out of his shell." Rachel said. "He isn't as scared anymore."

"Well..." Legrand thought if he would accept the offer but before he could respond once again‚ Charcoal gripped him tightly in his arms. "Pleeeaaasssee come with us. Please?"

Legrand was touched that his pupil thought so highly of him and wanted his company. He sighed and gave into his plead. "If it is really of no trouble‚ I will join you."

"Yay!" Charcoal cheered.

"However‚ on one condition." Legrand said. "That Charcoal promises to cut his hair on the day of his talent show."

"What?! No!" Charcoal said.

"Well it is getting a bit too much." Rachel said. "...only a little trim."

"Agreed." Darwin agreed.

"Awww!" Charcoal whined that he would have to cut his hair.

"Good." Legrand said pleased.

"Okay Charles." Rachel said.

"Charcoal!" Charcoal corrected.

"Charcoal. Where would you like to go?" Rachel asked.

"Anywhere I want?" Charcoal asked.

"Anywhere you want." Darwin assured.

Charcoal‚ excited and happy‚ thought of places he would love to eat. "How about..Mice Cheddars?"

"Mice Cheddars?...well. Its an hour long drive son. And there's always a lot of traffic over on that road." Darwin said.

"Oh." Charcoal said in disappointment.

"So what?! Take him anyway!" Rachel said to Darwin telling him to go anyway. "Mice Cheddars! Mice Cheddars!"

"Mice Cheddars! Mice Cheddars!" Legrand chanted along with her.

"Mice Cheddars! Mice Cheddars!" Charcoal chanted as well. Like children themselves, they pestered Darwin into driving that long distance for Charcoal until he gave up.

"Alright, well go." Darwin said.

"Yes!" Charcoal cheered.

At last, Charcoal got his wish, and the family drove off into their long trip. Charcoal was elated and grateful that he decided to try his hand at the auditions and of the reward he was receiving because of it.

Rachel was seated in the passenger's seat complaining of the heat and her growing impatience in the traffic (which Darwin noted before they even left) along with her irritability and mood as she was with her unborn daughter.

"Ugh! Can you roll the windows up?" Rachel asked Darwin who was driving.

"All of them already are." Darwin said.

"Turn on the air conditioning!" Rachel said.

"It's already on full blast." Darwin stated with his irritable wife disrupting the focus he needed to keep his own behavior in check.

"Stop lying! I don't feel shit!" Rachel yelled.

"Awwww! Swear word!" Charcoal said to her.

"Maybe if you sat back and relaxed a little more-" Darwin was saying.

"Are you calling me some sort of bitchy bitch?!" Rachel asked in her rage.

"What the- I was just saying relax!" Darwin said.

"That's it! Turnaround!" Rachel demanded.

"We're on the highway. In traffic." Darwin said.

As they argued, Charcoal was looking from his window, carefree and without worry. Sitting next to him was Legrand, trying to say some words to the arguing couple but with no hope in calming them down. This didn't upset Charcoal in the slightest, he was simply happy that everything seemed to be going well. He looked to Legrand is admiration, and a sense of thanks.

"_Thanks teacher." _He thought of how long he's been a part of his life. As a teacher and a mentor, It was him who was someone to talk to when it felt as if no one else could listen, a father figure yet less formal than that. A very close friend.

"_I'm glad I did well. " _Charcoal felt drowsiness take over him as his cheek pressed against the the cold glass window. "_I'll do my best, to make you all proud."_

"Ha! Finally We're moving again!" Darwin said as the traffic began to move.

Charcoal slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, awaiting the fun he would soon have. As his mind faded into slumber, a loud screech and screams was faintly heard by the boy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Egh...how long was I sleep?" <em>Charcoal thought as he was waking up. Coming back into consciousness, he felt a throbbing pain in his head . "_Ow...my head hurts." _

"_Everything...hurts." _Charcoal thought as he felt a crushing pain in his body. "_Why's the sun out?...Am I outside?" _Feeling cold and hard ground and the sun shining in his face, he wondered why he was not in his car anymore. Maybe his parents made it to the restaurant and brought him out the car, and maybe he slept wrong.

"_Is...something on me?" _Charcoal felt a very heavy weight on him. He looked down at his body, to see him. Legrand laid across his body. "_Mr. Legrand?...why are you asleep?" _As Charcoal's vision became clearer, he saw the truth of the manner.

"_Why are you-!" _The grisly truth, Legrand covered in cuts, open wounds, glass shards and large pieces of distorted metal going through his limped body.

"M-Mr. Legrand!" Charcoal screamed in horror. As Charcoal could now see, he was lying in the middle of the highway road. The car was totaled and tossed about into a ditch, a large pickup truck was wrecked, tire marks scratched into the asphalt. Near the car, were the bodies of his parents, Darwin severely injured, his legs bent backwards, knocked into unconsciousness. Rachel, looked far worse. Covered in cuts, bruises, bleeding from each wound and more horrific, from her vulnerable womb.

"M-mommy! Daddy!" Charcoal cried seeing his parents and the grisly, terrifying reality.

"Legrand!" Charcoal moved himself up with all the strength he had left and shook Legrand's body in hopes of him returning to the world of the living. His eyes were open wide, his body loose and snapping back and forth with each shake. "Teacher! Stop staring at me! Move! Move please!"

He cried harder and louder than he ever had before, screaming to his teacher to return to him as the sound of sirens grew closer and louder. "We have to help mommy and daddy! They're hurt! Get up! Get up please!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! GET UP!" He screamed, in this dread nightmarish reality.

**_**_A horrible tragedy falls on the fragile bird, facing hardships that could break the strongest of souls. As his world crumbles around him, he see's how it feels to be caged and kept from flying. And to have it's beak crushed, never to cry again._**_**

**_**_Something as horrible, and as tragic as this, wouldn't you like to forget too?  
>See you next time ^^<em>**_**

**_**_and let me know if you  
>A. Fell like crying like a lil biatch<br>B. Cried like a living biatch  
>C. Both A and B<br>_**_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Hey! Been what? 3 weeks since I updated? Lol. My bad for my absence, just taking my time ^^_**

**_So we have Charcoal losing his teach in a horrible car crash, his parents injured, as well as his pregnant mother and some of you heartless mofo's didnt even feel bad, choosing option D for D*ck. XD jk_**

**_Anyway's, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

_Horrific accident on highway 35 of Elmore. A speeding truck side collided with a car, leaving the car totaled, nearly torn in two and killing the truck driver. The passengers of the car were a family of four, including a 6 month pregnant woman. The driver of the car, Identified as 26 year old Darwin Watterson and 31 year old Rachel Watterson are in critical condition and are kept under close observation. Miraculously, their eight year old son survived with minimal injuries, however at a high cost. The truck collided at full speed into the side of the car where the eight year boy was seated, at the last moment, a passenger now identified as Louis Legrand, shielded the boy, taking most of the impact but killing him instantly. The cause of the collision is being ruled as a drunk driving accident. Status on the condition of the surviving family will be updated as their condition improves, or worsens._

* * *

><p><em>An update on the recent collision which took place last week. The status of the father has been upgraded to stable condition. While both are expected to survive, however the wife is still recovering from the severe injuries, large amounts of blood loss and unfortunately the loss of her unborn child. Their living child has been released to the guardianship of his godparents for the time being.<em>

_It has been two weeks since the incident. Since then‚ Mr. Legrand has been honored as a hero and given a posthumous medal of honor. A funeral service was held for him in which all of his family and dance students attended‚ excluding Charcoal. Since he was released from the hospital‚ he stayed with his aunt and uncle as well as his godparents‚ Gumball and Carrie. In the Watterson household‚ Gumball returned home from visiting his brother in the hospital with his wife glumly drinking coffee. Both have taken their time off from work to care for their nephew._

"Hey honey." Carrie said.

"Hey." Gumball said sitting down with her.

"How was it?"

"Me‚ Mom and Dad were there. Anais couldn't make it‚ but she did a video chat. Mom kept crying the whole time."

"Are they doing better?"

"Darwin's beginning to move on his own and will go into therapy soon." Gumball said. "But Rachel she...isn't the same."

"She just lost her baby."

"I know. I know." Gumball said. "How's Charcoal?"

"The same. He stays in his room, doesn't come out to eat, and he doesn't talk to anyone but me or you."

"Does he still have nightmares?"

"They aren't letting up. Still screams, and won't calm down unless i'm in there with him." Carrie said. "He keeps calling for Darwin and Rachel, and his dance instructor."

"Has he ever talked about any of them? At all?"

Carrie sighed deeply, bringing up Charcoal's behavior was uneasy for her heart. "That's the thing. Even when he talks, it's only to ask for things. He's not expressive of his feelings in the slightest. Apart from nightmare's, he doesn't even cry...whine...he just locks himself in the room and sit there."

"What do you make of this? As a doctor?"

"I'm no psychologist, but I don't know if he can ever come back from this. And even if he does." A tear ran off her face in her sadness for her nephew. "He'll never be the same."

The front door bell was rung. Gumball answered the door, showing Deejay accompanied by his parents.

"Deejay." Gumball said.

"Hi Mr. Watterson." Deejay said quietly.

"Is now a good time?" Penny asked.

"Oh its fine. Come on in, please." Gumball invited them into the house.

"Hey Damien. Hey Penny." Carrie said. "Hi Deejay. Everything okay?"

"Mmhmm." Deejay nodded. "Is everyone else home?"

"The kids are upstairs. Go see them."

"Thanks."

"He came to see if Charcoal was feeling any better." Penny said. "Is he?"

Carrie shook her head 'no' and moved with everyone else to the living room. "No. I think he's still in shock. The news said that they found Charcoal holding his teacher's body, he was already long gone. He kept screaming at the police to not take him or his parents away from him, hoping he could wake them up. If the paramedics didn't come when they did….I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now."

"Why did this have to happen?"

"The world can be so cruel."

"And Charcoal had to learn the worst way possible."

In the guest bedroom upstairs, where the room was completely dark except for the sunlight, which shined through the gaps between each individual window blind, Charcoal, curled up in the bed sheets, shook from a very recent night terror. Ever since the accident he was tormented by images of his parents and his teacher, dying gruesome deaths many times. He was unable to do anything to prevent their deaths in his dream, emulating how he felt of the incident in real life; unhelpful and useless.

"This is a hard time for everyone. Even the kids." Gumball said from downstairs.

"Especially for Marmalade. Those two were as thick as thieves. To see him like this...it must crush her."

When Deejay knocked on Gumdrop's front door, he could feel the gloomy aura coming off from everyone else and just how much this tragedy has affected everyone. The hallway was dim and quiet, every room door was closed. It was the middle of the day, yet there was no activity anywhere. When Gumdrop opened the door, Deejay saw his a dark and glum expression.

"Hey…." Gumdrop said to Deejay. "Came for him?"

"How is he?"

"Except for going to the bathroom, he hasnt come out of his room." Gumdrop said. He pointed to the guest bedroom door for Deejay to see for himself. "See?"

The outside of the door was lavished in items‚ as if it were a shrine of such. Cards‚ gifts and toys were piled up at his door. They were meant for Charcoal‚ courtesy of neighbors (including even the Robinsons) and the family and friends of the late Legrand who knew how close they were and wanted to comfort him as much as possible. As well as a few small gifts from the Watterson children‚ but they all remained untouched. And in the pile of these things was a gift that wanted entrance the most; Marmalade seated on the floor, sleeping after waiting long hours to be the first who would greet him if he would ever emerge from his solitude.

"Marmalade?"

"Yeah. She stays there for hours to see if he's going to come out."

"Oh Marms…" Deejay said. He walked slowly to the door to see her; her hair and her shirt were unkempt and messy. She was snoring loudly. "Marmalade. Wake up."

After a few shakes, she moaned and groaned, wiped her eyes and slowly opened them. "H-hey…."

"Hey Marmalade."

She looked back at the door and back at Deejay. "Did he...come out yet?"

"I dont think so. No."

Hearing this made Marmalade put her head down in disappointment. "Oh…."

"Marmalade. Come on, you've been here too long."

"No. Not until he comes out."

"But-"

"No! Im staying here….I'm staying." Marmalade said, adamant in her want to stay. "I want him to come out… I want to see him."

"But Marmalade. Sitting by his door isnt going to make him come out."

"Yeah, its only making you feel bad." Gumdrop said. "He might come out when he feels ready."

"Give him some time okay?"

"...Your right." Marmalade floated up out of her ball. "I can't stay here." Before Deejay and Gumdrop could say anything else, Marmalade phased through the door and entered the room herself.

"Marmalade! You can't just-" Gumdrop tried to open the door, but it was locked. "ugh!"

Inside the nearly pitch black room, Marmalade looked around to find Charcoal. "Ch...charlie?" Marmalade saw him, curled in his covers and silent. "Charles?...Charcoal? Are you okay?"

Charcoal stayed still in his bed, not hearing or ignoring her call. Marmalade floated closer to him to talk to him again. "...I'm...sorry for bothering you."

"But...I want you to come out." Marmalade said lamenting for Charcoal. "Arent you hungry?...Don't you want to play with all your games and toys? You have a lot at your door. And everyone wants to see you."

Charcoal was still in his sheets, not moving and not responding. Still silent and numb of feeling.

"I want to see you...I never...see you anymore." As she spoke, her true grief began to show." You've been locked in here for so long...I hear you screaming every night. I don't like that..."

"You're sad..but you never cry...I'm scared that its makes you feel worst." She truly felt horrible for him‚ and wanted him to know how much she cared. "You're not a baby for crying. So its okay..."

She tried explaining that at a time like this‚ it was okay to talk to others and to cry in front of them; to express his feelings. Even as a child she knew that it was unhealthy to bottle emotions inside‚ which was exactly what Charcoal was doing.

"Charcoal. Are you listening?...You can cry...it's okay..." Marmalade said again‚ earning her no response. "Come out of bed. Come out of bed. Move. Do something...please."

After being continually ignored by the grieving Charcoal she felt that nothing she said made any effect on him. He was closing in on himself‚ retreating into his own sorrow and blocking everything out. His mind‚ his body and feelings all numbed and unresponsive to anything.

"_Mommy...daddy...Everyone is dead...teacher is dead...come back...I'm sorry...why did you have to die?_" He thought.

"_I never felt this bad."_ Charcoal said seeing his past self. He began to painfully remember the torment that occurred inside him. "_I can still remember the nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes I could see them. Blood and bodies everywhere‚ me screaming‚ everybody dead because of me. If I never did that damn audition‚ If I never pressed dad into driving all the way there...why did Legrand have to die? Why did I have to live? I was just some stupid kid! You didn't have to die for me! I...I killed you. I killed my sister. I murdered you both.._"

Then‚ Charcoal saw his younger self become embraced by something‚ so suddenly that he was frightened by the touch. Her whimpering face pressed against his back and his neck becoming wet with her tears surprised him.

"It...it isn't your fault!" Marmalade cried on Charcoal. "You didn't do anything! Don't blame yourself!"

"Don't stay in here! J-just come out and we can ta-" Marmalade was grabbed by her mother who phased through the door.

"Marmalade. Come on sweetie." Carrie said.

"No! No I-"

"Give him the space he needs. He'll come out when he feels ready." Carrie said. "Okay?"

Marmalade reluctantly let go of Charcoal‚ yelling at him as she was being led away. "Please. It isn't your fault!"

Carrie finally got Marmalade out of the room‚ leaving Charcoal alone again.

"_Marms. She really did...care for me. My friends were always there for me. But she's wrong. It was my fault... all of it._"

Hours later, after the Goldbrookes left, the entire family, except Charcoal, gathered together in the kitchen for dinner. It was obvious that the tension still lingered about them all. Hardly anyone would touch his or her food. The gathering was less so a time for eating and nourishment and more so a time to discuss the issue at hand.

"...so he's still up there huh?" Skye asked. Marmalade which she nodded in response.

"Did he look OK?" Gumdrop asked. Marmalade nodded a no.

"Oh man. Poor guy." Stormy said with sympathy.

"Did he get out gifts at least?" Sindy asked. Marmalade nodded again a no. "Oh."

"He'll come out eventually. And he can get what you gave him." Carrie said.

"That was a very nice thing of you all to do that for him. I know he will appreciate it all." Gumball said.

"I hope so. Anything to let him know I'm sorry for calling him those names." Carbon said.

"No need to blame yourself for anything. I'm sure he's forgiven you."

"Even the bullies at school said they were sorry."

"Everybody was sorry." Ranae added. "I hope aunt and uncle are getting better."

"Me too Ranae. Me too." Gumball said. "And I understand that even you gave him something Carine. I'm pretty surprised."

Carine looked away in embarrassment. "I'm not that mean," she mumbled.

"And I thought i knew you." Marissa said.

"...Mom? Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"...why did Charcoal's teacher die?"

This question startled the parents‚ as it seemed so informal.

"Marmalade!" Skye said shaming her.

"No its fine." Gumball said. "Well...Mr. Legrand saved Charcoal's life. He shielded him from the car coming at him."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Because‚ he cared for Charcoal. A great deal. He was willing to put himself in harm's way to save him."

"...I think Charcoal blames himself." Marmalade said. "For his parents getting hurt and him dying."

"Oh Charcoal..." Carrie said in great stress. "Too young for a burden like this."

"I wanted to tell him that isn't true...but he won't come out." Marmalade said as her voice was on the brink of breaking. "He..he..he won't cry...it scares me..."

"Its true. Even after his nightmares‚ he just goes right back to sleep. It worries me too." Carrie said acknowledging the concern. "Marmalade's crying for him."

"You think we need to take him to a therapist? A psychiatrist or something?"

"I've been thinking that‚ but most of them are so expensive." Carrie said. "Some people at the hospital might help me out but I don't know."

"Do you think he's ready for that?" Gumball asked. "If he can't even leave the room yet‚ let alone talk to anyone else?"

"Which is why we need to give him as much time and space as he needs. So that hopefully he'll come out soon."

"What if he doesn't?" Carine asked.

"...don't..say that." Marmalade said.

The family started to hear loud creaking coming from upstairs. They turned their heads toward the kitchen archway and listened attentively. The creaking grew louder as whatever was causing it came closer. The noise was more of creaking steps. Everyone was confused at first‚ but confusion turned to a feeling of expectation to see who or what was coming down the stairs. Marmalade's heart sped up as the entity approached. The creaking steps stopped and turned into the slap of feet on a hard wooden floor.

"Is it..?" Marmalade thought.

The bare feet stepped their way into the kitchen. His presence nearly made everyone gasp out of surprise.

"Charcoal!" Marmalade said shocked and happy to finally see him. "He's here!"

Charcoal still seemed severely depressed. His head was held down‚ shirt stretched over his body and still in pajamas.

"Charles?" Carrie called out softly. She got up from her chair and floated to him. "Are you alright?"

She expected Charcoal to respond only with a nod or gesture but to her surprise‚ he spoke."...c...can.."

"Hmm sweetie?"

"...can I have...some food?"

"Oh of course! I was just about to make you a plate." Carrie said. "Come sit down."

Charcoal slowly followed Carrie back to the table. Everyone else kept their eyes on him, surprised that he finally left his room. Carrie led him to an empty seat‚ next to her and gave him a plate of casserole. He sat down and ate it.

"Is it good?"

"Mm...mhm." Charcoal said while eating. After a few chews, he swallowed his food and opened his mouth slightly to say something else. "Thank...you."

"You're welcome honey."

"Sin...dy?" Charcoal said Sindy's name‚ surprising everyone again.

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for the teddy bear." Charcoal said thanking Sindy.

"Not a problem Charcoal. It's my favorite but I hope you'll like it."

"And thanks Ranae for the toy."

He rose his head up to face everyone, thanking each and everyone for something they gave him. "Skye, thanks for the flute."

"Thats fine. Maybe I can show you how to play sometime!"

"Thanks for the crayons Stormy. Marissa, thanks for the card. Thanks for the lighter, Carbon."

At hearing that, Gumball jumped up, loudly banging his hands/paws on the table. "You gave him a lighter?!" he shouted angrily.

"It was all I had!" Carbon responded defensively. Carrie glared at him disapprovingly.

"We'll deal with that later," she said. Gumball sat back down, and Carrie turned back to Charcoal. "Sorry about that, Charcoal. Continue please."

"Carine, thanks for...whatever this is." Charcoal held up what seemed to be a drawing of a monster, holding up the earth in its hands and breathing fire on it, as well as stomping on a small, blue feline (more than likely, Gumdrop).

"And Gumdrop, thanks for the comic book. It looks really cool….and.." Charcoal turned to Marmalade, giving a small smile. "thank you for that hug. It was something I needed."

Right after he thanked her, she rushed to him across the table and hugged him tightly, showing thankfulness that he acknowledged her and her feelings were well received. She smiled as well, shedding a single tear of joy.

"_I can't believe how much of a liar I was. But I couldn't be sad any longer, I couldn't do that to them. No matter how sad I was...I couldn't let them know that. It would hurt them too much. And I didn't want to hurt anyone else."_ Charcoal thought back as his younger self hugged his cousin back with his fake smile.

_**Many things can be mended to after being broken. Few things can be restored after being destroyed. But can something as fragile as a child's spirit ever be fixed if its no longer there?**_

_**As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**_

_**Also big thanks to Marches45 for helping me out with the chapter, fixing a few mistakes and giving me some tips of how to write better in the future ^^**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and new owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Rave‚ Trina, UraXor, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	59. Chapter 59

_**Last chapter, we saw that things were getting better for the Watterson family. But how are things for the victim? Is he really being healed, or is he just breaking even more?**_

The next morning, Charcoal woke up later in the day after everyone else left for school. He enjoined the family last night in his first dinner with them, watched a movie, played games and with the gifts he received from his cousins. In truth he had much fun, but inside he was still sore and scarred. However, today felt a bit different than the others. He felt less dreary and dark, with enough drive to get himself out of bed.

Carrie was in the living room watching a program on the television, while Gumball was cooking themselves a breakfast in the kitchen. They were both quite relieved over the events of last night.

"Well that was surprising last night, huh?" Gumball asked his wife.

"Hm? Oh you mean Charcoal," Carrie said. "yeah it was. I'm relieved he's starting to interact with us more."

"You think he'll want to talk about the accident?"

"Now we can't rush anything out of him. We're lucky he's even willing to talk right now. But maybe in time he'll-" Carrie heard the steps creaking, the same feeling of surprise took her over just as last night.

Charcoal came into the kitchen, in his pajamas, same as yesterday but with a brighter 'aura' in contrast to last night.

"Oh Charcoal! Good morning!" Gumball welcomed cheerfully.

"Good morning uncle." Charcoal said.

"Came just in time. Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please." Charcoal said and sat down in one of the many open chairs to wait for his breakfast.

"Sorry today's gonna seem real boring without the kids for awhile, so it'll just be you and your awesome aunt and uncle!" Gumball said. "So you'd sleep well?"

"Yeah. Very well."

"_No screaming last night either. So no more nightmares." _Carrie thought.

"Here you go. Hope you like pancakes." Gumball gave Charcoal a plate of Pancakes, decorated in a smiley face.

"I do."

Gumball made his own breakfast and sat down with him and Carrie doing the same. They observed him as he ate; his blank facial expression showed little melancholy or distress like it did yesterday, nor any sign of joy or ease at the least.

"_Hmm. He still seems down." _Gumball thought. "_Maybe I should suggest something fun for him to do." _

"So Char. You feel like doing anything fun today?"

"Something...fun?"

"Oh! Thats a great idea!" Carrie agreed.

"Umm...I…-!" Charcoal could recognize words similar to these, the same words his parents said to him before the accident. The fear and guilt he felt before, intensified and rose inside of him. He could not hear his aunt and uncle talking, only voices; many overlapping voices of his parents.

_"Charcoal. Where would you like to go?"_

_"Anywhere you want." _

"_I'm so proud of you!"_

These words triggered all the horrors to take a stab at his mind. Images of the accident came to him again. The blood, the destruction, the death, the terror of it all. His psyche gave way and he exploded into screaming. He shut his eyes and tossed himself out of his chair onto the floor in a manic breakdown.

"Charcoal!" Carrie rushed to him and tried to comfort him, but he was by no means peaceful. He started flailing his arms and legs, hollering at the top of his lungs; he was in a waking nightmare.

"AAHHHH! LET GO! LET GO! NO! DONT DIE! MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Whats wrong with him?!"

"He's breaking down!" She kept hugging him and rubbing his back. "Charles. Its okay. You're home, you're safe, you're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"DON'T CRASH! DON'T CRASH!" He screamed and sobbed hysterically. Carrie's attempts to sooth him were ineffective, as he continued screaming by her ear and kept flailing his body in her embrace.

When her attempts showed no progress in calming him down, Gumball joined her. They held Charcoal as tightly as they could, whispering sweet calming words to him. Tears streamed down his face, the first time in awhile that he has cried, letting all his grief, anxiety and fear out in this one outburst. After three long minutes, he exhausted all of his screaming. He ceased his emotional breakdown with shivered breaths, still being held tightly by this aunt and uncle.

"_Damn. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." _Gumball thought.

"Your safe okay? You're safe….you're safe." Carrie continued holding Charcoal. "We'll stay here with you if thats alright. We can have plenty of fun here."

"No…."

"Hm?"

*sniffle* "I..there's somewhere I want to go…"

"I think you should stay here and relax ."

"Please….I want to go."

Carrie didn't want to disappoint him after the horrific episode he just had. "O...okay. Thats okay."

"But...can we walk there?...I don't want you to drive."

"Yes honey. Where?"

The distance was long and tiring, but it was worth it as long as it brought some form of solace to Charcoal. The lake, the same where his late teacher brought him, the place where he felt happy and safe, and where he could meet a good friend; the lake. Nature could feel Charcoal's broken spirit and mirrored that.

The vibrant birds and flowers are no longer there. The colors do not burn life anymore, all is dull‚ dead and gray. The grass is shriveled and brown‚ suffering from drought. The once clear waters of the lake are now murky and green with algae. The shining sun was covered by clouds‚ banning the precious light from touching this miserable piece of earth. The heavens themselves damning the‚ once was‚ sanctuary. And the one grieving of this lost of beauty‚ was the Swan.

It sat in solitude in the middle of the dirty water‚ feathers no longer brightly white but dingy‚ dark and gray with it's head held down in disgrace and shame. The purity and grace it once had was tainted and ruined. It seemed more frail‚ its feathers had shown signs of falling off‚ its neck seemed so skinny that it could not even hold the weight of its head.

"_What was it about that bird? Why was I so attached to it? I actually saw it as another person, something I actually considered a friend. Besides my family it was….my only friend. I felt so lonely. I felt like everything... everything was wrong because of me…" _

More tears ran down his face. Not only having to deal with his own depression, he had to bear seeing his "friend" suffering as he was.

"I'm sorry...Teacher….Teacher is gone….you're sad too?"

The swan was unresponsive to Charcoal's beckons, as many other animals would be. But to him, it was something more.

"He's dead….he's dead and its all my fault. Everybody keeps saying it isn't, but I know it is. He's gone. My little sister's gone. My mommy and daddy are hurt. I was supposed to be a big brother...I was supposed to grow up to be bigger and stronger for her…."

He covered his face to catch the sobs and tears from the regret and guilt he still held in his heart. No amount of sympathy or sweet talk could bring peace to his heart.

"I dont know why. I dont know why...why Mr. Legrand would protect me. Why he had to die...why did mommy and daddy have to get hurt...why am I not hurt?...Why am I alive?!"

"_How could a kid like me be this depressed? I felt so dark, it felt like my life was crumbling...I actually wanted to die. I just wanted everything to be right again."_

"Please...please tell me...They didn't deserve it. Tell me I didn't do anything to them! Tell me it wasn't my fault!"

"_It was all too much for me. I just wanted that weight off my chest, before I lost my mind again… I wanted to know, I wanted to believe that everything would be alright. I wanted to be told by that bird that none of this was my fault. A nod, a squawk, anything that I could have taken as a yes...anything…"_

His cries were answered, the swan turned to him and swam in his direction. This response proved to him that his voice was being heard and that a friend of his cared.

"_Finally. Some hope. Something that can actually lift my spirits…."_

It kept swimming to him, fighting through a sort of pain making it harder to move and catching itself from falling into the water. It had no visible, open wounds on its body but it still seemed to be broken and beaten. Charcoal went onto the grass and stretched his hand out to the bird coming his way, desperately wanting to touch its soft, feathered head once again.

"_I know why I valued that bird so much. In truth, I was a pretty lonely kid. Had tons of family, yeah. But it's not the same as meeting new people and making new friends. Nobody wanted to talk to the quiet kid who cried over the simplest things, I was too soft to be anyone's friend. Made them look weak. I wasn't just lonely. I guess I was….really jealous. Everyone else had friends, the entire school knew their names. Gumdrop, Marmalade, had tons of people after them, wanted to be their friend or hated their guts because they had the 'Watterson' name. Yet even though I was one, I never felt like one. I was just there to be there. I didn't belong with them, I didn't fit in….I just wanted to be like them. I wanted to be known. I wanted to be a trouble making kid who had all these crazy adventures like the stories dad told me. That bird, was the start of me coming out of my shyness, the start of me not being scared anymore, me being confident and brave. To actually fit in with everyone one day….that swan was truly my first friend; it helped me through this world."_

Its head was within his finger's reach to grace its feathers one more time. His pain would be eased and he could begin his healing with his friend by his side.

A shocking screech scared Charcoal out of his peace of mind. The swan shouted out into the sky with a loud, high pitched, ear ringing screech. Charcoal covered his ears from the noise breaking his ear drums. As the young Charcoal could do nothing but watch and listen‚ his present self heard and saw it with an entirely different aspect.

"_That noise...that scream…."_

"_What do you hear Charles?"_

"_It's end...its song!"_

"_Can you hear what this suffering animal is saying in its song?"_

"_It's so sincere...so beautiful!"_

"_Beautiful how?"_

It was not so much of a senseless shriek. But a cry of repressed silence and pain‚ held back for years. It's wings were outstretched, straight again, it's wingspan showing itself now. It's head was held up high, neck straight to the sky and its body lifted up. It resonated in Charcoal's mind and soul. Both the present and past Charcoal gained the knowledge and insight of this event. Never has a child accepted and understood such a message as the swan was relaying.

"..._This...was the day…"_

The screech escaping from the swan's throat was running out, its song was at its end. "_The day….everything made sense…" _It's body loosened up and began to fall to Charcoal. As it's body slowly dropped to him, his heart was turned. Instead of being crushed by the death of his friend, he was still and silent. Not another tear was to be shed. He felt no pain, instead….revelation. "_It taught me…."_

"_What did it teach you Charles?"_

The bird finally fell on Charcoal, silent, broken and dead. As the bird died, so did it's Oasis. The flowers dried and withered away, the water grew more murky and filthy, the grass lost the faint green color it had and turned brown and tarnished. Since the child could no longer cry, the sky did so for him. Rain washed the swan's dead body, and drenched them both.

"_...the truth….I know it now..._"

"_What is that truth Charles? Tell me."_

"_First….Let me see the proof of it. Let me see what this truth has done for me…"_

While Charcoal's perfect world laid destroyed and dead, his eyes reflected that reality. They held the pain and that harsh reality that he was living; cold and barren of light.

_**Beauty has died. Spirit has died. While their corpses lie buried and rot, what will bloom from the dirt and soil? Petals of negativity? Or white roses of uncompromising blandness which knows nothing less than perfection?**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**We did it! 500+ reviews! :D Five-freakin-hundred reviews! Thank you all so much for the continuing support of this story. And thank you all for read for the past- get this- YEAR! This month marks the 1st year anniversary from when I posted the first chapter of FT. Thank you guys so much for the follows, favs, reviews and feedback as this story continues.**_

It has been three weeks for Charcoal since he has been in school. Students and teachers were quiet on the matter and tried not to talk about the incident‚ only to treat Charcoal with more respect and appreciation from then on. But Gumball and Carrie did not know if it would be wise to send Charcoal back to school yet. His parents are still in the hospital‚ he has returned to being silent and distant and they have yet to get him the proper counselling he may need to move on from this.

As his godparents‚ they were responsible for all this. However the financial strain of having to provide for a multitude of children already restricted them from devoting all of their time and money for the support he may need. Even the option of free counseling seemed out of the question due to the lack of availability‚ offered sessions‚ their effectiveness and time for the busy parents to attend it with him to ensure he feels secure and comfortable. Even though Carrie was a certified doctor‚ the only thing she could offer would be psychiatric drugs which she was highly against anyway and would not recommend to any emotionally distressed child‚ especially not her own nephew.

Him returning to his introvert nature worried the family as he still showed little signs of improvement. He talked with the family more but never about his feelings or the incident‚ only of things to deviate them from bringing the subject up. And from his nervous breakdown a week earlier‚ them not addressing his behavior directly seemed like the best course of action.

Carrie was in the grocery store running errands with these subjects exactly in her head. As she pushed her grocery cart‚ her mind went into a train of thought.

"_Almost a month now and nothing has changed. Charcoal is still in pain and nothing we're doing seems to help. I can't just let Darwin and Rachel have their son be like this when they get back! What kind of godmother am I that I can't help him at all? Damn therapist here are a bunch of money grubbing assholes and I even if I had the money‚ we don't have the time! There has to be something I can do!"_

She was cut off by her cart ramming into another shopper's as she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She apologized.

"Oh it is fine. It is fine." The shopper responded.

Carrie took a look at the person she hit and was struck with a sense of deja vu. As if she has seen this person before. "Wait...do I..."

Of course she knew him. He was an older yet the same colorfully dressed‚ relaxed and peaceful hippie she knew years ago.

"Carrie?" He asked.

"Mr...small? That is you!"

"Oh my. Look at you. You have fully blossomed into a mature flower."

"Well yeah. You notice that after not seeing your student for over a decade."

"The universe has destined us to meet again. Namaste." He said in a bow.

"Um..looks like you the same old hippie. No offense."

"None taken. I am what I am."

"So how have the years been? You still work at the school?"

"Yes, I still take some time from my day to assist the children who ache for my help in their lives. Yet, my time there has not been as eventful as when you all were there. As well as with Gumball and Darwin."

The mention of Darwin's name silenced Carrie with the feeling of melancholy. "Yeah…..about him…"

"Oh. Thats right. I heard of what happened. How tragic….Are they doing well?"

"Yeah, thank God."

"What about their son?"

"Charcoal. He's…."

"Is he alright?"

"...physically."

"Oh my. I can only imagine…."

"He's really hurt…he isn't himself anymore. And there's nothing I can do." She clenched her fist, frustrated at herself.

"He sounds in need of a professional child psychologist."

"He is…and there's nobody I can go to that can work with our schedule. I already have so much to do.."

Mr. Small cleared his throat to get Carrie's attention. "I know of someone who has the time‚ and is qualified in counseling children."

"Y-you do?! Who?!"

"Um? Hello!" Mr. Small seems offended that Carrie still did not notice his subliminal plea and pointed to himself. "Guidance counselor! Over 20 years of experience with children especially with the emotionally distressed."

"Oh!...oh."

"Hm? I thought you would be happy about this."

"Well I am. Its just...look I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think your methods are the most effective. If not effective at all."

"Oh Carrie. Surely you jest."

"You came off as a bit eccentric when I was in school...no. Crazy more like it."

"Oh come now. I was young and my energies were all over the place. I could not keep good control of myself."

"You were forty."

"Still young and foolish compared to who I am now."

"But..."

"Carrie. One of my favorite students is in the hospital and his son is scared beyond reason. I've dealt with depressed children‚ kids with mental and emotional stress and victims of trauma. I know how to help him."

Even though his track record has proved otherwise‚ his claims of being a help to Charcoal sounded enticing enough. He may have been not the ideal person to turn to‚ but he was someone she and everyone else could trust.

"...okay. That sounds perfect."

"Great!"

"Where and when should we meet you?"

"Same place as always; Elmore Jr. High‚ Student services room. Anytime you feel that he is ready‚ I'll be there."

"I'll try. Thank you Mr. Small."

"Not a problem. And call me Steve." He said with hearty laughs and rolling off with his cart.

* * *

><p>After Carrie went home‚ she told her husband about meeting Mr. Small and the arrangement he offered.<p>

"Wow! He's willing to help out?" Gumball asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He was a total nut back then but, its all we've got right?"

"...I hope this works. If it doesn't then-"

"Hey. Worrying about it will make things seem worse than they are."

"Well things can't be much worse."

"Come on. Don't jinx it."

They hear a school bus pull up to their curb. Their children came from the bus, opened the front door and came inside.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Marmalade greeted as she came inside.

"Hi Marmalade. How was school?" Carrie asked.

"Good." She sighed heavily as she threw her book bag aside and plopped on the couch. "Thank goodness its Friday."

As Marmalade relaxed on the couch, her mind went back on the events of today. It has been like any other school day; work, lectures, quickly doing homework she did not do at the very last minute (unintentional or otherwise) and being as carefree as she could. For this week, she tried not to worry herself with much, but that was a hopeless attempt to feint ignorance. As today was the day she knew would come and that would return painful memories for some people including herself; the day of the talent show.

"_Well. Todays the talent show….this sucks. Everyone's talking about how great their going to do and how much better they are than everyone else. But the one who would deserves to win is in his room, probably crying again. There's nothing I can do. I thought he was getting better but now he's even worst. He's so quiet and his face...it scares me. Its like he never smiled before. It isn't like he's sad but he's….nothing. He doesn't seem like anything. He's so cold. And he's been locked in his room again."_

"Marmalade!" Gumball called for her.

"Huh?!"

"Did you hear what I asked?" Carrie said.

"Um...no. What?"

"I need you to go upstairs and get Charcoal's dirty clothes basket. I need to wash clothes."

"Oh….o-okay then…."

"Whats wrong?"

Marmalade was silent in her response. Instead she went to her parents to ask of something. She looked at them with unresolved fear and worry for her cousin. "...Is Charcoal going to be okay?...I mean really okay?"

"I know you're concerned for him. We all are."

But we've got everything covered. He'll be his old self soon." They reassured her.

Marmalade nodded and went upstairs to do as she was told, thinking in the back of her mind that her parents words were baseless and empty.

When she went upstairs, going down the hall to Charcoal room's door; closed as always, and conviently, his clothes hamper outside his door to be picked up. Going to pick the basket up, she hears a musical tune playing in his room. The curious ghost puts her ear to the door to listen; classical music was playing. The slow orchestral symphony seeped through the door, entering into the ghost's ears.

"_What is he doing in there?" _She wondered. She wanted to phase through the door and see for herself, but something told her not to. Not to cause any kind of confusion or anger with him. So she carried out her duty, picked up the hamper and left.

Carrie was already in the laundry room, expecting Marmalade to return with the load of laundry. Then her husband came rushing to her‚ nearly bumping him over.

"W-woah!" She stuttered as she tried gaining her balance. "Gumball! What the heck?"

"Sorry! Sorry! But you need to hear this!" He said urgently.

"What?"

"They're getting out!"

"Who?"

"Darwin and Rachel! They're getting discharged from the hospital!"

"...Really?!"

"Mhm! They're healthy enough to move around now."

Marmalade was bringing the clothes in as her parents were in joy over the news. "Here mom."

"Marmalade! Guess what?"

"What? What is it?"

"Uncle Darwin and Aunt Rachel are coming back!"

"...What?! They are?!"

"Yeah! Great isn't it?"

"This rocks!...He might be happy again!"

Marmalade grabbed her father's hand and tried to pull him. "Come on! We have to tell Charcoal!"

"Yeah I'm coming! I was about to tell him anyway."

Marmalade rushed with her father up the stairs. Carrie sighed in relief as she went through Charcoal's dirty clothes. She couldn't wait to meet them again and see that they were okay, especially for their son. However, she wondered how she would explain to them Charcoal's condition. They probably spent most of their time worrying about him so her confirming their fears would do little good. Maybe Mr. Small's offer is a good idea afterall. Why not? Her thoughts were stopped by something very unusual in the clothing basket. She picked up a sock, its white fibers on the toe and sole were soiled with a large, dark, dried red stain.

"Hm? Whats…."

Another sock, similar stain was in the hamper. Then another. And another. "What is this?" She has seen this before; on old bandages, orthopedic casts, gauzes and bed sheets from her patients. It's out of place appearance on her nephew's socks raised much suspicion and fear.

"Bl...Blood?"

Gumball kept knocking on Charcoal's door to tell him the news. 4 attempts at getting him to move proved ineffective.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Marmalade asked.

"With that music of his still on?" Knocking on the door again, he tried to twist the knob although knowing it was more than likely locked. But on his first attempt, the knob turned all the way and the door opened. "The door's open…"

Marmalade hurried inside with her father following. The family's laptop was on the bed, paused on one of many Instructional ballet videos. Also on the bed where a box of opened bandages. "What the?"

"D-dad?..."

Marmalade called her father over to see something even more unusual. A shaving razor and a pile of black puffy hair. "What happened?"

A breeze came into the room, showing that the window was left wide open. "Oh shit. Charcoal's gone?!"

"Gumball!" Carrie came to them in urgency. "Somethings wrong! I found- wait what's happening?!"

"Charcoal...ran away.."

* * *

><p>"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. He's gone." Carrie floated around the living room in worry. "Where did he go? Oh my god."<p>

"Mom don't worry. He couldn't have gone far." Skye said.

Gumball‚ his sons and Marmalade came back from driving around the neighborhood looking for Charcoal. Gumball held his head down‚ already showing everyone that their search may have been in vain.

"Did you find him?"

"No..."

"We looked everywhere and nothing. Nobody's seen him either." Carbon said.

Marmalade's face winced. The frustration and worry for her cousin was too much for her to bear and she ran to her mother and buried her face in her lap. She cried on her. Carrie rubbed the ghost's blue hair but it did little to help. Her sadness was traveling to everyone else as her younger sisters began to tear up as well.

"I'm calling the police." Gumball reached for the phone. But as he touched it‚ it rang. "Hm?"

He picked it up and answered with no clue as to who was behind the line. "Hello?...Yes?...What?! T-thanks! Well be right there!" He hung up the phone and turned to his family; now with urgency.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked.

"That was Rocky! (The son of Gaylord Robinson and still bus driver for the Elmore schools) He said he knows where Charcoal is!"

Everyone came to attention. Marmalade. pulled from her mother's lap with her eyes still red and teary. The entire family drove to the elementary school to find him‚ at the talent show.

In the gymnasium‚ students and parents were seated. After one student's performance‚ they applauded as he left the stage and the principal came to the microphone to announce the next student.

"Okay! That was great! Now. Onto our last student performing tonight." The principal said. She looked on the podium to read off a roster.

The Watterson family busted open the doors‚ disturbing the peace.

"Ugh. The Watterson's..." The principal groaned.

"Look! We're looking for-"

"Shhh!" The audience shushed.

"Please. Save this for after the talent show. It cannot be that important..." The principal said on the mic. "anyway. Last but not least we have...what? This can't be right."

She went backstage to discuss an anomaly she found in the roster. Whispers with staff where heard‚ setting an odd atmosphere in the gym. She came back with a very surprised look on her face. "Um...it seems we have a surprise contestant...please give your attention to the last performer for the night...Charles Watterson."

The crowd voices rose in confusion and speculation.

"_What? Really?"_

_"I didn't know he came back to school."_

_"Did you see him today? I didn't."_

"Charcoal's here…" Marmalade said.

She removed herself from the stage, and the lights dimmed to complete darkness. After about a few seconds, one stage light flipped on, shining on Charcoal wearing black spandex covering him from his legs to his chest, ballet pointe shoes and his head completely shaven of hair. His legs crossed and open in front of each other, head held down from the crowd.

Everyone, including Marmalade, as well as her family, could only watched what their cousin was going to do next. They could not dare interfere, or more as they didn't want to. After a minute or so of murmuring, everything became silent as the soft piano music was played.

"_This is it.."_

"_How did you feel in that moment?" _Odette asked

Charcoal first pointed himself on the top of his toes and twirled himself, spinning two full revolutions on his toe before pushing himself to spin again.

"_I felt...Agony. My feet were bleeding. They hurt so bad. But I knew the risk...I took it. I knew it was necessary."_

Then he swiftly leaped with grace, posing himself like he was reaching for the sky.

"_Freedom. All the pain I felt in my body‚ was enough to free my mind and spirit; like a bird forcing itself out of its cage...There was nothing I couldn't do."_

He landed back on his feet and he began to twirl around many more times, spinning himself midway to the stage as the lights followed him. He propelled himself upwards, still spinning himself with ease, as both the audiences and the Wattersons stared with amazement. Charcoal slowly descended down into the stage as softly as a cat.

"_Peace. I can't even think of a time when I felt more at ease than then. How was I able to move that much yet still have a clear mind? No fear?"_

Once settled, he moved his body in soft subtle ways caressing the air around him‚ not at all dizzy. This dance was almost trance like‚ mesmerizing the masses in this mindless possession of the boy's aching body by his crying soul.

"_I felt...Release. I was finally free from the world! I had no more pain in my heart. I didnt hurt. I didnt think. Instead, I showed all that I was in my dance. I wasn't ashamed, but I wasn't proud either."_

He leaped forward and his he stretched out his legs‚ doing a perfect split mid-air. When he landed back‚ prancing across the stage shuffling his feet as he travelled.

"_Purity. I was uninhibited by any kind of negativity. My mind was blank. I didn't even think of what to do‚ my body just moved; like it was doing what it was meant to do..."_

Putting all his effort into this jump‚ he leaped backwards flipping completely upside down. His body was straight and narrow like an arrow. Seeing something like this in person was beyond what words could tell. Breathtaking‚ unbelievable‚ beautiful and impossible.

Whilst in air he forced his body back upright to land on the ground. Yet‚ with as much power as it took‚ there was no shock or force on the wooden stage's platform. He touched it softly‚ on his toe. As the music finished he raised his arms high‚ his fingers spread and open as feathers of a birds wings.

"_...Perfection. Flawless...just perfect..."_

For a while, there was total silence, with not a single soul making a sound. But slowly, one by one, there were a few claps and then, a few seconds later, the whole audience began to stand and clapped much louder for Charcoal's performance. Likewise, Marmalade now in tears and her family began to clap for him as well, proud of what they have witnessed.

Although his emotionless face did not show‚ he was exhausted and in extreme pain. His feet continuously bleed with every pointe he did as well as now. This was a very dangerous thing to do as he was so young. The bones in his feet could face breakage‚ permanent deformation and various other problems later on in life.

He may have been too young to understand how dangerous this was for him to do but even if he did know‚ he would have done it anyway. He wanted to carry out Legrand's last wish; to give this all the effort. To not be afraid to express his talents‚ to not show fear or pain‚ to be the pinnacle of perfection‚ to dance as if it were to be his last.

As the ignorant crowd praised him‚ his physical pain grew back to grasp its hold on Charcoal's senses. He was beginning to lose his balance‚ his sight fuzzed up and the cheers became muffled in his ears. His feet finally gave way‚ his ankles snapped back and he fell down. But when he landed‚ it wasn't the hard stage. With his fading vision he saw something as shocking- no. More shocking than the ghost of his teacher; His father. And his mother. Both bandaged but smiling‚ holding their son.

"That was amazing Charcoal." Darwin said.

"I'm so proud of you‚ my little prince." Rachel said.

"Mommy...Daddy..." He muttered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Their unexpected return tying in with Charcoal's dance was nothing short of a masterpiece. It was a joyous day for them as their son unanimously won the competition and they met their family once again.

He slowly awoken‚ in his original bed‚ at his own home‚ surrounded by his family and his parents. A folded‚ cold and damp washcloth on his forehead and his feet wrapped in fresh bandages and ice.

"Charcoal." Darwin called. "Wakey wakey."

"Sweetie? We're back." Rachel said with a smile.

"Mom...dad?" Charcoal said coming back from his sleep. "Ow. My feet hurt..."

"You really scared us Char." Gumball added.

"I just hope you didn't do any lasting damage to your feet." Carrie said.

"But your dancing was awesome! Those spins and flips‚ jumping and tricks! How did you do that?" Marmalade asked.

"Yeah it was amazing. You sure deserved that trophy!" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop? Guys...? Why is everyone here?"

"From the talent show sweetie. Making sure you're okay." Carrie said.

"What...talent show?"

"Come on man. The one you escaped the house for?" Gumdrop said.

"...I...I don't..."

This apparent loss of memory was no joke. His worried aunt came by his side to see what on earth was going on.

"Charcoal. Now isn't the time for jokes..."

"What joke auntie? What's going on?"

"Charles! You went back to school remember? You danced for your talent show."

He responded with a confused glare. Rachel became equally as worried as went to him.

"You stayed with your auntie for a while remember?" Rachel asked.

To everyone's horror‚ Charcoal shook his head in denial. "No I didn't...right? Why would I stay for so long?"

"Me and daddy were at the doctors." Rachel said.

"And you've been staying with us!" Marmalade added.

"Yeah. Remember?" Gumdrop asked.

Charcoal shook his head again.

"Remember the time you spent with us? The-The gifts we gave you?"

"What gifts? Was it my birthday?" Charcoal honestly asked. "And why were you at the doctors mom and dad?"

"...the...a..accident." Rachel said.

"And Mr. Legrand..." Darwin added.

"...who?"

* * *

><p>This scare earned Charcoal another visit to the hospital. However besides his mangled feet, nothing was physically wrong with him. There was no head injury to account for his amnesia. Having no answers, his family determined this was a mental affliction that has finally taken its toll on him. They needed someone qualified to help him; someone like Mr. Small.<p>

Being told of his services by Carrie, Rachel and Darwin once well enough to move around more paid a visit to their old guidance counselor. They themselves still affected, decided to take a walk to the middle school instead of a drive. Once there, Mr. Small warmly greeted them back to their old home away from home; Elmore Jr. High. He had been expecting Charcoal to discuss with him over the tragic events which has plagued him these past few weeks, however after hearing of this new problem he insisted that action be taken immediately. He invited his parents to be with Charcoal during the therapy session to make him feel as comfortable and safe as possible.

Small asked Charcoal simple questions like "How are you doing?" or "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" to get him calm and to bond with him. Slowly over the course of the next few days, he progressed to asking more challenging questions. It would turn into an entire month of sessions to determine what was the matter. It was the 30th day in which Mr. Small called Rachel and Darwin to his office to discuss his diagnosis and requested that Charcoal would stay in his waiting room, which they allowed as well as letting him read some books and play with toys to keep him occupied; with his hair still short.

Mr. Small was sitting by his desk as the two concerned parents sat in chairs in front of him.

"So, whats the matter Mr. Small?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Small had his hands together as he took a deep sigh, one expelling uncertainty. He got up from his chair to look out a window.

"Is Charcoal alright? Tell us what you know." Darwin said.

"...I do not want to falsify or sugarcoat what I am going to attempt to explain to you….for I am not sure if it is true myself. This area of psychology is a hypothesis at best and not something many take so seriously." Mr. Small said.

Rachel tightened her grip on her husband's fin. "Tell us all that you know."

"Alright. From what I've heard from you two. The periods of isolation to prepare for that talent show, him shaving his own hair, his escape from Gumball's home and this amnesia…..I believe he is suffering from Psychogenic amnesia, or simply call it 'Repressed memories' and had an instance of a Fugue episode. You see, ever since the car crash he has been under intense amounts of mental and emotional stress. This traumatic episode triggered him to go completely defensive by blocking out any kind of reminder of his family, his friends, home or anything that brought him back to that day. And when he began to show signs of openness, the fear and guilt rushed back into him basically forcing him to go back into isolation. But no matter how hard he tried to forget, he could not forget what happened right after the accident. His teacher's words and his want for him to attend the talent show. 'Shave your hair, do your best, give it your all, practice.' It's as if they were programmed into his brain causing him to carry out the act, completely independent of his own control."

"Oh...my god…" Rachel whispered.

"Then when he completed his wish, he just….reset. I've never seen anything like this."

"So you're saying he just forgot all of this?" Darwin asked.

"...Yes but only by his own will. When I asked him questions pertaining the accident or his teacher, he denied knowing anything. But as I pressed on, he tried changing the subject or avoided answering all together. Somewhere inside him he knew the answer but he didn't want to return to that place in his mind again. It's all a defensive mechanism."

"Do you think he'll ever regain these memories?"

"...I do not think that is very wise. I heard from Gumball and Carrie that just a single word reminding him of what happened was enough to cause him to have a breakdown. If we begin to dig into this event any deeper and these memories are resurfaced too soon, he won't be able to take it.….his mental state may just collapse. He may be in a constant state of trauma which may take years to recover if even that's possible."

The shocked parents who were just given some of the most heartbreaking news, could not keep their composure any longer. Rachel covered her face to cry, with Darwin holding her close.

"...What do we do?"

Ever since then‚ for the next 7 years of his life‚ anything related to his life before the event was removed from him. His parents removed him from ballet‚ the letters and presents he received from neighbors and family were taken away‚ he was kept out of school for another two months and the teachers and staff were told to keep silent about anything pertaining to the talent show or anything of that nature in fear of his memories returning‚ which they accepted. This even went as far as his teachers up to middle school calling him by his nickname 'Charcoal' instead of his true name.

He was told false truths whenever he asked of the pain in his feet or why his hair was shaved and he believed them. His other family members were well aware of this secrecy and agreed to keep this truth away from him as much as they could‚ and they succeeded. He never showed any sign of recollection past what he was told to remember. He never cried for anything again‚ he remained joyful and happy in his ignorance for the rest of his childhood. They were finally able to put these moments behind them forever... until now.

_"The...truth..."_

_"Yes Charles. You finally see it. All these years‚ it has been hidden from you and concealed. But now‚ you must tell me what you learned from this..."_

This episodic flashback ended. Charcoal feels the water filling into his lungs and the blood leaving his body through his chest. Nothing but the dark and cold water.

"_I threw away so much...the years of ballet‚ all the time I knew him...I tossed that all aside just to keep stable. How selfish am I? I forgot the pain of my mother...my father...my family..my friends...just so I would be okay. Everything I caused‚ they had to live with for the rest of their lives while I remained with my stupid smile. They didn't deserve the pain. They didn't deserve death...but now..justice is served...the world...is so cruel_.." Charcoal was sinking away into the deep abyss of the water‚ life slipping away.

All the forgotten tragedy and pain played again through his mind quickly, all he has seen from then and all he has went through today. Something clicked inside of him. Everything he has seen was all adding up to a truth he needed to declare."...wait. Yeah...the world is cruel..."

The dark water was soon slowly illuminated by the flashing multicolored lights of his hair. "And so am I...so are all of us!"

"We are all dependent on each other...not because of love but from out own benefit! We just suck everything we can from each other. We use our emotions to gain something, and someone always gets hurt. But they deserve it! Every primal desire is at the root of everything!" The water was beginning to bubble around him‚ reflecting the rainbow which was speeding progressively faster.

"It is our own selfish wants which cause us pain! We act so woeful when we know it is all we deserve! And our need of others only spreads the pain to others‚ we are nothing but a disease! Legrand. My sister. I killed them because of my wants and I forgot them to spare myself just punishment and give it to others to deal with!" The water bubbled faster as his hair went through its arrays of colors in mere seconds at a time. His face emerged from death with a hate for the world.

"This is the truth: We are selfish insects who only spread this pestilence. No matter what we do‚ we only do what we do to spread the the pain to others! A never ending chain of suffering...This world...is just!"

The years of buried and repressed suffering, anger and frustration was blossoming into full fruition, boiling in his heart. These feelings he has kept inside him that has attacked him subconsciously for years was not being realized. He felt the pain rising as it built up into his throat, and it exploded in a great, final screaming cry. His scream broke through the thick barriers of the water as they became higher, and higher and his colors flashed faster and faster until the spectrum merged into a great white light and his scream into a high, animal like piercing shriek.

* * *

><p>Above on top of the pier, a flash blinded Gumdrop and his friends. The lake erupted as the light rose and the high scream.<p>

"What the-?!" Gumdrop's eyes would not open from the blinding light. He was confused with the light and the scream attacking his senses.

"What is this?!" Marmalade asked shielding her eyes as well.

"Ergh! Et maintenant ?!" The mysteriously resurrected Legrand said still holding Sophie at gunpoint.

Gumdrop moved his hand away from his eyes. Trying to use his enhanced sight to see through the light, he opened his eyes. Even with this it was a great struggle to make out what he was seeing. An enormous orb of light at least a hundred feet above their heads; it's radiance outshining the moon. Coming out of it were two large folds, one on each of its sides, like wings. One large, appendaged stuck out in the middle of it. It had a long neck and head like a swan, as it raised it and its wings up as it was screaming.

"What….is that?!"

Still a ways away from them, Stormy in her storm could see the light.

"What the?! Whats going on?..."

Miles across, the same event could be seen in the neighborhood of Elmore. In the Watterson household, Scrapper opened the window to see the spectacle.

"Woah!" Scrapper exclaimed. "Look!"

"What….the hell.." Carbon said.

"Is that?" Skye added.

In the neighborhood, a tired Mr. Small awoken from his sleep rose from bed to look out the window. The light could be seen even from his home. However instead of gasping in shock, he smirked and chuckled as if he was expecting this.

"Hm….The son has finally risen…"

The screaming and flash disappeared as quickly as it came. With their eyes still burning, they tried to see what or where this came from. But as they all looked at what was in front of them, they were struck speechless and awestruck. Feathers, purely white fell from the sky. A stranged entity lowered itself from the sky, covered and wrapped in feathers. When it finally touched the wooden platform, it broke away from him and the water was repelling. It epicly unveiled itself; it opened its wings which were enveloping him. Six, large, blindingly white wings on his back, dressed in an even whiter sheet of cloth covering over his body, and his hair now the same white as the rest of his body. Charcoal….the Swan Prince.

_**Okay guys….in addition to this being the chapter marking a full year of this story, this is also me unveiling the starchild: Charcoal: The Swan Prince! All of this backstory for him was me building him up for the power he shall show off soon! Yes, I've been planning this moment for months. Literally...months 0_0. So, tell me. What did you guys think of this? How do you like Charcoal as a character, his past and what this new power may be? Please let me know what you guys think. Are you surprised? Were you expecting something like this? How did you like his backstory? And yes I know somethings may seem unanswered, but they will be soon.**_

_**And of course, HUGE shoutout and thanks to NeoNimbus! Cool ass dude he is! We homies! :D He helped me with the dance scene and if it wasn't for him, you'd be reading this chapter when school came back.**_

_**Thank you once again every single person who reads my story for your continuous support! Love ya'll! See you guys next week with Gumball! **_

_**P.S Jonathan Elrod! Hope you like what I did with Charcoal. lol**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**These next few chapters‚ we'll see how Gumball has changed. In his mind and body. What will he do to others‚ or himself?**_

After a guaranteed end‚ Gumball Watterson has overcame his fate. But emerged someone different; something different. Unsteady and unstable, his wounds and scars are gone but the bleeding gashes of insanity in his eyes.

Varric was different as well. His color scheme shifted from it's body of the blade being black with an accent of yellow, to a black accent with a body of yellow. The blade did not even seem as an actual sword no longer. Aside from its already abstract shape, It displayed highly erratic and improbable movement. It could not be seen well but one could make out that the blade of the sword was actually moving in buzzing speeds only to be seen as still in the blur of it moving around in various directions with no set pattern, like like the wings of a hummingbird.

"_Limit_? _He must've taken a hidden dose of that cure. No. I crushed his limbs. There's nothing that could reverse what I did. Yet there he is...laughing?! And those eyes…."_

"Watterson! What is the meaning of this?! How are you still standing? Tell me!" Pride ordered.

Gumball kept giggling and chuckling to himself, for apparently no reason at all. "_Hey...I'm alive! My arms. My legs." _He looked at his reflection in the sword, seeing himself laughing. "_I'm laughing? How happy am I that I'm alive? Wait. What's with my...eyes?"_

"You mock me?!"

His laughter slowed down. He took a deep breath and looked at his enemy. "Aww. Big baby mad?"

"What?!"

He dropped to the ground and flailed in a childish tantrum, mocking a baby crying."Waaaaahh! Change me! Waaaah! I've got a dirty diaper! Waaaahh! I'm a pissy pants blob of crap!"

"_Why am I laughing so hard?"_

"How dare you?!"

"Hey fatty, I'm not the being a little bi-atch! Heyo!"

"F...fatty?...Bitch?!"

"How many rolls of fat do you have underneath those man boobs?"

"What the hell are you talking abou-?!"

"Chubby baby say what?"

"...what?!"

"Fat freak baby say what?"

"...WHAT?!"

Seeing this, now far away from the action, everyone questioned what they were looking at. "What is Gumball doing? Now isn't the time to be joking around!" The Doughnut Sheriff said.

Pride was irate at Gumball's absurd behavior. As Gumball continued laughing, he stomped the ground in anger. "That's enough! If you do not stop this ludicrous behavior, I will make sure to kill you for sure this time and everyone you hold dear will perish under my feet!"

"Somebody's angry." Gumball said in a sing song tone.

"I will just kill you eight times over!"

Gumball fell back on the ground and yawned. "Man. All your yelling and yapping reminds me of my mom...Oh!" Gumball sprang back up. "I know what to do! Let's do a roleplay, yeah! Since you're the big fat pink thing, you'll be my dad! And I'll be my mom! Hehehe! It's like we're playing house."

"That's it!"

"I'll start." Gumball cleared his throat. "Oh Richard! What have I told you about playing with your little toys this late at night? Now you better make sure to clean up after yourself!" He said with a high, womanly voice in an attempt to sound like his mother, calling Pride by his father's name and his new army his 'toys'.

"_What am I doing?"_

"Defeat him!" Pride ordered a group of ten minions to charge.

Gumball slanted back‚ holding himself up with his sword. "You want me to play along? Oh honey I can't. I'm so busy with work‚ the kids and everything. Oh the stress is making me wrinkle up even faster! I'm not the young pussycat you knew darling."

As the group continued to rush to Gumball‚ his friends felt the need to assist him.

"...I'm going in." Darwin said.

"Darwin don't!" Anais pleaded.

"I have to help him! They're too many of them for him to handle on his own."

"Darwin." Damien grabbed Darwin to stop him. "...don't..not now at least."

"Get off me!" Darwin forced Damien's hand off him. "The hell do you mean not do anything?"

"I know this will sound stupid but...this isnt a good idea. You could get hurt."

"Come on I'll be fine. That germ won't hurt me."

"I wasn't talking about him...I meant Gumball."

"What?"

"Something isn't right with him. I don't know what but..." Teri said.

Still waiting for his adversaries‚ Gumball stood back up‚ holding Varric loosely and twirling the volatile blade around carelessly nearly cutting himself as it barely missed his face.

"You know? Maybe you're right. I probably do need to take a moment off and have some fun."

"_Hmph. No matter how much he's acting‚ he is still soft and weak. There is no way he would let any harm come to them before himself." _Pride thought as his minions now surrounded Gumball.

"Gumball move!" Darwin yelled out

"Now. KILL HIM!"

On that command their tentacles extended to Gumball‚ pointed and razor sharp. He could not block on dodge the speeding spears as the ten tore through his chest, splattering the pavement with his blood.

His friends were startled, Anais covered her eyes, Teri screamed and Darwin broke from Damien and ran to the battle site.

The tentacles pierced every part of his upper chest, including his heart. Blood poured out from his mortal wounds, tainting his blue fur. His eyes were open wide and shuddered in gasps as he continued to bleed, Virus was pleased.

"_Yes! Look at this fool bleed. This time he dies in my sight. Oh what satisfaction it brings me to-"_

"Ahhhh…"

"W-What?!"

"Oh Richard..." He was not speaking words of pain. How he was doing this let alone being alive was thought to be impossible to Pride. "You were right."

"_I shouldn't be alive. He got my heart...but I can still feel it beating. And blood's still pouring out. Still bleeding like mad..."_

"Gumball?.." Darwin said .

"_Why doesn't it even hurt...it...it feels good."_

"I can feel my stress oozing away." Gumball said in bliss enjoying his pain.

"No. How are you alive?.." Pride asked now in true horror. He tried to fight this fear by ordering his minions to impale him again with another shot of sharp tentacles. When they ripped him again‚ Pride did not hear the screams of agony he had hoped for‚ but sighs of satisfaction.

"Oh! Thank you sir. May I have another?"

Confused and uncertain‚ he kept stabbing him with as many of his legion's tentacles as he could until they had none more to use.

Unnatural amounts of Gumball's blood was spilled. Excluding his riddled chest‚ he should have already perished from the blood lost‚ the more frightening fact was just how much he had and was still pouring out. Still bleeding with his torn heart pumping‚ still breathing with his torn lungs.

What was happening was the stuff of overly violent stories written by adolescents with little grasp on how improbable their content is. (not bashing creepypastas.) It was horrific‚ this monstrous reality was happening before their very eyes.

"What in the hell?..."

"Mmm...I haven't felt this good in years. I feel so young. So rejuvenated!" He moaned in ecstasy. His masochistic behavior was not the only thing which shook Pride. He could see that the bloody wounds were beginning to close up‚ right before his eyes.

As Darwin was watching‚ he stammered as he unable to believe this. What he was seeing was not his brother‚ something sinister which he has never seen before.

With as much arrogance as the so called "Pride" had‚ he was not exempt from the overwhelming fear that was taking him over. He called for his army to pull their attack away and remove themselves from Gumball.

Without the spears in his chest no longer‚ his puncture wounds closed up completely leaving no trace of the injuries.

"...Now honey." Gumball pointed his sword to one of the mini Viruses, holding an unconscious victim inside, with a smirk on his face.

"_N-no! What am I doing! Stop it! I cant-"_

"Your turn."

Varric's blade suddenly stretched and extended forward, running through the body of one of Pride's minions.

"_No! Varric why did you do that?!"_

Darwin's hope in his brother was rattled as he saw him strike the civilian.

"Doesn't that feel great?"

"_What?! He...He actually-!" _Pride thought in shock.

"Who's next?"

"_Can't you hear me?! I said stop it!_

Pride's expectations were proven to be utterly false. He payed no attention to the safety of an innocent victim and struck him with no hesitation.

"Have one, have all!" Gumball lifted himself up on the hilt of his sword holding him up. From the sides and back of the hilt, numerous other blades spontaneously stretched out from the embroidered handle cutting the other nine viruses. "Welcome to Gumball's Twisty Turvy Spinning Wheel!"

With a twist of his wrist, the multi-bladed sword spun at the speed of a vector fan. The cyclone enveloped the soldiers as they were being eaten by the blades. Gumball cheered and shouted in sick joy while on the inside, the true Gumball was agonizing as he had no control of his own actions; trapped inside his own body.

The blades kept spinning as Pride could do nothing but shudder as they were sliced and diced in every direction.

Gumball stopped his flurry landing in the middle of the circle holding his jagged‚ grotesque bladed star. The gelatinous barriers holding Pride's pawns slid into globs and the people inside fell on the ground covered in cuts and gashes‚ with large burns marks as well.

"_I can no longer control them….my minions are unresponsive and my hold on them is gone. But the only way this could happen would be if-!" _The one thing Pride thought Gumball was too soft hearted to do, has been done."I can't believe it. He actually killed them."

"Ah look at you guys!" Varric's blades disappeared as it returned to a single bladed weapon. "You must be so relaxed now! But hey. I don't do this for free so pay up! Hehehe. Oh you're paying with blood? That works!"

"_What did I do?...Why can't I stop? What's taking me over?!"_

"Ooh." Gumball rubbed his side, thinking he was feeling some sort of tension. "You guys missed a spot!"

Gumball held his sword up, its blade buzzing and glowing in heat in his hand.

"_What is he going to do?..." _Pride could think not knowing what Gumball was going to do next. Darwin could only imagine what he would do after all he's done already.

He moved the blade to his body, with the sword glowing in heat, he stabbed himself plunging it deep in his side, going through his stomach out through his other side.

"What the-?!" Pride and Darwin exclaimed the same thing seeing Gumball strike himself.

Gasping in surprise of the burning feeling, he started to chuckled in the sighs of pleasure. Smelling the burning flesh and the iron of his blood caused his mouth to salivate, excited by his own pain. "Oh yeah….Just what I needed…."

"_This….is supposed to hurt. It's supposed to burn. I'm suppose to scream….but….it…it feels good?!"_

Slowly removing the sword, his melted skin turned back to normal flesh. His internal organs closed up, bleeding stopped, trauma gone. Now that the sword was completely removed from his body, he already healed. No scars, no skin damage.

"Ah-hahaha. Nothing like something big to stick in you…."

"_How sick! How vile!" _Pride thought.

Gumball smiled towards Pride who although was not showing it, was unsettled, unfocused and taken aback by what he had become. Before he could take a step forward him, Darwin jumped in front of Gumball with his fins out blocking his way.

"_Darwin! Dude get away from me!"_

"Gumball! What are you doing?!" Darwin asked seriously.

"Heya Dar! Whats up?"

"What's gotten you?! Look at these people you hurt!" Darwin had a closer look at Gumball's face, mainly his different eyes. "_He looks like mom…"_

Gumball turned to his fallen adversaries, bobbing his head and humming a tune. "Awww. They sleepin."

"You could have killed them!"

"Whaaat? Why you so cereal and milk?"

"Snap out of it!"

"Snap outta what? Ain't I funny Varry?" Gumball put his sword to his ear and asked him questions. "Yeah?...I know right? Varry here say's we've gotta go party with everyone else!"

"_Varric said….wait he didnt say anything, but I heard voices...I know they aren't real but I heard them..."_

"What's gotten into you?!"

"Ugh. BRUH! Why don't you chill out and relax with us?"

"I don't know what going on with you, but you have to stop acting like this. Come back with us so we can discuss what we're going to do next."

"I already know what I'm going to do!" Gumball tried to walk away but Darwin blocked him again.

"No. Not if you're going to keep hurting those people. I can't let you!"

"Awww...too bad."

Before Darwin could react to this threat, Gumball dashed through his body going behind him holding his sword. "_No!"_

Darwin's skin opened up in deep cuts and gashes going through his body. He yelled in pain as he collapsed. "You need a little rest and relaxation time man." Gumball sat on him, bringing his sword up.

"Gumball…you wouldn't do this...I know you. You'd wouldn't hurt me..." Darwin muttered seeing him on top of him, ready to bring down his sword. Gumball was smiling widely, with nothing holding him back. "Gumball don't!"

"Sushi time!" As Gumball brought his blade down, Darwin shut his to prepare for the strike.

"_STOP!_"

Darwin kept his eyes closed, but felt nothing but wet drops on his face. As he opened his eyes despite his great fear, he saw a sign of whatever was left of the true Gumball. Out of his yellow eyes and still smiling face, clear tears fell from his eyes. His arms shaking with the sword directly in Darwin's face, struggling to fight the impulses of his insanity.

Darwin's hope in Gumball was reassured. He was fighting with everything he had to not harm his best friend any longer. However when Gumball got off him, he kicked him over to the fallen army.

"Just chill with everyone else then! I've got stuff to!" Gumball went his way towards Pride as Darwin grunted.

"Agh….Gumball. What the hell?" Darwin said holding his sides. Yet he could not help but notice the civilians on the ground by him. He feared the worst for them of what Gumball did to them.

"Darwin! What happened?!" Teri asked as her and everyone else ran to him. "What did Gumball do?"

"I dont know. I don't know what's wrong with him…"

"What did he do to these guys?" Damien asked.

"Or to you?" Noah asked.

"He just cut me. I thought that..that he was actually going to kill me."

"My goodness, your cut everywhere!" Teri said.

"Kill you? No he wouldn't do that." Anais said. "He couldn't have!"

"He was about to anyway. But I know that wasn't Gumball. He moved different, he talked different, his eyes...maybe he's sick or something. And these people….he..."

Teri held the head of one civilian on her lap. He felt the person's chest and felt beating. "They're still breathing and I can feel a pulse."

"You mean they're alive?"

"Very weak, but yes."

Darwin sighed in relief. "So Gumball didn't hurt them too bad?"

"Well they're cut up to hell. There's no piece of skin on them thats clean. And all these burns." Teri counted innumerable cuts on their skin, all of them small but their number impossible to be determined. The deeper cuts were closed up in burnt skin. "If Gumball wasn't trying to kill them, then what was he doing?"

"Oh Gumball." Anais said in worry.

As Gumball came closer in view of Pride, he struggled to formulate his next move against his more powerful foe. "_No no. What do I do?...Wait! What am I doing?! I can't show weakness! He may be stronger this time, but I have numbers! He is still only one man after all. Besides, I have two of his most powerful allies under my control!" _Lancer and Bobert stood by him in their battle modes, still under his influence.

"Now! ATTACK!"

All of his hundreds of Virus minions charged their way to Gumball, as he continued to sprint at great speed towards them in his crazed mania.

"_What….am I?..." _Gumball could only think as he was moving on his own to spill more blood.

_**A man trapped in his mind‚ his body betraying him. Pain and pleasure the same‚ friend and foe are all pieces of this game he is forced to play.**_

_**See you guys next week! ^^**_

_**Oh and to the "Guest" in the reviews‚ I appreciate that you are excited to continue reading but please stop spamming asking me when the chapter is coming out. It comes out when I can release it. That's all.**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and new owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Rave‚ Trina, UraXor, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	62. Chapter 62

_**Yo! Its the B.A.o.S! Happy Monday! Everyone's favorite day of the week! XD Also many of us have to go back to school soon or are already back in school. Hope everything's going swell‚ going to a new grade or like me‚ getting ready to finish high school! \(^_^)/**_

_**Hope you guys had a great summer and will work hard this year! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Gumball was in a fit of giggling, holding his head talking to himself. Pride's army surrounded him, hundreds of citizens being used as expendable fighters against this beast. Incoherent and insensible babbling whispered from his mouth, him muttering only to himself.<p>

"_I'm going to hurt everyone. Aren't I?"_

A streak went past one of Pride's minions, cutting the gel surround him in half. Gumball bounced from person to person in instances of high speed slashing. After he passed through each person, they fell to the ground defeated in less than a second each. "Circles! Circles everywhere!" Gumball spewed apparent nonsense.

When they fought back with their extending tentacles‚ they were easily evaded, dodged and countered by him slicing them off. Varric's new ability to extend, expand and retract dominated the battle; his blade grew larger to sweep away clusters of enemies. Every attack of his sword had the slicing force of a thousand blades as the sword's buzzing vibrations, twists and turns grinded his enemies cutting them in every way and removing their membranes.

"_This is impossible…." _Pride thought

In his state of insanity, another enhancement was in speed. He may have been fast before, but this new speed was the thing of legend; when one enemy attempted to strike Gumball, it was met with an illusionary image which disappeared on contact. Yet when another image of him struck one enemy, the attack was physical and real even though the image was not. Moving and attacking so fast that his attacks could make contact before his image left their vision.

"_How many of them are there?"_

"Here I am!" The real Gumball was behind one unlucky opponent, running his sword through his stomach.

He held the sword up and threw him with Varric still inside him, aside to more enemies. Suddenly, massive blades popped out and spun at great speeds.

"_His sword can extend its blades and create them at will...wait. He is without his weapon! He is defenseless!" _In this, he found a chance of opportunity. "_Everything he has done up to this point was because of that sword. It must have been the source of his power."_

In spite of his theory‚ Gumball turned to another row of his enemies‚ opened his mouth and roared in a loud shout. The sheer force pushed them back. His roar was too much for his own throat to handle‚ straining and tearing his vocal muscles. Stopping it was him choking and coughing up blood.

"_My throat. It felt like it just exploded. I heal so quickly but my feels like it could snap."_

Laughing again‚ gargling as his throat tried to heal. "_Why is everything so damn funny?!"_

The blood staining his face and dripping off his teeth made him look more monstrous.

"_I really am a monster."_

As he ran to them‚ they attempted to attack.

"No they're attacks are useless!" Pride said.

When their tentacles reached him‚ he dodged and they instead attacked their own selves.

Gumball jumped high to the sky. Varric spun from the enemies he finished back into Gumball's hand.

Swinging Varric again‚ a massive wave of yellow energy was emitted from the blade. The force of swipe was enough to crush them into the ground.

As their membranes slithered away‚ Gumball landed back on the ground. The battle was finally over. Hundreds of bodies piled together littered the pavement, pink slime around each person free from Pride's control. The road torn up and turned into rubble.

Gumball was thinking inside, seeing all those he hurt. "_At least it's all over…."_

He knew the guilt and sorrow which his current physical state prevented him from feeling. He knew of how he should be feeling from all he has done, but when turned to see his main enemy; the Virus in charge of all this senseless fighting, it all changed. "_...You."_

"_I would have never had to come here if it wasn't because of you. I could be home, with Carrie and my family. Instead I put my brother, sister, and friends in danger and hurt so many innocent people._"

"_But, even if I started this...even if i dragged them into all of this…"_

"_It's still all your fault!"_

His remorse was pushed aside as his anger grew to cover it. "_No matter how many more people...I'll be forced to hurt.."_

Not focusing due to his emotion, he was physically displaying his anger as his fingers gripped around his sword tighter and tighter. "_I'll deal with it all…-_

"As long as I get to kill you!" He managed to say out loud as his inner anger mixed with his insanity, allowing for that moment his mind and body to be one and the same.

"N...No…." Pride could only deny his vision as this impossible certainty befell him. "My Legion…gone!"

"Party's over!" Gumball said before speeding to him going over the masses of bodies. "Time for the after-party big guys!"

"G-Get him away!" Pride command forced Bobert and Lancer to cover Pride with their weapons readied. "Annihilate him! Erase him from this world!"

"Acquiring Target." Bobert said scanning Gumball. "Subject: Gumball Watterson poses a 100% threat."

"Awaiting input." Lancer said.

"Use that cannon attack from earlier!" Pride said.

"Input recognized."

"Initializing G.E.M.I.N.I system."

Their respective arms transformed into cannons and merged with each other to form the G.E.M.I.N.I cannon.

"Come at me. Bro."

"Ha! There is no way you will be able to dodge this!"

"Do you see me trying to?"

"Damn you‚ Let us see if you can still heal after being turned to ash!"

"Charging: 66%"

"73%"

"Faster!"

"87%"

"97%"

"100% completion."

The cannon glowed as it charged with power. Hums and lights signaled it powering up and the crackle of energy foretold of the destruction that was to come. The lights amused Gumball as he stood in the way of the cannon's fire. It's barrels turning and humming loudly while Gumball stayed in his place to receive the full force of the blast. "Fire!" Pride yelled.

The loud cannon slowly went silent, the lights died down without any propulsion of it's energy shot much to Pride's confusion.

"Fire!...Fire! What is the issue?!"

"G.E.M.I.N.I energy cells depleted."

"Requires change of power cells."

"What?! Weren't you just charging?!"

"Please input next command."

"Use the next most destructive attack you have!"

"All ammunitions depleted."

"Just smash him then!"

"Motor functions disabled prior to first use of the G.E.M.I.N.I cannon. All functions outside of core systems inactive."

"I'm waiting!" Gumball said as he was becoming increasingly impatient

"You worthless bucket of bolts! Are either of you useful in the slightest?!"

"Internal system check shows sufficient quantity of munitions available for use. Model: LANCER created as a specialist in weaponized combat and assault. Awaiting command."

"Oh. So it seems you're not as useless after all."

"Affirmative."

"Then it is time I use you!" Pride grabbed Lancer's body as his tentacles slid himself into him. Pride was now inside of him as his head was displayed in his eye monitor. "Mwahahaha! Yes!"

Using Lancer's body‚ he unsheathed large blades from his arms. "Well then. Seems I have no more use for you..." With that said‚ he ruthlessly bisected Bobert. His lower half's circuitry was disrupted causing it to explode as his upper half fell to the ground.

"Bobert!" Anais yelled as she saw him fall.

"_Bobert!...You...!" _Gumball thought angrily. "_Pride you goddamn coward!"_

"I shall get rid of you myself." Pride said as he brought out loaded missiles in his new robotic body.

"Catch me if you can!" Gumball started running away from him to cause him to chase him. As Gumball led him away‚ Anais broke away from the group to run to Bobert; one who has gotten very close to her heart in the short time they've known each other. She did not think as of why she was showing such concern or if it would be a danger to herself and the others. She did not think at all‚ her worry was an instinct for her new friend.

"Bobert!" Anais made it to the top half of Bobert to his head. His eye was blank and black showing only the reflection of Anais' face. "Bobert? Bobert?..."

Her pleads and screams in his face were ineffective. He was blank‚ inactive and dead. "Turn back on. Turn back on Bobert. Please." She laid on Bobert's head and a begged. "I don't want to lose you too..."

A quiet and gentle humming could be felt whirring in Bobert. "RESTARTING."

"Bobert!"

His eye flashed back on. It looked to Anais. "All systems back to optimal settings." His head popped out from the cockpit of his body and his original body came from his head. Bobert stood back up and gave Anais a happy look. "Hello again Anais."

She fixed her composer and smiled back at him‚ hiding the true extent of her happiness.

Still in pursuit of Gumball‚ his impatience caused him to use his new robotic body to fly and land in front of him. "No more running Gumball. We end this. Right here‚ right now!"

"Aw. So early?"

"Little to your knowledge‚ I have had these drones recording everything you have done in hopes that they would be able to counter and defeat you. But now that I control one‚ I know all of your moves and what to use against them!"

Gumball yawned as his small speech bored him. "You know? It is getting too late and you're getting really boring. Let's get it over with already huh?"

"Do you not yet understand?!" From his arms‚ legs‚ shoulders‚ body‚ and every other part of him‚ all kinds of missiles and energy weapons were pointed at Gumball. "Even for one as fast as you‚ you cannot dodge all of this! You will not regenerate again! You will not survive! Now prepare for-" Pride's boastful declaration was stopped suddenly being unable to speak and a growing pain.

"_What?...I cannot speak...what is this?"_

Back over to the spectators‚ Bobert was scanning the bodies of the fallen army of Pride due to the fact that he had a better chance at diagnosing if they were okay or not.

"Can you tell us just what happened to them Bobert?" Teri asked.

"How are they out of Pride's control and still alive after what Gumball did to them?"

Bobert finished scanning him and turned to everyone else‚ his eye wide with the rare emotion for a machine to have; surprise.

"...My scans must be malfunctioning from Pride's influence. For what they tell me is highly improbable‚ it should not be possible."

"What?" Anais asked.

"Each of these people were being controlled by pieces of Pride's own body. The substance was composed entirely of the PT-3 virus. Direct contact with it infected them immediately."

"So these guys are all sick?" Darwin asked.

"No. All traces of it has been eradicated."

"What? How?"

"...While I was under Pride's control, I surveyed, recorded and analyzed all of Gumball's actions. Gumball has underwent a complete physical change. His immune system has cleaned him of all infection‚ his antibodies can quickly identify and eliminate any hostile virus or pathogen. His body replicates cells at over 100% recovery speed at the instant of damage, yet prevents over replication. Heart activity has increased to 200%, drastically increasing blood flow all through out his body, however it has lost all viscosity preventing blood clots. Yet produces so many blood cells that exsanguination cannot occur. The faster blood flow has increased his speed to levels which...his body should not be able to handle."

"He has gained a heightened sight‚ so much advanced his eyes work on the scale of a high powered microscope; able to see individual cells at a time. This brings into the reasoning of his actions to these people; His weapon has become as thin enough to-"

"GRAAAAHHHH!"

Pride screamed in agonizing pain while Gumball began to envelope him in an array of blades‚ similar to his "Burn-Zerker" attack from before. But as Bobert was to explain‚ at a far more lethal level.

"...thin and fast enough to disrupt the cellular system of any substance."

"So that means?" Damien asked.

"In literal sense‚ he cut the virus out of their bodies by destroying every cell of the virus."

Pride was frozen and screaming as his body was being destroyed too quickly for him to regenerate and being ripped apart cell‚ by cell. Varric incredibly thin blade precisely misses Lancer's body to cause him as little damage as possible while fully attacking Pride.

"_N-No! Impossible! I cannot be destroyed! I thought I have been made invincible! I must change! I must adapt! I must evo-"_

The sadistic grinning face and devilish yellow eyes of Gumball was all that Pride saw. Gumball's sword forced straight into his brain. His efforts to adapt to the situation were hopeless. Nearly all of his cells have been destroyed already‚ he was losing all control of his new body and more of all. The one thing that kept him going‚ the one thing that kept him confident and kept his mind in such a high frame; his Pride...gone. His will to fight on has been broken. His courage shattered as he was overtaken by pure fear and terror of knowing that it was all over. The very thing that made him Pride would be his downfall as his arrogance blinded him to underestimate his foe. This would be the very last thing he saw.

"_A true...monster."_

A great burst of pink slime came from Lancer's head as him and Gumball fell to the ground.

"Pride has been...eradicated." Bobert said.

"He did it!..." Darwin said relieved yet surprised that it has actually ended.

Gumball was laid on the ground beside the currently deactivated Lancer. The blobby chunks and pieces rained from sky‚ posing a threat no longer. His fur dirtied and soiled with dry blood was covered in the slime. He laughed hysterically in his enemy's remains enjoying too that the fight was over‚ but only of how much he enjoyed it all.

"Gumball." Anais said still fearful of him as he stayed crazed.

The tone of his laughs turned‚ it cracked in between them as if he was choking on his laughter. His grip on his sword loosened‚ his smiling laughter was loosened into a open mouth frown. Varric movements subsided as his colors shifted again back into his regular appearance and back into a static solid sword. He clanked to the ground when Gumball let him go. His evil yellow eyes lightened in color‚ his pupils widened to become more and more elliptical until they were round and his scleras turned back white. His eyelids began to let out tears while his laughter turned into crying.

Gumball was finally released from his insanity. The cost of his actions built up on him as he freely expressed his remorse in his sobs.

"Gumball." Anais said now beside Gumball‚ working up the courage to confront him. He saw her‚ but he did not know that he was in control of his body again. He curled up into a ball in fear he may do something.

"No go away...go away...go away...don't come any closer." He shivered as he cried‚ begging that Anais does not provoke him. "Please don't let me hurt you...don't let me hurt you.."

He was pulled back up and hugged him tightly. Gumball was thankfully shocked that he could feel her hugging her. He felt in control of himself again. "I'm glad your back Gumball. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry."

Gumball felt someone else grab him from behind; Darwin. His two younger siblings there to hold him‚ embrace him‚ knowing the risks. Knowing that he had hurt many people including them‚ yet they still knew who the true Gumball was. His eyes were filled with tears as he held onto them sobbing loudly into the night. The sound of police and military helicopters approaching was heard by Noah and Damien. The lights shining on the destroyed battlefield and the tired‚ hurting and woeful hero holding family tightly‚ never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gumball has destroyed Pride‚ yet not the way he would have wanted. This new power more frightening than any enemy could be. What else will be in store for him as he also fights against himself?<strong>_

_**Now since school is back in session‚ I can't PROMISE that I'll update next week. I'll try but school has to be my top priority.**_

_**See you guys soon! ^^ Hopefully next week!**_

_**Remember to Review‚ Fave and follow! Heck even share if you really like the story.**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and new owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Rave‚ Trina, UraXor, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	63. Chapter 63

_**Chapter 63! Now that the terror of Pride is finally over, this hell of a night (and too long of a story arc) is halfway done as well. Let's get back to see how Charcoal is handling things, or as I now call him, the Swan Prince. **_

Police‚ National Guard‚ Ambulances‚ Hazardous material and clean up crews worked on settling the aftermath of the massive battle which ended with victory over Pride. After his defeat‚ his control over communications preventing any contact with the outside was severed‚ allowing any and all help to arrive. The majority of the the victims were awake‚ covered up with blankets‚ with surprisingly minor injuries and little memory of what happened. Teri attended to them with help of Bobert and Lancer‚ now back to normal programming.

The clean up and Hazmat teams began to clear the streets of pink residue as they deemed it to be no longer a threat. Noah was discussing with others of the police and guard what to make of this situation. Something of this magnitude getting out to the press would be certain to cause a panic. A massive cover up had to be issued‚ no matter how unlikely for it to be believed by the people. But as the civilians involved were ignorant to what caused this and were greatly confused‚ it may be simpler than they thought for them to believe it. Not that those he told could believe what happened either.

Covered with a blanket after being thoroughly cleaned‚ Gumball sat himself by the back door of an ambulance holding a cup of coffee in his hands. The dark fluid showed his aching heart through his face. The scent of the cheap roast only sullied the peace. The hot coffee in the mug stung his paws‚ but he ignored the pain as he knows he's been through much worse. All his muscles ached and twitched severely after his "Limit"‚ but his true discomfort was the memory of what he did. Being fully conscious during the ordeal yet not in control gave him a feeling of helplessness and fear in his own self. How easy it was for him to break and give into his evil. What would have happened if he did not have a hold on his value of innocent life? What would happen if he did not hold back and killed them with his own hands? What if he did brought down his sword on Darwin? On Anais? How could he ever forgive himself? Why was this happening? What happened to him? Will this happen again? How will he stop himself next time?

"Gumball?" Damien said coming beside Gumball which snapped him out of his thoughts. With him was Darwin and Anais. "You feeling okay?"

He lowered his head back to his mug. "Coffee taste like crap." He said taking a sip. "...everyone okay?"

"Everyone's okay Gumball." Darwin said. "They're resting and-"

"I meant you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

"I hurt you...I almost killed you."

"Don't act like that. You didn't."

"I could have...and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop me."

"Dude. I've known you forever. You would never hurt me."

"But I did!" He said in frustration‚ holding his mug tightly. "I could have killed you. I would have if I didn't stop myself but I just barely did! The same with everyone else! What if this happens again?! What if I can't do anything! I don't even know what happened! What the hell's wrong with me?!"

Darwin didn't know what to do to console Gumball but reassure him that everything was fine. "Don't think like that. Everyone's okay. I'm okay. And it's all because of you."

"Gumball..." Anais said with her ears down.

"Anais. Are you alright?" Gumball asked.

She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going to that club. I'm sorry for getting drunk. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Anais?" Gumball asked.

"I thought that I lost you. And I was the reason for all of this happening to you."

"Not at all."

"Your were just trying to help me and I told you off. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Anais. It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're okay."

"...thank you. For actually caring about me so much to be there for me and for being my brother. I love you Gumball."

"Me too dude. You're still the best big bro!" Darwin said joining in on the hug.

Gumball's tender heart let out his tears again‚ holding them both.

"This is too much." Damien said with a smile.

"Join in!" Darwin said pulling Damien into their embrace.

"H-hey! This isn't something I'm used to."

"Its all love here man." Darwin said.

"Is it okay if I interrupt?" Teri said coming to them.

"Please do." Damien said still being held prisoner in the arms of his friends.

In Teri's hands‚ Varric was back to his normal appearance.

"Varric." Gumball said.

"I think he'd like to be back with you."

"Can you bring him over here?"

Darwin and Anais let go and Damien thankfully escaped their hold. Teri gently placed Varric right by Gumball. "I have to go back to the others. I could you some help guys."

"Oh sure." Damien said.

"I can help." Darwin said.

"Umm..." Anais wondered if she should leave yet.

"Don't worry I'm fine sis." Gumball said giving her a smile.

"Okay." She along with Darwin and Damien followed Teri to help with the civilians.

Gumball was with his weapon partner now with a clearer head. But he was worried if Varric was the same and his original self. Moments ago Varric was in a state of insanity of his own‚ completely unstable and as erratic as Gumball. He could only imagine what and how he was feeling himself. When he reached to hold Varric‚ he moved himself slightly away.

"Don't." He said out loud.

He already knew how he felt. The same fear and self hate was present in Varric's voice. They felt the same but the burden was heavier on Varric. Inside‚ Varric felt responsible for Gumball. He was his inner voice‚ his guardian‚ his weapon and protector. He felt fully responsible for Gumball's actions and disgraced that he allowed this to happen and that he allowed himself to act out as well. Gumball put his hand back to himself and sat with his sword in silence.

"...Hmph." Gumball huffed then dropped himself to the floor of the ambulance. "What a night."

" Yes. Quite eventful."

"We've really fell off the deep end. Havent we?"

"Yes."

"But hey. Everyone's okay, Pride's gone, and we're still alive. That counts for something right?"

"...I suppose so."

"Hehehe. Wonder how i'm going to explain all of this to Carrie."

"Are you still crazy?"

"Hmm I dont know. Are you?"

"Hahaha."

"Ha! Haven't heard you laugh much."

"You have to sometimes. To keep yourself from just loosing-!"

Gumball felt and heard a slight shaking and rattling on the ground. He looked to his side to see Varric shaking.

"Dude? What's?" Varric cowardly retreated back into Gumball. "Hey! Varric what's the matter?"

"Gumball. Look."

Gumball looked in front of him to the night sky. "What the….heck?" Charcoal's transformation occurred at this time. The massive size of the burning white orb was shown regardless of the distance. It's shape of a bird and the screeching was far but still a cause of great alarm.

"What is that?..."

"_I have only been truly terrified twice as i can remember. Firstly with ourselves moments earlier….and now. As I feel this."_

Back at the Watterson home, the event they witnessed went down but they would soon see much more than they bargained for.

"What's wrong Scrapper?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." He said.

The crystal ball's view was blinded with a bright light. "Something happened and now I can't see anything." The light gradually dimmed to the view of Gumdrop and Damien allowing them to see more. First the wooden pier, then the night sky with the bright moon over head. But it was far too bright to be the moon, too close to be a star.

"What is that?"

They saw the being come into view and reveal itself, leaving all utterly speechless and in disbelief.

The naked feet of an angelic presence graced the remaining platform of the pier‚ wings folded‚ walking. Its light radiated near the shot body of Larry Needlemeyer, breathing in pain as the bullet shot through his lung. His luminous white hands held a shining sphere‚ carelessly tossing the precious orb to Larry's body. He jumped back up as air returned to him‚ wound healed and all.

As he passed by Gumdrop and his friends‚ their bodies shuddered in chills. In their hearts overwhelming emotions rushed all at once; great confusion‚ shock and awe seeing a being such as this with their own eyes. Who he was‚ was not the reason they felt so but of what he was now.

"What on earth?..." Larry said as he saw Charcoal's form.

Gumdrop's fur stood up with this great weight on his heart. Out of everyone else he could feel that this being was not of this world‚ something higher than him with the right to be feared. Marmalade and Amy‚ even as ghost could feel the same. Their spiritual beings trumped by this presence they could have never comprehended or conceived before.

Legrand still held Sophie with his gun to her head, but it did nothing to give him a sense of security as it rattled in his fearful shudders. Its bullet to her head had Sophie's eyes clamped shut‚ praying to God that something would happen to save her. But as she eventually opened her eyes‚ she could see that her angel was here.

The six winged seraphim dressed in white cloth. Skin clear of impurities and imperfections‚ hair heavenly glowing and his aura serene yet powerful. Waves crashed violently below him‚ the sky's veil of black clustered with stars unseen before. The very air opening and surrendering itself to him and the earth praising him. Sophie's eyes were tearing from his beauty and her fear went away. To her the gun was no longer pressed on her skull‚ there was only Charcoal and that was all she felt she needed.

"Charcoal... he's alive?" Deejay said feeling overwhelming happiness.

Marmalade was joyous as well‚ even more so. "_Char?... Are you really here?" _She thought.

_"_What happened to him?" Amy asked herself.

Gumdrop's knees were becoming weak and he felt greatly anxious in heavy breathing and a cold sweat. The presence he felt was unlike anything he ever felt before. "_This can't be Charcoal! This power...What is it?! I've never felt anything like this. Is what I'm seeing even real?"_

The fear of this unknown power clenched onto his mind and heart. His thoughts questioning what was happening and if it was real and his hearts conflicted to whether to be horrified or thankful to see Charcoal alive once more‚ or what seemed like it. But he could not decide quickly enough as Charcoal's eyes set themselves on him; his heart turned to its fear.

Charcoal's eyes said nothing in their expression‚ but Gumdrop could still feel something. He felt in the pit of his stomach the pain of having someone close to you...hate you. The feeling‚ the sense of being despised‚ detested‚ unwanted like a deformed child. Where did this come from? Why would he show so much disgust to him? This hate which came from apparently nowhere away just as quick when Charcoal returned his gaze to Legrand‚ continuing to walk to him.

To counter his suffocating fear, Legrand tightened his hold on Sophie and pressed the gun to her head harder.

"Don't you come any closer!" His empty threats had no worth to Charcoal. When he continued moving towards him‚ crushing terror pushing on his chest‚ his breathing restricted by this sheer fear consuming him‚ he put his finger on the pistol's trigger. "I'll blow her brains out...I mean it!" He screamed desperately.

Charcoal delicate‚ harmless appearance was that of a literal angel. So how could he show such purity and goodness yet invoke so much terror to everyone? Could it be that seeing such a thing in real life in and of itself was overwhelming? Or was it because that him being here‚ reminded them of a certain truth?

It placed in his mind the knowledge that no matter what he did now‚ even if he pulled the trigger that there would be no change in his ultimate fate. It would not speed the process either. It would happen at the same pace even if he had no hostage. His fate was sealed long before this night began.

Charcoal did not stop walking to him. In his desperation and hopeless‚ he screamed and tightened his grip on the trigger. Sophie screamed with her eyes shut to brace herself.

"No!" Amy shouted.

Then the gun fired.

And Legrand yelped feeling the bullet tear through his arm‚ while he was holding nothing but air. Sophie had vanished from his arms.

"Wait! What the?! Where'd she go?!" Deejay asked.

Gumdrop looked around but could not see where or how she disappeared‚ until his eye moved slightly and Charcoal appeared in his sight holding Sophie in his arms. "_! No way...I didn't even see him move...I couldn't sense him either."_

_"How did he do that? He grabbed her away faster than the bullet could leave the chamber. Even of I teleported‚ its still nowhere near that instant!"_

Expecting to be dead‚ her eyes will still shut. She felt no movement so she assumed she was still being held by her assailant. But she could not feel the gun on her head anymore‚ not even the heat of the barrel followed by the bullet. Then she felt that she was no longer in danger‚ she was safe and secure. She opened her eyes‚ and saw that she was with Charcoal.

Back home everyone was without words to explain what they were seeing.

"...Tell me those cameras still work." Marissa said.

"Nope." John said with his fried camera from Stormy's power surge.

She could not savor the moment for long as he let her go back to the wooden platform. Larry approached them as the shooter was still caught off guard by shooting himself.

"Wow..." Larry said as he saw Charcoal. "Th-Thank you..."

Charcoal ignored his gratitude and looked at Gumdrop. His glance was the same stern and emotionless stare as before but he could still figure what he wanted Gumdrop to do; to go. To run far away.

Without thinking‚ Gumdrop stretched his energy arms to hold onto everyone. "Hey! My powers are back!" Charcoal pointed to the top of the ferris wheel‚ telling them where they should go. Even without saying anything Charcoal still instilled the dominance and fear of a leader‚ pushing Gumdrop to take everyone and go further. With his friends holding on‚ he teleported.

They landed on the top cart of the still ferris wheel. With barely enough space for all to fit however. Amy and Marmalade floated instead to make more space for the rest.

"Woah! What are we doing all the way over here?" Larry asked bewildered by Gumdrop's teleportation ability.

"Okay. What the heck was that?! Since when did Charcoal have wings?" Deejay asked confused. "Did he...did he die and come back from heaven or something?"

"More like the 'or something'." Gumdrop said looking off to Charcoal. "He's alive...but not."

"Gumdrop what do mean? Is he alive or not?!" Marmalade asked in all seriousness. "Just what happened to him?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt something like this before. But whatever it is...its really scary." He said in small trembles.

Sophie looked out to Charcoal intentively. "Charcoal...thank goodness you're okay." Even with her genuine thankfulness‚ she also had the gut feeling of fear of him.

The Swan Prince kept true to the feeble Legrand groaning and hissing from his wounded arm. With his good arm he took aimed and tried to fire again.

"Useless." Charcoal said under his breath.

The gun clicked with no shots fired. It jammed. He kept pulling the trigger over and over again but it was still futile as Charcoal came closer. It slipped out of his sweaty hands into the water below.

Without any weapon and at Charcoal's absent mercy‚ there was nothing to do. He desperately wanted to run‚ either away from the pier or even throw himself into the water. But he could not move‚ not a muscle listened to his thoughts to flee. They too submitted themselves to Charcoal's will. Knowing there was no way out of this‚ he wanted to at the very least ask this being a question. One last question.

"Just...just what are you?" He asked. "Are you an angel? A spirit? A god?!"

"...me?" He looked up to the sky. The atmosphere was dead silent‚ true silence. "A truth the young push away during their youth‚ so it will not deter them from their desires under their illusion of immortality. A truth the old await silently as they reflect on their past‚ either with accomplishment or great regret. A truth the good try to enforce and live by to give meaning to their baseless deeds. A truth the evil know but refuse to acknowledge‚ instead use their own wants to fuel the reasons‚ if any‚ of what they do and push it away. Everyone knew it‚ and didn't take it to heart until after it is too late...just as you!"

His wings sprung open. In a loud burst of light and energy‚ the wooden platform exploded spontaneously and the water crashed violently. "By my hand which has brought you life, I shall bring forth judgement! For I am the judge and the juror!" His voice bellowed, double toned of his own voice and the overlapping voice of a female; Odette.

"I am the enveloping fate that has been set before your creation, in which all are bound by but I!"

He shouted, floating above the crashing waves reflecting the immense light of his power. His wings stretched out and burning white, the structure of the remaining areas of the pier shaking and fissuring. Out from the water and the cracks, white energy erupted from the earth.

Gumdrop was beyond terrified by Charcoal's incredible display of his power just by his words alone.

"W-woah…." Amy said.

"I'm the that which dispels all this world's lies! I show the root of all, I reveal all that is hidden in the eyes of men! I am Agony! I am Perfection! I am Purity! I am Release! I am Freedom! I am Peace! I AM ALL!"

The earth settled, the waters calmed, the energy returned and Charcoal remained suspended in the air as Legrand stood frozen on what remained of the platform. His right foot pointed itself downwards,his left leg was lifted to arc on his right leg and his arm's rose above him.

"_What is he…?" _Gumdrop thought.

Before he knew what he saw, Legrand's body was pushed from the pier to the cement ground. Blinking his eyes, he saw Charcoal standing with his leg up on the spot where Legrand stood no longer. From this he could deduce that he kicked him, at such speed that he did not notice.

"...Guys."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Charcoal….killed him."

Using his introspection, he could see that Legrand's head was snapped back too far to still be intact. He no longer detected any signs of life from him.

"He snapped his neck!..."

Charcoal returned to original position, and looked at Legrand. His body laid still, motionless, his neck horribly twisted and his eyes open blankly. It was true, he killed him.

"Is it over then?" Marmalade asked.

Charcoal walked to Legrand's body and grabbed him by the collar. Grabbing his neck, he twisted it abruptly. Then, Legrand gasped breathing life again!

"What!" Gumdrop said in shock. "He's alive again?!"

"Hold on I thought you said he was dead!" Deejay said.

"No he was. He was. His neck was snapped. There's no way….how did he bring him back to life?!"

Charcoal still held his neck as he coughed and struggled to escape his grasp. "It was by my hand I returned you to this world….and by mine, I will erase you." With unnatural strength, he tossed him far to the surface of the water. Before he could hit the surface, Charcoal appeared in his way spinning and kicking his sides in fast cycles with a final kick pushing him to the air.

"_He just tore his body apart. He should be dead in seconds."_

As his body was ascending, Charcoal appeared above him and struck him through his stomach with his foot. "_But he's still alive through all this…"_

Charcoal's next moves threw Legrand around great distances, catching him with his legs to kick him more. Again and again he was ravaged by Charcoal tossing him like a piece of trash.

"_Why does this look so familiar?" _Gumdrop thought and recognized some of Charcoal's attacks although he has never seen him fight before. Charcoal was moving like he was not fighting at all, like his foe's body was being caught by his hits merely by chance. "I think he's…."

"Dancing!" Marmalade added. "All that time ago...at the talent show."

"Yeah. Yeah he is!"

Every move he made emulated what he did years before. Each strike broke bones, ripped organs, killing him hundreds of times over but being brought back just to go through it again.

Charcoal caught him by his leg and held him upside down. His broken and bloodied face, his body twisted and distorted in so many ways. "Worthless…" Disgusted by the hideously beaten man, he threw him far to the sky.

Charcoal looked to his ragdoll body travelling to the moon. He held in his hand a fistfull of energy. It grew larger from the size of a pea or grain to that of a baseball shining brightly and burning white smoke.

"Do you see that?" Gumdrop asked his friends. "_There's so much energy in his hand. Its really condensed_..."

Charcoal brought his arm back and threw the sphere at Legrand. The light of the ball dimmed away as it traveled so far away. He kept himself staring into the distance‚ his friends watching expected something else to happen. But nothing did.

"What did he do?" Amy asked.

"He threw something. But nothing happened."

Charcoal lowered himself from the air and landed his feet back to the pier.

"...Now is it ove-" Larry asked.

Charcoal posed with his arms and wings outstretched and without any other warning‚ the sky behind Charcoal exploded with a massive blast of the white orb of energy. It had grown so massive to be of scale of the moon only a few hundred meters from the surface of the earth. The earth rumbled violently from the blast and the light blinded everyone again. Charcoal still stayed solid on the ground unmoved by his own energy.

Stormy was very close to the pier‚ but equally as close to the massive blast.

"What the hell's going on?!" She asked herself barely missing its radius.

The ferris wheel which Gumdrop and the rest were on‚ shook and swayed from the force of the blast. It did not help that due to the shine‚ they could not see. Sophie was blinded and thrown off balance so that she could not feel herself on the edge of the cart‚ she slipped off and fell.

"Ahhhhh!" Sophie screamed feeling herself fall. The scary feeling of falling and being unable to witness it had her expecting the worst. "_I'm going to die!...I'm going to..."_

She felt her body jump to an abrupt stop. Her eyes were still stinging from the light and unable to open at the time. The pain lessened enough for them to open slightly. To her immense relief‚ she could see Charcoal holding her in his arms right above the ground where she would have fallen to her death. But instead of the feeling of safety she would have expected‚ she felt as horrified as she was when she was held hostage. He looked into her eyes‚ cold‚ lifeless and hateful. Disgusted and revolted by Sophie's helpless needs‚ she could feel it. And she felt in fear of her own life. "_Why do I feel so...so scared?"_

His face went closer to Sophie‚ and she could see more of his eyes. His terrifying eyes. "_He's still so angry. He..he hates me."_

_"He's going to kill me...he's going to kill me."_

She shut her eyes from the fear of what Charcoal was going to do. But in that instant she opened them wide from what she felt on her lips. The warm‚ caring touch of Charcoal's mouth on her's.

Her heart raced in surprise and fear. At first she was completely confused as of why he was doing this. She thought he still had much resentment and anger in his heart for her‚ but does he forgive her? She could feel something entering her body and flow throughout her. It felt as if he was breathing into her an inner light and energy. Her leg's cut and scraped skin healed‚ her face bruised and beaten by Marmalade cleared up‚ any pain she felt in her body went away. And her bloodied‚ cut and swollen lips returned to their original soft and tender skin upon Charcoal's.

The wings on his back began to wither away‚ feather by feather. They then turned into innumerable white feathers losing their shape as wings‚ the veil that clothed Charcoal was gone and he fell his head on Sophie's shoulder. His hair was black‚ his skin was green again and he laid naked and unconscious on her.

He was silent‚ motionless. Sophie moved her ear to Charcoal's chest to listen for signs of life. She could hear and felt a heartbeat. Charcoal was back to normal and alive! When she moved her head from his chest‚ a large scar was visible from where he was stabbed. The thought of him being dead after all he did for her tonight and the reality that he saved her life numerous times and that he was alive filled Sophie with grief filled thankfulness. She brought Charcoal to her and held onto him‚ her emotions finally exploded and she began to cry out. Crying out his name and sobbing‚ she showed how sorry she was for all that has happened to him.

Gumdrop and the rest of the gang came from the top of the ferris wheel to see Sophie crying with Charcoal in her arms.

"Charcoal...Charcoal!" Marmalade said going to him as Sophie put her face in his neck to muffle her loud cries.

Marmalade was hesitant to touch Charcoal‚ but slowly she reached to touch Charcoal's hand. "You are alive..."

She held onto his hand tightly feeling the warmth of her ghostly nub. She too was becoming increasingly emotional for Charcoal's return. "Please don't...don't leave us again..."

Gumdrop was elated that he was back to normal and alive. Above him was the aftermath of Charcoal's blast: a shifting‚ variegated and beautiful Aurora Borealis. "Now...I think its over."

_**NOW!...It is finally over. This long, grueling night is almost done! We made it guys! And it only took 27 chapters and 11 MONTHS to finish. Wow. What a night huh? And to think there will be plenty of arcs like this in the future. This is enough to make it into a whole cartoon/anime series! **_

_**TAWoG:FT! Coming soon to CN. Summer of 2358! JK**_

_**Hope to see you guys next week with another chapter of Family Ties. Remember to review, follow, fav and share to help support the story. I'm BlackAce and I'll see you all next time.**_

_**P.S: Yes Mr. Reviewer. Super Saiyan. X**__**D**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Trina, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	64. Chapter 64

_**CHAPTER 64! :D Took a while, but its here! And boy did I put a lot into this so apologies if you get bored along the way. Just want to say again, thank you guys for the support of the story after all this time, and God willing I'll continue this for a long time! Lets get into this shall we?**_

Blind to the stratus of the endlessly white space‚ his body floated on top of the thin layer of water. It was done. He saved everyone. Yet at what cost? At what cause and what effect? Why would he feel this sense of regret? What could he have done? This aching pain brought his eyes to open. In front of him was Odette encompassing him in her large wings and pressed on her breast.

It was only moments ago that he first met her‚ that she showed him so much‚ and gave him even more. However she left more questions than answers. Who exactly was she? What was she doing inside of Charcoal? And what does she want from him? Her apparent disdain for affectionate emotion was contradicted by her actions for him. Why would she do so much? And why would she show such compassion and guidance after she broke the former knowledge of his life and himself. The warm embrace was the same he felt all through his transformation. He felt whole‚ one and unshakeable; like she was one with his body and spirit.

"You did it." Odette said.

"What exactly did I do?" Charcoal asked. "What am I?"

"Not who you are my dear." She loosened her hold to look into his face. "Who _we _are. That is all that matters."

"Then who are _you_?"

"You already know."

"...No way. You were..." As impossible as it seemed‚ she was now as familiar as an old face that has been given a name. This bird who was with him now was with him before.

"Yes."

"My first friend." He said half surprised. "But how?"

"And you." She wiped his face with her soft wing. "Are my _friend_."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I had you figured as someone who hates feelings."

"Not _feelings_. Lies. The lies you have been told. What I give you‚ is truth."

"...why?"

"Because you are my friend. Friends are not to lie to each other are they?"

"Then can you please tell me something?"

"Yes. My dear."

"...I brought him back? H-how? How could I do that? And why would he try to kill me?"

"The instructor?"

"Yeah. What on earth was he doing?"

"Why. Instructing of course."

"What?"

"It was to be done. It was all for you."

"Please just tell me."

"You have seen that which you wanted. You have seen it in your family for years. You too had a part of that inside you‚ yet it was restricted. Held back by your feelings while they could do so freely. How unfair."

"You mean my powers? I could use them if I wanted. But they're-"

"Only under certain circumstance could your potential be realized. But they. It was just a part of their everyday life‚ wasn't it?"

"I do have to admit. I was kinda jealous. Floating‚ teleporting‚ all that ghost stuff. And now-"

"Your cousin. With that _ShadowThourne_ I believe you call it. He sure is getting a lot of attention‚ hm?"

"Yeah? And?"

"How vile. A disgusting breed of the living and the dead using that ancient occult magic."

"Hey! That's my family you're talking about!"

"Family? They are not your blood."

Charcoal felt that as a very disrespectful statement and stared at her‚ upset.

"Doesn't matter..."

"Forgive me. But I just find it very unjust. Why should they be gifted with such power? Why not someone with more virtue‚ grace‚ generosity and the right to it! Someone like….you."

"Me? What makes me so special?"

"I'll say it again. You are my friend. That's what makes you special. But I digressed from my main point. As I said before, You had the potential inside of you but unlike your 'family' you could not use it to your own will. Inside you wanted that freedom. You wanted it desperately. You _needed _it. Along with another thing; companionship. You had people around you, but they were only either direct family members or the friends of them. When was the last time you ever had a lasting friendship with anyone that knew only you? Not your family. Just you."

He was quick to refute this in his mind, but slowly thinking it over it began to set. From his shy childhood to his adolescence, he has tried to connect with others to make friends. And it has worked at times, but only because they knew his more popular cousins and hoped he'd be the same. Which he wasn't. He wasn't hyperactive, he couldn't pass through walls, he didn't have claws, he couldn't posses teachers, or cause as much trouble as them. If anything he was just their relatively well mannered sidekick who only got into any adventure if he was dragged into it. This is how others viewed him, and they gradually left him alone. This thought was always in the back of his mind, being pushed back and never surfacing due to his normal, optimistic attitude.

"I thought so. But then there was someone who you had your eye on. A girl who you would never think out of all those people to notice you, but then she did. And when you thought your new chapter in life was to unfold, you realized that she was like all the others! Another follower of your family and not of you!"

"..."

"Some feelings, some wants are so powerful that we can bring them into being. You wanted revenge, and you wanted power. What better way to 'kill two birds with one stone', than to return a loved one from your past to guide you to your way?"

"W-what? Legrand guiding me?"

"The stalking. The danger. His attempt on your lives, and hers. Your bloom of character, to show her who you really are. And finally, the knife in your heart. All of these events were gates to go through to allow you to finally meet me."

"So….I-I brought him back….just to.."

He was horrified to think that it was because of him that all of these awful things had to happen and he used his former teacher as a disposable tool for it.

"I brought him back, made him do all that, just so I could kill him again?...How could I do that? It wasn't enough that he died for me. Now I disrupt him from the dead just he could die all over again?!"

"Do not think of it like that."

"This doesnt make sense! How could I do something like that?!"

"Because we are one."

"Was it you?! Did you cause all of this?!"

"We did…..and see what we become. Beautiful were we not?" She said hugging him again. He was breathing in anger and confusion at her for being a cause of the chaos that ensued, but the resentment went away the longer she held him.

"...yeah. We were. I felt, wow. All I can say."

"You were perfect. You were pure, infallible. But I do not understand something…" She said with a slight change in her comforting and loving tone to a spiteful one.

"Huh?"

"That harlet. Even when you already learned all there was to know of her, you still touched her filthy lips."

"H-hey. 'Harlet's' a bit much."

"You do not still care for her do you? Why waste your time saving her life?"

She continued asking him questions pertaining his reason for not just saving her but kissing her in the end. Feeling her hold onto his body tighter and her voice raising, he could sense that she was being a bit too possessive of him, too much for his tastes.

"Odette. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You saved my life and helped me realize some things that have been bothering me for awhile, but you dont have to worry about my love life."

"But what if she hurts you again? She may do just that!"

"I said nothing about me being with her, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't forgive her."

"I say it does!"

"Odette. This was all my fault anyway. I put myself through this, but my decision to forgive her or not is my own."

"Oh Charles...even after all you've learned, you still do not yet understand."

Odette let Charcoal slip from her wings. When he was rested on the water again, he began to slowly sink. The water consumed his body, feeling the panic of drowning. "Odette!"

"Do not fret my dear. This will not be the last time we meet."

He sank in the water reaching for Odette to catch him. She let him sink, his body flailed in the desperate attempt to come back to the surface. All he could see was the swan standing above the water, seeing him off. The light of the water faded gradually leading into the murky blackness.

"_I will always be with you….my dearest."_

"Char….Char!...Char!" He could feel his body being shaked viciously and a female voice calling him out. This forced him to see who this was and could see a blurry entity above him with white flesh and a orange and black bow in her blue hair. His vision cleared and he could finally see his teary eyed cousin. He felt his lungs tainted with water residue from the lake below him on the pier. A thick blanket covered his nude body, He coughed out the water from his lungs and felt air return to him. He looked again to Marmalade, but noticed more people; far more people. His friends‚ Larry‚ A mass of police officers and the most surprising‚ Darwin‚ Damien‚ Anais‚ Bobert‚ Lancer and Gumball.

"Phew. He's okay." Larry sighed.

"Everyone's here..." He said weakly. After which Marmalade immediately hugged him tightly. "Marmalade. What are you doing?" She said nothing, kept hugging and sniffling on his shoulder. Out of nowhere, Deejay and Gumdrop joined in the hug as well.

"We thought we lost you!" Deejay and Gumdrop said.

"Guys. Your hugs...hurt."

"You're alive. You're alive…." Marmalade said in between silent cries.

Looking past their shoulders, he saw the fire headed girl sitting away from everyone else‚ with the police. His return could not take away the guilt and fear she had which prevented her from facing him again.

"_Sophie." _

"Charcoal?" Darwin said coming to him. He could see that he was clothed in nothing but a blanket, Charcoal could also see that his father had many cuts riddled on his body. Both of them wondered what could have happened to the other in the time they were apart. His friends let go of him a bit when Darwin approached them and knelt down to his son.

"Dad? What happened to you?"

Like the others, Darwin hugged him, ignoring his question and caring for Charcoal's well being instead.

"Charcoal….I shouldn't have let you out alone…" Darwin said.

Damien went to his son‚ with his hand firmly on his shoulder. He looked at him with stern concern. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah Dad. Were okay." Deejay said.

"You two okay?" Gumball asked Marmalade and Gumdrop.

"Yeah." Marmalade said with Gumdrop agreeing.

"What happened to you dad?" Gumdrop asked. "You look like crap."

"I should be asking that. What happened here?"

"Uh. Well-" Gumdrop said trying to think of a way to explain to his father what has happened these past few hours. He would be worried of course, but they could already tell they went through something of their own and their troubles would only add to their stress.

"Look at that!" Anais called out‚ pointing to the sky.

She pointed to some of the aftermath of Charcoal's battle; a flickering aurora of green and red. Those who did not already noticed were taken by the spectacle which many of them have never seen with their own eyes.

"An aurora?" Anais said. "But this is impossible. This area never had them before."

"Yeah. That's there now." Gumdrop said.

"Where'd it come from?" Darwin asked.

"Uh..." Charcoal said.

"This phenomenon occurs when waves of electrons meet the earth's atmosphere. The color and activity of the lights depend on how far the altitude of the bonding of the electron atoms with the atoms of oxygen and nitrogen. Judging from the color‚ the aurora is over 150 miles in altitude."

"Pretty." Lancer said simplistically admiring the beauty.

"Yeah. Pretty." Charcoal said with a nervous chuckle. "Wonder how that happened."

"When electrons meet the atmosphere of the earth-"

"I heard you Mr. Bobert."

"Um guys? Is it me or is that cloud moving?" Deejay pointed out from the sky. Below the dancing lights a large dark cloud slowly slid across‚ looming over them. In the puffed‚ ominous and dark clouds streaks of light flashed inside.

"How'd that just get there?" Gumdrop asked.

"Why did it just stop right above us?" Marmalade asked.

"And why do I have the feeling that its just going to strike us down right now at the worst possible time anything else bad could happe-" The cloud released a bolt of lightning down on them. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Before the knew what happened‚ it struck the concrete and materialized into Stormy.

"Where is he?! Was I too late?!" Stormy asked frantically looking around.

"Stormy?" Gumdrop asked.

"Guys! Phew! You're alright!' She said in relief.

"What the? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"Dad's here too?" She asked.

"Hey you almost struck us!" Charcoal yelled out.

Stormy gasped and ran to Charcoal hugging him with all her might. "Oh you're alive! Thank goodness! We were so worried about you! We thought you died! Ohhh!"

"You saw what happened?" Marmalade asked.

"Yeah from this trick Scrapper can do to use bugs to spy on you gu-...Uh I mean...no?" She said trying to cover her flawed lie.

"You were spying on us?!" They said.

"...no?"

"With bugs?" Deejay said before patting down his body and crushing something on his shoulder. "Was...was that it?"

Gumdrop followed suit‚ picking up an ant from his shoulder. "The heck?" The insect squirmed in his fingers‚ with the glowing purple eyes of the dead.

"That's low. That really low."

The exposed spectators looked at Gumdrop as he held their surveillance bug. Gumdrop squished the bug‚ erasing the view from the crystal ball.

"Awww!" Everyone groaned.

Scrapper dropped on the floor in heavy pants. "I'm *pant* sleepy now."

"So since when was your cousin a freaking Super Saiyan with wings?" John asked.

_***At the Pier***_

"So what did happen?" Darwin asked Charcoal directly. "Where are your clothes?"

Observing him closer‚ he saw the closed knife wound on his chest. Seeing this made his heart stop cold. The thoughts of the dangers he must have faced this night put the possible reality in his mind that his son may have been hurt‚ or worse.

"Dad." Charcoal said when his father touched the scar.

"Who. Did this?"

"What happened to you?" Gumball asked looking at him as well.

"I...well..."

"Excuse me." A female voice said to them. An average height woman with a slim build wearing a black trench coat approached them. Her body was a see-through‚ light blue color with no hair or skin features other than clean and clear blue. "Mr. Gumball and Darwin Watterson I presume?"

"Yeah. We are." Gumball said.

"Who are you ma'am?" Darwin asked.

She reached in her coat pocket to pull out a detective badge. "Detective Busey. Pleasure to have your acquaintance. I've heard much about you two. Me and the law enforcement in this area have spend the entire night trying to track someone who was stalking your children."

"What? Stalking?!" Damien said.

"Who?!" Gumball asked.

"It was some waiter from the restaurant! He poisoned their food, followed them to the movies-"

"Shhh!" Marmalade shushed her. "We can't tell them everything that happened!"

"Someone tried to hurt you guys?!" Gumball asked.

"W-Well…"

"We were okay dad! Nothing happened really." Gumdrop said.

"Dont lie to me. I know something happened here."

"We deeply apologize that we could not prevent this. But we need to know what exactly happened here so that we can catch him." She knelt down to Charcoal, staring at him wanting to know what he was hiding from everyone. "Care to tell me just what happened son?"

Would she believe him if he told the truth. He literally rose from the dead, gained god-like power to obliterate someone he unknowingly resurrected? He looked to his friends, who pressured him to keep silent of the events. He looked to his father and the detective who desperately wanted to know what happened, and they had the right to.

"Detective Busey?" An officer said. "This young girl seems troubled. I think you would like to talk to her." By him was Sophie, looking away from everyone.

"Come closer please?" Busey asked warmly, showing ease to her. She took a few steps forward, but not any closer to Charcoal. "Who are you honey?"

"She-Her name's Sophie. My date." Charcoal said.

"Is that true?"

Responding only in nods and moans, Busey suspected that she experienced a traumatic event. She came closer to her and sat her down. "Sophie. I am sorry for what happened here tonight. But I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."

After a moment of silence she looked up slightly to look at the detective, and then at the other children. They stared attentively, wanting to know what she would say and secretly begging she would lie for them. She felt compelled to do so, she was no longer considered a friend to them after all. She thought why would she want to cause more bad blood between them by revealing what they wanted to be secret. But amongst the eyes, one looked without the spite she expected yet the eyes she knew she deserved it from the most.

"We were here... then he….grabbed me…"

"The stalker?"

"Yes….he h-held a gun...to my head…..then…."

"Yes?"

"Then…...Mr. NeedleMeyer came by and saved us!"

"What?!" Everyone including Larry himself and excluding Charcoal said in surprise.

"...Yeah. He did didn't he?" Charcoal said, agreeing with Sophie. "Right when that guy had her, Larry came with that shotgun." He referred to the shotgun still laying on the concrete, marked off as evidence. "Larry was telling him off, yelling at him, then when he let his guard down, Sophie pushed him away. Then the guy put aimed to Larry and BANG! Larry shot him and he fell into the lake!"

"Yeah that's how it happened." Gumdrop agreed.

"Yep." Deejay said.

"It is." Marmalade said.

"Exactly how it happened." Amy said.

"Uh…." Larry wondered just what was happening. He knew that they were lying to her, but was not sure if he should be the one to take credit for succeeding in that which he utterly failed. But then again, it was the only way. "Y-yes?"

The detective looked at Larry's nervous chuckling face which only backed up her thought of them hiding something.

"I'm not buying it. One: What happened to the platform that used to be here? Its gone now."

Charcoal shrugged his shoulders"Don't know. Must've been like that."

"Two: Where did you get that scar on your chest?"

"Come on. This old thing? I had this for years. If I got it today‚ it would have been fresh!"

"Three: Why are you naked?"

"Oh." He had to think of something quick to throw her off from suspicion. "I was...swimming! Yeah swimming!"

"...you were skinny dipping."

"Yep!"

"In a lake."

"Yes."

"On a cold September night."

"I'm cold...blooded?"

She said nothing else and looked to everyone with a blank face. The parents in confusion of the story they were making up‚ tried their best to remain poker faced in front of her.

To their relief‚ the ruse worked. Luckily she did not know of nor would she believe the supernatural nature of the Watterson's confrontations and took what she was told as truth with some more convincing from Noah. Also thanks to him‚ a search would not be done for Legrand's alleged body in the lake due to lack of resources and time.

Bobert managed to fly back to Elmore city to retrieve Gumball's car. Darwin went to a all night thrift store to get his son stuff to wear. Granted‚ quality was not a luxury they could afford; meaning they were basically rags. Too big for him‚ drooping over his chest and shoulders‚ dingy and yellowed T-shirt and sweatpants tied around his waist but clothes regardless.

"Now I know how Scrapper feels." Charcoal said noting his large clothing. "Speaking of Scrapper. Can't believe you put him up as a spy camera."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry." Stormy said indifferently.

"Tell me your mother doesn't know about any of this." Gumball said.

"Nope. She went out awhile ago but I don't know when or if she came back. She probably came back and went to bed."

"For our sake‚ let's hope so."

Larry was beside to see them off. Gumball and Darwin went to him to talk to their old adversary once again.

"Larry! Great to see you again." Darwin said.

"You two sure have changed." Larry said. "Still causing trouble?"

"Hmmm. Not as much."

"I see."

"Our kids weren't an issue right?"

"Not too much. They get much from you two. Matter of fact‚ I owe them my job and my life. And I mean that."

Larry handed them two cards of the restaurant he worked in. "Come with your wives sometime. It'll be worth your while."

"Thanks we will." Gumball said.

"Have a good night Larry."

"Be sure to visit!"

Gumball‚ Darwin‚ Damien‚ Anais, Teri and the kids squeezed themselves into the car and drove away with Bobert and Lancer following from above.

"_Thank you‚ Charcoal. Whatever you did‚ you surely saved me." _Larry thought.

"Captain." Detective Busey said to Noah.

"Yes detective?"

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"You really don't expect me to believe that heap of crap they were saying right?"

"I don't. I just needed you to leave them be. They've been through a lot tonight. Trust me."

"Captain? Just what are we dealing with?" She knew of some of the Watterson's actions for Elmore‚ and that she just missed a magnificent example of how far from belief they truly were. Noah did not respond right away‚ but instead kept looking to the sky; watching the flashing colors.

"Something‚ I don't think we can understand. Neither do I think we'd want to."

The settled waves of water held a lone feather on its surface‚ soon disintegrating into fragments of white.

Gumball and the gang were on their way back to Elmore‚ silent yet grateful the night was finally over. The black night slowly changed to a lighter hue of dark blue, the star's shine were leaving and the moon was fading. As morning was drawing closer, Gumball kept himself awake wanting to get back home as soon as possible and sleep this night off. The drive seemed longer than usual, but they were close to the neighborhood. The main three were seated in the front while everyone else was forced to the back.

"I'm cramped." Anais said pushed to the left window.

"You're telling me." Stormy said pushed to the right window.

"Ahhh." Teri said in comfort as she was folded up to fit into the door's cup holder.

"Dad, you ever thought of getting a bigger car?" Stormy asked.

"As soon as I'm done paying this one off." Gumball said, turning his rear view mirror to everyone in the back. "And as soon as you guys tell me what really happened."

"Well...things got really real‚ really quick. The part about the waiter was true. After I called him out for being a big jerk and he tried to get us ever since. Then‚ when he finally caught up to us-"

"He tried to kill me." Sophie said. Gumball slammed his brakes after hearing that.

"Oh my god. Sophie I'm so...oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"We thought we could fight him off‚ but for some reason my powers weren't working! I couldn't cut him‚ grab him or even teleport!"

"So did Larry?..."

"He tried‚ but the guy shot him. We couldn't do anything."

"So...that power I felt. That light saw...if it wasn't you then-?"

"This is the best part." Gumdrop turned to Charcoal. "It was-"

"Dude." Charcoal said‚ wanting him to stop from saying too much. He raised his head to his uncle and told him himself. "I...took care of it. That guy is gone."

They looked up to him with their full attention. "_That was Charcoal?"_ There was only one outcome that he could have meant. A traumatic and life changing action to protect his friends that he was forced to do. Charcoal lowered his head and gripped a handful of his shirt.

"I...I killed him." When he said those words‚ the rest of the ride home was silent.

Gumball parked his car in his driveway when they finally made it back home. Everyone popped out the car and Bobert and Lancer landed in the yard.

"Alright. We're home guys." Gumball said.

"About time." Stormy said while stretching.

"Hey. Sophie?" Marmalade said approaching her. She slightly flinched seeing her along with everyone else around her.

"So what would you like to say guys?" Charcoal asked them, urging them to do something.

"….so I just….wanted to apologize for, you know. Beating you up and everything." Marmalade apologized.

"And we're sorry for being jerks to you." Deejay said.

"Yeah." Gumdrop agreed.

"We wouldn't have wished anything bad to happen to you. Especially anything this bad." Amy said.

Sophie heard their apologies, and looked at them barely moving her head up."...Thanks. It's all okay."

"Good. No hard feelings right?"

"Alright. I need you three to go to bed quietly" Gumball unlocked the door and opened it. "If your mom's asleep‚ she'll never know that we were out so late."

"Never know huh?" Carrie said‚ arms folded‚ waiting at the door. Behind her were the rest of his children‚ and John after being caught by her.

Gumball knew he was in major trouble with her for him lying to her about going out and being out for so long without letting her know. Carrie kept staring at her husband very angrily. "You little liar."

"Goodnight!" Gumdrop‚ Amy and Stormy yelled running inside with everyone else going upstairs.

"Bye Skye!" John said running off.

"I'll take Deej home." Damien said moving away quickly.

"I'll walk with you!" Marmalade said grabbing onto Deejay's arm.

"Goodnight!" Damien said.

"Come on. I'll walk you to Sophie's home. Her mother must be worried sick." Darwin said fast walking with Charcoal and Sophie following.

"I believe we should return as well brother." Bobert said.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Lancer said with a low battery icon flashing.

"Hey. My place is on the way so can I join you two?" Anais asked.

"Of course." Bobert said.

"I should go too." Teri said. "I don't live too far so I can walk."

Without Gumball's will‚ Varric conjured himself. "Allow me to accompany you madam."

"Why thank you Varric." Teri walked to Gumball to softly pry him from his fingers.

"I'll leave you two to...discuss things." Varric said to Gumball.

Everyone left the married couple alone. Carrie at last figured out Gumball's little white lie to go out with his friends. She kept her angry expression and grunted under her breath. "So. You lie to me about going out. You stayed out for hours‚ didn't call me‚ respond to any of my calls‚ or at least text me. Went to eat‚ a bar‚ and a club expecting me to believe you were actually going to interview?"

"How'd you find out?"

"Let's say...a little birdie told me."

Unknown to him‚ Carrie could tell there was something suspicious about Gumball. So to clarify her thoughts‚ she left the house to send a bird‚ resurrected and controlled by her to watch his from the moment he left the house‚ to him in Elmore city.

"I cannot believe you. What do you possibly have to say for yourself?"

Gumball said nothing‚ but came to her and grabbed her around the waist‚ holding her tight. "Don't think some hug is going to change this! Get off of me."

Against her orders‚ he held on tighter. Much tighter. "Hey! I said get off-"

"Hold me..."

His voice stopped Carrie's frustration cold. He asked her to hold her‚ in a tone she almost never heard from him before.

"Hold...me.."

He was shuddering and kept himself latched. He said it again‚ more desperately.

"Hold...me..."

His voice was cracking. He was holding onto her for dear life‚ pushing the breath out of her.

"Hold me."

The cracks were cries. As if he had awoken from a surreal nightmare‚ he shivered. Carrie was astonished at the genuine fear her husband felt. Her anger at him vanished‚ and she accepted his pleads and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gumball. What's wrong?..."

"Don't let me go...Please." She felt tears on her back pouring from Gumball's face. She held him tighter and lowered her head to his shoulder.

"Its okay honey. Its okay."

"Dont let me go!"

"I won't."

"Please!"

"I won't let you go. I promise." She said in his ear. Gumball went to the ground with Carrie and cried on her. She stroked his head and gave him soft kisses. "I'm here. I'm here..."

_"_I love you. I love you Carrie...I love you..."

Marmalade made it to Deejay's house. They stopped in front of the house to look at each other. Marmalade stood looking down at her feet, wondering how this night will end for them.

"So. Here we are." Marmalade said.

"Yeah." Deejay said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Can't say I was bored!"

"Yeah…." Deejay said, tired and exhausted. "God Im tired."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Deejay turned to open and enter his home.

"Deej." Marmalade said.

Deejay turned around and she surprised kissed him. She pulled him in and held him close. This shocked Deejay back to awareness. To add to his surprise and delight, she extended her tongue to touch his; his first frenchkiss.

She kept kissing him, deeply and enticingly. Deejay held his girlfriend to deepen the kiss as they enjoyed their love. He held her, grabbing her naked shoulders, thinking lustful thoughts and wanting nothing than this to continue with Marmalade thinking the same.

It continued as they wished, uninterrupted by Damien, for a few more precious minutes. Marmalade finally pulled away from her boyfriend, panting a bit. "Sleep on that."

"I...I-I-yes."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Marmalade walked away, swaying her hips slightly in her walk for Deejay's own delight. Damien went to his son and gave him a pat on the back.

"What a night, huh?" Damien asked.

"Best. Date. Ever."

"Well come on. I know you'll be dreaming about it." Damien opened the door and entered the house, but Deejay kept still.

"Deej? You coming?"

"I'll need some help dad…"

"Why?"

"I'm kinda stuck."

"Oh my god. You french kissed didnt you?

"Yessss." He said elated.

"You can't move a muscle in your body can you?"

"But totally worth it. So. Worth. It."

Anais and her two robot companions made it to Nicole and Richards house‚ where she was staying.

"Here we are milady." Lancer said with a tip of his hat.

"Thanks." Anais said with a giggle.

"Goodbye Ms. Watterson." Bobert said before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He responded turning back.

"You're...just leaving?"

"My energy cells must be recharged immediately. And I was successful in escorting you back home. My duty is done."

"Oh." She said as her ears flopped down‚ disappointed. "Hey. Bobert? Can I ask you something?"

"Proceed."

"Why would you...help me out back there? Coming to make sure I was alright. You were really nice to me but why would you do that for me?"

"I have recently learned that in order for me to be more of an organic being‚ I must at times show sympathy and compassion for others for little logical reason. You seemed distressed emotionally‚ so I believed I could be of help."

"Well thank you Bobert. You really were a help."

"Also‚ I learned that in order to show care for others‚ I must be willing to do reckless and illogical things for the people I care about. To act on impulse without thought or caution."

He extended his arm to Anais. She touched his claw which reeled her close. Bobert's legs stretched so that his face was in front of her's. Anais blushed when Bobert was so close‚ the first of anyone to do so. Bobert moved to her cheek‚ and she felt a low charge shock on her face. Bobert returned to his former size‚ leaving Anais with rosy cheeks.

"Bobert?...What was that?"

"I believe it can be most closely likened to a 'kiss'."

"Oooooooooooh!" Lancer said making fun of what happened.

"A k-kiss?"

"Are you not satisfied?"

"I...I I I..."

"It is to show how much I care for you‚ Anais." Bobert said with a happy face.

She smiled gleefully at Bobert. His show of affection proved to her that she was valued amongst her family‚ and her new friend. Anais crouched down and brought Bobert close to her.

"You know. You're not as robotic as you think you are." Anais said to Bobert with a light kiss to the side of his metal head. "I hope we can meet again real soon...Bobby." She got up and waved goodbye as she went inside the house.

"Dude. You were TOO smooth!" Lancer cheered him.

"All of my systems are properly lubricated."

"No. Its a figure of speech... nevermind. Let's just head home homie. We need to recharge." He said as the both walked off to their home. A notification flashed on Bobert's eye. "Anomaly detected. Battery level status 30 seconds ago: 0.5%. Current battery status: 20%."

"Its called love bro. Its called love."

Teri walked back to her home‚ Varric in her hands. They had a small conversation on the way‚ casual talk. Anything to make the trip a bit less awkward.

"Here we are." Teri said, in front of her house. "Thanks for making sure I was safe."

"Of course Milady. My duty surely."

"I told you, you don't have to keep with the formalities."

"Formalities is how I was raised."

"Well I do appreciate that."

"Ma'am?"

"Hm?"

"I would like to sincerely apologize for endangering you. My fight with Pride could have endangered you."

"Its okay Varric."

"No. It is not. Gumball may have held me‚ but I am to be the one who manages him. It let whatever evil that was loose‚ and it took me over as well..."

"Oh Varric. You're too humble. I know you're not a bad person...sword….spirit...I know you're good. Your kind, smart, witty, urbane and just an amazing man." She said affectionately.

"...I feel similar of you, Ms. Teri."

"You do?" Teri's feelings for him showed themselves from her face and soft voice.

"I think you are, exceptional. A magnificent, inspirational woman."

"Oh stop." She said looking away from Varric. "You're embarrassing me."

"I mean it." Varric confirmed.

Teri looked to Varric again. Her reflection in his black blade only added to the attraction she had to him. It was not based on appearance of course, but his essence. His spirit as a valued, mannered and chivalrous gave his ugly, misshapen blade beauty. Teri felt herself being drawn towards him, magnetized to him. She thought little of it, and gave into her desire.

"Ma'am" Varric said, bringing Teri back into reality.

"I-I'm so sorry. I dont know what-"

"It is fine. Truly it is. But, I cannot possibly believe that I would ever amount to the calibar your husband was."

"And I don't think I could live up to the woman you wife was...again I'm sorry."

"No. Dont be…..don't be."

Teri looked into Varric's blade once again, the feelings were mutual. She leaned in again, closed her eyes and kissed the face of the blade. Her lips against the cold metal, felt a rising warmth from Varric as she continued to plant her kiss. She pulled off and looked into her reflection, a smile of affection, eyes lidded, charmed with delicate eyelashes and shining eyes.

"Good night Varric. I hope to see you again."

"The same, Teri. Have a peaceful night, and pleasant dreams." Varric burned away from Teri's hands, left unscarred, back into Gumball.

Teri sighed with her hand over her heart, believing she made the right choice to go out tonight.

Lastly, but in no way least, Darwin accompanied Charcoal as he walked Sophie back home. Darwin kept his distance to give his son the time he needed with her, but it was not of much use. Charcoal kept quiet with Sophie, as she kept quiet as well. He kept his eyes on her, wondering what was going through her mind.

Sophie truly felt awful inside. The apologies of Charcoal's friends meant nothing to her. She knew she was hated by them, and more importantly by Charcoal. She brought this upon herself. The date was built on a weak lie which hurt them in her selfish fabrication. She wanted to leave, go to her room, and hope to never face any of them ever again.

"Is this your place?" Charcoal asked noticing a house Sophie stopped by.

She nodded and walked towards it with Charcoal following. At the door, Sophie kept as quiet as she was before. Not starting to enter the door or moving, she stood facing Charcoal with her hair covering her face.

"Sophie?"

She kept her head down and did not respond. Charcoal took a step forward, and moved his hands with the intention of touching her shoulder to get her attention. Before his hands reached her, she raised her head, facing him with a teary face ready to bawl.

"I can't tell you, how sorry I am." She sniffled with a runny nose and overflowing tears. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'll leave you alone. I promise you'll never have to see me again…."

Charcoal pushed his hands on her shoulder‚ making Sophie gasp from surprise‚ pushed forward while bringing her in and silencing her with a kiss to the lips. Sophie gasped silently from the unexpected surprise‚ stopping the flow of tears in their tracks. She attempted to move away‚ but Charcoal countered with deeper kiss. Any movement she made was seized by him kissing her more‚ until she surrendered and accepted it.

Sophie's hair burned brightly as they shared their feelings. The sting of Sophie's heated lips was nothing but a pleasant tickle which only enhanced the experience. Their lips slowly slided against each other‚ savoring their touch. After a minute‚ their mouths pulled away with a quiet smack. She looked at Charcoal's smiling face with delight and confusion.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you kiss me then? Why are you kissing me now? I thought you would hate me."

"I never said that."

"Why don't you?"

"Because‚ that just isn't the kind of guy I am. You went through so much tonight‚ so this is the very least I can do. I hope its enough."

She showed signs of understanding‚ but still was confused emotionally. "So you actually forgive me?..."

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I was a total saint myself. Sorry for everything going so wrong tonight and-"

Suddenly he was pushed forcefully‚ falling to the ground with Sophie following him down. She proceeded to bombard him with kisses across his face. She kept giving quick pecks‚ moving from cheek to cheek to neck in quick succession before kissing him hard on the lips.

Charcoal was left wide eyed with tens of burnt‚ lip prints on his face. Sophie looked down on him over top of him as her hair kept flickering and her skin reddening. She lowered herself to his body and laid her head on his chest‚ cuddling him.

"I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad I'm alive. Thank you."

"Me too. Are you sure you're okay?"

She responded not with words but looked at him‚ laid her hands on on his cheeks and moved closer again. Charcoal's heart beated‚ took a gulp with his dry throat and kept silent.

"Charcoal."

"Y-yes?"

"I think...I think I'm...in love with y-"

"Hey you guys done smacking face over there?!" Darwin yelled from the sidewalk.

"Dad!" Charcoal yelled now embarrassed.

Sophie chuckled. "Sorry about that. Guess I forgot who was watching." She got back up with Charcoal‚ brushing themselves off. Realizing they were lost in the heat of the moment‚ they looked away from each other.

"Well g-good night Sophie."

She went in again and gave another quick‚ searing kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

She unlocked her door‚ and slowly closed the door behind her to get a last look at Charcoal. Smiling one more time‚ the door closed. Her tipped backwards with her back to the door‚ slid down to the floor and sighed deeply.

"I love you!" Sophie whispered. And out of nowhere‚ she felt something stuck in her throat. She tried to clear it but it could do nothing. She tried to get whatever it was out with a quiet cough. A bright‚ white feather flew from her mouth‚ slowly falling to the ground.

"Um...wow. Some kiss."

Charcoal took a deep breath‚ exhaled and fell back to the ground. Smiling in euphoria."Wow...what a woman."

"You got your first kiss." Darwin said sitting beside him.

"First. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth." Charcoal counted his kisses. "Totally worth all the crap I went through."

Gumball sat with Carrie on the couch‚ opening up and telling her about everything that happened to him. More than anything‚ he went into greatest detail of his monstrous fight with the former Simi-8 leader: Pride. The anger‚ the unnatural bloodlust‚ arousal and murderous desire. His retelling of the event was a difficult endeavor as he relived the pain and the fear he felt all still fresh in his mind.

Carrie kept listening‚ understandably shocked but not horrified. She did not want him to feel any worse than he already felt.

"And It wasn't like I was out of it or anything. More like I was totally conscious‚ but nothing I could do nothing to stop myself. Like me and Varric were being possessed."

"None of this has ever happened to you before?" Carrie asked.

"No‚ never. Like I said‚ after that argument with Anais I just got worse until I snapped. That's the only time it happened. I'm just glad nobody innocent got hurt too bad..."

"Any ideas of what it was then?"

"Well no. The closest thing I can think of was...was when my mom had similar eyes when I was a kid I think. I barely remember it though. She got really mad at us for bugging her‚ then she tore up the grocery store."

"Do you think this is genetic? If I remember correctly‚ your mom was always pretty stressed out. Maybe you're just suffering the same."

"Stress shouldn't make me do all of that. You heard what I said: I should have been dead. There was no way I should have survived any of that."

"Don't say that."

"They just tore me apart and-"

"I said don't say that! I don't need to think about what could have happened...if..."

"I'm sorry Carrie. You're right I shouldn't have gone on."

"Gumball. Listen to me." She held his hand firmly and looked to her husband. "You. Are. No. Monster." Lifting his hand and placing it on her chest‚ she spoke firmly again. "You. Are. My. Husband. A loving one‚ a loving father‚ you help your friends‚ you leave nobody behind. Even when you were ill‚ nobody was hurt. Something inside you stopped the worst from happening‚ and because of whatever it was your alive. Those people are alive because of you. I'm alive... because of you."

"Carrie..."

"You've always been great. No little episode is going to change you. Nothing you will ever do‚ will make me stop believing in you. And nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Understand?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Gumball said‚ embracing his wife. Her true words eased his stress and self hatred. No matter what‚ she knew who Gumball really was inside; as a wife should.

"And Gumball. I hate it when you keep stuff from me. I could have went out with you. I like to have fun too. And I could have helped you fight."

"But you could have been hurt!"

She lifted one of her hands from Gumball's body‚ and lightly slapped Gumball's face. "You were hurt‚ because you were stupid enough to think I can't help. I'm not the same frail emo freak you knew. I can't imagine what'd I'd do with the kids if you died. No way I'm raising the kids alone..."

"Yeah your right..."

"I'm your wife. I'm your partner for life. All your problems are mine."

"And all your problems are mine."

"I'm with you through every trial‚ hardship and struggle."

"And we take and share the pain we feel."

"Until death due us part."

"We are together in love through this dark world."

"For we..."

"Are one."

Repeating their wedding vows‚ they sealed it with a kiss. Gumball felt blessed to be able to feel the lips of his wife once again‚ kissing delicately.

They released their kiss. "I love you Carrie. And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I love you Gumball. And I forgive you. But...I can't say the same for Penny and Rachel."

"Penny and Ra- Oh my god you told them too."

"Yep."

"The guys are so dead." He chuckled.

"Yeah they are. Now let's go to bed okay? You must be exhausted."

"Mmmm. I really don't feel like moving." Gumball said as he laid back to the couch and closed his eyes.

"Come on Gumball. You can't just sleep here."

Gumball extended his hands to her with a loud yawn. "Carry me Carrie."

She stood for a moment thinking to herself. "_Really?"_

With a slump forward‚ an unamused face and a deep sigh she took up her husband in her arms and proceeded to float upstairs to bed.

"Oh and Gumball."

"Mm...yeah?..."

"Next time I see Jamie‚ let me borrow Varric okay?"

"Hmmmmm. Okay."

While Damien and Darwin each received their own harsh backlashes from their wives‚ in Charcoal's case‚ it was enough to give him time by himself. Using the same excuse for his different attire and concealing his scar‚ he was able to leave to his room with little interaction with his mother.

"_Sophie kissed me. She actually kissed me!" _Charcoal thought with his face still warm of kisses.

His gleeful thoughts were not true however. He still thought of the immensely physical and emotional night‚ along with the difficult revelation he had to comprehend. "_But I'm still not happy..."_

"_That bird still didn't give me what I wanted; actual answers. And I still can't believe‚ what she showed me was true. I actually forgot about something that traumatic? Maybe it well all just a lie? A dream?" _He hoped that maybe this night was all nothing but an illusion‚ a dream. Maybe he would wake up the next day and nothing would have ever happened. When he would wake up‚ everything would be normal. He would have never gone out with his friends in the first place‚ he would have never met this mysterious spirit‚ he would have never remembered his past‚ and Sophie would have never met him.

To remind him of his reality‚ a suffocating water smothered his breathing. Cold metal‚ gushing forth blood from his chest as his life was leaving his body. The sensations made him jump back to reality; breathing heavily with cold sweats. It demolished Charcoal's hope for a dream for everything in front of him was real.

"It wasn't a dream." He said to himself. "I could have died. I should be dead!" He was coming to grip with his living nightmare‚ but his fear began to build upon itself against his resurfaced memories. His own apparent death‚ his family's tragic disaster‚ the lost of a teacher‚ sister and friend‚ his mother and father's bleeding bodies on the asphalt road. The nights he spent to himself alone and silent‚ harboring his pain inside. His cries and screams of mercy that his hellish days would end.

His front door knocked‚ pulling him out of his dream.

"Charcoal?" Darwin asked opening the door.

"Oh! Hey dad. What's up?"

"Just checking on you." He sat down with him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You know why."

Further reminded that he was very well awake‚ he sighed and looked away. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"You want to talk about what happened?"

"I already told you in the car."

"I know it wasn't the whole story."

He took a moment to contemplate if he should tell his father the full story. If he told him of his unbelievable transformation‚ that would then led him to reveal that he remembered his past. Doing so may force Darwin himself to relive the moment as well‚ and his mother who received the worst end of the deal. He tried to avoid the question by keeping his mouth shut.

"Char‚ you've been through something horrible. I need you to talk to me about this. Something this serious you cannot keep to yourself. You just can't. It's just going to destroy you inside."

"Whatever you tell me‚ and I mean whatever it is‚ will not leave this room. I won't mention this to anyone else if you don't want to. Not even mom‚ just as long as you tell me. If anything happened to you because I wasn't there-

"Dad...look dad I'm... I'm just really tired. Really really tired. Can't I just...take a nap and...get back with you..." Charcoal said as fatigue took him over.

Darwin had to let this go for the moment he thought. He did not want his son to stress over the details‚ and agreed to let him rest. "Its alright son. You've been through a lot. Get some rest."

"Are you...*yawn* sure?"

"Well talk about it when you feel ready to. No rush."

"Okay...good ni..." He finally drifted into sweet sleep.

Sleeping soundly‚ he soft breaths brought Darwin back to simpler times. When Charcoal was younger he used to want to run outside all day just to exhaust himself to sleep all night. Resting without any distress or care in the world.

"_If I wasn't able to see my son‚ safe resting like this‚ I don't know how I would ever forgive myself." _Darwin thought of the joyous life he has had with him and his wife as a family‚ and the unfortunate tragedy that threatened it. "_You don't know it yet‚ but you've had a hard life growing up. So hard that you just had to push it out. You lost someone you really liked‚ and a sister I know you would have loved. But it doesn't matter. That fact that you are still here‚ and you haven't changed a bit..."_

He laid his fin on Charcoal's forehead. "You're a miracle."

Not wanting to leave his side‚ he kept his hand on his forehead as he slept. He moved his head back to the bedpost and rested‚ sitting directly next to him. In the cracked front door‚ Rachel watched them sleeping with a smile on her face.

"_He truly is a miracle...maybe I will help you all see the same‚ as the family you are." _Said Odette‚ watching from inside Charcoal.

The fast approaching morning meant nothing to our exhausted heroes. Rachel continued watching her husband and son sleep before shortly joining them. Damien and Penny checked on Deejay asleep in his room‚ still frozen. Gumdrop was fast asleep in his bed‚ with Amy on the same bed snoring loudly. Marmalade was asleep along with the rest of her siblings. For them‚ Anais‚ Teri‚ Bobert and Lancer‚ a well deserved rest was received.

But behind the glow of the rising sun‚ darkness covered the city of Elmore. A giggling and jittery walking soap bar holding a video camera. On it was footage of Gumball's assault on Jamie's former employer.

"Ohoho my god! This is insane!" He said looking at the footage. "I'm going to give this to the news and probably make a load! Or no! I'll just use this for my blog! Holy shit! I actually talked to a hero! No one's going to believe this!"

"I do." A gruff voice said.

He stopped cold hearing the voice. Stopping any further movement‚ he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head.

"Now look. I'm going to keep this really short and sweet. You give me that tape-" He clicked the gun‚ the revolver loading a bullet. "Or I blow your soapy brains out."

Without hesitation‚ he handed him the camera and ran away. The gunman picked it up‚ holding it with his black paws. "Hmph. What a pu**y."

He did not look like the everyday mugger. His clothing was eccentric to say the very least. A formal suit‚ the right side of it purple and the left side green. The same was for his pants‚ which had a hole in the back to allow his tail to move freely. He opened the camera to watch the recording. The left side of his face revealed him to be a black feline‚ a panther. But his right side‚ was concealed with a broken white mask‚ grinning a sharp toothed smile.

"Interesting..."

The Mallory district‚ the roads still covered in the remains of Pride and a large splatters of blood of Gumball‚ has no definite change in damage due to the large scale battle. But it was not completely barren; the clanking metal boots approached a pile of pink slime.

"Hmph." A male voice masked with a cold robotic tone. "Pride got himself killed."

"Only natural." A female with a similarly changed voice said by a pile of Gumball's dried blood. "He failed to properly estimate the subject."

"Well who could have known he was capable of something like this?"

"No matter." She said scrapping the ground‚ picking up a sample of the blood. "The Mistress may be pleased with this valuable sample."

"Well it seems our job here is done. And so is Pride's."

"No. He still has a job to finish."

In Jericho and Gladis' home‚ Bobert and Lancer returned to their room to recharge in their chambers. In Lancer's station‚ files of data was transferred to and from his body to help him recover from the fighting and the energy he lost. His eye flashed. It flashed black and white‚ with a face displayed before going back to blank. His head rumbled as the data was becoming corrupted. A silent error popped on the screen‚ an indication that it was being hacked. The flashing image began to stabilize‚ a pixelated black and white face. Physically Pride was killed‚ but he evolved at the last moment to exist as a computer virus inside of Lancer.

"PRIDE: DEFEATED. BACK UP SYSTEM ENGAGED. TRANSFER OF ORGANIC MATTER TO DIGITAL ENTITY COMPLETED. FIREWALLS BREACHED. ACCESS TO CORE FILES. IDENTITY CHANGE...hmm. Being a computer virus in this shell. This is going to be fun." The new computer virus said‚ laughing evilly.

"Huh?" Lancer said waking up. "The heck was that?"

"...go back to sleep."

"Okie dokie mysterious voice!" Lancer said going back to sleep‚ completely oblivious to the reincarnated Pride inside of him.

"Wow. I am surrounded by an idiot."

_**Is it a good or bad thing to have too many pairing in one story? Gumball x Carrie. Damien x Penny. Darwin x Rachel. Gumdrop x Amy. Carbon x Sally. Marmalade x Deejay. and now Teri x Varric, Charcoal x Sophie and Anais x Bobert?! BOBERT!? Everyone needs love.**_

_**It seems that the war is not over yet as two Simi-8 scouts obtained some of Gumball's DNA, Pride now exist inside Lancer, and a strange gunman walks the streets of Elmore with unknown motives. Will Charcoal open up to his family of his memories? Will Gumball find out what caused his psychotic behavior? Who and what exactly is this "Odette" and her true motives with Charcoal? And how may this affect the Watterson children's transition to their new school the following day? **_

_**See you next time! :D**_

_**(And the two new characters I featured, some of you may know already from my good friend "PumpkinLol"! A.I and Devlon Harley are now part of the F.T team! Yay! Consider this a LATE present PL. ^^)**_

**_P.S "Guest" I appreciate the fact that you like my story a lot, but please do not pester me about posting a chapter. I post it when I can. I don't like spam reviews._**

**_P.S.S "Guest #2. No. No. No. Hell no. Thats...thats disgusting. Incest is disgusting._**

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer, Devlon and A.I_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Trina, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	65. Chapter 65

_**Welcome to Chapter 65 peoples! The guys are back home and everything is at peace‚ for now. Let's get into this shall we? ^^**_

A high sun shined in the cloudless, clear blue sky over Elmore. The morning had long passed into midday‚ yet the tired family had yet to awaken. The sun flowing through the window onto his face, Charcoal was brought out of his sleep. His eyes opened and he yawned to alertness.

"Man." He said wiping his eyes. "Felt like I slept for the whole day."

The arms of his parents were around him, raising confusion for him as he did not remember them sleeping with him. "Mom and Dad slept here?" His parents asleep by his side was likened to a childhood habit of his. As many children do, he used to sneak into his parents room to sleep with them. Whether afraid or just in need of their presence he would just sneak in between them and sleep to feel safe. Now it seemed to be the other way around. But however it happened, he was the one who had a feeling of security, even at his age. They began to wake up.

"Morning dad."

"Hey. Forgot I slept here. Hm? Rachel?" Darwin said waking up.

"Hey honey." She said stretching.

"I didn't know you joined us."

"Well you two just looked so cute, I just had to."

"Cant believe you guys slept here." Charcoal said.

"Oh please. You used to crawl into our bed all the time when you were little." She said pinching his scuffed cheek.

"I'm too old for that mom."

"You're never too old for us, so stop acting so grown." She said rubbing his hair. "And you were quick to bed young man. You didn't even share how your date went."

"Oh. It was good. Everything went well."

"Oh really?" She smirked a smile at him. He already knew she was going to ask him about Sophie. "How was your special '_friend'_?"

"She was alright mom."

"Was she a nice girl? Sophie was it?"

"Yeah she was nice."

"What did you two do?"

"We….we went to the movies."

"Yeah?"

"Danced. Some other stuff…and that's it.

"And they kissed!" Darwin said.

"Oh come on dad!"

Rachel gasped, before screaming in surprise. "You kissed?!"

Charcoal did not respond, and buried his head in his pillow hiding his red blushing face.

"Oh my goodness! My son had his first kiss!" She said happily. "Oh you have your first girlfriend! Soon your going to be married, have kids, were going to be grandparents and all!"

"Stop!" He said muffled in the pillow.

"They got really in the heat of things. She pushed him to the ground and-"

"Whoa hold on! How much of a kiss was that?! You better not have had _too_ much fun!"

"Come on it was only their first date."

"Do you know how fast some of these girls are nowadays?! Charcoal I know you're growing up but there's no need to speed your new relationship up too much!"

"Mom! It's too early in the morning for this!" Chacoal yelled coming from his pillow.

"No it isn't." Darwin said‚ showing him the alarm clock from his dresser. It showed that it was far after noon.

"Huh?! Its 2 already?!"

"Oh my! We sure did oversleep!" Rachel said. "Well. Come on and get up. You better enjoy all the free time you can‚ have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"School? Oh yeah. I have to go to that new one." The days he's been off from school felt like a small summer vacation. With everything that has happened‚ he completely forgot that he eventually had to return. "Do I have to go?"

"Summer's been over and you've had long enough of a break."

"Egh...I'm just going to take a shower." Charcoal said getting himself off the bed and leaving to the bathroom.

To Gumdrop‚ the sun reminded him that his moment of play was over and time to awaken. Moving from his bed‚ he saw that he still had his clothes from the night before on him‚ letting him know that he passed out the moment he touched his bed. But he could not expect that Amy did the same‚ lying beside him.

"Amy. Amy wake up." He said shaking her shoulder.

He almost wished he did not do such‚ for he loved watching her sleeping. Her peaceful face‚ her midnight black dress‚ her earrings‚ her hair and her body laid next to his. He thought she looked good regardless of the makeup and dress‚ but it was still a valued add on to her natural beauty. She yawned as she rose to the light of the sun on her eyes‚ Gumdrop being the first thing she saw.

"Looks like I *yawn* fell asleep." She yawned. "And you too?"

"I guess we were really pooped." Gumdrop said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah..." She kept looking at Gumdrop with a sleepy smile. "Gumdrop. I had a lot of fun last night. A lot of fun."

"I'm glad. I hoped you would.".

"It was crazy but exciting. I had some great food‚ met some new people‚ did things I never would have thought of doing! It was amazing. Thank you Gummy."

"Oh." He said embarrassed at her praise. "Well it could have gone better on my part."

"But things turned out for the best. Marmalade and Deejay got to spend some more time together. Hopefully Charcoal is on better terms with Sophie and we... We had a really nice time."

Her messy bed hair appealed to him. He loved her brash‚ ravished spirit to complement his own. A moment of silence filled the room while they caught a few glimpses of each other and looked away. The date may not have gone as they planned‚ but the true purpose of it was achieved; Gumdrop knew now that he truly had higher feelings for her and the feeling was mutual. All that was left to do was confess to one another; much easier said then done. But luckily for them no words were needed. Amy closed her eyes first and moved slowly towards Gumdrop for her embarrassment diminished. His heart pumped quickly, moving to her as well for the kiss. They puckered their lips, tilted their heads and slowed their breathing.

"I….I….love…" Amy spoke blindly moving for the kiss.

Gumdrop's nose made a sudden twitch, forcing him to cover it and move against the wall. A wretched, foul odor plagued his nostrils. "What the?!"

"Oh! What's wrong?!" Amy asked opening her eyes. "Was it too soon!? Oh my god im so sorry!"

"No. I-its nothing…" Gumdrop muffled from his hands covering his nose and mouth.

"Whats wrong with your nose?"

"Still sore from last night. Thats all."

From her perspective, he must have smelt something that forced him to back away. For a moment she pondered what it was. Could it be her perfume? No it must have worn off hours ago? Or could it be her….she did not think it possible for it to happen, more so due to the fact she was dead. She placed her hand over her face, puffed a breath and took a whiff. It was true. The one thing she wished would have died with her along with her body, the status of hygiene that ruins the morning of couples and spoils romance everywhere; terrible morning breath. It was so foul and strong, it repulsed Amy herself. Ashamed in herself and severely humiliated, she floated out of his room.

"Im going to wash my mouth!"

Gumdrop smacked himself on the head, angry at himself for making her run away.

As the shower head dripped water from the nozzle, Charcoal wiped the fogged window mirror to look at himself. The warm shower was a smart decision, clean of grime and dirt and now more awake and alert. His hair drenched and deflated, his curly hair hung off his forehead stuck to his skin.

He traced the still visible scar on his chest with his thumb, a constant reminder of last night. "I can still feel it."

"_Odette? Can you hear me?" _He thought to himself, to try to conjure a response by this mysterious being inside himself. But there was no response in the silent bathroom. "_Quiet type huh? Come on. I need some more answers here. I'm still confused about everything….If you wont talk to me, then I need someone who can."_

He had to speak with someone about what happened to him. He did not feel ready to speak with his family just yet about his memories. He tried to think of someone, anyone whom he could speak with who would also keep things confidential and secret. Someone then came to mind, a man he has known for years who was obligated to keep secrets for him.

"That's who I'll-"

"Son? You finished in there?" Rachel asked outside the door.

"Uh! Almost!" He pulled up his towel to his chest to hide the scar for when he leaves the bathroom.

"I've got a letter from the school. It's just about the rules and such." She slipped it through the door for Charcoal to read by himself. He went to the door and picked up the slip of paper to read it over.

Back at the Waterson's home, Carrie gathered everyone in the living room holding a similar letter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Parents and Prospective students,<em>

_Congratulations. Your child(ren) received the high honor of attending the prodigious IvanHeart Private Academy of Excellence. We take pride in our long history as the most academically structured school in the region, and due to this we have many set guidelines on how our future and current students must conduct themselves._

_All Grades (1-12)__:_

_Uniforms are to be worn at ALL times._

_No profanity or provocative language to be used around or directed to teachers, faculty or other students which includes but is not limited to: Cursing, Slandering, Argumentative language, Sexual promiscuity, Gossip, etc._

_All school assignments are not optional. They MUST be completed by their times set by teachers. High school students are to be given no late work policy. Failure to adhere will result in a Zero on the assignment, and a "strike" added to the student's record. A culmination of strikes may eventually result in the decrease of the student's overall grade. A grade kept under 70% for a full grading period (four in each year) will result in the expulsion of the student._

_Strikes can be given by any teacher for a number of legitimate reasons such as behavior issues and missing assignments._

_Uniform Policy for Highschool (Males):_

_A school licensed Blazer with the School insignia, __Available in four colors (Red, Blue, Green and White)_

_Red‚ Blue‚ Green or White tie must be worn._

_Black formal slacks worn with black belt_

_Undershirt tucked in_

_No informal shirts or graphic tees of any kind_

_Minimal jewelry allowed_

_Formal footwear (No sneakers‚ flip flops‚ sandals‚ etc.)_

_No hats or headgear without any special or religious purpose_

_No visible tattoos or piercings_

_Females:_

_Collared dress shirt with school insignia (Red, Blue, Green and White)_

_No visible exposure of chest_

_Skirt to be kept below knee_

_Pants to be formal and not form fitting_

_Moderate ear piercings, makeup and jewelry_

_Dress shoes_

_No visible tattoos_

_Hair to be kept to shoulder length maximum. Long hair must be cut or wrapped up._

_No excessive accessories in hair_

* * *

><p>This along with an extensive list of rules was listed. The children who were not asleep by now were stricken with despair by the multitude of rules to be followed.<p>

"Come on! They're kidding!" Marissa complained.

"Long skirts?!" Stormy said.

"No piercings?!" Carbon said. "And SHOES?!"

"This is freaking ridiculous." Carine said.

"Well I think the clothes will look nice." Amy said happily.

"Well im sorry but this isn't public school anymore. This place is serious and it's a privilege that you're able to go here in the first place. You guys can't screw this up." Carrie said.

"Well the rules are less strict with elementary students. So Belle and Scrapper will have it easy." Carrie said as the two children slept on the couch, still tired from staying up last night.

"Well too bad for you guys. Good thing I was held back a year!" Gumdrop said, relaxed since he was a middle schooler.

"Yeah, about that." Carrie said about to read the letter again.

_Notice of promotion: Due to capacity of the Middle school portion of the campus being filled, Students Gumdrop Watterson, Marmalade Watterson, Sindy Watterson, Ranae Watterson, Carine Watterson, Deejay Goldbrooke, Amy ShadowThourne and Charles Watterson are to be promoted to High school._

"What?!" Gumdrop said in surprise.

"Yay! We skipped a grade!" Sindy and Ranae cheered.

"But….but."

"Looks like you'll all be together!"

"Wow high school already? Marmalade said.

"Man…" Gumdrop groaned. "Hey mom. Where'd Dad go by the way?"

"Oh he...had something to take care of." Carrie said. "_I hope he finds out what he needs from Nicole."_

"Wow. This place sounds exclusive as hell. They're just letting us in?" Sally asked.

"The police have their connections. Aren't you glad we decided to join them after all?"

_"_Pff. Yeah whatever." Carbon grunted.

_"_Okay guys that's all I wanted to tell you. Enjoy today while you can." Carrie said to everyone before leaving them alone. They used the time to talk amongst themselves.

"They sound really strict." Gumdrop said. "Public school was hard enough‚ now I have to do this?"

"Too bad for you at least. You still owe me a week of B worthy homework." Carine reminded him of their deal they made a few days before.

"Crap! I was hoping you forgot about that."

After reading the same letter, Charcoal sat on his bed, dried and dressed. "Hmph. I'm going to be a freshman." He did not show much care for it as he laid on his bed looking to the white ceiling wall. The color returned him to the recesses of his mind and soul. He could not set his thoughts aside any longer.

"_I can't start off school with borderline post traumatic stress can I?" _He thought. "I need to go see him now."

Downstairs‚ Darwin watched the local news cast; which covered a very interesting set of events.

_In local news‚ one of rarest spectacles took place last night. This footage shows an Aurora dancing in the sky‚ only a few miles away from Elmore. This nearly impossible phenomena which was accompanied by a flash of light which could be seen by thousands in the city‚ is the result of a large solar flare‚ experts are saying. Large enough bursts of Solar radiation can disrupt radio waves‚ the power grid‚ and maybe even the minds of people? With the Mallory District disappearance issue resolved as nothing more than a loss of communication due to the Solar flares and a change in atmospheric pressures resulting in extremely thick fog, forcing many residents to stay in doors, and those out in the streets were easily lost, many of the resident's have little to no memory of the events of last night. With many theories arising as of why, some have figured that the solar rays may have affected the brain waves of the people resulting in mass amnesia. Further testing is being done to confirm or deny these claims._

_Coming up in other news: Former bar owner running mad in the streets. Mugging leaves young college student traumatized. Club fight leaves several men and women wounded, with only one "woman" escaping to tell her side of the story. *whispers from behind*...What? It IS a man?! I knew she looked too damn...we'll be right back after these commercials. This was Chad Cheller giving you your afternoon news._

"Guess they decided to cover it all up after all." Darwin said noting the differences from what was said to what actually happened. "_I kind of wish things actually did turn out like that, would have been much simpler. What really did happen? Charcoal, what could be so bad that you wouldn't tell me?"_

He heard his son coming from upstairs. "Hey Charcoal!"

"Oh dad, hey is it cool if I go outside for a bit?"

"Huh? Well…"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air. A walk around the neighborhood is all."

"What are you so eager to get out the house for? Going to see your new girlfriend?"

"She's not!...well….n-no! I just want to go for a stroll. That's all."

"Alright that's fine with me."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you in about an hour." Charcoal ran down the stairs to get to the door, then his father called his name once more.

"Char. Remember our discussion from last night. Alright?"

"Yeah. I will." He said closing the door, and leaving to go out. Darwin let out a burden filled sigh, still worried for his son.

"Darwin!" Rachel called.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

When Darwin came into the kitchen, he saw his wife sitting by the table. Something told him that her anger from the night before was not yet settled. "Y-yes honey?" He asked nervously.

"Grab a seat." She said sternly, which forced Darwin to obey. Sitting across from her, her hands could not hide all of the seeping irritation which came from her. With a racing heart and dry throat, he did not know what to expect. Underneath Rachel's propped shoulders was a black envelope, which raised attention as to what about that piece of paper which seemed familiar to Darwin. She soon placed her fingers on the envelope to slide it over to her husband. The decorative font used to address the piece of mail and the quality of the envelope itself helped Darwin to quickly remember what it was; the invitation he received from his former classmate Masami to a party she would be hosting.

"_She found it!" _Darwin thought.

"How much do you think you can hide from me, Darwin?"

On the sidewalks of his neighborhood, Charcoal walked down the block. He was nearly there, and his mind was filled with questions to ask of him. What could he ask first? Probably if any of this was real in the first place. And if it was, how on earth could he handle it without losing his mind.

"_What if he doesn't even believe me? I have the scar to prove it. But all the other stuff, even if he does believe me what else can he even do about it? What can anyone do about it? Will I have to go through this myself?" _He thought frantically.

"Charcoal?" A voice called out to him, getting him from his trance.

"...Gumdrop." Charcoal saw his cousin in front of him, on the sidewalk going the opposite direction.

"Char. Hey man."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just going somewhere. You?"

"Same."

"You...get that letter too?"

"Yeah. We're in for a lot this year."

"Mmhm."

Their words were short, as the moment was awkward since the night before was still on their minds.

"So. How….are you?..."

"I'm alright Gumdrop. Don't worry about me."

"What happened back there? What kind of powers were those?"

"I wish I knew for sure…."

"I'm sorry to bring it up, I know it's hard enough for you."

"...I'm think I might find out today. Or at least something that can make sense."

"Okay. But are you sure everything's okay?" Gumdrop was worried for him, from the impossible odds he faced the night before. He hoped that there was nothing that he was keeping from him that he felt he should know.

"I promise. To you, Marms, and everyone else, that if there's anything to tell you thats worthwhile, I'll tell you." Charcoal said walking forward. When walking past his side, he said something that rang a bell in Gumdrop's mind. "I won't let you guys worry about me again." He continued on his way.

"_Worry about him again? Why is he acting like that? Could he….there's no way." _Gumdrop thought back to years he never thought he needed to remember. The worst thing he had to experience with his cousin. "_So much happened so...maybe. I hope not. For his sake."_

Gumdrop knocked on Jericho's front door. He did not feel the need to train with him today initially, but to talk to him. The events of last night shocked him, as he was powerless to protect his friends who could have met a gruesome end. There was still much of his ShadowThourne powers he did not understand yet, the more he could learn the better. "Gumdrop! How are you doing?" Jericho answered.

"Mr. ShadowThourne. We need to talk."

Charcoal took three knocks at his door. He stood in front the door to wait for it to open and meet him once again. This moment would clear all doubt and speculation. The truth would be known to him, what he would do with it then he knew not. It opened, and he greeted Charcoal with a smile. "Charcoal! What a joy to see you." Mr. Small said.

"Mr. Small. We need to talk."

Gumball has never been as fearful in himself since last night. He could barely get any rest because of it, despite the comfort of his wife. To be at ease with himself, he had to know of himself. Know just what went wrong. And he knew the one woman who could provide answers. "Gumball! How's my Gummy-puss?" Nicole answered happily.

"Hey mom. We need to talk."

_**When coming back from death wielding unthinkable power‚ who better to see than a therapist?**_

_**When coming back from the brink as a super charged homicidal maniac‚ who else to see but your mother?**_

_**When not able to perform at the most crucial point time where it could have mattered the most‚ who else to see but your love interest's brother? (Yes that's meant to be funny. How? I don't know. Lol)**_

_**What will their respective role models tell them about themselves? That is assuming they know anything at all.**_

_**Be sure to follow‚ fav and review. See you next chapter and thanks for reading ^^**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer, Devlon and A.I_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Trina, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


	66. Chapter 66

_**Lets get this in!**_

Inside the furnished office room which smelled of the wood of the main desk and cheap perfumes, the highest of the Simi-8 hierarchy laid in her red velvet chair turned away from her loyal subjects, bowing to her.

Tilting her glass of fine red wine to her painted red small and shrill wrinkled lips, she drank in dissatisfaction.

"Oh Pride. You had only one job. Yet you just had to 'prove' yourself against Gumball, and look where it got you." Ms. Simian said sipping her wine. "I assume he transferred himself to the robotic unit, yes?"

Her subjects' identities were concealed under their thick equipment. The male was dressed in a large black cloak, and strapped with leather around his body His chest and waist were tied and constricted by these straps, which were buckled and held together by gear like locks. Covering his face was the hood of the cloak and a gray, metal mask. The way it was designed gave him the jaw line of a snapping turtle, void shallow cheeks and two small slits which allowed him to see.

The female beside him was hugged by her skin tight body suit, padded with metal and kevlar fibers covering the front and back of her arms, shoulders, legs and chest. Her face hidden with a metal mask as well.

"Yes milady." The male said.

"Good. Maybe this way is best." Ms. Simian said. "Binti!"

"Yes Mistress?" The female responded.

"Gather my nephew, Gluttony and Sloth into the laboratory. Brief them on your reports while Mwana contact's the other four. It is best we all know what we're dealing with. Now go."

"Yes mistress Simian." They said to their master.

Binti and Mwana left her office and went their separate ways to follow their instructions. Binti went down into the basement, knowing that Mojo and his friends were there. When the elevator stopped to the lowest level, it was completely dark. However, she could hear loud music.

"Lights on." Binti said.

The lights came on to her command to show Trina's room a complete mess. Her massive scale dressers toppled over, her bed sheets thrown on the floor and dishes with half eaten confections. Loud snoring was heard from the the middle of the room. Trina was on her back, her snores loud and bellowing, dreaming as she mumbled and wagged her tail. Rohan was asleep on her stomach along with Mojo. The dishes everywhere and the pie filling and cream on their faces showed they stuffed themselves with sweets and the TV still on, blasting pop songs.

"Masters Mojo, Rohan and Trina! Madam Simian requests your attendance!" Binti said to them. They did not hear her and kept sleeping.

Binti did not waste any more attempts to wake them up. She walked below Trina's body, stood by her tail, lifted her booted foot and stamped her foot on the tail.

Trina's pain filled roar rocked the entire building, bringing a rude awakening to her and her friends.

"My sincerest apologies masters. I had to take measures for you to awake from your slumbers. It has been several hours since morning."

"A little nudge wasn't enough?!" Mojo yelled on the ground, holding his ears from the volume of Trina's scream as she meanwhile rocked back and forth holding her bruised tail.

"Autsch ... Mein heck. Meine verdammten heck!" She spoke in German.

"So what if we slept in?!"

"The mistress demands your presence immediately. Pride's mission was comprised."

"Ugh. What?"

* * *

><p>A cup of herbal tea sat on Mr. Small's coffee table. Charcoal sat down behind the table on a couch, hands on his knees staring into his drink.<p>

"Drink some tea Charles. It will help calm you down." Mr. Small requested. "I will be back soon."

Charcoal picked up his tea as Mr. Small left for something. Taking a sip of the steamy beverage, the scent and flavor gave him ease, from the intense feelings he had after he told Mr. Small why he needed to talk to him. He told him of the visions he had of his past. The memories that were hidden from him for all these years, now resurfacing and Mr. Small's involvement in those events. He said he was unsure if anything he remembered had ever happened in truth, and was afraid to know himself but could not go on being ignorant of his own past any longer.

Before Charcoal could ask him if this was true, he simply gave him this cup of tea and left for something. What could he show him he wondered. Would it confirm or deny his accusations?

Charcoal drank his tea again, and heard Mr. Small's footsteps coming back to the living room. In his hands was a large cardboard box.

Without saying a word more to him, he placed the box on the table. Charcoal could see stacks of files and papers sticking out, they look as if the papers and the box itself has not seen the light of day in years. Charcoal did not ask what they were, but simply looked to Mr. Small expecting a sort of response.

"Charcoal. Please, forgive me for you having to find out this way."

Charcoal's heart froze. His statement was more than self explanatory but Charcoal still had the fear of the ambiguous answer to his questions which were in that box. Charcoal's shaking hands reached for the papers and he read them over. Official templates written over in Mr. Small's handwriting, notes to teachers, report's and more.

Each piece of paper specified certain things to do, say and how to act around him along with professional terms to explain one of the many issues with Charcoal's psychiatric state at the time. Reading the proof himself stunned him, but the revealing facts were not all shown just yet. At the bottom of the box, he saw something that only further proved Charcoal's suspicions. His hand grabbed something soft and furry, he pulled out a small plush toy; a teddy bear. The he noticed something else that was with the toy, another plush doll, a flute, a box of crayons, a "get well soon" card, a lighter, comic book, and a small bouquet of dead flowers. All of these items made Charcoal's painfully traumatic childhood experience, a reality.

"This is...this stuff is all everyone gave me when it happened...so it true. Everything's all true."

"Yes. I am sorry."

Charcoal took in a deep breath, exhaled and covered his face.

"I did not know when it would be best to tell you, so the safest thing was to keep it a secret."

"How could I ever forget something so big in my life?"

"A defense mechanism. You couldn't handle the trauma so you pushed it as far into the back of your mind as you could, until it was so far back you could no longer see it. Charcoal, anything you're feeling right normal. Don't blame yourself for forgetting either. "

"Well. At least I know now." He said getting himself back together.

"So how are you feeling. Please don't hold anything back."

"I feel...to be honest Mr. Small. I feel great!"

Mr. Small was caught off guard from his unexpected response. "Oh? You do?"

"This has been weighing me down all day! Now that I know, everything just feels alright. I'm not crazy!" He laughed with elation. In the midst of his painful memories, he realized that it was all past him. And now that he was here now, alive and happy with his life, he could simply laugh at everything. "Everything I went through was real. It was sad, horrible, but so was last night; real. And the best time I ever had. I'm still here. I'm still breathing!"

He pointed out the positive side of what happened so far. In this instant he felt all of his problems and stress disappear. His past was real, his pain was real, his joy was real, his life was real.

"I'm alive!" He shouted with a burst of energy; rainbow colored energy. His hair flashed in its multicolored pattern, and a encompassing aura around his body.

"Oh. My." Mr. Small said in surprise. "I remember seeing that."

"Hehe. Whoops. I guess I got too excited. Don't worry I'll turn it off." Charcoal's hair returned to normal and the aura dissipated.

"...wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I still feel it."

"Feel what?"

"It." Charcoal's hair quickly shifted back into its rainbow colors. "Huh? How the-?" He was then able to turn his hair back into its normal color. He turned it back and forth a few more times before eventually stopping.

"What's the matter?"

"I can...I can change at will now. I could only do it when I felt really happy then I couldn't do it for awhile after." He shifted to his form one last time. "But now I can?"

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"_How can I do this now? Why not before? Could it be because of her?...Still. This doesn't even come close to what I was last night. Like I was a different being all together."_

"So Charles?" asked. "May I ask exactly what triggered your memories to return?"

"Oh yeah. That's half the reason I came." Charcoal said returning to normal. "But Mr. Small. I need you to prepare yourself because you might not believe the crap that happened last night. Can you try to stay with me on this?"

"I don't see why not. I think I've seen and heard it all as a teacher and therapist, I won't be too surprised. "

"Yeah. Keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>As Jericho was told Gumdrop's side of the events of last night, he had a hard time to understand what happened. "Oh my."<p>

"And the one time I needed my powers, they wouldn't work!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I couldn't even teleport."

"So what did you do about this person?"

"You won't believe this. My cousin-"

"The boy with the big bush of hair?"

"Yeah. I thought he was dead, but then this huge burst of light came from the lake, and Charcoal came out! With wings, his hair was white, his clothes were white too. And he obliterated him!"

"I did not know he had such power!"

"Me neither. It was. It was scary. He was so brutal, and merciless towards him. My powers came back afterwards though, and I could see what he was doing. He kept killing him over and over again before blasting him! Then it made some aurora in the sky and he went back to normal."

"My goodness…."

"So. Yeah that happened. He saved all of us, but besides that, why wouldnt my powers work Jericho?"

"Hmm. Good question. May I see it? All of the markings you have."

"Uh sure….so I'll just...take off my shirt...in front of a grown man...in his house….alone."

"Oh stop it. Show me the damn mark."

"Alright chill. Just joking around." Gumdrop said pulling up his shirt and revealing his ShadowThourne. Jericho examined the tattoo fully, seeing new markings made from the last time he has seen it.

"You have improved in it lately I see."

"Yeah. Now I can-"

"Healing, enhanced sensory perception, Oh! And language learning! Very nice!"

"Um. Yeah….how did you know?"

"I can literally read you like a book you know. And from what I'm reading...did something else happen? With your family by any chance? Because the way these new marks are styled, death was almost certain for someone."

"My powers could stop because of that?"

"Maybe. But if it was, it must have been a small factor. Another may have been the shock of seeing it for yourself."

"Then they must have messed up when I thought Charcoal was dead."

"Sadly no. It couldn't have been just because of Charcoal."

"But didn't you say that the ShadowThourne is affected by any death or near death in my family?"

"Blood family. The ShadowThourne's ties are only affected by the result of harm in those who share your blood. In the case of your cousin who is only so because of your uncle being the adopted brother of your father-"

"So just because we aren't related?..."

"Sadly yes. We ShadowThourne's highly valued close family ties (_**Title reference!) **_with each other. In the height of our existence, we were mainly secluded with those of our own clan and breed in order to keep our culture and heritage within ourselves and not to the outside world."

"I didn't want a history lesson."

"Too bad. Now as I was saying, We had to either stay secluded from the rest of the world, or be so well integrated within normal society that nobody would notice."

"Well why's that?"

"Humans have always been the type to fear what they don't understand. And when confronted with such they do anything they can to make sense of it. And when they can't, terrible things happen."

"But why would they be that afraid? Yeah you guys may have been a little different but weren't you still all the same?"

Gumdrop's words gave Jericho the urge to reminisce back to the days of his youth and life. "Oh if only that was true for them."

"Back when the world was ruled by humans, it was far from unified. It was overrun with so many senseless quarrels over the stupidest of things. Be it money, power, territory, what part of the world you were from, the color of your skin, the gender you were, the sex you wanted or the god you worshipped. Nobody who had the authority over their people could ever see that we were the same, it was just the blind leading the blind. We were all so ignorant in our own biases and so many lives lost. In truth, the reason why we were wiped out, not because of any outside force or supernatural disaster: we were only destroying ourselves from the day we were put on this earth. And now all that's left are pointless ruins which only tell of the tragic epic of humanity."

"Wow...well if it makes you feel any better. Things haven't really changed in this world that much."

"Whoever you put on this rock, the world never changes. We were easily replaced by new beings, but even they can't wake up. Wonder how long it'll be before this world falls like ours."

"That's a little depressing. Wasn't there some good things about humanity? Even small things?"

"Hmmm...you know. Yes there was. Well for me personally, I was born in humanity's final days so I didn't exactly have the best experience: but I know at a few points of time we flourished. Some of these names even you may know: Humans like Aristotle, Shakespeare, Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Maya Angelou, Malcolm X, Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, King Solomon, David, Moses, Virgin Mary, Jesus, Muhammad, and many other great men and women who changed the world, may they all be at peace."

"I loved to read about the past. The art and literature that existed then. It were those things that in my opinion made the world worth living on. It expressed humanity's greatest desire; peace and eternal content."

"Hmm. So you do remember everything of your life?"

"Only the the things that mattered, like of my family."

"Then why not just tell me about your family?"

"Oh. I wouldn't want to bore you with too many details. Besides that was millenia ago. What matters is the family I have now."

"Oh honey!" Gladis said coming into the living room.

"Speaking of which." Jericho said turning to his wife. "Hello love."

"Hi Mrs. ShadowThourne!"

"Oh Gumdrop! What a joy to see you again!"

"How did you sleep my love?" Jericho held her close by her waist.

"Fine dearest." She kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Very fine."

Jericho chucked under his breath.

"Uhhhhhh."

"Oh yes! I completely digressed from the topic!" Jericho returned his attention to Gumdrop. "Back to your ShadowThourne Gumdrop. What do you think could have triggered these problems besides your cousin?"

Gumdrop pondered on this, in his experience at least, he could not think of anything that happened which caused his problem. Little did he know was that another factor was being explored by his father.

* * *

><p>Gumball returned to the place of his childhood, the central hub of his antics and adventures of the past. The home he and his siblings grew up in, memories flowing from every couch cushion, window, picture frame and old bedroom. He attempted to take a moment to reminisce of his earlier days return to simpler times.<p>

Back when he had no worries of life, his job, or the wellbeing of a family of his own. When he could experience joy and foolishness with his friends, the content and placid nature his father displayed, and the loving yet dominant, and authoritative nature of his mother. Either to the best or worst of his character, Gumball inherited a bit of both of these characteristics. He tried to keep his care free and fun loving attitude, but ultimately stayed firm and strong when it came to his family and would do almost anything for their sake. He was not one with too high of an ego to deny that in terms of financial support and occupation, his role was insufficient in comparison to his wife. Yet for some reason, he always showed the greatest internal struggle and strain. Maybe it was hereditary, maybe he was overreacting, but it always built up inside of him. Always pressing on him and weighing him down. Sometimes he would lash out, but kept self control. He understood that what happened last night may have been because of this, but it still seemed so foreign for him; to willfully harm, and attempt to kill. Has his mother- the only one he could think of to experience the same feelings- understand?

"So Gumball." Nicole said sitting next to him. "How's my favorite cat doing?" She asked rubbing his head.

"Fine mom." He chucked. "Everyone okay here?"

"Yes. Richard's taking a little nap. Anais is still asleep too. She was exhausted last night, just plopped right on her bed!"

"Yeah I'd bet."

"She did say something about you and Darwin though. She should be grateful that her two brothers are looking out for her."

"Always are."

"So what brings you? What did you want to talk about?"

"Mom. I couldn't help but notice that, back in the day, you always seemed a little...stressed?"

"Let's see. A working mother, with a mortgage, a full time job, managing the bills, cooking, cleaning, overall parenting, making sure you guys stayed in school without destroying it or arrested or-"

"Alright alright I get it."

"Hahaha! But at least I didn't have eleven kids Mr. No condom."

"Ew mom! Dont say that. If anything, you and Dad should have had more kids than just us." He stated the fact that his father as a rabbit had a much higher rate of procreation than he should have. But it seemed that was the only physical trait he got from him.

"Looks like you father had just a little more self control. But why are you asking me all of this?"

"Well, in addition to the stress, have you been a bit aggressive? Violent maybe at times?"

Nicole was confused at Gumball's many questions. "What are you getting at Gumball? What's with all these questions? Did something happen?"

"...mom. Do you remember when you...lost it in the grocery store?"

When he finally asked her the main question, she froze. She has kept that event covered and forgotten, now brought back to light. She was embarrassed at her inexcusable behavior, having repented and pushed it away. "...why would you bring that up?"

"You were just really stressed out right?!" He asked loudly, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Gumball!"

"It's normal right?! It was just something that happened that one time and never again!"

"Gumball! What are you trying to ask me?!"

"That it doesn't make you violent or evil! Nothing was wrong with you and-"

"Gumball Watterson!" She yelled getting his hands off her. "Enough of this. What is the reason of you asking me about this all of the sudden. And tell me now!"

"S-sorry...okay. I want to know...what was that? The whole unstoppable strength, anger, and those yellow eyes?"

She sighed heavily with a pinch of the forehead. "Really? That's all?'

"Yes."

"It's just hereditary. A little irritability here and there."

"So it's normal!"

"Yes! Me, my mother, aunt, cousins, grandmother all had a history of it. It's a little family disorder. Sure you get a bit angry, little stronger but it's nothing that major."

Upon hearing this, he was elated beyond measure. He was surprised and happy to hear that it was simply an emotional defect and nothing more. "Oh my god mom thank you! I was so worried that something was wrong."

"I knew it was only matter of time."

"You did?"

"Yes. I mean they are growing up fast."

"Wait. What?"

"So whose the new woman? Marissa? Carine? Or maybe Stormy?" She asked nudging his arm, as if it was something comical to discuss. "Can't imagine how'd Carine would act if she did."

"Hold on . What are you saying?"

"Well one of your girls had a little breakdown. Isn't that why you asked me because you didn't even know what it was?"

"What? No no mom. I'm not asking about them! I...no. I mean me!"

From amused to a blank stare of confusion,she stared at her son. "W-what?..."

"Yeah. That disorder you were talking about? I must have it then!" He laughed, still believing things were good and well. "Got kinda hectic yesterday let's just keep it at that."

"...no. You don't have it. You can't have it. You must be mistaken son."

His joy died and his mind was filled with confusion and uncertainty. "What do you mean? You said it's genetic so I should have the same thing as you right?"

"...Gumball. Me and all of my female relatives have the condition."

"Yeah. So?"

"ONLY females have it!" Nicole confirmed to him.

Nicole revealed that although the condition was genetic, it was only applicable to them as females. Leaving Gumball dazed with this completely dumbfounding explanation.

"Wha...how?..."

She got herself up from the couch, and asked her son to follow her to the kitchen to explain the situation more. She laid back over the kitchen sink and sighed to Gumball as he was across from her.

"I suppose I should explain, about a little bit of your heritage. And a little about me."

"My maiden name is Gallant. In my family, there was something that made me different than most others. For one my parents were very strict on me, I couldn't have that many friends because they said it would interfere with school and such. It was awhile before me and your father became friends. I was a nice girl, but I had a terrible temper. It was probably because of my parents but I was irritable as a child, stubborn and a tad hard headed at times."

"So that's why we never visited."

"One reason. But the same went for everyone in my family. Loving but very aggressive and judgmental to anyone that looked at them wrong, but more so to themselves. Over smallest things they had to berate you for no matter how much you tried to make them happy. The kids when I was in school kept their distance from me because they knew I could just blow off at any second." She looked to Gumball with her eyes darted at him in a dark expression. "But. The one thing they feared the most, was what I wasn't trying to show to them."

"Like what?"

"Back to what I was saying about my family, ironically the meanest were the girls. They had the most attitude, and felt the most stress in almost any situation. As some sort of tradition, the girls kept trying to push each other as if it was a game. They just kept trying to push you and push you and push you until you 'became a woman' as they called it. Because the girls could do something that the guys could not...to suffer from something we called Limit."

* * *

><p>"Pan Polar acute stress savant syndrome." Binti said over a large computer displaying a three dimensional model of Gumball's DNA strand taken from his blood. "A physiological and psychological disorder, exclusive only in the Gallant family bloodline; i.e the line of Nicole Watterson."<p>

"Explain what it does in detail." Mrs. Simian ordered.

"From the sample, medical records from Nicole and close analysis of Gumball Watterson's fight with Pride, we can conclude that under events of intense mental or physical harm, subjects hormonal levels show substantial rise."

The computer replayed the entire battle showing only highlights which showed his abilities. Gumball's extreme speed, ferocity, near invulnerability and his psychotic rage.

"This rise was a factor in his immune system being able to quickly identify, adapt and fight any foreign pathogen, including the virus of Pride. The cells of his body replicated almost instantly after any kind of injury, yet his blood has lost much of it viscosity; making him extremely prone to external and internal bleeding."

"With so much blood he lost, how is he not dead?"

"His blood cells replicate just as fast. Due to the surplus of blood, he can lose pints in seconds. But it still leaves enough for him to function despite his hearts increased rate of blood flow. Please forgive me madam. There is still much I am ignorant in subject."

"Forgiven. Continue."

"With his blood passing through his body at such speeds, his muscle tissue constantly regenerating, his brain sending impulse signals to the rest of his body in an instant, he is able to react to anything the moment it occurs; quite possibly

seconds before."

"Hmm. Now explain the reason for his weapon changing, and his eyes."

"The color shift and instability of the blade gives us reason to believe that his weapon is sharing the effects of its master. It moves on its own at unpredictable movements, can sprout out multiple more blades, extend and contract them at will. We do not know if the blade is controlled by Gumball or acts on its own. To explain Gumball's change in eyes, we can only assume that they assist in the attack that destroyed Pride; seeing Pride's individual cells, and destroying them with his blade acting as a microscopic scalpel. It removed Pride's ability to regenerate and destroyed any remains of his virus in all of his captives."

"Oh...my." Nigel Brown said in shock of Gumball's power. "I never imagined he to be capable of this. Anyone."

"I always knew he was a killer inside." Earl said.

Two monitors opened to the side of the computer with black silhouettes of two figures, watching the footage along with them. Presumably they were the two other leaders of the Simi-8 organization; Greed and Envy, who were unable to attend in person. They were both silent in the discussion.

"He just...keeps bleeding?...and still gets up?" Trina said in terror of the true monster she has seen, putting her ferocity to shame.

Mojo kept his eyes on the screen, looking at the images of Gumball. He tried his hardest not to show any fear, unlike Trina and Rohan who were cowering beside him. His heart was greatly disturbed by the inhuman images he has seen, and how similar they were to his first encounter with Gumdrop. They were too much alike for it to be a coincidence he thought.

"So this...limit thing or whatever. Could it explain some of the stuff that Gumdrop kid could do?"

"There is a contradiction however to that possibility. The subject, should not even exhibit such behavior. All medical records classified this disorder to only be applicable to females, and to be of medium risk."

"It is true." Ms. Simian spoke. "I have seen this before with Nicole and a few before her. It was only with the girls that I've seen this, and even with that it was never this severe."

"Then just how is Gumball able to do this?" Mojo asked.

"...forgive me. But I know not of how this is possible. It is either a sort of aberration or it is simply very rare for males to posses PPASS syndrome. What is known, is that because of his gender, he is far more dangerous. Females seem to handle the condition better than males, and regulate it. But in this case, he has no control whatsoever."

"Hmm...it all makes sense now." Ms. Simian said. "Gumball passed this abnormality to his children, and Gumdrop's ShadowThourne allowed it to be unlocked from his DNA."

"It can do that?" Mojo asked.

"And more. Damn cat. He must have spread it to all his children!"

"Awwwwww noooooo! You're telling me we've got an army of psycho killers?!" Rohan said.

"Luckily, the transfer of the disorder only applies to felines."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Calm down. Alright?" Mojo said. "So about Pride. Did Gumball really kill him?"

"Hmm...Pride is a hard thing to kill." Ms. Simian said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Nicole finished telling Gumball a similar explanation of PPASS syndrome, leaving him bewildered at the stunning knowledge of his family's history of mental afflictions.<p>

"And that's what it is and what the condition does to us."

"I never would have thought we had something like that."

"Now are you sure that this is what you experienced?"

"Yeah. But just worse than what you said. My eyes changed and I got mad and everything, but I was more than angry. Matter of fact I wasn't angry at all. Just crazy. I could have...killed people." Gumball said looking at his paws, closing them into a fist. "And if It didn't happen, I'd be dead."

"Dead?"

"I had to fight someone. I thought it was all over for me by the end of it. Then I started healing, I moved so fast, I could see things, I could hear things. It was good to be alive but I was something completely different. It was awful."

"How could I do this mom? How can I have this disease?" He asked his mother.

"I don't know. Like I said, you're the first male I've heard to show any signs."

"Oh my god." He sighed in distress. "I'm some freak of nature then."

"Shhh. No your not Gumball. It worked out for the best didn't it?" She said patting his head.

"This time. What if I do this again? What did you do about this? Is there any medicine or anything for the condition?"

"If only there was. Doctors have been trying to figure us out forever. Nothing they could do to curb the urges."

"Then what can I do?"

"Self control honey."

"That isn't enough mom."

"There is nothing else honey."

"There has to be!"

"If there was anything else I would have told you." Gumball turned away in frustration. "The best you can do is do your best to keep it under control."

"But I cant!" He raised his voice at her. "You weren't there mom! You didn't see what I did! I could have killed innocent people, Anais, Darwin! They could have died because of what I did and-"

"Gumball!" She shouted to him. Her angry stare forced him to stop and calm down. She had to get him to calm himself, but she knew if their conversation stopped now, it would do no good. She understood however, how she felt. To have something wrong with you which you deny, yet you are reminded of that reality everyday. To be afraid of yourself for what you might do to those you love. Nicole knew exactly what Gumball was going through.

She went to his side, and walked him back to the he living room. "Gumball. I think the best I can do to help you in this, is to tell you something else."

"Like what?"

"My first time with the limit, and how I met the man who helped me through it." She said picking up a picture frame of her and Richard as children, with delightful nostalgia in her eyes.

After Charcoal explained what happened to him in full detail, he awaited Mr. Small's response.

"Well I have to say. I'm not very sure anyone would believe that." Mr. Small said.

"See? Told you."

"But how can I deny that when I have proof? Your memories, your scar, and the light I saw last night. "

"You saw that? So you believe me!"

"Of course."

"Wow. Thanks I-"

"But I have no clue how or what happened. Especially how your teacher rose from the dead just to kill you."

"I didn't think so. Damn it. Sorry." Charcoal said lying back on the couch.

"It's okay. But why don't you ask this Odette?"

"I did. She gave me some vague answer like 'to guide you to the truth' or whatever. She's been silent since."

"What does she mean by truth?"

"I don't really know. No straight answer. But from her attitude, she seems like a real pessimist. She disses me being concerned for other's, especially me saving Sophie. Yet she keeps calling me her 'dear' and acts so affectionate towards me."

"Two girlfriends in one night? Some would call that an achievement."

"She's not my girlfriend! I just met her!"

"Sophie or Odette?"

"...shut up."

"Hmhmhm. Well, unfortunately, I know nothing of what this entity is."

"I assumed you had some part in this actually. "

"How?"

"Well remember when you called me and my dad over? And you had some book with you talking about releasing our inner energy or whatever?"

"Oh! This?" Mr. Small holding the book in question right in his hand.

"Yeah!"

"Hahaha! Charcoal. This is just a small paperback I picked up from the 99cent store, for free! Even for a new age, yoga hippie such as myself, even I know this is complete garbage."

Charcoal fell back further into the couch. "You're really not helping."

"I'm sorry Charles. I cannot be of such help in this situation."

"It's alright..."

"Are you alright? After what happened last night, are you disturbed?"

"I did die, or at least came close. But I'm still here so that's good."

"Does anyone else know?"

"My dad. But I didn't tell him everything."

"Do you feel that you will eventually?"

"Maybe. I don't want them to worry though."

"I don't think that is very wise."

"I know...I know."

* * *

><p>Back in Jericho's home, Him and his wife shared startling news with Gumdrop.<p>

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "Y-your pregnant?!"

"Yep!" Gladis said happily.

"You're looking at the prospective parents of the first spirit robotic baby!" Jericho said holding Gladis close.

"How did...how do you?...You mean you two can-?"

"None of ya damn business kid!" Gladis suddenly said in anger.

"Sorry! Sorry."

"Oh my gosh are you okay?! Was I too mean?!" She said now sad, going through one of her extreme mood swings.

"It's okay I-"

"Ugh! I'm so damn hungry! I need food!" She yelled while storming off into the kitchen. Gumdrop stunned from her behavior, attempted to ask what was the matter. Jericho put his hand up to silence the matter, as Gladis ravaged the fridge.

"So...would you like to train a bit?" Jericho asked.

"Sure."

"I've made a few enhancements to the I.I.I.A.A room which I think you may like."

"Will I have to fight Bobert again?"

"I'm giving him a break. How you handled him before however helped me learn what was needed to improve the training room for you."

"Heyo!" Lancer said coming into the living room.

"Huh? Whose that?"

"This is my other son; Lancer. Bobert's little brother."

"I prefer 'newer and improved model' ." Said Lancer walking towards Gumdrop. "You must be Gumball's son. Nice to meet ya!" He said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too."

While having his acquaintance, Lancer could not help but notice Gumdrop's ShadowThourne on his chest. His eye widened and was quickly intrigued.

"Hey aren't you a little young for tattoos?" He said letting go of his hand.

"It is not just a tattoo." Jericho said. "It is called the ShadowThourne."

"Hmm. ShadowThourne. That's a cool name a guess." Lancer said. The iconography and design of the marks he studied for a moment. To himself, he muttered comments regarding the marks. "Why does this look so familiar?"

"Lancer. Mind escorting him to the I.I.I.A.A room?"

"I-A what?"

Jericho sighed at his son's ignorance. "The big white room of nothing."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Lancer said as he made his way to the room with Gumdrop following close by.

"Oh! Be sure to turn the difficulty settings to level 2! Nothing beyond that!" Jericho said.

"Got it dad." Lancer said continuing his motions normally, until his eye shifted to black and white with a low laugh coming from inside his head.

"_The son of Gumball, to be betrayed by the system he trusts. Oh what irony!...hehehe...Hahahaha!" _Pride said inside Lancer.

"What's with these voices in my head?"

_**Charcoal now knows for sure that his memories are indeed true, but is still oblivious to what these powers he has now unlocked to him really means. Gumdrop learns that he still has much left to learn of his ShadowThourne and the nature of it. Gumball learns of a dangerous defect he possesses due to a chance of genetics which he fears to learn and his enemies are beginning to understand. And the persistent Pride working as an undercover agent of the Simi-8's inside the body of Lancer, plans to harm Gumdrop in any way possible during his training. How will these people find the solutions to their problems?**_

_**And will Mojo and the gang get the break they deserve? XD**_

_**Find out next time on Family Ties! Again, thanks for reading.**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Chapter 67! Time to go back! Waaaayy back! ^^**_

Almost 60 years ago; Nicole never thought of it as anywhere near that long ago, but it was. The crowd of young middle school student's gathered around for a chance to amuse themselves by the humiliation of one of their peers. Not the first time and most likely will not be the last, their fingers pointing while laughing at the poor boy.

The pudgy, pink hare was hung by his underwear over an open locker. For exactly what reason he was put in this situation was lost to time and memory. Former students and future parents and teachers of the same school of Elmore jr. High, ridiculed the young Richard Watterson.

"Hahahahaha! How's that wedgie loser?" A younger Patrick Fitzgerald said.

"Aw. Not again." The young Richard whined. "I knew I should have brought an extra pair of underwear."

The crowd of mocking children was silenced by loud footsteps rumbling the hallway. The children parted away to allow the massive reptile like giant to pass through. Not a reptile specifically, but a beast of the ancient past; a dinosaur, so tall and massive he was only visible to his feet. Thick dark green scales and black razor claws, he stood over the pink rabbit, shaking in fear of his presence.

"H-h-hey Rex. How are you doing?"

"Hungry. _Really _hungry." Rex growled.

"You don't want to eat me! I'm stringy!"

"I'm not picky."

Abou to become the dinosaurs meal, everything suddenly became quiet. While Richard kept his eyes shut in fear, he could hear whispering. Hushed tones of uneasiness and fear, some coming from the tyrannical beast himself.

"Oh no. _She's_ here!" Rex said quietly.

"Run!"

Richard heard sound of people running away from him, along with his bully making haste in leaving the area. They all ran away from something or someone, leaving him alone. "Can I open my eyes now?" Richard asked in the now empty halls.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, he opened his eyes seeing that all of his tormentors have left. The only ones left in the hallway was him, and a student who was not in the group before; A girl.

A feline with light blue fur, dressed in a white dress, a pink sash around her waist and a pink bow in her hair. Richard has spent two years in his middle school, but has never noticed this girl until now. She was also not the person he imagined all of the children were so fearful of, even the infamous Rex was terrified of her. Whatever reason he had to fear her he did not see.

"_Who's that? I never seen her before." _ Richard thought as she opened up the locker he was next to, paying him little attention.

Going through her locker, picking up books and such for her class, Richard kept looking at her. Her eyes were hidden, but the the rest of her face showed her frowning face. Richard's mind wondered, how could a girl who looks so innocent and harmless have caused all those people to go away? And why did she look so sad?

"_Is she being picked on too? What's her name?"_

Closing her locker with binders and books in hand, she began to walk away towards her next class. Richard felt a sudden need to ask her for her name. She did nothing except go to her locker but it was enough to save him with what little dignity he had left. He had to know who she was.

"Wait! Excuse me!" Richard called out.

The girl stopped, then turned around to Richard. Richard could now see her whole face. Her black, wide and shining eyes glimmering in the inside light.

Richard's heart was sped by the beauty he saw. "_She's so cute_." He blushed through his pink fur.

"Um...um. I. I uh...uh...t-thank yooouuu!" He said as his voice suddenly cracked to a high tone. Covering his mouth, he looked at the girl he tried to thank. "T-thank you for-!" His voice cracked once again. "Thank you for hel-" Happening again, his face lit up in an embarrassed expression.

But then to sooth his jumping heart, he heard something he didn't know he needed to hear from this mysterious girl; laughter. She began laughing loudly. Her high, cheerful laugh shattered her sad face and filled Richard with the same joy.

"_She's laughing!" _Richard thought happily.

The laughter seemed to weigh Richard down just enough for the elastic band of his underwear to snap, making him fall flat on his face.

The girl could not stop her laughing even after this, neither could Richard.

"Hehehe! You're laughing!" Richard said.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry! You were just so funny!" She said slowing down her laughs.

"Yeah. Thanks for making those people go away."

"It's okay. I didn't have to do much really. Just be here..." She said as her feelings suddenly shifted back to sadness.

"Uh. Sorry I...your. You're really pretty!" Richard shouted the closest thing to a compliment he could think of to make her feel better.

She looked back up to him, blushing with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"So...my-my name is Richard Watterson." He said introducing himself. "What's your name?"

The girl looked to Richard, extended her paw with her smile still on her face. Something about her smile captivated Richard, him believing it was the most beautiful thing he has seen from a girl. Richard reached his hand to her's, shaking hands.

"Nicole. Nicole Gallant."

"_That was the day I met Richard. He made me laugh, and called me pretty. I really needed that."_

This was Richard and Nicole's first time meeting each other. However due to their separate classes, they could not see each other much for the next week. But then, one day in the lunchroom, Richard was able to see her again. She sat alone, with nobody around her for at least three rows of tables. Since they met, nobody attempted to bully him, yet nobody made any contact with her either.

Richard took his tray and made it to Nicole's table. "Hey Nicole! Remember me?"

"Oh! Rick!"

"Hehe. Richard actually."

"Right. " She said with a smile, happy to see him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure!"

Richard sat right next to her, but scooted away a bit due to the shyness of being too close to her.

"So how have you been Nicole?"

"I've been okay. How about you?"

"Me too!" He said getting ready to eat his lunch. He saw however that Nicole did not have anything on her table. "Hey. Where's your food?"

"Oh I don't eat school food."

"Why not?"

"My parents say it's not good for you."

"My mom says that too. But it isn't that bad. Here you want some?" He said offering his meal to her.

"No I'm fine." She said denying the offering, but her stomach responded with a loud growl.

"Your belly says otherwise."

"But really. I'm fi-" She was cut off when Richard shoved a spoonful of corn to her mouth.

"My mom says 'Nobody's too high for a good meal.' " He said smugly with his eyes closed while force feeding her more.

Nicole's puffed cheeks full of food wanted to speak against his actions, but after tasting the food for herself, she sighed in content from how good it actually was.

"See?"

"Mmhm." She chewed and swallowed.

"Want some more?"

"Hm. Can I?"

"Sure! You can have it." He said as he slid the tray to her.

"Really? What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah. I'm fine. I have enough fat to keep me alive for weeks!"

"Aw your not fat." She said while eating. "Well not that much."

"So Nicole. Are you new in the school?"

"Nope. This is my second year."

"But i've never seen you before."

"I'm kind of quiet I guess. And I try not to stand out."

"Oh okay. But by the way, why are you sitting by yourself? Are your friends not here today?"

"I don't...really talk to many people."

"Aw. Why?"

"The other kids think I get mad a lot."

"But everyone gets mad! Like my mom, she gets really mad when I eat too many sweets."

"Hehehe! But no, I do get mad. Really mad."

"Do the other kids pick on you?"

"They don't even talk to me. They're too scared. "

"So. You don't have any friends?"

"My parents want me to focus on school, and that friends are just distractions."

"Your parents sound...um..well.."

"Strict? Mean? Suffocating? Heartless?" Nicole listed negative qualities about her parents to Richard's surprise.

"I was going to say that they care about your education." Richard said nervously.

"Sure...what about your parents? They sound nice."

"I love my mom! She's really nice, although she can treat me like a baby a little too much."

"Oh." Richard holding his mother in such high esteem made Nicole wish she could say the same for her's. "_Lucky..."_

"I bet you have the best parents in the world..." Nicole said.

"No. I don't have a dad."

This broke her assumed image of Richard's parents."Huh?"

"I don't really know my dad. For as long as I can remember, its just been me and my mom. My mom doesn't talk about him much...he might be dead. I don't know."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay! I'm not upset or anything." He said cheerfully. "Do you have any brothers brothers or sisters?"

Nicole let out a sigh when he asked her the question. "No, but I have a lot of cousins."

"How are they?"

"Really really annoying. They always bug me, argue with me, and I'm always the one who gets in trouble." She said with a growing anger. "It's so UNFAIR!"

Her closed fist punched the lunch table, with unusual strength to break it in half and threw her tray to the wall. Dead quiet noise filled the cafeteria as everyone looked at her. Nicole panted from fustration.

As her lunch slid from the wall and the wooden table laid broken on the floor, she came to calm herself down.

"_I was fed up with my family. I hated the way they treated me, but I hated how I acted in front of people. And in front of Richard, I thought I messed everything up between us."_

"Nicole?..."

Nicole was nearing tears out of fear of being detested and avoided by her first friend.

"That was...AWESOME!" Richard said in amazement of her strength.

"Huh?" Nicole said confused.

Richard attempted to copy her by karate chopping the desk, hurting his hand. "Ow!"

"You're...not..scared?"

"No! That was awesome! You're super strong!"

"...sorry about that."

"It's okay." He said with his buck toothed smile.

"You see? I always get mad like this and that's why nobody here likes me, or wants to be my friend."

"That isn't true." Richard said. "Aren't we friends?"

Nicole gasped in surprise. She thought Richard would leave her from fear like others she tried to befriend. But something about him was different. "_He was so silly. That childish attitude of his just made me feel better. The sweetest boy I've ever known."_

"You want to be my friend? Me?"

"Yeah! I like you...I mean!" Richard tried correcting himself, sweating from nervousness. "Uh. I would really like it if we were friends."

"...I like you too." Nicole said smiling at Richard, causing him to blush more than usual. "I'd like to you to be my friend."

Nicole could not help but notice that the rest of the students were still looking at them.

"Stop looking!" Nicole angrily ordered them to turn away, which they did. Richard and Nicole chuckled at each other.

"_Richard became my very first friend that day."_

From then on, the two kept their friendship strong. From being simple school friends, towards seeing each other out of school, to meeting each others parents. Richard's mother was not very approving of Nicole due to the over protective nature for her son. Nicole however tried as much as she could so that Richard wouldn't meet her's.

Their strong friendship benefited each other. Nicole didn't have to experience isolation from her peers any longer and Richard was able to keep bullies away from him, for the most part. The mutual friendship continued till the next year, when they finally had a class together.

"_But then...she messed everything up."_

"Alright class!" Ms. Simian said to her class. "I will now pass back your tests from yesterday, which most of you FAILED MISERABLY!"

"Hey! Nicole!" Richard whispered to Nicole who conveniently sat beside him.

"Hm?"

"How do you think you did on the test?"

"Hmm. I think I did okay."

"I bet you got another A. You always do."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Another C. Or D."

"Didn't you study?"

"I tried. But I got too bored and fell asleep. "

"But it was an open note test."

"I ate them. Thought it would stay in my head."

"Oh Richard." She said patting his shoulder from pity.

Ms. Simian put the graded tests on the students desk, not all scores to the children's liking.

"Aw another D?" Patrick Fitzgerald said. "I'll never make the football team."

"This C is represents how I should be. Neutral; not too light , nor too dark. What wisdom." A younger Mr. Small said accepting his grade.

"I got a Z." Rex said looking at his unusual grade.

Mrs. Simian went over to Richard and Nicole's desks and placed down their tests faced down.

"Oh. Here it is." Richard said.

"How about we turn them over at the same time okay?" Nicole suggested.

"Okay."

"3. 2. 1. Turn!"

Richard turned over his test, keeping one eye open in suspense. He made a gasp in delight to his grade.

"B? I got a B!" He said in joy, holding his paper up. "It worked! YES! What about you Nicole?"

Nicole stared at her test paper, expressionless.

"Nicole?"

"Aww! What's the matter LOSER?" Ms. Simian taunted Nicole about her grade. "Didn't do as good as you thought you did?"

"Nicole? What did you get?"

Nicole gripped the paper tightly in her hands, letting it crumple. "Nico-" Richard tried to talk to her, but had her run from her desk out of the classroom in tears.

"Nicole!" Richard cried out. Her paper fell to his feet, reading an "F for failure" written in red pen.

"_She failed me. It was only one test, but not to my parents. How disappointed they were with me made me feel terrible. But what they made me do next, pushed me to my edge."_

The very next day, Richard waited by his locker to see Nicole. His attempts to call her on the phone were futile, and he had no choice but to wait until the next day. The warning bell rang. He knew he would be late, but his priority was to check on his friend.

"_Oh Nicole. I hope your okay." _Richard thought looking at his watch.

A few minutes later, the late bell rang. "Oh Nicole." He sighed with his eyes closed. A locker door opened, alerting him to look. Nicole arrived late, going through her locker.

"Nicole! You're here!" Richard said happily. He went on to talk to her about how he tried to call her, and maybe tell her one of the jokes she loved so much. However Nicole did not respond to anything Richard said and gathered her books, closed her locker and went to walk away.

"Hey. Nicole?" Richard said following her through the hallway. He kept calling her name, but she kept walking as if he didn't exist at all.

"Nicole? Nicole!" He finally put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Nicole violently shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turned to him, looking visibly upset.

"Richard..."

"Nicole. Are you okay?"

"My parents. They...they didn't like the grade I got at all."

"But you tried your best right?"

"They didn't care...I know I did better than that. But they were mad anyway...they grounded me. They kept me from the phone..."

"Oh. Well maybe when your ungrounded, we could hang out a little to cheer you up?"

"Richard...they...they blame you..." Nicole said looking at him with gleaming eyes. "They said it was because of me hanging out with you, that I became lazy on my studies...they said...I cant..." Tears fell from her eyes and she began crying. "I can't be your friend anymore Richard...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

She ran from him, sobbing away leaving Richard standing by himself, shocked.

Nicole ran far from Richard, to another row of lockers at the other side of the school. The slid down on the ground to sob in solitude. Angry at her parents and Ms. Simian for causing this to happen, she slammed her books down. She threw the books on the ground and on on the lockers repeatedly while crying loudly.

"_Richard was first friend and my best friend. We were so close to each other, and my parents just made it end. I thought things couldn't get any worse from there."_

"Aw. Someone got in trouble?" The despised baboon herself said coming from the corner of the hallway.

Nicole buried her head in her lap to keep as much away from her evil teacher as she could. Simian did not stop her assault of verbal attacks to the poor girl.

"Please. You think a loser like you deserved a good grade? You got what you needed."

"_She hated me. My family hated me. Everyone feard me. Richard was gone. I remember just feeling so hurt and alone, and angry. I kept having my family's taunting and how much they called me useless and worthless going through my head. They did nothing to help me with anything, and Simian only made my life worst." _Nicole kept her head in her lap, crying harder and trembling nearing her breaking point. "_I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to leave and never come back._

_But there was nowhere to run! I was cornered with no escape. I wasn't safe. I felt weak and powerless against all the hell I was going through. The world hated me!...but then."_

Nicole stopped shaking and crying. Her head still in her lap, she stayed in her position but not a noise coming from her.

"_I finally reached it."_

"Hm? Finally stop cryba-"

Ms. Simian's body went through the lockers, into a classroom next door. The dazed and confused baboon lost her senses for moment.

"Uhh...what the-!" Ms. Simian began to sweat in a sense of great fear to what she saw.

Nicole stood over the gaping whole of broken wall and twisted metal. Her fists clenched, claws extended and digging into her hands causing them to drip blood. Her stance invoked a great presence, and terror. Her anger, hatred and sorrow reflected in her yellow scelra eyes and black pupil slits.

"_I broke. I was blind from anger, and went to tear down the entire school." _In a rage, she tore down walls, forced open lockers to throw the doors out the shattered windows. Screaming from anger and sadness, she continued to decimate everything she could get her paws on. The school viewed this as a full scale emergency, evacuating the students and teachers that were too cowardly to handle her themselves.

Out of everything she wanted to destroy, she saved Ms. Simian for last.

"H-hey! Did I write an F? Oh silly me! Of course I meant F for fantastic! A perfect score!" She tried to pathetically plead for her life at the hands of Nicole.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nicole sped towards Ms. Simian in murderous rage, ready to tear her apart with her own claws. Her vision blurred as her claws tore through a mass of flesh, she was being squeezed by something making her go further into a frenzy. But it wasn't Simian she was hurting. Richard coming to her at the last minute, held her tight. Even as her razor nails were cutting his body, he dared not to let go.

"R...Richard?" Nicole said able to return to her senses and returned to normal. She feel the blood staining her through his shirt, as tears came from his eyes due to the pain. "Richard...no. no...not you."

"It's okay...ow. It's okay." He grunted in pain.

Her harming the only person she cared for, now on a physical level, filled Nicole with dread once again and a hatred to herself. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry! I just mess everything up! My parents say so, my teachers, I'm nothing to no one! Everyone hates me! I'm too crazy for anyone to handle..Nobody loves me."

"No. You wouldn't mean to hurt me. You're not crazy. You're my friend. Right?"

Nicole's eyes widened, overwhelmed by what Richard was doing for her now. This instant, Nicole's feelings for her friend evolved greatly, into something far stronger.

"I love you Nicole. We're best friends."

She allowed herself to enjoy his embrace and let her eyes cry out on his shoulder.

"_That was when I found out what real love was...I felt it for your father."_

"And from then on, the love only grew. The best kind of feelings, to share with my best friend."

Gumball has just heard a great tale of his mother and father's love. He never thought that their feelings for one another went so far back, and that his father of all people would be willing to put himself in harms way for her. "Wow...dad did that?"

"Yes."

"But then what happened? "

"Well. The authorities were called and they charged me with destruction of School property. But luckily since I didn't hurt any teachers or other students, that was the only thing I got in trouble for. And Richard wasn't hurt too bad but his mom almost killed me for what happened. And my parents...were for once. Proud of me."

"What?"

"When I came home that day, they started treating me different. They were nice to me, gave me my favorite foods, presents and congratulated me. For reaching my limit, they saw that as me maturing. They wanted me to feel so bad that, _that _would happen one day."

"No offense to your parents but, that's sick."

"It was. What kind of parents would want to put their child through some 'rite of passage' to make you tear up a school?...but anyway. Besides that, everything went really well for me. Richard still called to check up on me everyday, even though he was the one bedridden. We talked on the phone for hours, sometimes entire nights. None of the kids wanted to be around me that much still, but Richard was always there anyway. Ms. Simian knew not to fail me ever again! And me and Richard just grew closer, and closer. Until he invited me to the movies one day, we saw the film and we had-"

"Our first kiss." Richard said coming into the living room.

"Dad!"

"Richard? How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to remember how cool your karate chop was!" Richard imitated what he did as a child, hurting his hand on the wall in predictability. "But yep! That's the story of how we met. I still have scars!" He lifted up his shirt to point out scars which may have passed as stretch marks in the past.

"Why didn't you guys tell me any of this before?"

"We didn't have any reason to until now."

"So Gumball. The point of this story is to tell you, that no matter what you think is wrong with you, it can be managed. Especially when you have the person you love in your mind." Nicole placed a hand on her son, and smiled.

Gumball affirmed in his mind, through the example of strength that his parents have shown, that he was not going to let his condition harm his spirit or anyone.

"It'll be okay Gumball. Take it from me."

_**How was that little back story? Nice little way Nicole and Richard met?**_

_**Let me know what you thought in the comments/reviews. **_

_**See you next chapter ^^ Be sure to review, fav, and follow! **_


	68. Chapter 68

_**...I'm back. **_

_**Now if any of you are still put there, I'll explain what happened. Exactly a month ago, my story was deleted because of the copyright infringement of songs and "non story content". The songs I guess I can understand, but what is "non story content"? You all know most content was all story. I tried asking the person who reported me, but it seemed like even he didn't know -_-...not going to go into another rant or anything. **_

_**Anyway, I had to spend the past month reposting every single chapter and editing where needed. All my reviews as you can see are gone, follows and fav as well and views. I'm literally back to square one. I still love doing this story but for it to continue as it should, I NEED your support. So please drop a review or two every chapter if you can, follow and fav, and share with your friends. **_

_**Let's get back to the top together. Thanks ^^**_

"Ready to start?" Jericho said from an observation booth in another room, talking into a microphone.

"Yeah I think!" Gumdrop said within the training room.

"Remember the rules from last time."

"Do everything except 'Shadow'. I got it."

"Okay Lancer! Commence training level 1!" Jericho said to his son sitting beside him.

"Got it dad!" Lancer pressed a few buttons on the control console, to commence the training.

A portion of the white space began to crackle in static in front of Gumdrop. Gray fragments coming from virtually nothing floated in a large mass of formless scraps. They soon changed their color and texture to give a silver and metallic shine, coming closer together to soon shape a type of entity. Forming large arms, hands, legs and a body; the massive form instantly solidified and landed on the ground.

A gray robot, equal to size in Bobert and Lancer's battle mode with a similar design to the two but only cosmetically as it's only core function was to fight.

"What is this?" Gumdrop asked

"It's a G.O.L.E.M . From fighting Bobert, I thought that having an intelligent robot may have been a tad much for you as of now. I decided to create a near duplicate of Bobert, only based on offensive ability and nothing else."

"You built this in a one day?!"

"Like legos. Don't tell me you're scared already."

"Not at all!" Gumdrop said readying himself. "Alright. Should we start now?"

The fist of the Golem slammed into the ground which Gumdrop was fortunate enough to dodge. "Uh I'll take that as a yes!" Activating his ShadowThourne, he set to charge the Golem.

"Okay Lancer. I'm going to go for a bit. Be sure to look over Gumdrop's progress." Jericho said.

"Got it."

He left the room to Lancer. As he was told, he kept watch of Gumdrop fighting the Golem. Gumdrop kept evading it's punches, relatively easy for him.

"Looks like he's doing okay." Lancer said to himself. "_But why does something just not feel right? Feels like I'm sick or something." _The only thing he could compare the feeling to was being low on power, yet he was fully charged. "Ugh. Last night was harder on me than I thought. Maybe I need to lie back down."

He sat in a chair by the controls, and closed his eyes just to rest for a moment but quickly powered down into a rest mode. He then turned right back on, with a black and white, pixelated face projecting on his eye. The virus has now taken his body over once again. Using his body, he went back to watch Gumdrop.

"_Using this body I should be able to send any data on Gumdrop to milady. What does he have in this head of his?" _He retreated further into Lancer's systems to search for any kind of transferable data. "_Curses! It's all heavily encrypted. There's no way I can send her anything as of now. I'll have to wait for a chance to deliver it directly."_

"But. To more pressing manners. If Gumdrop can handle level one so easily, why not give him justice with more of a challenge?"

He exited Lancer's body into the control console. The system sparked and overloaded with the influence of the computer virus.

The Golem below changed it's pattern of attack. It punched faster and with more intention to hit Gumdrop.

"Hey! Could you tell it to slow down a little?!" Gumdrop yelled out to Lancer.

When he tried to teleport from him, the Golem did not follow, but ominously stood in place. The metallic giant, rumbled, twitched as it's internal components crashed and grinded together creating a low roar like noise.

"Uh..huh?" Lancer said rebooting. "I passed out?" He noticed the console going out of control. "Woah! Woah! This doesn't look good!"

The difficulty meter on the console read level one, but went to two, then three and sped up to double digits and beyond before the screen's glass shattered.

"Dad! Dad!" Lancer ran out of the room to get Jericho.

The Golem's eyes shifted to an aggressive red, it's silver metal shifted to black and white and brought out rows of rockets from his arms, pointed at Gumdrop, ready to fire.

"I-I guess this isn't _too _bad." Gumdrop said optimistically of this situation.

Other area's of black and white space came to surround Gumdrop, as they all shifted into duplicates of the Golem. Ten Golem's armed and ready to attack readied their weapons.

"Bad. This is very bad."

Charcoal turned the front doorknob to his house. Mr. Small helped his mind come to some ease, but some thoughts still weighed him down. He had a strong pain of worry in his heart for his family and himself. They came to the conclusion that Charcoal would eventually have to come clean to everyone, but when would be the best time for that he wondered. He couldn't wait too long for it needed to be addressed urgently, but he didn't want to pick the wrong moment.

In this period of transition for him and the others, it would not be wise to reveal it too soon for it may cause nothing but more stress for his family. But at the same time he didn't want to hurt himself anymore than he has been for the the years of holding it back.

"Hey dad I'm back!" Charcoal said opening the door.

"What did you learn, if anything, about just going somewhere on your own?" Rachel said from the kitchen in frustration.

"I'm not a kid Rachel!" Darwin retorted.

"You act like one everyday!"

Charcoal's parents were in a heated argument. By automatic reaction, he stayed near the door hiding from their sight. He peaked periodically to see what they were doing besides yelling. Charcoal hasn't seen them argue back and forth like this in quite some time.

"Just when were you going to tell me about this huh?! Or where you just going to sneak off again?"

"No! I was going to tell you about it eventually! I swear!"

"Whatever. Don't give me that crap. What were you planning to go there for anyway?"

"P-probably just to have some fun! Which it seems I can't do anymore!"

"Don't put this on me Darwin! I never said you couldn't have fun, the fact you lie about it is the problem!"

"So we're back to this again? Didn't you chew me out enough yesterday?! I thought everything was cool again!"

"You expect me to just forget about everything?!"

Darwin was trying to defend himself from his scorn wife. She was exhibiting her true anger towards him for his childish actions, which Darwin was aware of.

"Ah!" She spit in raged spite. "You are so damn naive! You just think everything's going okay as long as it goes your way! Well guess what? It doesn't!"

"I said I was sorry a thousand times!"

" 'Sorry' doesn't mean anything if you just keep doing the same thing over and over again!" It was at this point that Rachel felt like she has had enough of wasting her energy on her husband. "That's it. I'm done."

Rachel turned and left upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"_Something tells me now wouldn't be the best time to tell them." _Charcoal thought.

Darwin let out a regret filled sigh and seated himself down, with the letter still on the table.

"Having troubles dad?" Charcoal said revealing himself.

"Oh Char. I didn't hear you come in."

"What was that all about? Haven't seen her that mad before." He sat beside Darwin.

"Because of this." Darwin said sliding the letter over to him.

"What's this?"

"A party invitation."

"Whose it from?"

"Misami."

"THE Misami? The owner of the cloud company?"

"One and only."

"Woah! Are you going?"

"Not if mom has anything to say about it." Darwin said holding his head on top the table with his fin.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah. She's just really pissed at me."

Charcoal found a way out of a possible talk with his father which would result in him prying out his troubles too early. "I'll go talk to her for you!"

"No, I'm sure she doesn't want to be-" Charcoal already rushed to the stairs to the upper level. "..bothered."

Charcoal creeped to his parents room where Rachel was cooling off. His fist trembled as it hovered over the door to knock, in fear of what his mother would do when she was disturbed.

"Maybe she's a little more calm now…" He said to himself. He fought against his instinct and knocked the door once.

"Leave Darwin!" She yelled from inside.

"It's me mom!"

"..Charcoal! Oh its you." Rachel said opening the door, looking apologetic for yelling.

"Is now a good time or-?"

"Oh no its okay. Come on in." Rachel said welcoming him inside. She sat down on her bed with a smile on her face to hide her frustration. "So what's up?"

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just yelling at dad 10 seconds ago."

"Oh my god." Rachel's frustration rose again. "He didn't send you in here did he?!"

"No mom! I just wanted to check on you. You were really mad."

"Your father...just irritates me sometimes." Lying back on her bed. "Nothing he does ever has any consequence to him. He acts like some kid."

"This is about him sneaking off?"

"No. Not just that, I've had it with it all. Your father acts like he has no responsibilities. He's been without a job for almost a year, he leaves me to do all the chores, he doesn't even try to look for work and he thinks he has the privilege to go out whenever he wants? And worst of all, he went off without my knowledge, got himself hurt, and almost forgot all about you!"

"Mom it's okay. He said sorry."

"He always says that!..Ooohh." Rachel groaned rubbing her forehead.

"It's okay mom. I get it." Charcoal sympathized with Rachel. "Sorry. Oh! And sorry for saying...sorry."

All of a sudden however, Rachel grabbed her son for a tight hug. "Mom?.."

Feeling this warm embrace of her hug was confusing to Charcoal. He didn't think she was feeling so pent up that she needed contact like this.

But then, something flashed in his mind, an image. He did not know what it was or where it came from, yet it felt familiar still. It was so quick that he could not make out its entirety, but he could see the main image; a woman who looked strikingly like his mother, crying and holding a boy in her arms.

"_M..mom? Is this another memory?..."_

"I worry for you two so much..." Rachel said in reality. "I can't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Rachel let him go, to place her hand on his head and smile. "You're my only son. You're growing up so fast, and life seems to get more and more dangerous. First with your school, then your dad getting hurt twice,...it just gets too much for me. And I worry that you might get hurt too."

"Oh mom..." Charcoal could not help but feel guilty that he could have very well perished last night, giving his mother the worst worry and grief anyone could ever experience. She still had pains from the accident, some physical, some emotional, both permanent. She spent her days in constant worry for her husband and her son, especially her son. The only son she had, and the only child she could ever have.

"It's okay Char. As long as you're okay, I'm okay...okay?" Rachel assured him.

"...okay."

Rachel kissed his forehead and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for checking on me. Now go and get your clothes ready for tomorrow."

Nodding, Charcoal went to leave her room. Before he could go however, Rachel called his name once more.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Rachel said, subtly begging him to remain safe from the danger he may have to face.

"Yeah." He clenched at his chest with his heart was pounding as he concealed the truth of his harm. "I promise..."

His breath exhausted, fur and flesh scorn from missed missile blasts, Gumdrop struggle to regain his composure against the horde of raged androids surrounding him still.

"_Battle patterns recorded. He is strong, but not too experienced or skilled. I can tell however he's holding something back. For his sake he better stop playing this handicap!" _The Virus said inside the collective consciousness of the Golems.

"How did this happen?!" Jericho asked.

"I don't know! I was watching him, then I shorted out and when I woke up, the controls just went crazy!" Lancer said.

"Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Jericho fiddled around with the controls, putting him into deeper confusion and uncertainty as of what to do. "What caused this? The entire system is infected by some kind of virus! All this malware is making it go haywire! Even if I was able to disable the entire mainframe, the training droids still won't revert to their safety settings!"

"I'll go help him out then!"

"No! It's too soon! At this point you nor your brother would last very long if you put more strain on yourselves."

"So what do we do?!" Lancer asked

"..." With little to no options left, and Gumdrop's life at stake, he had to get him to use his last resort. He went to the microphone and spoke to Gumdrop. "Gumdrop! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Gumdrop responded.

"Go Shadow!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but you don't have any choice! The safest thing you can do is to transform and hold them off until I can disable them. The second you feel any fatigue, deactivate it. Then I'll have to deal with them myself."

"But..." Gumdrop had reluctance to resorting to this, without knowing if it would even be enough, or if it would resort to another coma or worse."...alright. I'll do it."

The Golem's stayed above him, but were still and silent. As if they themselves anticipated Gumdrop's next move.

"_So the real battle begins...I'll wait and see what this 'transformation' is."_

Gumdrop calmed his fear filled heart, cleared his mind as best as he could to concentrate and focus. "_Okay. First, full ShadowThourne." _The marks on his skin grew to the maximum length and form; the same markings as before along with the few new ones such as the blade like mark on his left arm, and outstretched strip of black ink coming from his chest to the left of his neck. "_Next, target to think about."_

Gumdrop concentrated on the issue he had to deal with now, the robots. He however could not get a good focus on them, for some reason. "_I can't think of them...come on! I need something to-!" _His mind went directly to the events of last night. The thought of danger, fear and anger began to fill him, but only for so long. His mind then turned to other areas of worry which had not occurred to him before, and had bothered him greatly at this moment. The marks on his fur turned to red and stung on his skin. "_Wait. What's going on? I feel so..so angry. I can't even keep my head straight anymore!" _

His mouth growled involuntarily, as great rage filled his heart. "_I'm getting too angry! I have to calm down, but I can't. It's just too much!" _Aura seeped from his body, bright crimson energy bubbled from inside of him as he continued growling. "_No! This isn't supposed to happen! This is just like...the first time...graahh!" _His body was on metaphorical fire, he could not contain the rage and the burning of his body and eyes, as they were changing.

In a burst of energy and a blood curdling roar, his anger exploded from his body, pushing all of the Golems away.

"He did it!" Lancer cheered.

"He did!" Jericho agreed. "Now take of them quickly Gumdrop!"

The cloak of energy violently flickered around him, with construct claw arms swinging from his body in a strange craze.

"Hm?...Gumdrop?" Jericho said seeing that Gumdrop was not as he expected. His aura was not black as it should be, but a very violent red. "Oh no!"

In a flash, Gumdrop dashed past a Golem with it's head ripped from the body. His ruffled fur, exposed fangs and red "Limit" eyes.

_**Gumdrop lost control again?! Will the virus get more than he bargained for? How will Charcoal tell his parents in their tension filled mood, if he ever will? **_

_**Remember to REVIEW, follow and fav! Peace be with you all, and have a blessed day :)**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**Happy Thanksgiving people's! Now I've spent a long time on this chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was stellar! Enjoy :)**_

The head of the Golem was crushed between the large hands of Gumdrop's Shadow limbs. The remaining shell of the robot exploded into a pile of smoldering metal.

"_What? He's changed." _The shocked Virus said.

Surfacing from the thick smoke of burning metal, Gumdrop revealed his monstrous transformation; just like his first time entering his 'Shadow'. Crimson energy flowed from within him, his ShadowThourne burned a brighter glow on his fur which was spiked, ruffled and irritated. Sprouting from his back, translucent arms, clawed at the tip of their fingers ready to tear into metal or flesh stood raised above his head. His serrated teeth poking from his mouth, exhaling hate filled breath.

And the last change, his eyes. His eyes to Virus' horror were the near splitting image of Gumball's. His pupils flattened into an unnatural slit and the iris and sclera pushing the pupil into its shape went to a fully blood red color.

"_No!" _He tried to deny what he saw before him. "_Those eyes! Those same eyes!" _To see those accursed eyes again, reminded him of death and his near end by the hand of Gumball, and now it would be repeated by his son. A great disgrace he thought, to be bested by a child, and even worse the child of his greatest enemy. Virus managed to push past his fear with envy and anger.

"_I won't be defeated again! I'll...I'll turn you to dust!" _In a display of his desperation, he turned all of the Golem's to release their artillery onto Gumdrop. Every bomb, missile, rocket, gun and other weapons fired at him. Force and firepower of such magnitude shook the area, including the entire home.

"_Did I destroy him?.."_

Suddenly, something came through one of the Golem's chest. Red nails poked out, and Gumdrop tore himself out from inside.

"_What?! How did he-?!" _

With a great pounce, Gumdrop leaped onto another Golem, tearing into its body.

"Oh no..." Jericho said.

"What's wrong with him?" Lancer asked.

"He wasn't able to get a grip of his rage for some reason, and now he's going bezerk."

Majority of the Golems now depleted of firepower, switched to bladed weaponry as sword like extensions came from their arms. One managed to land a direct hit to Gumdrop; only for the sword to pass directly through him, as he became intangible. His Shadow limb extended to the Golem to ram right though it's chest, up through its head rendering it destroyed. Gumdrop grinned at his destruction.

"Will he snap out of it after he's finished?" Lancer asked.

"I doubt it. The training room, it wasn't built to handle this much damage and Gumdrop's starting to break free from its effects! If that happens and Gumdrop breaks free..."

"Jericho!"

They turned to the back door to where the voice originated. To his surprise, Amy was there rushing to him.

"A-Amy?" Jericho said in shock and a slight sense of delight to see his sister. But now was not an ideal time. "What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Amy asked. Another slight tremor had her dash to the observatory window against her brother's warning. She saw in the smoke and pieces of metal lying around, the contrasting glowing red. A beast, too familiar for her to accept initially but knew regardless. "Gummy?...he's-"

"Amy." Jericho pulled her from the window.

"I have to go help him!"

"No Amy! I know you want to, but there's no telling what he'll do at this point! He may not even recognize you and you might get hurt."

"But-!"

"No! Just give me some time and I'll figure something out!" Jericho ordered from his sister. "Please..."

Jericho looked to her eyes, instilling into her his concern for her. When he felt she understood him, he let her go of her and turned to Lancer to figure out a plan. "Okay. So I think I have a plan to subdue Gumdrop safely and-"

"Dad?" Lancer said.

"Yes?"

"She's gone."

The gullible brother didn't think twice of leaving his sister by herself for that second. "Amy!"

Amy phased directly into the I.I.I.A.A room against her brother's wishes, to see Gumdrop flailing his extended arms around madly. Screaming and shouting, he pounded the ground with Golems in a blind rage and great pain.

"Gumdrop!" Amy cried out to him as she kept rushing to him. He seemed not to notice her yell as he continued decimating his foes."Gumdrop!" She yelled louder as she was getting closer. It was at this attempt that he noticed her, but with great hostility. He snarled at her like a beast guarding its territory, making her stop still. In truth, she felt uneasy and afraid of him but she knew she couldn't trust her instincts too much for she knew Gumdrop truly.

"Gummy? It's me. Amy." She said. Gumdrop kept snarling at her, still unfamiliar with her. "You were like this before, but we got through it remember? And we can do it again."

Gumdrop growled and smashed the ground next to her as a warning for her to leave. Shaken but not deterred, she continued going to him. "You remember me don't you? Remember when we first met?"

Gumdrop nearly crushed her again, but she continued on. "Remember all the good times we spent together when I stayed in your body? Remember all the shows we watched and games we played together? Remember...when we went out last night? The food we ate, the things we saw, the fun we had with our friends?"

He swiped his claw to Amy, but it stopped inches from her unfazed face. She touched the claw, continued onward while letting her hand drag against it. Her delicate touch stopped Gumdrop's heavy breathing. Her approaching into his view eased his hateful stare.

"Amy." Jericho gasped at how calm Gumdrop became.

Amy made it close enough to lay her hand on Gumdrop's cheek. "You remember right?" His red eyes looked into Amy's, the rage slowly fading and his red energy weakening. A look of regret showing his contrition reflected from his gaze to Amy. "It's okay. You didn't" mean to."

Amy put her arms around the calmed beast to hug him. "Aren't you going to hug me back, Gummy?" Gumdrop's wide eyes looked past Amy's back, trying to force his body to comply to his heart's desire. His arms shook as they moved up to return the gesture to Amy. When they finally wrapped around her waist, his heart was washed in a sudden flow of relief. He couldn't explain what or why it was happening, but everything was becoming more clear from his hazy mind and the effects of his Shadow were reversing.

"He's returning to normal!" Jericho said with cheer.

"_He's returning to normal?" _Virus thought. A random girl was all that was needed for Gumdrop to calm his rampage? How unexpected and what an opportunity he had to finish them both. "_Now is the time to end this once and for all..."_

Virus controlled one of the remaining Golem's, having it point it's gun towards the two. Jericho, startled by this lost his calmness and forced himself into the room with them.

"Amy!" Jericho cried out in his attempt to defend them from an energy blast coming from the Golem. "_Damn! I'll have to-"_

Slash! The arm of the Golem was split in two to the shock of Virus and Jericho.

"Huh? What just-?!" Jericho looked behind him to see his sister, to see something different however, and more delightfully surprising.

A black blade, inscribed in the same white ShadowThourne markings as her wielder. The warrior giving off black energy with his arm stretched after swiping through the arm of his giant enemy.

"_He's changed again. But with a weapon this time. Like his father?..." _ Virus said to himself, seeing Gumdrop in his more controlled state holding Amy in her weapon form. "_And those marks. Could it be the source of his power?" _Although Gumdrop's white marks made it difficult to tell, he could notice that the main marking on his left arm, of a blade, seemed to stand out from the rest.

"_Is it me or, does that one in particular seem to glow brighter?"_

In his train of thought, two arms of now black aura grabbed the shoulder of the disarmed Golem. Gumdrop lifted himself towards the head and swiped through the neck, destroying it. When Virus tried to direct another to Gumdrop, with great speed he jumped to the other Golem. In a fashion all too familiar, Gumdrop spun like a buzzsaw around the robot. It split into numerous pieces before exploding as Gumdrop went to the last of the Golems.

"_That speed. That style. It's just like Gumball..." _Virus thought.

Gumdrop's movements and way of dismembering each of the Golem's in such a speedy and frenzied fashion was taking a page right out of Gumball's book.

"So this is how good you've gotten." Jericho commented. "_But how could he get like this so quickly?"_

With a heavy swing, a strip of concentrated black energy sliced through the robot, sending it crashing down. Gumdrop landed back to the ground with only one Golem left. His head turned to the last one, and opened his eyes with the same red gaze as before. His eyes paid much attention to it, as if they knew of the presence of the rogue virus.

"_What is he doing now?..."_

Gumdrop lifted Amy upward and the space around the blade grew a tad darker. This faint darkness looped around the entire blade in quick rotations, then a mass formed from the blade. It then went stiff and jagged straight upwards, like an extension of the sword. More energy poured into it however, making the energy blade shoot up and grow larger.

"_What on earth? The blade is growing!" _The Virus thought.

It grew another foot in length, then two, then five, then ten and more and more until the blade grew over 40 meters in length, trumping the size of the Golem.

This feat shocked friend and foe alike. The solid construct of energy was straight and edged at the point. Unlike the curved and abnormal shape of the actual sword, the projection was sturdy and straight like a broadsword.

The humongous blade was held tall and ready to utterly crush Virus and this fear came true, as Gumdrop grabbed the hilt with both hands, and brought it down with a mighty swing.

"_**AREH!" **_Gumdrop shouted a cry as he let the blade fall. Senseless to Virus, but it struck a sense of familiarity with Jericho.

The blade closing in on Virus, he had to think quickly to escape with his life.

"_It seems you've exceeded my expectations Watterson! But this is not over!" _Virus said exiting the body of the Golem and dashing back up the control console and jumping back into Lancer, causing him to faint again.

Gumdrop swung through the robot fully destroying it. Now that the Virus' influence was no longer present, the remains of the Golem's digitized and vanished. The training room lost its white walls and became a small room of gray and dead circuits. Gumdrop's sword however made a large cut through the roof and wall of the room due to its massive size. The energy broke away from the blade until it returned to its normal size.

"_It's over. The room seems to have successfully reset. Either that or Gumdrop's attack destroyed everything entirely."_ Jericho thought.

As the effects of Gumdrop's began to settle and fade, so did Gumdrop's power. His ShadowThourne lost its glow, regressed back to his chest and he lost his black aura. Amy transformed back into her normal ghost form to catch the exhausted and weary Gumdrop

In her arms.

Lancer in the observation room awoken from passing out due to Virus returning to his body. "Ugh...is it over?" He said looking down on his family to see Jericho and Amy okay with Gumdrop unconscious. "We won! Wohoo!"

Outside, a portion of the house broke away from the main body. Gumdrop's sword attack pierced through the roof of the house and cut through the entire home. In the kitchen, Gladis was helping herself to a snack which was literally cut short due to Gumdrop.

"What the f-?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*1 Hour later*<strong>_

"You owe me lunch." Gladis said to Jericho.

"Right after I make an insurance claim." He said noting the considerable damage to his home.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Gumdrop has been unconscious for the past hour, lying upon Amy's lap. She strokes the hair on his head as she worries for his current condition. Fear of him falling into another coma was present in her and Jericho.

As rested as he could be, he felt it was time to address the situation. "Well. That was-" Jericho said before Lancer added his input.

"Awesome!"

"Lancer!" Gladis said to him for his inappropriate outburst.

"How he was spinning around and slicing stuff up was so cool!"

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Amy asked.

"Oh right. You haven't met before. This is Bobert's little brother, Lancer." Jericho introduced him.

"Great to meet you Aunt Amy!" He said with the tip of his hat.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you too."

"How'd you guys do that?" He asked.

"Lancer. Now isn't the time." Jericho said. "Are you alright Amy?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She said, continuing to rub Gumdrop's hair.

"How did you know to come here? You came at the right moment."

"I just...well I felt something. I felt like he might need me, or that I should be here. I followed my instincts and I'm glad i did." Amy explained. "But what happened with Gumdrop?"

"Something happened in his training, and the only chance he had to survive was to transform. But he became feral and crazed."

"I thought we fixed that. Every time after the first time, he did it and he was normal."

"I think I know why this time was different." Jericho said.

"Why then? Is he not ready for it yet? Was he already angry before or-?"

"No. Nothing like that at all. Amy, The Shadow is understandably a very difficult thing to control. The original ShadowThournes probably rarely used it, and if any of them ever did they would have little control over it themselves. Gumdrop using it for only his third time and as much as an inexperienced child he is, its really no surprise that he'd be consumed by his hatred. What surprises me is how well he's managed it the way he's been doing up until now."

"So then, how did he regain himself this time? And before?"

"Isnt it obvious? Its you Amy."

Amy gasped in surprise after hearing her brother's answer. "Me?...I-?"

"The first time he transformed, the only reason he regained his composure was due to your intervention. The second time he transformed, last week when I asked him to do so outside, happened when you and him held each other's hands. Both times he did not lose his humanity. This time, without your presence, he did." Jericho said to Amy with a serious tone, explaining a secret of his abilities. "And when you arrived, he eventually calmed down, came back, and unveiled the hidden power of the ShadowThourne."

"So the reason he's normal again is...because of me?" She said in delighted surprise.

"Could this be due to an emotional attachment, the fact that his ShadowThourne originated from you, his powers being incomplete, any possibility is equally as probable but the fact is that your presence could quite possibly determine life and death for him."

Amy looked back to Gumdrop resting on her lap, amazed that her being close to him could make such a difference. She knew that since life was growing to be quite eventful for them, Gumdrop would need her more than he ever did before.

"He really needs me. Doesnt he?" She said with a smile. "_I'll have to be with him for a long time….and that's all I want."_

Gumdrop began to groan in his sleep, and move his head; signs of him waking up. Thankfully the drawbacks of his Shadow were not as extreme as last time.

"Gummy!" Amy said in joy. "You're awake!"

Gumdrop's eyes opened, Amy coming into his view. "...Did we win?..." He asked weakly.

"Mhmm!" She nodded gleefully.

"AH-HA!" Lancer suddenly shouted in a moment of discovery, shocking everyone around him. "Now I remember where I saw that Shadow thingy before!"

"What are you saying?" Jericho asked.

"I'll be right back! I've got to find it!" Lancer said running downstairs to his room with too much excitement to listen to anyone else. While his son was away, Jericho went to ask if Gumdrop was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Gumdrop said as Amy helped him raise his head from her lap. "I over did it a little I think…"

Looking to her house, as half of it was hanging off by pipes and broken foundation, Gladis spoke to Gumdrop in irritability. "You _think_?!"

"Do you remember anything, Gumdrop?" Jericho asked.

"Um. Yeah. Well not much besides the very end of it all. Was everything fixed though?"

"As fixed as it could have been. That was quite the show you put on."

"Thanks. I didn't think I could move or fight like that! And that last attack was crazy! Right Amy?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I didn't know you could grow like that."

"Me neither."

"Ow. My arms are really sore. You were way too heavy for me. I couldn't even hold you up for that long until the weight just made me swing it down."

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked in misunderstandment.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. Hehe."

"Yes about that. Do either of you have any recollection of what you said at that moment by any chance?"

"Huh? What I said? I didn't say anything. Did I?"

"Ah. So you don't remember?"

"I was to 'in the moment' to hear anything." Amy said. "So I don't know."

"Hmm..." Gumdrop tried to remember what Jericho was talking about. He could not recall much as it already was, so he could not help. "I don't remember saying anything. All I did was swing the sword, but like I said it was so heavy that I couldn't even hold it-"

"So is it safe to assume that you just unknowingly grunted?"

"Well yeah of course."

Jericho sat back in the couch, hands over his mouth, pondering in deep thought. His mind, as great and knowledgeable as it was, seemed to struggle with the thought he had. His face shifted going over the idea, being careful not to over think what was going through his head.

"Honey?" Gladis asked.

"You okay?" Amy asked as well.

"...Gumdrop dorspith Areh." He said under his breath.

A sudden sharp sting ran up Gumdrop's left arm in the instant he said those words. "Ah! What the-!" He noticed that a part of his ShadowThourne was glowing on his arm; the mark of the sword. But Gumdrop had no control over it. He did not activate it himself nor did he mean to.

"It worked..." Jericho said surprised at what happened.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" Gumdrop asked.

"I can't believe it...you-"

"I'm back!" Minutes of searching later, Lancer rushed back downstairs to his family. He clutched tightly in his hands, a box. The box seemed very old and of rusted and aged steel. Paint chipped from the metal, yellowed aged steel bolts and locks held the box shut.

"What is that?" Gladis asked.

"It's in here." Lancer put the box down and fiddled with the locks. "I've kept it in here all these years." As he undid the locks, Jericho became more intrigued with what was in the box. He could not tell what or why, but something about it made him alert.

The locks came undone and it opened up. "Here it is!" Lancer said. "Now I've got to be really careful with it. It's really old." Lancer moved in slowly to grab the contents of the box. It being now open for all to see, Jericho peered inside.

"I hope it doesn't break or anythi-" Jericho saw what was inside, and without warning he jumped and pushed Lancer aside.

"Hey dad! What the heck?"

Jericho's demeanor radically changed. He stared at the open box, still and frozen, mouth agape and eyes held wide open. He shuddered with every breath he took, whatever in front of him causing an eruption of emotions of come forth from his ancient soul.

"Dad?..."

"Jericho? Are you alright?" Gladis asked.

He did not respond, and kept looking in this box. His eyes closed slightly as his emotions brought them to shed tears. His mouth let out small laughs, full of distress and regret.

"We meet again..." In the box was a book, a very old text. Embroidered on the front cover was a large red symbol; the exact same symbol as the ShadowThourne mark on Gumdrop's chest. "My damned burden..."

_**More about the ShadowThourne was revealed, but still many questions remain. A book that could answer some questions lay in Jericho's hands, reminding him of the duty he threw aside which damned humanity.**_

**_Credits_**

**_michaelryder37- creator of Marissa, Stormy and owner of Carine_**

**_PumpkinLOL- creator of Lancer, Devlon and A.I_**

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95- Creator of Gumdrop, Amy, Alice and Sophie_**

**_zombiefear101- Creator of Earl_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod: Creator of Marmalade, Charcoal‚ Deejay, Damien, Jericho, Gladis, Illusius and Mirabelle_**

**_ZombieRay10: Creator of Carbon and Sally_**

**_jayCoolip: Creator of John_**

**_TheMurderSceneGuy: Creator of Skye_**

**_Kjmk42: creator of Varric_**

**_KoikoPunk-Unded: Creator of Scrapper and Katy_**

**_Mrbda241: Creator of Sindy_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

**_xRosekittyx: Creator of Belle_**

**_I made up Mojo Simian, Simi-8's‚ Trina, Rohan, Odette etc._**

**_Gumball, Carrie, and all official TAWoG characters belong to Ben Bocquelet_**


End file.
